Hadrian Black: The other Twin
by Thorrus
Summary: Fast zur gleichen Zeit geboren, Zwillinge, aber immer noch anders. Daniel wird zum Jungen-der-Lebt erklärt. Was kann ein guter Bruder also tun? Seine eigene Legende erschaffen ... und seinen Bruder beschützen. Vorsichtig Welt, hier kommt ein Black. Enthält Harem, etwas Femslash und Powerful / OP Harry.
1. Invictus Maneo!

**Fast zur gleichen Zeit geboren, Zwillinge, aber immer noch anders. Daniel wird zum Jungen-der-Lebt erklärt. Was kann ein guter Bruder also tun? Seine eigene Legende erschaffen ... und seinen Bruder beschützen. Vorsichtig Welt, hier kommt ein Black. Enthält Harem, etwas Femslash und Powerful / OP Harry. **

**Link zum Original: s/12352179/2/Hadrian-Black-The-Other-Twin**

**Übersetzung durch Thorrus**

_****Invictus Maneo!** **_

Sehr wenige Leute glauben, dass ich mich an etwas von dieser Nacht erinnere. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich versuchen, die Wahrheit darüber zu verbreiten, was passiert ist. Es hat keinen Sinn. Mir wurde beigebracht, meine Karten dicht an meiner Brust zu halten. Ich habe gelernt, dass nur die Familie dich wirklich so sehen soll, wie du bist. Einige haben Einblicke in meine Dunkelheit und das Licht daneben erhalten. Aber sind nur wenige, und sie sind mir am nächsten. Zumindest meiner persönlichen Meinung nach hat die breite Öffentlichkeit immer eher den Hintern leichter Familien geküsst, als jemanden wie mich wirklich zu sehen. Die Gesellschaft braucht diejenigen, die arbeiten und in der Dämmerung wandeln. Ohne uns ... würdest du niemals funktionieren.

Ich erinnere mich, meine Augen geöffnet zu haben und desorientiert zu sein. Ich erinnere mich, in Ehrfurcht meine eigenen Hände angestarrt zu haben. Wer hatte jemals von solchen Dingen gehört? Meine Mutter hatte sie ... mein Vater hat sie. Aber meine waren so klein, so winzig. Was sollte ich damit machen?

Ich erinnere mich an Nips ... loyale kleine Nips ... eine Hauselfe, der nur mit meinem wahrsten Freunden mithalten kann. Ich habe sie in den folgenden Jahren am meisten vermisst. Sie veränderte mich zu der Zeit. Ich berührte und zog ihre Nase, während ich über die Gesichter lachte, die sie machte. Die Hauselfe kicherte über meine Posen.

Lily und James hatten das Haus verlassen. Mein _'Vater' _hatte sie überzeugt, dass es in Ordnung wäre, nur für eine Nacht auszugehen. Die Arbeit meiner Mutter war noch nicht abgeschlossen. Sie hatte sich darüber beschwert, bevor sie abends ausgegangen waren. Lily Potter brachte ihren Ehemann dazu zu schwören, dass er die Arbeit fertig machen würde, sobald sie zurückkamen. Nur eine Nacht ... eine Nacht, die alles für sie, für mich ... und für meinen Bruder veränderte.

In diesen Momenten ... wenn ich meine Augen schließe und sehr genau in die Dunkelheit hineinhöre ... kann ich einen Umhang hören, der sich draußen über den Boden bewegte. Ich höre das Rascheln von Blättern, als es hinter dem Mann dahinzieht, der gekommen war, um uns zu töten.

Ich sah, wie Nips ihre Augen verengte, als wir beide plötzlich von der Wickelkommode verschwinden. Ich bin zurück in frischen Windeln. Mein Bruder schläft immer noch fest. Er hat immer tiefer geschlafen als ich.

"Sie schaden den jungen Meistern nicht." erklärte Nips , mich sanft in das Kinderbett legend. Ihre Stimme klang leicht aus dem Raum.

Ein kehliges Gelächter kam von der Treppe herunter. "Eine Elfe ... natürlich ist es eine Elfe." Ich hörte seine Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen, den sich bewegenden Stoff seiner Robe mit jedem selbstbewussten Schritt.

"Ist das alles, was der großartige Albus Dumbledore seinem größten Champion gegeben hat? Einen Elfenbeschützer. Du solltest auch lachen ... es ist lustig." Der Schlangengesichtige Mann mit den roten, blutunterlaufenen Augen trat mit all dem Selbstvertrauen vor, das er über die Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Nips, die mit verschränkten Armen da stand und den Dunklen Lord herausforderte ... ihn zu einem weiteren Schritt zwingend. "Aus dem Weg, Kreatur." Erklärte er schließlich. Lord Voldemort war so weit gekommen ... seine Wahl war klar. Es war in seiner Reichweite, jede mögliche Bedrohung seiner Herrschaft zu beenden. Und dann würde die Welt ihm gehören, wie es ihm gefiel. Die IVZ würde nichts tun ... nicht bis es viel zu spät war.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Zauberei-Ministerium, 1. November. 1980 **

Das Ministerium war in Aufruhr. Sie hatten gerade die Nachricht erhalten, dass Lord Voldemort auf dem Weg war und einen Angriff startete, um die Macht in Britannien an sich zu reißen. Die Evakuierung war in vollem Gange, Pergament und Federkiel flogen um den Ort, als die Leute hastig alles einpackten und um ihre Existenz bangten.

"Fabian, bitte sorge dafür, dass alle rauskommen." Sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann und sah den jüngeren Mann mit scharfen Augen an.

"Jawohl." Der junge Mann eilte weg, um seinen Bruder Gideon zu finden.

"Herr Minister, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Wie er es hasste, Harold so anzusprechen. Sie hatten zusammen im Krieg gedient. Er seufzte und sah sich um. Zumindest heute interessierte es niemanden.

"Ich bleibe." Sagte Harold Minchum einfach.

"Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, Charlus. Der Mist von Askaban ist meine Sache. Und ich werde verdammt sein, wenn ich zulasse, dass der Bastard auch meinen Posten übernimmt. Ich werde sterben, indem ich ihm im Weg stehe."

"Hör mal, Harold."

"Potter ...", knurrte der alte Mann. Charlus seufzte.

"Hartnäckiger alter Dummkopf."

"Und zu was macht dich das?" Charlus Potter fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, nickte aber.

Wie viele auch kamen, wer auch immer kam. Er konnte sie lange genug beschäftigen, damit die Verstärkungen rechtzeitig erscheinen konnte.

"Nips!" Rief er.

"Meister hat gerufen?" Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich vor ihrem Herrn.

"Bring das zu Barty Crouch, er muss seine Leute versammeln. Sag ihm, wir werden die Todesser aufhalten, solange wir können." Sie salutierte und verschwand mit der Nachricht an Barty in der Hand.

"Dad!" Der alte Mann lächelte. James hatte einen Krieg gebraucht, um den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern wieder aufzunehmen. Die ganze verlorene Zeit ...

"Du solltest gehen." Er erklärte, über seinen Sohn hinwegzusehen.

"Was ist los?" Fragte James besorgt.

"Ich nehme an, er will die Prophezeiung, du musst gehen, James." Die Augen der rothaarigen Frau weiteten sich, das war nicht gut. Sie waren ein Teil davon. Oder ein möglicher Teil.

"James, komm schon." Forderte Lily mit leiser Stimme, die ihre Zwillinge trug. Daniel schlief und sie wollte ihn nicht wecken.

"Du bleibst, nicht wahr?" Fragte James und wusste bereits die Antwort.

"Ich kann ihn zurückhalten. Zumindest lange genug, damit Barty einen Hinterhalt aufstellen kann. Vielleicht kann das genug sein." Da waren Tränen in den Augen seines Sohnes.

"Ich kann helfen." Charlus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast jetzt eine Familie, du kannst diese Wahl nicht treffen."

"WAS IST MIT DEINER FAMILIE?!" Charlus griff nach seinem Sohn und seine Augen schwammen in violetter Magie. Daniel weinte jetzt und wurde von der lauten Stimme seines Vaters geweckt, während Hadrian auf der anderen Seite aufmerksam zuzuschauen schien.

"Es ist das Vorrecht der Großeltern, die jüngeren Generationen zu beschützen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, in der du die Gelegenheit hast, Hadrian und Daniel und ihre Kinder zu beschützen, wirst du es verstehen. Du _**wirst**_ dich immer um jeden Preis, um sie _**kümmern**_ und sie _**Schützen**_." Sein Griff um die Robe seines Sohnes wurde fester. "Sind wir uns einig?" James nickte leise schnell.

Ihn loslassend, drehte Charlus sich zu Lily um. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er dich dorthin gebracht hat, wo wir sind." Charlus lachte, als die junge Frau errötete. "Du kümmerst dich um ihn und deine Söhne."

"Immer."

"Gut ..." Er seufzte und sah sie tröstend an Daniel. "Kann ich einen Moment mit Hadrian verbringen?" Lily achtete immer darauf, „Harry" nicht heraus zu geben, er war klein und wehrlos und heutzutage, war er auf der Todesliste ganz oben. Doch wenn sein Großvater sterben sollte, könnte sie es vielleicht einmal zulassen. Natürlich musste sie Daniel auch beruhigen ...

Sie waren kaum ein paar Monate alt, aber groß für ihr Alter. Harry schien seine Augen auf seinen Großvater zu richten, als er aus den Armen seiner Mutter genommen wurde. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht und er wollte sofort zurückgegeben werden. Das war, bis der ältere Potter anfing, ihn zu wiegen. "Wir warten draußen." Sagte James und nahm Lilys Hand. Sie sah aus, als ob er verrückt wäre und nur ein ziemlich starker Fluch würde das zustande bringen. "Das ist der einzige Eingang, Lily, es wird alles gut."

Sie gingen und Charlus setzte sich. "Ich weiß, dass es einer von euch sein wird, Harry. Weil es einen Unterschied zwischen dir und dem Longbottom Jungen gibt." Magie sammelte sich um sie, als die Rune des Lichts über die Stirn des älteren Mannes pulsierte. Das Kind spürte die Wärme und kicherte aufgeregt und streckte seine winzigen Arme aus, um zu versuchen, nach der Magie zu greifen. "Wir sind die letzten der Runen-Magier, und es wird nicht einfach. Vielleicht bist du es ... vielleicht dein Bruder. Wir sind so nah an unseren Gefühlen, an unseren Instinkten. Arbeite früh daran, Disziplin und ein ruhiger Geist ... nichts ist wichtiger als das. Sei es ein Runen-Magier oder als ein Politiker wie dein Großvater. " Er lachte wieder.

In diesem Moment sah er ein Flackern von Magie. Das Kind klatschte, als sein Körper die gleiche weiße Farbe hatte wie sein Großvater. Eine kleine Rune auf seiner Stirn. "Verlange ihren Respekt, Hadrian. Erlaube deiner Familie, dir nah zu sein, aber deinen Feinden noch näher." Er lächelte. "Oh wie ich wünschte ich könnte dich aufwachsen sehen. Mit Eltern wie deinen ... ihr zwei werdet hervorragend sein. Eure erste Rune ... und ihr seid nicht älter als 3 Monate." Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und die Magie erstarb.

"Es ist Zeit." Sagte James als Lily an ihm vorbei raste und Harry aufhob.

Er hatte sie zum Abschied geküsst und jetzt waren es nur er und Harold Minchum noch da. Der Minister der Magie. Es gab viele, Voldemort hatte sich nicht zurückgehalten, und brachte viele seiner Anhänger mit.

"Schwöre mir deine Loyalität ... es ist deine einzige Chance." Der Minister gab dem Dunklen Lord den Mittelfinger.

"Fick dich ins Knie."

"Avada Kedavra!" Schrie sofort eine hohe Stimme.

"Bella ... haben wir nicht über Zurückhaltung gesprochen?" Fragte Voldemort enttäuscht.

"Er war respektlos." Sagte die Frau einfach mit einem Schmollmund.

"Und jetzt ...", sagte Voldemort und trat einen Schritt vor. "Kommen wir zum älteren Potter. Habe ich nicht einen von euch ermordet?" Charlus hob seinen Birnenstab.

"Mein Bruder und seine Frau." Er sagte, als eine Träne ihr Gesicht berührte.

"Fleamont Potter und Euphemia ... eine Longbottom, ein guter Kampf, es war einmal. Aber sie hat sich mit Bluts-Verrätern eingelassen. Was können sie jetzt noch tun?" Ein grüner Lichtstrahl traf zwei seiner Anhänger hinter sich.

"Das ist ein Anfang." Charlus knurrte wild.

"Wo ist der Pazifismus, den ich so sehr geliebt habe?" Fragte Voldemort amüsiert.

"Du wirst dich in Kürze deinem Bruder anschließen."

"Ich habe keinen Zweifel, aber bevor ich gehe, werde ich versuchen, so viele von euch dahin mit zu nehmen ..." Seine Hand winkte den Anhängern der Dunklen Lords zu. "Wie ich kann. Oder willst du dich lieber mit mir duellieren, Lord Voldemort?"

"Sie haben keine Angst ... das kann ich respektieren. Warum nicht ... lassen Sie uns die Macht des großen Lords Charlus Harrison Potter, Schlächter von Walpurgis, gegen den Erben von Salazar Slytherin, den größten der vier Hogwarts, messen. DU stehst den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten gegenüber, Potter, du stehst Lord Voldemort gegenüber." Er sprang zur Seite, als ein weiterer grüner Lichtstrahl ihn fast traf.

"Moldyshorts." Charlus schloss grinsend. "Weniger reden, mehr duellieren." Bellatrix war näher gekommen, nah genug, um sicherzugehen. Der Todesfluch hätte ihn getroffen ...

"NIPS !?" Die Elfe grinste, als der Fluch auf eine Marmorplatte traf. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst gehen ... warum bist du hier, du störrische alte Elfe?"

"Beschütze meine Familie." Sagte sie stolz.

"Beschütze sie, indem du dich um die Jungs kümmerst! Los!" Mit einem Blick, der von Bewunderung und Hingabe bis zum letzten sprach, verschwand die Elfe und schimmerte davon, während sie wusste, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie ihren wahren Meister sah.

Vielleicht spürte nur Tom Riddle den plötzlichen Ausbruch von Magie, als sich der Körper des älteren Mannes mit Runen bedeckte. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn, ohne hinzusehen. "Bombarda." Wäre nicht Rudolphus Lestrange gewesen, der einen der anderen Todesser vor den Zauber geworfen hätte, wäre dies das Ende seiner Frau gewesen. Charlus winkte mit den Händen, große Felsbrocken ragten aus dem Boden, um ihn vor den gefährlicheren Flüchen des Dunklen Lords zu schützen. Doch er war alt, und die Zeiten, in denen sein Körper dem Druck der Runen standhalten konnte, waren längst vorbei. Nach dem Krieg hatte er ein bisschen nachgelassen ... der größte Sturz des Kriegers ... _**Frieden**_.

Viele starben an diesem Tag. Schließlich beschwor Tom Riddle eine Mauer und schlug ihn in den Rücken.

"Das Gute, das du mit solchen Fähigkeiten hätte tun können ..." Charlus hustete Blut, als Voldemort seinen Arm vor Schmerzen hielt. Seine Anhänger hatten sich zurückgezogen, er hatte zu viele von ihnen verloren. Und sie durften ihn nicht so sehen. Für sie war er ein Gott und er wollte, dass es so blieb. "Dann mach weiter, ich bin sowieso tot, ob jetzt oder in 10 Minuten."

"Dummer alter Mann."

"Es ist niemals dumm, sich gegen den bösen Tom zu stellen. Niemals." Die Augen der Dunklen Lords wurden kleiner.

"Oh, sieht nicht so aus, ich habe mein U.T.Z in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zur gleichen Zeit wie du abgelegt. Es ist, als hätte ich dir damals gesagt, du könntest eine glänzende Zukunft haben, mach was du willst. Aber nicht mehr heute, Tom ... du wirst deinen eigenen schlimmsten Albtraum erschaffen. Warte nur. " Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. "Invictus Maneo! Potter" Mit einem blendenden Blitz erfüllte die Rune für -Zerstörung- seinen ganzen Körper in der Zeit, die Voldemort brauchte, um Luft zu holen. Die folgende Explosion zerstörte fast das gesamte Atrium und hinterließ nur Schutt und Staub.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Heutiger Tag**

Voldemort kam schnell in unser Zimmer rein. Er hatte nicht allzu lange gebraucht, um alle Schutzzauber auseinander zu nehmen, die Nips immer wieder aufstellte. Daniel hat durchgeschlafen ... wie ein Stein ... Ich habe nicht geweint, als das Schlangengesicht sein schreckliches Gesicht zeigte. Ich erinnere mich, wie Nips umfiel, kurz nachdem Voldemort einen Schnittfluch benutzt hatte. Ich kann immer noch das Keuchen des Lebens hören, das aus seinem Körper entfloh. "Dein Ende ist gekommen." Voldemort freute sich. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab zuerst auf Daniel, der noch schlief und mich ansah. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst dich bald deinem Bruder anschließen ..." Ein schreckliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "So vernichte ich die Prophezeiung. Avada Kedavra!" In dem Moment, als er den Spruch sprach, flammte die Rune für Blut hundertmal auf meinen Körper auf. Die Rune zog sich durch das, was ich jetzt als Schutz kenne, durch Rückkopplungsrunen und eine fast vollständigen Blutschutzzauber. Von meinem Körper gingen die Runen aus und verbanden sich mit denen, die meine Mutter in die Wände des Raumes um uns herum gemalt und eingraviert hatte. Und dann wusste der Dunkle Lord nur noch, dass seine Welt aus Schmerz bestand. Und alles, was ich für die nächsten Tage wissen würde, war Dunkelheit. Ich habe beinahe meinen magischen Kern ausgelaugt, um meine Familie zu beschützen. _Ehre dein Blut ... immer und für immer._

Zu der Zeit war klar, dass sich in der Nacht, in der wir überlebt hatten, etwas geändert hatte. Meine Eltern waren wegen Daniel total aufgeregt. Ein Blitz wie eine Narbe erschien jetzt auf seiner Stirn. Dumbledore war da ... und sprach über den Auserwählten. Ich muss sagen, dass meine Eltern wegen mir gestritten haben ... aber letztendlich dem alten Narren nachgegeben haben. Er wollte, dass ich aus dem Haus ging und Daniel trainiert wurde, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen, denn er würde mit Sicherheit zurückkehren.

Ich war dreieinhalb Jahre alt, als mein Vater, James Potter mich wegbrachte. Er brachte mich zu seiner entfremdeten Mutter, die ihn mit einem Ausdruck der Enttäuschung ansah. Ich bin froh zu sagen, dass ich nie so angesehen wurde.

"James, was verdanke ich diesem ... Vergnügen?" Die Frau streckte sich und machte keine Anstalten, die Tür weiter zu öffnen, als sie da stand und zu uns hinausschaute. Mir gefiel, wie ihr langes schwarzes Haar ihr strenges Gesicht umrahmte. Obwohl ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte, als sie Lily hinter James sah, die mich festhielt.

"Ich bin hier, um um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Können wir drinnen darüber reden?" Die Frau seufzte.

"Als Lady Black lade ich dich ein." Ich mochte die Lichter, die um uns herum flackerten und lachte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue zu Lily Potter ... meiner Mutter. Die es schnell erklärte.

"Das ist Harry."

"Kurz für?" Fragte die Frau, beiseite tretend, um ihnen den Eintritt zu gestatten.

"Nichts, nur Harry." Ich schwöre, ich hörte sie murmeln: "Der Name eines Muggels." Es bringt mich immer noch zum Lächeln. Mein Großvater nannte mich Hadrian einen Namen, zu dem ich in Kürze zurückkehren würde. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte sie mich nie getroffen und nur von meinem Großvater von mir gehört. Als der Krieg James veranlasst hatte, sich wieder mit seiner Familie zu verbinden. Nur Charlus hatte es versucht. Nachdem er gestorben war ... wollte sie die Erinnerung ihres verstorbenen Mannes wiedergutmachen und ehren, indem sie die Familie wieder zusammenbrachte. James wollte dies jedoch nicht.

Das Haus, in das wir eintraten, wurde von Kerzen beleuchtet, und der Klang eines gut gespielten Klaviers begleitete uns in das Wohnzimmer, wo die ältere Frau meinen Eltern mit der Hand bedeutete, sich zu setzen, was sie natürlich taten.

"Darf ich Euch Erfrischungen anbieten?" Fragte sie, ob sie die Etikette eines reinblütigen Hauses befolgen würde.

"Nein danke." Sagte James, er wolle das schnell hinter sich bringen, obwohl er gelegentlich Kontakt zu seinem Vater hatte, seine Mutter war eine andere Geschichte. Sie waren sich noch nie einig gewesen, und seine Scherze in der Schule hatten sie immer mehr auseinander getrieben.

Damals, als Dorea noch Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke verschickte, waren sie seit Jahren nicht mehr im selben Raum. James hatte es immer gewollt, diese Briefe zu ignorieren. Er wollte Abstand von diesem Teil seiner 'Familie'. Der Name Black hatte auch seine Freundschaft mit Sirius belastet, da sie älter geworden waren und er mehr ein ... Erbe geworden war. Etwas, das James einfach nicht gefallen hat. Er holte tief Luft und wartete nicht darauf, dass Lily etwas sagte, sondern fuhr hastig fort.

"Es gibt eine Prophezeiung über ein Kind, das dazu bestimmt ist, Voldemort zu besiegen. Albus ist sich sicher, dass das Kind Daniel ist, da er einen Todesfluch des Dunklen Lords selbst überlebt hat." Die Frau beobachtete ihn einfach. Sie hatte natürlich die Nachricht von Voldemorts Tod gehört, aber sie hatte es mit einem Körnchen Salz aufgenommen. Die Vorstellung, dass ein Baby dem Todesfluch widerstehen könnte, war lächerlich.

Die Frau, Dorea Potter-Black, hatte ihr halbes Leben mit den Unsäglichen verbracht. Und das Einzige, was in der Lage sein könnte, jemanden zu sehen, der einen tödlichen Fluch überlebt, war, wenn jemand anderes sein Leben bereitwillig im Austausch für das Opfer anbot. Es basierte auf dem allgemeinen Alchemie-Gesetz der Gleichstellung. Ein williger Teilnehmer ... aber wie viele Menschen würden wirklich bereitwillig sterben, um das Leben eines anderen zu retten?

Es war Blutmagie und galt in den magischen Kreisen Großbritanniens als extrem dunkel.

"Nips starb, als er Daniel beschützte." Dorea lächelte traurig. Da war es. Nips hatte Charlus so geliebt und nur zugestimmt, für James zu arbeiten, weil es der letzte Wunsch ihres Meisters war. Die Frage war, wie die Elfe so etwas geschafft hatte. Aber jetzt war es nicht Zeit dafür. Sie waren hier, um über etwas anderes zu sprechen.

"Albus will Daniel trainieren, um zu kämpfen." Die Frau kicherte.

"Albus ... bildet keine Leute aus. Er führt sie dorthin, wo er sie haben will, bevor er sie sich selbst überlässt." Ein lautes Klopfen war auf dem Tisch zu hören, als ein extrem verärgerter James Potter seine Mutter anstarrte. "Behalte dein Temperament in Schach, Junge, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab dir gegenüber erhebe. Du bist zu mir nach Hause gekommen, um um Hilfe zu bitten, jetzt, ungeachtet unserer unterschiedlichen Meinungen zu bestimmten Personen, nachdem ich dich angehört habe. Ich muss davon ausgehen, dass du gekommen bist um die Entscheidung, dass es am besten sein könnte, ... "Harry" … zur Adoption frei zu geben und sich auf seinen Bruder zu konzentrieren. " James zog seine Hand vom Tisch zurück und nickte der Frau zu.

"Also bist du natürlich zu mir gekommen ... ich muss sagen, dass ich beeindruckt bin." James sah sie fragend, aber überrascht an. Das war, bis sie fortfuhr und sein Gesicht runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass du die Eier hättest, hierher zu kommen und mir zu sagen, dass du deinen Sohn im Stich lassen würdest."

Beide jungen Erwachsenen spürten, wie die Raumtemperatur plötzlich sank. Die Frau wirkte mit jedem Augenblick wütender. "Du James Potter, solltest der Gottheit danken, die dein Leben leitet, für das Gold, das Charlus dir hinterlassen hat, denn wenn es an mir gelegen hätte ... Ich hätte dich niemals zu Lord Potter ernannt. Danke, dass dein Vater, Vertrauen in dich hatte. ..sogar nach allem, was du in der Schule gemacht hast, auch nachdem du uns von deinem Leben abgeschnitten hast. Wenn es nach mir ginge? Du wärst mittellos und auf der Straße für das, wofür du hergekommen bist. Und du ... " Dorea Potters Augen richteten sich jetzt auf Lily, da war etwas Bösartiges in ihnen. "Ich schätze, ich kann endlich sehen, wie ihr beide am Ende so gut zusammen passt. Ihr seid beide ohne Ehre, Integrität und Merlin, helft mir, ihr habt einander verdient. Jetzt gib Hadrian mir, er wird nie wieder Potter genannt werden. noch wird er irgendeinen Namen tragen, den IHR ihm geben wolltet. Er verdient besseres, als an die Fehler erinnert zu werden, die er einmal seine Eltern genannt hat." Ohne einen Moment länger zu warten, schimmerte die Hand der älteren Frau und ein leichtes violettes Leuchten umgab sie. Ich wurde aus den Armen meiner Mutter gehoben.

"Geht weg James und Lily Potter, ihr seid nicht mehr unsere Familie." Dorea hob eine Hand und fing mich mit der anderen auf. Darin erschien ein Stück Papier. Etwas, das ich als Adoptionsunterlagen kennenlernen würde.

Magie funktioniert auf seltsame Weise. Absicht ist fast alles. Meine Eltern wollten mich weggeben, sie akzeptierte. Ihre magische Unterschrift auf dem Vertrag war also so gut wie jede Unterschrift, die sie von Hand geben konnten.

Ich erinnere mich an das Weinen, als ich sah, wie meine Eltern von '_unserem_' Zuhause entfernt wurden. Es wäre das letzte Mal, dass ich sie in vielen Jahren sehen würde und der Beginn meines Lebens als Hadrian Black. Geliebt und betreut von meiner Großmutter, die ich bald stolz meine Mutter nennen würde. Lily Potter konnte niemals hoffen, mit Dorea Potter-Black mithalten zu können, wenn nichts anderes die ersten Jahre meines Bruders und ich das beweisen würden.


	2. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

Was kann ich über meine Zeit am Grimmauldplace sagen? Nicht viel um ehrlich zu sein. Oder vielmehr ... alles, was man von jemandem erwarten würden, der den Namen Black trägt.

Meine Oma wurde meine Mutter und meine beste Freundin. Ich war ein ungestümes Kind. Oft rannte ich im Haus herum und verletzte mich.

Als ich fünf war, nahm ich ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn herum.

Natürlich wurde sie wütend, aber ehrlich gesagt war es nicht die Tatsache, dass ich ein Feuer entfacht hatte ... es war nicht einmal so, dass ich ein perfektes Arbeitszimmer zerstört hatte, einschließlich eines 120 Jahre alten Schreibtisches und einer Handvoll Bücher, die ein kleines Vermögen kosteten.

Sie wurde wütend, weil ich das einzige existierende Gemälde von Charlus Potter beinahe verbrannt hätte. Ihr verstorbener Ehemann ... dieser Moment lehrte mich eine Sache ... sie nie wieder zu verärgern, und nur das einzige Mal in meinem Leben gab sie mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Der Schmerz, den ich sah, zeigte sich in ihren Augen, als sie es tat ... das war es, was mich dazu brachte, nie wieder so etwas zu tun.

Ich eilte in mein Zimmer und hielt mich am Gesäß fest ... weinte vor Schmerz ... und dann ging ich wieder hinunter, um sie dort zu sehen ... sie vergoss schweigend Tränen, als sie jetzt sicherstellte, dass das Gemälde noch in Ordnung war. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Händen über den kunstvoll gearbeiteten Rahmen. "Mum?" Sie drehte sich um und lächelte. "Es tut mir so leid, Hadrian ... ich ..." Ich brachte sie zum Schweigen, indem ich sie umarmte.

Egal, wie jemand über unser Verhalten denkt ... zumindest größtenteils in der Öffentlichkeit. Wir waren schon immer ein Team.

Nach diesem Tag wurde ich ruhiger und nicht mehr so hyperaktiv. Meine Mutter las gerne, und das einzige, was ich mehr genoss als selbst zu lesen, war, dass sie es für mich tat ... oh, und natürlich fliegen. Obwohl das später kam.

Als ich älter wurde, musste ich eine Muggel -Schule besuchen. Die meisten Halbblut-Zauberer-Familien taten dies, auch wenn einige von ihnen es niemals zugeben würden, da es keine wirkliche Schule für jüngere Zauberer und Hexen im Alter von knapp 6 Jahren gab. Wo könnten wir sonst lernen gehen?

Das war auch das Jahr, in dem ich in das St. Mungo -Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Meine Mutter wollte, dass sie meine Augen heilten. Mein 'Vater' James Potter hätte die Einzigartigkeit seiner Brille zu schätzen gewusst ... Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dasselbe zu tun. Ich wurde als Zauberer geboren. Warum sollte ich nicht die damit verbundenen Vorteile genießen?

In der Zwischenzeit wurde ich natürlich in Etikette, Politik und Tradition unterrichtet. Während Dorea in der reinblütigen Bigotterie sicherlich nie großartig war, wollte sie, dass ich wusste, dass sie da war, und erklärte ihre Ansichten in einem Licht, das theoretisch Sinn machte, aber praktisch nicht bewiesen werden konnte. Tatsächlich war das Gegenteil der Fall. Anstatt dass Muggel- Geborene in Zauberer-Familien heiraten, die unsere magische Kraft vermindern, ging aufgrund der Inzucht immer mehr unserer Magie verloren.

Es erübrigt sich zu erwähnen, dass viele von ihnen aufgrund der schlechten Karrieremöglichkeiten für Muggel -Geborene beschlossen, ihr Leben in anderen Teilen Europas oder im Rest der Welt fortzusetzen. Warum doppelt so viel wie ein Reinblut für dieselbe Anerkennung arbeiten?

Es war kurz vor meinem siebten Geburtstag, als mir das Zaubern beigebracht wurde. Es sollte die Gäste beeindrucken, die die '_Lady Black'_ zu meiner Party im Manor eingeladen hatte. Und so wurden mir die vier Prinzipien der Magie beigebracht.

Ich setzte mich auf ihr Knie, als sie ihre Handfläche öffnete, um eine kleine Lichtkugel darin zu zeigen. "Diese vier Dinge sind wichtig, wenn du Magie wirken lässt. 1: Absicht, das heißt, was möchtest du, dass deine Magie machen soll. 2: Vorstellungskraft, du musst sehen, was du vorhast. 3: Willenskraft, du musst wollen, dass deine Magie wirkt. Und schließlich magische Kraft, an all diesen Dingen kann gearbeitet werden. Jeder glaubt, dass Zauberstablose Magie nahezu unmöglich ist. Sie liegen falsch. Sie wird die extravagantere Magie, die du versuchst, und dich erschöpfen. Aber ... es wird dich vertrauter mit deiner Magie machen. Das ist eine gute Sache für alle Zauber ohne Zauberstab und Zauberstab-basierte Magie. Je öfter du dies so machst, Hadrian, wird es dich weniger erschöpfen und vertrauter mit deiner Magie machen. "

Wochenlang versuchte sie mir zu helfen, dieses Licht in Gang zu bringen. Wir haben uns ein paar Mal gegenseitig geblendet und später darüber gelacht. Wir haben einmal den alten Kreacher geblendet, der seinen Kopf in den Raum steckte, um zu sehen, worum es bei den Blitzen ging. Der arme Elf konnte 2 Stunden lang nichts sehen.

Als mein Geburtstag kam, nahmen viele Familien an der Party teil.

Die Patils, ein indisches Ehepaar mit Zwillingstöchtern, waren gekommen, um mir zu gratulieren und natürlich Kontakte zu knüpfen. Sie waren von den meisten Menschen der Reinblut -Gesellschaft ignoriert worden, da sie nur _"die neuen Leute"_ waren.

Blaise zusammen mit seiner Mutter Eria Zabini und Theodore Nott erschienen, obwohl Nott ohne seinen Vater kam. In den nächsten Jahren waren sie diejenigen, mit denen ich am meisten Kontakt hatte und die sich bald zu meinen beiden besten männlichen Freunden entwickelten.

Daphne Greengrass nahm mit ihrem Vater Cyrus Greengrass teil. Sie brachten auch die Tochter ihrer Nachbarn, ein Halbblut namens Tracey Davis mit.

Daphne hatte an diesem Tag auch Geburtstag, was ich erfuhr, als meine Mutter ihre Geschenke übergab. Die Greengrasses, waren eine"neutrale" Familie, es bedeutete, dass nicht viele zu einer Party gekommen wären, die sie veranstalten wollten. So konnten wir zusammen feiern. Am Ende des Tages hatten wir beschlossen, dass wir unsere Partys immer zusammen feiern würden.

Meine Mutter war wirklich froh, als sowohl Sirius, ihr Neffe, als auch Andromeda, ihre Nichte, anwesend waren. Andy brachte sogar ihre Tochter Nymphodora mit. Sie hasste absolut ihren Namen. Als Metamorphmagus ... konnte sie ihren Körper so aussehen lassen, wie sie wollte. Sie sah nicht nur extrem hübsch aus, sondern es machte auch sehr viel Spaß, in der Nähe zu sein, als sie ihr Gesicht ständig veränderte, um die Jüngeren von uns zu unterhalten.

Mein Bruder und ich ... na ja. Wir tauschten freundliche Briefe aus und wünschten dem anderen das Beste, einschließlich eines kleinen Geschenks. Ich schickte ihm ein Buch, das ich als äußerst hilfreich empfunden hatte, um in den Fallen der sozialen Reinblüter zu bestehen. Ein Buch, von dem ich sicher weiß, dass er es nie berührt hat... genauso wie ich sein lächerliches Buch über Quidditch -Taktiken nie berührt habe.

Versteht mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, ich liebe Quidditch genauso wie jeder andere, aber die Taktik stammte von einem Team namens Chudley Cannons, die selbst für die niedrigsten Verhältnisse absolut schrecklich waren. Wie Blaise würde ich bald dazu übergehen, Puddlemere United zu unterstützen. Eine der besseren Mannschaften in der oberen Hälfte der Liga und viel aufregender anzusehen.

Hin und wieder nahmen uns Sirius und Blaises Mutter zu einem Spiel mit, meine Freunde Theo, Daphne und Tracey schlossen sich uns bei diesen Gelegenheiten ebenfalls an.

An diesem Tag wurde laut geklatscht und gejubelt, als meine Mutter mir ein ledergebundenes Buch reichte.

Mit dem Titel:  
_**  
Das Alte, Obskure und Vergessene: Ein Kompendium der Magie von Charlus Potter und Dorea Potter-Black**_

Als wahre Potter-Familie war das Potter-Familienbuch bei James Potter, nachdem er es von seinem verstorbenen Onkel Fleamont erhalten hatte. Ich habe eine leicht geänderte Version erhalten. Als ich es zum ersten Mal berührte, blitzte plötzlich Magie auf, die ein strahlendes Lächeln von meinen Gramps in seinem Porträt auslöste.

Als ich die Bücherliste schnell überflog, las ich die verschiedenen Kapitel durch:

_**1: Der Runenmagier**_

_**2: Ein Verständnis der Runen und ihrer praktischen Anwendung**_

_**3: Zauberkunst. (Haushalt)**_

_**4: Zauberkunst. (Schutz)**_

_**5: Schutzzauber und Runen**_

_**6: Geisteskräfte**_

_**7: Okklumentik**_

_**8: Legimentik (in einigen Ländern illegal!)**_

_**9: Blutmagie (Einführung)**_

_**10: Blutzauber und Rituale**_

_**11: Dunkle Künste (Anfänger)**_

_**12: Die dunklen Künste (Fortgeschrittene)**_

_**13: Verwandlung**_

_**14: Beschwörung**_

_**15: Familien-Tränke (Referenz: Tränke für Anfänger)**_

_**16: Die dunklen Künste (tödlich)**___

Es gab eine Menge, aber das Buch schien schmal zu sein, als die Leute mich beobachteten, schaffte ich es nur, es zu öffnen, um die erste Einführung zu lesen:

_Dies ist eine Einführung, es ist einfach und wird schnell erledigt sein. Solltest du diesen ersten Teil lesen können, dann hast du, mein Erbe, das größte Geschenk des Potter-Bluts erhalten. Du bist ein Runen-Magier. Wenn dies der Fall ist, ist Okklumentik das erste, was du lernen musst. Der Geist eines Potters ist mächtig und ist als eine unserer angeborenen Fähigkeiten anzusehen. Geisteskräfte werden dir leicht fallen, aber dein Temperament wird dein größter Feind sein. Lerne Okklumentik früh, damit du es später leichter haben wirst._

Gerade als ich mit dem Lesen fertig war, erschien auf der nächsten Seite mehr Tinte. Was bedeutete, dass je mehr ich von dem Buch las, desto mehr seiner Geheimnisse enthüllt würden. Ich liebte es. Genau so, wie ich es mir überlegt hatte, wollte das Buch, dass ich mit den Geisteskünsten fortfahre, um das Kapitel alleine zu eröffnen. Aber da ich Gäste hatte, dankte ich meiner Mutter, legte das Buch beiseite und genoss meine Party mit meinen Freunden.

Alle, die entweder nicht eingeladen waren oder nicht kamen, gehörten entweder zu Todesser Familien oder zogen es vor, mit dem Erlöser zu feiern. Im Laufe der Jahre haben mein Bruder und ich uns nur ein paar Mal getroffen. Hätte meine Mutter nicht darauf bestanden, dass ich sie zu Familienzwecken treffe, hätte ich mich zweifelsohne nicht so um mein Bruder gekümmert, wie ich es tue. Ich denke, das einzige wirkliche Licht in dieser Familie ... ist wirklich meine Schwester.

Daniel wurde ein Opfer seiner Erziehung. Ein Opfer von James Potters Einfluss und zweifellos die Hand von Dumbledore. Als wir mit Hogwarts anfingen, war er ein arroganter Trottel, mit dem ich Probleme hatte.

Natürlich setzte sich meine Ausbildung fort, erst jetzt, nachdem ich von der Muggel -Schule nach Hause gekommen war, sollte ich Magie lernen. Es war ganz einfach, als Erbe der Familie Black wollte meine Mutter, dass ich mich mit allen Magie-Arten auskenne. Das erste, was ich lernte, war Okklumentik, die Kunst, den Geist zu sortieren und zu organisieren. Auf diese Weise schafft man eine Geistesstruktur und schützte sich vor Eindringlingen von außen. Die Geisteswelt selbst sah aus wie die Bibliothek in unserem Haus mit verschiedenen Gängen, die alle beschriftet und organisiert waren.

Als ich auf dem Schoß meiner Mutter saß, erklärte sie mir, ich solle niemandem Gnade erweisen, der versuchte, in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Die Worte Vergewaltigung wurden zum ersten Mal verwendet, als ich 9 Jahre alt wurde, um die Unterschiede zwischen Männern und Frauen zu erklären. Und sei das Schlimmste, was Jungen Mädchen antun könnten. Als mein Familienoberhaupt gab sie mir die volle Erlaubnis, jeden mir bekannten Zauber zu benutzen, um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand etwas mit Vergewaltigung zu tun hat. Sie würde die Verantwortung übernehmen.

Es war während dieses Gesprächs, als ich meine Okklumentik zum ersten Mal aktiv nutzte, um nicht zu rot zu werden oder um deswegen davor wegzulaufen. Schließlich waren die meisten meiner Freunde Mädchen.

Ich habe gelernt, mit einer Atrappe meine Zauberstab-Bewegungen anmutig und Flüssig wirken zu lassen. Im Grunde war es nur ein Holzstab. Das ist eine weitere der großen Säulen des Zauberwirkens. Vertrauen. Du kannst die ganze Absicht in der Welt haben, wenn du nicht daran glaubst, dass du es tun kannst, dann wirst du nicht in der Lage sein, es zu tun.

In meinem siebten Lebensjahr wurde ich auch dazu gebracht, Tai Chi zu lernen. Es wurde ein guter Weg, meine Gedanken zu klären. Da es in den Kampfkünsten nur darum ging, die eigene Energie zu lenken, half dies auch bei meiner Magie.

Dorea Black war mein Vormund und Mentorin in allen Dingen. Ich lernte, von ihr einen Besen zu fliegen, kurz nachdem ich 8 geworden war. Ich lernte kochen und putzen, als sie mir den kleineren Haushaltszauber vorführte. Kreacher war kein Fan dieser Zauber oder der Lektionen, da er es vorgezogen hatte, diese Arbeit selbst zu machen.

In den Jahren, in denen ich dort lebte, war es für Walburga Black üblich, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Muggel -Geborene schmutzig waren und beseitigt werden sollten. Es war auch üblich, dass ich ihren Argumenten widersprach. Während dieser Diskussionen ... zumindest in meinen jüngeren Jahren benutzte ich oft das, was Dorea mir gesagt hatte, um zu erklären, warum sie sich geirrt hatte.

Wir besuchten die Winkelgasse und Gringotts und so wurde ich bald mit Barchoke bekannt gemacht. Den zuständigen Kobold für die Verliese der Familie Black.

"Lady Black ... wie immer ist es ein Vergnügen, Euch wiederzusehen." Die dunkelhaarige Frau lächelte den schroff aussehenden Kobold freundlich an. Er schien in einigen eigenen Kämpfen gewesen zu sein.

"Barchoke, ich sehe, du bist immer noch so charmant wie immer." Er senkte leicht den Kopf, als meine Mutter ihren eigenen Kopf zur Begrüßung neigte.

"Und ich sehe, Sie haben den jungen Hadrian mitgebracht." Sagte er und sah mich ernst an, was mich weiter hinter meiner Mutter verstecken ließ.

"Hallo Sir." Sagte ich und lächelte den Kobold an, der leicht gluckste, als ich jetzt fast hinter meinem Vormund verschwunden war. Ich wusste, dass er ziemlich nett war, von dem, was sie mir erzählt hatte. Charlus Potter war ein Freund der Kobolde gewesen und diese Freundschaft erstreckte sich auch auf seine Nachkommen ... oder das heißt ... es wäre so, wenn mein Vater kein so arroganter Kerl wäre.

"Ich hoffe du hast meinen Brief erhalten?" Das Gesicht des Kobolds verzog sich plötzlich zu einem sehr zahnigen, aber zweifellos glücklichen Lächeln. Obwohl zugegebenermaßen zu meinem 7 Jahre alten Selbst, schien es ziemlich wild.

"Natürlich haben wir das gemacht, gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum Sie damit fortfahren möchten?" Dorea erwiderte das freundliche Lächeln, bevor sie mich mit ihrem rechten Arm an ihre Seite zog. Immer deinen Ängsten ins Auge zu sehen, war die klare Botschaft dort.

"Die Potters haben eine sehr ... abwechslungsreiche ... Abstammung. Ich möchte nur sehen, ob mein Hadrian einen Anspruch auf längst versiegelte Verliese hat, bevor andere zuerst dort ankommen." erklärte sie, Barchoke war äußerst erfreut. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die Gringotts hasste, dann waren es versiegelte Verliese. Weil versiegelte Verliese nutzloses Gold bedeuteten.

"Folgt mir in die Blutkammer." Er ging voran, es war wirklich eine einfache Sache, einen Tropfen Blut in ein kleines Becken zu geben, das mit verzauberten Wasser gefüllt war.

"Nun ... deine Magie und dein Blut reichen bis zu den Wänden und Verliesen von Gringotts." Das Zimmer um uns herum rumpelte ... es bewegte sich.

Mit einem plötzlichen kräftigen Zug, den meine Mutter nicht erwartet hatte, rutschte der Ring von ihrer Hand und flog in meine Hand. Als zwei weitere Blitze die Ankunft von zwei weiteren Ringen ankündigten.

Dorea kicherte ... bevor sie in ein fröhliches Lachen ausbrach. "Diesen Ring kannte ich natürlich. Obwohl ich nicht erwartet hatte, dass dein magischer Anspruch so stark ist." Sie nahm den onyxfarbenen Ring mit dem Wolfskopf vorne aus der Luft und legte ihn wieder auf ihren Finger.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was diese beiden Ringe sind ... Barchoke?" Der Kobold nickte und nahm das Pergament von einem Tisch zu seiner Rechten.

"Der Rechte sollte der von Salazar Slytherin sein. Sie scheinen einen sehr starken Anspruch zu haben." Der Ring selbst war schwarz, genau wie der Ring der Familie Black. Aber der Ring selbst schien eine Schlange zu sein.

Und als ich meine Hände ausstreckte, leuchteten seine roten Augen. _»Warum hast du mich aufgeweckt, Jüngling?«_ Meine Augen weiteten sich. Seit wann sprachen Ringe jetzt? Andererseits, wenn Gemälde und Bilder sprechen konnten ... warum nicht ein Ring?

_"Ich wollte nicht ... es tut mir leid? '_ In einer plötzlichen Aufrollbewegung sprang die Schlange auf meine Hand zu und nahm einen Punkt an meinem rechten Zeigefinger ein.

_„Du bist kein Reinblut? Faszinierend ... aber der Meister mochte die Raben-Frau wirklich sehr. Wie heißt du? «_

_"Hadrian Black"_

_»Dann wollen wir Ihren Namen dem Namen des Meister hinzufügen. Ein Junge von deiner Statur sollte einen starken zweiten Vornamen haben. Also ist es Salazar_. ' Der Ring hat gelächelt oder zumindest glaube ich, es ist schwer zu sagen. Aber es schien ziemlich stolz auf sich und seine Idee zu sein.

"Hadrian?" Ich schaute zu meiner Mutter, die etwas ängstlich, aber stolz aussah. Ihr Ton war allerdings etwas beunruhigend. Als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob ich noch ich selbst war oder nicht.

"Ja?" Ich neigte verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite und wusste nicht, dass ich gerade eine andere Sprache gesprochen hatte.

Sie seufzte. "Ich verstehe, wir müssen daran arbeiten."

Der letzte Ring ähnelte dem von Slytherin. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass es wie ein Drache aussah und nicht schwarz, sondern eher dunkelrot war. Beide Ringe schienen das Grinsen von Barchoke noch breiter zu machen und sehr scharfe Zähne freizulegen. Er informierte mich weiter darüber, was ich behaupten wollte.

"Der Black Ring war natürlich völlig erwartet ... als nächstes kommt der Ring der Familie Salazar Slytherins. Von ihm erhalten Sie ein Verlies mit ungefähr 50.000 Galeonen sowie eine kleine Sammlung von Büchern und anderen magischen Gegenständen. Es gibt auch eine Reihe von Lebensschulden, die offenbar im Laufe der Generationen übertragen wurden. Sie wurden nicht getilgt, nun können Sie bei Bedarf einige Gefälligkeiten bei bestimmten hochrangigen Zauberer-Familien geltend machen."

Der nächste Ring wäre Merlins Familienring. Von ihm erhalten Sie ungefähr 80.000 Galeonen sowie eine Reihe von magischen Gegenständen, Artefakten und Stücken, die Ihnen in einer Mappe zur Verfügung gestellt werden. "Ich lachte leicht und sah sie an, wie er erklärte.

"Diese Ringe sind großartig!" Rief ich, was Dorea dazu brachte, ihre Hand liebevoll durch meine Haare zu kräuseln.

"Sie gehören dir, ich schlage vor, an jedem Zeigefinger einen zu tragen. Außerdem schlage ich vor, an deiner dominanten Hand den zu tragen, auf den du mehr Wert legst." Natürlich habe ich Merlins Ring dort aufgesteckt. Auch er war ein Slytherin gewesen. Ich mochte die Idee des Hauses schon damals. List und Ehrgeiz waren großartige Eigenschaften. Leider hatten die meisten Slytherins, wie mir meine Mutter erklärt hatte, diese Eigenschaften in eine Richtung gebracht, in die sie eigentlich nicht gehen sollten.

"Nun, Barchoke, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, bereiten Sie bitte ein Portfolio aller Hadrians Besitztümer vor und wir werden in ein paar Tagen zurück sein. Bitte kontaktieren Sie mich auf die übliche Weise, sobald Sie fertig sind."

Es war an diesem Tag nach unserem Treffen, als ich auf dem Schoß meiner Mutter saß und sie mir erklärte, was ein Parselmund war und wie die Menschen auf der Welt und insbesondere Großbritannien es sehen.

In den meisten Teilen der Welt galt es einfach als magische Fähigkeit, in einigen Teilen Indiens galt es als Geschenk der Götter. Die meisten Inder empfanden das Reden mit Schlangen als großes Geschenk der Magie.

Großbritannien hielt es natürlich für sehr dunkel, daher wurde mir geraten, diese Fähigkeit für mich zu behalten. "Jetzt ... wenn wir uns das nächste Mal in der Winkelgasse befinden ... besorgen wir dir eine nette Schlange. Wir können Salazars Erben nicht ohne einen geeigneten Vertrauten lassen." Ich strahlte sie glücklich an. Es würde nur drei Tage später sein, dass wir in den Läden stöberten und in der Knockturngasse landeten, wo ich fündig wurde ... und uns sofort mit einem meiner zukünftigen Vertrauten verband. Eine schwarzschuppige Schlange mit orangen Streifen und einem breiten kobraähnlichen Hals, _**Lutain**_ genannt.

Ich hatte im Laufe der Jahre wenig Kontakt zu den wirklich dunklen Familien, man konnte manches nicht ändern, es war nur so, dass die fraglichen Leute immer die "High Society" von Großbritannien gewesen waren.

Ich habe die Malfoys ein paar Mal getroffen, obwohl das mehr daran lag, dass Tante Cissa und sie mit Lucius verheiratet war als an allem anderen. Ich mochte sie und lernte viel über Etikette von ihr. Am liebsten hätte ich sie öfter getroffen, aber weil sie und der blonde Wichser als Pauschalangebot kamen, zog ich es vor, das nicht zu tun.

Von ihnen habe ich Dobby den Hauselfen gekauft. Während er ein bisschen seltsam war ... schien er ziemlich glücklich zu sein, die Malfoys verlassen zu können, wie ich erfuhr, war er weniger als freundlich behandelt worden.

Was Draco betrifft ... Malfoys Erbe ... was kann ich sagen? Er war schlimmer als mein Bruder und jeder Satz, den er sprach, bestand aus Worten, von denen ich sicher bin, dass er sie gerade von seinem Vater vorgesagt bekam. Und bring mich nicht zu seinen Tischmanieren. Wir waren niemals Freunde ... noch würden wir jemals solche werden.

Während unseres zweiten Schuljahres lernte er und würde sich für immer daran erinnern, dass ich der bessere war.

Tatsache ist, dass er seit seiner Geburt auf der sozialen Leiter unter mir steht. Obwohl, wenn ich den Eimer getreten hätte, hätte er einen Anspruch auf das Black Vermögen gehabt. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert.

Wir sind viel gereist, manchmal mit Freunden und anderen Familien. Einmal brachten uns Blaise und seine Mutter nach Italien, wo wir durch kleinere und größere Dörfer tourten. Abschluss mit einem einwöchigen Aufenthalt in einem Strandhaus.

Die Patils brachten uns natürlich nach Indien. Zeigt uns viel von ihrer Kultur und der unterschiedlichen Art und Weise, wie die Menschen dort unten zauberten. Ich mochte Padma ... Parvati nicht so sehr. Sie war dreist und manchmal war das geradezu unhöflich.

Nach meinem neunten Lebensjahr verbrachten wir fast ein ganzes Jahr in Amerika. Meine klarste Lektion bis heute bleibt einfach.

Geld öffnet alle Türen. Schmiere die richtigen Personen, was dich daran hindert, genau das zu tun, was du willst, und du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Es ist ein korruptes System, das leider überall funktioniert.

Während dieser Reise kaufte ich mir einen kleinen Vogel. Meine Mutter dachte, es würde großen Spaß machen, einen Falken als Boten zu haben. Ich versicherte ihr, dass der Vogel viel leiser war, ohne dass der Angestellte mich hörte.

Denn sie war und wird immer etwas Besonderes sein ... höchstwahrscheinlich einzigartig wie ich.

_**Das Halbblut Reinblut.**_

Mia wie Lutain wurde als Mischling geboren. Eine Donnervogel / Falken-Rasse, um genau zu sein. In Wahrheit sind Donnervögel nicht viel anders als Phoenixe, sie können schwere Lasten tragen, für den Transport herum blitzen, statt Feuer und ihre Federn erzeugen einen Blitz ... na ja.

Bei vorsichtiger und richtiger Anwendung kann daraus eine kraftvolle Heilsalbe gemacht werden oder es kann eine kraftvolle Zubereitung entstehen, die lebendige Halluzinationen der Zukunft hervorruft. Was ich schwöre, nur einmal getan habe, als ich 14 war. Das war eine Höllenreise.

Was bleibt noch zu erzählen? Ich habe mein erstes magisches Ritual am Tag meines 11. Lebensjahres absolviert. Es war nicht allzu empörend. Eher ein Übergangsritus zwischen Reinblütern, um den Fluss der Magie in den eigenen Körper zu verstärken und es daher einfacher zu machen, sie beim Wirken von Zaubersprüchen zu fühlen. Ich habe das mit Blaise und Theo an meiner Seite gemacht. Obwohl Theos alter Mann keine Ahnung hatte, dass er da war. Denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt galt die Familie der Blacks als grenzwertige Blutverräter und der einzige Grund, warum die Bigotten Idioten im Zauber-gGamot nicht hinter uns her waren, war unser beträchtlicher Reichtum.

In dieser Nacht verstand ich, warum Voldemort so weit gegangen war wie er es tat, die Grenzen der Rituale überschritten und sie weiter vorangetrieben hatte als alle anderen. Ich schäme mich nicht zuzugeben, dass ich das Gefühl von zusätzlicher Kraft mochte, mich in etwas Besseres zu verwandeln, etwas Stärkeres als zuvor. Es war berauschend.

Natürlich war meine Neugier geweckt, was mich dazu veranlasste, mehr über Rituale und sogar die Vollendung einiger kleinerer Rituale zu forschen ... und eines ziemlich großen Rituals.


	3. Making an Impression

**Making an Impression**

Ich trat in Gringotts ein, während ich die Hand meiner Mutter hielt, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kindern hatte ich keine Probleme, mit ihr in der Nähe gesehen zu werden. Barchoke machte sich bereits auf den Weg. So war es, da ihre Familie eines der größten Konten der Bank besaß.

"Crow Barchoke." Begrüßte ich ihn, während ich meinen Oberkörper neigte, was den Kobold zum lächeln brachte. Er hatte mir sogar einen Kobold-Kampflehrer zur Hand gegeben. Kobold Martial Arts waren ... einzigartig. Denn es war einzig und allein darauf ausgelegt, den Gegner so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten. Es war schmutzig, es war brutal und es war absolut wunderbar!

Meine früheren Erfahrungen in Tai Chi hatten mir sehr geholfen und ermöglichten einen raschen Aufstieg. Während ich zu der Zeit noch kein Meister der Kunst war, war ich gut ausgebildet und habe mich anständig weitergebildet.

"Lady Black und Hadrian ... es scheint, als hättest du erst gestern die Blutuntersuchungen gemacht ... sieh dich jetzt an." Wir gaben uns die Hand und legten uns die freien linken Hände auf die Schulter. Dies war so nah an einer Umarmung wie es Kobolden möglich war. Danach erlaubte meine Mutter dem Kobold, ihren Handrücken zu küssen, bevor sie zur Sache ging.

"Hadrian bestand auf ein Update für seine Investitionen." Erklärte Dorea, als sie meine Hand losgelassen hatte, die nun stattdessen auf meiner linken Schulter ruhte.

"Wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt." Wir betraten sein Büro, das wie üblich mit nur ein paar Ordnern ordentlich gereinigt war und auf seinem Schreibtisch eine spezielle Feder ausstellte, die ich kannte und als Blutfeder für Verträge erkannte. Er hatte den Teppich dieses Mal wieder erneuert. Er hatte eine dunkelrote Farbe mit einigen goldenen Markierungen und Mustern. Es erinnerte mich ein bisschen an Gryffindor-Farben.

"Ihre Investitionen in Nimbus Besen scheinen sich dank der jüngsten Veröffentlichung des Nimbus 2000 gut zu rentieren und erzielen bereits jetzt spürbare Renditen, die voraussichtlich im nächsten Jahr weiter steigen und bis zur Markteinführung des Nimbus 2001 ansteigen werden. Beim französischen Hersteller Vitesse sind wir noch in der Planungsphase, und wir werden in einigen Monaten nicht viel dazu sagen können. Aber Sie haben fähige Leute in ihrem Team, und wie ich bereits vor einem Jahr sagte, erwarten wir, dass sie dies tun ziemlich gut ist."

Meine Mutter lächelte mich an und tätschelte meine Schulter. "Gut gemacht Hadrian." Es war eine Potter-Tradition, dass ihre Kinder ein kleines Stipendium von 50.000 Galeonen erhielten, um es zu investieren. Ich war etwas früh dran und hatte vor meinem elften Geburtstag darum gebeten. Meine Mutter hatte ... sich geweigert zuzustimmen, aber schließlich nachgegeben, nachdem ich einen vollständigen Geschäftsplan sowie die Überprüfung, die Barchoke für mich durchgeführt hatte, ihr vorgelegt hatte.

Ich erinnere mich gern an diesen Tag als einen ihrer stolzesten Momente. Ich würde niemals müde werden von ihren Umarmungen oder ihren Worten der Ermutigung für meine Zukunft oder dem Lob meiner harten Arbeit, unabhängig davon, wofür diese Arbeit war.

In der Geschichte der Potters gab es nur zwei Investitionen, die getätigt wurden und scheiterten. Der erste stammte von meinem verstorbenen Großonkel Fleamont, der überredet wurde, in eine Firma zu investieren, die Bohrmaschinen herstellte, und Petunia Dursley gehörte, die Schwester meiner „richtigen" Mutter.

Der zweite war mein Vater, der versuchte, einen neuen Scherz-Laden einzurichten. Das einzige Problem war, dass er keine Produkte zu verkaufen hatte.

"Danke Crow Barchoke, möge dein Gold weiter fließen." Sagte ich respektvoll.

"Nein ... danke Hadrian. Ich bin sicher, unsere Familien werden weiterhin gute Geschäfte miteinander machen." Er gluckste. "Und habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du versuchen sollst, die Kobold-Sprache zu sprechen? Ich werde dir nicht böse sein." Ich war natürlich in mehreren Sprachen unterrichtet worden. Neben der Sprache der Krieger, wie die Kobolde sie nannten, sprach ich auch Französisch und Chinesisch.

"Ich werde versuchen, es besser zu machen." Versprach ich lächelnd.

"Es war schön dich zu sehen, Barchoke." Meine Mutter erklärte sich freundlich bereit zu gehen.

"Und Sie Lady Black. Ich werde Sie sicher informieren, wenn sich etwas in Bezug auf die Investitionen des jungen Hadrian ändert." Wir lächelten ihn beide an, bevor wir uns entschuldigten zu gehen. Es war Zeit, meinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Auf dem Weg nach Ollivanders versuchte meine Mutter erneut, mich zu überzeugen, anstelle von Hogwarts die Beauxbatons Akademie zu besuchen. Und während viele meiner Freunde hätten einsteigen können ... würde das nicht jeder tun. Und so hatte ich mich für Hogwarts entschieden, als ich in den Pausen zusätzliche Nachhilfe erhielt.

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, mir geht es gut. Blaise und Theo halten meinen Rücken frei. Und vergiss Daphne und Tracey nicht. Wenn sie nicht in Slytherin landen, esse ich einen Besen!" Warte einen Moment, fügte ich hinzu. "Wenn ich nicht in Slytherin lande, esse ich einen Besen." Das brachte sie zum Lachen.

Ich drückte beruhigend ihre Hand, ich würde mich nicht in einen Mobber verwandeln und mein vorheriges magisches Training vor anderen zur Schau stellen, wie es manche Leute in der Schule getan hatten ... "Ich bin nicht James, was auch immer ich tue ... wird einen Grund haben." Obwohl dies gewährt wurde, hatten einige Streiche meines Vaters Todesser als Ziele. Ich wusste, dass Dumbles irgendwie immer noch in meiner alten Familie mitmischte. Wenn er das mit mir versuchen würde ... würde das Chaos losbrechen. Zum Glück für uns beide konnte ich mich gut verstecken und interessierte ihn viele Jahre lang überhaupt nicht.

"Ich weiß, das Porträt des lieben Charlus hat dir viel beigebracht, oder?" Ich strahlte sie an. Ich wünschte mit meinem ganzen Sein, ich hätte Großvater persönlich getroffen. Wie um alles in der Welt, James so mit seinen Vater umgehen konnte, war mir ein Rätsel.

Kurz danach betraten wir den Zauberstab-Laden. "Jetzt schwing ihn einfach, Liebes." Sagte Ollivander freundlich, als ein junges Mädchen genau das tat. Der Ausbruch der Magie war für alle im Raum offensichtlich, die beiden Erwachsenen schienen sich bei dem plötzlichen Machtdruck ein wenig zusammenzucken. Mundanes waren nicht dafür gemacht, so etwas auszuhalten.

Meine Mutter schaute mit dem, was ich nur als Stolz bezeichnen kann, als ich zu ihnen ging und meine Hände auf ihren Rücken legte. Ihre Körper zitterten unter der plötzlichen Berührung und der Wärme, die ihre Körper überflutete.

"Ihre Tochter nehme ich an?" Sie nickten beide. "Mein Name ist Hadrian Black. Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?"

"Ja ... sehr. Vielen Dank. Ich bin Emma, das ist mein Ehemann Daniel. Und das ist ..." "Mum! Hast du das gesehen?" Fragte das Mädchen aufgeregt und sprang mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihrer Mutter.

Meine Augen wanderten über den Zauberstab. Ich habe mich seit Jahren sehr für Zauberstab-Kunde interessiert. Was sie zu tragen schien, war ein Weinholz-Zauberstab, ungefähr 30 cm. Ich lächelte. Nach dem Holz ihres gewählten Zauberstabs zu urteilen, suchte das Mädchen immer noch nach ihrem Platz im Leben.

Sie trat ohne Angst vor, was an und für sich eine mutige Sache war. "Hallo? Ich bin Hermine Jean Granger, wer könntest du sein?" Ich lächelte sie an, nahm ihre Hand in meine und küsste ihren Handrücken. "Hadrian Black. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, dich zu treffen, Hermine." Ich sah ihr in die Augen und sah, dass sie rot wurde. Ich hätte ihren Namen und Shakespeare erwähnen können, aber ich befürchtete, ich könnte es etwas dicker auftragen, als gewollt. "Ich denke, wir werden uns öfters in Hogwarts sehen."

"Wirst du auch den Zug nehmen?" Ich lächelte weiter und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. "K-kann ich bei dir sitzen?" Das Erröten wurde heller, ich war total entspannt um Mädchen herum. Zwei meiner besten Freunde waren weiblich und als wir aufwuchsen, hatten wir eine einfache Regel unter uns. Keine Lügen, nur die Wahrheit. Auch wenn es weh tut.

"Ich würde niemals nein zu einem Freund sagen. Ich werde auf der Plattform auf dich warten, ja? Sei nicht zu spät." Sie errötete immer noch und erwiderte mein Lächeln mit einem vollen Grinsen, das ihre leicht vergrößerten Vorderzähne enthüllte.

"Ich würde sagen, das war ein Treffer." Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen in der Ecke flüsterte ihrer blonden Begleiterin zu. "Einverstanden, Stärke?"

"Ich gebe ihn eine 9 von 10 auf der Black Skala" Antwortete Tracey sicher.

"Hätte er erwähnt, dass er wusste, woher ihr Name kommt, würde ich 10 sagen." Antwortete Daphne Greengrass antwortete mit voller Zustimmung.

Sie sahen zu, wie Dorea Black mit den Eltern der offensichtlich Mundane geborenen jungen Hexe sprach, bevor sie gingen. Das junge Mädchen winkte Hadrian noch einmal zu. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es sich lohnt, zurück zu bleiben, Daphne!" Meinte Tracey breit grinsend.

"Hadrian!" Ich wandte mich der Stimme zu, natürlich wusste ich es, zumal nur sehr wenige diesen Namen für mich verwenden durften.

"Tracey." Ich fing sie leicht und wirbelte sie herum. "Du hast alle Traditionen gelernt, nicht wahr?"

"Ja ... aber es ist alles so stickig. Daphne hier hat das Reinblut Pokerface perfektioniert und sie erschreckt mich manchmal mit ihrer Gleichgültigkeit. Ich verspreche, ich werde dieses Zeug für private Anlässe in der Schule behalten, aber es ist schon ein paar Wochen her und ich habe dich vermisst." Ich drückte sie in eine Umarmung, bevor ich losließ, wie zu erwarten war, streckte Daphne ihre Hand aus und so folgte ich der Etikette. Nahm sie und strich mit meinen Lippen über ihren Handrücken. Sie lächelte freundlich, bevor sie flüsterte.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Ich gluckste, wir würden uns bald mehr als genug sehen.

Eine neue Familie betrat den Zauberstab-Laden, ich erkannte sie sofort. Die Potter´s. Ich hatte heute versucht, ihnen auszuweichen. Die einzige Person, die ich überhaupt aus der Ferne sehen wollte, war Rosy. Eigentlich nannte ich Roselyn immer nur Rosy oder Rose. Sie teilte ihr Rabenhaar mit ihrem Vater und mir. Und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen mit mir und ihrer Mutter. Sie war gerade 5 geworden.

"Mr. Ollivander, wir sind gekommen, um Daniels Zauberstab zu holen." Erklärte James stolz und trat direkt an die Spitze der kleinen Schlange. Dorea wollte ihn gerade herumreißen, als ich eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte und sie stoppte. Es würde niemandem gut tun, wenn zwei der alten Familien öffentlich streiten würden.

"Hawwy!"

Ich lächelte meine Schwester an und hob sie hoch, als sie auf mich zu rannte. Sie war der Hauptgrund, warum wir den Kontakt zum Haus Potter wieder aufgenommen hatten. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, sie das entzückende kleine Mädchen ignorieren zu lassen. Und meine Adoptivmutter hatte auch nicht die Absicht, es zuzulassen, und bestand darauf, dass ich viel Zeit habe, um mit Rose zu verbringen. Natürlich waren wir schnell und stark verbunden.

"Hadrian." Sagte Daniel und streckte eine Hand aus, die ich schüttelte.

"Wie geht es dir Daniel?" Fragte ich, immer noch meine Schwester mit dem anderen Arm hochhaltend. "Training, Training, Training. Ich werde den Unterricht unterbrechen." Obwohl ich damals stark daran gezweifelt hatte, waren die Fähigkeiten meines Bruders in Bezug auf Zauberkunst nicht zu leugnen.

"Hadrian ... es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen." Ich nickte meiner Mutter zu.

"Ich hoffe, ihr seid gesund, Lady Potter." Das war alles, was ich tun konnte. Ich habe ... wie schon erwähnt eine lange Erinnerung.

"Harry ...", sagte James zu mir. Ich habe ihn ignoriert. Ein bisschen wusste ich auch gegen ihn. Aber eines durfte ich machen, da er Chef seines Hauses war und ich nicht.

"Holen sie den Zauberstab für ihren Sohn, Lord Potter. Sie lassen den halben Laden warten." Tadelte Dorea und brachte mich zum Lächeln.

Ich beobachtete sie, während Tracey und Daphne ein paar kleine Zaubertricks machten, um meine Schwester zu unterhalten. Ähnlich wie beim ersten Mal, als wir uns getroffen hatten.

Stechpalme, 30 cm mit einer Phönixfeder als Kern. Ich war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er Dumbledores Junge war. Ich senkte meinen Kopf zu den wartenden Schülern und Eltern. Da es ziemlich lange gedauert hatte, bis Ollivander den Zauberstab meines Bruders gefunden hatte. Bei mir ging es viel schneller, da ich mir selbst ein persönlichen Zauberstab bestellt hatte. Die hundert Galeonen waren gut angelegt.

Die Schachtel, in der sich mein Zauberstab befand, schien leicht zu vibrieren, als Ollivander sie von hinten herauszog. Die Potters waren offenbar geblieben, aus Neugier. Er zog den Deckel ab und legte das dunkelbraune Holz frei. "13,5 Zoll Mr. Black. Schilfrohr und eine Donnervogel-Feder. Wir können großartige Dinge von Ihnen erwarten. Tatsächlich großartige Dinge." Da er gerade eine ähnliche Rede gegenüber meinem Bruder gehalten hatte, war ich nicht sehr interessiert. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und der Zauberstab schoss vorwärts. Der Griff war glatt, aber eingewickelt in Schuppen meiner Schlange, die meine Vertraute war, Lutain. Es war dadurch unmöglich, dass er mir aus der Hand genommen werden konnte.

"Danke, dass Sie das für mich gemacht haben, Sir." Ollivander lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

"Wir alle haben unsere Berufung im Leben." Wir haben uns eingerichtet, bevor er eilig losging, um den nächsten Kunden zu bedienen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir viel Zeit mit der Familie Greengrass und Davis. Zum Abschluss aßen wir in unseren bevorzugten Chinesischen Restaurant. Wer würden glauben, dass Reinblüter nicht in ein Restaurant essen gehen würden?

Beide Mädchen küssten mich unter dem wachsamen Blick meiner Mutter auf die Wange. Etwas, das ich erwiderte und sie zum Kichern brachte.

"Magst du die Mädchen, Hadrian?"

"Ja." Sagte ich breit grinsend. Sie waren immerhin gute Freunde von mir. Sie lächelte und nahm noch einmal meine Hand, bevor wir nach Hause apparierten.

Dort wurde ich dann über Eheverträge informiert, was noch viele Reine Blutsverwandte taten. Dorea informierte mich dann über Verträge mit den meisten Mädchen, die ich kannte. Das war kurz bevor sie über meinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck lachte.

"Keine Sorge, es handelt sich nur um Basisverträge, es ist eher eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme gegen die anderen Reinblut -Familien, die irgendwelche lustigen Geschäfte machen, als etwas, das sie bindet. Außerdem ... werde ich dir ein Geheimnis darüber verraten. Spezielle Verträge und Verträge die sich magisch verlängern. Niemand ... und ich meine wirklich niemand, würde ein minderjähriges Kind in einen bindenden Vertrag aufnehmen. Alle Eltern, die ihren Töchtern oder Söhnen verbindliche Eheverträge aufbürden, sind voll davon. Sie hoffen, wenn die Frist zwischen den beiden "Parteien" abgelaufen ist, muss eine Einigung erzielt werden. Verträge ... magisch oder auf andere Weise erfordern ihr Einverständnis. Alle Reinblütigen Eltern, die sich dessen nicht bewusst sind, verlieren ihre eigene Magie, anstatt ihre Kinder zu verlieren. "

"Also werden die Verträge nach der Geburt geschlossen?" Fragte ich und fühlte ein enormes Gewicht auf meiner Schulter.

"Bullshit." Sagte sie und wedelte mit der Hand. "Magisch oder nicht, es ist einfach nicht so, wie Verträge funktionieren. Stell dir vor, was ich einer Familie antun könnte, wenn ich ein Stück Magie und Verwirr-Zauber nutzen würde, um verbindliche Verträge nicht nur für die aktuelle, sondern auch für die folgende Generation zu erstellen. Es würde ein Chaos geben. Ich könnte sie nicht nur dazu bringen, das zu tun, was ich wollte, sondern ich könnte ihnen auch alles wegnehmen. " Ich lächelte sie an, sie hatte natürlich recht. Das würde natürlich nicht verhindern, dass bestimmte ignorante Parteien im vierten Jahr in einem bestimmten Turnier zum vierten Champion gewählt werden ...

Nun ... wo war ich? Richtig! Erstes Jahr.

Ich sah zu, wie der Dampf aus dem alten Hogwarts -Express aufstieg. Beide Teile waren beeindruckend und enttäuschend. Muggel haben so viel mehr mit Technologie gemacht als wir. Ich musste nicht lange auf die junge Hermine Granger warten, um mich auf dem Bahnsteig zu begleiten.

Ich erinnere mich, dass sie so nervös war, dass ihre Beine zitterten. "Hermine." Sagte ich und erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Hadrian! Gott sei Dank!" Während ich versuchte, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, umarmte ich sie warm. Was auch immer es schien, das Mädchen war absolut verängstigt. Ich hatte daran keine Schuld. Die meisten der neuen 11-jährigen Schüler hatten nie viel Zeit außerhalb ihrer Eltern verbracht. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wären sie ohne ihre Eltern in einen Internat.

"Nun dann ... ruhig genug, um in den Zug zu steigen?" Nachdem sie mich einen Moment angelächelt hatte, nickte sie kurz und schloss sich mir an.

Meine Mutter wartete an der Tür auf uns und wir umarmten uns noch einmal. "Dies ist dein erster Schritt ins Erwachsenenalter. Du wirst mehr Zeit in der Schule verbringen als zu Hause und bald werden dir deine Freunde besser bekannt sein als ich ..." Sagte sie zu mir mit weinerlichen Augen. Ich drückte die ältere Hexe fester. "Ich werde dich immer lieben, Mum. Nichts wird das jemals ändern." Sie strich mit den Händen über meine Roben und streckte sie aus.

"Bring das Haus Black zurück." Sagte sie nur stolz lächelnd, bevor sie meine Stirn küsste, was Hermine ebenfalls zum Lächeln brachte. Auch sie konnte sehen, wie nah wir uns waren.

"Ehre dein Blut." Flüsterte ich und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor ich Hermines Hand nahm und sie hinein führte.

Die Zugfahrt war ruhig und ich stellte Hermine bald sowohl Blaise als auch Theo vor. Wir erklärten, dass wir höchstwahrscheinlich in Slytherin landen würden und uns möglicherweise so verhalten müssten, als ob wir sie zumindest im ersten Jahr nicht im Freien mögen würden. Ich wollte dieses Haus unbedingt unter meine Kontrolle bringen, wenn das zweite Jahr vorüber war.

Natürlich wurden wir bald von Neville Longbottom besucht, der seine Grüße und besten Wünsche überbrachte, wie es von ihm als Erben der Longbottom- Linie erwartet wurde.

"Deine Kröte?" Fragte ich verwirrt, sicher würde er keinen von denen mitbringen. Er würde das Gespött der Erstklässler sein.

"Er heißt Trevor und er war ein Geschenk von meinem Onkel." Sagte Neville schwer.

"Aha." Ich ließ meinen Zauberstab aus meinem rechten Unterarm -Holster gleiten und zeigte auf den Korridor. Dann rief ich: "Accio Trevor die Kröte!"

Daniel kam ungefähr 2 Minuten später an uns vorbei, kurz nachdem Neville seine Kröte zurückbekommen hatte. Er tat nicht allzu viel, um anzuerkennen, dass ich dort war, ich erwartete wirklich nicht, dass er auch nur die grundlegende Etikette für Reinblüter befolgen würde, aber es wäre schön gewesen.

"Komm schon ... es sind nur ein paar zukünftige Schlangen." Ich kannte ihn natürlich ... oder zumindest "seine" Familie. Rote Haare ... sommersprossig. Er war ein Weasley, so sicher wie der Himmel blau war. Er hörte natürlich auf ... als er mich sah. Er schaute zwischen Daniel und mir und wirkte verwirrt.

Ja ... Daniel und ich sind Zwillinge, aber es gibt gewisse ... Unterschiede, die uns auszeichnen. Die Potter-Familie mit James als Oberhaupt benutzten keine Rituale, die sie als dunkel und barbarisch missachteten, während es der Black Familie natürlich nichts ausmachte. Und obwohl er vielleicht ein magisches Training erhalten hat, habe ich meinen Körper auch als Waffe trainiert. Habe ich erwähnt, wie sehr ich Kobold Martial Arts liebe?

Ich war ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer als er, ohne die Brille. Meine Schultern waren etwas breiter und mein Körper schlanker.

Der Weasley war groß für jemanden in seinem Alter, keine Frage .. aber es gab keine Finesse. Kein trainierter Muskel. Er war nur so ... groß. Und als ich meine Augenbraue hochzog und ihn herausforderte, mit finsterer Miene mit mir zu sprechen, färbte er sich wütend rot, bevor er Daniel packte und ging.

"Du bist schrecklich." Sagte Daphne kopfschüttelnd.

"Bald genug wirst du Lucius Malfoy beschämen." Tracey stimmte zu und brachte mich und ihr Kichern zum Knurren.

Die Sortierung war eine kurze Angelegenheit, Daphne, Tracey und ich landeten alle in Slytherin, so wie wir es erwartet hatten. Theodore und Blaise taten es auch. Die Erben der beiden Familien Bones und Abbott gingen nach Hufflepuff, Hermine nach Gryffindor, ebenso wie Parvati Patil und mein Bruder mit seinem dickköpfigen Freund Ronald. Während Parvatis Platzierung Sinn machte, hatte ich noch nie von Zwillingen gehört, die in ein anderes Haus kamen, als Padma nach Ravenclaw ging. So auch die Überraschung dieses Jahres ... Sue Li, ein Mädchen, das ich ein paarmal im Zweikampf getroffen hatte, war anscheinend gekommen, um Hogwarts zu besuchen, was eine Überraschung war, da ich wusste, dass sie für Beauxbatons Akademie in Frage kam, da sie dort, sehr auf Duell-Zauber wert legten.

Die Hälfte der Slytherins seufzte, als Dumbledore mit seinen Warnungen über den Wald und den dritten Stock fortfuhr. Ich sah den rothaarigen Jungen neben meinem Bruder zu ihm flüstern. Offensichtlich klang ein äußerst schmerzhafter Tod für den rothaarigen Idioten anziehend. Kopfschüttelnd war es Zeit zu Abend zu essen, bald würden die Hyänen kommen.

**Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, einige Zeit später ...**

Ich war umzingelt, meine Großmutter hatte mir davon erzählt. Das Schikanieren der Halbblüter, um ihnen ihren Platz beizubringen. Dies wäre das letzte Jahr, in dem sie dies taten. "Geh und stell dich zu Daphne." Sagte ich Tracey, und sie ging weg.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie zurücktreten, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob Sie genug Gehirn in Ihren Köpfen haben, um zuzuhören."

"Du wirst dich an nichts erinnern." Ich lächelte den älteren Jungen an.

"Du bist kein Dumbledore, also bezweifle ich, dass du meine Okklumentikschilde auch nur ankratzen würdest. Aber du kannst es versuchen." Während ich sprach, krempelte ich die Ärmel weiter hoch.

"Ich hoffe, ihr Leute wisst, wie man kämpft, denn ich werde mich nicht mit 5 gegen 1 duellieren." Mit einem Blitz der Magie kam Mia an. Ich sandte knisterndes Licht über meinen Körper.

Sie waren sich nicht sicher ... leider musste das passieren, sonst würden sie uns als leichte Beute ansehen. "Lumos Solem! Flante!" Mit einem Lichtblitz und einem einfachen Wurfzauber wurden alle 5 rückwärts geschleudert. Einer von ihnen ging direkt durch einen Tisch. Der andere wurde von einem wütenden Blitzvogel angegriffen. Und ein dritter fiel bei dem Anblick einer tödlichen Schlange, die sich um seinen Hals schlang, in Ohnmacht. "Adhaesi!" Schrie ich und klebte sie auf die Oberfläche, auf die sie gekracht waren.

Als ich hinüberging, erfüllte meine Magie den Raum. Ich stand über die fünf Drittklässler und zeigte mit meinem Zauberstab. "Ossis Fragmen." Ich wiederholte den Zauber viermal und brach ihnen die Knochen der dominanten Hände.

Alle sahen zu, wie ich über ihnen stand und meine Stimme noch einmal hob. "Tracey und ich sind beide Halbblüter, wir sind nicht euer Spielzeug, nicht eure Ziele." Mit einem Zauberblitz in den Augen trat ich auf die Brust eines der Drittklässler.

"Ich bin der zukünftige Lord Black. Habt ihr auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was das bedeutet?" Einige von ihnen schauderten, weil sie genau wussten, was das bedeutete.

"Meine Vorfahren haben sich jeden letzten Zauber ausgedacht, den eure Familien jemals benutzt haben. Alles, was die Todesser jemals gewirkt haben, war eine Erfindung der Familie Black. Sogar die Unverzeihlichen wurden mit der Hilfe der Familie Black erfunden. Ich mag der Sohn von James und Lily Potter sein. .. aber macht keinen Fehler. Ich bin ein Black. Dorea Black hat mich mit Werten, Ehre und mehr Wissen über Zaubersprüche erzogen, als ihr euch vorstellen vermö könnt mir jetzt nicht folgen, aber im Laufe der Jahre werdet Ihr alle eine Sache lernen ... "

Sie schluckten schwer, als die Spitze meines Zauberstabs wieder zu leuchten begann.

"Ich bin der Sohn meiner Großeltern ..." Meine Hand schnappte nach unten, mit der Absicht, sie für mindestens einen Monat in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, aber genau wie es geschah, wurde mein Handgelenk von einer viel älteren ... viel raueren Hand erfasst.

"Das ist genug." Die Stimme war gleichmäßig, aber ich wusste sofort, dass dieser Junge ... nicht wie die anderen war.

"Cameron wir ..." Der Junge hob seine andere Hand zu dem jungen Mädchen, während er auf mich herabblickte.

"Ich habe euch allen letztes Jahr gesagt, dass es aufhören sollte. Habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt?" Es wurde gemurmelt und Unzufriedenheit zum Ausdruck gebracht. Ich habe ihn beobachtet, es war klar, dass dies vorbei war ... obwohl ich es zugegebenermaßen nicht zu schätzen wusste, unterbrochen zu werden, als ich im Begriff war, ein Exempel an den Drittklässlern zu vollziehen, die es wagten, mich erniedrigen zu wollen.

Das schwarze Ebenholz-Haar des jungen Mannes war im Nacken zurückgebunden. Seine Roben waren sauber und ich wusste, dass sie von hoher Qualität waren. Der äußere Schein, war wichtiger als das Magische Wissen im Haus der Schlangen. Die kleine Nadel an seiner Brust entblößte ihn für das, was er war. Das soll heißen, er war Schulsprecher. Als Slytherin hat das viel über ihn gesagt.

"Erbe Black, ich entschuldige mich für die Behandlung, die Sie von den Schülern von Slytherin erhalten haben. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie ..." Er sah auf meinen Zauberstab und grinste wissend. "Bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen, bei diesen Personen. Nur zusammen sind wir stark. Geteilt fallen wir." Ich schloss die Augen, nickte aber leicht und ließ seine Hand endlich los.

Der ältere Schulsprecher trat einen Schritt zurück und bot mir seine Hand an. "Cameron Gruff, Schulsprecher und Siebtklässler." Ich schüttelte ihm ohne zu zögern die Hand. Abgesehen von Snape selbst war er eindeutig der Anführer der Schlangen und zumindest im Moment musste ich das akzeptieren.

"Hadrian Salazar Black, Erbe der Black und ein paar mehr, die ich vorerst nicht preisgeben möchte." Ich lasse das absichtlich so stehen. Diese kleine Menge an Informationen würde die schlaueren Mitglieder meines Hauses wochenlang beschäftigen.

"Du kannst mich Hadrian nennen." Cameron nickte, bevor er mich wieder losließ und mir erlaubte, die Menge erneut anzusprechen. "Ich möchte Sie alle offiziell darüber informieren, dass die Davis-Familie von nun an, unter dem Protektorat der Familie Black steht..."

"Ebenso die Familie Greengrass." Daphne fügte hinzu, dass es keine Missverständnisse geben sollte.

"Ebenso die Familie Greengrass." Wiederholte Hadrian. "Daher werden alle weiteren Versuche, Tracey Schaden zuzufügen oder sie tatsächlich zu bedrohen, mit extremer und brutaler Vergeltung geahndet." Selbst Cameron verspürte einen Schauer im Rücken, er hatte nicht die Absicht, jemals zu erfahren, was Hadrian Black als extrem und brutal einstufte.

"Nun dann ... Professor Snape fühlt sich unwohl und hat mich gebeten, die übliche Einführung in das Haus Slytherin zu machen. Wenn sich alle Erstklässler versammeln würden. Flint, Du sammelst die Drittklässler ein und bring sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Keine Umwege und wenn ich herausfinde, dass du einige von ihnen verletzt hast, wirst du dir wünschen, dass ein Klatscher dich schlägt, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. "

"Richtig. Lass uns Idioten werden." Erklärte der trollisch aussehende Junge, während er seine Schützlinge einsammelte.

"Nun dann ...", sagte Cameron und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihnen um. "Willkommen in Hogwarts und in unserem Haus, ihr werdet bald feststellen, dass einige Leute Vorurteile gegenüber euch haben, weil ihr hier seid. Genau wie ihr feststellen werdet, dass einige von unserem Haus Reinblut Propaganda werdet es ertragen. Ihr werdet es akzeptieren. Es gibt unterschiedliche Meinungen innerhalb dieser Mauern ... und solltet ihr euch streiten, dann innerhalb dieser Mauern. Mehr als jedes andere Haus, mehr als sogar Hufflepuff, steht das Haus Slytherin zusammen, weil wir es müssen. Weil für die meisten außerhalb dieser Mauern, wir die nächste Generation, an Schwarzmagiern sind."

"Niemand in Slytherin kümmert es, wenn ihr die Ausgangssperre brecht oder draußen sein wollt. Stellt nur sicher, dass jemand Bescheid weiß, dass er die Tür von innen für euch öffnen kann. Das Bild draußen lässt Sie nicht aufwecken. Wenn ihr gegen die Regeln verstoßt, stellt sicher, dass ihr nicht dabei erwischt werdet. Ansonsten werdet ihr eine Strafe von Professor Snape oder mir erwarten."

"Was den Professor betrifft, hasst er Schüler, die sprechen ... wenn sie nicht angesprochen werden. Hebt eure Hand in seiner Klasse aber schweigt. Auch wenn er sie nicht wahrzunehmen scheint, wird er eure Bemühungen anerkennen. Wenn er euch eine Frage stellt, beantwortet diese mit Sicherheit und Zuversicht. Steht zu dem, was ihr sagt. Und beantwortet niemals eine Frage mit einer weiteren Frage «Er winkte mit der Hand, damit sie folgten, und so gingen sie einen langen Korridor entlang.

"Die meisten dieser Zimmer sind Doppelzimmer, es gibt ein paar Einzelzimmer ... jedes Jahr bekommen sie die besten Schülerinnen und Schüler des Jahres." Ein lautes Aufschreien störte sie, als Hadrian Draco an den Haaren festhielt. Der Junge hatte eine blutige Nase.

"Entschuldigung, Draco wollte gerade den Fehler machen, mein neues Zimmer zu betreten." Cameron war zuerst verwirrt, als sie vor einem Doppelzimmer standen ... als es ihm dämmerte. Sie waren zu viele. Unabhängig davon ... würde einer der Jungen, der am besten ein Einzelzimmer bekommt, allein in einem Doppelzimmer wohnen. Und Hadrian hatte sich gerade diesen Platz gesichert.

"Die linke Seite ist für Jungen, die rechte Seite für Mädchen. Seid euch bewusst, dass die Zimmer stark abgeschirmt sind und dass Jungen, die sich in irgendeiner zwielichtigen Angelegenheit befinden, ein Mädchen dazu zwingen, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht wollen ... nun … das Schloss wird es den Professor mitteilen. Nur unseren Hauslehrer Professor Snape. Aber auch mir als Schulsprecher. Lasst mich euch versichern ... "Ein wildes Lächeln breitete sich über seine Lippen aus. "Eure Strafe wird Streng sein." Sie zitterten alle.

"In allen Räumen findet ihr das nötigste. Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl und ein Schrank. Es wird von euch erwartet, dass ihr Zauberkunst und Verwandlung einsetzt, um euer Zimmer so zu dekorieren, wie ihr wollt. Euer Zimmer wird euer Statussymbol sein. Einige von euch werden ihren Status erkaufen, andere werden obere Klassenkameraden bitten, dies für sie zu tun. Geld oder Gefälligkeiten können ausgetauscht werden. Wie ihr es tut, liegt bei euch. Dies ist das Haus der List. Geht euren Weg ..." Noch mehr Gemurmel, einige waren aufgeregt, Milicent Bullstrode schien entsetzt zu sein, etwas umgestalten zu müssen. Feststellen, dass es ihr schwächstes Thema war. Während Tracey nur lächelte. Daphne war gut in Verzauber-Kunst, während Tracey in Verwandlung sehr begabt war.

"Auf der linken Seite findet ihr die Badezimmer und auf der rechten Seite die Duschen. Jeder Junge, der versucht, die Mädchentoiletten oder Duschen im Kerker zu betreten, bereitet sich besser auf einen längeren Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel vor. Gleiches gilt für alle Mädchen, die dies versuchen. Wenn ihr fragen habt, könnt ihr euch gern an mich oder Professor Snape wenden. Ihr werdet immer Hilfe finden, sofern es möglich ist. Jedoch ... solltet ihr Probleme haben, versucht sie zuerst allein zu lösen, bevor ihr euch an uns wendet, sonst gebt ihr uns den Anreiz, dies zu ignorieren. Lässt mich euch sagen, dass Professor Snape sehr glücklich ist, wenn er Hilfe bekommt bei der Sortierung neuer Zaubertränke. " Ein weiteres Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er endlich seine Hände zusammen klatschte.

"Das ist alles für den Moment, seid Pünktlich wach für das Frühstück um 7 Uhr, um eure Stundenpläne zu erhalten. Plant genug Zeit zum Essen, die erste Klasse beginnt genau um 9 Uhr."

Ich war nicht überrascht zu sehen, wie Daphne und Tracey zusammen ein Zimmer beanspruchten, und da weder Theo noch Blaise mit Draco oder seinen Gorillas ein Zimmer haben wollten, gaben sie einzelne Zimmer auf und nahmen stattdessen eines zusammen.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und seufzte, das würde wahrscheinlich die halbe Nacht dauern. "Dobby." Fragte ich ins nichts und rief meinen äußerst treuen persönlichen Elfen herbei. "Ich brauche dich, um meine Bettwäsche von zu Hause zu holen, genauso wie Mias Vogelstange."

Der junge Elf lächelte glücklich, bevor er sich verbeugte. "Ja Meister."

Während Lutain sich aus meiner Robe löste und zu Boden rutschte, schien er zu gähnen, wie ich erkannte.

_"Wir machen jetzt die Hälfte, morgen die andere Hälfte." _Teilte ich ihm mit, dass die Schlange nicken solle.

_"Wie du sagst, Meister."_

Und damit begann ich meine Magie im ganzen Raum zu weben.

Die beiden Betten begannen für einen Moment, sich zu nähern, bevor sie stetig, aber sehr langsam zu einem verschmolzen. Ich nahm mir Zeit, um es richtig zu machen. Ich musste es ein paar Mal auf magische Weise verstärken, damit die Verwandlung blieb. Ich war gut für ein Erstklässler, aber ich war noch nicht stark genug, um es auf einmal zu tun. Nicht so, wie Dumbledore oder jemand anderes es hätte tun können

Die Holzschnitzereien am Kopfende des Bettes zeigten Mia mit ausgestreckten Flügeln, die Schnitzereien waren nicht so kompliziert, wie ich sie gerne gehabt hätte, aber sie würden es vorerst tun. Ich färbte das helle Holz in eine angenehmere, tiefere Goldfarbe und sah zu, wie Dobby kurz darauf eine passende Matratze brachte. Über dem Bett und in den schwarzen Felsen der Kerker gravierte ich die 3 Leitsprüche meiner Familie.

Der Black Leitspruch: Tojours Pur, was _Immer Rein_ bedeutet. Dorea hatte mich gelehrt, es als reines Herz zu verstehen, als unerschütterliche Überzeugung in Bezug auf die eigenen Überzeugungen und schließlich als konzentrierten Intellekt, der von Vorurteilen unberührt bleibt.

Charlus Potters Leitspruch: _Invictus Maneo_, was bedeutet, dass ich unbesiegt bleibe. Mir wurde beigebracht, dass es immer mein Bestes geben und niemals aufgeben sollte, bis ich alles versucht hatte. Entscheidungen zu treffen, auf die ich stolz sein könnte, die ich aber noch nicht besitzen würde.

Und schließlich das Motto, das Charlus und Dorea James zu lehren versucht hatten:

_Ehre dein Blut_, was bedeutet, deine Familie zu ehren und für sie zu sorgen. Um niemals die Bindungen zu vergessen, die uns an andere banden.

Ich würde morgen den Boden, die Lichter und meinen Schreibtisch wechseln. Vorerst holte ich meinen Boxsack und den Dummy für mein Kampfsporttraining aus meiner Truhe und legte sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Ich zog den Schrank weiter, um mehr Platz zu schaffen, bevor ich ihn in ein schönes stabiles Holz verwandelte. Ich musste ihn später verzaubern, um durch normale Flüche unzerbrechlich zu werden. Aber da dieser Zweig der Magie etwas dunkel geworden war, würde ich etwas mehr lesen müssen. Da ich vorhatte, meine privaten Lernstunden fortzusetzen, sah der Raum mehr als nur einen Teil der Magie und irgendwann musste ich sicher sein, dass meine Sachen sicher waren.

Danach öffnete ich die Tür wieder und trat nach draußen. Die braune Tür mit ihren Metallscharnieren war völlig unansehnlich. Also habe ich es in eine pechschwarze Metalltür mit dem Namen Hadrian Salazar Black geändert, die über den oberen Bogen der Tür verlief. Auf der Vorderseite habe ich das Bild einer Schlange eingebettet, natürlich Lutain und eine vogelähnliche Kreatur mit langen Schwanzfedern, natürlich Mia. Die beiden wurden so dargestellt, als würden sie sich gegenseitig bekämpfen.

_"Gut gemacht, Meister!"_ Lutain machte ein Kompliment, als sie die Schlange an der Tür sah. Dann sah er zu Mia hinüber, die ihren Kopf geneigt hatte, um den lebhaften Vogel an der Tür anzusehen. Bevor sie leise trillerte.

_"Halt die Klappe, du verdammte Taube!"_ Ich sah Lutain an, die Mia anzischte.

'Was hat sie gesagt?'

_"Die Taube nannte mich einen Stumpfzahn!_" Ich sah zu Mia hinüber, die ihre Federn zerzauste.

"Mia, bitte entschuldige dich bei Lutain und dann hört beide auf, euch zu bekämpfen! Ihr seid keine Kinder mehr." Ich schwöre, ich habe gehört, wie die beiden mich beleidigten, was mich zum lachen brachte. Nun zum letzten Schliff der Nacht. Ich brachte meinen Zauberstab über meine Tür zur Wand und begann zu schreiben.

_Fremder, komm du nur herein,  
Hab Acht jedoch und bläu's dir ein,  
Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen,  
Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,  
Der wird voller Pein verlieren._

_Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen  
Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,  
Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,  
Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier._

"Dobby gefällt das." Ich grinste, mir auch. Ich würde diese Erinnerung mit Barchokes Sohn Griphook teilen müssen, er hatte mich gewagt, es zu tun.

"Dobby, ich brauche morgen Mahagoni, um das Bücherregal für meine Bibliothek umzugestalten. Ich möchte, dass du es aus der Winkelgasse holst. Nimm das Geld dafür aus meinem Verlies."

"Ja Meister." Sagte er bevor er sich zu mir umdrehte. "Jetzt aber muss der junge Meister ins Bett gehen und sich ausruhen." Ich widersprach ihm nicht, er hat sich allgemein um meine Gesundheit und meine Bedürfnisse gekümmert. Als ich ihn gekauft hatte, war er kaum mehr als ein Koch. Jetzt war Dobby mit Mode, Hausarbeit und allem, was mit Kindern zu tun hatte, bestens vertraut. Das war vielleicht der Grund, warum er mich im Laufe der Jahre noch mehr beschützt hatte. Kreacher hatte ihm beigebracht, wie man sich um alles kümmert, was von einem Oberelfen verlangt wurde. Wir alle wussten, dass der alte Elf es nicht überleben würde, eine andere Gebieterin zu verlieren, sodass er mir auf keinen Fall aus dem Haus folgen würde, wenn ich volljährig wäre. Stattdessen würde er bei meiner Mutter bleiben und sich um alles kümmern, was sie brauchte. Loyalität bis zum letzten Atemzug.

Ich schloss müde die Augen und träumte von all dem Wissen, das ich im Unterricht bekommen würde, von den Ferien, die wir zuvor hatten, und verbrachte so viel mehr Zeit mit meinen Freunden als jemals zuvor. Das würde fantastisch werden!


	4. New Friends and the Veil of Cunning

**New Friends and the Veil of Cunning**

Ich war der erste, der an diesem ersten Morgen duschte. Blaise und Theo nickten mir beide freundlich zu, als ich sie auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer begrüßte.

Als ich zurückkam, bemerkte ich einen großen Ganzkörperspiegel, der nicht weit von meinem Bett entfernt stand. Ich war mir sicher, dass Dobby ihn ebenfalls von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte und das brachte mich zum Lächeln. "Die Herrin bestand darauf." Sagte er nur lächelnd und winkte mit seiner Hand zu dem Bett, auf dem er meine Kleidung für den Tag ausgelegt hatte. Obwohl sie mit Sicherheit von hoher Qualität waren, gefiel mir der Schnitt meiner Schulroben nicht besonders. Andererseits könnte ich auf absehbare Zeit mit ihnen leben. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute denken, ich sei nur ein verwöhnter Snob.

Es dauerte kaum 2 Minuten, bis Dobby meine Roben fertig hatte.

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Vertrauten um, der erwartungsvoll wartete. "Ihr könnt euch beide auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts umsehen, stellt sicher, dass die Schüler keine Angst haben und dass ihr bis heut Abend zurück seid." Sowohl Lutain als auch Mia schätzten das. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es genießen würden, mich einen ganzen Schultag lang zu beobachten. Mia würde über alle Gebiete fliegen, während Lutain die besten Jagdgebiete ausspähen würde.

Nachdem ich eine anständig große Gruppe von Schülern gesehen hatte, die ehrfürchtig auf meine Tür starrten und mich angrinsten, wartete ich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf meine vier besten Freunde. Daphne, Tracey, Theo und Blaise.

Als alle ankamen, zogen wir zum Frühstück los. Da wir früh dran waren, setzten wir uns so nah wie möglich an den Kopf des Tisches. (Während das den Kessel zum Brodeln bringen würde und uns wahrscheinlich wieder in die Enge treiben würde, war es ein Statement.) Nur wenn die Mädchen das nächste Mal etwas selbst tun müssten, wenn die Leute anfingen zu glauben, sie könnten sich nicht schützen, wäre das auch sehr schlimm.

Glücklicherweise kümmerten sich beide Mädchen am Nachmittag darum, als Terence Higgs und Miles Bletchley zwei Sekunden dachten, sie könnten die Behauptung, die ich aufgestellt hatte, in Frage stellen. Tracey brach Miles den rechten Arm an drei verschiedenen Stellen, während Terence sich am empfangenden Ende eines einfachen Gefrierzaubers befand und Daphnes Zauber auf seine unteren Regionen gerichtet war.

Nachdem wir in der Großen Halle angekommen waren, ließen wir am Kopfende des Haustisches Platz für den Schulsprecher und die beiden Vertrauensschüler. Es ging nicht wirklich darum, Respekt zu zeigen, sondern vielmehr darum, ihr Ansehen in unserem Haus anzuerkennen. Genauso wie wir es ausdrücken. Diejenigen, die es sahen, waren unglücklich ... diejenigen, die nicht sicher waren, stellten sicher, dass sie beim nächsten Mal früher aufstehen würden.

Auf dem Weg aus der Halle schob ich Hermine Granger eine Notiz mit der Aufschrift: _Snapes Regeln, behalte sie für dich und zerstöre die Notiz nach dem Lesen. "_

Die erste Stunde mit unserem Hauslehrer war aus mehreren Gründen interessant. Während Snape offensichtlich einige sehr schwierige Fragen stellte, die mein Bruder Daniel nicht beantworten konnte, blieb er höflich und war einfach enttäuscht, dass der Sohn eines bekannten Zaubertrank- und Zauberkunst Genies wie Lily Potter nicht in der Lage war, solch einfache Fragen zu beantworten.

Er freute sich sehr, dass andere in der Klasse nicht dasselbe Problem hatten. Hermine Granger und ich konnten zum Beispiel alle seine Fragen beantworten, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er uns beide aufforderte, eine Frage zu beantworten und die dritte selbst zu beantworten.

Zum größten Teil verlief die Klasse danach gut und abgesehen von einigen der Gryffindors, die anscheinend nicht in der Lage waren, ein einfaches Trank-Rezept zu befolgen, schien Snape mit seinem Jahrgang der Slytherins zufrieden zu sein. Ja ... spätere Zaubertränke wären genauso viel Chemie und Wissen über die Zutaten und die beste Art, sie zuzubereiten waren wichtig ... aber dies war das erste Jahr, was bedeutete: Zutaten richtig schneiden und zubereiten, die richtige Menge verwenden, den Anweisungen folgen. Es ist ehrlich gesagt nicht so schwer.

Professor McGonagall beeindruckte die meisten der Erstklässler, indem sie sich in eine Katze verwandelte ... zumindest jene, die so früh anwesend waren wie wir, und indem sie sich aus der Katzenform heraus wandelte. Animagus -Magie war ein Zweig der Magie, für dessen Verwendung die Blacks berühmt waren. Die meisten verwandelten sich in Hunde, Wölfe oder irgendeine Art von anderen Hunde Spezies.

Das einzige Problem war, dass ich in jungen Jahren einige Metamorph-Fähigkeiten gezeigt hatte. Ich war anständig dabei, hatte es aber nie ganz verstanden. Die Animagus -Verwandlung war das erste Mal schmerzhaft, und für alle, die auch Metamorph-Magie hatten, bedeutete dies, dass sie sich ihres Körpers sehr bewusst waren und äußerst sensibel auf sensorische Eingaben reagierten. Nichts, was ich tun wollte.

Der interessanteste Kurs war Professor Flitwick, den ich immer sehr bewundert hatte. Es scheint, dass der Zauberer nicht nur Lily Potter in der Schule beeindruckt hatte, sondern auch meine Großmutter. In seinen jüngeren Jahren war er viermal in Folge Duell-Meister. Und es wurde gemunkelt, dass er es zumindest mit Dumbledore aufnehmen könnte, obwohl er vielleicht nicht so viele Zaubersprüche hatte.

Quirrel war eine Pleite, aber das war nicht zu schrecklich für mich. Verteidigung und die Dunklen Künste im Allgemeinen waren ein Steckenpferd der Blacks. Ich hatte also ausreichende Kenntnisse in diesem Fach, zumindest bis zum ende des vierten Schuljahrs.

Am späten Nachmittag war es endlich Zeit zu tun, worauf ich mich jahrelang gefreut hatte.

"Was machen wir hier?" Fragte Blaise, als wir in der äußersten Ecke der Bibliothek standen, wir hatten den verbotenen Teil betreten und standen jetzt an der Wand.

"Ich habe dir vom Raum erzählt, nicht wahr? Dorthin gehen wir."

"Slytherins Räume?" Fragte Theo mit großen Augen, als ich ihn zufrieden angrinste.

"Exakt" Ich stieß mit dem Finger auf einen kleinen Vorsprung an der Wand, der etwas von meinem Blut ein saugte. _"Öffne dich für die Familie."_ Zischte ich in Parsel. Sofort wurde eine kleine Treppe freigelegt.

"Und niemand weiß, dass das hier ist?" Fragte mein bester Freund mit olivfarbener Haut.

"Nun, es gibt Eingänge im ganzen Schloss, einige sind in Toiletten versteckt, andere sind hinter Falltüren versteckt ... Ich dachte nur, dass wir nicht in eiskaltes 1000 Jahre altes Wasser fallen wollten, um unseren Eingang zu erreichen." Zumindest in der Vorkammer würde es dort unten nach Abwasser riechen.

Beide Jungen kicherten.

"Ja, schauen wir uns also die echte Kammer an?" Fragte Theo aufgeregt.

»Wenn ihr das wollt, können wir das tun, aber da ist wirklich nichts drin. Die Kammer selbst ist eher eine Waffenkammer gegen Angreifer von Hogwarts. Dort nisten ein paar hundert Schlangen und ein Basilisk schläft in einer verborgenen Kammer. Ich möchte sie nicht wecken. Die letzten Befehle, die sie erhielt, stammten von Voldemort. Und ich habe noch keine Lust, meine Magie mit seiner zu messen. " Das würde bedeuten, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Wir waren beide Nachkommen von Slytherin. Die Schlange würde denjenigen folgen, der stärker war. Was eindeutig für jetzt ... nicht ich war. "Das wirklich Interessante dort unten ist sein persönliches Arbeitszimmer. Hier finden wir Salazars persönliche Notizen zu Blutmagie aller Art. Flüche, Tränke. Er hat nur wenig mehr übrig gelassen als die Notwendigkeit, wie man die Kammer finden konnte. Ich hoffe, wir finden dort mehr. Es sei denn natürlich ... Voldemort hat alles mitgenommen. " Es war eine sehr reale Möglichkeit.

"Warum sollte er das tun? Nach allem, was wir recherchiert haben, scheint Tommy Boy eher auf Reisen gewesen zu sein." Sagte Theo ernst. Blaise nickte ihm zu. Wenn sein Vater ihn so sprechen hörte, würde es Probleme geben.

Als wir die Treppe hinuntergingen, erwachten die Lichtkugeln zum Leben und beleuchteten unseren Weg in trübem, unheimlichem Licht.

Was früher als Couch galt, war jetzt unbrauchbar. Das Ding war mit Staub und Löchern überzogen und wirkte äußerst wenig einladend.

"Okay Jungs, mit Anmut ... bitte." Sagte ich zu ihnen.

Wir zogen alle unsere Zauberstäbe und gaben einen niedrigen Ignis Serpentis-Zauber ab. Es war einer von Slytherins Zaubersprüchen und wurde entwickelt, um einen Feuerstrom wie eine Schlange zu kontrollieren. So haben wir die Spinnennetze aufgeräumt.

"Dobby!" Erklärte ich laut.

"Ja, Meister Hadrian?" Antwortete er nur einen Moment später.

"Alle nicht wesentlichen Dinge verlassen diesen Raum. Die Bücher und andere Pergamente müssen auf mein Zimmer gebracht werden. Vergewissere dich, dass sie alle sauber und in gutem Zustand sind." Grinsend fing der Elf an, sich im Raum umzusehen.

Dann hörte ich plötzlich ein Kichern hinter uns. "Du hast es dir schnell bequem gemacht, Kind." Ich drehte mich um und starrte auf. Es war ... in all seiner Herrlichkeit. Der verstorbene Salazar Slytherin. Zweifellos gab es noch einige Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und den Potters insgesamt. Aber für niemanden war es auffälliger, als für die beiden Jungs neben mir. Die Blutrituale hatten sie durchgesetzt.

"Verdammt ... du siehst aus wie sein Sohn."

"Also das tut er tatsächlich." Stimmte Salazar zu, dass Blaise nicht ganz in der Lage war, seinen Stolz auf einen anderen Nachkommen zu verbergen, der sein Zimmer fand. "Darf ich fragen, wer du bist, mein Nachkomme?"

"Mein Name ist Hadrian Salazar Black, der Erbe von Slytherin, Black und Wyllt."

Der Mann auf dem Bild dröhnte vor Lachen. "Das ist mal eine Offenbarung! Viel besser als der letzte Junge, der hier hereinkam und vor sich hin murmelte und murmelte wie ein wahnsinnig verlorenes kleines Kind ... wohlgemerkt. Er war nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, selbst vor all den Ritualen, die er er seinen Körper zwang zu durchlaufen " Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, bevor er hinzufügte. "Guter Schauspieler."

Ich lächelte ihn an und wartete. "Nun, was machen sie hier unten, ich nehme an, ihr seit Zweitklässler? Nein, Drittklässler?" Rätselte er erwartungsvoll.

"Wir sind Erstklässler, Lord Slytherin." Sagte Theodore und verneigte sich respektvoll vor dem Mann. "Wir haben selbst einige kontrollierte Blutrituale durchlaufen." Die Augen des alten Mannes funkelten jetzt voller Vorfreude.

"Habt ihr? Hat das Ministerium endlich seine fehlgeleiteten Gesetze über alte Magie zurückgezogen?" Aber seine Hoffnungen wurden zunichte gemacht, als wir alle den Kopf schüttelten.

"Der größte Teil der alten Magie wird immer noch als dunkel angesehen, Vorfahr." Sagte ich ihm. Er seufzte lange und lehnte sich zurück in den bequemen Stuhl, der dem vor seinem fabelhaften Schreibtisch entsprach. "Und wir sind hierher gekommen, um euer Wissen zu suchen. Es gibt viele Blutrituale, die durchgeführt werden können, um die Verbindung zur Magie zu stärken, und andere, um dem Körper einen Vorteil zu verleihen. Der Name Slytherin ist zum Synonym für aufstrebende Dunkle Lords geworden. Ich wünsche das zu ändern. "

"Also wirst du mich dann besuchen kommen? Ich werde ehrlich sein. Es ist ziemlich ... langweilig geworden, hier alleine zu hängen und mit niemandem zu reden." Blaise lehnte sich an mein Ohr und ignorierte die Frage des Porträts.

„Wenn du ein Porträt von Salazar Slytherin in dein Zimmer hängst, regierst du das Haus. Wenigstens nachdem Gruff weg ist. Du wirst fast alle hinter dir haben. Der Rest ist stark gegen dich." Ich stimmte zu, und obwohl dies nicht das richtige Jahr war. Cameron hatte zu viele Freunde. Nächstes Jahr könnten wir es angehen.

"Was würden Sie von einem Szenenwechsel halten?" Slytherin lächelte noch breiter.

"Sie haben gute Berater, mein liebes Kind."

Ich schaute zu meinen beiden Freunden und sie stimmten voll und ganz zu.

"Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Ihren Schreibtisch und den Stuhl nehmen würde?"

"Was meins war, gehört jetzt dir." Es war ein alter Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, der sich bei Berührung ebenfalls als Mahagoni herausstellte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich alles in meine Räume gebracht hatte. Nachdem ich Kreacher gerufen hatte, um zu helfen, war alles erledigt.

Dann verbrachte ich den größten Teil des restlichen Tages damit, den Boden meines Zimmers so umzugestalten, dass er wie hochwertiger weißer Marmor mit einigen schwarzen Mustern aussah, damit es nicht langweilig wurde. Ich würde immerhin den größten Teil meiner Schulzeit dort verbringen.

Als nächstes kam mein Bücherregal, das sich über die gesamte Rückseite meines Zimmers erstreckte.

Mein Kingsize-Bett und Nachttisch waren auf der linken Seite meines Zimmers. Mein neuer Schreibtisch befand sich zusammen mit dem alten Stuhl aus dem Arbeitszimmer meiner Vorfahren auf der rechten Seite. Er war schön gepolstert und hatte eine hohe Rückenlehne, in die ich mich zurücklehnen und entspannen konnte. Salazars Potrait hing rechts von meinem Schreibtisch, damit ich ihn fragen konnte, wann immer ich musste. Er war für die Leute, die eintraten, nicht sichtbar, aber jeder, der hinein kam, starrte ihn direkt links von der Tür an. Natürlich warf ich einen starken Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber auf das Portrait, zumindest für das erste Schuljahr, im nächsten Schuljahr würde ich den Zauber aufheben. Dies würde einige Zweifler zum Schweigen bringen, wenn ich die Macht übernahm.

"Scheint immer noch ein bisschen leer zu sein." Sah ich mich müde um.

"Ich schlage vor, dein Familienwappen auf drei Sockeln rechts hinten im Raum zu stellen. Das sollte den Raum mehr ausfüllen. Vielleicht könntest du dir eine Couch kaufen und dort sitzen, um zu lesen und zu lernen? Sonst schlage ich einen Tisch und Stühle vor wenn du hier Freunde haben willst. " Schlug Salazar vor, mich zum Lächeln bringend.

"Das ist eine großartige Idee, beides." Ich habe den Stolz in seinen Augen damals nicht gesehen, als ich mich zur Arbeit umgedreht habe. Aber es war da. Tom Riddle hatte noch nie zwei Gedanken darüber gehabt, dass Freunde hier sein würden.

Der alte Schreibtisch würde sich gut als Objekt zur Verwandlung eignen. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Geld hier hinein stecken. Dieser Raum war bereits höherklassiger als alles, was selbst die Siebtklässler hier hatten

Ich hängte drei Fahnen hinter den Säulen mit meinen Wappen darauf. Das Wappen für jede der Familien. Der Grimm für die Blacks, der Drache, der Feuer spuckt für die Familie Wyllt und schließlich die große Schlange mit offenem Mund für die Slytherin-Linie. Sie wurden auch mit "Bemerk-mich-nicht" Zaubern versehen und durch einen Tisch und Stühle ersetzt, wenn ich unvermeidlich Gäste unterhalten würde. Ich wollte mein Erbe noch nicht auf die gesamte Schule übertragen.

"Ich möchte noch erwähnen... du zeigst viel mehr Potenzial, als Tom es jemals getan hat."

"Danke, Sir. Jetzt denke ich, dass ich mit einigen unansehnlichen Personen sprechen werde, die meine Befehle ignoriert haben." Salazar nickte mir zu.

"Beherrsche deinen Zorn mit Weitsicht. Heutige Feinde könnten Verbündete von morgen sein. In der Zwischenzeit glaube ich, werde ich mit einigen der umliegenden Porträts sprechen und sicherstellen, dass du nicht gestört wirst." Ich lächelte dankbar und verbeugte mich, bevor ich den Raum verließ.

Salazar hatte natürlich recht. Es war immer gut zu wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte. Immer noch. Dieses Mal nicht. Ich wusste, dass ihre Familien im Vergleich zu meinen unwichtig waren. Was bedeutete, dass es eine offene Jagd war. Den älteren Schülern wäre das egal. Im vierten Jahr waren Camerons Jungs. Ich hatte bereits die Drittklässler hinter mir. Es war an der Zeit, einigen Zweitklässlern eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Sowohl Theo als auch Blaise baten natürlich darum, sich darum zu kümmern. Ich lächelte ihnen zu, dankte ihnen für das Angebot, lehnte es aber trotzdem ab. Wie man sich natürlich vorstellen kann, nehme ich Angelegenheiten der Familie äußerst persönlich. Jetzt war ich bei der Zustellung der Nachrichten höflich gewesen. Ich hatte die Lehren meines Aufruhrs benutzt und Tracey und Daphne auf eine Weise meine Treue erklärt, dass niemand die Aufrichtigkeit oder die Wahrheit in Frage stellen konnte. Und trotzdem wurden sie angegriffen.

In der Zauberer-Welt des magischen Britannien, wie bereits erwähnt. Es gibt ein paar Wahrheiten, auf die man sich immer verlassen konnte:

_1: Geld öffnet alle Türen._

_2: Alle Politiker sind korrupt, es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Lass dich nicht von ihnen zum Narren halten. Siehe 1._

_3: Alle Zauberer sind scheinheilige Bastarde. Beispiel: Es ist verboten, einen fliegenden Teppich zu haben, da dies ein Missbrauch von Muggel -Artefakten wäre. Aber es ist völlig in Ordnung für Sirius Black, eine verzauberte Harley zu besitzen und herumzufliegen ..._

_4: Sie sind alle leichtgläubige Schafe ohne Verständnis für die reale Welt.  
_  
Okay, ich gebe dir, dass Nummer 4 nicht für alle gilt. Aber wenn ich Zauberer sehe, die nicht in der Lage sind, zwischen dem Kleid einer Frau und der Robe eines Mannes zu unterscheiden, ist die Grenze zwischen Leben und Dummheit überschritten worden. Niemand scheint zu wissen, was ein Auto ist ... doch der Fahrende Ritter ist ein andere Sache. Bitte erlaube mir, mich auf Nummer 3 zu beziehen.

Nun, worum geht es mir ... einfach.

Ein Halbblut ohne finanzielle Unterstützung und ohne familiären Hintergrund zwang das ganze Land auf die Knie. Wie hat er das geschafft? Indem er eine Mischung aus Guerilla-Taktik einsetzten, die eine Anhängerschaft auf eine Art und Weise anhäufte, wie Hitler es getan hatte und die psychologische Kriegsführung.

Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass Tom Riddle ein Wunderkind war. Aber auch während des Krieges waren er und seine Anhänger von den bevölkerungsreichen Zauberern leicht 10: 1 gegenüber der restlichen Bevölkerung in der Unterzahl. Wenn die Leute nicht auf ihren Händen gesessen hätten und ihm beim Aufstieg zur Macht zugesehen hätten, hätte er niemals die Treue von Trollen, Vampiren, Werwölfen oder Dementoren erlangt.

Nun noch einmal, was ist mein Punkt?

Mein Punkt ist, dass die Schafe dieses Landes zu leicht von der Mystik des Unbekannten erfasst werden. Ein guter Einstieg, der richtige Einsatz von Theatralik und der Einsatz kleiner Tricks, brachte ihn an die Macht.

Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hatte Tom die richtige Idee. Wenn die Leute dich nicht respektieren. Dann ist Angst ... mit Sicherheit das zweitbeste.

Ich öffnete die Zimmertür mit einer Handbewegung von links nach rechts und zurück. Sie hatten nicht versucht, sie besonders gut zu verschließen. Ich hätte toll gekichert, aber das ist einfach nicht mein Stil.

Sie waren noch nicht da, es war noch einige Zeit bis zur Ausgangssperre und obwohl ich kein Interesse daran hatte, was sie vorhatten, gab es mir genug Zeit, um die Dinge vorzubereiten, die ich erwähnt habe.

Ich hörte sie ankommen, es war keine Überraschung, dass Pomfrey sie direkt heilte. Sie ist doch sehr geschickt.

Sie traten ein und sahen sich um.

"Was ist mit den Lichtern passiert?" Mit einer Handbewegung zwang ich die Tür, mit einem langsamen Knarren zu zugehen und sich zu verschließen. Das hörbare Verriegelung-Geräusch ließ sie beide erschrocken zusammenzucken. Ein kleiner Zauber an meiner Kehle später begann ich das Spiel.

"Willkommen in meinem Salon ... sagte die Schlange zu den Mäusen." Meine Stimme hallte durch den Raum, als mein Fluch kalte Luft auf ihren Rücken blies.

"H-Hadrian?" Stotterte Terence, es ließ mich vor Freude schaudern.

Meine Augen leuchteten von dem smaragdgrünen, als ich eine kleine Kugel violetten Lichts auf mein Gesicht hob.

"Ihr wart ungezogen. Sehr ungezogen in der Tat."

"H-hör zu, Mann, es ist nur ... das Haus, du weißt wie es läuft." Ich zerdrückte die Kugel in meiner Faust, damit sie explodierte, und schloss meine Augen, damit der Raum plötzlich wieder dunkel wurde.

"IHR HABT MEINE FAMILIE ANGEGRIFFEN!" Donnerte meine Stimme durch den Raum. Süß, sie hielten sich jetzt aneinander fest. Fühlt sich gut an, zur Abwechslung der Bösewicht zu sein.

"Diese Halbblutschlampe hat es soweit kommen lassen!" Ich muss es Terence zugestehen, das war ziemlich mutig. Nur ein Problem ... das war hier nicht der Gryffindor Turm. Ein Schweigezauber an meinen Füßen später, sah ich beide ins Gesicht

"Diese Halbblutschlampe ... ist meine Freundin, seit ich 4 Jahre alt bin." Knurrte ich und legte meinen Kopf schief, damit er meine leuchtenden Augen besser sehen konnte. "Suffoca." Terrence bekam jetzt keine Luft mehr in der Lunge und fiel mit den Händen am Hals zu Boden, um Luft zu schnappen. Erfolglos.

Miles wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab auf mich richten, es war, als würde er einem Kind Süßigkeiten wegnehmen wollen ... nicht das, was ich jemals getan hatte, aber ich stelle mir vor, dass es so ist. Ich wischte ihn einfach mit meiner linken Hand beiseite und dann über das Gesicht mit dem Rücken meiner rechten und zwang ihn auf allen Vieren auf den Boden "Endlich". Mit einem rasselnden Atemzug und Tränen in den Augen atmete Terrence tief die frische Luft ein. Diesmal erhob sich eine weitere kleine Kugel aus gelbem Licht hinter mir, als ich auf sie herabblickte. "Erinnere mich, Terrence ... was habe ich gesagt, wenn jemand Tracey so sehr bedroht hätte?" Der Junge schluckte schwer.

"Extreme und brutale Vergeltung." Krächzte er. Ich lächelte wild und beugte mich zu beiden hinunter, sodass meine Augen gefährlich aufblitzen konnten.

"Willkommen zum Tag der Abrechnung, Jungs." Beide zitterten, als ich meinen Zauberstab auf sie zog. "Wisst ihr, ich fand den Cruciatus immer so ... un-Slytherin ... unzivilisiert. Es wird Folterfluch genannt und ich denke, dass er die Nerven in Brand setzt... wusstest ihr das?" Miles pinkelte ein. Ich streifte meinen Zauberstab und sein 'Unfall' verschwand.

"Hadrian, sieh mal! Es tut uns leid, aber du kannst diesen Fluch nicht anwenden, es ist unverzeihlich, du würdest für immer nach Askaban gehen!" Wimmerte Terrence. Ich sah ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an ... Ich nehme an, er war nicht anders als der, den ich normalerweise James Potter zeigte. Einer, der sagen sollte: Mir fehlt deine Intelligenz.

"Sag mir Terrence, sehe ich für dich unzivilisiert aus?"

"Nein, nein natürlich nicht. Bitte nur ... wir werden uns morgen bei beiden entschuldigen. Sowohl Daphne als auch bei Tracey. Es tut uns wirklich leid." Er jammerte, als Tränen des unaufhörlichen Terrors über beide Gesichter der Jungen strömten. Ich packte meinen Zauberstab fester. Dies war der Weg der reinblütigen Bastarde im ganzen Land. Alle hochnäsig und mächtig, bis du sie bei den Eiern hast. Dann betteln sie und flehen um Gnade, die sie niemals ... oder niemals jemandem zeigen würden, wenn sie in deinen Schuhen stecken würden.

„Erinnert ihr euch, an meinen Satz gestern Abend? Über die Beteiligung der Familie Black an der Ausarbeitung der meisten dunklen Flüche, die ihr kennt? Es wird erwartet, dass die Erben den Familienbuch etwas hinzufügen. Kleine und große Zaubersprüche. Mein Großonkel auf der Seite meiner Mutter. Er hieß Arcturus Black und erhielt im Krieg gegen Grindlewald sogar einen Merlin-Orden erster Klasse. Er galt weithin als ... Verhörspezialist. Er stellte eine modifizierte Version des Cruciatus her, die den Geist des Ziels direkt angreift. Es lässt dich denken, dass du Schmerzen hast. Und obwohl es sicherlich schwer für den Verstand ist ... gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dem zu widerstehen. Es wäre, als würdest du versuchen, aus einen schlechten Alptraum zu erwachen. Es war seine Hinzufügung zum Buch. " Beide begannen unkontrolliert vor Angst zu zittern, als ich meinen Zauberstab auf Miles richtete und sprach, als sei es eine Beschwörung. "Silencio Indolor." Miles Mund öffnete sich weit, als würde er um sein Leben schreien, aber kein Laut kam von ihm, er zuckte und warf sich auf den Boden, bis ich ihn nach nur wenigen Sekunden wieder aus dem Zauber entließ. Terrence schüttelte sich und hielt seinen Kopf, als der Zauber ihn überkam, tausend brennende Nadeln brannten sich in seinem Körper, er war in nur einem Augenblick, als würde er in Flammen stehen. Und dann ... als würde er aus einem schrecklichen Albtraum erwachen, starrte er mich noch einmal an.

Ich kniete mich vor sie, Miles zuckte immer noch, also überprüfte ich ihn mit einem schnellen Diagnosezauber. Nach einem kleinen Zauber blieb er stehen und nur noch ein wenig Sabber rann aus seinem Mundwinkel, während er immer wieder eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

"Okay Jungs, hört zu. Der Grund, warum ich Blaise und Theo erlaube, das meiste für mich zu tun ... ist nicht, weil ich wie Draco bin. Es ist nicht, weil ich unfähig bin ... es ist, weil Ich dazu neige, Dinge persönlich zu nehmen. Also, wenn ihr irgendwelche Pläne zur Rache an mir oder denen habt, die ich für meine Familie halte, solltet ihr verdammt noch mal dafür sorgen, dass ich es nicht überlebe. Sonst verblasst das im Vergleich zu dem, was ich euch antun werde ... euren Familien und allen, die ihr jemals gekannt habt! Der alte Zabini war ein guter Lehrer, und einige der Dinge, die die Muggel -Mafioso den Menschen antun, sind geradezu widerlich. " Beide nickten jetzt schnell. "Werden wir nicht, wir werden dich nicht mehr stören!"

Ich stand auf und ließ das Licht im ganzen Raum wieder aufleuchten. "Gut, ich würde es hassen, mich so wieder treffen zu müssen. Jetzt gute Nacht Jungs, erinnert euch an den heutigen Abend und vergesst ihn nie." Ich hatte die Tür erreicht und meine Hand auf den Knopf gelegt, als ich zögerte. Ich sagte ihnen: "Es sollte selbstverständlich sein, aber nichts davon ist jemals passiert."

"Nein, keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst Hadrian." Terrence schluckte.

"Ja, du warst nie hier. Warum solltest du hier sein?" Ich nickte.

"In der Tat." Sagte ich zu niemanden, als ich ging.

Beide Jungen entschuldigten sich tatsächlich bei meinen beiden besten Freundinnen und schworen, nie wieder in ihre Nähe zu kommen, es sei denn, es handelte sich um Klassenarbeiten. Einige Leute schauten mich an, aber ich genoss nur meine Eier und meinen Speck, ohne auch nur einen von ihnen anzuschauen. Ich sah einige von ihnen später mit Blaise und Theo sprechen, von denen natürlich keiner etwas erzählen würde. Obwohl Blaise zugegebenermaßen die Aufmerksamkeit der Carrow -Zwillinge zu genießen schien.

**Fast zwei Wochen später ... **

Unsere erste Flugstunde verlief größtenteils reibungslos, nur Longbottom musste sich verletzen. Dann griff Malfoy nach seinem Erinnnermich und mein Bruder musste den Helden spielen ... warte, habe ich gesagt, dass alles reibungslos verlief? Es war eine verdammte Katastrophe. Longbottom hat sich das Handgelenk gebrochen, Draco hatte fast einen Schulbesen zerbrochen und mein Bruder wurde gezwungen, sich dem Gryffindors Quidditch-Team anzuschließen ... hat jemand das Gefühl, dass Daniel andere Regeln befolgt als der Rest der Schüler? Weil ich es verdammt noch mal tue.

Der erste Zauberspruch, den ich von Salazar gelernt habe, war derselbe, den er benutzt hatte, um seine Kammer zu erschaffen und gleichzeitig zu verstecken, es war derselbe, um neue Geheimgänge zu erschaffen. Ich machte einen, der von meinem Zimmer direkt zu einer Nische in der Großen Halle führte. Ich brauchte fast zwei Wochen, danach war es Zeit, denjenigen die Hand zu reichen, die ich über die Jahre nicht mehr getroffen hatte, und ein paar Freunde zum Abendessen einzuladen.

Einladungen gingen an meinen Bruder, den Weasleys, die Erben Bones, Longbottom, Abbott, Davis und Greengrass. Ich habe auch Padma, Sue Li, Hermine Granger und Lisa Turpin eingeladen. Ich habe auch Ernie McMillian gebeten, sich zu melden.

Es war wirklich nur ein Abendessen und meine Zauberkunst war noch nicht so gut wie die meiner Mutter oder von Lily Potter. Es gab also keine bezauberten Instrumente, die uns eine Melodie vorspielten, sondern nur das Zauberer-Radio. Es war auf Klassik eingestellt, die einzige Musik, die wirklich universell war. Es sollte für eine entspannte Stimmung sorgen.

Ich habe es natürlich mit Cameron geklärt, um sicherzugehen, dass es in Ordnung ist, spät abends Mädchen in meinem Zimmer zu haben. Die Porträts in den Gängen waren auf die Geräusche von Schreien oder sogar auf die kleinsten Ausbrüche von zufälliger Magie abgestimmt. Und obwohl mir mitgeteilt worden war, dass einige Slytherin -Mädchen sexuelle Gefälligkeiten für sich beanspruchten, waren sie sich der Konsequenzen solcher Handlungen voll bewusst.

Nach dem sprechen der Zauber bemerkte ich, dass mich nicht nur das Porträt von Slytherin und das Wappen der Familie Wyllt bezauberte, sondern auch Salazars. Ich war bereit, meine Gäste zu empfangen. Das Essen würde von Dobby bereitgestellt, dem gesagt worden war, er solle seine beste Arbeit vorführen.

Blaise und Theo saßen bereits am Tisch, als Tracey und Daphne durch meine Haupttür kamen. Während Tracey lächelte. Daphnes Gesicht blieb teilnahmslos und verwandelte sich erst in ein Lächeln, als sie bemerkte, dass außer uns noch niemand im Raum war.

Als nächstes kam Hermine Granger, wo ich wusste, dass sie eine Muggel -Geborene war und stellte ihr Dobby vor. Es war klar, dass der Gedanke der Sklaverei für sie höchst unangenehm war, aber nach einer langen Erklärung meinerseits, wie sich Hauselfen von der Magie ihres Meisters ernährten und überlebten und wie sie dann ohne sie sterben würden. Gab sie nach.

Sowohl Sue als auch Padma schlossen sich uns wenig später an und führten eingehendere Diskussionen über die Behandlung von Hauselfen und die Ansichten von Zauberern.

Als nächstes kam Neville Longbottom, er blieb nicht lange. Der Junge war zu schüchtern für sein eigenes Wohl und war nicht nur von Slytherins, sondern auch von Mädchen zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Als Hannah und Susan versuchten, über ihre Häuser zu sprechen, begann er zu stottern und zu erröten. Es war eine halbe Minute lang hinreißend, bevor es anfing, ärgerlich, dann leicht wütend und geradezu unhöflich zu werden.

Als offensichtlicher Erbe hatte er entweder überhaupt keine Schulbildung erhalten oder war einfach ... wie es manchmal passierte, untauglich. Wenn er wirklich der Lord Longbottom werden würde, dann würde dieses erste Treffen nicht gut für seine Zukunft sein.

Weder mein Bruder noch als die Ron Weasley bekannte rothaarige Bedrohung tauchten auf. Ron nach seinem anfänglichen Schock über Daniel, das er einen Bruder hatte, war ziemlich laut geworden über _'schmutzige, schleimige Schlangen'_, was Beleidigungen angeht, könnte meine Schwester Rosy es deutlich besser, so dass unser Haus als Ganzes nicht wirklich so sehr betroffen war. Also ignorierten wir diese Beleidigungen und hofften, dass die Gryffindors die Beleidigungen von Draco Malfoy ignorieren würden ... keine gute Wette.

Ernie McMillian, Lisa Turpin und Sue Li waren alle zu einem entspannten Abendessen gekommen. Sie alle sahen sich das Zugunglück an, das Nevilles ersten wirklichen gesellschaftlichen Ausflug ohne seine Großmutter war. Neville hat sich zwar im Laufe der Jahre gebessert ... aber er hat dies nie ganz abgeschüttelt. Jedenfalls nicht mit seiner Schwärmerei Hannah Abbott gegenüber. Dazu später mehr.

Alle bis auf zwei meiner geladenen Gäste fühlten sich geschmeichelt, mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu brüsten. Während der dritte einfach davonlief. Nicht schlecht für den Anfang!

Da ich der Gastgeber war, übernahm ich den Kopf des Tisches, der Rest war mit Hermine direkt zu meiner Rechten verteilt. Sie war etwas nervös, als einzige Hexe der ersten Generation am Tisch zu sitzen. Aber für alle, die eine Schule besucht hatten, war klar, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die keine Ausbildung hatte. Ernie zum Beispiel nahm Platz, bevor der Rest der Damen Platz nahm. Während Hannah sich auf ihren Unterarmen an den Tisch lehnte, bis Susan sich an ihr Ohr lehnte und ihr sagte, sie solle sie dort wegnehmen.

"Ich grüße Sie alle, und danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Erstens, Bitte entspannen Sie sich. Während dieses Abendessens erwarte ich nicht, dass wir die Etikette des reinen Blutes befolgen. Meistens ist dies so, sodass ich die Familien kennenlernen kann, die traditionell Geburtstage und andere Anlässe mit meinem Bruder und mir gefeiert haben, sowie die Suche nach Freunden in den kommenden Schuljahren. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Einführungen, nur damit wir alle wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben? "

Wir gingen einmal um den Tisch, als alle ihre Namen sagten und kurz erklärten, wer ihre Familien waren. Ich habe versucht, ein bisschen Konversation zu betreiben, um Leute dazu zu bringen, miteinander zu interagieren, besonders zwischen Häusern. Es würde ihnen nur in Zukunft helfen. Padma lächelte mich einen Moment an. Ich wusste genau, was ich tat.

Dann, während die Ravenclaw -Mädchen sich noch in Ehrfurcht vor meinem Zimmer umsahen. Ernie drehte sich zu mir und sprach. "Darf ich fragen, warum es ist, dass Sie von Ihrer Familie weggegeben wurden?" Wie ich schon sagte ... keine Bildung. Es war äußerst unhöflich, jemandem persönliche Fragen zu seiner familiären Situation zu stellen, es sei denn, Sie wurden als nahestehend angesehen oder sind eine Allianz eingegangen. Ich würde denken, sogar der gesunde Menschenverstand hätte ihn davon abhalten sollen, so etwas zu fragen. Trotzdem ... ich würde sie diesmal belustigen.

"Nennen wir es unterschiedliche Ansichten zu Familienangelegenheiten. Ich wurde meiner Großmutter Dorea Potter-Black übergeben, damit sie mich erzieht, und sie hat mich aufgezogen, seit ich mich erinnern kann. Als Erbe der Blacks. wurden mir Traditionen und Etikette beigebracht und Finanzen."

"Was die Potters betrifft, na ja. Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht wie James einen stolzen Pfau gleich um das Schloss herum stolzierte."

"Ich bin mir sicher, Lily ist eine fähige Professorin für Muggel -Kunde, obwohl ich nie bei ihr lernen würde, da ich nicht daran interessiert bin, in einer Klasse zu sitzen, in der ich die gesamten Kursarbeiten leicht selbst lernen kann."

"Mein Bruder ist mein Bruder und ein Opfer seiner Erziehung. Ich hasse ihn nicht dafür und hoffe sehr, dass wir im Laufe der Schuljahre eine bürgerliche und brüderliche Beziehung haben. Jetzt meine Schwester ... "Das Aufblitzen meiner Augen geschah automatisch, als ich dachte, Rosy würde verletzt werden." Ist jemand, den ich sehr liebe und wo ich nicht sehen will, dass sie verletzt wird. "

"Also hasst du sie nicht?" Fragte Susan neugierig. Ich lächelte sie an, die Familie Bones stand den Potters nahe. Und ihre Tante und Oberhaupt der Familie Amelia war die derzeitige Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung.

"Siehe dorthin." Ich zeigte auf die Wand über meinem Bett.

"Was meinen Sie?" Fragte Hermine und sah sich die drei dort eingeschriebenen Mottos an.

"_**Invictus Maneo.**_ Ich bleibe unbesiegt. Es war das Motto meines Großvaters während des Krieges mit Grindlewald. Für mich bedeutet es, niemals auf etwas zu verzichten, bis ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende getan habe, um erfolgreich zu sein. Das nächste ist, _**Tojours Pur**_. Es ist das Motto der Blacks und bedeutet: Immer rein, es bedeutete einst reines Blut zu haben. Heute bedeutet es, ehrenhaft zu sein, ein reiner Geist, eine reine Seele ... unbeeinflusst von Vorurteilen und Bigotterie. Das letzte ist das Motto der Potter-Black-Familie:_** Ehre dein Blut**_. Indem sie mich verraten, hat James dieses Motto gebrochen und wurde von meiner Mutter für die längste Zeit als tot angesehen. Aber Rose hat uns wieder zusammengebracht. Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, betrachten Sie die 3 Mottos, an die ich mich binde; Hasse ich sie? Nein. Aber ich fühle mich ihnen gegenüber auch nicht besonders freundlich. Für mich sind sie nur Menschen. Menschen, die mich verraten haben ... und ich habe ein langes Gedächtnis. "

"Das ist wirklich ausgereift, anstatt einen Wutanfall darüber zu bekommen, wie es Ihren Eltern ergangen ist ... entschuldigen Sie die Sprache. Arschlöcher zu Ihnen waren, stehen Sie darüber." Viele am Tisch glucksten bei Susans Worten.

"Hoffentlich." Gab ich zu, bevor ich in die Hände klatschte. "Es ist Zeit für etwas zu essen. Ich hoffe es gefällt Ihnen. Ich habe beschlossen, einige der Dinge herauszubringen, die ich auf meinen Reisen probiert habe." Dobby hat wirklich alles gegeben. Ich war froh, dass die Schule ihre Lebensmittelvorräte mit ihrem eigenen Geld aufgestockt hat, sonst hätte mich das Essen eine hübsche Stange Gold gekostet. Es gab Sushi, Kaviar, etwas Hummer, aber auch Brathähnchen, Würstchen. Es war noch extravaganter als das Fest zu Beginn des Jahres.

"Wow ... die Auswahl ist beeindruckend." Gab Lisa mit großer Zustimmung von den anderen zu.

"Danke, da wir alle hier versammelt sind, nennt mich bitte für den Zeitraum des Treffens, Hadrian. Für reine Blutsverwandte ist der Vorname fast so beschissen wie die Verwendung eines japanischen Vornamen. Es galt als Beleidigung, wenn man diesen unaufgefordert aussprach."

"In diesem Fall, stimme ich zu und bitte ebenfalls darum mich solang Susan zu nennen." Susan stimmte zu.

"Ebenso." Sagte Theo lächelnd. Und bald waren sich alle einig und wir begannen zu essen und zu entspannen.

Es war Hannah, die sich nach ein paar Fish and Chips räusperte.

"Also Hadrian ..." Etwas machte sie deutlich ... nervös. "Wir sind uns schon einigermaßen nahe gekommen, haben es aber nicht wirklich berührt. Ich kann Hermine hier sehen, aber ich denke ... wir würden alle gerne Ihre Ansichten zur Blutreinheit hören."

"Sie hat recht." Padma stimmte zu, dass sie das Thema nie privat mit mir angesprochen hatte. Es ist nicht wirklich etwas, worüber man auf Geburtstagsfeiern spricht.

"Wie Sie alle wissen ... ist diese Frage kompliziert. Besonders für jemanden in seinem ersten Jahr in Slytherin. Also ... lassen Sie mich Ihnen eine Geschichtsstunde geben." Sie nickten und lehnten sich in ihre Stühle zurück, um zuzuhören.

"Es ist das 10. Jahrhundert. Auf der ganzen Welt gibt es Hexenjagden. Die Mundanes fangen nicht immer einen von uns, aber manchmal tun sie das. Wir werden gehängt, erstochen, und im Fall von schwächeren Hexen und Zauberern ... manchmal sogar Kinder, verbrannt. " Einige zuckten zusammen, als ich weiterging.

"Also schließen sich die vier mächtigsten jungen Hexen und Zauberer in Großbritannien zusammen. Für die Zukunft der magischen Menschen in diesem Land ist ihnen klar, dass Eltern, die ihre Kinder zu Hause unterrichten, nicht mehr ausreichen. Die Idee für Hogwarts ist geboren. Zauber-Banne und Magische Steine sind im ganzen Land aufgestellt worden, um magisches Potenzial zu entdecken. Und bald entdecken die vier Gründer, dass es nicht nur magische Kinder gibt, die von magischen Eltern geboren wurden, sondern auch magische Kinder die Mundane als Eltern hatten.

Gryffindor und Hufflepuff argumentieren, dass es am besten ist, direkt mit den Eltern zu sprechen, während Rowena Ravenclaw dafür stimmte, ihnen einfach Briefe zu schicken, damit sie anonym blieben und Salazar Slytherin ... nun, er stimmt dafür, die Muggel -Kinder alle zusammen einfach zu ignorieren. Sein Argument könnte in etwa so lauten: Um das Überleben der magischen Menschen als Ganzes zu sichern, dürfen wir die Halbblüter Kinder nicht in unsere Schule lassen, da uns eine Kontaktaufnahme entlarvt. Rowena argumentiert mit ihm als Godric, in seiner Unwissenheit glaubt, dass Salazar ein Fanatiker sei. Rowena argumentiert, dass ihre Leute eine höhere Überlebenschance hätten, wenn alle Menschen, die in der Lage wären, Magie gleichermaßen zu lernen, er mag es nicht, aber er gibt nach und stimmt zu.

Seit Jahren läuft alles gut, seit Jahren läuft Rowenas Plan ohne Fehler weiter. Bis eines Tages der Sohn eines Lords einen Brief erhält. Der Lord sendet eine Antwort und bittet darum, Magie gezeigt zu bekommen, um zu glauben, dass sie existiert. Salazars Frau, eine edle Frau aus einer alten englischen Familie namens Aliza, geht dem Mann entgegen. "Ich sah mich um und erklärte:" Sie kam nie zurück. "

"Woher wissen Sie das?" Fragte Ernie mit schwerer Stimme, als die meisten Mädchen ein Taschentuch verwendeten, um sich die Nase zu putzen.

"Es ist Geschichte. Es sind Informationen, die frei verfügbar sind."

"Deshalb wird er als die Person gesehen, die wir kennen?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf zu Sue.

"Salazar ist kein Heiliger, sein Moral-Kompass war nie auf den wahren Norden gerichtet. Er war ... ein dunkler Zauberer, obwohl nach heutigen Maßstäben alle Gründer als dunkel gelten würden."

"Was geschah danach?" Fragte Padma.

"Nachdem Lord Slytherin seine 50-jährige Frau verloren hatte, forderte er seine Schüler und die der anderen auf, ihm zu folgen. Er befahl einem alten Basilisken, die angehende Schule zu beschützen, und stürmte das Schloss des Lords, die älteren Schüler mit Salazar als Anführer, stürmten es und töten jeden Menschen bis auf den letzten Mann, die letzte Frau und das letzte Kind. Der Sohn des Lords wurde von Salazar selbst gefoltert, bevor er vor den Augen seiner Eltern gefoltert und ebenfalls getötet wird, bevor Salazar sie zum Mittagessen seinem Basilisken zu warf.

Dies ist, was Slytherin begann,den Ruf zu bekommen, das wir jetzt kennen. Für den Rest seines Lebens würde sich Salazar so fühlen, als ob die Muggel -Bevölkerung für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich wäre, und nur sein Sohn hinderte ihn daran, einen viel dunkleren Weg einzuschlagen. Als letzte Beleidigung des Lords des besagten Schlosses schenkte Slytherin es seinen "Freunden". Er richtet die Gemeinschaftsräume für das Slytherin -Haus ein, bevor er sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück zog. Danach ist wenig bekannt. " Nur dem Erben von Slytherin ... ich ... wusste, dass er danach nur noch Kontakt zu Rowena hatte. Dessen Tochter Helena verliebte sich schließlich in seinen Sohn Jerrek. Kurz nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter Elena, schlug die Tragödie erneut zu, als Helena dann von einem eifersüchtigen Lord getötet wurde, der lediglich die Aufgabe hatte, Rowena Ravenclaw´s Diadem zurück holen sollte, das ihre Tochter ohne ihre Zustimmung genommen hatte.

Der Hausgeist von Slytherin. Was an sich ... wenn man mich fragt, eine Tragödie ist.

Salazar gab der Frau Gesellschaft in ihrem Kummer um den Verlust ihrer Tochter, wie sie es während der Trauer um seine Frau getan hatte, und in den letzten Jahren ihres Lebens ließen sich Rowena und Salazar zusammen nieder, vollzogen eine kleine Hochzeitszeremonie und verbrachten den Rest ihres Lebens in Frieden.

Nach dem Tod seiner Frau unterbrach Jerrek jahrelang fast den Kontakt zu seiner Familie, bevor die junge Elena sie wieder zusammenbrachte.

Eines Tages ... würde ich diesen Teil der Geschichte auch teilen ... aber noch nicht jetzt und nicht vollständig.

"Nun, warum habe ich euch diese Geschichte erzählt? Ganz einfach ... Ich bin wie Salazar. Ich glaube, dass Zauberer und Hexen der ersten Generation dazu gebracht werden sollten, unsere Bräuche zu lernen, um nicht unwissend zu bleiben. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel Hermine, sie ist von Natur aus sehr neugierig und ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie nach unserem Treffen nun Tage oder Wochen ihrer Freizeit verbringen wird, um sicherzustellen, dass das, was ich ihr über Hauselfen erzählte, wahr ist und dass etwas getan werden muss. Aber das ist eher ein allgemeines Problem als ein Mundane Problem. "

"Glauben Sie, sie können es Schaffen?" Fragte Ernie jetzt erwartungsvoll mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, die mich laut zum Lachen brachte.

"Zur Hölle, nein, ich habe kein Interesse daran, irgendetwas für dieses Land zu tun. Ich werde das tun, was alle anderen tun, die erkennen, dass die Magie der britischen Inseln stirbt. Was verdammt noch mal passiert. Vielleicht gründe ich eine Firma und beute das Land aus, bevor ich gehe ... aber das ist noch in der Zukunft. Ich werde in der Welt herum reisen und die Magie studieren. Ich werde einige Meisterschaften erlangen und dann ... wer weiß ... eine Schule bauen, ein Waisenhaus für magische Kinder, vielleicht werde ich für eine Weile ein Auror oder zur Hölle ... Ich könnte wahrscheinlich ein Quidditch-Spieler werden , professionelles Duellieren ist einfach verdientes Gold, wenn man etwas Geschick hast. Gringotts ist immer auf der Suche nach Fluch-Brechern ... oder vielleicht ... Ich werde nichts davon tun und mich einfach mit einem Mädchen niederlassen, das mich liebt. Ich bin ein Kind und kümmere mich um mein Anwesen, während ich mich jeden Tag an einem wunderschönen Strand bräune. " Hermine grinste völlig bewusst, dass ich sie jetzt alle nur beschissen hatte. Aber der Punkt war klar geworden.

"Zumindest müssen wir nicht befürchten, dass sie Jagd auf Mundane machen." Sue forderte mich heraus und ich grinste zurück.

Es gab viel Gelächter um den Tisch, als sich die Themen zu Quidditch, Mode und ihren eigenen Familien wandelten. Nachdem der Rest des Essens beendet war, verabschiedeten sich die Leute und gingen. Ich hielt Sue nur für einen Moment zurück.

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dich in einem Duell mit mir messen möchtest? Wir werden sicher wieder im Einzelfinale enden ... zusammen könnten wir die Gruppenduelle sicher gewinnen." Sie nickte glücklich.

"Wann sollen wir mit dem Training beginnen?"

"Kann nicht in die Schulklubs aufgenommen werden, da wir international eingestuft wurden. Sollten wir Flitwick fragen?"

"Ich kann das machen." Gab sie zu

"Danke, bis später." Sagte ich ihr, als sie ging.

Nur die Slytherins blieben zurück. "Was denkt ihr?" Fragte ich dann.

"Es lief besser als erwartet. Ich glaube nicht, dass McMillian oft in der Nähe sein wird, seine Familie ist zu weit oben hinter den Potters." Erklärte Daphne. "Hermine war während des gesamten Verlaufs der Slytherin -Geschichte und deinen Ansichten zur Blutreinheit äußerst unbehaglich. Ich war beeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass sie durchgehalten hat. Und noch mehr von ihrer Akzeptanz der Hauselfenregeln."

Blaise stimmte der Blondine zu. "Ja, Bones und Abbott schienen am Anfang misstrauisch zu sein, haben sich aber beim Essen deutlich entspannt. Sue und Lisa gehören nicht zu einer großen englischen Familie, also denke ich, dass sie es zumindest nach dem Eindruck tun, den du heute hier hinterlassen hast, sie bereit sein werden, einige Informationen auszutauschen. Was Padma angeht ... nun, wir sind schon eine Weile befreundet und es sieht nicht so aus, als würden unsere verschiedenen Häuser das in naher Zukunft ändern. " Ich habe sie mir angesehen ... meine besten Freunde.

"Danke für's Da sein." Die beiden Jungen zuckten nur die Achseln, während die Mädchen lächelten und rot wurden.

"Ruh dich aus, Halloween steht vor der Tür. Wir sollten über einen Streich nachdenken." Schlug Blaise vor.

"Ich denke, ich bleibe einfach allein... lese ein bisschen." Blaises tätschelte meine Schulter, als sie an mir vorbei zur Tür ging.

"Richtig ... du hasst Halloween." Es war nach all dem Tag, an dem der schlangengesichtige Wichser beschloss, meinen Bruder und mich zu ermorden.

"Du siehst wirklich nicht so gut aus." Erklärte Daphne und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Wunderschöne Saphiraugen fixierten mich. Ich würde gerne sehen, wie sie den neuen Geheimgang fand, den ich in den letzten zwei Wochen gemacht habe. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste mich auf die Wange. "Ruh dich aus, Hadrian." Sagte sie bevor sie ging und mich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zurück ließ. Genau das würde ich jetzt tun.


	5. Honour Thy Blood

**Honour Thy Blood**

_**Halloween**_

Ich hatte den größten Teil des späten Nachmittags oben im Astronomieturm damit verbracht, Mia beim Fliegen zuzusehen, als ich anfing, ein donnerndes Geräusch zu hören, das aus den unteren Stockwerken hallte. Da ich dachte, dass das Fest etwas zu früh zu Ende war, ging ich hinunter, um nachzuschauen. Was kann ich sagen? Meine Neugier hat mich überwältigt.

Ich sah, wie mein Bruder und sein Freund, das Weasley -Kind, die vor Stolz platzten. "Hey, was geht ab?!"

"Es gibt einen Troll in den Kerkern!" Einer von ihnen ... Finnigan? Sagte es mir, als er mit den anderen vorbeiging. Natürlich gab es einen Troll ... das war wahrscheinlich die Idee der Weasley-Zwillinge, einen tollen Streich zu spielen. Andererseits hatte ich nicht die Absicht, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Ein Gryffindor war im Moment verdächtig abwesend ...

"Wo ist Hermine?" Jeder ging an mir vorbei. "Hey, hat jemand Granger gesehen ?!" Longbottom duckte sich ...

"Longbottooom ..." Ich griff nach seiner Schulter.

"W-was?" Ich starrte ihn an, ich schwöre, er hätte seine Hose nass gemacht, als ich meinen Zauberstab gezogen habe.

"Granger ... wo ist sie?"

"D-dritte Etage. In einer Toilette." Ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Warum?"

"Ron und dein Bruder, sie haben ein paar Dinge gesagt ... und ... und ..."

Die Slytherins wären höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch in der Großen Halle ... also ... ich rieb mir die Schläfen. Wie groß war die Chance, dass die Kreatur dorthin ging? Ich ging zur Treppe, als ich drei Stimmen schreien hörte. Einer war nicht so weit weg und klang unheimlich wie meine Cousin Nymphadora. Die anderen hörten sich an wie Weasley und mein Bruder.

_"Finde Nymphadora!"_ Befahl ich Lutain, als er loszog. Ich schaute nach unten ... das war wirklich nur eine Sicherheitsanweisung von meiner Mutter ... und bestimmt nicht zum Selbstmord gedacht, etwa 4 Stockwerke tiefer. Dummes Familienmotto! "Ah scheiß drauf." Ich sprang während ich rief: "Arresto Momentum!" Magie flammte in meinem Körper auf und ich fühlte, wie ich langsamer fiel

Ich war gerade schnell genug, um mich auf den Boden zu rollen, sobald ich die Treppe zum dritten Stock erreichte und vor Schreien davonlief. Es war nicht schwer, sie zu finden, als ich näher kam.

1: Der Trollgestank war deutlich zu erkennen.

2: Die Keule, die auf Porzellan traf, war auch nicht gerade leise.

"Schwebezauber!" Schrie Daniel und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Heilige Scheiße ... das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Es gab nur ein Problem. Es gab nur 2 Schüler, die es geschafft hatten, diesen bisher im Unterricht zu sprechen ... und er war keiner davon.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Rief er und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Troll. Der Club kam runter und ich streckte die Hand aus. Es brannte wieder auf meiner Haut, als die Runen meinen rechten Arm hinunterliefen.

"Halt!" Ich atmete, als die Keule plötzlich starr in der Luft schwebte. Ich bewegte mein Handgelenk und fühlte, wie mein Zauberstab aus dem Halfter an meinem Unterarm in meine Hand rutschte. "Wingardium Leviosa." Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf den Troll und brachte ihn herunter, die Keule folgte meiner Absicht und dann gab es ein knackendes Geräusch. Die Kreatur begann unsicher auf den Füßen zu schwanken. Aber das fette, hässliche Ding war nicht das einzige. Ich war auch unsicher. Ich war leer ... Der Arresto Momentun, und dann hatte mich das Gegenwirken gegen die Muskelkraft fast meiner Magie beraubt. Ich rutschte auf den Boden hinter der Tür und versteckte mich vor den ankommenden Lehrern.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Inzwischen in den Räumlichkeiten der Schulsprecher**

Der zweite Troll ... wusste wirklich nicht, was er denken sollte. Er glaubte nicht, dass Zauberer das tun könnten ... ihn mit Zaubersprüchen bombardieren. Wie weit war die Welt verkommen? Früher rannten sie vor Angst davon und schrien nach ihren Müttern.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass Nymphodora Tonks aus Ravenclaw und Cameron Gruff aus Slytherin mit größter Sicherheit als diesjährige Schulsprecher ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienten.

Und es war nicht so, dass die Kreatur nicht blutete, aber die dicke Haut machte es extrem schwer, ihn zu verletzen. Das ... ist natürlich ein Thema älterer Generationen. Sie neigen dazu, zu kompliziert zu denken.

Lutains Augen blitzten, als er plötzlich auf das Dreifache seiner Größe und eine Länge von 8 Fuß anstieg. Die Schlange rollte sich sanft um den Troll und ließ ihn schnell umkippen und ein blubberndes Hex zum Gesicht tragen. Die Kreatur stöhnte und versuchte, sich aus dem Griff der jetzt sehr großen Schlangen zu befreien.

Er hätte es natürlich geschafft ... aber bevor er konnte, war Lutain aufgestiegen und versenkte seine Reißzähne tief in der fetten, stinkenden Kehle.

Nymphadora hätte geschworen, dass sie die Schlange spucken sah, als der Körper des Trolls zu krampfen begann. Die große Schlange hob den Kopf und warf dem Feind einen breiten Hals zu, bevor sie ihn einfach anstarrte, während die orangefarbenen Markierungen über den Schuppen glitzerten. Beide jungen Erwachsenen sahen zu, wie die Bewegung aufhörte und der Körper stillstand. Cameron ging zu ihm und trat ihn, um sicherzugehen. "Es ist tot." Er starrte Lutain an, bevor er plötzlich auf der Stelle steif wurde.

Normalerweise wäre es eine aufregende Aussicht gewesen, den Zauberstab mit Nymphadora zu kreuzen, da es sich um die einzigen beiden Schülern handelte und höchstwahrscheinlich um junge, aufstrebende Auroren, die den anderen herausfordern konnten. Aber die Person, die jetzt ihren Zauberstab in seinen Nacken drückte, war nicht Nymphodora Tonks. Das war Nymphodora Black. Und sie überlegte nun, wie sie ihre Familie am besten beschützen könnte.

"Wir wissen beide, wer das ist ...", bot Cameron an.

"Natürlich, ich kenne ihn seitdem er noch auf eine meiner Hände passte." Sie antwortete langsam.

"Wenn du dich ein bisschen entspannen könntest ... Ich werde meinen Zauberstab herausnehmen und dir einen Eid geben, dass das, was hier mit Hadrians Schlange passiert ist, zwischen uns und ihm bleiben wird." Sie holte tief Luft und beruhigte sich.

"Ich glaube, als Slytherin wäre die sichere Wahl, dich es einfach vergessen zu lassen." Cameron schürzte die Lippen, bevor er nickte.

"Zum Glück für dich ... bin ich eine Ravenclaw."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab an seine Seite. "Ich, Cameron Gruff, schwöre, Hadrians Geheimnisse zu bewahren ... was immer sie auch sein mögen und teile sie mit niemandem, außer mit denen, die sie bereits kennen, oder mit seiner ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis auf meine Magie ... aber nicht auf mein Leben. So sei es."

"Ohhh ... nicht auf dein Leben?"

"Ich bin nicht zurückgeblieben." sie seufzte aber steckte ihren Zauberstab weg.

"Also, was jetzt, Lover Boy?"

"Jetzt benutzen wir einige der wirklich dunklen Flüche, die wir uns nicht zeigen wollten, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand weiß, dass ein junger Basilisk-Hybrid diesen Troll getötet hat."

"Dämonenfeuer?" Fragte Tonks freundlich. Natürlich würde sie wissen, wie man dieses Wesen als Black und Allem beschwor. Das erklärte auch, warum er eine ganz andere Sache sein könnte. "Du willst ein Auror sein, ich wäre ernsthaft enttäuscht, wenn du nie etwas darüber lesen würdest."

Beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe und stimmten an: "Daemens Ignis." Die grünen Flammen tanzten um den Troll, bevor sie die Kreatur schnell verschlangen.

"Sacer Ignis." Die Flammen wurden schnell weiß, bevor sie vollständig erloschen. "Kreacher!" Fragte Tonks und der Elf erschien kurz. "Es tut mir leid, aber das ist ein Notfall. Dieser Korridor muss so aussehen, als wäre hier noch nie etwas passiert."

"Kreacher wird sich jetzt darum kümmern, junge Miss." Und so ging der alte Elf zur Arbeit.

"Also ...", fragte Tonks und musterte Cameron.

"Ja und nun?"

"Hadrian? Warum versuchst du ihn zu beschützen, jemanden in deiner Position ... warum, ich hätte erwartet, dass du versuchst ihn zu erpressen." Cameron lachte darüber.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass das mit deiner Familie nicht sehr gut geklappt hätte. Ich frage mich, ob sie jemals meinen Körper gefunden hätten. Nee ... der einfache Grund ist, dass er sich schnell einen Namen gemacht hat. Ich kann die Magie fühlen in seinem Zimmer ... er hat die ganze Sache in nur wenigen Wochen mehr verwandelt und verzaubert als die meisten Siebtklässler, die ich kenne. ich habe keinen zweifel, dass er im nächsten Jahr teil des Machtkampfes um die Spitze sein wird. ich habe keinen zweifel dass er die Macht bekommt ... die Frage ist nur wann ... nächstes Jahr ... später. Ich möchte nur, dass er weiß, dass ich seinen Rücken freihalte und dass er sich daran erinnert, wenn er mit seinen Freunden spricht. "

"Also ist es ein Machtspiel?"

Cameron lachte. "Alles ist ein Machtspiel, Nymphadora. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es für ein Halbblut wie mich war, dorthin zu gelangen, wo ich jetzt bin? Zweifellos können Muggel- Geborene Jobs im Ministerium bekommen ... aber ich will nicht die dreifache Arbeit machen für den gleichen Lohn, wie ein Reinblüter."

"Ich verstehe ... letzte Frage, bevor ich dich nach deinen Schlangen sehen lasse und ich nach den Raben schaue. Du fragst mich seit 2 Jahren wegen Hogsmeade, warum?" Cameron seufzte erneut und starrte sie an.

"Hör zu ... ich dachte wir ..." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Sie hatten tatsächlich darüber gesprochen und beschlossen, das ruhen zu lassen. "Du bist eine der klügsten Schülerinnen in deinem Jahrgang, du bist witzig und wunderschön, dass allein eine Kombination ist, die nicht jeder bei einem Mädchen finden kann. Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, bist du auch Teil einer sehr alten Familie mit Magischen Wissen, das mir wirklich helfen könnte, schneller durch die Ränge der Auroren zu kommen und weil ich weiß, dass du es hören willst ... offensichtlich ... bist du ein Metamorphmagus, das ist auch eine besondere Gabe. Denk dran, Nymphadora. Ich war noch nie einer von ihnen. Ich glaube, ich habe dir das über die Jahre hinweg gezeigt. Und alles, was ich jemals wollte, war die Chance, es zu beweisen. "

Sie grinste darüber. Hadrian hatte bereits ein gutes Wort für Cameron eingelegt, der dem älteren Bruder sehr ähnlich war, den viele der Erstklässler nicht hatten.

"Ich bin gereift, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gefragt habe und wie ein Idiot gestottert habe. Wir werden diesen Ort bald verlassen und in die Welt hinausgehen. Ich möchte ein Auror sein, in die Strafverfolgung gehen und danach ... höchstwahrscheinlich in die Politik. Ich möchte etwas Gutes für die magische Gemeinschaft tun. Den Halbblütern und Magiern der ersten Generation eine bessere Chance geben, anzufangen. Aber das habe ich dir schon früher gesagt, deshalb weiß ich nicht, warum wir immer noch hier stehen. "

"Wir sind immer noch hier ...", sagte Nymphadora grinsend. "Weil du wandelst." Cameron wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich werde mich jetzt um meine Schlangen kümmern."

"Wann ist das nächste Hogsmeade -Wochenende?" Fragte Nymphadora jetzt und wurde leicht rot.

"In ein paar Wochen würde ich mir vorstellen, dass sie es noch nicht bekannt gegeben haben ... warum?" Fragte er misstrauisch.

"Weil du mich mitnimmst, es wird ein Date und ich hoffe für dich, dass es gut wird." Dann grinste sie und küsste seine Wange, bevor sie sich hastig entfernte und sagte: "Bis später."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Badezimmer im dritten Stock**

Wie immer, wenn solche Dinge passierten, war Severus Snape verantwortlich. Teilweise, weil Dumbledore es genoss, seine Vergangenheit ins Gesicht zu reiben, teils, weil er der einzige war, der es ertragen konnte. Diesmal war es jedoch nicht der Grund, warum ... diesmal war es, weil er darum gebeten hatte, allein gelassen zu werden. Weil Granger, segne das Herz des kleinen Genies. Ihn direkt in die Augen sah, an Hadrian dachte und kaum merklich zur Tür nickte. Jetzt war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wusste, dass er in der Lage war, ihre Gedanken zu lesen oder inwieweit er es konnte. Aber zumindest war er dankbar, dass Hadrian ohnmächtig und bewusstlos geworden war.

"50 Punkte für Sie, da sie nach ihrer Familie gesucht haben." Murmelte er, hob ihn auf, bevor er ihn in die Kerker trug.

"Mr. Gruff." Severus bemerkte, dass sein Schulsprecher mit den anderen Slytherin -Schülern in Richtung der Kerker ging.

"Ist er OK?" Fragte der Schulsprecher besorgt, als er seinen vielversprechensten Erstklässler sah.

"Nur müde, magische Erschöpfung wäre meine beste Vermutung. Bitte bring ihn in sein Zimmer."

"Ja Sir, danke." Sagte Cameron und nahm den Jungen vorsichtig von seinem Professor und trug ihn zurück.

Sie waren kaum in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, als Draco Malfoy anfing, zu erzählen, wie er dem empörten Halbblut eine Lektion für die Zukunft erteilen könne, jetzt, wo er außer Gefecht war.

"Gentleman ... Ladies." Sagte Blaise und drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern, als er auf einem bequemen Sessel in der Nähe des Feuers saß. Cameron lächelte, das würde Spaß machen. "Dies könnte ein guter Zeitpunkt sein, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass mein guter Freund Theodore und ich Zugang zur Black Familien Bibliothek hatten. Könnte ich vorschlagen, dass Sie uns nicht zeigen, wie viel wir gelernt haben?"

Wie es für einige der älteren Slytherins üblich war, traten sie vor ... wagten es, zu weit zu gehen.

Während der nächsten halben Stunde zuckten einige der älteren und jüngeren Schüler zusammen und wandten den Blick ab. Als gedämpfte Schreie aus den Kerkern hallten. Niemand von allen Anwesenden würde diese Nacht jemals vergessen.

Während Draco Malfoy Crabbe und Goyle hatte ... Hatte Hadrian Black, Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott. Beide waren nicht nur viel intelligenter als Malfoys Lakaien. Sie waren auch viel geschickter mit einem Zauberstab.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**9\. November ... Quidditchspiel**

Ich wartete natürlich, während ich nicht persönlich spielte, meine Mutter würde verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht in der Schule auftauchte, wenn sie konnte. Und da es gut aufgenommen werden würde, baten sowohl Susan als auch Hannah darum, vorgestellt zu werden.

"Mum!" Schrie ich und rannte, um sie zu umarmen. Sie lächelte wie ich.

"Hallo Liebling, wie ist die Schule?" Meine Augen tränten, als ich die Frau wiedersah. Mein Engel ... mein Fels. Ich hatte sie mehr vermisst, als ich jemals zugeben wollte.

"Ich liebe es." Das war natürlich eine weit gedehnte Wahrheit. Geschichte war ein Witz, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war ein Witz. Und der Großteil der anderen Fächer konnte leicht auswendig gelernt werden. Mir hat es hier gefallen, weil ich mit meinen Freunden zusammen war, und es wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn meine Mutter nach Hogsmeade gezogen wäre. Sie drückte mich fester und ließ mich wissen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die mich vermisst hat.

"Mum, es gibt einige Mädchen, die ich dir gerne vorstellen würde. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?"

"Überhaupt nicht, jemand Besonderes?" Fragte sie freundlich lächelnd und ließ mich rot werden.

"Alle Mädchen sind etwas Besonderes, das hast du mir beigebracht." Dorea Black musste laut lachen. Wir wussten beide, dass es überhaupt nicht das war, wonach sie gefragt hatte. Aber ich war elf und nicht in der Stimmung, über meine aufstrebenden Beziehungen zu mehreren Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts zu sprechen.

"Darf ich vorstellen, Die Erbin des Hauses Bones, Susan Abigail Bones." Das rothaarige Mädchen knickste, bevor sie meine Mutter freundlich anlächelte.

"Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Lady Black. Ich möchte den Grund dafür klären, dass wir nicht an Hadrians Geburtstagsfeiern teilnehmen, sofern Sie einverstanden sind?" Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir haben alle unsere Allianzen, junge Dame, und müssen sie einhalten, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Ihre Familie ist traditionell mit den Potters verbündet. Das heißt, Fleamont und seine ... äh ... Familie. Mein Sohn James passte immer besser zu ihnen. Lieber Charlus und ich, wie Sie jetzt, waren nie eindeutig mit beiden Seiten verbündet. " Dorea beobachtete Susan, als sie nickte und ohne Worte verstand, mit wem die traditionelle Familie Black verbündet war.

"Und das ist natürlich, die Erbin des Hauses Abbott, Hannah Nova Abbott." Ich sah, wie Hermine ihre Stirn hob. Zauberer und ihre seltsamen Namen ... ich weiß. Sie knickste auch.

"Ich möchte mich auch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Ihre Einladungen zuvor nicht beantwortet habe." Meine Mutter beugte sich leicht hinunter und inspizierte die Gesichtszüge der Mädchen.

"Du bist ein Halbblut, nicht wahr?" Hannah wurde rot, als sie so nahe war, nickte aber.

"Denken Sie daran, Ihre Position zu behaupten, niemand hier wird Ihnen auch nur ein Vorteil geben. So schlimm hat sich dieses Land verschlechtert. Ich akzeptiere Ihre Entschuldigung als Oberhaupt des Hauses. Auch wenn es ein Gespräch zwischen unseren Häusern geben sollte, Ihre Eltern ... "Sie wandte sich an Susan. "Oder Ihre Tante sollten mir persönlich schreiben."

Ich räusperte mich, das Spiel begann bald. "Du kennst natürlich Daphne und Tracey."

"Wie geht's euch Mädels?" Beide Mädchen gehorchten der Etikette und brachten meine Mutter wieder zum Lachen.

"Sehr gut und euch Lady Black?" Fragte Daphne.

"Ich bin so gesund, wie sich eine 74-jährige Frau fühlen kann."

Beide Mädchen kicherten, als meine Mutter ihren Hals spielerisch knacken ließ.

"Und schließlich ist dies Hermine Granger, eine Hexe der ersten Generation."

"Ich erinnere mich natürlich an Sie."

"Es ist schön Sie kennenzulernen, Ma'am." Ihr Knicks war immer noch verbesserungswürdig, aber ich wusste, dass der Versuch geschätzt wurde.

Nachdem Rosy mir einen extrem feuchten Kuss auf die Wange gab und deswegen kicherte, sahen wir uns das Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin an. Mein Bruder war mit seinem Nimbus 2000 schnell. Die Position war eindeutig verdient. Aber ... wenn er im ersten Jahr spielen durfte, sehe ich keinen Grund, während anderen nicht die gleiche Chance eingeräumt werden sollten. Aber wie man weiß ... würde das nicht passieren.

Daniels Besen begann plötzlich zu bocken und versuchte ihn abzuwerfen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich den Täter entdeckte.

Nachdem ich Professor Quirrel von den Tribünen verbannt hatte, als er versuchte, Daniel von seinem Besen zu verfluchen, setzte ich mich wieder neben meiner Mutter.

"Kein guter Lehrer?" Fragte Sie mit hochgezogene Augenbraue.

"Furchtbar." Antwortete ich lächelnd und zeigte auf meinen rechten Unterarm, wodurch sie leicht kicherte.

Daniel beendete das Match mit einem phänomenalen Fang des Schnatzes ... indem er diesen fast verschluckte. Glück oder besonderes Talent? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht ...

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Weihnachten kam und ich reiste nach Hause. Ich teilte mein Schulleben mit meiner Mutter, die mich daran erinnerte, dass die dunklen Künste zwar mächtig sein können, aber auch einfach sind. Und dass es diese Leichtigkeit war, die Tom Riddle dazu brachte, sich auf den Weg zu begeben, dem er jetzt folgte. Sie verstand das sehr gut mit meinem eidetischen Gedächtnis und der Tatsache, dass ich mich tatsächlich an die Nacht erinnerte, als Mouldy Shorts kam, um meinen Bruder und mich zu töten, dass ich stark darauf bedacht war, diejenigen in meiner Nähe zu beschützen. Folter ... wie lange auch immer, war ein Problem. Ich habe natürlich diskutiert. "Es kann nicht wirklich als Folter angesehen werden." Sagte ich ihr, sie sollte sich in einen Stuhl am Feuer zurücklehnen. "Der eigentliche Schmerz dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden." Sie lächelte verständnisvoll.

"Du hast dich beherrscht und das ist gut so. Pass nur auf, dass du nichts tust, was du später bereuen könntest. Denk immer über deine Entscheidungen nach." Und das würde ich.

Am Weihnacht-Morgen wurden wir nach Potter Manor eingeladen, um Weihnachten mit der Familie zu verbringen. Ich werde nicht schimpfen und erzählen, wie sehr die Annahme, dass es uns freuen würde, falsch war ... aber ich wollte meine Schwester sehen und wenn das bedeutete, dass ich zu den Eitlen Pfau nett sein musste, wahrscheinlich Sirius, und Mr. Pityparty selbst, dann würde ich genau das tun.

Das Herrenhaus in Nottingham war ohnehin nicht weniger beeindruckend als unser Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Die Gründe hinten waren umfangreich, genau wie bei uns. Obwohl ihre tatsächlich verwendet wurden. Es gab ein Quidditchfeld und ein paar Greifen, die um den Platz herum grasten.

"Ah ... Mutter, Harry. Willkommen im Potter Manor. Bitte kommt rein." Es würde Jahre dauern, bis er mich als Hadrian ansprechen würde und bis dahin ... hatte ich die Angelegenheit erzwungen. Dazu später mehr. Wir gingen hinein und tauschten die nötigen Grüße mit wenig Emotionen aus.

Dann rannte meine Schwester nackt und mit einem Handtuch hinter sich auf mich zu ... Ich nahm an, dass es sich um eine Art Umhang handeln sollte. Sie tropfte überall Wasser. "Halte es!" Ich wollte an James vorbei und ließ sie sofort anhalten. "Du siehst aus, als ob du woanders sein solltest." Sie grinste mich an und deckte ein paar fehlende Zähne auf.

"Es ist Bade-Zeit."

"Dann geh lieber zurück und nimm dein Bad."

"Keine Umarmung?" Fragte sie fast unter Tränen, aber so bekam sie Lily und ich würde nicht so schnell fertig sein.

"Im Moment bist du nicht bereit, jemanden zu umarmen. Schau dich selbst an. Was habe ich dir darüber erzählt, wie du dich verhalten sollst?" Sie ließ den Kopf hängen, es war wirklich bezaubernd.

"Und mach keine Probleme." Ich grinste.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du zu deiner Mutter zurück gehst, sie dich eben badet, es genießt, deine Haare zu waschen und dann hierher zurückkommst. Ich warte genau an dieser Stelle, und du kannst alle Umarmungen haben, die du willst. Niemand zaubert dich ins Wasser, also entspann dich. Jeder gewinnt! " Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie bei "all den Umarmungen, die du willst" hellhörig wurde und Lily auf den Weg ins Bad passierte. Die Frau sah müde und durchnässt aus. Es muss einen harten Willenskampf zwischen Lily und ihrer Tochter gegeben haben und ich glaube nicht, dass sie gewonnen hat.

"Vielen Dank." Sagte sie zu mir, bevor sie zurückging.

Während James meine Mutter zum Salon führte. Blieb ich natürlich stehen, hielt mein Wort an Rosy und wartete genau dort.

"Weißt du." Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Daniel lächelnd seine Hand ausstreckte, damit ich sie schütteln konnte. "Du bist so ziemlich die einzige Person, die sie dazu bewegen kann mit etwas aufzuhören." Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie haben selten den richtigen Weg versucht. James, wie ich es im Laufe der Jahre erlebt hatte, forderte sie auf, über seine Schulter zu bleiben. Lily rannte oft hinter ihrer Tochter her und forderte sie auf, sich nicht mehr wie ein Kind zu benehmen. Sie weigerte sich auch, Magie an ihrer Tochter anzuwenden. Weil sie sich so besser gegenüber ihrer Tochter fühlte. Es ist idiotisch, wie ich dir versichern kann, ob sie will oder nicht. Rosy benutzt ihre Magie, um von ihrer Mutter wegzukommen. So sind Kinder eben. Für Rose ist es nichts weiter als ein Spiel. Ein Spiel, das sie oft gewann. Wann immer ich in der Nähe war, habe ich bewiesen, dass ich nicht so handelte. Ich habe meine Magie schon einmal an ihr angewendet, sie vom Boden schweben lassen und sie mehrmals in die Badewanne getaucht. Ich war vorsichtig damit, ja. Aber ich habe es geschafft.

Wir sind Zauberer ... und Hexen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum so viele Muggel -Geborene oder Halbblüter dieses kleine Detail vergessen. Magie ist ein Teil von dir und macht dich mit all ihren Möglichkeiten nicht schlechter als ein Mensch. Das beste Beispiel dafür sind Hermine Grangers Zähne. Ihre Eltern erlauben ihr nicht, sie mit Magie zu heilen, obwohl sie es könnte. Es ist ein Vorurteil ... nur umgekehrt. Deshalb habe ich gesagt, dass Menschen erzogen werden müssen.

„Lass mich heute Morgen nicht mal anfangen, Rosy hat sich hier runter geschlichen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam, und versucht ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Aber Dad hat sie gefunden und in ihr Zimmer gesperrt." Erklärte Daniel. Das brachte mich dazu, den Kopf zu schütteln. Großartige Erziehungsmethode. Schließen Sie Ihr Kind am Weihnachtstag in ihrem Zimmer ein. 10/10 würden dies empfehlen.

"Habt ihr schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, die Geschenke zu verstecken oder an die Decke schweben zu lassen? Das hat bei mir funktioniert. Ich habe zwar versucht, sie zu mir schweben zu lassen. Aber das ist ein großartiges Kontrolltraining für Magie und meine Mutter ermutigte mich, es zu tun. Wenn ich es in der Nacht zuvor geschafft hätte, hätte ich das Geschenk früher bekommen. " Er grinste aber zuckte dann mit den Achseln.

"Es ist nicht meine Wahl. Wenn ich in der Sache mitreden könnte, würde ich Weihnachten in Europa feiern, aber Dad besteht darauf und Mum ist das egal." Erklärte er.

"Harry!" Rose der kleine Wirbelwind traf sein Ziel, nämlich meinen Bauch. Ich hob sie hoch und umarmte sie fest, als sie kicherte und kicherte, während ich in ihre Ohren blies.

"Du wirst zu groß für mich, um dich so herumzutragen." Sagte ich ihr, sie an meine Brust haltend. Aber solange ich konnte, würde ich es tun. Rosy würde bald aufhören, mich zu bitten, sie zu umarmen. Oder sich darum zu kümmern ,dass ich etwas mit ihr spielen würde. Sie würde ein Teenager werden und ihr großer Bruder würde nicht mehr so wichtig sein. Ich fürchtete den Tag, der unvermeidlich mit stetigen Schritten kommen würde. Ich hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu früh sein würde.

"Also erzähl mir alles über deine Schule." Ich sah, wie ihr Gesicht fiel ... also musste das anders angegangen werden.

Sie erklärte dann, dass James nicht wollte, dass sie zur Muggel -Schule ging, weil sie dort sowieso nichts lernen würde. Er hatte sie nicht nur von all ihren nicht magischen Freunden weggerissen, sondern auch von einer der wenigen Magischen Familien in der Gegend, die auch die Muggel- Schule besucht hatten. Ich hatte die Potters gedrängt, ihr zu erlauben, mit Kindern in ihrem Alter zu interagieren, zumal Rose sonst einfach den ganzen Tag allein zu Hause wäre.

Ein paar Küsse wurden ausgetauscht, als wir auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer, in dem sich der Rest der Familie bereits versammelt hatte und darauf wartete, dass wir uns ihnen anschlossen, zweimal an Mistelzweigen vorbei kamen.

Lupin ärgerte sich, als ich eintrat. Wir waren noch nie miteinander ausgekommen und würden es auch nie tun. Die Kreatur hatte mit beiden Armen die Richtlinien des der Vorurteile gegenüber Reinblüter angenommen. Ich war ein Black ... also war ich dunkel. Er war bei den Potters ... also war er Hell. So einfach war es ...

Ich jedenfalls dachte, dass ein Monster wie er klein gehalten werden sollte. Und bitte denke nicht, dass ich damit Werwölfe meine. Es ist ein schreckliches verfluchtes Leiden, aber es ist auch nur ein Tag im Monat wirklich wichtig. Was ich meine ist, dass es eine besondere Art von Monster braucht, um das Schulgelände bei Vollmond mit Kindern zu durchstreifen. Es braucht auch eine besondere Art von dummen Idioten, um den einen Trank zu vergessen, der dich "zahm" macht.

James betrachtete mich als wenig mehr als Dreck auf seinem Schuh, das Gefühl war gegenseitig und der Blick kehrte schnell zurück.

Lily hatte gute Arbeit an den Dekorationen geleistet. Der Baum war wunderschön und nicht mit Dekorationen übersät. Niemand konnte sagen, dass die Frau keine Hand für Stil hatte. Der Kamin gab dem Raum eine sanfte Wärme. Ich fragte mich für einen Moment, ob es fürchterlich schwierig sein würde, einen in meinem Zimmer zu erstellen und ihn mit dem Kamin zu verbinden.

Jetzt, wo es in Ordnung war, ihre Geschenke zu öffnen, gab es kein Halten mehr für Rosie. Lupin gab ihr eine Puppe, die sie nicht besonders mochte und wegwarf. James streichelte sein herrlichstes Ego und schenkte ihr ein Buch, das er selbst geschrieben hatte und das niemand kaufen wollte: _**Streiche mit Krone**_. Sirius hielt es dann für angebracht, ihr Folgendes zu geben: 1_**00 Narrensichere Wege, um einen Zauberer zu verzaubern**_. Was Lily sofort beschlagnahmte, nachdem Rose ihre Nase in das Buch gesteckt hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass ihr Vater eines für Hexen hatte, genauso gut wusste sie, dass er es benutzte, um ihre Mutter zu beeinflussen.

Daniel schenkte ihr ein magisches Lego-Set. Die Figuren sprachen bis zu einem gewissen Grad sogar. Diese mochte sie sehr. Lily hingegen schien dem Vorschlag meiner Mutter gefolgt zu sein und kaufte das Magische Anfänger Set. Mit einem kleinen Übungsheft für die Zauberei, einem Tränke-Set und allgemeinen Grundlagen. Dieses mochte Rosy auch, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Magie zu lernen. Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht und wir kamen endlich zu meinem Geschenk.

Eine kleine verzauberte Spieluhr. Meine erste Arbeit basiert auf den Büchern, die ich von den Flamels erhalten hatte. Während sie Musik spielte, erzählte es auch eine Geschichte in meiner, meiner Mutter oder Lily Potters Stimme. Sie waren eine Sammlung aller Favoriten von Rosy. Und während die Geschichte erzählt wurde ... lernten alle, die sie sahen, schnell. Aus der Spieluhr brachen kleine Bilder hervor, die die Geschichte wie ein kleinen Film abspielten. Ich erhielt die längste Umarmung von allen um mich herum.

Ich weiß, ich weiß ... das ist kein Wettbewerb ... das ist es wirklich nicht, aber dennoch war es einer. "Es ist von uns beiden, Mum und mir, da ich nicht alle Verzauberungen alleine machen konnte. Also von ihr, ist es auch von uns beiden." Dann schaute ich zu James und verengte meine Augen. "Es wurde auch mit deiner Frau geklärt, bevor wir es hergestellt haben. Also geh nicht auf uns los." Ich schwöre, ich hörte ihn mich anknurren. Wenn Daphne es tut, ist es süß, wenn er es tut, scheint es nur unreif.

"Kreacher?" Fragte Dorea sanft ins Zimmer. Der alte Elf erschien sofort und sah sich um. Er betrachtete jeden mit einem sehr ... man könnte sagen, etwas zu neutralen Ausdruck. Bevor ich mich wieder meiner Mutter zuwende.

"Herrin, Kreacher bringt das Geschenk für die junge Miss Rosy." Meine Schwester saß auf meinem Schoß, als Kreacher mit der kleinen Schachtel kam, in der sich ein Kätzchen befand, von dem ich wusste, dass es ein junger Kniesel war.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten." Flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr, als Kreacher den Deckel abnahm. Ich liebte das schwere Atmen und die Art, wie sie schüchtern nach der kleinen schwarzen Katze griff, um sie sich anzuschauen. Bevor sie jemals zu sich selbst gelangte, sprang das Kätzchen auf ihren Schoß und verlangte sofortige Aufmerksamkeit. Sowohl meine Mutter als auch ich bemerkten die glücklichen Tränen, die aus den Augen meiner Schwester strömten. Wir haben das nicht jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschafft ... aber unsere Arbeit hier war eindeutig erledigt.

Anscheinend hatten Daniel und ich die gleiche Idee für Geschenke und lachten darüber, dass wir jeweils den anderen ein Besenpflegeset schenkten. Fast alle meine anderen Geschenke bestanden aus Büchern.

Es wurde zu Mittag gegessen, und dann machten wir eine gewaltige Schneeballschlacht, um die erworbenen Farbigen im Ozean aus Weiß zu verbrennen, der die Außenanlagen darstellte, in denen ich alle Schneebälle mit Suchraketen bezauberte. Sehr zur Belustigung meiner Schwester.

Nachdem wir wieder reingegangen waren und sie angefangen hatte, mit ihrer Katze zu spielen, fand ich es eine gute Gelegenheit, mit Lily zu sprechen, die gerade das Geschirr verzauberte, damit es sich selbst reinigte. "Haben Sie einen Moment?" Sie lächelte mich an und sagte:

"Natürlich, bitte setz dich." Und so hatte ich nicht die Absicht, mehr Höflichkeiten auszutauschen, als ich tun musste, um meinen Standpunkt darzulegen.

"Wussten Sie, dass Ihr Mann Rosy von der Schule genommen hat? Und von den meisten ihrer Freunde, einschließlich Haley entfernt hat?" Haley war die Tochter der anderen örtlichen Zauberer-Familie. Sie und Rosy, so hatte ich heute im Verlauf der Schneeballschlacht gelernt, betrachteten sich als beste Freunde. Lily hörte auf, was sie tat, und starrte mich an. Daraus folgerte ich, dass dies ohne ihre Zustimmung geschehen war. "Wie ich bereits zuvor dargelegt habe, ist das Erlernen von Magie extrem wichtig. Und ein bisschen Kontrolle und Bewegung in jungen Jahren können einen später in der Schule helfen. Aber das Gleiche gilt für viele Muggel -Fächer. Mathematik ist eine große Hilfe für die Arithmantik. Sprachen helfen bei Alte Runen, besonders Latein, das die universelle Zaubersprache ist. " Sie seufzte.

"Ich weiß, ich habe sie alle selbst gehabt. Und ich werde mit James darüber sprechen."

"Ich hoffe, Sie tun es, weil ich nicht zulasse, dass Ihre Familie Rosys Zukunft vermasselt. Sie wird nicht zu einer Idiotin und unwissend diese Welt betreten. Ich habe einmal gehört, dass Arthur Weasley Elektrizität als Eckeltricity bezeichnet." Wenn Sie möchten, dass Ihre Tochter wie er ist, dann schlage ich vor, Lily Evans ein bisschen spielen zu lassen, weil ich Lily Potter nicht trauen würde, dass sie es ändern kann. " Hätte ich sie tatsächlich geschlagen, wäre es nicht schlimmer gewesen, ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

"Hadrian I ..." Sie seufzte. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Du hast mein Wort, sie wird nach der Weihnachtspause wieder mit ihren Freunden in der Schule sein, wenn sie es möchte. Wenn nicht, werde ich sie Zuhause unterrichten und sie nach den Sommerferien dorthin schicken." Und damit war es an der Zeit, nach Hause zu fahren und vor Charlus Potters Porträt zu Abend zu essen. Also verabschiedeten wir uns, was eine lange Angelegenheit war, da Rosy mein Bein nicht losließ. Lily schlug dann vor, dass wir Rose für ein paar Tage mitnehmen könnten. So verdiente sie vielleicht das erste echte Lächeln, das sie bis dahin von mir erhalten hatte. Und eine sehr glückliche Umarmung von Rose. Aber ihre Absicht war mir klar, sie wollte ihre kleine Tochter aus dem Haus haben, damit sie James anschreien konnte. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung für sie.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**4 Monate später …**_

Irgendwann im April hatten die Slytherins Wind von Hagrid bekommen, der versuchte, einen Drachen aufzuziehen, durch Draco, der nicht wusste, was List war, nicht einmal wenn es ihn direkt ins Gesicht gehalten würde. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, darin verwickelt zu werden, Daniel fühlte nicht so ... und wenn das nicht genug wäre, könnte ich nicht glauben, dass mein Bruder nicht einmal wusste, wie man einen Zauberer zum Duell herausfordert. Sein Vater war ein Auror um Merlins willen! Es sollte jedem klar sein, dass Draco niemals auftauchen würde, selbst wenn er nur eine geringe Schulbildung hatte. Es machte mir nichts aus, dass sie Punkte verloren, wenn Daniel und das Wiesel unweigerlich erwischt wurden.

Ich habe mich wirklich darum gekümmert, dass Hermine nicht in alles hineingezogen wurde, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, meine Spionin in Gryffindor zu werden. Sie wollte mir den Troll-Vorfall auf diese Weise zurückzahlen ... also ließ ich sie. Daniel war ihr Freund und die beiden diskutierten oft über Professor Flitwicks Unterricht. Ron ... nun ... Ronald war eine andere Sache. Sie hasste den Jungen aus Leidenschaft und nur durch Okklumentik -Unterricht konnte sie es verbergen. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sie auf die Toilette gebracht hatte, nachdem er ihr gegenüber ein absolutes Arschloch gewesen war. Und so etwas vergisst man nicht einfach so

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**4\. Mai**_

Es war eine Nacht der Wahrheit und eine Nacht, die mein Leben in einer Weise tiefgreifend veränderte, wie ich es nie gedacht hätte. Quirrel war in den dritten Stock gegangen, und mein Bruder ... da er der Gryffindor war, zu dem er erzogen wurde, ging er mit erhobenem Kopf und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seinem Gemetzel entgegen. Natürlich ... ich musste da sein.

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst." Sagte Daphne und hielt meine Robe fest in ihrem Griff.

"Sie hat recht. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, dein Leben für Potter und Weasley zu riskieren." Tracey stimmte zu, dass ihre beste Freundin mich tief seufzen ließ.

"Und was ist mit Hermine?" Sie hatten den Anstand, nach unten zu schauen. "Hört zu ... ich werde vorsichtig sein. Ich werde nichts tun, wenn ich nicht muss. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich gut kann, ist es der Desillusionierungs-Zauber." Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab nach oben und tippte auf meinen Kopf.

"Abscondas."

"Sei bitte vorsichtig." Sagten sie beide gleichzeitig besorgt.

"Keine Sorge ... ich bin ein Black. Was könnte möglicherweise schief gehen?" Daphne knurrte mich gefährlich an und brachte mich zum Lachen.

"Bis später." Ich sagte es ihr mit einem überraschend schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

_Nummer 1 ... Fluffy war einfach, und obwohl die Flöte, die Weasley spielte, schrecklich war, hat es funktioniert._

_Nummer 2 ... nun, Gott sei Dank, dass Hermine und mein Bruder Incendio drauf hatten._

_Nummer 3 ... Während ich persönlich einen Erkennungs- und Verfolgungszauber angewendet hätte, um den richtigen Schlüssel zu finden, habe ich ihn zu mir gerufen ... Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, meinen Bruder fliegen zu sehen und betrat eilig den Raum nach ihm, nachdem ich den richtigen Schlüssel hatte._

_Nummer 4 ... Schach, ich meine wirklich? Haben sie es überhaupt versucht? Das alles fühlte sich ein bisschen zu orchestriert an, was mit Daniel und Hermine, die gut im Verzauber-Kunst sind, Daniel, der gut auf einem Besen ist, und Weasleys, die vielleicht nur Qualitäten in Schach hatte ... Der arme Kerl hat dafür bezahlt, indem er ausgeknockt wurde. Die Trauer, die ich für seinen Verlust empfand ... Sie können es sich einfach nicht vorstellen ... nein, ich meine es ernst._

_Nummer 5 ... Der Troll war K.O. gibt es Vermutungen, wem das Ding aus dem Weg geräumt hat? Hier ist ein Tipp ... ich war es nicht._

_Nummer 6 ... Dies schien der einzige zu sein, der tatsächlich versuchte, die Schüler fernzuhalten. Naja außer dem Troll natürlich. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte sich dies eher wie ein Parcour zum Jahresende an._

Ich klopfte auf die richtige Flasche, die meinen Bruder die Flammen passieren ließ, da ich nicht warten wollte, bis Hermine es schaffte, es herauszufinden, während Daniel versuchte, ihr zu helfen und mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichtete.

Endlich beschloss er, sie zu Dumbledore zurück zu schicken, als er zu dem ging, was ich zweifellos für sein Schicksal hielt. Ich folgte und da ich keinen Trank hatte, benutzte ich den Flammengefrierzauber. _"Frigid Flamma._" Das war ganz einfach.

Daniel war schockiert, als er etwas vorfand ... Trommelwirbel bitte ... Quirrel statt Snape. Heyho ... Überraschung.

Lassen Sie uns für einen Moment real sein. Ich verstehe, warum sie dachten, er sei es. Snape neigt dazu, wie eine überwachsene Fledermaus herumzulaufen. Er scheint auch irgendwie der Typ zu sein. Dunkel, Düster ... keine Freunde.

Ich schaute in den Spiegel, starrte ihn wirklich an ... als wenn ich wirklich alt wäre ... und noch ein Kind dazu ... Ich könnte einfach etwas so Dummes tun, als einen der wertvollsten magischen Gegenstände in Großbritannien in eine Dimensions -Tasche hinter dem Glas zu verstecken. Ich hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie ich eines davon erstellen sollte ... aber noch nicht. Ich hatte von meiner Mutter davon gehört.

Viele der älteren Slytherins benutzten es tatsächlich, um mehr Stauraum in ihren Koffern zu schaffen. Es war eine schlechte Art, mehr Platz zu schaffen.

Sie waren mit einer Art Passwort oder Denkprozess verbunden. Ähnlich wie James Potters Karte der Rumtreiber.

Die nächste logische Frage war also einfach. Wovor hatte er im Moment am meisten Angst? Die Antwort war klar! Das jemand den Stein der Weisen benutzt. Oder genauer gesagt ... Voldemort mit dem Stein entkam.

Während Voldemort und Daniel sich unterhielten, rutschte ich vor den Spiegel. Es war ein großes Rätsel, ich meine, warum sollte ein fast 700 Jahre alter Alchemist beschließen, seinen wertvollsten Gegenstand abzugeben? Antwort: Er würde es nicht freiwillig tun, Nicholas und Perenell Flamel waren für eine Sache bekannt. Und das war Privatsphäre. Die beiden genossen das gelegentliche Durcheinander des Finanzsystems oder den Bankrott von Unternehmen, die von korrupten Politikern geführt wurden. Und das war nur so ... weil sie das System durcheinander brachten. Zu der Zeit war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es der echte Stein war oder nur eine sehr nahe Nachbildung. Albus genoss ihr Vertrauen ... als Nicholas 'einziger bekannter Lehrling und Schüler.

Daniel muss gesehen haben, wie mein Spiegelbild den Stein nahm, als Voldemort schrie. "Der Junge hat ihn!"

Inzwischen sah mein liebster Bruder nicht mehr so gut aus und als er die Stimme des Dunklen Lords hörte, fiel er auf die Knie und hielt sich an der Stirn fest. Quirrel ging zu ihm und begann ihn zu suchen. Das war ungefähr die Zeit, als Daniel versuchte, ihn wegzuschieben und ich musste eingreifen, bevor ich mich ohne Bruder wieder fand.

Seufzend zog ich meinen Zauberstab und sprach den mächtigsten Zauber, von dem ich dachte, mein Körper könnte dies durchstehen.

"Demens Ignis!" Als Daniels blinzelte, hörte er nur die Schmerzensschreie des Dunklen Lords, als ich langsam die Flammen durch seine Ohren, seinen Anus und schließlich Mund, Nase und Augen lenkte, als Daniel ihn schließlich von sich drückte. Alles, was er sah, war, dass Quirrels Gesicht auf den Boden tropfte. Es war viel anschaulicher als ich zuerst gedacht hatte und ich musste mich nicht sofort übergeben. "Sacer Ignis!" Und mit all dem, was zurückblieb, war der magische Abdruck des Dämonenfeuer auf dem Boden und der Asche und Überreste von Quirrel, unserem lieben alten-Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, mit einigen Überresten seines Umhangs, die immer noch in der Luft flattern und die Ecken mit heißer Glut glühen. Ich starrte sie an, als plötzlich ein dunkler Geist einen hohen Schrei ausstieß, bevor er sich aufrichtete und durch den Felsen der Burg verschwand.

Weißt du ... als Black muss ich Bücher lesen, die die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer niemals lesen dürfen. Dinge, die den meisten Menschen Albträume bereiten würden. Und das ... sah nach meinem besten Wissen seltsamerweise aus wie der Rest von etwas, das man Horcrux nennt. Ich zitterte. Warum hätte der verrückte Bastard einen gemacht ... Gottverdammter Tom Riddle. Er konnte nicht nur ein normaler böser Verrückter sein, er musste ein böser Verrückter mit Seelengefäßen sein!

Ich sah auf Daniel herab und kniete mich neben ihn, fühlte seinen Puls. Er war in Ordnung, aber es war etwas in dieser Narbe, das mich beunruhigte. Aber bevor ich diagnostische Magie an ihm anwenden konnte, fühlte ich, wie Dumbledore näher kam. "Danke Dani, ich werde dies gut gebrauchen." Ich schnippte den Stein hoch und fing ihn wieder auf.

Als der Schulleiter, Hermine und Ron Weasley hereinkamen, schlüpfte ich unbemerkt ... ungesehen durch die Chaosmagie im Raum. Ich hatte die Reise wirklich genossen. Ein Schatten zu sein … hatte durchaus seine Vorteile.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Hadrians Zimmer**

Sobald ich in meinem Zimmer ankam, musste ich mich laut übergeben, bevor ich schwer atmend auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. "Du hast getötet." Bemerkte Salazar wütend und wartete darauf zu wissen warum, bevor er zustimmte oder die Angelegenheit ablehnte. "Warum?"

"Mein Bruder ... ich meine ... Tom Riddle, er war hier, er war Quirrel."

"Also haben sich deine Annahmen als richtig erwiesen?" Erkundigte er sich langsam mit mehr Gefühl in seiner Stimme.

"Leider ja. Er hätte Daniel getötet ... ich musste ihn aufhalten." Obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen nicht Dämonsfeuer benutzen sollte, um es zu tun.

"Warum weinst du dann? Warum kotzt du? Du hast ein Leben gerettet, du bist Teil eines großen Krieges, Soldaten töten oder sie werden getötet. Und jetzt ... mein lieber Junge, mach keinen Fehler, den du bist ein Soldat." Er wandte sich an Lutain, der aus meinen Roben gerutscht war.

_»Sie nach, ob du die Damen Greengrass und Davis finden kannst, und bring sie her«_ Befahl er Lutain, der mich eine Sekunde lang ansah, bevor sie klar nickte und feststellte, dass dies eine gute Idee war.

Ich seufzte. "Das ist unnötig, Ahne."

„Nein, es ist absolut notwendig, dich daran zu erinnern, wer du bist, Hadrian Black, Beschützer deiner Familie. Du bist kein Mörder. Auch wenn du es nicht von meinen Lippen glauben willst.

Und natürlich ... hatte er recht. Tracey und Daphne, die in ihren Nachthemden in mein Zimmer kamen und mich umarmten, waren das Beste für mein schlechtes Gewissen.

Es wurden keine Worte gewechselt und beide verbrachten die Nacht mit mir in meinem Zimmer und auf meinem Bett.


	6. The Apprentice

**_The Apprentice_**__

Ich erwachte während Daphne und Tracey, auf meiner Brust lagen. Und wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich leicht auf ihre aufblühenden Brüste schauen können, da ihre Nachthemden verrutscht waren und leichten Zugang gewährten.

Aber nach der letzten Nacht und dem, was sie für mich getan hatten, fühlte ich, dass es äußerst unehrenhaft gewesen wäre, dies zu tun.

Stattdessen entfernte ich mich langsam vom Bett, um sie nicht zu wecken. Lutain kam auf mich zu und kuschelte sich an meinem Nacken, um sicherzugehen, dass ich von seiner Unterstützung wusste, als Salazar mich von der rechten Seite meines Schreibtisches aus beobachtete und zufrieden darüber lächelte, wie ich mit meinem ersten ... und leider nicht letzten Mord umging.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte ich damit, einen Brief an die Familie Flamel zu schreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Mister und Mrs. Flamel,_

_Mein Name ist Hadrian Salazar Black. Und ich habe gerade den Stein der Weisen aus seinem Versteck in Hogwarts genommen, wo er beinahe von dem Halbblut Tom Riddle oder, wie Sie ihn vielleicht besser kennen, dem Dunklen Lord Voldemort gestohlen worden wäre._

_Ich weiß nicht, unter welchen Umständen Sie einen magischen Gegenstand von solchem Wert weg gegeben haben, aber ich möchte, dass Sie darüber nachdenken, ihn zurückzunehmen. Wenn das nicht in Ihrem Interesse ist, werde ich es selbst zerstören, nachdem ich mir etwas Zeit genommen habe, ihn zu studieren._

_Ich habe mich immer sehr für alle Zweige der Magie interessiert. Verzauber-Kunst, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke sind alles Themen, in denen ich gerne ein tieferes Verständnis gewinnen würde._

_Die drei ... wie Sie wissen. Kombinieren Sie zu dem, was allgemein als: Alchemie bezeichnet wird. Der letzte Lehrling, den Sie angenommen haben, war Albus Dumbledore. Bitte ... betrachten Sie diesen Brief als meine offizielle Bewerbung. In diesem Brief finden Sie Hinweise auf die magischen Verzauberungen, Zaubertränke, Zutaten und Umgestaltungen von Eigenschaften, die ... nach meinem dürftigen Verständnis den Stein der Weisen bilden._

_Mit großem Respekt und Bewunderung_

_Hadrian Salazar Black_

Wie in meinem Brief angedeutet, begann ich, die Bestandteile des Steins zu zersetzen. Ich fand viel, und mehr als viele der Siebtklässler, also war ich mir sicher. Wenn ich mehr Zeit hätte, hätte ich vielleicht einen besseren Job gemacht. Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Die Flamels könnten meine Mutter und mich mit einem Kopfnicken ruinieren. Also wollte ich nicht, dass sie dachten, ich hätte sie bestohlen. In der Tat, wenn sie sich nicht für Anomalien hielten und sich tatsächlich in Kriege einmischen würden ... hätte Riddle während seines ersten Aufstands viel mehr Probleme gehabt. Um fair zu sein ... sie dachten, die IVZ würde es allein schaffen. Leider nicht, wie es sich herausstellte.

Als ich fertig war, stellte ich fest, dass beide Mädchen mich vom Bett aus beobachtet hatten, während sie eine Runde Zauber Schnippschnapp spielten.

"Guten Morgen." Sagte ich lächelnd.

"Wie geht es dir Hadrian?" Fragte Tracey besorgt.

"Viel besser, danke an euch beide. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr ..."

Daphne schüttelte den blonden Kopf. "Das stört uns überhaupt nicht. Du hast deine Familie genauso beschützt, wie es Auroren tun müssen. Du bist immer noch unser Freund."

"Und jetzt ... gehe ich duschen. Kommst du mit?"

"Ja, sollen wir Hadrian bitten, auch mit zu kommen?" Fragte die Blondine und ließ mich scharlachrot werden. Sie wusste genau, was zu tun war, um mich wie einen Idioten herumtollen zu lassen.

"Vielleicht später ...", sagte Tracey und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich schickte meinen Brief und das Ende des Jahres verlief erwartungsgemäß. Eine Weile gab es Diskussionen in Slytherin, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben uns einfach nicht darum gekümmert. Es war einfach noch eine Sache, die die Häuser entzweite.

Ich habe meinen Bruder nur einmal im Krankenflügel besucht, ich wusste, wie James Potter im Großen und Ganzen davonkommen würde: 'Mein Sohn hat ein dunkles Zaubererding getötet' Aber so viel wie ich mit dem eigentlichen Mord zu tun hatte ... musste auch Daniel damit klarkommen, da er annehmen musste, dass er es war

**Krankenflügel**

Ich überblickte den Raum, bevor ich eintrat. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Leute mithören, was ich sagen wollte. Unser 'Vater' war gerade gegangen, wie ich es mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erwartet hatte.

Währenddessen starrte Daniel aus einem Fenster, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Ich machte keinen Versuch, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sondern setzte mich einfach neben sein Bett ... und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sprach.

"Was willst du, Hadrian?"

"Wollte sehen, wie du mit dem umgehst, was passiert ist. Und von dem, was ich bisher gesammelt habe ... nicht allzu gut." Er drehte sich um und hatte offensichtlich geweint, als seine Augen rot und geschwollen aussahen.

"Was würdest du darüber wissen, wie sich das anfühlt?" Ich seufzte, es gab keine Antwort darauf, wo ich ihm nicht sagen würde, dass ich es tatsächlich getan hatte. Also stattdessen ... habe ich Geschichten geschrieben.

"Was weißt du über Großvater? Haben sie dir jemals etwas über ihn erzählt?" Er starrte mich einen Moment an, aber zumindest schien er dankbar zu sein, dass ich versuchte, seine Meinung über die Dinge zu gewinnen.

"Nichts, er hat Oma nach der Schule geheiratet. Dad sagt, er sei ein Auror." Ich schnaubte, natürlich würde er so etwas sagen. James Potter war trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten in der Verklärung von Schlachten bemerkenswert unwissend in Bezug auf Dinge, die er für unwichtig hält. In diesem Fall spielte er wahrscheinlich einfach seinen Vater runter.

"Charlus Potter hat als Auror angefangen, bis er seine eigene Truppe anführte, bevor er zum Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung aufstieg. Es war ein rasanter Aufstieg, hervorgerufen durch Geschicklichkeit und natürlich seinen Blutstatus. Aber das ist nicht das, was ich dir sagen will. Weißt du dass unser Großvater ein Kriegsheld war? " Seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Wirklich? Was hat er getan?" Ich lächelte über seine Neugier. Es gab noch Hoffnung für ihn.

"Er wurde während des Zweiten Weltkriegs als Soldat einberufen, wie die meisten Jungen Männer zu der Zeit. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Hitler das Okkulte mochte. Es sollte dich also nicht überraschen, zu hören, dass er und Gellert Grindlewald einen Vertrag für gegenseitige Macht geschlossen haben.

Es gab viel Blutvergießen, Du kennst die Geschichtsbücher. "Massentötung zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit!" Er und Hitler verstanden sich gut. Das war, bis Großvater einberufen wurde. Grindelwald war zu mächtig und Dumbledore saß auf seinem zerknitterten Hintern. Also rief die Königin die mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen an, die das Land Großbritannien jemals hervor brachte.

Charlus Potter, Arcturus Black, Augustus Smythe, Elphinstone Urquart und Filius Flitwick. Zu ihnen gesellten sich später Alexander Livet und Albert Soleil aus Frankreich. Sie sollten eine schnelle Reaktionseinheit gegen Grindelwald sein. Wo er war, waren sie. Aber sie wurden so viel mehr als das. Großvater´s Taktik brachte uns kleine Siege in der ganzen Normandie ein. Es waren diese Männer, die dafür sorgten, dass unsere Soldaten nicht durch Maschinengewehrfeuer an den Stränden nieder gemetzelt wurden. Nicht alle Zauberer sind in der Lage, die notwendigen Schilde zu beschwören ... sie konnten es. Diese Sieben Mann wurden zur Einheit „Queens Marauder". "Ich sah Daniels Augenzucken und grinste noch breiter. Es war nicht wirklich die Tatsache, dass James in Hogwarts ein Schelm war, der Vater und Sohn stetig auseinander brechen ließ. Es war seine völlige unehrenhafte Handlungen für die toten Freunde seines Vaters, die es getan haben.

"Sie alle haben es weit gebracht, Grindelwald wurde verzweifelt, als klar wurde, dass Hitler den Krieg verlieren würde und er seinen größten Verbündeten verlieren würde. Also startete er seine bisher größte Offensive. Ein Schlag, der die gesamten Beteiligung englischer Magier auslöschen sollte.. Aber die Rumtreiber hatten Kontakte ... und sie wussten, wo er sein würde. Ein Hinterhalt wurde geplant. Es sollte eine Schlacht in der Nacht sein ... die Walpurgisritter nutzten den Nebel als Deckung. Bis Flitwick und Soleil so helle Lichtkugeln schufen, als wäre es Taghell.

Grindlewald ... hatte das nicht kommen sehen. Seine Gefolgsleute, Hunderte seiner Walpurgisritter, stürmten das Lager, nur um es leer vorzufinden ... leer von allen außer den Fallen der Rumtreiber. Belagerungs- und Explosionszauber schlugen ein und dezimierten seine Reihen.

Es war ein Massenkampf, leider stellte sich bald heraus, dass unsere Seite verlor. Wir waren einfach zahlenmäßig unterlegen.

Dann plötzlich, irgendwann während des Kampfes ... entdeckte Arcuturus Black eine Schwäche in der feindlichen Kampfformation. Es gab einen fast freien Weg zu Grindlewald, wenn er starb ... würde die magische Unterstützung gegenüber Hitler ebenso fallen. Ohne nachzudenken, brach Black natürlich den Rang ab und griff an. Er schickte einen großen breit gefächerten Schneidefluch nach vorne, viele duckten sich ... einige hatten nicht so viel Glück. Er verwickelte Grindelwald in ein heftiges Duell, als der Rest seiner Einheit versuchte, ihn zu erreichen. Leider ... war Grindelwald, geschickt und extrem mächtig. Arcturus war selbst gut, schnell und wendig. Er parierte die Angriffe und revanchierte sich so gut er konnte ... er war einfach nicht gut genug.

Trotzdem ... der Dunkle Lord war verletzt, also ging Charlus hinein und schloss sich nicht seinen Freund an, sondern ging tiefer in die feindlichen Reihen. Er spürte, wie die Anti-Apparations-Schutzzauber zusammenbrachen ... und dann natürlich. Dumbledore kam an.

Beide Männer verschwanden. Nur Charlus war es egal, wie würde er ohne ihren Bruder zu Dorea zurückkehren können? Wie sollte er es ihr sagen? Trauer und Wut überholten ihn und das Temperament der Potter flammte auf. "

"Was ist passiert?" Daniel fragte vorsichtig.

"Er hat die meisten von ihnen abgeschlachtet." Daniel zuckte zurück, als meine Augen ihn anstrahlten.

"Er benutzte eine Art explosives Runen-Muster, der sich auf fast alle Walpurgisritter auf dem Schlachtfeld ausbreitete. Diejenigen, die nicht flohen, starben an diesem Tag." Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, das Runen-Magier-Erbe in seiner Gesamtheit zu erklären, also würde das reichen.

"Das ist furchtbar." Sagte Daniel und ließ mich mit den Schultern zucken.

"Es war Krieg, kleiner Bruder. Weißt du, warum ich dir diese Geschichte erzählt habe?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte die Bemerkung meines kleinen Bruders. Ich war immer noch der ältere Zwilling ... auch wenn es nur ein paar Minuten waren.

"Weil Dumbledore Grindlewald besiegte und Charlus Potter sich um viele seiner hochrangigsten Anhänger kümmerte, gewannen sie den Krieg. Und Großvater ... Großvater gewann den Spitznamen "Walpurgis Schlächter". Er kämpfte und tötete, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte. Ich sage es noch einmal. Es ist Krieg! Und mach keinen Fehler, du bist nun auch in einen. Du bist ein Soldat und Soldaten töten oder sie werden getötet. Es ist egal, welchen Zauber du verwendest, hell, dunkel ... was zählt, ist deine Absicht hinter diesen Zaubersprüchen. Wirkst du sie, um zu töten ... weil es dir Spaß macht? Oder hast du sie gewirkt, um den Mann oder die Frau neben dir zu schützen? Du hast einen starken Schutz. Wenn ich richtig liege ... es ist eine Art Blutzauber. Also lass es dabei. Sei dir bewusst, dass Lily Potter dich beschützt und du wegen ihr am Leben bist. Sei froh, dass du in diesem Sommer zu deiner Familie zurückkehrst, während viele Soldaten im Krieg diese Chance nie haben werden." Ich stand auf und holte tief Luft.

"Ich habe jetzt genug geredet ... schlaf ein bisschen, kleiner Bruder. Welche Dämonen würden es wagen, den Schlaf des Jungen, der lebte, zu stören?" Sagte ich lachend zu mir. Als ich mich umdrehte, um seine Hand zu verlassen, griff er nach meinem Handgelenk und schaute zurück.

Für einen Moment ... dachte ich, er würde etwas fragen. Für einen Moment war ich mir sicher, dass er es wusste. Für einen Moment ... war ich der große Bruder, den er nie gehabt hatte. Aber wie es immer sein musste, ging der Moment zu Ende und Daniel fragte nichts oder gab an, was meiner Meinung nach zumindest als verrückte Idee in seinen Gedanken geflackert war. Aber an diesem Tag ... war nicht der Tag, an dem er etwas über mich lernen konnte.

"Danke Hadrian." Murmelte er nur dankbar.

"Schlaf ein bisschen, Dani." Er nickte. "Ich würde nicht wollen, dass deine Fans dich mit geschwollenen und geröteten Augen sehen." Ich grinste und wedelte mit meiner Hand über meine Schulter, als ich wieder lachend ging.

"ARSCHLOCH!" Schrie er mir hinterher, bevor Madam Pomfrey ihn eindeutig zurechtwies, die schnell aus ihrem Büro stürmte, um ihn zu schelten. Das Leben war gut.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Jahresende**_

Die Zugfahrt verlief ruhig, wir sprachen über unsere Pläne für den Sommer, die eine Reise an die Côte d'Azur mit einem zweiwöchigen Aufenthalt beinhalteten. Ein paar Quidditch-Spiele mit Theo und Blaise. Und natürlich die U-13-Duell-Weltmeisterschaft, an der ich mit Susan als Doppel teilnehmen würde. Es war auch sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie und ich uns im Finale des Einzelwettbewerbs trafen.

Cameron kam vorbei, er würde in zwei Wochen als Auror anfangen, so wie es meine liebe Cousine Nymphadora tun würde. Im Moment waren sie ... ruhig. In ihren eigenen Worten. Wir gaben uns die Hand, er hatte mir viel darüber beigebracht, wie Slytherin laufen musste. Das Haus der Schlangen würde nur auf eine starke Hand reagieren. Und genau das würde in ungefähr zwei Monaten der Fall sein.

"Wir sehen uns in Frankreich." Flüsterte Hermine, als sie an mir vorbeiging und meinen Arm berührte, was mich zum Lächeln brachte.

Ich küsste langsam Daphnes Handrücken und grinste sie an. Es war gut, die Eiskönigin erröten zu lassen. Sie küsste meine Wange und ging. Wir würden uns in ein paar Tagen wieder zum Duell-Training treffen.

Susan und Hannah taten dasselbe. "Wenn Sie uns einladen wollen." Sagte Hannah und wurde leicht rot. "Kommen wir dieses Jahr zu ihrem Geburtstag." Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Oh, dieses Jahr war gut gewesen.

Na ja ... abgesehen davon, dass ich töten musste. Aber dennoch. Mein Großvater hatte mich darauf vorbereitet. Ein Krieg braute sich zusammen. Charlus musste kämpfen ... und hätte er und seine Einheit nicht zurückgehalten und diejenigen abgeschlachtet, die ihrem Herrn folgten und ihm gegen Dumbledore helfen wollten ... Der alte Mann wäre niemals lebend aus dem Duell herausgekommen. Und hier ... sehen sie natürlich noch eines der Probleme der magischen Welt. Niemand recherchiert jemals.

"Ich würde Sie gerne bei mir haben. Wann immer Sie sich unterhalten wollen, rufen Sie mich an, okay? Nutzen Sie das Flohnetzwerk nach Black Manor, das Passwort ist Charlus." Sie verließen das Abteil und ließen mich und Tracey allein.

"Danke für ein tolles Jahr, Hadrian." Sie beugte sich vor, zögerte aber, und dann drückte sie ihre Lippen auf meine Lippen, während sie errötete, was die Sonne eifersüchtig machen würde. Ich reagierte … genauso

"Es ist lange her, dass wir nackt an einem Strand entlang gerannt sind. Ich dachte nur, ich würde dich daran erinnern, dass wir erwachsen werden. Auch das wollte ich schon seit Jahren." Sie sah jetzt nach unten und rieb sich nervös den Handrücken mit der anderen.

Ich umarmte sie, ich hatte gelernt, dass Unbeholfenheit nie jemandem geholfen hat. Es hat die Dinge nur komplizierter gemacht. Apropos kompliziert ...

"Ich mag dich auch." Tracey umarmte mich dann zurück. Ich war nur ein bisschen überrascht, vorausgesetzt, wir waren elf und das gesamte Konzept von sexuell war etwas, auf das wir langsam hinarbeiteten. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich war mir sicher, dass sie und Daphne ... nun ja. Ich war Fröhlich.

Tracey kicherte. "Nun, ich mag auch Daphne, sie ist meine beste Freundin ... na ja, direkt neben dir. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mit uns beiden ausgehen würdest."

"Das wäre aber auch Daphnes Wahl." Tracey grinste.

"Oh, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen ... aber ich überlasse es ihr, das alles in ihrer eigenen Zeit zu tun. Wir sollten darüber reden, wenn sie kommt und es dir sagt." Sie sah von meinen Armen auf und schmiegte sich an meine Brust. Ihr Geruch, wie sich ihr Körper gegen meinen anfühlte. Es war sehr nett.

"Wirst du mich zum Abschied küssen?" Fragte ich sie, sie wieder zum Grinsen bringend.

"Ich werde dich küssen ... bis bald. Sehr bald." Ich umfasste ihre olivfarbene Wange und unsere Lippen berührten sich wieder. Ich würde mich bald danach sehnen.

Meine Mutter konnte es natürlich nicht nur an Traceys Schritt erkennen, sondern auch an dem albernen Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. "Erzähl mir alles." Sagte sie und umarmte mich fest. Oh, es war schön, zu Hause zu sein.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Black Manor am selben Abend**  
_

"Und so hast du ihn getötet." Sagte meine Mutter, mich anstarrend ... nicht anders als Salazar mich anstarrte, um ehrlich zu sein. Sie seufzte und kam herüber, um mich wieder in eine Umarmung zu drücken. "Ich weiß, es hätte nicht einfach sein können. Aber ich bin stolz auf dich."

"Vielen Dank."

"Jetzt sag mir, wie du dich fühlst." Ich seufzte bei ihrer Frage.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, am Anfang war ich ... krank. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu sehen, wie das Feuer ihn verbrannte, aber dann fing ich an darüber nachzudenken. Und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke ... konnte ich nicht anders. Ich sehe Tom Riddle wirklich nicht mehr als Menschen. Er hat Hunderte von Zauberern, Hexen und Mundane abgeschlachtet und getötet. Er ist ein Monster ... und es gibt nur einen Weg, eines loszuwerden ... nämlich es zu töten. " Sie streichelte liebevoll mein Haar und kicherte.

"Oh, du hast Eindruck hinterlassen bei dem Jungen, mein lieber Charlus." Das Porträt lächelte nur.

"Er ist sein eigener Mann. Ehre dein Blut, Sohn. Sorge dich später um die Konsequenzen." Der königlich aussehende Mann auf dem Bild lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück und grinste breiter, sodass er mehr denn je so aussah wie ich.

"Nun, was ist das für ein Problem mit Mädchen?" Ich errötete.

"Es gibt keine Probleme!" Ich argumentierte wie ein gereiztes Kind, das beide laut zum Lachen brachte.

"Nimm nichts für selbstverständlich und arbeite hart an der Beziehung, die du mit ihr haben willst." bot Charlus freundlich an, das Glas Feuerwhiskey in seiner Hand erhebend.

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, was ein deutlich pubertierender Teenager sagen würde ... wurde aber zum Glück von der Klingel an unserer Tür gestoppt.

"Lord Flamel und seine Lady wünschen Zutritt zum Manor." Kreacher bat meine Mutter um Erlaubnis.

"Freunde von dir?" Fragte sie mich, den Schock meines Gesichts lesend.

"Ich hoffe es, lass sie rein!" Erklärte ich aufgeregt.

Ein Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren kam herein. Er trug einen lässigen Muggel -Anzug. Während ... der ich zu Recht angenommen habe, dass es seine Frau ist, ein leichtes weißes Sommerkleid trug. Ihre feuerroten Haare fielen bis fast an ihren Hals und ließen mich die schöne Frau anstarren.

"Ich kann es immer noch." Erklärte ihre melodische Stimme charmant.

"Liebes ... er ist ein Teenager, und Sie sind eindeutig in Ihrer Blüte. Welche andere Reaktion könnte er möglicherweise geben?" Er lächelte seine langjährige Frau an, bevor er sich zu mir und meiner Mutter umdrehte.

"Willkommen in Black Manor, darf ich fragen, worum es bei diesem Besuch geht?"

"Ihr charmantester Sohn hat einen sehr interessanten Brief an meinen Mann und mich geschickt. Wir wollten also sehen, ob er wahr ist." Ich grinste Lady Flamel an.

"Dobby, bitte bring mir den Stein." Es gab ein sehr leises Knallen aus dem Nichts, bevor Dobby wieder auftauchte und den blutroten Stein der Weisen hochhielt.

"Ich gebe Ihnen ihr Eigentum zurück."

Dann ließ Nicholas den Stein in seine Hand schweben.

„Der Grund, warum wir hier sind, ist, dass ich dachte, es wäre angebracht, einen kleinen Test durchzuführen. Mir wurde versichert, dass der Stein gut gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst geschützt sein würde. Also muss ich fragen, wie Sie daran gekommen sind. Zumal Albus zu denken scheint, dass er zerstört wurde." Ich ging und erklärte alles, was in der Kammer passiert war. Nicholas schloss die Augen, als er meine Kurze Geschichte hörte.

"Du hattest viel Glück." Erklärte er schließlich. "Ich nehme an, das Schachspiel wurde entwickelt, um sich mit den Spieler zu duellieren. Entweder hat Albus die Verzauberung deaktiviert ... oder Tom hat sie ausreichend geschwächt, damit sie sich nicht aktivierte. Ich werde es vorziehen, jetzt über keine der beiden Möglichkeiten nachzudenken. Und einfach sagen ... für ein Erstklässler, sehr gut gemacht, was deine Bewerbung angeht, noch einmal, dein Verständnis für Magische Themen übersteigt das deiner Mitschüler, aber nicht all zuviel. Ich habe etwas mitgebracht, eine schriftliche Prüfung, die ich zusammengestellt habe. Ich möchte, dass du diese nach besten Kräften und Gewissen beantwortest." Ich sah zu meiner Mutter, die schweigend zugesehen hatte.

"Mit allen Mitteln." Sagte sie, dürfe ich fortfahren. Ich nahm meine Donnervogel Feder und machte mich an die Arbeit.

Die Fragen waren hart und es gab einige, die ich nicht beantworten konnte. Sie waren mit der fortgeschrittenen Magie-Theorie verwandt, einige davon erfuhr ich später, waren Fragen der Meisterprüfen aus allen Magischen Bereichen. Andere wollten, dass ich sehr spezifische Verwandlungszauber beschreibe, die ... wenn sie nicht im Unterricht oder bei einer späteren Berufsaussichten auftauchten, nie lernen würde.

Als ich fertig war, gab ich etwa 4 Stunden später die Papiere an Nicholas zurück, der dann aufstand.

"Sehr gut, ich werde Ihre Arbeit benoten und dich mit meiner Entscheidung für eine mögliche Lehrstelle in Verbindung setzen."

"Ich schätze die Chance, Sir." Er lächelte.

"Danke, dass Sie uns in Ihrem entzückenden Zuhause eingeladen haben." Perenelle bot Lady Black einen Knicks an ... die ich vielleicht zum ersten Mal... erröten, habe sehen.

Wir winkten ihnen zum Abschied und nachdem sie verschwunden waren, feilten wir in der Privatsphäre unseres Hauses, bevor wir uns niederließen. Es war eine Ehre für sich, die Flamels kennenzulernen. Sie waren extrem private Menschen und verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit, magisches Wissen zu verbreiten.

Etwas, das ich auch in Zukunft machen wollte, es war eine gute Karriere für die Zeit nach Hogwarts

Im Moment müsste ich mich jedoch meinen Geschäften widmen und sicherstellen, dass meine unmittelbaren Pläne reibungslos verliefen.


	7. Family Business

**Family Business**

**2 Wochen später irgendwo oberhalb von Paris**

Es war eindeutig das erste Mal, dass Hermine sich für irgendetwas entsprechend gekleidet hatte. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem hellblauen Kleid sehr unwohl und blieb in der Nähe von Blaise, Theo und mir.

Die Teilnahme war in der Tat sehr gut. Weder Susan noch Hannah konnten ihr Glück glauben. Dies war eine lang erwartete Enthüllung des Besens und wegen mir hatten sie eine Einladung bekommen.

Amelia Bones stand leicht daneben und unterhielt sich mit einem der stationierten französischen Auroren.

In der Zwischenzeit flirtete Erica Zabini, Blaises Mutter, unverschämt mit nicht einem, sondern zwei Geschäftsleuten, sodass der Junge sie ständig ansah und sie bedrohlich anknurrte.

Wir standen in einem großen, verschwenderisch dekorierten Ballsaal mit drei Säulen im ganzen Raum, die alle noch von großen weißen Stoffstücken verhüllt waren.

Vor allem der Firmenname und der aktuelle Slogan. Schwebte Pulsierend durch den Raum, so dass alle es sehen können.

_"VITESSE! BRINGT DICH IN DIE ZUKUNFT … IN DEINER EIGENEN GESCHWINDIGKEIT"_

"Mister Black!" Ich drehte mich um und sah einen kahlen, dunkelhäutigen Mann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf mich zukommen. Und tatsächlich hatte er allen Grund auf der Welt, glücklich zu sein.

"Ali Bashir, Mr. Black. Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie endlich kennenzulernen." Ich schüttelte ihm die Hand, ich wollte ihn unbedingt als Designer einstellen. Er war der Grund, warum wir 'meine' Besenlinie um das dritte Produkt erweitert haben. Anfangs war ich kaum mehr als ein Investor, aber ich habe im letzten Jahr ein paar Vorschläge geschickt. Als meine Investition wuchs, wuchs auch mein Anteil an der Firma, und jetzt ... besaß ich fast Vitesse. Von einem kleinen Start bis zu einem Nimbus-Konkurrenten in etwas mehr als 2 Jahren. Beeindruckend, nicht wahr? "Mrs. Black ... so froh zu sehen, dass Sie es schaffen konnten."

"Wir würden das auf keinen Fall verpassen." Sagte meine Mutter ihm eifrig, bevor sie mich mit einem stolzen Blick bevorzugte.

"Ist alles vorbereitet und bereit?" Ich bat ihn ein fröhliches und aufgeregtes Lächeln auszustrahlen.

"Die Gäste werden bewirtet, alle, die wir eingeladen haben, sind gekommen ... Ich denke, es ist Zeit." Ich hatte fast 200.000 Galeonen in die Firma gepumpt, um Designs und Material zu finanzieren. Es gab natürlich auch andere Investoren. Aber keiner kam mir nahe. Die Kobolde bei Gringotts würden meine Nimbus-Investitionen genau beobachten. Ihr Wert würde früher sinken, als wir erwartet hatten. Ich hatte das Geld, das ich mit ihnen verdient hatte, verwendet und alles für die Finanzierung des Wettbewerbs verwendet. Schade wirklich ... in der Muggel -Welt würde das, was ich tat, als höchst illegal angesehen werden.

Die Lichter wurden gedimmt, die Musik verstummt und Flutlichter stellten die drei Säulen ins Rampenlicht.

Da ich ihn zum CEO gemacht hatte, war es Ali Bashir selbst, der von seinen Assistenten sanft nach oben getrieben wurde.

"Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, liebe Gäste. Mein Name ist Ali Bashir, und es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie in der Zukunft ... des Transportwesens willkommen zu heißen."

Eine lange Rede, in der ich sich bei allen bedankte, die alles möglich gemacht hatten, natürlich auch bei mir, dem Minister und den Auroren, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts schief gehen konnte und alle in Sicherheit waren.

Schließlich wandte er sich nach rechts, um unseren ersten Besen vorzustellen.

"Reisen haben eine lange Tradition, aber wer hier wirklich gerne mit seinem Besen von einem Ende des Landes zum anderen fliegt ... Trotz aller Dämpfungszauber der Welt wird es unangenehm. Deshalb stelle ich Ihnen unseren ersten neuen Besen vor: DER SKYHOG! "

Es wurde natürlich klar nach einem Motorrad modelliert ... nur ohne die Räder. Es gab einen größeren als den normalen Griff, auf dem ein Sitz modelliert war. Anstelle der Fußstützen hinten waren sie vorne.

"Mit seinem Stabilisierungszauber kann es komplett ohne die Verwendung von Händen geflogen werden, alternativ haben wir natürlich die Handauflagen, die vorne montiert werden können. Jetzt begrüßen bitte alle Gwenog Jones von den Holyhead Harpys!" Die junge Frau schwang ihre langen Beine über den Besen, lehnte sich zurück und sagte:

"AUF." Mit einem leichten Windstoß aktivierte sich die Magie und Sie hob langsam vom Boden ab.

Höchstgeschwindigkeit: 220 Meilen pro Stunde, der schnellste Besen, den es je gab. Wetterschutz, der automatisch aktiviert wird, wenn der Besen von Wasser in der Luft getroffen wird. Und die Funktion "Vom Ursprung zum Ziel" ermöglicht es dem Besenreiter, sich anzuschnallen und den gesamten Flug durchzuschlafen.

Der Transport von Zauberern war schon immer ein Problem gewesen. Nicht alle Familien hatten das Geld, um ihren Kamin an das Netzwerk anzuschließen. Und das Pulver kostete ein kleines Vermögen und dann gab es die Möglichkeit von Fehlzündungen und Sie tauchten nicht einmal dort auf, wo Sie sein wollten.

Als nächstes stand der Transport mit der Familie an. Und so enthüllte Ali den "Besen" zu seiner Linken. Zwei miteinander verbundene Besen mit jeweils zwei Sitzen, ähnlich wie beim Skyhog. Es war ein automatischer Verwandlungszauber angebracht, der sich in einen schönen Perserteppich verwandelte, der alle Verzauberungen in Position hielt. Nicht alle IVZ-Mitglieder hatten ein Verbot, und sie waren einfach komfortabler zu reisen. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit war 100 Meilen pro Stunde.

So weit, ist es gut. Die Leute klatschten, als Ali selbst den Besen vorführte und sogar einige Leute aufforderte, sich ihm anzuschließen.

"Das Beste zum Schluss." Erklärte er, nachdem er mit geröteten Wangen durch den Teppichflug wieder auf dem Boden stand. "Ich präsentiere Ihnen die Zukunft der Sportunterhaltung. _Der Silverlight!"_

Ich grinste, wir hatten Spudmoore um mehr als ein Jahr geschlagen und sein geplanter Feuerblitz würde jetzt eine alte Nachricht sein. Der Silverlight erreichte bei voller Geschwindigkeit eine Geschwindigkeit von rund 100 km / h, hatte aber eine Turbo-Funktion für 200 km/h. Er schwebte nicht nur in der Luft, wenn er dazu aufgefordert wurde, sondern hatte auch eine Sicherheitsfunktion, um nach einem plötzlichen Absteigen wieder auf den Boden zurückzukehren.

Donnernder Applaus erfüllte den Raum, als die Decke verschwunden war und Ali Bashir den Sucher des jüngsten englischen Quidditch-Meisters begrüßte. "Benjy Williams von Puddlemere United!" Hermine Granger schnappte nach Luft, als er Rollen flog und einen Tiefflug vollzog, bei dem der alte Nimbus 2000 nichts weiter als ein Splitter auf den Boden sein würde.

Die Mädchen sahen alle zu, wie ich grinste, als der Sucher in den Himmel stieg, bevor er blitzschnell herunterkam. Er zeigte nicht nur alle Sicherheitsmerkmale, sondern auch die von Kobolden gefertigten Fußstützen, die für mehr Stabilität und Geschwindigkeit sorgten.

"Du wirst nicht eine dieser Erfindungen fliegen, oder?" Fragte Daphne besorgt und lehnte sich in mein Ohr.

"Oh doch, das werde ich ..." Ich atmete nur, ich wollte einfach nur so sein wie alle anderen. Und ich war es. Der Besen war mager geschnitten, aber stark. Es würde leicht den meisten Abstürzen vermeiden, vor allem mit all den Schutzzauber darauf.

Der Abend ging weiter und so teilte ich Tänze mit allen Mädchen, so wie es mir in meinen jüngeren Jahren beigebracht wurde.

"Danke, dass du uns eingeladen hast, Hadrian." Erklärte Hannah als wir langsam über die Tanzfläche bewegten.

"Jederzeit." Sagte ich ihr, sie in ihrem roten Kleid bewundernd anschauend. Sie legte ihren Kopf bequem an meine Schulter, als ich sie näher zog. Eine perfekte Nacht ...

Ein vertrauter Kobold kam herüber, kurz nachdem wir uns zu einer Erfrischung hingesetzt hatten.

"Crow Barchoke." Sagte ich breit lächelnd.

"Liebster Hadrian." Wir schüttelten uns die Hände und berührten die anderen Schultern mit unseren freien. Heute war noch ein Kobold bei ihm. Einen, den ich vorher gesehen hatte. Ein jüngerer und einer, der zuvor eine Wette gegen mich verloren hatte.

"Lady Black, wie immer ist es eine Freude, euch zu sehen." Barchoke sagte es meiner Mutter.

"Und dich auch, du alter Charmeur." Beide verbeugten sich leicht und knicksten, bevor er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte.

"Lassen Sie sich offiziell vorstellen, das ist mein Sohn Gryphook. Es gibt ein Geschäftsvorhaben in Deutschland. Direktor Ragnok möchte, dass ich im Laufe des kommenden Jahres daran teilnehme. Ich habe mich daher entschlossen, eines meiner betreuenden Verliese an ihn weiterzugeben, um meine Arbeit zu erleichtern. " Er seufzte, als er mein Gesicht fallen sah. Das war überhaupt nicht lustig, auch wenn er Witze machte.

"Wie du weißt, sind Kobolde ein sehr ... familienorientiertes Volk. Sehen Sie sich das bitte nicht aus der Sicht eines Zauberers an, sondern aus meiner Sicht. Genau wie mein Vater es vor mir getan hat, habe ich das Privileg, Ihnen meinen Sohn vorzustellen als deinen neuen Verlies-Manager. Ich garantiere dir, er wird großartige Arbeit leisten." Ich schnaubte.

"Ja gut ... bitte entschuldigt mich." Meine Mutter seufzte als ich ging.

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie ihn." Barchoke lachte herzlich.

"Madam Black es ist nicht nötig. Griphook kann sich glücklich schätzen. Als mein Vater mich Charlus und Fleamont vorstellte, erklärte Charlus, dass alle Geschäfte mit den Kobolden zu einem Ende kommen würden, wenn die Entscheidung nicht sofort widerrufen würde. Es war die gleiche zwischen Charlus und mir. Die Geschichte wiederholt sich und mein Sohn wird sein bestes tun, um Hadrians vertrauen zu gewinnen ... genau so, wie ich es mit Charlus und später Ihnen getan habe. "

"Ich werde jetzt mit ihm sprechen." Sagte Griphook mit Überzeugung und ging davon.

"Sollen wir ihnen folgen?"

"Nein ... das muss schon klappen. Jetzt, wo ich in Rente bin, könnte ich dich für ein Glas Wein gewinnen ... Dorea?" Sie lächelte einen ihrer ältesten Freunde freundlich an.

"Nach dir, Barchoke."

Ich fand mich auf der Terrasse wieder und überblickte Paris unter uns. Die Idee war, den Ort dieser Präsentation zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis zu machen, aber das könnte für ein Hotel funktionieren.

"Mister Black." Ich drehte mich dann um. Griphook ... Ich wusste damals sehr wenig über ihn, ich gebe zu, dass es kein Grund war, ihn zu ignorieren. Aber wie jeder Kobold weiß, ist Vertrauen das Wichtigste zwischen einem Kunden und seinem Manager.

"Ich werde nicht weggehen." Erklärte er dann.

"Ich kenne deinen Vater seit fast 6 Jahren ... Ich weiß nichts über dich, außer dass du eine Wette gegen mich verloren hast. Also entschuldige mich bitte, wenn ich keine Lust habe, meine Geschäftsideen an dir zu verschwenden. " Ich hörte ihn knurren, ich rieb mich an seiner Ehre. Da war der Punkt natürlich.

Ich musste jemanden finden, dem ich vertrauen konnte. Ich hatte später argumentiert, dass, wenn Griphook bei den vorherigen Treffen seines Vaters mit mir und meinem anderen dabei gewesen wäre, alles sehr unterschiedlich verlaufen wäre, besser ... einfacher. Aber das war einfach nicht der Weg der Kobolde.

Ich wollte gerade zur 'Party' zurückkehren, als wir plötzlich einen sehr mädchenhaften Schrei von der Terrasse über uns hörten. Das dargestellte Bild war ziemlich seltsam, da war ein Mädchen, das einen älteren Herrn über den Rand hielt, und ihn gerade so vor dem Sturz vom Balkon über uns abhielt.. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich und formte einen Schnabel anstelle von Mund und Nase. Und der Schrei war tatsächlich von ihr gekommen ... sondern vom Gentleman, den sie hielt.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu berühren, du dreckiges Tier?" Sagte sie in perfektem Französisch. "Ich sollte dich zu den Leuten von Paris werfen!" Ich mochte die Wildheit in ihrer Stimme wirklich.

Als ich dort ankam, hatte einer der Auroren die Situation scheinbar entschärft und tadelte nun das Mädchen und was kann ich sagen? Ich habe Charlus Potters Blut in mir.

"Sir, ich denke Sie sollten sie in Ruhe lassen." Er sah mich an und streckte seine französischen Auroren -Gewänder aus.

"Und warum sollte ich das tun?" Fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Offensichtlich hat dieser Mann versucht,Sie unsittlich zu berühren, offensichtlich hätte sie ihn fallen lassen sollen." Der Mann grinste sehr schnell, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder neutral wurde.

"Sie denken also, Leute wie ihn von einem Gebäude zu werfen, wird das Problem lösen?" Ich sah sie an und zurück zu dem erwachsenen Gentleman vor mir.

"Zumindest, Sir. Denke ich, würde ich mich danach viel besser fühlen." Ich dachte mir, dass die das Draco Malfoy antun sollte ... süße ... süße Erlösung. Das Mädchen lachte wie ein Windspiel. Ihre silbernen Augen faszinierten mich ... genau wie die Saphire von Daphne.

Nachdem sie ihr Kleid, das perfekt zu ihren Haaren passte, geglättet hatte, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und ich, das perfekt erzogene Reinblut, nahm sie natürlich und küsste den Handrücken.

"Hadrian Black, eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Sie wurde süß für mich, bevor sie knickste.

"Fleur Delacour, und da bin ich mir sicher." Sagte sie selbstbewusst lächelnd.

"Würden Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten?" Fragte ich Sie dann. Zu der Zeit fand es ein Teil von mir unhöflich, mit meinen Okklumentik -Schildern fühlte ich nicht einmal, wie sie mich anzog, also hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass es überhaupt da war.

"Zumindest kann ich dich einigen meiner Freunde aus der Schule vorstellen." Und schließlich sind wir gegangen. Sie stellte mich den anderen Mädchen vor, die mich eindeutig faszinierend fanden. Griphook tauchte um diese Zeit wieder auf. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wie ein Kobold nun reagieren würde … es ihm heimzahlen oder gegen ihn kämpfen. Er wählte falschen Weg, da er sicherlich nicht über meine vorherige Ausbildung informiert war.

Meine sozialen Verpflichtungen wurden erfüllt. Ich folgte ihm in ein Hinterzimmer. Ich hatte mit allen Investoren gesprochen und nachdem ich mich von meinen Gästen entschuldigt hatte, konnte ich tun, was mir gefiel.

Griphook zog seine Weste aus und ich tat dasselbe mit meinen Roben aus Acrumantula Seide. Sie hätten ein kleines Vermögen gekostet und ich wollte sie nicht zerstören lassen.

"Kämpfen wir ... oder duellieren wir uns?" Fragte ich, während ich mein Hemd aufknöpfte.

"Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, wirst du mich zumindest respektieren." Ich lachte ihn trocken an. Überschätztes Selbstbewusstsein ... das wird sein Untergang.

"Dann kämpfen wir." Ich krempelte die Ärmel zurück und stellte mich in Position. Welches überraschte ihn. "Mögen deine Knochen brüchig werden und brechen."

"Kobold Knochen sind stark." Sagte er zuversichtlich, bevor er mit einem Knurren angriff.

Er griff zuerst nach meinen Beinen, das war normal für einen Kobold, da die durchschnittliche Größe eines Zauberers ungefähr 2 bis 3 Fuß höher war als die eines Kobolds. Aber ich war damals fast 12 und hatte noch einiges zu tun.

Seine Klauen schlugen auf mich ein, als ich leicht auswich, bevor ich meinen Fuß hob, um seinen Angriff an mir vorbeiziehen zu lassen.

Ich nutzte den Schwung, um mich schnell zu drehen und ihm einen Roundhouse Tritt in den Nacken zu versetzen, aber er blockierte den Versuch gekonnt. Griphook griff mich schnell an. Er nahm das Bein und versuchte mich zu Fall zu bringen.

Ich sprang mit meinem anderen Bein, las seine Absichten und verband meinen Fuß mit seinem Gesicht und insbesondere seiner Nase, die ein angenehmes hörbares Knirschen verursachte. Ich traf und brach dabei mit einen einzigen Tritt seine Nase.

Nachdem ich auf den Boden gefallen war, drehte ich mich schnell um, nannte es eine Instanz des Breakdancings, wenn ihr es so wollt, und ging auf seine Beine los. Der junge Kobold sah es, blockierte mich und schaffte es, mich wegzuwerfen, obwohl er nur meine Arme traf.

Er knurrte, jetzt mehr denn je ein wilder Ausdruck in seinen Augen. "Immerhin nicht so stark." Sagte ich grinsend und zwang ihn mich wieder anzugreifen. Ein Schlag wurde zweimal an meinen Kopf abgegeben und tiefe Wunden sowohl auf der rechten als auch auf der linken Seite meines Gesichts öffneten sich, als seine Klauen trafen.

Im Nachhinein muss ich zugeben, dass ich froh bin, dass wir nicht auf echte Waffen zurückgegriffen hatten, wer weiß, was damals passiert sein könnte.

Ich versuchte, mit meiner linken Hand einen Gegenschlag gegen seinen Kiefer auszuführen, wurde aber geschickt gestoppt, als er meine Hand ergriff und das Handgelenk verdrehte. Der Schmerz war erträglich, aber ich schrie immer noch. Als er wieder kam, um mich zu treten, warf ich mich gegen beide Hände und versetzte seinen Genitalien den stärksten Tritt, den ich aufbringen konnte. Dann war er an der Reihe zu schreien.

Ich folgte mit einem Kopfstoß, Körperschlägen und einem Tritt, der ihn mit einem heftigen Stöhnen gegen die Seite des Raumes prallen ließ. Er war schnell auf den Beinen und hüpfte auf mich zu, als würde ein Panther mich auf den Boden schleudern und auf alle Körperteile schlagen, auf die er seine Fäuste bekommen konnte.

Als ich es endlich schaffte, ihn abzuwerfen, packte ich seinen Folgestoß, drehte seinen Arm, trat hinter ihn und legte meinen eigenen Ellbogen darauf, was diesen brach. Der Schlag seiner Linken brachte mich dazu, mich zu verdoppeln und mich in die Knie zu zwingen. Als ich aufstand, warf ich meine Hand in sein Gesicht und damit den Staub darin. Er wollte einen Kampf, er hatte jetzt einen.

Als er desorientiert war, trat ich auf beide Füße, bevor ich ihm einen Tritt in den Rücken versetzte. Griphook fiel nach vorne zu einem Tisch, ich verlor keine Zeit und zog ihn an der Länge entlang, bevor ich schließlich seinen Kopf wiederholt gegen die nächste Wand am Ende zertrümmerte. Unser Kampf endete damit, dass ich ihn vom Tisch runter zog und mit einem eigenen Knurren in die Ecke des Raumes warf.

Wie ich schon sagte ... das Ziel der Kobold Martial Arts ist es, deinen Gegner zu brechen. Und jetzt war er gebrochen.

Ich holte tief Luft und starrte ihn an, während ich zuließ, dass sich meine Muskeln und meine Haltung entspannten. Ich zog mich wieder an, Dobby war aus dem Nichts da und kümmerte sich um die Wunden. Die Erste Hilfe endete schnell genug und ich wollte die Mädchen nicht länger alleine lassen.

"Nicht gut genug." Erklärte ich, als ich ging, ohne zurückzublicken. Ein letzter Schlag für seine Ehre als Kobold-Krieger. Er wusste genau, dass an diesen Stellen kein Kopf mehr an seinem Körper hängen würde.

Meine Mutter unterhielt sich mit Hermine Granger, der jungen Hexe der ersten Generation, die offenbar darüber stritt, wie rückständig die magische Welt war. Und in einigen Fällen hatte sie recht. Bei anderen hatten wir, wie bei Elektrogeräten, einfach nicht herausgefunden, wie sie mit Magie umgehen können, ohne sie zu zerstören. Meine Mutter war die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens unbeschreiblich gewesen und wusste viel über die Wirkungsweise von Magie. Ihre Erfahrung und ihr Wissen zogen den buschigen Bücherwurm an.

Daphne, Tracey und Fleur tanzten zu Rockmusik auf der Tanzfläche, während Hannah es zu genießen schien, mit einem französischen Jungen zu tanzen.

Susan war jedoch frei, hatte mich gerade entdeckt und kam herüber.

"Hast du gewonnen?" Fragte sie breit grinsend.

"Natürlich habe ich es getan, alles in Ordnung?" Der Rotschopf gluckste nur.

"Du fragst mich? Hast du in einen Spiegel geschaut?" Ich zuckte die Achseln und fühlte mich nicht zu schrecklich. Tatsache war, dass ich ziemlich stolz auf mich war, weil ich Griphook in den Arsch getreten habe. Es würde immer nur eine ausgewählte Anzahl von Kobolden geben und Leute, die das behaupten könnten.

"Also was ist passiert?" Fragte Susan in einem äußerst besorgten Ton, während ihr Grinsen schnell verblasste.

"Eigentlich nichts, mein neuer Gringotts -Kundenbetreuer und ich waren uns uneinig." Sie streckte die Hand aus. Einen Moment lang wusste ich nicht, was sie wollte, bis ich ihrem Blick zu meiner Linken folgte.

"Kennst du Heilzauber?"

"Ja, sagen wir mal, Hannah war ein wildes Kind." Ich lachte unbeschwert, konnte es mir vorstellen und bot mein verletztes Handgelenk an. Sie drehte es mit großer Sorgfalt, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab darum drehte und vor sich hin nickte. Man beachte das gebrochene Handgelenk.

"Brackium Amendo."

Barchoke ging an mir vorbei und flüsterte nur. "Ist er am Leben?"

"Er ist dein Sohn ... natürlich lebt er." Er nickte mit großer Erleichterung in seinen Augen. Er hatte sich Sorgen um Griphook gemacht. "Meine Geschäfte mit Gringotts sind ab sofort beendet, bis Sie Crow Barchoke zurückkehren." Er nickte unfähig mich zu bekämpfen. Nicht nachdem sein Sohn verloren hatte.

**Hinterzimmer**

Barchoke fand seinen Sohn im Zimmer, er wurde geschlagen und verletzt und sein Ego hatte einen erheblichen Schlag erlitten, aber sie waren offensichtlich nicht alle ausgegangen. Er wusste genau, dass wenn Hadrian es versuchte, er einen Mann oder in diesem Fall einen Kobold ohne den Einsatz eines Zauberstabs töten konnte. So geschickt und trainiert war er im Nahkampf.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, nicht wahr?" Sagte er, nachdem er die Tür verschlossen hatte. Dies sollte ein äußerst privater Moment der Familie sein. Der Kobold kniete vor der niedergeschlagenen Gestalt seines Sohnes nieder. "Aber du wolltest nicht zuhören, du hast mir gesagt, ich soll den Job in Deutschland annehmen, du hast mir gesagt, du bist bereit."

"Ich ... habe nicht erwartet, dass er mich bekämpft." Barchoke lachte seinen Sohn kalt an, jetzt zeigte sich Enttäuschung in seinen Augen.

"Gegen dich Kämpfen? Oh mein lieber Sohn, er hat nichts dergleichen getan. Wenn ihr gekämpft hättet, dann wärst du jetzt tot. Was er getan hätte, war, dir die Chance zu geben, deine Stärke zu beweisen. Als ich zum ersten Mal Charlus und Fleamont Potter vorgestellt wurde,war ich sehr enttäuscht darüber, dass der jüngere Bruder mich einfach akzeptiert hatte. Aber Charlus ... er war anders. Genau wie Hadrian forderte er mich heraus. Und wie du, mein Sohn, wurde mir der Arsch versohlt. Die Potter´s waren schon immer eine Familie von Kriegern und Geschäftsleuten. Dies ist der Grund, warum die Kobold-Nation immer gute Beziehungen zu ihnen hatte. "

"Was mache ich?" Fragte Griphook unsicher, wie es weitergehen solle. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht weiter beschämen, indem er jetzt von seiner Position zurücktrat. Die Informationen würden wie ein Lauffeuer durch Gringotts gehen. Und bevor der Tag vorüber war ... krochen die Parasiten ihrer Gesellschaft um das Vermögen ihrer Familien. Ein Vermögen, das mit Geschäften und Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Faulhurst-Clan und den Potters angehäuft worden war ... jetzt die Blacks. Ein Jahrzehnt der Partnerschaft war zerstört worden, als James Potter die Leitung seines Hauses übernommen hatte ... bis Hadrian mit Dorea Potter-Black, seiner Mutter und Vormund, zusammengekommen war. Es war, als wäre Charlus einfach zurück in die Bank gegangen. Griphook erinnerte sich gut an den Toast, den sein Vater an diesem Abend am Esstisch gesprochen hatte. "Für Familie und Geschäft."

"Was hast du gemacht, Vater?"

"Das musst du selbst herausfinden, genau wie mein Vater es mir gesagt hat. Ich werde es dir sagen. Die Zukunft unseres Klans wird mit den Mann zu tun haben, der dich in diesem Raum auf und ab getreten hat und hängt davon ab, was du als nächstes entscheidest. Wenn Hadrian dich wirklich aus seinem Dienst entlässt und darauf besteht, dass ich weiterhin sein Verlies-Manager bin. Wird das nicht nur dich beschämen, sondern auch Ärger für unsere Familie bringen. Griphook zuckte bei der Stimme seines Vaters zusammen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Die U-13-Meisterschaft war nichts Besonderes, die Kinder dort konnten kaum etwas Stärkeres als einen Betäubungszauber wirken. Das Beste von ihnen. Ein japanisches Mädchen namens Hana Koyuki verbannte mich von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen, bevor ich ihr dasselbe antat. So bin ich gegen Susan ins Finale gekommen. Ich gewann diesen Kampf. Ich war mit wortlosem Zaubern bestens vertraut und hatte die Oberhand, die ich brauchte.

Natürlich haben wir auch den Doppelwettbewerb gewonnen.

Daphne und ich haben unsere Geburtstage wie üblich gemeinsam gefeiert. Erlaubte auch ihrer Schwester Astoria, sich zu uns zu gesellen. Sie würde in diesem Jahr mit uns in Hogwarts anfangen. Susan und Hannah sind zum ersten Mal zu uns gekommen, genauso wie Hermine und ihre Eltern. Mr. und Mrs. Granger freuten sich sehr darüber, dass endlich echte Magie angewendet wurde und waren anwesend, als Hermine das Blutritual durchlief, das der Rest von uns an unseren 11. Geburtstagen durchgeführt hatte. Sie und ihre Familie verbrachten dann die folgenden zwei Wochen bei uns im Ferienhaus Black in unserem französischen Strandhaus.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Mitte August**

Sowohl Hannah als auch Daphne kamen am Morgen ins Black Manor. Und während wir von meiner Mutter beobachtet und beaufsichtigt wurden, würde der Tag großartig werden. Wir trugen alle normale Kleidung, die leicht als banal zu bezeichnen waren, und bereiteten uns darauf vor, nach Potter Manor zu gehen, um Rose und ihre beste Freundin Haley Larkin abzuholen, die ebenfalls Magische Eltern hatte. Wir sollten den Tag in einem Vergnügungspark verbringen, in den mich meine Schwester vor Monaten mitgenommen hatte. Lily war zu beschäftigt damit, Papiere, Z.A.G und U.T.Z zu benoten. Während James ... nun, James kümmert sich im Allgemeinen nicht viel um die Gesellschaft seiner Familie. Besonders wenn diese Familie 'Lily' einschloss, nachdem sie Professorin 'Potter' geworden ist. Wenn dein Intellekt dir die Möglichkeit gibt, so weit zu gehen, wie du es in der Welt magst ... lässt du dich nicht einfach von deinem Arschloch eines Freundes schwängern, wenn du die Schule verlässt. Nicht einmal, wenn du überzeugt bist, dass du dieses Arschloch liebst, mit allem, was du bist. Man lebt mindestens 100 Jahre zumindest im gesunden Zustand... selbstverständlich, es sei denn, man bekommt eine magische Krankheit. Selbst als 70-Jähriger würde das bedeuten, dass du von einem 40-Jährigen Muggel zu einem Kranken und möglicherweise zu einem Sterbenden wirst. Es ist nicht so, dass sie die gleichen altersbedingten Probleme haben wie die Normalen. Ich meine wirklich, kann jemand bitte erklären, warum ich Kinder haben sollte, zumindest wenn ich so jung war, weil ich keinen Grund sehe.

Zur Vorbereitung dieser Reise schickte ich meine Mutter dreimal zum Umziehen. Es ist mir egal, wie konservativ sie erzogen wurde. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie aussieht wie eine depressive Witwe. Ich habe meinen Großvater immer geliebt, aber er ist seit 12 Jahren tot. Ich hatte ihre Hingabe und Loyalität zu ihm bewundert, als ich aufgewachsen war. Aber jetzt sehe ich eine Frau, die noch Kinder haben könnte. Sie könnte nochmal die Liebe für sich finden. Und das wollte ich für sie. Und hoffte, dass sie es vielleicht eines Tages könnte. Vorerst ... musste ich akzeptieren, dass sie ein bisschen fehl am Platz aussah.

Hannah und ich wollten Jeans tragen, sie eine weinroter Bluse und ich in einem weißen Hemd. Während Daphne mit einem gelben Sommerkleid losging. Meine beiden Lieblingsblondinen.

Als wir ankamen, öffnete Lily die Tür und ließ meine Schwester und ihre beste Freundin auf uns los. Haley war ein süßes Kind, weiches, bernsteinfarbenes Haar und ein bisschen zahm. Ich war mir sicher, dass meine Schwester ein wenig eifersüchtig war. "Ich bin Hadrian, aber da du mit Rose hier befreundet bist, kannst du mich Harry nennen." Sagte ich und lächelte sie an, als sie dasselbe tat.

"Es ist schön dich zu treffen. Ich bin Haley." Sagte sie pflichtbewusst, bevor sie mir die Hand schüttelte. Ich nahm an, dass jemand schlechtes versucht hatte, dem Mädchen kurzfristig Reinblut Traditionen beizubringen.

"Und das sind meine Freunde, Daphne und Hannah." Rose kannte Daphne, zumindest hatten sie sich vorher gesehen. Die Potters hatten sich sehr bemüht, sie von dem fernzuhalten, was sie für die dunklen Familien hielten ... wie zum Beispiel die Greengrasses. Meine Schwester errötete tief scharlachrot, als Daph sich zu ihr hinhockte und ihre Stirn küsste.

"Hey kleine Rosy." Sagte sie breit grinsend. Während Hannah nur kicherte und bemerkte, dass Haley von ihr zu Daphne und zurück starrte, was nur als Faszination beschrieben werden konnte.

"Du bist hübsch!" Das Mädchen errötete wie meine Schwester.

"Vielen Dank." Sagte Daphne ihr, als sie sich glücklich drehte, um anzugeben.

"Ja, vielen Dank." Hannah war einverstanden, bevor sie das jüngere Mädchen in eine Umarmung nahm und ihr versicherte, dass die beiden hübschesten jungen Hexen an diesem Tag niemand anderes als Haley und Rosy selbst waren.

Dies gab natürlich den Ton für den Rest des Tages an. Meine Mutter blieb im Hintergrund, während wir zusammen Eis und Zuckerwatte aßen. Die beiden jüngsten führten uns dorthin, wohin sie wollten. Einschließlich ein paar verschiedene Achterbahnen, Wildwasser-Rafting ... für die wir alle mit ein paar persönlichen Schutzzügen und schließlich dem Riesenrad gesichert haben.

Es war klar, dass meine Schwester das Fliegen lieben würde. Vielleicht liegt es im Blut der Potter ... unsere Art scheint ganz natürlich in der Luft zu schweben. Haley hingegen schien die langsameren Fahrten zu genießen. Sie liebte das Riesenrad, aber die schärferen Achterbahnen waren eindeutig nicht ihre Art.

Die Mädchen schlossen sich schnell zusammen, ich war besonders begeistert von Rosy, die sich schon immer eine 'große Schwester' gewünscht hatte. Ich dachte ehrlich, sie könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der ihr die Dinge beibringt, die Lily und James für sie zu ... _**Reinblütig**_' hielten.

Als wir uns zum Aufbruch fertig machten, lag Rosy müde auf Daphnes Rücken, während Haley das Gleiche bei Hannah tat. Es wahren Große Ehrenschwestern für die beiden. Zumindest würde ich gleich davon erfahren.

Inzwischen war ich zum Taschenträger ernannt worden. Klingt schlimmer als es wirklich ist, Magie macht die Dinge in der Regel einfacher. Es gab ein paar Stofftiere, Spielzeug und Süßigkeiten, die sie später essen konnten. Ich bin froh zu sagen, dass meine Mutter an diesem Tag mehrere Fotos gemacht hat und wir alle ein bewegtes Bild davon hatten.

Sowohl Haley als auch Rosy umarmten sich ganz schwach, als wir zurück in Potter Manor ankamen. Sie lächelten strahlend, aber der Tag hatte sie offensichtlich viel ihrer üblichen Energie gekostet.

Natürlich blieb ich mit Fleur Delacour in Kontakt und tauschte während der restlichen Schulferien häufig Briefe mit ihr aus. In ihren Briefen erfuhr ich von ihrem Veela-Erbe, als sie sich dafür bedankte, dass ich die ganze Nacht höflich war, ohne sie beeindrucken oder geradezu belästigen zu wollen, wie es der Mann getan hatte, den sie über den Balkon werfen wollte.

Sie hatte auch die Tatsache, dass ich versucht hatte, sie zu beschützen, als äußerst witzig empfunden. Als der Mann, der sie beschimpft hatte, niemand anderes als Alan Delacour war. Ihr Vater.

Mein Geschäft mit Vitesse lief sehr gut. Wir hatten Bestellungen für alle drei Besen aus der ganzen Welt. Und bevor ich zur Schule ging, hatten wir genug Silverlights an professionelle Quidditch-Teams auf der ganzen Welt verkauft, damit ich mich bequem niederlassen und mindestens die nächsten 50 Jahre nicht arbeiten musste. Zusammen mit dem Black Vermögen bedeutete dies, dass ich für das Leben gerüstet war. Aber ich war noch nicht fertig. Geld war gut und man kann nie genug davon haben. Also begann ich, mehr Geschäftsideen für die Zukunft auszuarbeiten. Natürlich habe ich mir von jedem Besen einen und für meinen beiden besten Freunde einen Silverlight besorgt. Ich hatte ihnen immerhin geholfen, sie zu erschaffen ... ich musste ein paar Vorteile haben.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**1\. September**

Wir trafen Hermine ein bisschen früher, tauschten unsere Grüße aus und wünschten ihr alles Gute. Sie würde wieder bei meinem Bruder und dem Weasley sitzen. Ich hatte seit fast zwei Monaten nichts mehr von den Flamels gehört, also nahm ich an, dass ich bei dem Test schlecht abgeschnitten hatte. Es war in Ordnung für mich, obwohl ich immer noch enttäuscht war. Es war nicht alltäglich, man die Chance bekam, unter dem besten Alchemisten und Zauberer der vergangenen 700 Jahre zu … lernen

Auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts sah ich, wie Daphne Theo in einer Partie Schach schlug, und musste mich rächen, als ich einen Kuss auf die Wange von dem blonden Mädchen für ein gut gespieltes Spiel einbrachte. Tracey hatte es vorgezogen, die ganze Zeit dort zu schlafen, schlief entspannt gegen meine Schulter gelehnt.

Slytherin gewann in diesem Jahr 4 weitere Schüler, die später alle dem Duell-Klub der Schule beitraten, wahrscheinlich aufgrund dessen, was an diesem Abend passierte.

"Schickaniert sie!" Verlangte Draco, als seine Augen vor tiefer Befriedigung leuchteten. Das war kurz bevor sowohl Crabbe als auch Goyle als erste vor Schmerz schreiend auf den Boden fielen. Der Boxfluch war möglicherweise nicht so schlecht wie der Knochenbrecher Fluch oder sogar der Knochen-Explosion Fluch. Aber es tat weh. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sowohl Blaise als auch Theo sich in allen gut auskannten. Ich grinste und ging näher und das war, als er den größten Fehler seines Lebens machte.

"Potter." Das Grinsen verschwand und der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde deutlich kälter.

"Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" Es war ein Reflex von seiner Seite ... er hatte meinen Bruder nichts anderes genannt und in diesem Jahr sahen wir uns etwas ähnlicher aus, als er im letzten Jahr etwas gewachsen war. Aber meiner Meinung nach sind die Potters mit Charlus gestorben. Die Verirrung, die ihren Platz eingenommen hatte, war seinen Namen nicht wert. Und selbst wenn ... an ihrem schönsten Tag sie es geschafft haben, dem gerecht zu werden. Ich bin ein Black.

Ich hatte ihn kurz bei den Haaren und schlug ihn mit dem Gesicht voran auf den nächsten Tisch.

„Heute erfährst du, wer besser ist als du, und für jedes Mal, wenn du mir mit deinen Vater drohst, breche ich etwas anderes. Und dann breche ich deinen Vater und mache Tante Cissa endlich zur Witwe. Dann ist sie die Schande von einem Sohn endlich los. " Ich hielt ihn mit der einen und schlug ihn mit der anderen Hand, als ich ihn losließ. Er versuchte mich zu verfluchen, mit was fragst du? Oh ... mit einen extrem gefährlichen Kitzel-Fluch. Ich schlug den Zauber weg, bevor ich einen Schnittfluch auf seinen Arm sprach.

All das ... ich habe auf den Einsatz meines Zauberstabs verzichtet. Ich hob wieder meine Hand. "Suffoca." Er grunzte und rang nach Luft, als die Erstklässler entsetzt weitergingen.

"Hört zu!" Schrie Theo laut.

"Wir können uns alle einig sein, dass Cameron ein außergewöhnlicher Anführer von Slytherin war. Und er wird schmerzlich vermisst werden. Aber seine Regeln werden weiterhin gelten. Die Schikane hört auf, der Rassismus ist auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, und was am wichtigsten ist ... es gibt einen neuen Platzhirsch in der Stadt. " Blaise informierte sie und sah mich an, bevor sie zurück in die Menge starrten. "Wir wissen auch, dass es Attentate geben wird. Aber seid versichert, dass die Verantwortlichen bei jedem Versuch, Hadrian oder einen von uns zu treffen, hundertmal darunter leiden werden." Ich ließ Draco auf den Boden fallen, jetzt hatte er sich nass gemacht. Ich musste ihm erlauben, meine Luft zu atmen. Es würde mir nicht gut tun, einen Schüler so früh zu töten. Andererseits ... wenn es Tom Riddle nicht gelang, verwiesen zu werden, konnte es nicht so schwer sein.

"Diejenigen, die nach mir und meinen Leuten kommen, werden lernen, mich zu fürchten. Sie haben meinen Großvater den Schlächter der Walpurgisritter genannt. Greift mich an, und man wird mich den Schlächter von Hogwarts nennen." Sie alle sahen mich an, als meine magische Aura den Raum erleuchtete. Es würde diejenigen geben, die dumm genug waren, es zu versuchen. Und sie würden Schmerzen haben und keine Erinnerung daran haben, wie es dazu kam ... aber sie würden es wissen. "Jetzt erwarte ich, dass die Vertrauensschüler genau das tun, wofür sie ausgewählt wurden. Erzählt den Erstklässlern unsere Regeln und was von Ihnen erwartet wird."

Und so ... waren die Blacks zurück.

Die Auswirkungen meiner Übernahme waren in wenigen Tagen auf der gesamten Burg zu spüren. Da die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser plötzlich nicht erklären konnten, warum die Slytherins plötzlich ... nett waren.

Snape beobachtete sein Haus am ersten Abend genau und verpasste nicht meine Aussage, am Kopf des Tisches zu sitzen. Er hat mich auch am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr dort sitzen lassen, während ein paar Slytherins, nämlich Crabbe und Goyle, in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert worden waren.

Theo, Blaise und ich haben es problemlos in das Quidditch-Team geschafft, indem wir Schulbesen verwendet haben, um dies zu erledigen, bevor wir die Silverlights herausgeholt haben.

5 Tage später und ungefähr ein Dutzend Slytherins im Krankenflügel später war ich der unangefochtene König. Und Draco lernte auf die harte Tour, was wir mit Leuten machen, die sich nicht an meine Regeln hielten.

Ein kahlköpfiger Draco Malfoy entschuldigte sich bei Hermine Granger vor der gesamten Großen Halle dafür, dass sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück ein Schlammblut genannt hatte, bevor er unter Tränen davon lief.

Danach sprach ich mit Daniel, der sich bei mir bedankte, dass ich seiner Freundin geholfen hatte. Wir gaben ihm die Hand und ich fragte ihn nach unserer kleinen Schwester Rosy. Ich hatte sie in den Ferien nur einmal getroffen und wir waren zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin in einen Vergnügungspark gegangen. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen können. Aber leider hatte ich nur die Ferien, um mich um das Geschäft zu kümmern, und was sonst noch passierte. Auf der positiven Seite, schrieb meine Schwester ... wie Fleur oft Briefe, so dass wir immer in Kontakt waren. Ich wollte es so beibehalten.

In diesem Jahr haben wir eine Arbeitsgruppe gegründet. Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Tracey, Theo, Blaise und ich. Während meine beiden männlichen Freunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fortgeschritten waren, hatte Blaise Probleme mit der Verwandlung, während Theos schwächen in Zauberkunst hatte. Zusammen mit etwas Hufflepuff-Hilfe haben wir das überwunden. Apropos Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ... Bei Merlin... wessen Idee war es, Gilderoy Lockhart als Lehrer einzustellen? Es war klar, dass etwas passieren musste.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Snapes Büro**_

Ich klopfte an die Kerkertür und hörte die Stimme meines Hauslehrers, der mich aufforderte einzutreten.

Sagte er hinter seinem Schreibtisch, mehr als zwei Dutzend Phiolen stapelten sich auf der rechten Seite seines Schreibtisches. "Guten Tag, Professor." Sagte ich, als ich hinein ging.

"Mr. Black. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Er fixierte mich, als ich mich an den Kopf des Slytherin-Tisches gesetzt hatte und genau wusste, was es bedeutete.

"Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe, Professor, es ist mir aufgefallen, dass Lockhart in dieser Schule niemandem etwas beibringen wird. Wenn ich darf, Sir?" Fragte ich und zeigte auf meine Roben. Mit einem sanften Nicken zog ich ein Stück Pergament hervor und reichte es ihm. Es war ein kleiner Fragebogen, den unser neuer Professor während unserer ersten Stunde mit uns ausgefüllt hat. Es enthielt wichtige Fragen ... _was ist die Lieblingsfarbe von Lockhart_. Professor Snape stöhnte. "Wenn ich herausfinde, dass dies ein Streich gegenüber einen Professor ist ..."

"Nein, Sir, obwohl das selbstverständlich ist ... wenn ich dazu neige, jemanden ein Streich zu spielen, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich Professor Lockhart. Aber ich habe momentan wichtigere Dinge im Kopf. Dobby hat mich kürzlich kontaktiert, und es scheint, dass meine Mutter ernsthaft Krank geworden ist. Also fürs Erste ... blieb der pompöse Arsch sicher. "

"Ist es so?" Fragte er und zeigte einen seltenen Anflug von Fürsorge. Ich zuckte unsicher die Achseln. Mir wurde nur gesagt, dass die Symptome wie eine normale Erkältung zu sein schienen.

"Nein, aber ich werde auf den neuesten Stand gebracht." Die einfache Wahrheit war, dass meine Mutter Dorea 74 Jahre alt war. Als Hexe oder Zauberer war die Altersgruppe zwischen 70 und 100 Jahren immer die anfälligste Gruppe für Krankheiten, da es im magischen Kern leichte Schwankungen gab, die sich dann wieder stabilisierten. Während dieser Fluktuation wurden viele schwer krank und starben. Wie bei Abraxas Malfoy, einem guten Freund meiner Großväter.

Snape beobachtete mich einen Moment bevor er das Pergament ins Feuer warf. "Ich werde für jedes Jahr eine geeignete Liste von Themen finden, die sie Studieren sollten. Bitte verteilen Sie diese Liste unter den Schülern." Ich bin froh, dass er mir helfen würde, und setzte mich, als er hinter seinem Schreibtisch ein paar Bücher durchblätterte.

"Danke, Sir."

Ich verbrachte meine Abende oft außerhalb des Schlosses und flog mit dem Silverlight neben Mia, während Lutain uns besorgt vom Boden aus beobachtete. Es war eine Art, mich bei dem zu beruhigen, was ich für nutzlos hielt, nur wegen einer Erkältung.

Manchmal starrte ich während des Studiums plötzlich in die Ferne. Susan kam dann vorbei. Rieb meinen Rücken und sagte mir: "Alles wird gut." Ich würde sie anlächeln, oder wer auch immer kam, um Trost zu spenden.

Tracey kam öfter in mein Zimmer. Während wir uns gelegentlich küssten. Wir waren keine echte Beziehung eingegangen, wie viele unserer Hausmitglieder dachten. Warum das? Ich gehe heute davon aus, dass wir das, was wir hatten, nicht kennzeichnen wollten. Außer meiner Familie und meinen männlichen besten Freunden gab es keine anderen zwei Menschen, denen ich mehr vertraute als Daphne und Tracey. Wir waren zusammen aufgewachsen, hatten uns von unseren Ängsten erzählt und uns oft genug geholfen, diese Ängste zu überwinden. Nur weil wir erwachsen geworden sind, Babyfett verloren und reifere Körper bekommen haben. Wollte nicht heißen, dass wir diese Freundschaft aus einer Laune heraus wegwerfen würden.

Ich kam den anderen Mädchen, hauptsächlich Susan und Hannah, immer näher, da Hermine sich mit den Gryffindors und meinem Bruder einfach wohler fühlte. Natürlich spionierte sie Gryffindor immer noch aus, das sie so das Gefühl bekam, dass sie die Lebensschuld von Halloween im ersten Jahr zurückzahlen würde, und erzählte mir, wie Neville anfing, sich mehr Mühe zu geben, selbstsicher zu sein. Und das Weitergehen von sprudelnden Romanzen ... von denen zu dieser Zeit keine für mich von großem Interesse war. Ich hatte ein kleines Problem. Das gleiche Problem hatte ich gleich nach meinem ersten Kuss mit Tracey gesehen. Wenn ich eine wählen würde ... würde ich die anderen verlieren?

Ich habe Probleme mit der Aufgabe ... das weiß jeder. Ich mag die Potters nicht, aber nicht meinen Bruder oder meine Schwester, es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Aber manchmal ... frage ich mich, warum sie mich weggaben? Ich bereue nicht, mit meiner Mutter anstelle der Potters aufgewachsen zu sein. Aber da ist diese leise, nörgelnde Stimme, die auftaucht, wenn alles wirklich ruhig ist. Das stellt einfach immer wieder richtig blöde Fragen.

Mit Tracey konnte ich meine Sorgen an den Abenden ausräumen, an denen ich einen Tag verhältnismäßig entspannt verbringen konnte. Kleine Updates und das Fehlen jeglicher Verbesserungen bei der Gesundheit meiner Mutter machten mich jedoch zunehmen besorgter. Als Dobby 2 Tage vor Halloween in der Großen Halle ankam, kam es endlich zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Seine normalerweise spitzen Ohren blickten nach unten und ließen traurig seinem Kopf hängen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

"Der Meister muss kommen, die Herrin ist im Krankenhaus." Mein treuester Freund streckte zärtlich die Hand aus, ich griff schnell danach und bevor jemand um uns herum ein anderes Wort sagen konnte, verschwanden wir aus der Schule und waren auf dem Weg zu meiner Mutter.


	8. The Principle of Equal Exchange

_**The Principle of Equal Exchange**_

Als wir ankamen, taten wir dies vor der Rezeption und eine Hexe, die kaum die Magische Schule beendet haben musste, als sie versuchte, mit ein paar Patientenunterlagen herumzufummeln.

"Dorea Black." Sagte ich und streckte ungeduldig meine Robe. Sie wurde blass und sah schnell nach dem Namen. Es war nicht alltäglich, dass eine der alten Familien nach St. Mungos gebracht wurde.

"Zweiter Stock, Mr. Black. Der verantwortliche Heiler ist Augustus Smythe." Als ob ich nicht besorgt genug wäre, musste sie mir sagen, dass meine Mutter der Fall des Chefheilers war ... die positive Seite würde sein, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagen würde. Er war immerhin ein Freund der Familie.

Ich wurde an der Tür von einer Station angehalten, die den Raum beschützte. Ein Schild an der Tür lautete:

_**Hochgradig ansteckend.**_

"Hadrian?" Ich drehte mich um und fand einen älteren Herrn mit kurzen Bartstoppeln und sauber geschnittenen grauen Haaren.

"Augustus, was zur Hölle ist hier los? Was macht dieses Schild hier?" Der ältere Mann hielt seine Gesichtszüge neutral. Ab und zu hatte er mich besucht, als ich Erwachsen war. Er und meine Mutter standen sich nahe. Charlus und er hatten während des Zweiten Weltkriegs und des Aufstiegs von Grindelwald in derselben Einheit gedient. Keiner von uns hatte das Bedürfnis, jemals nach St. Mungos zu gehen, da er sich sehr freute, uns einen Besuch abzustatten.

"Es gibt wirklich keinen sanften Weg, das zu sagen, also sage ich es einfach. Deine Mutter leidet an Drachenpocken. Mir wurde von deiner Hauselfe gesagt, dass sie eine ziemlich anhaltende Erkältung bekämpft. Heute scheint sie zusammengebrochen zu sein. Der Tod ist in einem frühen Stadium und wir verwalten bereits die Heilung. Jedoch ... ", Ich knurrte ihn an.

"Tu es nicht." Er sah mich vorsichtig an, fuhr aber fort.

"Allerdings. Ihre Mutter ist in einem sehr gefährlichen Alter. Und die Heilung funktioniert möglicherweise nicht perfekt."

"Ich weiß über das Alter Bescheid, erkläre die Heilung." Knurrte ich mit giftgetränkter Stimme.

"Gunhilda von Goorsemoore hat es erfunden, aber es ist unvollständig. Und während es normalerweise das Leben eines Patienten verlängert. Ist es keine Heilung im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es ist eine Behandlung."

"Als ein Freund der Familie ... was ist deine Meinung." Der Mann schloss die Augen und blinzelte eine Träne weg, die fast hervor trat.

"Ein Jahr, zwei vielleicht." Ich würde das nicht zulassen. Ich war nicht bereit dafür.

"Wie lange wird sie bewusstlos sein?" Bat ich ihn um eine Antwort, meine Augen verengend.

"2 Wochen bis zu einem Monat. Abhängig davon, wie schnell die Behandlung wirkt." Das bedeutete, bevor man wirklich mit ihr zusammensitzen durfte, musste man sich um ein Familienunternehmen kümmern. Was bedeutete, ob ich wollte oder nicht, ich würde Gryphook sehen müssen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Gringotts**_

"Ich muss sofort mit Griphook sprechen." Sagte ich zu den ersten Kobold, den ich sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er rannte schnell davon. Vorteile, einer der ältesten Verlies-Besitzer zu sein.

Der junge Kobold traf in Kürze ein. "Sir." Ich hob meine Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten.

"Wir müssen privat sprechen." Er verstand und führte mich zu einer Seitenkammer.

"Mr. Black ... was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich brauche heute meinen Verlies-Manager, Griphook. Ich muss wissen, dass Sie tun können, was ich von Ihnen benötige, und dass Sie es diskret tun." Griphook hatte seine Prügel nicht vergessen und er hatte hart daran gearbeitet, mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Es war noch nicht ganz fertig. Er hatte auf Halloween gehofft ... Er setzte sich auf und fragte noch einmal.

"Was brauchen Sie?"

"Sie sind die erste Person, die es weiß ... abgesehen von mir und dem verantwortlichen Heiler. Meine Mutter ist an Drachenpocken erkrankt." Irgendetwas wie ein Schock flackerte in seinem Gesicht, bevor er antwortete:

"Wie geht es ihr?"

"Soweit zu erwarten, bevor ich daran denke, auf sie aufzupassen. Muss ich auf die Familie aufpassen. Ich vertraue James Potter nicht ... und Sirius auch nicht wirklich. Er sagt immer wieder, dass er kein Interesse am Titel des Lord Black hat ... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er zu meinem Schicksal nein sagen würde. Ich möchte, dass Sirius von der Position als Lord Black ausgeschlossen wird, die er derzeit über mich innehat. Und ich möchte die Emanzipation fortsetzen." Der Kobold hob eine Braue. Das war ziemlich mutig, dachte er.

"Wie?"

"Deshalb bin ich hier, Gryphook." In einem einzigen Moment blitzte der Geist der Kobolde durch alle möglichen Gesetze, die er kannte. Nichts konnte dem Jungen genau das gewähren, was er wollte. Aber mit einigem Hin und Her könnten die Leute davon überzeugt sein, ihm den Titel zu geben ... und damit den Erwachsenenstatus.

"Mein Vater erwähnte einmal, dass Sie einen starken Anspruch auf den Familienring hatten. So stark, dass er Ihre Mütter verlassen hat und an Ihrer Hand aufgetaucht ist. Wenn wir das Ministerium davon überzeugen würden, dass Ihr Anspruch stärker ist als der Ihres derzeit unpässlichen Oberhauptes , wir könnten Sie zum Oberhaupt der Familie Black machen und Sie somit rechtlich Emanzipieren. "

"Potter und Sirius?"

"Es sind Personen, die kein Interesse haben. Sie sind bereits volljährige Personen und hätten diesen Weg vorher einschlagen müssen. Wir brauchen nur einen Ministerialbeamten, der bereit ist, unsere Anfrage zu befürworten." Erklärte er selbstbewusst grinsend.

„Such mir diese Person, Grphook. Besteche diese Person, damit sie das tut, was wir wollen. Mit jeder Minute, die vergeht, können Potter und Sirius mir mein Vermögen wegnehmen, und nichts als Staub bleibt zurück, wenn Sie dies tun. " Der Kobold nickte. "Schauen Sie sich mein Erbe und die Lebensschulden an, die übertragen wurden ... vielleicht können Sie dort jemanden finden, der die Verpflichtungen seiner Vorfahren noch einhalten möchte."

"Es wird erledigt."

"Gut, danach finde ich jeden Menschen auf diesem Planeten, der jemals an einer Heilung für Drachenpocken gearbeitet hat und lade sie ins Black Manor ein. Wir werden ein Spiel der Netzwerke spielen."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Black Manor am selben Abend**_

Alles hing davon ab, ob ich die Kontrolle über das Haus erlangte. Der Geldbetrag, den diese Leute erhalten würden, war erstaunlich ... das war natürlich, wenn sie im nächsten Jahr eine Heilung fanden.

Ich hatte auch einen Brief an Nicholas Flamel geschrieben und ihn gebeten, die Lehre zu vergessen und stattdessen meiner Mutter zu helfen. Er hatte immer noch nicht geantwortet.

"Meine Damen und Herren. Willkommen in Black Manor und Ihrem neuen Zuhause für die absehbare Zukunft. Alle, die glauben, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Gehen Sie jetzt und danke für Ihr Kommen. Alle, die ein Vermögen verdienen möchten. Arbeiten Sie zusammen und finden Sie heraus, was auch immer sie dafür tun müssen. " Das Labor wurde vorbereitet und so begannen sie zu arbeiten.

In der Zwischenzeit fand Griphook den Idioten, der uns dabei half. Die Lebensschulden würden beglichen und es wäre billiger, als wenn er mir 10000 Galeonen wegen Vertragsbruch bezahlen müsste ... und ich? Nun ... ich wollte gerade mein eigener Mann werden. Der Ministerialbeamte war anwesend, als der Ring an meiner Hand erschien. Es war wirklich ziemlich enttäuschend. Bevor Halloween zu ende war, wurde ich offiziell zu Lord Black.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**St. Mungos, 2 Wochen später.**_

"Er scheint erschöpft zu sein." Erklärte Daphne Greengrass, während sie eine Decke über Hadrians schlafende Gestalt neben dem Bett seiner Mutter zog.

"Heiler Smythe versicherte uns, dass die Krankheit im Moment wie gewohnt voranschreitet und wir erst in ungefähr zwei Wochen mehr wissen werden." Sagte Cyrus Greengrass. Er war natürlich Daphnes Vater und teilte ihre Saphir-Augen, wenn auch nicht ihre Haare. Sie waren schwarz wie Astorias.

Susan, Hannah und Tracey traten ebenfalls in den Raum. Sie hielten jeweils eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in der Hand, und Tracey trug zwei, die sie neben Hadrian auf den Nachttisch stellte. Er hatte sehr wenig geschlafen und die Tatsache, dass er dies benutzt hatte, um Lord Black zu werden, war in den Kreisen der Reinblüter nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür brachte sie herum, besonders als ein junges Mädchen mit roten Haaren eintrat.

"Hawry?" Die Augen der Jungen öffneten sich augenblicklich und fanden schnell seine kleine Schwester.

"Rosi?" Sie ging auf mich zu, viel langsamer als gewöhnlich. Sie nahm die Stimmung im Raum wahr. "Wie geht es dir hier?"

"Dad kommt." Sagte Sie lächelnd, als ich sie umarmte, sie war wie eine kleine Batterie des Glücks, die mich schnell auflud. Das bedeutete, dass ich gleich nett spielen musste. Einfach toll.

Nur Sirius und James kamen. Beide waren hier, weil ... na ja. Ich war jetzt Lord Black und Sirius, der nicht auftauchte, wäre sehr schlecht für seine Stellung in der Familie. Es war auch die Tatsache, dass meine Mutter in der magischen Gemeinschaft weithin geschätzt und respektiert wurde. Während die Politik vielleicht Leute wie Augusta Longbottom dazu brachte, sich mit ihr zu verbünden, standen sie mit Sicherheit auf freundschaftliche Beziehungen. Was bedeutete, dass es auch um sein Ansehen in der Gemeinschaft ging.

Das gleiche galt für James Potter. Sie wünschten ihr alles Gute und versprachen, sie weiter zu besuchen.

"Also Susan ... wie geht es deiner Tante?" Fragte Sirius und versuchte die Stille zu brechen. Sie warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu, der ... wenn ich wetten müsste, sie diesen von meiner Mutter gelernt hatte. Ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich auch James zusammenzucken sah.

"Mr. Black, darf ich fragen, was Sie auf die Idee gebracht hat, dass es einen Grund für Sie gibt, mit mir in dieser Art von familiärem Ton zu sprechen?" Er errötete leicht und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Sie können mich als Miss Bones ansprechen, so wie es meine Professoren tun, oder als Erbin Bones. In keiner Weise halte ich es für angebracht, dass Sie mich 'Susan' nennen." Ich mochte Leute, die meine Familie so niedermachten, besonders, wenn sie so stilvoll waren wie jetzt.

Ich konnte sowohl Tracey als auch Hannah sehen, die sich umdrehten, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen und offensichtlich dabei versuchten, nicht zu lachen. "Was Ihre Frage betrifft, geht es meiner Tante sehr gut." Sirius nickte, mehr für sich als alles andere. Ich hatte von den Rumtreibern von ihrer Karte von Hogwarts gehört und habet atsächlich darauf gewartet, dass Lutain das Schloss erkundete, bevor ich etwas Ähnliches versuchte.

Rosy saß ungefähr eine Stunde bei mir, bis ihr langweilig wurde. Ich verstand es ... sie war jung. Und nur dort zu sitzen war hier keine Idee von Spaß.

"Danke fürs Kommen." Sagte ich zu ihr, als ich sie auf die Stirn küsste und kicherte. Sie ging dann mit ihrem Vater und seinem besten Freund.

"Der Mann hat vielleicht Nerven." Susan setzte sich schnaubend neben mich.

"Er ist einsam, all die Hexen, mit denen er in der Schule was hatte, wollen nichts mit ihm zu tun haben." Bot ich an, während ich noch meine Mutter ansah.

"Nun, meine Tante war eine von ihnen, und ich hoffe sehr, dass sie nicht wieder auf seinen Charme hereinfällt." Cyrus lachte und tätschelte ihr die Schulter.

"Wenn Sirius eine Sache hat ... ist es einfallsreich zu sein. Obwohl sein Timing ... eindeutig bedauerlich ist."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Black Manor, 3 Wochen später …**_

Es war offiziell, meine Mutter hatte nicht auf die Behandlung reagiert. Augustus hatte argumentiert, dass das vielleicht daran lag, dass sie nicht aufwachen wollte. Ich schlug ihm ins Gesicht ... und brach ihm die Nase. Er wiederholte diese Worte nicht noch einmal.

"Worüber grinst du?" Sagte ich knurrend zu den Portrait meines Großvaters.

"Ich hätte dir selbst in den Arsch getreten, wenn ich da gewesen wäre." Beide Männer fingen dann an zu lachen ...

Das Problem mit der Behandlung, die nicht funktionierte, war, wenn sie nicht antwortete, sprachen wir nicht über 1-2 Jahre, wir sprachen über 1-2 Monate.

Wenn die magische Gemeinschaft ein Problem hatte, war es Vernetzung. Es waren Menschen, die für sich selbst unterwegs waren, anstatt ... ich wage es zu sagen, für das _Größere Wohl_. Ugh ... ich fühle mich jetzt schmutzig.

Im Moment war das kein Problem und meine "Forscher" leisteten gute Arbeit. Aber auf keinen Fall würden sie in dieser Zeit fertig werden. Vielleicht ein paar Monate, wenn sie weiter machten wie bisher.

Der einzige Verstand, der schnell genug sein könnte, um alle Informationen zu verarbeiten ... war mein Verstand. Als Runen-Magier übersetzt mein Verstand Magie in Zahlen auf einem Rechendiagramm, bevor ich sie in Runen oder vollständige Runen-Muster übersetze. Das nächste Problem wird offensichtlich. Ich hatte meinen Verstand noch nie so benutzt. Ich hatte mein Studium in diesem Bereich langsam und stetig aufgenommen, weil Charlus 'Porträt mich gewarnt hatte, dass es ernsthafte Auswirkungen auf meinen magischen Kern haben könnte, wenn ich es übereifrig angehen würde. Was für mich nur einen Weg übrig ließ. Die Blutmagie. Die Wintersonnenwende würde kommen, das würde reichen.

Salazar erklärte alle möglichen Rituale, die mir helfen könnten, er erklärte, wie sie funktionierten und was sie taten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir die gefunden hatten, die mir am meisten helfen würde. Alles, was ich brauchte, waren ein paar Galleonen Drachenblut und Haut, ein paar Phönix-Tränen und freiwillig gegebene Tränen eines Einhorns. Könnte nicht so schwer sein ... oder?

Die ersten beiden konnte ich kaufen, das dritte brachte mir Mia. Sie brachte, wen ich später erfahren würde, war Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix mit. Das vierte ... war schwierig. Um das zu bekommen, brauchte ich ein jungfräuliches Mädchen, um nackt in den Wald zu gehen und ein Einhorn zu finden. Das ist nicht zu viel gefragt ... oder? Ich seufzte. Und was zum Teufel war das mit Leuten, die über einen Erben Slytherins diskutierten? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Dies war nicht die Zeit, um Klatsch zu hören.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Hogwarts-Bibliothek**

"Okay, soweit komme ich mit. Aber warum müssen wir Nackt sein?" Fragte Susan und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Reinheit, deshalb kann Tracey nicht gehen. Wir haben uns vorher geküsst. Die Einhörner werden das nicht mögen." Daphne war in Gedanken versunken, während Hannah nur rot wurde.

"Wie finden wir sie?" Fragte Daphne ohne eine Ahnung zu haben.

"Das würdest du nicht, sie würden dich finden. Weil du rein sein würdest, müsstest du nur ein paar hundert Meter in den Wald gehen, ein kleiner Fingerstich würde sie zu dir bringen." Ich seufzte und errötete jetzt. Das wurde immer unangenehmer und ich musste mich daran erinnern, dass alles zum Wohle meiner Mutter war.

"Du kannst auch nicht gehen, wenn du ..." Ich hustete.

"Es tut uns leid?" Fragte Susan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Gott hilf mir.

"Du kannst nicht gehen, wenn du ... du weißt schon. Vorhin masturbiert hast." Für einen Moment herrschte nichts als Stille.

"Das heißt, ich kann nicht gehen." Sagte Daphne mit leiser Stimme und einem extrem roten Kopf.

"Ich auch nicht." Murmelte Susan und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ich wandte mich an Hannah, die ein bisschen blass geworden war.

"Nichts wird passieren. Mia wird auf dich aufpassen. Sie wird direkt über dir fliegen. Bitte?"

Hannah holte tief Luft und nickte mir schließlich zu. "Du wirst mir etwas schulden." Sagte sie lächelnd.

"Alles, immer du willst." Sagte ich ihr, und erklärte ihr dann, was zu tun ist.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Rand des verbotenen Waldes**_

Während sie rot wurde, zog Hannah immer noch ihre Robe aus, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es ohne Unterwäsche hier runter geschafft hatte.

"Weißt du, es ist nicht so, als ob dir irgendetwas peinlich wäre." Erklärte Daphne und grinste sie an.

"Ach halt den Mund." Zischte Hannah nur.

"Empfindlich." Fügte Susan hinzu.

"Vielleicht später." Sagte Daphne und brachte Hannah dazu, die rechte Faust zu ballen. "Denk dran, geh nicht zu weit. Wir warten hier mit deinen Roben und bringen dich zurück zum Schloss."

Theo, Blaise und ich waren in Hagrids Hütte stationiert, weit genug weg, um sie nicht ausspionieren zu können. Nah genug, um in weniger als einer Minute zu helfen und im Wahnsinn zu rennen.

Tracey war auch bei uns und mochte es nicht, dass sie überhaupt kein Einhorn treffen durfte. Ich versicherte ihr, dass ich ihr später zeigen würde, so dass sie eines Treffen konnte. Jetzt ging es darum, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Und dafür brauchte ich jemanden, der extrem rein ist.

Hannah nahm die Phiole von ihrer besten Freundin und setzte sie auf ihre Zunge, bevor sie den Mund schloss. Alles hatte eine Aura. Und das würde die Phiole verdecken. Damit war sie weg. Ich pfiff, als wir Daphne schreien hörten: "Sie geht!"

Mia flog genau über dem Wald, von dem ich wusste, dass Hannah gerade da sein würde.

"Gute Arbeit, Hannah, du hast dich für Hadrian ausgezogen, was nun? Striptease in der Großen Halle?" Murmelte sie, als sie weiter lief. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis zwischen den vier Hexen in seiner Gesellschaft, dass sie alle eine Art Anziehungskraft ihm gegenüber verspürten. Am Anfang hatte sie sich sehr bemüht, das zu ignorieren. Da die Familie Abbott den Longbottoms immer nahe gestanden hatte, hatte sie Neville oft gesehen, als sie aufwuchsen. Ihre Eltern hatten sie sogar ermutigt, über einen Ehevertrag mit ihm nachzudenken. Leider waren die Möglichkeiten, Neville zu sehen, mit zunehmendem Alter immer geringer geworden. Nach ihrem siebten Geburtstag trafen sie sich nur einmal im Jahr zu Daniel Potters Partys, bei denen er fast immer mit seiner Großmutter zusammen war.

Alle diese Dinge waren natürlich eine Katastrophe, da der Junge so schüchtern geworden war, dass er kaum noch mit Jungen sprechen konnte. Viel weniger mit Mädchen. Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass er eines Tages wieder ihr Freund sein würde. Diese Hoffnung ist bei Hadrians Dinnerparty im vergangenen Jahr endgültig begraben worden.

Die Abbots waren kein edles und uraltes Haus. Sie waren eine alte Familie mit einer Lordschaft. Ähnlich wie bei den Malfoys. Sie befanden sich oberhalb der Malfoys in der sozialen Leiter, aber weit unterhalb von Häusern wie den Blacks, Potters oder Longbottoms. Sie brauchte wirklich kein perfektes Reinblut, aber das allerwenigste, was sie von einem Freund erwarten würde, war, sich mit anderen Menschen unterhalten zu können. Zum Teufel ... ein guter Anfang wäre, ein Gespräch mit ihm führen zu können.

Hannah hatte daher ihre Eltern informiert, dass die Chance, dass sie und Neville zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr als nur Bekannte wurden, gegen Null ging. Dies ermöglichte es ihr, über ihre Chancen mit jemandem wie Hadrian nachzudenken. Wer war in welcher Weise auch immer man darüber nachdenken wollte, ein besseres Aushängeschild für einen Reinblut-Erben als er?

Die Blondine blieb schließlich stehen, um sich umzusehen und stellte fest, dass dies gut genug war. Sie hatte natürlich keinen Zauberstab mitgebracht, brauchte ihn aber trotzdem nicht. Ein Stein oder ein Stück Holz würde reichen. Sie nahm etwas und stach sich in den Finger.

Und jetzt war es Zeit zu warten.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Hadrian. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war Polygamie in der magischen Welt nicht gerade unbekannt. Viele indische und chinesische Familien praktizierten diese Tradition noch. Es gab auch Gemeinden in ganz Amerika. Es könnte sich also lohnen, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Sie und Susan hatten mit Sicherheit einige Dinge ausprobiert. Padma hatte erklärt, dass die Eltern in Indien immer noch versuchten, ihre Töchter zu zwingen, die Polygamie als Lebensstil zu akzeptieren. Sie im Rahmen von Geschäftsabschlüssen zu verheiraten. Deshalb hatte ihre Familie ihr Heimatland verlassen.

Ihre Gedanken wurden schließlich unterbrochen, als nicht ein, sondern drei Einhörner durch das Unterholz brachen. Die ersten beiden waren weiß, das letzte ... war golden. Hadrian hatte erklärt, dass die Fohlen im Erwachsenenalter weiß wurden. Das muss also eine Familie gewesen sein.

Das Fohlen kam näher. Stupste sie sanft mit dem immer noch wachsenden Horn an. Das Horn tat weh, aber Hannah war von der Kreatur viel zu angetan. Unbewusst streckte sie ihre Hand aus, um mit ihrer unverletzten Hand durch die Mähne zu streichen. Die Kreatur lehnte sich glücklich in die kleinen Dienste der jungen Hexe.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hannah sich daran erinnerte, warum sie hier war und Hadrian machte sich mit Sicherheit Sorgen. Der größere Teil von ihr wollte eigentlich nicht, dass er zu ihr in den Wald stürmte. Während der andere wissen wollte, ob er es wirklich tun würde.

Das junge goldene Fohlen wieherte traurig, als Hannah ihre Hand und den verletzten Finger anbot. Die schöne Kreatur leckte sanft daran und weinte um ihren Schmerz. Langsam nahm Hannah das Fläschchen mit ihrer freien Hand aus dem Mund und zog den Verschluss heraus, bevor sie es sanft in die Nähe der Augen des Einhorns legte, damit die Tränen in die Phiole fließen konnten.

Das war am Anfang furchterregend gewesen, aber wie viele Hexen konnten wirklich sagen, dass sie ein junges Einhorn gestreichelt hatten? Tracey würde bestimmt weinen. Als Hannah bemerkte, dass ihre Hand geheilt war und die Einhörner sich mit einem letzten Schubs vom Fohlen zurückzogen, ging sie zu ihren Freunden zurück.

"Daphne, Susan?" Fragte sie und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum am Waldrand.

"Wir sind hier." Kam Susans Stimme und kurz darauf das Mädchen selbst zusammen mit der Greengrass-Erbin.

"Wow! Du leuchtest." Daphne bemerkte ein breites Grinsen. Hadrian hatte das auch erklärt. Es war einem tatsächlichen Ritual sehr nahe und sollte als eine Art Reinigung der Magie angesehen werden. Es würde einem ähnlichen Zweck dienen wie der Ritus der Magie, den sie bereits vollzogen hatte.

Sie boten ihr ihre Unterwäsche und in Kürze ihre Robe an. Währenddessen lächelte ich für mich, als Mia zu mir zurückgekehrt war. Das heißt, Hannah hatte ihren Part erfüllt.

Wir trafen die Mädchen auf ihrem Weg nach oben, wo ich Hannah schnell in meine wärmste Umarmung schloss. Ich würde nie vergessen, was sie an diesem Tag für mich getan hatte.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Wintersonnenwende, Stonehenge 1992**

Der Ort schwamm in Magie ... eine massive Ley-Linie verläuft direkt über das Land. Ich zitterte, zog aber meine Robe fester an. Dies war nicht die Zeit, um sich zu wehren. Dobby war dort und trug Mia auf seiner Schulter, während Lutain neben mir auf dem nassen Gras ging.

"Es gibt mächtige hier Magie, Meister!" Ich lächelte tatsächlich. Das war natürlich der Punkt. Ich würde hier auf die Magie tippen, um das Blutritual zu stärken. Das Blut und die Haut des Drachen würden meinen Körper härter und widerstandsfähiger machen. Obwohl ich freiwillig gegebene Tränen eines Phönix und Einhorns hatte, würden die Tränen meinen Heilungsfaktor steigern.

Es tat mir wirklich leid wegen dem Durcheinander, das ich machen wollte. Ich holte tief Luft und ließ die Robe fallen. Draußen war es eiskalt, aber das war ein Teil davon. Je mehr ich opferte, desto mehr würde ich gewinnen.

Dobby half mir, die rote Flüssigkeit aus zwei großen Fässern auf dem ganzen Boden zu schweben. Gemeinsam malten wir den Runen-Kreis, der für die Vollendung des Blutrituals notwendig war, das ich versuchen wollte.

Dobby überzog meinen Körper mit Drachenblut und vergewisserte sich, dass keine Hautflecken mehr vorhanden waren.

Ich streckte meine Hand nach rechts vor mir aus. Eine Rune pulsierte über meinen Arm. "Feuer." Der Boden brannte. "Wasser." Zu beiden Seiten öffnete sich eine kleine Pfütze, aus der eine kleine Wasserquelle sprudelte. Ich drehte mich dann um. "Erde." Ich habe es von unter der Oberfläche gezogen, Mineralien, Gestein und Schmutz. Ich brauchte, was Mutter Natur bieten konnte. "Luft." Links von mir drehte sich ein kleiner Tornado.

"Hier geht nichts."

Mit einem magischen Puls begann die Energie und die Magie um uns herum zu schweben und warf weiße Strahlen aus, als der violette Nebel über den Boden stieg. "Mögen die Elemente mich beurteilen!"

"Blut des Drachen, gewaltsam genommen, gewährst du mir Gesundheit und Stärke." Es verbrannte meine Haut, als das dunkelrote Blut, das mich bedeckte, von Magie beschienen wurde.

"Haut eines Drachen, vom Träger gerissen, du wirst mir Kraft und Resistenz verleihen." Die reine Drachenhaut grub sich in meinen Rücken, wo Dobby es gemächlich um mich gelegt hatte.

"Tränen des Einhorns, bereitwillig gegeben, gewährt mir Heilung und Belastbarkeit." Dobby ließ die erste von zwei Phiolen auf mich zu schweben und so trank ich und schrie, als mein Inneres auf den Kopf gestellt wurde, als die Tränen, die von etwas so Unschuldigem kamen, mich gnadenlos von innen verbrannten.

"Tränen des Phönix, freiwillig gegeben, du wirst mir Heilung und das Feuer der Wiedergeburt gewähren." Und so ließ ich die zweite Phiole fallen und fiel auf die Knie, keine Worte mehr ... nur Schmerz, als ich schrie und die Magie durch mich schoss. Aber ich konnte jetzt nicht aufhören, ich war noch nicht fertig.

Dobby beobachtete mich mit Tränen in den Augen, als er mir den Dolch reichte, den ich hatte ihm befohlen, mir die Klinge rechtzeitig zu geben, lange bevor dies alles begann. Mia trällerte besorgt, als Lutain vor mir saß und den Dolch musterte. Klar darüber nachzudenken, ob es sich gelohnt hat, diesen aus meinem Griff zu nehmen.

Ich schneide mir die Handgelenke an beiden Armen durch und lasse das Blut schnell herausspritzen.

"Blut des Meisters, vergossen im Überfluss, du wirst dich erneuern und aus deiner Asche auferstehen." Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie viel Blut nötig war. Salazar hatte mir gesagt, dass das Ritual wirksam werden würde, wenn ich genug vergossen hätte.

Der Schmerz, den ich fühlte, stieg an, als sich schließlich meine Poren öffneten, als das Drachenblut durch meine Haut brannte und sich die Drachenhaut auf meinem Rücken um mein Gesicht wickelte, um mich zu ersticken. Ich habe von außen und von innen gebrannt. Die Feuer leckten um mich herum und durch mich hindurch war dies Karma in seiner besten Form, da ich endlich wirklich einschätzen konnte, was genau ich Quirrel angetan hatte. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich ... viel länger gebrannt habe als jemals zuvor.

Ein weiterer mächtiger Zauberpuls ging aus und rasselte den Steinkreis um uns herum. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie ein schweres Gewicht meinen Rücken hinunterlief, das Feuer abkühlte und den Schmerz langsam linderte. Als ich meine Hand dorthin bewegte, spürte ich, wie ich eine Handvoll Dreck hielt und Windböen in meine Nase drangen, als wollten sie mir neuen Atem geben. Ich nahm die Luft schnell auf und schluckte sie so schnell ich konnte runter.

Ich beuge mich vor und öffnete meinen Mund, um mich zu übergeben, zuerst Blut ... aber dann zu meiner Überraschung klares Wasser, das nicht nur mein Inneres, sondern auch meinen Mund zu reinigen schien. Schließlich brachte mich eine plötzliche Hitzewelle zu meinen Handgelenken zurück, Flammen tanzten auf und um sie herum, bevor sie sich stetig über meinen gesamten Körper bewegten, aber diese ... taten nicht weh. Sie halfen, sie schlossen die Verletzungen meiner offenen und blutenden Haut.

Noch immer auf meinen Knien bog mich eine plötzliche Kraft nach hinten, und meine Arme streckten sich von mir, als ein letzter Schrei über meine Lippen kam und Magie den Bereich überschwemmte. Der Runen-Kreis wurde endlich lebendig. Wenn auch nur eine Linie falsch gezeichnet worden wäre, wäre ich sofort auseinander gerissen worden. Wenn das Timing für eine der Zutaten für das Ritual um eine Sekunde verschoben gewesen wäre. Ich wäre vor Schmerzen schreiend gestorben.

Aber ich hatte Vertrauen, Vertrauen in Dobby, mich und Salazar Slytherin. Er hatte Tom Riddle dorthin gebracht, wo er war ... sicherlich konnte er mir dabei helfen.

Die Drachenhaut verlor langsam ihren magischen Glanz und zerfiel Stück für Stück aus dem Original, langsam zerfiel sie in nichts als Staub. Die Magie des Blutkreises um uns herum wurde schwächer, als ein Feuer darüber hinwegzog und alles verbrannte, was vom Drachenblut übrig war.

Wellen der Kraft schossen durch meinen Körper, als ich mich aufrichtete und den Schmerz, die magischen Ausbrüche und das Feuer und die Hitze um mich herum ertrug.

Die Magie der Sonnenwende sammelte sich in ganz Stonehenge und verebbte dann langsam. Gerade als die große Flutwelle der Magie gekommen war, zog sie sich zurück. Und mit diesem Rückzug endete mein Ritual und ich fiel erschöpft und kalt von allem, was ich getan hatte, auf den Boden. Das Letzte, woran ich mich in dieser Nacht erinnere, sind ein paar kleine Hände, die mich in die Wärme meines Reisemantels hüllten.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Hogwarts, Hadrians Zimmer**_

"Dobby!" Erklärte Daphne hitzig, als der Elf seinen Meister in den Raum trug.

"Der große Meister war erfolgreich, Miss Daphy." Die dunkelblonde Hexe zog sofort ihren Zauberstab und kreiste damit um den fraglichen Jungen. Seine Magie schwankte stark, er war erschöpft und sein Körper zeigte viel Stress. Ihre beste Freundin beobachtete ihre Arbeit vom Stuhl am Schreibtisch aus.

"Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte Tracey besorgt.

"Nicht gut, er braucht Ruhe." Sagte Daphne voller Sorge, bevor sie zurücktrat, damit Dobby die Decke über Hadrian ziehen konnte.

"Er sieht nicht anders aus." Kommentierte Tracey das Sitzen auf dem Bett.

"Und das wird er nicht, das ist der springende Punkt." Erzählte Salazar ihnen vom Ende des Raumes. "Es ist Belastbarkeit und Gesundheit, die er wollte, wofür genau? Ich bin nicht sicher. Aber er wird sich nicht ändern, Tom ... wollte ein Monster werden. Er wollte Kraft, Stärke. Seine Absicht war es, was ihn zu '_**Voldemort**_' machte. Beide Mädchen lächelten, sie wollten wirklich nicht, dass Hadrian sich zu sehr veränderte, sie mochten ihn genau so, wie er war.

"Wie lange wird er nicht ansprechbar sein, Ahne?" Salazar lächelte sie zufrieden an. Er mochte die Mädchen, die sein Nachkomme um sich versammelt hatte.

"Er sollte bis zum Mittagessen noch in diesem Zustand sein." Beide Mädchen nickten erleichtert. Nachdem sie ihre Nachthemden angezogen hatten, legten sie sich neben ihn ins Bett und trieben langsam, aber stetig zu angenehmen Träumen davon.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Am nächsten Morgen...**

Meine Augen öffneten sich am frühen Mittag mit einem kurzen Aufblitzen verbliebener Magie. Das war wirklich nicht so schlimm, wenn man von zwei wunderschönen Hexen die ihre Köpfe auf deiner Brust gelegt hatten, geweckt wurde. Zuerst ... eine Dusche. Es bedurfte der Beweglichkeit einer Schlange, um aus ihnen herauszukommen, ohne sie zu wecken. Ich grinste, als ich sah, dass sie sich unbehaglich bewegten, bevor ich ins Badezimmer verschwand.

Es gab keine offensichtlichen Veränderungen an meinem Körper. Das Einzige, was man sehen konnte, war, dass sich meine Augenfarbe von Smaragd zu Jade geändert hatte und etwas Gold durchgelaufen war.

Die Vorladung, die ich von den guten alten Dumbledore erhalten habe, war nicht allzu überraschend. Ich war eine gute Woche von der Schule verschwunden und war überall herumgereist, um mich um die Geschäfte zu kümmern. Auf der positiven Seite war es jetzt Weihnachtsferien. Als Professor Snape zu mir kam und mir sagte, dass der Schulleiter mich sehen wollte, zuckte ich einfach mit den Schultern. "Mal sehen, wie lange ich brauche, um dieses nervige Funkeln aus seinen Augen zu bekommen." War alles was ich dachte.

"Soll ich bleiben?" Ich lächelte ihn an.

"Nur wenn Sie zuschauen wollen, Professor."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Dumbledores Büro**

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und lächelte glücklich. Er breitete beide Arme aus, als wollte er mich umarmen. Okay, Zeit, Charlus rauszulassen, um zu spielen.

"Hadrian, mein lieber Junge." Ich erwiderte seinen Gruß mit einem ähnlichen Lächeln und ging auf ihn zu und breitete meine Arme aus, wie er es getan hatte.

"Albus, mein lieber alter Mann." Zu seiner Überraschung umarmte ich ihn dann fest. "Es ist so schön, zurück zu sein und so herzlich begrüßt zu werden. Wie geht es dir?" Dumbledore zwinkerte nur. "Bitte setz dich" Sagte ich ihm grinsend, während meine Hand auf seinen Stuhl zeigte. "Mir wurde gesagt, du wolltest mich unbedingt sehen, Albus, was kann ich für dich tun?" Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber, schlug die Beine übereinander und beugte mich auf seinem Schreibtisch vor, wobei ich meine Wange mit meiner Hand stützte. Er schien ein wenig erschrocken zu sein, als ich ihn ansah. Und lehnte sich unbeholfen von mir weg.

"Na siehst du ... eh ... Mr. Black" 1: 0 für mich, Black übernimmt die Führung.

"Ja?" Fragte ich und beugte mich immer noch vor, als wollte er mir seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen.

"Ich war in der Tat sehr besorgt über Ihre Abwesenheit von der Schule. Der Unterricht ist ... auch wie Sie wissen, für alle jungen angehenden Hexen und Zauberer Pflicht." Seine Stimme war klar, mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung, der gleiche Ton, den Charlus oft bei mir verwendet hatte, als ich jünger war. Ich lehnte mich in den Stuhl zurück und ließ den Schein fallen. "Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie mir sagen, was Sie vorgehabt haben. Angesichts der jüngsten ... Gesundheitsprobleme Ihrer Großmutter. Ich agiere in Loco Parentis und ..."

"Sie handeln garnicht." Unterbrach ich ihn giftig. Mein Gesichtsausdruck war nur noch ein finsteres Gesicht, das all die Verachtung zeigte, die ich für ihn hegte. Sein Zwinkern verdunkelte sich weiter...

"Mr. Black ... dieser Ton ist völlig ungeeignet für ..."

"Mr. Dumbledore." Ich sagte klar, jemand musste ihm die Regeln erklären. Warum nicht ich. "In Loco Parentis können Sie als mein magischer Vormund an dieser Schule fungieren, wenn es um Notfälle geht und Sie sofort Entscheidungen treffen müssen, ohne Zeit zu haben, um mit Mitgliedern meiner Familie Kontakt aufzunehmen. Die meisten dieser Notfälle stehen in direktem Zusammenhang mit einer Bedrohung für mein Leben. Ich bin mit dem Zauberer-Recht vertraut, Professor. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie mich nicht für einen Narren halten. Denken Sie bitte auch nicht, dass ich Ihre Briefe nicht erhalten habe, in denen Sie verlangen, dass ich in der letzten Woche sofort zur Schule zurückkehren sollte. "

"Wenn Sie das Gesetz kennen, dann wissen Sie, dass ein Schulbesuch, sofern einmal besucht, verpflichtend ist!" Ich lächelte ihn an, es war selten, dass Dumbledore seine Stimme hob. Die Maske des alten Mannes verrutschte.

"Alles, was ich seit Halloween getan habe, stand im Einklang mit: 'Ius Praesidio Familia' Schulleiter. Das Recht, meine Familie zu schützen." Und das Funkeln ist weg. "Ich habe auch die Emanzipation durch die Annahme als Oberhaupt meines Hauses erlangt ... eine, die ich ganz und gar meiner Mutter zurückgeben möchte, sobald sie sich von ihrer Krankheit erholt hat. Bis dahin habe ich Angst, dass ich das tun muss, was ich getan habe, Ich entschuldige mich, wenn das ein Problem für die Schule ist. Aber meine Familie wird immer Vorrang vor allem anderen haben. "

"Erzählen Sie bitte, wo Sie gewesen sind." Forderte er erneut.

"Nein, das geht Sie nichts an ... Sir." Ich hörte, wie Snape sich räusperte, bevor er sprach.

"Es gab Angriffe auf Schüler Hadrian. Der Erbe von Slytherin scheint eine Kammer geöffnet zu haben, die von Salazar erbaut wurde, und ein großes Monster wurde freigelassen." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sicherlich würde niemand so dumm sein? Ich meine, wer hätte überhaupt das Wissen ... Ich seufzte. Ich war ein Parselmund ... also war Daniel ein Parselmund. Aber er würde niemanden angreifen? Warum sollte er? Er hatte keinen Grund dazu. "Dein Bruder hat kürzlich enthüllt, dass er ein Parselmund ist. Natürlich, wenn er ..."

"Glauben Sie, dass ich auch einer bin? Das ist Unsinn! Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben mit einer Schlange gesprochen ... nicht, dass ich ehrlich sein müsste. Ich höre, dass sie großartige Vertraute sind." Ich fühlte, wie Lutain meinen Oberkörper einquetschte. Ich hoffte nur, dass keiner der Slytherins geschwatzt hatte. Wenn ja, dann würde dieser Bluff gleich in mein Gesicht explodieren.

"Lass uns dieses Spiel nicht spielen, du bist einer von zwei Jungen in diesem Schloss, die irgendeine Beziehung zu Slytherin haben. Einer hat das Schicksal, seinen Nachkommen zu besiegen ... den gegenwärtigen Dunklen Lord, während der andere ..." Dumbledore lächelte mit einer Wildheit hätte ich nicht gedacht. "Im Haus des Dunklen Lords ist."

"Sir, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, um die Angriffe auf Schülern zu verdienen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich wieder im Schloss war, war ich in Gesellschaft von Mitschülern."

Dumbledore sprang auf seine Füße und schlug mit beiden Händen wütend auf den Tisch. "SPIELE NICHT MIT MIR TOM! **Serpensortia**" Ist Weihnachten gerade ein paar Tage früher gekommen? Ich denke schon.

Ich sprang natürlich zurück, so viel war instinktiv, als die Natter von der Spitze des Zauberstabs des Schulleiters direkt über den Tisch zu mir segelte. Ich schrie panisch, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab sanft auf die Kreatur richtete. Ich schickte Sie zur Seite und krabbelte auf meinen Knien davon. Dann ließ ich ein leichtes Zischen von meinen Lippen:

_"Beiß mich" _Und so kam die Schlange herüber und rollte sich zusammen, um den Angriff vorzubereiten.

"Helfen Sie mir!" Schrie ich zu den Professoren, Snape war damit beschäftigt, meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten zu bewundern, während Dumbledore nur siegreich grinste. Offenbar wusste ich nicht, dass diese Strumpfbandnatter, wenn überhaupt giftig, nicht genug war, um mir tatsächlich Schaden zuzufügen. Ich bin an einen Halbblutbasilisken gebunden, ich habe eine gewisse Immunität gegen Giftschlangen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und als sie mich auf dem Boden sah und die Schlange bereit war zu zuschlagen, schnippte die rothaarige Frau mit ihrem Zauberstab nach der beschworenen Kreatur.

"Vipera Evanesca!" Oh, das würde gut werden, die Bühne ist bereit. Wie sollte ich das am besten spielen? Dumbledore brauchte eine Ohrfeige, um mich beschuldigen zu können ... die Frage war, wie viel Pause ich Lily Potter und Severus Snape geben würde. Sie hatte mir 'geholfen'.

"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"

"Lily ..." Sie fixierte Dumbledore mit einem starken Blick, bevor sie sich auf den Meister der Zaubertränke konzentrierte.

"Severus, du erklärst besser, was los ist."

"Der Schulleiter war unter großem Stress, ich fürchte, er sieht Dämonen, wo es keine gibt. Ich war einfach fassungslos, als er Hadrian 'angriff'." Wagte Snape zu sagen. "Dafür entschuldige ich mich." Er neigte den Kopf vor mir und dann vor meiner leiblichen Mutter. Ich starrte immer noch. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht für ihre Schutzbereitschaft gefreut hätte, ich wünschte nur, sie hätte sich an den Tag erinnert, an dem sie beschlossen hatte, mich wegzugeben.

Okay, das ist ein bisschen unfair. Ihr wurde gesagt, ein Sohn solle einen dunklen Lord töten, der ihm folgen würde, während der andere durch diese Angriffe in Gefahr wäre. Also hat sie mich verraten ... ich verstehe ... zumindest, wenn das wirklich das war, was sie gedacht hat. Was es war ...

"Ich werde Hadrian zurück in die Kerker bringen. Severus, du regelst das, ich werde Poppy auch hier hochbringen." Dumbledore sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er würde entlassen werden ... wahrscheinlich nicht für immer, aber für eine Weile. Wenn er wirklich keine Ahnung hätte ... dann sollte ich vielleicht in die Kammer hinuntergehen und nachsehen.

"Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie, kurz nachdem wir das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatten.

"Warte, danke." Antwortete ich mit wenig Gefühl in meiner Stimme. Ich fühlte mich unwohl um sie herum, nachdem ich mit Dorea aufgewachsen war.

"Dorea hatte es dir wahrscheinlich nicht erzählt ... aber wir haben euch beide wieder zu Weihnachten eingeladen. Rosy freut sich darauf." Erklärte Sie.

"Ich fürchte, wir werden es nicht schaffen." Sagte ich, ich hasste es, meine Schwester zu enttäuschen, aber im Moment konnte man nichts dagegen tun.

"Ich wollte auch ... nun, sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Es hätte nie so verlaufen sollen, wie es passiert ist. Ich bereue diesen Tag mehr als du jemals wissen wirst. Und wenn ich könnte ... würde ich es Rückgängig machen." Sie klang aufrichtig.

"Aber du kannst es nicht. Niemand kann die Vergangenheit ändern, niemand sollte es. Du hast deine Wahl getroffen." Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

"Ich hatte Angst und sowohl Albus als auch James haben diese Angst gestärkt, bis ich endlich nachgegeben habe. Ich hätte stärker sein sollen. Und es ist nicht fair, dass du derjenige bist, der die Konsequenzen tragen musste." Ich drehte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihr um.

"Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir am Tag nach Rosys Geburt im Krankenhaus erzählt habe?" Sie nickte. "Es gilt immer noch, ich bereue es nicht, dass ich weit weg von James Potter und dem Schaden, den er zweifellos meinem Charakter zugefügt hätte, aufgewachsen bin. Ich hätte nie den Mut oder das Zauberwissen gehabt, das zu tun, womit ich dich bedroht habe. Ich denke Du bist eine gute Mutter für Rosy, und wenn es dir besser geht, verstehe ich jetzt wirklich, was dich dazu bewegt hat, mich wegzugeben. Ich wünschte nur, du hättest für mich genauso gekämpft, wie du für Daniel gekämpft hast letztes Jahr, nachdem er gezwungen war, Quirrel etwas anzutun, wünschte ich, du wärst mir damals statt jetzt zu Hilfe gekommen. Aber vor allem mehr als alles andere. Ich wünschte, du könntest verstehen, was_ „Ehre dein Blut"_ wirklich bedeutet. "

"Was bedeutet es für dich? Wirklich?" Sie fragte, was wie ehrliche Neugier schien.

"Familie über alles, was es auch immer kostet." Erklärte ich, was sie zusammen zucken lies, als ob sie geschlagen worden wäre. "Unser Familienmotto ist der einzige Grund, warum meine Mutter nach Rosys Geburt den Kontakt zu James wieder aufgenommen hat. Damit du nicht einmal daran denkst, sie in Daniels Schatten aufwachsen zu lassen." Ich seufzte. "Ich bin froh, dass wir dich nie daran erinnern mussten." Wir hatten diese Art von Gesprächen schon einmal geführt, wenn wir nur selten alleine waren. Obwohl dies das erste Mal gewährt wurde, hatte sich meine leibliche Mutter entschuldigt. Ich könnte das respektieren. "Bitte sag deinem Mann und meiner Schwester, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich nicht der Einladung folgen kann. Ich werde die eigentlichen Ferien im Krankenhaus verbringen."

"Ich verstehe. Wenn du etwas brauchst. Bitte frage einfach." Lily bot eine Hand für einen zukünftigen Frieden zwischen uns an. Während ich es zu schätzen wusste, kümmerte es mich damals wirklich sehr wenig. Trotzdem könnte ich wenigstens höflich sein. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand, strich mit den Lippen darüber und wünschte ihr ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte, um meine Freunde zu finden. Zum Entspannen ... würde ich den Tag mit ihnen verbringen.

Ich war endlich vollständig über das informiert, was in meiner Abwesenheit vor sich gegangen war. Lockhart hatte nicht nur irgendwann meinen Bruder verletzt, sondern auch versucht, einen Duell-Klub zu leiten, der Daniel als einen Parselmund entlarvte, da Malfoy eine Schlange heraufbeschworen hatte, wie es der Schulleiter Minuten zuvor in seinem Büro getan hatte.

Die Opfer des Angriffs waren versteinert, was bedeuten musste, dass der Basilisk nicht versuchte zu töten, das oder etwas versperrte ihr die Sicht. Zum Glück für Creevey und Finch-Fletchley hatten Snape und Lily Potter Alraunen von außerhalb von Hogwarts angewiesen, um sie innerhalb einer Woche nach ihren jeweiligen Angriffen wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Wenn das, was ich tun wollte, funktionierte, musste ich die Kammer überprüfen. Ein 1000 Jahre alter Basilisk war viel zu mächtig, um eine Schule von Kindern zu verlassen. Hermine schien sehr erleichtert, mich wieder zu haben, da Ron im letzten Monat zunehmend nervig geworden war. Anscheinend planten sie auch einen Einbruch in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherins. Wirklich ... ich dachte nicht, dass sie das in sich hatten. Ich sagte ihr sogar das Passwort. Natürlich war es nutzlos, da ich wusste, dass dort unten niemand die Parsel sprechen konnte, Lutain hätte es gespürt und es mir erzählt. Während die Slytherins mir eifrig erzählten, dass Draco sich von Blaise den Hintern versohlen ließ, weil er beim Frühstück auf meinem Stuhl saß, fragten die beiden Hufflepuff-Mädchen nur, wer möglicherweise Schüler angreifen könnte.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Versicherte ich ihnen. "Aber es wird sich von selbst klären. Macht euch keine Sorgen." Wir umarmten uns, aßen etwas und am Abend ... ging ich.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**St. Mungos**_

Es war einfacher, dorthin zu gelangen, als ich dachte. Obwohl ... wer würde in ein Krankenhaus einbrechen wollen? Ich kicherte finster vor mich hin, bevor ich in Richtung des Zimmers meiner Mutter ging.

Das Ganze war einfach, sie war zu alt ... und ich war jung. Diskussion beendet.

Als ich erst ein Jahr alt war, führte ich Schutz-Runen durch einen experimentellen Blutzauber, den Lily Potter monatelang, vielleicht jahrelang, erstellt hatte. Diese Menge Arbeit ... war das, was ich in dieser Nacht in meinem Kopf getan habe. Ich habe ihre monatelange / jahrelange Arbeit in der Zeit erledigt, in der Tom Riddle seinen Zauberstab hob und 2 Wörter sprach.

Das gesamte Runen-Muster basierte, wie bereits erwähnt, auf dem Prinzip des gleichen Austauschs. Wie zum Beispiel. 1 Person ist krank ... die andere Person ist gesund. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie inzwischen herausgefunden haben, wofür das Ritual gedacht war und warum ich nachts ins Krankenhaus eingebrochen bin, als niemand da war, der mich aufhalten konnte.

Weil die Wahrheit war, dass ich noch lernte, war ich noch lange nicht in der Nähe des Magiers, den Charlus Potter während des Zweiten Weltkriegs gewesen war, aber eines war mit Sicherheit klar ... Ich war verdammt noch mal kein Jahr mehr alt.

Violette Magie erfüllte schnell den Raum, als meine beiden geöffneten Arme schnell alle Runen ausspuckten, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Und dann fing ich an, sie zu weben, sie in und durch reine Magie zusammenzubinden.

Langsam breitete sich ein voller Runen-Kreis von meinen Füßen über den Boden aus und bedeckte den Boden unter dem Bett, dann die Wände, als ich Abdrücke von Magie warf, um alles zu bedecken.

Ich trat zu meiner Mutter und strich mit der linken Hand über ihre grünlich gefärbte Haut. Als ich eine letzte Gruppe zu meiner Rechten drehte, dehnte sich diese schnell aus und senkte sich, um uns beide zu bedecken.

Als Runen-Magier musste man geboren sein, wie Charlus oder ich. Die in der Schule gelehrten Muster sind überflüssig, sei es Futhark, Saxon oder Keltisch. Ich hatte die Karten studiert und sie innerhalb weniger Wochen auswendig gelernt, als ich erst 8 Jahre alt war. Denn mein Instinkt sagt mir, wie Runen aussehen müssen, um zu funktionieren. Sie zu kennen, bevor ich sie benutzte, erleichterte meine Arbeit, war aber streng genommen völlig unnötig. Unsere Leute waren diejenigen, die die ersten Runen erschufen und die Magier der alten Zeit mit den ersten echten Mustern versorgten. Die erste Sprache. Eines Tages könnte auch ich ein solches Diagramm erstellen. Aber im Moment würde ich das, was ich wusste, nutzen, um meine Familie zu heilen. Ein Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen, als sich die Gruppe um uns herum wild zu drehen begann. "Provobis." Intonierte ich deutlich.

Ein violetter Lichtblitz folgte, als sich ein dicker roter Nebel von ihr zu mir bewegte, bevor er mich heftig gegen die Wand warf und an alle diensthabenden Heiler einen Alarm wegen eines plötzlichen magischen Ausbruchs im Quarantäneraum sandte. Sie würden mich gleich holen. Ich konnte vage erkennen, wie Kreacher das Bett meiner Mutter aus dem Raum schob. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

Ein gleicher Austausch ... einer krank ... einer gesund.


	9. Heir of Slytherin

_**Heir of Slytherin **_

Dorea Black öffnete die Augen und lag nur wenige Stunden später noch auf einem Krankenhausbett. Als die ältere Frau zu ihrem guten Freund Augustus Smythe sah, der auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke darauf gewartet zu haben schien, dass sie aufwachte, packte sie der Schrecken. Hadrian konnte einfach nicht so dumm sein.

Aber Charlus hätte auch alles getan, um ihr Leben zu retten, und dabei zweifellos gegen mehrere Gesetze verstoßen. Und so ... natürlich. Würde es auch ihr Sohn. "Finde etwas, Alexander!" Forderte sie von dem alten Heiler. "Es ist mir egal, ob du nie zurechtkommst, finde ihn und heile meinen Jungen August oder, Merlin, hilf mir." Für eine Frau in ihrem Alter, musste er zugeben, war der Druck, den ihr plötzlicher magischer Ausbruch erzeugte, nichts, worüber er sich lustig machen konnte. Er lächelte sanft und tätschelte ihre Schulter, froh, dass sie wieder bei ihnen war.

"Alex ist bereits zu Hause und hilft den anderen, die Hadrian angeheuert hat, das bestehende zu verbessern oder ein neues Heilmittel zu entwickeln." Eine Flut von Tränen begann ihre Augen zu verlassen und lief ihr Gesicht hinunter, als sie sich zurücklehnte. "Ruh dich jetzt aus. Alles wird zu gegebener Zeit klar sein."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Zaubereiministerium, 4 Tage später …**

Der platinhaarige Mann lächelte zu allen anderen im Raum um ihn herum. Mit dem so genannten Lord Black, der dieser Tage unpässlich war, war dies eine Gelegenheit, die von den Göttern geboten wurde. Wirklich erinnerte es ihn an seine guten alten Todesser-Tage. Als würde man einem Kind Süßigkeiten abnehmen. Welches natürlich genau das war, was der Zauber- Gamot für ihn war. Eine Sammlung leichtgläubiger Kinder, die sich nicht von dem Muggel- Abschaum unterschied, den er vor 13 Jahren regelmäßig geschlachtet hatte. Wenn er sich an jene Tage erinnerte, die immer etwas Gutes brachten, zeigten ihm nur wenige ein ehrliches Lächeln ins Gesicht.

"Wie können wir einem Kind, das gerade in die Schule gekommen ist, erlauben, unter uns zu sitzen? Wäre es nicht besser, ihn genauer beobachten zu lassen?" Keiner dieser alten Fürze wollte ihre Macht abgeben, am allerwenigsten nicht an einem 12-jährigen Emporkömmling. "Sirius Black kann man nicht trauen ... wie er bereits bewiesen hat, indem er diese Travestie zugelassen hat. Wenn es den ehrenwerten Mitgliedern des Zauber- Gamots gefällt, möchte ich mich selbst nominieren, um für die Zukunft des jungen Black Erben und all seine Finanzen zu sorgen "Lucius Malfoy war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie oder warum ... aber plötzlich hatte er das angenehmste Gefühl, dass seinen Körper durchflutete. Da waren all diese schönen Menschen ... und seine Frau hatte ihm nicht wirklich erlaubt, sie nach der Geburt seines Sohnes zu berühren. Fudge war ein gut aussehender Mann und wenn Lucius eine Sache schätzen konnte ... dann waren es gut aussehende Leute. Und er hatte auch so volle Lippen.

"Diese Bürde ..." Er ging zum Hauptpodest, wo Mr. Sexy eindeutig auf ihn wartete. "von solchen Dingen selbst kann etwas gutes sein, um zu sehen, dass das, was wir tun, zur Verbesserung der magischen Gemeinschaft ist. Und natürlich am wichtigsten unser liebster Minister." Lucius atmete und lehnte sich gegen das Podium. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr festhalten, stattdessen griff er nach den glänzenden roten Roben des Ministers und überraschenderweise brachte jeder im Raum seine eigenen Lippen dazu, Fudges zu berühren.

Der Aufruhr war augenblicklich, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, sprang der Platinhaarige Mann zurück und mehr als ein paar eiskalte Flüche trafen ihn, um ihn auf der Stelle festzuhalten.

"Gut, gut, gut ..." Lucius 'Augen schossen zur Tür, wo zu seinem völligen Entsetzen Dorea Black an einen Stock gelehnt stand. "Ich habe immer gewusst, dass der Minister und Mr. Malfoy sich nahe stehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie sich so nahe sind." Augusta Longbottom sprang von ihrem Platz auf und ging zu ihrer langjährigen Freundin zu und half ihr mit zusätzlicher Unterstützung. Die Lady Black schien gesund genug zu sein, obwohl sie mit einem Stock ging, um sich zu stabilisieren.

Ein älterer Herr auf der Tribüne kicherte vor sich hin. Sein Name war Croaker und er wusste recht gut, woher der Zwangszauber gekommen war, der sie gerade mit diesem Spektakel versorgt hatte.

"Madame Black! Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun ... mit dieser Travestie!" Erklärte Fudge laut. Während sie den ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzen wollte. Es war nicht der Grund, warum sie hier war und es würde nur Probleme schaffen, anstatt irgendwelche zu lösen.

"Hem hem." Dorea sah die kröten-aussehende Frau an. Sie war unangenehm, völlig ungebildet und wagte es immer noch, die Bigotterie der Reinblüter zu verteidigen.

"Madame Umbridge, darf ich noch einmal Hustenbonbons vorschlagen? Es scheint schlimmer zu werden." Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht änderte sich zu finster, was bedeutete, dass Doreas Geschäfte mit ihr für den Tag erledigt waren.

"Darf ich fragen, wie diese ... glückliche Gelegenheit gekommen ist?" Sprach Umbridge gedehnt. Dorea lächelte sie freundlich an.

"Deshalb bin ich auch hier. Mein Sohn Hadrian hat es geschafft, die Drachenpocken auf sich zu übertragen, und es scheint, dass die Behandlung gut angeschlagen hat. Außerdem bin ich mit Papieren hierher gekommen, die mich als Oberhaupt des Hauses Black wiedereingesetzt haben." Aus den Reihen murmelnd, konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie oder noch merkwürdiger, warum jemand das Risiko einer solchen Krankheit auf sich nehmen würde.

"Ich, Hadrian Salazar Black, der derzeitige Lord Black des edelsten und ältesten Hauses Black, erkläre hiermit Folgendes: Nach der Wiederherstellung der Gesundheit meiner Mutter soll sie sofort wieder als Lady Black und Oberhaupt ihres Hauses eingesetzt werden." Sie lächelte stolz, als sie den Brief vorlas, bevor sie zu Malfoy schaute.

"Ich möchte Mister Malfoy förmlich für seine Sorge um meine Familie danken. Ich werde mich sicher revanchieren ... ich meine, ich werde seinem Haus ebenso viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wie er es in Zukunft mit meinen Haus getan hat." Malfoy fing an zu schwitzen und während Dorea es nur zu gern gesehen hätte, wenn ihn der Zauber- Gamot wegen seiner schändlichen Darstellung zerrissen hätte. Sie würde in Kürze Besucher in Black Manor haben.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Black Manor**

Kreacher ließ sie ein, als er gerufen wurde. Der Elf machte kein Geheimnis aus seiner Verachtung der beiden ältesten Menschen, die er je gesehen hatte. Immerhin hatten sie seinen Meister verlassen. Beide Erwachsenen schienen sich extrem zu schämen und neigten in einer sehr klaren Entschuldigung den Kopf. "Lady Black ... es gibt keine Worte, die ausdrücken könnten, wie sehr mein Mann und ich den jungen Hadrian im Stich gelassen haben." Gab Perenelle Flamel zu. "Ich kann nur sagen, dass sich die Zeit für uns anders bewegt, wir haben nicht gemerkt, wie viel Zeit bis vor kurzem vergangen ist." Von allen Antworten, die Dorea ihr geben wollte, brach eine die Nase der älteren Hexen. Sie entschied ... genau wie ihr Sohn zuvor, dass sie diese Leute mehr brauchte als es den Ärger wert war. Was sie jedoch verloren hatten, war etwas, das weder Nicolas noch Perenelle jemals von Dorea Black zurückgewinnen konnten. Und das war ihr Respekt und ihre Bewunderung.

"Mein Sohn braucht Hilfe, ich habe jeden letzten Zaubertrank-Meister und Heiler, der jemals an einer Heilung für Drachenpocken gearbeitet hat, im Nebenzimmer, wenn Sie und Ihr Mann ihnen helfen würden. Ich bin sicher, dass die Hindernisse und Probleme, die derzeit noch bestehen, leicht überwunden werden können mit ihrer Hilfe, und dass mein Junge in einigen Wochen wieder zuhause sein kann. Das ist alles, was ich von Ihnen verlange. " Nicholas, der seinen Hut abgenommen hatte, verneigte sich wieder.

"Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, damit es passiert, Sie haben mein Wort."

Und so tat er es. Mir wurde erzählt, dass Lily Potter mit meiner Schwester zu Besuch vorbei kam. Sie entschuldigte sich bei meiner Mutter für alles, was sie getan und nicht getan hatte. Es war vielleicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden Frauen ein ehrliches Herz-zu-Herz-Gespräch führten, seitdem sie mich ihr zur Fürsorge an meine Mutter gaben. James war mir egal, ich war nicht überrascht und hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Ich erwachte 2 Monate später Anfang Februar aus einem magisch induzierten Koma. Augustus, unser grauhaariger Familienheiler, sagte mir privat: "Stell sicher, dass niemand etwas über dieses Ritual erfährt." Es gab keinen Grund dazu, auch wenn jemand von meinem kaum legalen Blutritual erfuhr. Warum sollte es sie genug interessieren, wenn Hogwarts im Grunde belagert war? Kurz nachdem ich aufgewacht war, wusste ich, was mich erwartet. Ich war vielleicht benommen, aber man musste kein Genie sein um zu erkennen, was meine Mutter getan hatte.

"Dummer Junge." Dorea zischte wütende Tränen, die ihre Augen verließen, als sie mir mit beträchtlicher Wucht ins Gesicht schlug, bevor sie mich in die engste Umarmung zog, die wir bisher geteilt hatten. Mehr als alles andere war ich froh, dass ich immer noch bei ihr war, dass sie da war und ich ihren Rat nicht verloren hatte. Auch ich vergieße meine Glücks-Tränen unverschämt.

"Es hat funktioniert, nicht wahr?" Fragte ich sie, ob sie sich an diesem ersten Tag immer noch schwach fühle. Sie seufzte.

"Es ist die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge, Hadrian. Das alte stirbt und neues Leben wird geboren." Hatte meine Mutter mir gesagt.

"Die natürliche Ordnung kann sich selbst ficken gehen." Knurrte ich und brachte sie zum Lachen.

"Dann nicht heute." Sagte sie, als sie sich zurückzog, mein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und mich ansah. Schwach ... erholte sie sich. Aber sie war am Leben. Und es könnte nicht offensichtlicher sein, wie froh sie über diese Tatsache war.

"Nein nicht heute." Stimmte ich mit einem breiten Lächeln zu.

Es klopfte an der Tür und kurz nachdem Augustus eintrat: "Es gibt einige Besucher für dich, Hadrian. Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht ein paar freundliche Gesichter sehen." Ich lächelte, als Blaise, Theo, Tracey, Daphne, Hermine, Susan, Hannah und zu meinem größten Schock Fleur den Raum betraten.

"Hey Leute." Sagte ich und lächelte sie alle leicht an.

"Hey Leute, wie kannst du es wagen, uns so zu erschrecken?" Knurrte Daphne wütend. Ihre gewohnte Gelassenheit war so gut wie verloren. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie jemals zuvor so einen Fluch gehört hatte. "Sobald du wieder gesund bist und aus dem Bett kommst, werde ich meinen Fuß so weit in deinen Hintern schieben, dass die Person, die ihn herauszieht, zu König Arthur gekrönt wird. Vielleicht lehrt dich das, deine Familie zu erschrecken." Es war viel Gift da, ich konnte ihr nicht wirklich die Schuld geben. Ich hatte keinem von ihnen meinen endgültigen Plan mitgeteilt. Ihre Erklärung wurde mit vielen zustimmenden Nicken von den anderen getroffen, die mich jetzt erschreckten. Sie hatte natürlich vollkommen recht. Ehre dein Blut geht in beide Richtungen. Und sie und die anderen hatten allen Grund, mir böse zu sein.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch jetzt alle hinsetzt und mir sagt, was ich verpasst habe?"

Meistens war es mein Bruder, der die Hauptlast einer schulweiten Hasskampagne bekam, gegen die Dumbledore nichts unternahm. Und während die Schulräte ihn beschuldigt hatten, mich angegriffen zu haben, hatte er die ganze Sache etwas verdreht: Ich war eindeutig zu verstört über die Krankheit meiner Mutter, um die Situation richtig zu interpretieren, und es war wirklich nicht so schlimm gewesen.

Er würde noch ein paar Wochen als Schulleiter bleiben, bevor der Angriff auf Hermine geschah und er von seinen Posten entfernt wurde. Er kam aber trotzdem zurück. Wenn man ihn einmal rausgeworfen hat, kann man ihn dann wieder einstellen? Aber wen interessiert das schon? Zumindest hatte sich die Schule mit Alraunen-Saft eingedeckt und die Leute lagen nicht wochenlang im Krankenflügel.

"Ich habe deine Briefe vermisst." Erklärte Fleur mit einem leichten Erröten, ich fand es bezaubernd.

"Ich habe es vermisst, dir zu schreiben, wie geht es dir?" Sie seufzte schwer und das nächste bisschen stach ein bisschen.

"Meine Schwester ist ein Fan deines Bruders und möchte ihn kennenlernen. Ich sagte ihr, ich würde sehen, was ich tun kann, aber jetzt möchte ich wirklich nur, dass du uns erklärst, wie du dachtest, dich mit Drachenpocken anzustecken, wäre eine gute Idee! " Dachte, ich wäre dem ausgewichen, also kein Glück. Ich würde auf keinen Fall aus dieser Situation herauskommen. Sie wussten genau, warum ich es getan hatte oder genauer, für wen ich es getan hatte. Ich wurde von meinen Freunden angegriffen und für die nächste Stunde erfuhr ich, wie enttäuscht sie von mir waren, weil ich ihnen meine Pläne nicht mitgeteilt hatte. Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, dass ich mich wie Scheiße fühle.

Ich verbrachte einen weiteren Monat in St. Mungos, damit die Heiler sicherstellen konnten, dass die Behandlung tatsächlich funktioniert hatte und ich nicht die gesamte Schule kontaminieren würde. Meine Rückkehr nach Slytherin fand mit einer der größten Partys der jüngeren Geschichte statt, die natürlich von Daphne, Tracey und den beiden Jungen organisiert wurden.

Das Schuljahr ging vorbei, als ich die notwendige Arbeit schnell erledigte, nicht zuletzt dank der Hilfe meiner Freunde. Ihre ständige Gesellschaft versicherte mir, dass ich sie nicht wegen meiner Familie verloren hatte. Und selbst Daniel kehrte in die Gnade der Schüler zurück.

Ich muss ihnen Ehre machen ... oder zumindest Hermine. Ich wünschte nur, sie hätte mir erzählt, dass sie wusste, wo sich mindestens einer der Eingänge zur Kammer befand. Es war wie bei Daniel, dort runter zu kommen ... warum er ausgerechnet Lockhart gebeten hat, mit ihm zu kommen, weiß ich nicht.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Kammer des Schreckens**

"Amnesia!" Daniel wischte seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, das war ein Zauber, den er wahrscheinlich auch ohne Zauberstab hätte wirken können. 'Protego' dachte er, als er zusah, wie der Zauber gegen den Schild prallte, bevor er seine Verteidigung gegen den Dunklen Künste Professor zwischen den Augen traf.

Es wäre keine Überraschung gewesen, wenn er so etwas probiert hätte, aber jetzt würde zumindest jeder wissen, dass er nichts anderes als ein Scharlatan war.

Warum musste das alles im Namen von allem Guten auf der Welt wie eine Art Abwasserkanal aussehen?

Vorsichtig trat er über die Schlangen und wollte nicht, dass sie angriffen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fand ein rothaariges Mädchen vor einer massiven Steinstatue von Salazar Slytherin.

"Du bist früh dran, Potter."

"Ginny?" Das Mädchen lächelte wild, als sie sich umdrehte. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und waren wie Schlitze.

"Nicht ganz, nein. Aber sie hat mir sehr gut geholfen. Obwohl zugegeben ... gegen ihren Willen." Daniel würde diese Stimme überall kennen.

"Voldemort."

"Ich habe mich gefragt, Potter. Würdest du so nett sein und mir sagen, was du gesehen hast, als du diese Nacht überlebt hast?" Daniels Augen wurden für einen Moment glasig. Er wusste es nicht, alles, woran er sich erinnerte, war ein heller grüner Blitz, dann violett und rot.

"Selbst wenn ich wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen!" Die Stimme lachte, es war nicht richtig für Ginny, Ginnys Stimme war freundlich.

„Egal, ich kann dich nicht hier lassen. Das Mädchen braucht mindestens einen weiteren Monat. Und ich glaube, dass du durch dein Verschwinden die Schule für eine lange Zeit beschäftigt halten würdest, Potter. Also der Retter der Zauberer-Welt, Der Junge, der lebte, gegen den wahren Erben von Salazar Slytherin und den größten Zauberer, den diese Welt je gesehen hat? "

_"Sprich zu mir, Slytherin, der größte der Hogwarts vier!"_

Daniel mochte das Öffnen des steinernen Mundes nicht wirklich. Und noch viel weniger, was dabei herauskam.

"Scheisse!" Zischte Daniel, als er in Deckung gehen wollte, bevor sich ein Strom grüner Flammen um Ginny drehte und sie augenblicklich in ihren Kleidern verbrannte. Ein kleines Heft fiel auf den nassen Boden, jetzt nichts weiter als ein rauchender Haufen Asche, als ein schwarzer Geist kreischte und die Seiten verließ.

Wahrer Erbe von Slytherin? Der größte Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hat? Ich meine wirklich ... was für ein Ego musste man haben? Leider war ich zu weit weg, um das Feuer zu entzünden, bevor er Vorla herbeirief. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Stattdessen rannte ich zu meinem Bruder.

Ich kam zu einem rutschenden halt direkt neben Daniel, der mich ungläubig ansah. "Super Daniel. Dachte, du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen."

"Ginny?"

"Ahh ... es geht ihr gut. Sie wird eine Weile nach Schwefel riechen und wahrscheinlich eine Erkältung bekommen, wenn sie nackt da liegt. Aber hey ... gute Sache. Du musst die Jungfrau retten!" Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und ließ ihn rot werden. Ahh ... segne sein unschuldiges kleines Herz.

_Töten! Zerfetzen! Zerreißen!_

"Also es sieht so aus, als ob die alte Vorla entweder unter starken Zwang-Zaubern steht oder nur einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde. In beiden Fällen. Glaube ich nicht, dass ein Gespräch mit ihr uns sehr weit bringen wird."

"Was zur Hölle ist überhaupt los ?!" Zischte Daniel wütend. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Selbst wenn ich es dir im Detail erklären würde, würdest du es nicht glauben, du wurdest einfach nicht richtig erzogen ... nichts für ungut." Er schnaubte.

"Also, was ist der Plan?"

"Plan? Seit wann plant ihr Löwen? Ich werde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen, und du wirst sie töten!" Er sah mich nur an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden. Der Punkt ging an ihn.

"Mit was töten?" Fragte Daniel verwirrt. Das Schreien der Vögel in der Luft folgte, als sein Schweißtropfen auf das Grinsen tropfte, das mein Gesicht zierte.

"Die Kavallerie ist gerade eingeflogen. Jetzt sei ein guter Gryffindor und Mann zum Teufel!" Er nickte. "Gut, Transverto Gallus!" Daniel beobachtete, wie sich ein Stein in unserer Nähe in das perfekte Bild eines ausgewachsenen Hahns verwandelte und hob eine Augenbraue. Um nicht übertroffen zu werden, spiegelte er meine Zauberstab-Bewegung wider und wiederholte die Beschwörung.

"Transverto Gallus!" Der Basilisk entdeckte sie sofort, und so begannen die beiden zu krähen.

Fawkes ließ Alistair fallen ... den Sprechenden Hut direkt vor uns. "Nun gut, wenn es nicht meine Lieblingsbrüder sind. Darf ich fragen, warum ich hierher gerufen worden bin?" Ich grinste und antwortete schnell.

"Du musst Daniel sein Erbe ein bisschen früher geben."

"Oh, ist das so?" Ich hob ihn an der Spitze des Hutes auf und hielt ihn um die Säulen herum, um ihm zu zeigen, was los war. Ein spitzer Schrei, wie der eines kleinen Mädchens erklang kurz darauf.

"Sonst noch Fragen?"

"Nein Sir." Ich setzte ihn hin, als Daniel mich neugierig beobachtete. Einen Moment später erschien ein verzierter Griff im Hut.

"Zieh es raus, es ist deins." Daniels Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte ich erwartet. James war nicht gerade begeistert von Blutuntersuchungen und der Fortsetzung seiner Linie.

"Ist dass...?"

"Ein Zahnstocher? Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist Gryffindors Schwert. Und ich hoffe, du kannst gut mit Lumos Solem umgehen, denn wir werden diesen Zauber beide direkt auf dein glänzendes neues Schwert werfen."

"Und dann?"

"Und dann, mein liebster Bruder, gehst du zu Vorla, warte, bis du nahe genug dran bist und rufst das Motto der Gryffindors-Familie ..." Ich sah ihn einen Moment an, der Plan klang gut für mich. "Sie kennst es richtig?"

"Sag ... warst du schon immer so nervig?" Ich grinste.

"Auf drei." Sagte ich zu ihm, kurz nachdem er das Schwert gezogen hatte. Der Basilisk schien sich von den Hähnen zurückzuziehen.

"Lumos Solem!" Wir bedeckten unsere Augen so gut wir konnten, da die Klinge jetzt hellweiß strahlte. "Du musst nah an die Augen, schließe deine Augen, folge deinem Erbe und habe keine Angst vor ihrem Blick, er kann dir nichts anhaben, es kann dir nichts schaden! Der Rest wird folgen!"

Ich bin raus gesprungen.

_'VORLA!'_ Schrie ich laut zischend, was sie dazu brachte, ihren Kopf zu mir zu drehen und das Kommando von den Hähnen wegzunehmen.

"WIE ZUM TEUFEL SOLL ICH MICH IHR NÄHERN, WENN DU SIE WEGFÜHRST?" Schrie Daniel wütend.

"DU MUSST NUR HINTER SIE KOMMEN!" Antwortete ich und führte sie schnell um die Säulen herum.

_'Lass mich dich fressen!' _Die Schlange zischte sehnsüchtig.

_»Hol das frische Speckbaby. Komm schon, gleich hier oben an der Statue!'_

_'Kein Platz mehr zum rennen! Essen, reißen, zerreißen! _«Es war herzzerreißend, wie eine Königin der Schlangen in dieses schlagende, täuschende Durcheinander verwickelt worden war. Sie hätte mich leicht genug sehen müssen, um mich anzugreifen, ja sogar umzubringen. Wahrnehmung: Mit dem Rücken gegen die Statue schwang ich meinen Zauberstab. „Transverto Gallus!" Eine Wand voller Hähnen kräuselte sich in ihr Gesicht und so drehte sie sich schnell um, Blut quoll aus ihrer Nase.

Daniel hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was ich vorhatte und was noch wichtiger war, was ich von ihm erwartete, aber er folgte meinem Beispiel und trat hinter den Basilisken. Als er das Krähen hörte, sprang er vom nächsten Mutigen auf dem Boden auf das Biest zu. Er schwang das Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf. Es war nicht der Treffer, den wir brauchten ... Es war ein Moment der Wehrlosigkeit.

"NATUS VINCERE!" Der folgende Lichtblitz der Schwertklinge brannte auf meiner Haut, zum Glück für meinen lieben Bruder, wurde er als Schwerthalter beschützt. Der Basilisk versuchte jedoch schnell, ihre Augen zu schließen und sich zum Schutz um sich zu wickeln.

Es tat mir dabei nicht so sehr weh, wie es vielleicht hätte tun sollen. Salazar Slytherins Vertraute verdiente es besser, als auf diese Weise degradiert zu werden. Ein Albtraum für Kinder. Es gab nur einen Spruch, der sie möglicherweise töten konnte, und er war auch gefährlich für mich ... aber letztendlich schien es nicht so, als ob ich eine große Wahl hätte. Sie war zu gefährlich, zu tödlich, um gegen uns beide zu kämpfen, auch wenn Gryffindors Schwert theoretisch in die dicken Schuppen der Schlangen hätte eindringen können.

"Caligo Scindo." Ich fing an, meinen Zauberstab in einer Drehbewegung nach oben zu bewegen, bevor der tiefschwarze Zauber in Richtung Vorla schoss. Es traf ihre Haut, bewegte sich aber schnell nach oben und der schwarze Nebel versuchte nun, durch ihre Schuppen zu dringen.

Ich hörte, wie Daniel landete und auf dem Boden stolperte, als ich hinüberging und seufzte. "Bist du okay?" Aber mein Bruder antwortete nicht, sondern starrte auf den Basilisken, der sich gerade zusammenrollte. "Das solltest du dir nicht ansehen." Sagte ich und versuchte ihn wegzubringen. Aber er ist einfach geblieben.

Er sah, wie der schwarze Obsidian Vorla aus dem Boden hob und schließlich eine Öffnung durch ihren Mund fand. Sie schlug unfähig, dem Metall zu entkommen, das ihr Inneres erfasste. Bald darauf wurde der Basilisk auf einem langen schwarzen Dorn aufgespießt.

"Was ... war das für ein Zauber?" Ich streckte meine Hand aus und ignorierte ihn vollständig.

"Ich muss dein Schwert ausleihen." Ich wollte meine Hand ausstrecken.

"Wozu?" Fragte Daniel und sah die Kreatur mitleidig an.

"Um zu beenden, was ich angefangen habe. Sie ist verflucht,und ich will sie nicht leiden lassen. Jetzt gib mir die verdammte Klinge." Ich verlangte es noch einmal und schließlich gab er es mir, obwohl ich es bemerkte. Nicht ohne zu zögern.

"Ich dachte du wolltest, dass ich es töte?" Fragte er mich.

"Aber du verstehst nicht Daniel, DU hast es getötet." Ich seufzte. "Ich bin der Erbe von Slytherin, Daniel. Es ist meine Pflicht, sie zu meinem Vorfahren zu schicken, wie sie es verdient." Ich ging zu dem Anfang des Metalls, das jetzt aus dem Boden ragte, und kniete mich neben ihre Augen. Sie hatte große Schmerzen. Ich strich mit meiner Hand sanft über den oberen Teil ihres rechten Auges.

_"Du hast deinen Dienst geleistet, liebe Vorla. Dein Vater wartet auf der anderen Seite auf dich. Und wie stolz er sein muss. Du bist seinen Befehlen seit tausend Jahren gefolgt. Es gibt keine Schlange mit größerem Engagement. Träume von ihn, von der Zeit, als du nur ein Jungtier warst und wisse, dass der Gaunt Bastard bald sein Schicksal begegnen wird. "_ Der Schmerz schien ihren Verstand zu klären und die Augen des alten Vorla ruhten für einen Moment und hielten Kontakt mit meinen. Ich drehte mich zur Vorderseite ihres Kopfes, wo ich wusste, dass sich das Gehirn befand. Die Schärfe der Klinge von Gryffindors war für viele Legenden eine Nahrung und es war kein Problem, sie mit etwas Druck auf einen einzelnen Punkt ihres Schädels zu durchbohren.

Ich zog das Schwert, dem schnell ein Blutstrahl folgte. Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Das würde mich wahrscheinlich mehr Schlaf kosten als Quirrel jemals.

_„ERINNERT EUCH AN SIE!"_, Brüllte ich in der Kammer, und meine Stimme drang durch das Echo in die tiefsten Teile der Kammer. Zischen und Rasseln der Schwänze folgten und Daniel zog sich weiter von mir zurück.

"Was jetzt?" Fragte er unsicher, während ich mich neben Salazar Slytherins Schlange setzte.

"Jetzt bringst du das Weasley-Mädchen zu Pomfrey." Er starrte mich ungläubig an.

"Was war das für ein Zauber Hadrian?" Fragte er erneut mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, die mich zucken ließen.

"Es ist meine Hinzufügung zum Zauber-Foliant der Familie Black." Er wurde leicht blass. Während ich ein kleines Grinsen über meine Lippen ließ. 'Black' Familie, 'Black' Familienbuch und die dunkelsten Zauber, die die Zauberer kennen ... es ist irgendwie lustig.

"Du hast dir das ausgedacht ... das ..." Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, wenn er James Potters Reinheit des magischen Unsinns ausstoßen wollte, musste ich drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen. Er schien zu begreifen, was ich dachte und hielt sich so zurück.

"Es ist ein sehr dunkler Zauber, das gebe ich zu. Er enthält alles, was ich über Alchemie und Flüche gelernt habe. Soweit ich weiß, kann man ihm ausweichen, aber wenn er dich berührt, muss man entweder apparieren oder den Teil abschneiden, der getroffen wurde. Also ist es nützlich. "

"Es ist ein dunkler und gefährlicher Zauber, Bruder, ich hoffe du weißt was du tust." Ich nickte ihm zu und sah ihn an. Er seufzte und setzte sich neben mich.

"Du wirst es mich vergessen lassen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich wollte fragen." erklärte ich.

"Warum?" Ich schürzte die Lippen bei der Frage.

"Weil ich nicht bereit bin, dass jemand weiß, was ich tun kann. Du bist der Retter Daniel. Ich bin nur der Bruder, an den sich niemand erinnert." Er lachte herzlich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Jeder erinnert sich an dich!"

"Aber für all die falschen Dinge." Argumentierte ich. "Du erinnerst dich, dass ich Granger und dich im Unterricht geschlagen habe, du erinnerst dich, dass ich fast 4 Monate von der Schule abwesend war. Daran erinnern sich die Leute, Daniel. Aber nicht neben dir, du bist der Typ, der das Licht lenkt ... Ich bin nur dein kleiner Schattenbruder und kümmere mich um dich, aus dem Schatten heraus, was niemand erwartet. Eines Tages werden du und ich uns treffen und ich werde alles erklären. Aber bis dahin brauche ich Dumbledore und die gesamten britischen Inseln, unwissend, und dich als den nächsten Merlin. "

"Sag mir einfach warum?" Fragte Daniel besorgt.

"Weil die Welt Menschen wie mich braucht, die die Fäden aus der Dunkelheit heraus ziehen. Balance, kleiner Bruder. Und um ehrlich zu sein. Es wird viel einfacher, wenn Dumbledore nicht glaubt, ich wäre eine Bedrohung für dich als Retter. Im Moment." Ich bin nur ein überdurchschnittlicher Schüler, der mit vielen der Häuser und Lehrer zurechtkommt. Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen auf die Zehen des alten Mannes getreten. Aber wir haben es beide ruhen lassen. Er war unter einer Menge von Stress ... das war ich auch damals. Es hat sich von selbst geklärt. Und wenn sich das ändert ... kann ich mir immer noch etwas einfallen lassen. " Die Schlangen der Kammer trugen jetzt Ginny Weasley, die zu Daniels Überraschung vollständig bekleidet war. "Hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich sie einfach nackt liegen lassen würde, oder?" Fragte ich ihn lächelnd.

"Was ist passiert?" Fragte Daniel, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Du bist in die Kammer gekommen, weil du eine Notiz bei Hermine gefunden hast, die sie zu den Lehrern bringen wollte. Sie hat es für dich herausgefunden. Aber du wolltest nicht warten, du hast die Notiz gestohlen und bist hierher gekommen. Perfekt. Es ist vernünftig zu wissen, wer dein Vater ist. Du hast gesehen wie Tom Riddle einen neuen Körper bekam und hast gegen ihn gekämpft und gewonnen. Er hat den Basilisken gerufen, und du hast dein Erbe gerufen. Du glaubst, dass Ginny für das Tagebuch verantwortlich ist, was hier liegt. Obwohl du nicht genau weißt, warum. Der Basilisk wollte dich auffressen, aber als es näher kam, hat dein Körper vor Magie gebrannt, dann hast du deine Hände ausgestreckt, den Zauberstab in der Hand und das nächste, was du wusstest ... der Basilisk war verschwunden. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn in irgendeinen Dschungel verbannt hast. Das wolltest du auf jeden Fall."

"Das ist eine schöne Geschichte." Bemerkte er, dass mich zusammenzucken ließ.

"Es hätte passieren können." Sagte ich ihm. Daniel streckte die Hand aus.

"Danke für die Hilfe." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, sie würden es nie verstehen.

"Ehre dein Blut, Daniel." Er seufzte.

"Ich werde es versuchen." Sagte er, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

"Obliviate!."

Daniel Potter schüttelte den Kopf, als er in der Kammer des Schreckens war. Das war eine Höllenschlacht. Gott sei Dank für den Blutschutz seiner Mutter, es hatte seinen Arsch wieder gerettet. "Bist du bereit, Ginny?" Das Mädchen wurde rot, nahm aber gerne seine Hand.

"Tut mir leid, Fawkes, aber wir brauchen eine Mitfahrgelegenheit." Der Vogel trällerte glücklich und brach in Gesang aus, als er die beiden jungen Schüler nach oben zog, zu Dumbledore und den Potters, die warteten.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Ich nahm den Weg durch das leere Arbeitszimmer bis zur Bibliothek, magisch erschöpft, aber froh, dass ich es geschafft hatte, rutschte ich gleich nach dem Verlassen des Geheimgangs auf den Boden.

"Hadrian?" Fragte eine Stimme freundlich.

"Ernie ..." Ich stieß einen langen Atemzug aus. "Es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich nur eine Weile hier bleibe, oder?" Obwohl er besorgt darüber zu sein schien, dass sich der Geheimgang neben uns schloss, schien er nicht so, als würde er mich beschuldigen, der Erbe zu sein. Stattdessen schien ihm ein Moment der Klarheit zu dämmern.

"Es ist vorbei, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, es ist vorbei." Sagte ich ihm, als ich für einen Moment meine Augen schloss. Zumindest dachte ich das. Ich weiß jetzt, dass Ernie dafür gesorgt hat, dass einige meiner Freunde mir halfen.

"Hadrian? Komm schon, wir bringen dich ins Bett." Ich war umgeben von meinen Freunden, meiner Familie. Blaise und Theo holten mich ab und zusammen gingen wir gemächlich auf mein Zimmer zu.

Je länger ich auf den Beinen war, desto schwerer schienen sie zu werden. Unten in der Kammer, mit all dem Adrenalin, das durch mich lief, hatte ich es geschafft. Jetzt ... jetzt wollte ich nur noch schlafen.

Ich fand eine Reihe von Tränken auf meinem Nachttisch, um sicherzustellen, dass ich am nächsten Morgen gesund blieb. Frisch beschafft von meinem guten Freund Dobby. Nächstes Jahr wäre es hoffentlich etwas ruhiger.


	10. Presents and Apologies

**_**Presents and Apologies**_**_****_

_**Jahresende**_

Es gab ein bedeutsames Fest in der Großen Halle und eine Siegeserklärung von Albus Dumbledore, der in derselben Nacht in die Schule zurückkehrte. Sie applaudierten meinem Bruder, dass er das Monster der Slytherins getötet hatte. Sie begrüßten ihn als ihren Helden, so wie ich es gewollt hatte. Das alles habe ich natürlich verpasst.

Versteht mich nicht falsch.

Ich war zu der Zeit wach, hatte aber keine Lust, mich mit den Potters auseinander zu setzen oder die Leute, die den Boden verehren, auf dem sie gingen. James und Sirius waren sich sicher, auf einem der Tische in der Halle zu tanzen und Daniel zu loben und ihn als das Beste zu proklamieren, was jemals auf der Erde gelaufen ist, bevor sie in betrunkenem Zustand ohnmächtig wurden.

Der zweite und vielleicht viel wichtigere Grund war jedoch der Brief, den ich auf meinem Nachttisch fand und der auf mich wartete, nachdem ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Black,_

_Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen offiziell die Möglichkeit zu bieten, eine Ausbildung durch meine Frau und mich zu erhalten. In den Künsten der Alchemie und der Zauberei._

_Es scheint, dass wir in all dem Chaos, das die Krankheit Ihrer Mutter, unser Mangel an Kommunikation und die anschließende Heilung Ihrer selbst war, vergessen haben, über Ihre Zukunftsperspektiven zu sprechen. Lassen Sie uns beide noch einmal entschuldigen, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig eingegriffen haben. Wie wir schon gesagt haben. Die Zeit bewegt sich für uns etwas anders._

_Dieser Brief ist mit einer kleinen Dimension Tasche verzaubert und trägt 2 Bücher._

_Das erste ist mein eigenes Tagebuch in meinen Bemühungen als Alchemist. Sie werden feststellen, dass manchmal meine Gedanken abdriften. Aber es sollte als ein hervorragender Start dienen und eine hervorragende Ergänzung des Wissens sein, das Sie bereits haben._

_Das zweite ist Perenelles Leitfaden für Schutzzauber, die sie häufig benutzt hat, um sich vor der Welt zu verstecken. Fast alles, was Sie in den Büchern finden, ist maßgeblich für jede Meisterschaft, die Sie übernehmen möchten._

_Wenn Sie dem zustimmen, nehmen Sie einfach in diesem Brief an, und Ihre Magie und Absicht werden sehen, dass die Bücher veröffentlicht und Ihnen präsentiert werden. Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegt haben, lehnen Sie einfach unser Angebot ab und der Brief wird zusammen mit den Kopien der oben genannten 2 Bücher verbrennen._

_Wir werden auf Ihre Antwort warten,_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Nicholas und Perenelle Flamel._

Es gab keine Frage oder Zweifel darüber, was ich tun würde. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie uns nach all der Hilfe bei der Suche nach dem Heilmittel sogar rufen würden. "Ich akzeptiere den Vorschlag einer Lehrlingsausbildung von Nicholas und Perenelle Flamel." Gab ich an, meinen Zauberstab auf das Pergament haltend. Sofort erschienen zwei große ledergebundene Bände auf meinem Schreibtisch. Sie wirkten ziemlich neu und kopiert aus etwas, das höchstwahrscheinlich viel älter war.

Das zu lesen würde Spaß machen ... aber zuerst! Eine Dusche. Dann etwas zu essen. Ich fragte mich kurz, ob die Mädchen mit mir zu Abend essen würden, wenn ich sie fragte, oder ob sie sich bereits in der Großen Halle vergnügten. Nach einem kleinen Achselzucken rief ich: "Dobby?"

"Ja, Master Black Sir?" Fragte der Elf pflichtbewusst mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Ich gehe duschen, bitte räum auf, während ich unterwegs bin, und lasse mir das Essen zubereiten, wenn ich zurück bin. Frag die Mädchen, ob sie auch zum Abendessen mitkommen möchten." Der Elf verbeugte sich und schimmerte davon. Nachdem ich ein Handtuch beschworen hatte, machte ich mich an die Arbeit, was ich geplant hatte. Es sollte eine sehr lange und heiße Dusche sein. Vielleicht würde ich so den Abwassergeruch von meiner Haut bekommen!

Währenddessen beobachtete die Schule in der Großen Halle 4 junge Hexen, die plötzlich aufstanden. Theo und Blaise fanden es lustig, während Hermine Granger sich über ihre Unreife ärgerte und mit Gryffindor zusammen saß und sich bei Dobby entschuldigte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Zwei Hufflepuffs und Slytherins in eine Nische vor dem Eingang der Halls schlüpften. "Slytherin Zuflucht." Flüsterte Daphne dem kleinen Schlangenkopf zu. Und sah zu, wie sich der Eingang öffnete.

"Wir sollten es wirklich nicht tun!" Beschwerte sich Hannah wütend, während sie dabei Rot wurde.

"Hannah, Baby. Ich liebe dich sehr. Aber wenn du mir sagen willst, dass du absolut keinen nassen ... dampfenden ... Hadrian sehen willst. Frisch aus der Dusche kommend, denke ich, müssen wir unsere Freundschaft neu bewerten. Es könnte einfach nie zwischen uns funktionieren, weißt du? " Erklärte Susan und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Tracey und Daphne lachten beide und machten eifrig weiter. Es würde nicht das erste Mal sein, dass sie ihn sahen, aber es war es wert.

Sie haben mich gefunden, kurz nachdem ich mir eine Trainingshose angezogen hatte und meine Haare abgetrocknet waren. "Umarmungen!" Schrie Tracey und stürmte vorwärts und überraschte mich. Ich wurde rot, als sie gegen mich prallte und wir beide auf das Bett fielen, während ich noch halbnackt war. "Ich bin so froh, dass du noch etwas wächst, es wird nur besser werden." Schnurrte sie grinsend und fuhr mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger von meinem Bauchnabel bis zu meiner Brust. Sie beugte sich vor und plötzlich war ich in eine leidenschaftliche Knutsch-Session verwickelt. Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausgemacht hätte.

"Mhh." Sie stöhnte zufrieden. "Nur damit du weißt, dass mach ich jetzt öfters." Ich lächelte, als sie von mir wackelte. Ich schaute vorsichtig zu den anderen, nachdem ich mich aufgesetzt hatte, errötete Hannah etwas, während Susan und Daphne versuchten, nicht zu stark zu lachen.

"Okay, ich denke Hannah sollte dich jetzt näher kennenlernen. Denn wenn ich sie noch einmal in unserem Zimmer nach deinem Namen stöhnen hören muss, werde ich etwas drastisches tun müssen." Erklärte Susan, dass sie ihrer besten Freundin einen leichten Stoß gab, der sie zum Bett stolpern ließ.

"SUSAN! Ich ... ich bin nicht! Ich schwöre, ich bin nicht! Ich meine ..."

"Wir sind alle vernünftige Leute hier, es wäre nicht das erste und nicht das letzte Mal, dass ein Zauberer mehr als einen Liebhaber hat. Man glaubt nicht wirklich, dass Nicholas oder Perenelle in all ihren fast 700 Jahren sich immer treu waren, oder? Bitte. Wie langweilig würde das werden. " Sagte Tracey und umarmte ihre schmutz-blonde beste Freundin fest neben sich.

"Leicht dort, wer hat etwas über Liebhaber gesagt?" Fragte ich, während ich dabei errötete.

"Ich tat das." Erklärte Tracey.

"Und ich." Daphne stimmte zu.

"Ich werde es auch sagen, wenn du magst." Susan schloss sich zuversichtlich an.

Hannah dämmerte etwas. Das war perfekt. Er schuldete ihr immer noch etwas. "Du schuldest mir immer noch die Tränen des Einhorns ..." Meine Augen verengten sich, sie würde nicht darum bitten, einen Kuss zu erhalten?

"Also ich möchte, dass du das ernst nimmst, ich meine uns allen." Persönlich fand ich das sehr gut gespielt. Sehr Slytherin. Einige Leute außerhalb dieser vier Mauern haben es vielleicht für eine Erpressung gehalten. Ich habe es so gesehen, wie es war. Ein Versuch, die Dinge einfacher zu machen. Ich öffnete meine Arme für sie und Hannah setzte sich ohne einen weiteren Moment zu zögern, sie war immer noch rot wie eine Tomate, aber zumindest stotterte sie nicht mehr.

"Das ist wirklich schön." Murmelte sie und brachte mich zum Grinsen. Ich liebe es, ein Mädchen glücklich zu machen.

"Wie würdest du dich jetzt fühlen, wenn du deinen ersten Kuss hast?" Fragte ich wagemutig. Sie blickte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf.

"Ich denke, ich würde mich sehr gut fühlen."

"Ja?" Fragte ich und beugte mich vor.

"Absolut."

Nicht, dass ich möchte, dass jemand eifersüchtig ist, aber lass mich dir eines sagen, Sirius. Ich hatte noch nie zwei Mal eine Hexe in meinem Leben und würde es auch nie müssen. Nicht, dass der Kerl gewusst hätte, was Verantwortung und List sind, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht schlagen würden.

Hannah überspannte meine Hüfte, war aufrichtig damit beschäftigt, mit mir zu knutschen, und das Publikum applaudierte und begleitete sie mit Katzenrufen, obwohl es das Mädchen in meinen Armen nicht besonders zu interessieren schien, und sie auch nicht mehr wirklich sehr daran interessiert zu sein schien zu atmen.

"Sind wir sicher, dass dies ihr erstes Mal ist?" Fragte Tracey mit ihren Armen hinter dem Kopf und beugte sich zu ihrer schmutz-blonden besten Freundin.

"Vielleicht ist sie ein Naturtalent?" Schlug Daphne lächelnd vor.

"Oder vielleicht hat sie nur über diesen Moment geträumt, seit Hadrian sie gebeten hat, sich für ihn auszuziehen um ein Einhorn zu treffen." Sagte Susan.

"Ah!" Machten beide Mädchen und nickten. "Wir werden mit dir gehen."

Schließlich trennten wir uns und Hannah fächelte sich mit ihrer Hand Luft zu. "Oh je. Das war ..." Sie wurde rot, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Da jeder an der Reihe zu sein scheint, liebe Hannah ... würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Platz zu machen?"

"Eigentlich ja!" Erklärte sie scherzhaft, stand dann aber trotzdem auf und seufzte schwer, als würde sie ein großes Opfer bringen. "Aber es wäre nicht fair, ihn für mich allein zu behalten. Also darfst du und Daphne nun voran gehen." Die Mädchen sahen sich einen Moment an und zogen eine Braue hoch.

"Und mach weiter ... wir werden es tun." Erklärte Susan, sie trat zu Daphne, bevor sie sie an ihrer Taille hochzog, aus Traceys Armen und in ihre eigenen zog. Ich wusste genau, dass alle vier Mädchen Erfahrung damit hatten, ihre jeweiligen besten Freunde zu küssen. Daphne und Susan waren jedoch die Ersten und ich will nicht lügen ... es war extrem heiß. Ist es immer noch ... in der Tat.

Sie trennten sich und lächelten einander zu. "Sieht so aus, als hätte er diese kleine Show genossen." Ich habe nicht einmal versucht, den prall gefüllten Knochen in meiner Hose zu verstecken. Es war vollkommen natürlich, nachdem ich so etwas gesehen hatte.

Stattdessen stand ich auf, ging mit meinem ganzen Selbstvertrauen auf sie zu, schlang einen Arm um sie und stellte sicher, dass ihre ersten Küsse mit mir nicht weniger leidenschaftlich waren als die von Hannah oder Tracey.

"Wir sollten das später noch mal machen." Stöhnte Susan, als wir endlich fertig waren. Sie schienen alle schnell mit ihr einverstanden zu sein. Das würde mein Leben sein.

"Nun ... nicht, dass ich einen guten weichen Porno nicht so sehr schätze wie das nächste Mädchen, aber mir wurde Essen versprochen und dafür habe ich das Abendessen ausfallen lassen?" Fragte Tracey. Richtig, Prioritäten und alles. Nachdem ich in die Hände geklatscht hatte, sagte ich:

"Dobby, bitte serviere das Abendessen."

Natürlich ließen sie mich erzählen, was in Slytherins Kammern passiert war. Wie Daniel und ich zusammenarbeiten mussten und wie ich am Ende Vorla den Basilisken getötet hatte.

"Wenn ich euch ein Geheimnis verrate, könnt ihr es dann vorerst für euch behalten?" Fragte ich und sah Susan und Hannah aufmerksam an.

"Etwas." Sagte Hannah und nahm ihre beste Freundin bei der Hand. Das Geheimnis war nicht übermäßig gefährlich, aber einige der Slytherins hatten es herausgefunden ... seit ich die Kontrolle übernommen hatte und mit Theo und Blaise die Slytherins führte ... nicht, dass es bis jetzt wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre, es war zu einem Haus geworden. Es war ein Gesetz, nie darüber zu reden.

"Ich bin der wahre Erbe von Salazar Slytherin." Ich hob meine rechte Hand und zeigte den Familienring. Beide Mädchen schnappten nach Luft.

"So wusstest du alles über seine Geschichte!" Schnaubte der Rotschopf, als hätte ich es ihr schon vor langer Zeit sagen sollen.

"Das ist nicht alles, normalerweise halte ich ihn versteckt. Ich hatte vor, mich in diesem Jahr zu offenbaren, es hätte mir die Kontrolle über das Haus sehr erleichtert, aber mit den Angriffen des Basilisken und meiner Abwesenheit im Familiengeschäft beschloss ich, das für später zu belassen . " Ich stand auf und streckte meine rechte Hand aus, damit sie sich mir anschlossen. Susan stand zuerst auf, während Hannah ein bisschen zögerte, folgte aber bald darauf und nahm meine linke Hand. Ich führte sie zu meinem Schreibtisch, zu dem sie mich bei früheren Besuchen beglückwünscht hatten. Ich dachte wirklich, sie könnten damit umgehen. Seit dem ersten Abendessen im ersten Jahr hatten wir eine starke Freundschaft aufgebaut. Und wenn auch all das Küssen ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass ich auf eine wirklich komplizierte Beziehung zusteuerte.

"Hannah, Susan ... darf ich euch meinen Ahnen vorstellen. Lord Salazar Slytherin." Die Zauber um das Gemälde brachen zusammen und enthüllten einen lächelnden älteren Herrn mit schwarz gekämmten Haaren, hohen Wangenknochen und einem schön gestutzten Bart. Die Schlange um seinen Hals war natürlich Vorla die Basilisk, bevor sie älter und riesig wurde.

"Und was für ein Vergnügen, endlich mehr von Hadrians Freunde zu treffen." Er verbeugte sich höflich, bevor er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksetzte.

Beide Mädchen starrten ungefähr eine Minute lang, bevor sie sich wieder zu mir umdrehten. "Ich habe dazu wirklich nichts zu sagen. Du hast das Porträt eines Gründers in deinem Zimmer, als wäre es überhaupt nichts Besonderes." Ich kicherte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Für sie war er ein Gründer. Für mich war Salazar nichts anderes als ein zweiter Vater. Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben und bei Fragen des Lebens und an sehr schlechten Tagen ... den Tod betreffend.

"Es gibt Bilder von den anderen ... zumindest soll es welche geben. Gryffindor soll ebenfalls eine private Kammer haben, ähnlich wie Salazar hier. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Helga betrifft, aber Rowena hat ein geheimes Zimmer im siebten Stock gemacht, den ich derzeit immer noch suche. Dobby sagt, er könnte es mir einfach sagen, aber wo ist der Spaß dabei? " Das Wunder, des Unglaubens. Ich genoss es, all diesen brillanten jungen Mädchen das antun zu können. Ich habe es immer geliebt, ihnen etwas Neues zu zeigen, um ihnen etwas beizubringen, was sie vorher nicht gewusst hatten. Normalerweise bezog sich das natürlich auf magisches Wissen ... aber das funktionierte auch.

"Du musst auch immer eine Show abziehen" Daphne kicherte. Ich zuckte die Achseln, nur manchmal und nur für sie. Ich habe mich immer wenig um den Rest des Schlosses gekümmert. Nur meine Freunde und meine Familie zählen wirklich für irgendetwas auf dieser Welt. Das würde natürlich nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass ich weiterhin versuchen würde, die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft vor dem Tod durch einen psychotischen Terroristen zu schützen.

"Vielleicht, aber du magst mich so wie ich bin."

"Das kann ich nicht bestreiten." Sie antwortete mit einem eigenen Achselzucken, bevor sie hell grinste.

"Also, was glaubst du, wird Dumbledore nächstes Jahr auf uns werfen?" Fragte Hannah besorgt. Ich konnte ihr keine Vorwürfe machen, der "sicherste Ort in Großbritannien" wurde seinem Namen mit Sicherheit nicht gerecht.

"Vielleicht ein Vampir." Bot Tracey aufgeregt an.

"Ich wähle einen Werwolf." Fügte Susan hinzu.

"Ihr denkt alle zu klein, Leute. Wir reden hier von Dumbledore. Er ist absolut senil. Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste werden wahrscheinlich von einem Dementor unterrichtet!" Sagte Daphne und brachte uns alle zum Lachen. Wir hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung, wie viele unserer unschuldigen Vermutungen in Erfüllung gehen würden. Es war wie verhext.

"Meister Hadrian, Sir?" Ich schaute zu meinem treuen Elfen, der sofort weitermachte. "Ihr 'nicht' Verlies-Manager kommt hierher, Sir. Er bittet um eine Audienz bei dem großartigen Meister, soll Dobby ihn durchlassen, Sir?"

Ich grinste und nickte. "Bitte, schimmere ihn in den Geheimgang und führe ihn hierher. Ich werde auf ihn warten." Dobby verbeugte sich gerade als ich fertig war und verschwand. Ich wandte mich dann an die Mädchen. Dies könnte extrem privat sein oder eine einfache Angelegenheit der Kobolde, der einen Wutanfall auslöst. "Ich vertraue euch allen, aber das ist eine wichtige Angelegenheit. Wenn ihr bleiben wollt, werde ich einen Eid der Geheimhaltung verlangen." Keiner von ihnen hatte die Absicht zu gehen. Daphne und Tracey waren natürlich die Ersten. Die den Eid sofort geleistet haben, nachdem ich aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. Susan und Hannah brauchten nur einen Moment länger.

Es war Zeit, Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Ich drehte den Tisch, bewegte Slytherins Stuhl und dann sein Porträt, damit er seinen berühmten Blick auf die 'Kreatur' richten konnte.

Susan zog eine überraschte Hannah zur Seite, als sowohl Daphne als auch Tracey zu meiner Rechten und zu meiner Linken Stellung bezogen.

"Schau dir Tracey an." Murmelte Susan leise. Daphne tippte dann mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Traceys Robe, die sie schnell wieder glättete. Es war nicht perfekt, würde es aber so kurzfristig tun. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen tat dasselbe für Daphne.

"Warum Tracey? Ich kann mehr von ..."

"Sieh dir Tracey an!" Zischte Susan sie erneut an, gerade dann öffnete sich der Weg und Dobby trat heraus. Hannah tat wie angewiesen.

Susan hatte sie aus einem Grund gefragt, nicht weil sie mehr über die Etikette von dem Halbblut-Mädchen erfahren konnte. Susan wollte, dass ihre beste Freundin Tracey beobachtete, weil die Veränderung an ihr am sichtbarsten war. Tracey war immer sehr entspannt, sie kümmerte sich wenig um Kleidungsregeln und trug meistens Jeans unter ihren Roben. Sie war auch eine sehr ausdrucksstarke Person. Jemand, der die nötigen Kenntnisse hatte, konnte den ganzen Tag leicht deine Gesichts- und Körpersprache lesen und genau wissen, was du über sie dachtest oder was zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt vor sich ging. Das war der Grund, warum Hannahs Mund aufging, als das Mädchen plötzlich ihren Rücken aufrichtete und groß da stand. Sie versteifte ihren gesamten Körper in eine ... mehr königliche Haltung. Eine, die Hannah tatsächlich nur bei Amelia Bones gesehen hatte, als sie sie mit Susan besucht hatte. Wenn Daphne Greengrass und ihr sogenanntes "Reinblut Pokerface" sie jemals erschreckt hatten, dann war es nichts, wie es war, wenn Tracey ihre Gesichtszüge in vollkommene Neutralität brachte. Das ausdrucksstarke Mädchen, das sie kannten, war verschwunden und machte der Davis Erbin platz.

"Dobby präsentiert Old Griphook von Gringotts." Der Kobold zuckte überhaupt nicht zusammen und sah nur einen beleuchteten Weg zu mir am Schreibtisch und den Mädchen hinter mir. Susan und Hannah waren in die Dunkelheit des Raumes eingeschmolzen. Er ging auf uns zu und hielt einen kleinen Koffer in der linken Hand.

"Mr. Black. Es ist schön Sie wieder zu sehen." Sagte er und erweiterte sein Recht. Ich erhob mich vom Stuhl und wir gaben uns die Hand, bevor ich auf einen anderen Stuhl vor mir deutete.

"Bitte setzen Sie sich. Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?" Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über die Kobolds-Züge, bevor er sanft den Kopf schüttelte.

"Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein." Meine Erziehung machte sich bemerkbar, dass ich mich setzte, als er sich zu den beiden Mädchen an meiner Seite umdrehte. "Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis. Wir haben noch keine Geschäfte gemacht. Ich bin Griphook, Verlies-Manager von Gringotts." Dann senkte er den Kopf zur Begrüßung. Beide Mädchen taten das Gleiche. Und einfach gesagt: "Willkommen in Hogwarts Griphook." Einer nach dem anderen.

"Jetzt ... muss ich zugeben. Bin ich etwas ratlos, Griphook. Ich bin sicher, wir hatten heute keinen Termin. Warum genau sind Sie hier?"

"Ungeachtet Ihrer Meinung in dieser Angelegenheit, Mr. Black. Bleibe ich ihr Verlies-Manager, zumindest in einer Kontrollfunktion, bis Crow Barchoke von seiner Reise nach Deutschland zurückkehrt. In dieser Funktion habe ich Ihnen Investitionsmöglichkeiten angeboten. sowie eine Idee, wie Sie Vitesse-Besen festigen können. " Mein Gesichtsausdruck enthüllte nichts, aber ich hatte mich entschlossen, ihn Wochen zuvor als meinen Verlies-Manager zu behalten. Er war für mich durchgekommen, als meine Mutter krank geworden war. Ich erinnere mich an meine Schulden. Und das geringste, was ich ihm schuldete, war eine Chance.

"Mach weiter." Sagte ich und lehnte mich zurück in meinen Stuhl. Griphook sah zu beiden Mädchen an meiner Seite und zu dem Porträt hinter mir. Sein Geschäftsgesicht verrutschte nie.

Er zog 4 Ordner aus seinem Koffer und breitete sie auf meinem Schreibtisch aus.

"Ich habe die Lieferanten von einigen Herstellern überprüft und mehrere Optionen gefunden, sodass wir möglicherweise Geld sparen und neue Märkte erschließen können." Ich öffnete die erste, er hatte andere verfügbare Lieferanten gefunden, einige kleine, einige große. Genauso wie Lieferanten, die es uns ermöglichen könnten, einzukaufen, wie bei den Lieferanten in Frankreich, um dafür zu sorgen, dass unsere Einkaufsbedingungen bei ihnen viel besser wurden. Auf den ersten Blick sah es gut aus.

"Du wirst das bei mir lassen, ich melde mich bei dir mit meiner Entscheidung." Er nickte mir zu und zeigte auf den zweiten Ordner.

"Ich glaube, nach der Präsentation von Vitesse haben Sie zumindest darüber nachgedacht, etwas Ähnliches zu tun. Dies ist also eine Idee, die möglicherweise mehr Investitionen als nur ein paar tausend Galleonen erfordert, aber ich glaube, dass es sich lohnt." Mein anfängliches Stipendium hatte sich leicht verdreifacht und stieg dank des großen Erfolgs von Vitesse immer noch. Ich ging die Idee durch, sie war meiner ähnlich, wenn auch viel besser durchdacht. Ein Hotel am Himmel, das in der Lage ist, in bestimmten Städten zu ankern und dort eine Zeit lang zu bleiben, bevor es weiter flog. Ausstattung abhängig von den Galeonen, die die Menschen bereit waren zu zahlen. Es war alles sehr gut. Bis jetzt hatten Zauberer keine Vorstellung von Hotels. Kleine Gasthäuser, ja. Aber keine Hotels. Wenn wir das für die bevorstehende Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ins Rollen bringen würden, könnten wir eine hübsche menge Gold verdienen. Dies bedeutete jedoch zusätzliche Investitionen für eine schnelle, aber qualitativ hochwertige Arbeit.

Meine Augen ruhten für einen Moment auf ihm, bevor ich die Mappe zurücklegte. "Wie viel?" Er seufzte.

"Leider mehr als wir jetzt haben. Der Verkauf unserer Nimbus Aktien ist unvermeidlich, die Öffentlichkeit bleibt aus Loyalität-Gründen zurück, aber ich habe mit einigen meiner Kontakte gesprochen. Das Unternehmen wird in weniger als ein paar Wochen abstürzen und pleite gehen. Der Nimbus 2002 wurde als Besen der nächsten Generation entwickelt, kann aber nicht mit dem Vitesse Silverlight mithalten. Damit haben wir das Kapital, um anzufangen. Er ist sehr riskant, kann aber funktionieren." Obwohl er zuversichtlich wirkte, würde ein Hotel, dessen Größe er beschrieben hatte, nicht nur mein Stipendium, sondern fast das gesamte Vermögen der Blacks verschlingen. Und obwohl ich vielleicht meine Mutter dazu überreden konnte, einzusteigen wollte ich es einfach nicht wirklich. Sie hatte das Recht auf ein entspanntes Leben mit allem Luxus, den sie sich jemals gewünscht hatte. Ich würde nicht derjenige sein, der sie darum brachte.

"Die letzten beiden ..." Gryphook öffnete sie beide. "Sind Möglichkeiten, die erst vor kurzem verfügbar wurden. Die erste ist für ein Restaurant, dessen Besitzer vor einer Woche in einen Waisensklavenhandelsskandal verwickelt war. Die Lage ist vielversprechend und mit der richtigen Investition könnte es zu nichts Geringerem als einem Haufen Drachendung werden, aus Gold. " Er hatte geflucht ... das bedeutete, dass dies eine sichere Sache war.

"Die andere ist für ein Drachenreservat in Rumänien, sie können sich den Unterhalt nicht leisten und die meisten Hüter scheinen inkompetent zu sein. Sie werden wiederholt von den Drachen in ihrer Obhut verletzt und bekommen dann von der Versicherungsgesellschaft horrende Summen gezahlt. Beide kosten deutlich weniger als das Hotel, die Rendite vor allem bei der Weltmeisterschaft am Horizont wäre natürlich auch deutlich geringer. " Ich habe sie mir angesehen, ich wusste genau, dass Daphne auch hinschaute. Sie war dazu erzogen worden, Greengrass Imports und die Greengrass-Apotheke zu leiten. Was natürlich bedeutete, dass sie sich vor sich selbst mit Kobolden befasst hatte.

Die Zahlen sahen alle gut aus und wenn ich die Drachen dazu brachte zu verstehen, dass wir versuchten, sie vor dem Einfluss der Außenwelt zu beschützen. Sie mögen uns viel entgegenkommender sein als anderen. Um jedoch zu kommunizieren, müsste ich Legimentik endlich in den Griff bekommen. In Harmonie mit Parsel würde es mir die Fähigkeit ermöglichen, mit Drachen zu sprechen, so wie es Myrddin Wyllt in seiner Zeit getan hatte.

Es war nach fast einer Stunde des Sitzens in völliger Stille, als ich endlich einen Seufzer ausstieß. "Okay Griphook." Ich warf ihm den ersten Ordner zu. "Optimieren Sie unser Geschäft, aber verstehen Sie, dass ich nicht möchte, dass Leute entlassen werden. Wir hatten großen Erfolg, und es würde dazu führen, dass das Image des Unternehmens jetzt leidet. Tatsächlich plane ich, eine Auszahlung vorzunehmen. Ein saftiger Weihnachtsbonus für all die gute Arbeit, die unsere Mitarbeiter geleistet haben. " Der Kobold nickte dann verständnisvoll, lehnte sich in seinem eigenen Stuhl zurück und machte keine Anstalten, nach der Mappe zu greifen.

"Das zweite ... ich wünschte, wir könnten es, aber im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass es ein zu großes Risiko ist. Deshalb möchte ich, dass Sie anstelle der Hoteloption dem Reservat und dem Restaurant nachgehen. Überprüfen Sie alle Mitarbeiter ob sie Dreck am Stecken haben. Ich glaube, es wäre klug, das Haus zu säubern, bevor wir etwas übernehmen, und dann überprüfe die Potenziellen Bewerber, die wir möglicherweise nachträglich einstellen müssen. Ich stand auf und das Licht im Raum wurde langsam heller. Susan und Hannah saßen auf dem Bett und beobachteten den Austausch mit einem Lächeln.

"Im Moment ... werde ich unsere Partnerschaft wieder aufbauen. Ich kann sagen, das kann funktionieren, damit es passiert." Der Kobold grinste und zog die Ordner näher heran.

"Sie werden es nicht bereuen, ich werde Ihnen nichts als meine beste Arbeit geben." Gut, aber er musste verstehen, dass seine Familienehre davon abhing.

"Pass auf, wenn deine Zahlen falsch sind und ich deinetwegen Geld verliere, ziehe ich nicht nur deinen Namen durch den Schlamm, sondern den deiner ganzen Familie. Du bekommst eine Menge Gold dafür, dass sie mir helfen, Gripook, Stellen Sie sicher, dass es meine Zeit und mein Geld wert ist, oder ich suche mir jemanden, der das kann. " Er sprang zufrieden von seinem Platz und ich stand auch auf. Wir haben uns höflich die Hand geschüttelt. Im Moment würde dies genügen, wir würden in Kürze nicht mehr die Beziehung haben, die ich zu seinem Vater hatte. Aber er schien dies zu nutzen, um sich selbst zu beweisen. Und nein ... er würde mich nicht im Stich lassen.

"Möge unser Geschäft florieren, Griphook." Sagte ich ihm, meine Augen blitzen.

"Und möge unsere Partnerschaft dasselbe tun." Er antwortete und nickte diesmal noch einmal allen Damen zu. "Miss Bones und Miss Abbott. Ich kann sehen, dass Hadrian gute Freunde hat." Ich habe das Glitzern in den Augen der Kobolds bei dem Wort "Freunde" gesehen.

Der Gang schloss und ließ uns alle entspannen. Tracey stöhnte hinter mir. "Ich glaube meine Beine sind gestorben." Ich grinste und ging schnell hinüber, um sie zu ergreifen. Sie quietschte und wurde rot. "Also eh ... so fangen viele meiner Träume an. Was jetzt?" Fragte sie verführerisch.

"Jetzt trage ich dich zum Bett ..." Ihre Augen weiteten sich und die Röte vertiefte sich. Da war es in ihren Augen, Gedanken rannten Amok. "Ich werde die Schläfrigkeit direkt aus dir heraus massieren."

Enttäuscht? Vielleicht, aber es war kein Nein und ich hatte mit Sicherheit keine Angst, sie zu berühren. Wenn sie wüsste, was meine Träume über sie normalerweise in sich hatten ... nun.

Die anderen lachten nur über den Tomatenkopf, den ihre Freundin jetzt trug, während ich ihre Beine auf und ab arbeitete.

"Er schien ... entspannt." Bemerkte Hannah.

"Griphook meinst du?" Sie nickte, nachdem sie mit all den Vorurteilen aufgewachsen war, dass man sich nicht mit einem Kobold anlegen sollte. Andererseits ist da auch die Wahrheit drin. "Nun, es gibt wirklich nur ein paar Dinge, die du beachten solltest, wenn du mit einem Kobold sprichst. Die beiden Dinge, an die du dich erinnern solltest, sind Familie und Ehre. Drohe niemals mit den ersten und zeige das zweite. Zeige ihnen deinen Respekt, indem du dich an ihre Namen erinnerst. Wenn du einen guten Kobold findest, erzähle deinen Freunden von ihm. Empfohlen zu werden ist eine große Ehre für einen Kobold und sie werden es nicht vergessen. " Daphne kicherte.

"Deshalb hast du uns erlaubt zu bleiben." Sie war schnell wie immer.

"Griphook wurde mir von seinem Vater aufgedrängt. Wie es Kobold-Tradition ist, hat er seinem Sohn ein Schlüsselkonto ausgehändigt, was bedeutet, dass Barchoke sich auf den Ruhestand vorbereitet. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass sein Sohn Griphook geschickt ist, dass er seine Finanzen kennt und Aber zum einen hätte ich Barchoke eine große Schande gemacht, wenn ich einfach seinen Sohn angenommen hätte, ohne um den Kobold zu Kämpfen, der jahrelang meiner Familie gedient hatte. Auch wenn ihr es nicht wisst. Spart es euch im Allgemeinen eine Menge Geld. Da ich nicht viel über Griphook wusste, hatte ich etwas, das ihr vielleicht als Wutanfall bezeichnen würdet. Dann gibt es die Tatsache, dass Griphook gerade erst als "Alt" bezeichnet betritt gerade einmal den Erwachsenen Kreis innerhalb Gringotts, während sein Vater eine Goblin-Krähe ist. Anerkannt für Dienstleistungen für die Bank. Dies bedeutet weiteres Prestige für meine Familie, den Griphook einfach nicht bieten konnte. "

"Also, warum lässt du ihn bleiben?" Fragte Tracey und stöhnte von meinen Händen, die ihre rasierten Beine auf und ab bewegten.

"Weil Clan Faulhurst sich bis zu Ignotus Peverell um die Potter-Verliese gekümmert hat. Und genau wie alle seine Vorfahren wird Griphook sicherstellen, dass ich keinen Grund habe, ihm seinen Posten zu verweigern. Manchmal ... sind Traditionen ein mächtiger Verbündeter . " Die Mädchen lächelten, bevor sie zu Tracey und mir ins Bett kamen. Wir haben dort die Nacht zusammen verbracht und waren sicher. Es war eine Premiere für Hannah und Susan. Nicht so bei Daphne und Tracey. Sie hatten das schon einmal gemacht und würden es auch weiterhin tun. Ich schloss die Augen und umarmte die Dunkelheit. Mit dem, was ich in diesem Jahr gesehen hatte ... würde ich meine Haltung zur Animagus-Verwandlung überdenken müssen. Unabhängig davon, was meine Form war oder welche Schmerzen ich hätte, um es zu erreichen, wenn Dumbledore mehr Kreaturen in das Schloss lassen würde, würde ein bisschen zusätzlicher Schutz nicht schaden. Ich war mir sicher, dass mein Leben davon abhängen könnte.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Wochen später...**

Babyschritte, dachten wir zumindest. Während ich in den nächsten Tagen anfing, mehr Wege zu studieren, um zu meiner Tierform zu gelangen, hatten sich die Mädchen jetzt sichtlich entspannt, da das 'Monster von Slytherin' kein Thema mehr war. Tracey weigerte sich den Rest der Woche, irgendwo anders zu schlafen und ich hörte, wie Daphne ihr sagte: "Tu nichts, was du bereuen würdest." Was mich erröten ließ. Obwohl ich wusste, dass wir uns dem Endziel näherten. Ich hatte andere in meinem Jahr gesehen, wie sie sich Mädchen anschauten. Draco schien speziell nicht in der Lage zu sein, seinen Blick auf meinen Engel mit Saphiraugen zu richten. Ich meine, was für eine Chance würde er wohl mit Daphne haben? Keine, das ist was es war.

Als der 23. Mai kam, war es Zeit für Traceys Geburtstag, nicht wirklich, da wir in der Pause normalerweise eine Party hatten. Aber in diesem Jahr tauchte sie in meinem Zimmer auf und trug das übliche lange Hemd, in dem sie geschlafen hatte. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie meine Tür verschlossen hatte.

Wir hatten natürlich morgens unsere besten Wünsche geäußert und ihr unsere Geschenke gegeben. Ich hatte ihr eine von Kobolden gefertigte Klinge gegeben. Kein Dolch wie meiner. Aber etwas, das man in Zaubertränken verwenden kann ... oder zum Schutz, wenn es nötig ist. Sie würde es von da an immer tragen und an einer Scheide am Gürtel ihrer Röcke und Jeans.

"Schläfst du wieder hier?" Fragte ich sie, vom Schreibtisch aufblickend, als ich bemerkte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab über das Schloss bewegte und tief Luft holte.

"Ja und nein. Ja, ich werde hier schlafen, aber nein, das ist nicht alles, wofür ich hier bin." So wie sie errötete, war es nicht schwer, 1 und 1 zusammenzufügen. Ich seufzte und legte meine Donnervogel-Feder zur Seite. Ich hatte gerade Alchemie studiert. Das kann nicht alles über die Animagus-Verwandlung sein ...

Ich drehte mich um, sah sie an und streckte die Hand aus, die sie nahm. Dann wurde Tracey zu mir gezogen und beschloss, meine Hüfte mir zugewandt zu spreizen.

"Wir haben uns am Ende unseres ersten Jahres geküsst und sind uns seitdem näher gekommen. Du weißt, dass ich das auch will, aber es ist nicht so einfach. Wir sind keine Muggel, das ..." Ich winkte mit der Hand zwischen uns. "Soll magisch sein. Die größte Erfahrung deines Lebens. Wie viele junge Hexen geben das auf, weil sie es nicht besser wissen?" Sie stöhnte mich an.

"Aber ich will. Ich kann nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken und um ehrlich zu sein, es beginnt ein Problem zu werden. Ich renne fast den ganzen Tag geil durch die Schule. Wer hier in dieser Schule kann sagen, dass ihr Freund einen 1000 Jahre alten Basilisken getötet hat? Ich bin keine Veela Hadrian, aber verdammt, wenn das nicht ein Problem ist. " Ich umfasste ihre Wange und küsste sie sanft. Es war nicht so, als hätte ich sie nicht verstanden. Wir waren alle pubertierende Teenager. Und ich hatte bestimmte Träume von fast allen meinen engsten Freundinnen. Einige davon befinden sich außerhalb meines normalen Mädchenkreises. Wie Padma oder Sue. Hatte einmal einen Traum von Pansy. Apropos Pansy. Ich musste sie aus dem Vertragswahn der Zugehörigkeit zu Draco herausholen.

"Wenn wir das tun, werden deine und meine Magie unser erstes Mal nie erkennen. Es wird keine Eile geben, keine Verbindung jeglicher Art. Es ist zu früh, unsere Kerne sind immer noch zu instabil. Meine mehr als deine, weil ich die schlechte Angewohnheit habe, höherstufige Zauber zu wirken, obwohl mein 'magischer Kern' nicht für sie bereit ist." Natürlich gibt es keinen magischen Kern. Genauso gut wie es auch keine wirkliche "Seele" gibt. Dementoren saugen deine Essenz aus. Magie, Emotionen, alles was dich ausmacht, sie hinterlassen eine leere Hülle.

Der Begriff "magischer Kern" ist in dieser Hinsicht ähnlich. Er wird für etwas verwendet, das keinen Namen hat. Hölle ... es ist schwer zu beweisen, dass es existiert. Tiefe Mediation führt zu einem Energieball. Manchmal auch andersfarbige Lichter. Aber es gab noch nie eine Studie darüber. Ich verstehe es irgendwie. Was wäre der Punkt? Trotzdem ... sollte das nicht das sein, was die Unsäglichen tun? Der Kern ist ... es ist Energie, die jeder hat. Energie, die unter bestimmten Bedingungen schwankt. Und Energie, die sich zum Stillstand bringt, wenn sie alleine gelassen wird oder sich in einem angenehmen Wachstumsrhythmus einstellt, indem sie neue Magie lernt und diese Magie regelmäßig exorziert. Aber ich komme vom Weg ab. Der Punkt ist, dass Kindheitsmagie höchst instabil sind. Deshalb wird der Zauberunterricht sehr sorgfältig durchgeführt und die meisten Zauberübungen beginnen nach dem elften Geburtstag, wenn sich der „Kern" ausreichend beruhigt hat. Exorzieren und eine gewisse Anstrengung sind gut, aber zu viel kann die Energie und damit das Wirken von Zaubern dauerhaft stören. Du würdest dich nicht in einen Squib verwandeln, aber du könntest möglicherweise nicht in der Lage sein, bestimmte Zaubersprüche höherer Stufen zu wirken.

Der schwarze Obsidian-Zauber, den ich zum Beispiel gegen den Basilisken angewendet hatte, war in der Tat nicht nur für die Schlange, sondern auch für mich äußerst gefährlich. Aus diesem Grund nahm ich danach Tränke, um sicherzustellen, dass keine Probleme auftauchen konnten.

Der Grund dafür, dass die schwarzhaarige Schönheit auf meinem Schoß schmollte, ist leicht zu erklären. Wenn zwei Zauberer sich das erste Mal vereinen, teilen sie auch einen Teil ihrer Magie. Während Mann und Frau diese Art des Teilens später in ihrer Beziehung erzwingen könnten, bräuchten beide Seiten eine enorme Menge an Magie, um das zu tun, was beim ersten Mal automatisch geschieht. Es ist einfacher für den Zauberer, aber die Hexe wird es am meisten spüren, wenn ihr Hymen riss. Anstatt den Schmerz zu spüren, wird sie den Ansturm der Magie spüren, eine Magie, die sie auch dann heilen und ihr das erste Mal so angenehm machen würde, wie es nur sein könnte.

Da sind die im Schloss ... ältere Schüler. Wen interessiert das nicht? Ich zähle sowohl Männer als auch Frauen von Slytherin, aber auch andere Häuser. Dies ist einer der Gründe, warum ich nicht verstehe, warum es ein Fach wie Muggel- Kunde gibt, warum die Schule sich weigert, so etwas wie Magische Traditionen zu unterrichten. Ich muss die Heuchler lieben, die Vetternwirtschaft ausrufen, wenn sie wirklich nicht so verschieden sind. Die Dunkelheit hasst das Licht und das Licht hasst die Dunkelheit. Nur wenige von beiden Seiten können den neutralen Punkt wirklich sehen.

"Ich mache ein weiteres Ritual, um meine Magie zu beruhigen. Gib mir bitte nur bis Weihnachten." Ohne das Ritual, das ich für meine Mutter durchgeführt hatte ... bezweifel ich ,dass ich den Obsidian-Fluch, ohne ernsthafte Reaktionen überstanden hätte.

Sie wirkte enttäuscht, aber ich wollte das weder ihr noch sonst jemandem abnehmen. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht will." Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um mich zu küssen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um mich, was wirklich eine Leistung war, da der Stuhl nicht allzu groß war. Während es toll war, sie zu küssen und ich es liebte, wie sie nach Sirup schmeckte. War es immer noch sehr unangenehm. Okay, anscheinend hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie mich verrückt machen würde, wenn wir keinen Sex haben könnten. Zwei Leute könnten dieses Spiel spielen. Sie hatte meine Robe und das Hemd ausgezogen, als wir das Bett erreichten, wo ich sie so sanft wie möglich hinlegte.

"Zumindest ... zumindest weiter gehen, okay? Gut, wir müssen aufhören, bevor wir den ganzen Weg gehen. Aber ich vertraue dir, und du bist wirklich ein Arsch, indem du nur ununterbrochen nein sagst. Das schadet wirklich dem Selbstvertrauen eines Mädchens, Weißt du?" Ich sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt. Nicht zu rühmen, aber Daphne und Tracey waren zwei der am besten aussehenden Mädchen, bevor wir Hogwarts betraten, und das war, bevor das Babyfett begann, den Kurven nachzugeben. Hannah war die größte von ihnen, aber sie hatte die Kurven nicht ausgefüllt, während Daphne all das oben erwähnte Babyfett nicht vollständig verloren hatte. Was sie in der Tat bis zum Äußersten geärgert hat. Zumindest nach dem, was ich bisher gesehen hatte, war Susan eine ziemlich anständige Brust gewachsen und dabei klein geblieben. Sie würde mir später erklären, dass die Disproportionen ihres Körpers für sie nicht viel ausmachten. Fall und Punkt ... Keines der Probleme war noch da, als unser sechstes Jahr begann. Und an diesem Punkt glauben Sie mir. Hatte ich sehr darauf geachtet, dass sie mit absoluter Sicherheit wussten, dass ich keine Fehler an ihren Körpern fand.

Wo war ich? Ah ja, ich darf zum ersten Mal Traceys Körper verwöhnen und verehren.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Meine linke Hand führte ich zu ihrer Vorderseite, obwohl sie durch ein Hemd geschützt war, fühlte ich den beginnenden Hügel ihrer Brust und hielt inne, um sie einen Moment anzusehen. Ihre Erlaubnis bekommen, nur um sicher zu sein. Sie lächelte mich strahlend an. "Vergiss meine Küsse nicht." Sagte sie und so beugte ich mich runter. Ich war überrascht, als sie plötzlich den Mund öffnete, aber es nicht wagte, jetzt darauf zurückzukommen. Mein erster französischer Versuch war zugegebenermaßen keine vollständige Pleite. Es gab jedoch noch Verbesserungspotential.

Ich drückte ihre linke Brust, bevor ich meinen Daumen sanft über die Brustwarze rieb. Sie stieß einen Atemzug aus. Irgendwie hatte ich dabei meine Hose verloren und war nicht mehr als in meiner Shorts. Tracey schien große Freude daran zu haben, ihre Hände über meinen Bauch zu reiben und zu kichern.

"Du bist in Form." Machte sie ein Kompliment. Ich lächelte, das war ich. Ich hatte mit meinem Training Schritt gehalten. Ich hielt ihren Mund wieder fest, als meine Hand gerade zwischen ihre Beine runterging. Mein Kopf wurde sofort rot wie eine Tomate, als ich merkte, dass nichts da war. Sie war nur in ihrem Nachthemd gekommen.

Ich fühlte, wie ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, als ich meinen Finger nach unten zu ihrem nassen Eingang fuhr. Ich verschwendete keine Zeit mehr und steckte einen Finger so sanft wie möglich in die Öffnung, damit Tracey sich bückte. "Hadrian!" Schrie sie. Ich hielt für einen Moment inne und schaute in ihre dunklen Augen, Magie schwamm dort und wartete darauf, verbunden zu werden. Sie scheint schneller gereift zu sein als ich. Sie war mehr als bereit, die Nacht mit mir zu verbringen. Zu meiner Verteidigung sei gesagt, sie ist fast ein Jahr älter als ich!

Ich benutzte den Daumen meiner Rechten, um ihren Kitzler zureitzen, als ich plötzlich spürte, wie sich ihre Nägel in meinen Rücken bohrten. "Machst du weiter, bitte?" hatte sie fast gebettelt und so habe ich es getan. Ich bewegte meine Finger und spielte weiter mit dem mächtigen kleinen Knopf des Vergnügens, den alle Frauen haben. Tracey fing an, gegen mich zu keuchen, und ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßig.

"Ich komme! Oh, bitte hör nicht auf!" Was kann ich sagen? Ich bin ein Arschloch. Also hörte ich natürlich auf. Das Mädchen sah mich an, als hätte ich einen äußerst schweren Verrat begangen. Also habe ich sie wieder geküsst. „Keine sofortige Befriedigung, Baby. Nur ein ausgewachsener, außer Kontrolle geratener Orgasmus reicht für dein erstes Mal. Und sagen wir einfach ... ich habe ein paar großartige Tipps bekommen. Aber du musst mich gehen lassen." Und so tat sie es, begierig darauf, dass ich tat, was auch immer ich geplant hatte. Ich zog ihr Hemd aus. Und küsste mich von ihrem Nacken über beide Brüste und nahm ihre Hand von ihrer Klitoris, als sie versuchte zu plaudern und grinste nach oben, bevor ich ihre Beine spreizte.

"H-Hadrian?" Sie stotterte plötzlich und begriff endlich, was ich vorhatte.

"Lehne dich einfach zurück und genieße es." Ich weiß, dass es nicht fair ist, aber die Tatsache bleibt ... Jeder letzte Mann da draußen ist zweitklassig, wenn es darum geht, eine Frau Oral zu befriedigen, wenn es um einen Parselmund geht. Wir können unsere Zungen so bewegen, wie sie es nicht ergründen können. Und genau das hat Tracey Davis an diesem Tag gelernt.

Sie stöhnte und rief etwa eine oder zwei Minuten lang wiederholt meinen Namen, bevor alle vorherigen Stimulationen und meine Parselmund Fähigkeiten sie erreichten und es Tracey erlaubten, ihren Höhepunkt und die damit verbundene Ekstase zu erreichen. Sie hatte es natürlich mit Daphne gemacht. Aber ich war anders. Es ist immer ein bisschen anders, mit wechselnden Partnern zusammen zu sein. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe. Niemand kann die Vibrationen eines Parselmunds schlagen.

Für einen Moment verlor sie die vollständige Kontrolle über sich selbst und das gesamte Schloss fühlte sich von zufälliger Magie überwältigt, als plötzlich Kerzen aufflammen und Fenster unheilvoll klapperten. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis es verblasste und endete, meiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell ... Ich denke, Tracey würde dem zustimmen. Ich hatte das getan ... ich.

Ja, nur für den Fall, dass dies nicht deutlich genug gemacht wurde, war ich dort äußerst stolz auf mich.

Ich hielt sie gut 30 Minuten lang fest, während sie ruhig atmete. "Nur damit du verstehst, ist es mir egal, ob sich meine Gefühle jemals ändern. Aber niemand anderes wird mir das jemals nochmals bescheren können." Schwor sie mir und küsste mich erneut. "Und da du es versucht hast, werde ich es auch tun." Mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen rutschte sie über meinen Bauch und zog den Rest meiner Kleidung aus. Und nein, ich bin nicht ausgestattet wie ein Pferd, das ist kein verdammter Pornofilm.

Ich gebe zu, ich habe sie an mir genossen. Oral fühlt sich gut an. Aber ich genieße es nicht, sie dabei zu beobachten. Ich habe es nie genossen, mich irgendwie erniedrigt zu fühlen. Die Moral dieser Geschichte ... da es eine Lernerfahrung war, wollte ich nicht, dass sie oder jemand dies wirklich für mich tut. Zumal sie sich nicht besonders zu amüsieren schien. Ich ließ mich in ihre Hand los, die sie schnell abwischte. "Das braucht mehr Training. Würdest du nicht zustimmen?" Ich seufzte geschlagen, nahm mir aber einen Moment Zeit, um das nackte Mädchen in meinem Bett anzusehen. 

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

"Ich liebe dich Trace, ich hoffe du weißt das." Sie grinste.

"Wir wären nicht hier, wenn es nicht so wäre." Antwortete sie und hob glücklich ihren Espen Zauberstab. Mit einem anmutigen Schwingen ihres Handgelenks wurden wir beide sauber. "Also eh ... kann ich noch hier bleiben?" Ich lächelte und nahm sie in meine Arme, es war schrecklich, aber der Gedanke, dass ich so etwas bald nicht nur mit ihr, sondern auch mit 3 anderen machen dürfe, war ... unglaublich.

"Ich habe zwei Bedingungen. 1: Du trägst eine meiner Shorts, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass nachts nichts passiert. 2 ..." Ich sah sie an und schürzte meine Lippen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich versteckte, sie war atemberaubend ... und das war alles für mich. Es war klar, dass sie selbst kein Fan dieser Idee sein würde. Aber wir waren nicht alt genug und während ich im Grunde das Haus kontrollierte, das ausgerutscht war, weil ich so oft gegangen war. Das würde sich im kommenden Jahr ändern, aber im Moment wollte ich unsere Gerüchte, die sie verletzen könnten, vermeiden. Ein Ruf als "leichtes" Mädchen würde nur zu einer Menge ... und ich meine eine Menge Blutvergießen führen. Niemand kann das über sie oder einen meiner Freunde sagen. „Nun, Blaise und Theo kommen manchmal hierher, um mich aufzuwecken. Also solltest du wahrscheinlich ein Hemd tragen. Wir möchten nicht, dass jemand den Kopf hineinsteckt und uns nackt im Bett findet und falsche Schlüsse zieht, an dieser Schule. " Sagte ich mit meinem Kinn auf ihrem Kopf. Sie holte tief Luft und hielt mich für einen Moment fester.

"Dann nehme ich eine deiner Shorts und ein Hemd. Wie wäre es mit dem Quidditch-Trikot, das du nie für ein Spiel tragen musstest?" Fragte sie und zog sich zurück, bevor sie mich wieder mit ihren Augenbrauen anstarrte. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, als ich über den Schrank ging und Kleider für uns beide rauszog. Natürlich hat sie das Trikot bekommen, das besser zu ihr passte, als es mir jemals stehen könnte, um ehrlich zu sein.

"Hadrian?" Tracey hatte sich wieder an mich gekuschelt, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte und ihren Kopf auf meine linke Schulter gelegt hatte.

"Ja?"

"Danke, das war besser als ich erwartet hatte." Mutig schlang ich meinen Arm um sie und drückte die rechte Brust.

"Es war sehr schön, nicht wahr?" Sie gluckste und erlaubte meiner Hand, dort zu bleiben, ein Punkt, von dem sie sich die meiste Zeit der Nacht nicht bewegen würde. Irgendwann wechselten wir die Position und erwachten später, in der Löffelstellung

.

_**Etwas später...**_

Das Jahr ging dann relativ schnell zu Ende. Tracey und die Mädchen schienen oft zusammen zu sein und ich hatte das Gefühl zu wissen, wovon sie genau sprachen. Daphne kam drei Tage nach Traceys Geburtstag, um mich halb zu Tode zu knutschen, und verbrachte die Nacht bei mir. Hannah zog mich hinter ein Regal in der Bibliothek und Susan zog mich hinter ein Gemälde im vierten Stock. Dies waren nur extrem lange Knutsch-Sitzungen mit frei herumwandernden Händen. Sie waren nicht nackt und erwarteten es auch nicht von mir. Wir fühlten uns aufgeregt, als sich unsere Beziehung von Natur aus auf eine stärkere und persönlichere Ebene bewegte.

3 Tage vor Jahresende fand Susan eine schluchzende Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw unweit des Turms. Luna Lovegood. Ich hatte von ihr gehört, obwohl ich nie wirklich mit ihr interagiert hatte. Ein paar Mal hatte ich gesehen, wie sie mit Ginny Weasley aus dem Löwenhaus interagierte, mit der sie sich anscheinend gut verstanden hatte. Ich beobachtete, wie mein Mädchen auf sie zukging und sich neben das verwirrte hellhaarige Mädchen setzte.

"Was ist los?" Fragte Susan freundlich und zog das Mädchen näher an der Schulter. Das schien sie noch mehr zu verwirren. Ich verstehe. Susan hat eine Art ... wie soll ich das sagen, mütterliche Stimmung? Sie zog das Mädchen näher an sich heran.

"Nargel ..." Ich konnte sehen, wie sich Susans Augen zu dem Mädchen verengten. Lovegood war seltsam und benutzte oft seltene und manchmal nicht existierende Kreaturen für wilde Geschichten voller Fantasie.

"Was haben die ... 'Nargel' getan?" Stieß Susan hervor.

"Sie sind losgegangen, um mit meinen Sachen zu spielen. Und ich kann sie nicht finden. Sie ... sie haben ein Foto von meiner Mutter gestohlen."

Aus ihren Augen war klar, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr unter den Lebenden war.

"Ich werde dir helfen, deine Sachen zurückzubekommen. Wenn die Nargel dir etwas anderes antun, solltest du es jemandem erzählen." Das Mädchen schüttelte in offensichtlichem Schrecken den Kopf. Sie war gemobbt worden. Ich wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Flitwick dies nicht tolerieren würde und der einzige Grund, warum er in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten nicht auf die verdammte Bigotterie nachgegangen war, war Dumbledores Beharren auf: "Kinder sollten Kinder sein und wir sollten uns nicht einmischen".

"Tipsy!" Rief Susan deutlich und mit einem kleinen Popp erschien ihre persönliche Elfe.

"Ja, Herrin?"

"Bitte hilf Luna, ihre Sachen zu finden und sie in ihren Schulkoffer zu bringen. Stelle sicher, dass du eine Liste der Orte erstellst, an denen du all ihre Habseligkeiten gefunden hast, und bring sie mir." Man musste das Mädchen einfach lieben. Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen. Bekam ich ein strahlendes Lächeln von Luna in diesem Moment und ihre nächsten Worte waren:

"Heißt das, du wirst mein Freundin sein?" Etwas brach in mir, von dem ich nicht wusste, dass es da war.

"Ja Luna, ich werde deine Freundin sein, aber jetzt solltest du wieder einschlafen." Das Mädchen warf sich über Susan und umarmte sie fest.

"Danke danke danke." Sie ging auf den Turm zu, ich beobachtete sie und drehte sich zu mir um, wo Lutain mich ansah.

"Stell bitte sicher, dass sie unbeschadet in ihrem Zimmer ankommt."

"Ich werde ... Platz machen ... Nananana ..." Ich verdrehte die Augen und trat in den Korridor.

"Susan!" Sie drehte sich um und grinste. Und bevor sie antworten konnte, riss ich sie von den Füßen und knutschte sie leidenschaftlich.

"Jetzt ...", sagte sie und stöhnte in meinen Mund. "Nicht, dass mir das etwas ausgemacht hätte ... bitte sag mir, was ich getan habe, damit ich es öfter tun kann." Ich drückte sie an die Wand und küsste sie am Hals. Ihre Sorge um Luna hatte mich wirklich angemacht. Ich umfasste gerade ihren Arsch und dachte darüber nach, meine Hand nach vorne zu bewegen, als ich hörte, wie sich jemand hinter uns räusperte.

"Mr. Black, Miss Bones ... könnte ich vorschlagen, dieses ... Treffen an einen privateren Ort zu verlegen?" Da war Professor Flitwick mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem kleinen Rücken und einem nachtblauen Gewand. Neben ihm war ein asiatisches Mädchen. Ich denke 2 Jahre über uns? Mit dem Namen Cho Chang.

"Ja, Sir. Bitte nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an, das war eher ... spontan." Er lächelte uns beide warm an, während Cho bei dem Zustand unserer Kleidung rot geworden war.

"Der Grund, warum ich sie störe, ist, dass ich eine Frage habe, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht?" Susan richtete sich sofort auf.

"Nein, Sir, was ist das?"

"Sie sehen, einer meiner Raben scheint verschwunden zu sein, Miss Chang besteht darauf, dass sie sie in diesem Korridor zurückgelassen hat, aber ..." Also hatte sie dem Mädchen geholfen. Was bedeutete, dass dieses Chang-Mädchen sofort auf meiner potenziellen Verbündeten-Liste stand.

"Wir haben sie gesehen, Sir." Ich gab zu. „Susan hat ihre Elfe Tipsy geschickt, um die Sachen des Mädchens zu holen und eine Liste zu erstellen, wo sie sie gefunden hat. Wir haben Luna gerade zurück in ihren Schlafsaal geschickt." Cho stöhnte.

"Der Eingang ist verschlossen." Stritt sie. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war ein hochstufiger Zauber, der eine solche Verzauberung im Inneren des Schlosses blockierte. Ein großes Lob an alle, die es geschafft haben. Besser ich finde nie heraus, wie dieser Zauber funktioniert.

"Nicht lange, jetzt lassen Sie uns gehen, Miss Chang. Ich möchte mit meinem Haus sprechen. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden eine gute Nacht, äh ... bevor ich es vergesse. Ich habe Ihr Haus mit einer kurzen Liste von 3 Büchern über das Duell zukommen lassen. Taktik und nützliche Zaubersprüche. Ich hoffe, sie werden Ihnen helfen. " Ich verneigte mich vor dem Mann, als er sich dann schnell mit Cho entfernte, die, wie ich später erfahren würde, Cedric Diggory aus Hufflepuff nahe stand. Ernie schien ein paar Auserwählte darüber zu informieren, wie ich bei der Reinigung des Schlosses mitgeholfen hatte. Cho schien zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie dem Retter mit einem mörderischen Monster helfen könnte. Sie konnte etwas für eine Unterschicht tun. Es ist gut, wenn diese Dinge klappen.

Susan zog dann an meiner Robe. "Leeres Klassenzimmer, jetzt." Befahl sie, mich mitnehmend. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung wurde aufgewendet und so verbrachte ich die nächste Stunde damit, sie auszuziehen und mich auf sie zu stürzen. Sie bestand darauf ... ich schwöre ...

Am nächsten Morgen verlor Ravenclaw einige Punkte, weil sie einen ihrer jüngeren Mitschülerin schikaniert hatte. Neue Vertrauensschüler würden ausgewählt und Flitwick versprach jedem, der es noch einmal versuchte, eine Demonstration seiner Duell-Fähigkeiten. Vielleicht würde er eine Trainingseinheit daraus machen?

Natürlich hat Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen, ich meine, wer hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Chance? Mit Dumbledore, der 1000 Punkte verteilte, weil immer Daniel so heldenhaft aussah. Die offensichtliche Bevorzugung hat mich krank gemacht.

Die Zugfahrt zurück war ziemlich ereignislos, Draco suchte wie immer meinen Bruder. Während die 5 von uns über Sommerpläne sprachen. Es sah so aus, als würden wir diese die meiste Zeit zusammen verbringen.

In ein paar Wochen würden wir 2 Wochen Urlaub machen, um Fleur in Frankreich zu besuchen, die uns (anscheinend ihre einzigen Freunde) eingeladen hatte, einige Zeit in ihrem Familiensommerhaus an einem der Strände zu verbringen. Und danach war eine Reise nach Rumänien und in mein neues Drachenreservat geplant. Gute Zeiten. Aber zuerst wollte ich nur ein paar Tage nach unserer Rückkehr aus Hogwarts ein kleines Ritual zur Sommersonnenwende durchführen. Ich hatte Tracey versprochen, etwas zu tun, um meine Magie zu beruhigen, und ich würde es tun.


	11. The Convict

****The Convict****

Pläne scheinen immer eine Möglichkeit zu haben, nicht zu funktionieren. Andererseits habe ich sowieso immer versucht, mit ihnen durchzukommen. Einfach immer weiter machen, wissen Sie? Zumindest, wenn es um meine Zeit mit den Mädchen ging, und dazu gehört natürlich auch meine Schwester Rose.

Das Ritual verlief reibungslos, ein einfaches Blutopfer einer kleinen Anzahl magischer und nicht magischer Kreaturen, die zu banal für Details waren. Damit lief meine Pause eigentlich gut. Entspannend und alles. Das änderte sich, als der WWN landesweit alarmierte, dass der verurteilte Geheimniswahrer der Potters, Peter Pettigrew, aus Askaban geflohen war ... in Ordnung, ich gebe frei zu, dass ich ihn ... leicht aus den Augen verloren habe.

Eigentlich nichts, wenn die Inkompetenz ein bestimmtes Maß erreicht und die Leute anfangen, dem Unausweichlichen zu entkommen. Ich tobte und riss mein Zimmer komplett auseinander. Ich wusste, dass der einzige Ort, an dem ich Dampf ablassen konnte, der Trainingsraum war, also ging ich dorthin.

Ungefähr zwei Dutzend Trainingspuppen und mehr als ein paar der dunkleren Flüche später war ich ein bisschen außer Atem. "Hadrian?" Ich schaute zurück und fand Daphne in einem weißen Sommerkleid im Türrahmen, deren schmutzblondes Haar gemächlich im Pferdeschwanz von ihrem Rücken hing. Oh Gott sei Dank für kleine Wunder, dachte ich. Ich marschierte hinüber und nahm sie in meine Arme, wie meine ganz persönliche Lebenslinie. Ich war so wütend, es gab so viel Wut und Hass. Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass ich es bis zu diesem Tag noch hatte.

In diesem Moment konnte ich deutlich Nips sehen, der mit verschränkten Armen vor mir stand. Das ganze Vertrauen, das die Magie meines Großvaters ihm entgegengebracht hatte, zeigte sich deutlich und erklärte: "Sie schaden den jungen Meistern nicht." Meine Erinnerungen von damals sind nicht immer ganz klar, aber genau dann waren sie es. Es war, als wäre es gestern passiert. Der Elf war in dieser Nacht mit mir verbunden. Mit jedem, der nicht zu Hause war, schloss er sich dem mächtigsten Potter-Geschenk an. Welches wie gesagt ich gewesen war. Ich sehe das blasse Gesicht des Dunklen Lords in seinen Sieg grinsen ...

Wie war diese Nacht überhaupt passiert? Ich sage dir soviel, blindes Vertrauen. Und weil 1 Zauberer mit einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex es im Leben nicht ganz schaffen konnte. Also verriet er die einzigen Freunde, die er jemals hatte und verkaufte meine Familie an Riddle.

Ich brauchte das, ich musste etwas anderes als Wut spüren und Daphne stellte eine Reihe davon zur Verfügung. Vertrauen, Freundschaft, Liebe, Erregung. Das Eis in meiner Brust wurde schnell von etwas Wärmerem zurückgeschoben. Etwas Besseres.

"Ich weiß." War alles, was sie sagte, sobald sie meinen Griff umgedreht hatte und jetzt diejenige war, die mich hielt. Und da ich müde geworden war, hatte sie kaum Probleme, mich zu meinem Zimmer zu manövrieren, wo wir uns zusammen in mein Bett legten und es ausschliefen.

Die Idee, dass Pettigrew in der Lage war, meine Familie und Freunde zu verletzen, ließ mich vor Wut und zugegebenermaßen auch vor Angst um ihre Sicherheit brodeln. Aber als sie mich so hielt, war es anders. Es bestand die Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich sah weniger von Nips ... weniger von dem dunklen Wichser mit dem Schlangengesicht, der seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete.

"Fühlst du dich besser?" Fragte die Blondine mit den Saphir-Augen mich, als ich endlich aufwachte.

"Danke, dass du hier bist." Sagte ich ihr. Sie lächelte mich an und küsste mich, als ihre Hand Linien über meinen Bauch und meine Brust zog.

"Ich wusste, dass du wahrscheinlich explodieren würdest. Aber ich werde ehrlich zu dir sein, was ich dort in deinen Augen gesehen habe ... war immer noch beängstigend." Sagte sie mir, während sie sich näher an mich kuschelte. Ich hielt sie fester. Wenn ich irgendwann in naher oder ferner Zukunft etwas dazu sagen sollte, dann würde das für Pettigrew nicht gut enden. Ich würde ihn für alles, was er getan hatte, hundertfach bezahlen lassen.

"Kannst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?" Daphne war schon immer strahlend. Zumindest für mich. Ihr Lächeln war der Familie vorbehalten und ich hatte das Glück, zu ihnen zu zählen.

"Nur wenn ich in deinem Bett schlafe und deine Mutter ihre Kommentare für sich behält." Ich kicherte.

"Das erste wird kein Problem sein, das zweite kann ich nicht versprechen. Du weißt, wie es ihr geht." Ich seufzte. "Also, wie lange war ich weg?"

"2 Stunden." Antworte sie schnell. Nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte.

"Das heißt, das Abendessen wird gleich serviert und Dobby hasst es, wenn ich zu spät komme." Sie grinste und stand auf.

"Kleiderordnung?" Ich sah sie mit einem, wie ich annehme, geilen Blick an.

"Nackt, wenn du willst." Empfahl ich.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass deine Mutter das nicht so sehr mag." Ich zuckte die Achseln. Es ist nicht so, dass sie es nicht geschätzt hätte, aber sie hätte es mit Sicherheit komisch empfunden. Immerhin war Daphne in meinem Alter und eine Freundin der Familie.

"Schön, ist schön, meine liebe Daphne." Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder und bald waren wir wieder auf das Bett gefallen, während ich ihren BH und ihren Rock geöffnet hatte. Sie wollte gerade an meinen Boxershorts ziehen, als uns ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich blockiere, mein Sohn, aber du willst vielleicht ins Wohnzimmer." Erklärte meine Mutter mit viel zu fröhlicher Stimme. Sie genoss das absolut. In der Zwischenzeit schaute Daphne einfach zu mir auf und mundete die Worte: 'Cock blocking'.

"Du bist jetzt bei mir zu Hause und du wirst als Familie angesehen. Sie muss nicht die 'Lady Black' spielen, wie sie es in der Öffentlichkeit tut." Sagte ich zu ihr und begann dann beide Brustwarzen zu küssen, bevor ich aufstand. Die Blondine stöhnte vor Enttäuschung.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie frustriert mich das macht?"

"Wenn es dich besser fühlen lässt, mir geht es nicht anders." Sie errötete, als sie die Ausbuchtung sah, aber seufzte wie ich.

Sie ging schnell meine Sachen durch. "Du brauchst mehr Quidditchtrikots." Kommentierte Daphne leichthin.

"Hier." Ich zog ein Trikot von Puddlemere United und warf es ihr zu. "Es ist mein Favorit, also sei vorsichtig damit." Ja, ja ... ich habe einen Fetisch für sexy Hexen in Quidditchtrikots ...

Ich zog mir schnell selbst eine Jogginghose an und ging hinunter in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo meine Mutter wartete und von Ohr zu Ohr grinste und die Blondine neben mir in nichts als dem Hemd sah, das ich ihr gerade zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Und ich mit nichts als der Hose, die ich hastig angezogen hatte. Ich bemerkte sofort einen Kopf, der nicht zu mir nach Hause gehörte.

"Lily?"Fragte ich, als ich zu den Kamin sah.

"Harry!" Daphnes Körper spannte sich sofort bei dem an, was sie eindeutig als Beleidigung empfand, aber ich drückte einfach ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen. Meine engsten Freunde und meine Schwester waren normalerweise die einzigen, die mich so nennen durften. Viele von ihnen hatten keinen Respekt vor mir und der Mutter, die mich großgezogen hatte. In diesem Moment hatte es keinen Sinn, sich darüber zu ärgern. Lily versuchte es zumindest die meiste Zeit, aber sie schien im Moment ein bisschen verstört zu sein. Also ließ ich es sein. "Ich kann Rosy nirgendwo finden, ist sie bei dir?"

"Nein, wann ist sie verschwunden?"

"Ich ... ich bin nicht sicher."

"Was zum Teufel meinst du, bist du nicht sicher ?!" Das Feuer loderte auf und die Fenster rasselten, als plötzlich Magie freigesetzt wurde. Es war ein Glück für sie, dass genau in diesem Moment ein kleines Gewitter meine Aufmerksamkeit vom Feuer ablenkte und stattdessen zu Mia, meinem vertrauten Blitzvogel, der jetzt auf Daphnes Schulter saß lenkte.

"Hey Mädchen, was hast du da?" Fragte Daphne und hob den Brief von dem vollkommen stillen Vogel auf, als sie sanft über Mias Schnabel streichelte. Ihre Augen lasen schnell über das Stück Papier, bevor sie es mir reichte. "Rosy ist bei ihrer Freundin Haley. Sirius sollte sie abholen und nach Potter Manor bringen. Anscheinend hat Ihr Mann das genehmigt." Mit Peter unterwegs ... wenn sie verletzt wurde ...

"Ich hole sie ab, du wartest im Herrenhaus." Sagte ich Lily, sie solle sich umdrehen. Daphne und ich zogen so schnell wir konnten einige Roben an.

"Achtung!" rief meine Mutter mir nach, als ich Dobby meine Hand hinhielt.

"Dobby muss wissen, wohin er gehen soll, Meister." Er hatte die Adresse nachgeschlagen, als wir uns angezogen hatten.

Wir kamen in einer meist leeren Straße an. Unter der Straßenlaterne konnte ich deutlich zwei Mädchen erkennen, die auf etwas Gepäck saßen. Einen Moment lang drehte ich mich wütend zu Dobby um ... bevor ich den finsteren Blick neutraler machte. Das war nicht seine Schuld. "Wir fahren mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach Potter Manor. Es sollte nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde dauern, bis wir dort sind. Bis dahin entfernte ich die Ketten, die dich binden, und entfessle deine Magie. Jetzt geh ... und finde Sirius Black für mich. " Als Dobby sich schnell füllte und einen muskulöseren Körper bekam, färbte sich seine Haut grünlich. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen und auch nicht gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Obwohl es so schien, als wäre es schon einmal passiert. Ich hatte eine Art Deja Vu.

"Wenn du zu Hause ankommst, Meister ... soll der Verräter warten." Und mit diesen letzten Worten flackerte der Hauself für einen Moment, bevor er in der Nacht verschwand.

"Was wirst du mit ihm machen?" Fragte Daphne nun neugierig und ging mit meiner Hand auf die Mädchen zu. Sie machte sich mehr Sorgen um meinen Verstand als um Sirius 'Gesundheit.

"Es ist an der Zeit, dass sich jemand die Zeit nimmt, ihm das Familienmotto neu beizubringen. Das Konzept der Familie steht immer an erster Stelle und scheint sich immer noch zu entziehen."

"Solange du ihn nicht tötest." Ich gluckste finster. Nur wenn Rose wirklich verletzt worden wäre. In diesem Fall würde ich ihn nicht töten ... die Black Familie ist ein bisschen einfallsreicher, wenn es darum geht, streunende Familienmitglieder zu bestrafen. Also würde er ... eine ganze Weile leben. Antwortete ich ihr, als beide Mädchen uns anlächelten.

"Nein ... nur ein starkes Gespräch. Nichts ist passiert." Sie lächelte, verstehst du? Ich bin gewachsen.

"Harry!" Schrie Rosy und sprang sofort in meine Arme.

"Heya, Rose. Wie geht es dir, Haley?" Das Mädchen errötete und starrte wie beim letzten Mal Daphne an. Sie rollte mit den Augen, umarmte aber immer noch das viel jüngere Mädchen.

"Sehr gut, danke." Sie stotterte süß, während sie Daphne zurück umarmte. Rose war bald auch in Daphnes Armen und grinste hell.

"Danke fürs Kommen!" Ich rieb ihren Kopf und streckte dann meinen Zauberstabarm zusammen mit dem Zauberstab aus. Ich kippte es leicht und sagte:

"Tempus." Für den Fall, dass sich jemand wunderte ... Ich war immer noch frei vom Verbot für Minderjährige Zauberer, dank meines kleinen Tricks, die Lordschaft des Hauses Black zu übernehmen "Du bist meine kleine Schwester, ich würde auf keinen Fall kommen, wenn du mich um Hilfe bittest. Jetzt ist der Fahrende Ritter in 7 Minuten hier. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir sagst, warum ihr zwei hier allein seid?"

Es war Haley, die antwortete: "Meine Familie besucht meinen Onkel im Ausland, also fragte ich, ob ich eine Weile bei den Potters bleiben dürfe. Rosys Vater sagte ja, aber er konnte uns nicht abholen."

"Onkel Sirius hat sich freiwillig gemeldet." Fügte Rose finster hinzu, während Haley nickte.

"Er hätte vor 30 Minuten hierher kommen sollen, als Rose nach deinem Vogel gerufen hat." Ich seufzte und umarmte Rosy erneut und sagte ihr, dass ich stolz auf sie sei, dass sie mich gerufen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Fahrende Ritter um die Straßenecke kam und vor uns zum Stehen kam. Ohne viel zu sagen, gab ich dem Mann ... Stan Shunpike, wie er mir kurz sagte, die notwendige Bezahlung und sagte ihm, wohin er uns bringen sollte.

Sowohl Haley als auch Rose schienen der Meinung zu sein, dass die Fahrt großen Spaß machte, als sie auf ihren Sitzen herumrutschten und es genossen, als ob sie eine leichte Achterbahn fuhren, was Daphne gelegentlich zum Lachen brachte, während sie sich an mir festhielt. Jetzt ist der Fahrende Ritter nicht so schlecht wie einige der anderen Busse, die ich gefahren bin. Aber es ist sicher kein schlechter Vergleich.

"Schlimmer als ein Besen." Flüsterte sie ruhig. Ich hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand an einer Eisenstange neben mir festhielt. Ich grinste nur, als mich das Geräusch eines Kanonenschusses zusammenzucken ließ.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Die Dinge verlangsamten sich plötzlich ... Zeit für einige Überstunden des Gehirns ...

Der Bus war mit der falschen Seite nach oben und meine Füße waren nicht mehr am Boden befestigt. Daphne fiel, sie schien sich irgendwo den Kopf angeschlagen zu haben. Meine Gedanken liefen jetzt auf Runen und so rechnete ich, bezauberte ... Runen, gestaltete sie um.

Zuerst müsste ich die Passagiere auf ihren Plätzen sichern. Also fädelte ich ein Runen-Muster für einen einfachen Haftzauber zusammen mit einem Streichzauber, um die Personen zu markieren. Das würde ausreichen, um alle einzufangen. Die letzte Rune würde sie zurück auf einen Sitz ziehen müssen.

Ich sah den Mann mit dem Rattengesicht, als wir alle langsam an ihm vorbeifuhren. Die schlechten Zähne zeigten ein wildes Grinsen. Sein Ausdruck voller extremem Stolz ...

Ich würde diesen Ausdruck abwischen ... oder eher in diesem Moment ... Ich war mir sicher, dass es jemand anderes tun musste. Weil ich das Risiko nicht eingehen konnte.

Was sollte ich sonst noch tun? Wenn etwas passieren würde und er versuchen würde, hineinzugehen ... Ich musste meine Schwester und Daphne beschützen. Und so reisten nach dem ersten Muster mehr Runen von meinen Armen zu den beiden Eisenstangen, die meine Hände festgehalten hatten, als ich dort schwebte, während ich über die Zeit hinaus an einer Lösung für dieses Problem arbeitete.

Rosys Stirn glühte, als ein Blitz sich genau dort einbrannte, wo meine Runen zum ersten Mal auftauchten ... genau dort, wo Daniels Narbe war. Aber ich war noch nicht fertig, wenn wir abstürzen würden, könnten Muggel verletzt werden. Und das hatte ich auch nicht gewollt.

Kinetische Runen ... durch Energieumwandlung gefädelt, würden jetzt den Bus umgeben, eine Rune nach der anderen würde einen niedrigen Energiepuls abgeben, wie Triebwerke auf einer Rakete. Und so bog der Bus stetig ab und erreichte eine perfekte Landung. Ernie, der Fahrer des Fahrenden Ritters, konnte die Kontrolle nicht behalten und so bogen wir von einer Straßenseite auf die andere ab.

Meine Knöchel wurden weiß, so fest hielt ich die Eisenstangen. Ich kniete auf dem Boden, als noch einmal Runen meine Arme hinunter zum Metall fuhren und von dort aus den Bus bedeckten. Ein einfacheres Muster, war alles, was für den unvermeidlichen Absturz, der folgen würde, benötigt wurde. Wir würden es sogar durch den Dämpfungszauber fühlen, durcheinander geraten, ein paar Leute könnten ein paar Kratzer und Prellungen bekommen. Aber das war alles, was ich in diesem Moment tun konnte.

Der Bus kam mit einem heftigen Knall zum Stehen, als die Leute heftig zu Boden geworfen wurden. Ich starrte zur Tür und wartete darauf, dass er eintrat. In diesem Moment vielleicht mehr als jeder andere in meinem Leben. Hatte ich mit mir Frieden geschlossen. Ich war bereit, die Entscheidung zu treffen, die der Elf Nips vor so langer Zeit vor Lily Potter getroffen hatte. "Hadrian!" Eine Stimme schrie verzweifelt. Ich wusste es gut.

"Avada .."

"Suffoca!" Ich sah blondes Haar durch eines der offenen und zerbrochenen Fenster gleiten. "Ich bin vielleicht kein Li. Und ich bin vielleicht nicht einmal ein guter Duellant. Aber du ... du, ich kann jeden Tag der Woche nehmen, Rattengesicht. Willst du wissen warum?" Die Explosion der Magie riss mich aus meiner Verwirrung. "Caligo Scindo!" Schrie Daphne.

Peter hatte nach Luft gerungen, seit er vor einem Moment versucht hatte, den Todesfluch zu sprechen. Als die Dunkelheit für ihn aufkam, wurde ihm klar, dass dies kein Kampf war, den er gewinnen konnte. Er hatte diese Gelegenheit verpasst und war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass sich jemand wehrte. Zauberer ... würden das normalerweise nicht tun. Die Unverzeihlichen gewannen nicht nur ein Duell. Wenn du schnell bist, wenn du klug bist und wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Kampfbeschwörung kennst. Dann geht es dir gut. Daphne erfüllte alle diese Kriterien.

Wie immer jedoch ... waren die Schafe im Bus gefesselt. Ich habe ihnen damals keine Vorwürfe gemacht, als ich einer Göttin gegenüberstand, passierten diese Dinge. Es gab Kratzer und sogar etwas Blut von den ursprünglichen Auswirkungen eines Belagerungszaubers, von dem ich heute weiß. Die Straße hinter uns war nichts weiter als ein Krater.

Obwohl ... wenn nur einer von ihnen Lust gehabt hätte, so etwas wie das Impedimenta oder den Incarcerus Fluch zu wirken, wäre unser Freund Rattengesicht vor dem Abendessen wieder in Askaban gewesen. 'Steh auf.' zischte ich mich an. Ich konnte sie nicht alleine kämpfen lassen. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten begann ich mich zu bewegen.

Wurmschwanz schrie vor Schmerz, als der schwarze Obsidian seinen rechten Arm durchbohrte. In dem Moment, als ich aus dem Bus kam und Daphne durch das Fenster folgte, das sie zuvor genommen hatte, um Peters Kopf vom Rest seines Körpers zu trennen, warf er einen Schnittfluch auf seine eigene Schulter, bevor er in die Kanalisation sprang, und wieder in seiner Rattenform verschwand.

Ich habe mich aus einem einfachen Grund nicht selbst belagert oder explosiv verflucht ... der Bus war direkt hinter mir. Und was auch immer ich tat oder wirkte, würde sofort irgendjemanden dort treffen, einschließlich meiner Schwester und ihrer besten Freundin. Für einen Moment leuchtete mein Zauberstab auf, für einen Moment überkam mich mein Hass. Das war auch der Moment, in dem ich auf die Knie fiel. Ich hatte noch nie so viele Runen-Muster auf einmal konstruiert. Und ich hatte sie mit Sicherheit nie so miteinander verwoben, wie ich es hier getan hatte. Ich war magisch erschöpft und konnte jetzt nichts mehr dagegen tun.

"Okay Leute." Daphnes schrie laut zu allen Anwesenden, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderten. "Sie schulden diesem Mann eine Lebensschuld, und ich binde Sie daran, durch meine eigene Magie dürfen Sie nicht darüber sprechen, wer Sie gerettet hat oder wie er es getan hat." Niemand hätte es gewagt, sie zu befragen, nicht nachdem sie den Arm eines Mannes aufgespießt und ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ihn abzuschneiden. Also nickten sie und bestätigten es.

Wir waren fast in Potter Manor ... also gingen wir spazieren. Daphne legte einen federleichten Zauber auf Haleys Gepäck, damit die Kinder es tragen konnten, während ich müde mit einem Arm um die Schulter neben ihr ging. „Hör zu, du solltest Mia anrufen und zurück zum Manor gehen. Ich kann diese Mädchen schneller zu den Potters bringen, ohne dich. Ich verspreche dir alles, was wir jemals geteilt haben. Ich sah sie mit glasigen Augen an, trat aber schließlich zurück. Rosy packte mich und drückte mich fest. Ich hielt das schmerzhafte Zischen zurück und lächelte nur.

"Hört auf Daphne, alle beide." Sie lächelten mich an.

"Werden wir."

"Versprochen." Sagte Haley fröhlich. Ich holte Luft und atmete den Namen meines Donnervogel-Gefährten aus.

"Mia." Der Blitz hat mich getroffen und bevor ich es wusste, bin ich auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin des Black Manors gefallen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Black Manor**_

"DORI!" Ich hörte meinen Großvater von seinem Porträt donnern. Schritte und bald war meine Mutter bei mir. "Überprüfe seine Arme." Sie waren natürlich verbrannt, jede letzte Rune, die ich benutzt hatte, war ein Brandfleck auf meiner Haut. Das Brennen war Teil meiner Magie. Den Preis zahle ich für meine Runen. Es würde alles natürlich heilen, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, etwas die Heilung zu beschleunigen und gegen einen Schmerzlindernden Trank.

"Was zum Teufel hast du getan?" Ihre Stimme war besorgt, wurde aber bald distanziert. Ich wollte antworten und sie beruhigen. Aber je mehr Adrenalin aus meinem Körper austrat, desto klarer wurde, dass es keine Option war, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Inzwischen an der Unfallstelle des Fahrenden Ritters**_

James Potter zündete sich eine Zigarette an, so etwas hatte er seit dem letzten Krieg nicht mehr gesehen. Die Straße wurde gesprengt, ein halbes Dutzend Muggel verletzt, obwohl überraschenderweise keiner tot war. Die Straße um sie herum rauchte, als hätte hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Feuer gewütet. Es war, als wären alle Trümmer zurück auf den Boden gezogen worden, anstatt von der Explosion nach außen gesprengt zu werden. Ein paar Runen pulsierten immer noch der Boden verdunkelte sich zu einem endgültigen Ende. Es war, als wäre hier Magie lebendig geworden. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Runen und riss sie bei einem plötzlichen Austritt von Kraft und Wärme schnell zurück. Das war nicht möglich. Er stand mitten in einer Straße, in der etwas Unmögliches passiert war.

"Potter!" Schrie Kingsley Shacklebolt und erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Alle Hexen und Zauberer schienen in Ordnung zu sein, keiner wurde mit mehr als ein paar kleinen Verletzungen und dem Schock des Aufpralls verletzt. Je näher er dem Bus kam, desto deutlicher wurde, dass die Straße und ihre Runen erst der Anfang waren. Das ganze Ding warf Rauch aus, als wäre der Motor gerade in Rauch aufgegangen. Es war von oben bis unten mit Runen-Resten bedeckt. "Hier drin." Sagte der dunkelhäutige Mann und streckte den Kopf heraus. James duckte sich hinein. Das erste, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war der Blitz, der direkt in das Metall unter einem der Sitze eingraviert war. Der zweite ... war die zerkleinerten und gebogenen Eisenstangen. "Was ist das?" Fragte Shacklebolt. James wusste, dass Peter das nicht konnte. Die Straßen in die Luft jagen? Sicher. Aber nicht einmal an seinem besten Tag wäre er in der Lage, Runen einzusetzen, um das hier durchzuziehen.

"Hast du jemals von dem Walpurgis Massaker gehört?" Fragte James und sah sich die Überreste an.

"Ja, jeder hat es. Dein Vater, richtig?" Er nickte seinem Vorgesetzten zu.

"Nur Runen-Magier, die jemals mächtig genug waren, um Runen-Muster mit reiner Magie zu verweben, waren dazu in der Lage. Ich habe die Erinnerung an diesen Tag gesehen ... und dies ...? Dies ist zweifellos die Arbeit von jemandem, der dieselbe Art von Magie anwendet, die er damals angewendet hat. "

"Wer auch immer es war ... er hat die Zeugen an ihre Lebensschuld gebunden. Also wird niemand reden. Wir wissen nur, dass es Pettigrew war, der den ersten Zauber geworfen hat." Sagte Shaklebolt ihm schwer seufzend. James trat langsam an das Ende des Busses und fuhr mit der Hand über den letzten glühenden Abdruck an der Wand. Es war klein, aber klar da. Er würde dieses Wappen überall kennen. Da war ein gekrönter Drache mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, der einen Stab vor sich hielt und bereit war anzugreifen.

"_Lux in Tenebris_." Shacklebolt hob eine Augenbraue und wartete. "Dies ist das Motto und Wappen der Royal Special Operations Unit, die früher als Queens Marauders bekannt war." Unabhängig davon, wer oder wie ... James war sich irgendwie sicher. Sein Vater war heute hier gewesen, aber wie konnte das sein?


	12. Vacation

_**Vacation**_

Ich erinnere mich nicht genau, wie es passiert ist, aber als ich aufwachte, wurde ich zwischen vier Hexen gedrückt ... nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachte ... aber es kam mir ein bisschen komisch vor. Anscheinend hatte meine Mutter viel Spaß daran, meine Hemden auf ihre Größe zu zaubern. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich sie mehr dafür geliebt habe ... oder weniger. Daphne lächelte mich an, sobald ich meine Augen öffnete. Für einen Moment überblickte ich den Raum, ja, ich war definitiv zu Hause. "Um die verdammte Zeit." Flüsterte sie. "Hatten wir gehofft, dass du aufwachst. Frankreich ist um die Ecke, und du würdest Fleur jetzt nicht enttäuschen wollen, oder?"

"Rosy?"

"Ist sehr sicher nach Hause gekommen, ich bin nicht geblieben, weil Lily James getroffen hat ... aber mir wurde gesagt, dass es ziemlich ... spektakulär war." Ich wusste, dass meine Hände schnell ihren Weg unter ihre Unterhose und auf ihren nackten Hintern fanden.

"Vielen Dank."

"Danke mir noch nicht, wir werden ein langes Gespräch über dieses Runen-Muster führen, den du bei deiner Schwester und mir benutzt hast." Ich blieb stehen, um sie zu küssen, da ihre Augen hart und kalt geworden waren.

"Wie viel weißt du?"

"Es ist nicht das, was ich weiß, sondern was ich herausgefunden habe. Es war nicht schwer, als ich die kaum wahrnehmbare Wunde an Rosys Stirn bemerkte. Es war ein bisschen zu nah an dem Blitz, den Daniel an seiner Stirn hat." Ich könnte mit klar kommen. Ich habe ihnen so sehr vertraut.

"Ich werde es erklären, wann alle wach sind. Wie lange war ich weg?"

"2 Tage. Du hast uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Fleur ist im Zimmer gegenüber von uns. Sie bestand darauf, rüber zu kommen, nachdem sie gehört hatte, was passiert ist." Sie erklärte dann schnell, dass meine Runen immer noch ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis waren. Sie bedauerte nur, dass das Rattengesicht nicht gefasst oder getötet wurde.

"Du hast mehr als das Schäfchen im Bus gerettet. Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du das gezaubert hast, um zu töten." Sie lächelte und beugte sich dann zu einer ziemlich ausgedehnten Knutsch-Sitzung vor.

„Ich habe alles von dir gelernt, als er den Todesfluch sprach, wolltest du ihn töten. Er hat das Avada Kedavra an dir ausprobiert, also habe ich ihn mit deinem Obsidian-Zauber verflucht Ich traf ihn nicht direkt, nachdem er dich beinahe getroffen hat. Mir geht es vollkommen gut, obwohl ich noch etwa 5 Tage auf ein Magie-Verbot bestehen muss." Ich kicherte.

"Ich bin immer noch stolz auf dich." Ich küsste ihre Lippen wieder und drückte ihr sanft die Dankbarkeit aus, die ich für sie empfand, bevor ich hinzufügte: "Ich muss duschen." Sie grinste und stand auf. Ich war auf halbem Weg zur Tür hinaus, als sie mich anhielt.

"Was weißt du über Veela?" Ich stöhnte. Aufgrund ihrer Anziehungskraft wollen Männer sie beeindrucken, aber ihre Magie hat sie auch zu großartigen Lügendetektoren gemacht. Und da sie nur würdige Freunde haben wollten ... je größer die Leistung einer Person, desto größer ist ihr Verlangen nach dieser Person. Alles, was mir noch fehlte, war ein Verständnis dessen, was genau eine Veela für würdig hielt. "Fleur weiß, was mit dem Bus passiert ist, und sie war sehr ... nun, sie hat sich sehr bemüht, uns zu überzeugen ... und ich meine uns alle, um sie in das einzulassen, was wir hier haben. Harem ... Kollektiv … Wie auch immer du es nennen willst. Dazu gehört ein stehendes Angebot zum Ausgehen ... und mehr. " Wenn sie darauf gedrängt hätte, wären wir fertig, bevor die Dinge überhaupt angefangen hätten. Sich in die Familie eines Mannes zu begeben, war eine beschissene Sache, und sich in meine Familie zu begeben, wäre in höchstem Maße töricht, oder mit anderen Worten ... na ja. Sagen wir einfach, ich würde mit Leuten für weniger ‚umgehen '.

Ich habe Fleur immer gemocht, nicht nur, weil sie eine wunderschöne junge Frau ist, sondern auch, weil sie hochintelligent und magisch mehr als ein bisschen mächtig ist. Ich würde auch lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass der Gedanke, dass sie zu uns kommt, noch nie in meinen Sinn gekommen wäre. Tatsache ist, dass ich tatsächlich mit meinen Mädchen darüber gesprochen hatte. Wir würden uns vertrauen und eine Frage stellen wie: "Was denkst du über Fleur?" Dabei hatte ich nicht mal eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

"Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich Daphne, die errötete.

„Nun, du weißt, dass ich schon einmal mit Tracey zusammen war. Das war noch nie ein Geheimnis. Noch dass Susan und Hannah lange bevor du sie jemals getroffen hast zusammen waren. Wir sind nicht genau das, was du gerade nennen würdest, also ist es keine Überraschung, dass sie den _**Charme**_ zumindest ein wenig genutzt hat … um uns damit zu berühren. Fleur war jedoch sehr klar. Sie fragte, ob wir jemals darüber gesprochen hätten, ein weiteres Mädchen zu unserer Gruppe hinzuzufügen. Ich sagte ihr, dass wir es tatsächlich getan hätten. Sie sah ein wenig geschockt aus und zog sofort ihren ganzen Charme auf sich ... oder zumindest alles, was sie kontrollieren konnte. Als sie merkte, dass das, was sie tat, zumindest in irgendeiner Form ihr Vertrauen brach, entschuldigte sie sich auch und bot sogar an, nach Hause zurückzukehren. " Sie erkannte ihren Fehler ... das war gut.

"Die Anderen?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

"Mehr geschmeichelt als alles andere. Hannah und Trace grinsten die ganze Zeit nur dumm. Sie waren froh, dass das Veela- Mädchen sie wiedererkannte. Susan war ein bisschen verärgert über sie und beschimpfte Fleur, etwas so Dummes wie ihren Charme zu gebrauchen, wenn sie es nur haben konnte." Ich denke, Bonesy war mehr verärgert über Fleurs mangelndes Selbstvertrauen als über ihren Versuch, uns zu _"verführen"_. Ganz ehrlich, wenn sie sich nicht sicher sein kann ... wie werden wir es jemals tun? " Es gibt nichts Schöneres, als zu sehen, wie ihr ganzes Vertrauen zurückgezahlt wird. Und Hannah und Tracey hatten recht. Jemand wie Fleur, der sich so sehr bemühte, sich uns anzuschließen, war eher ein Kompliment als eine Beleidigung.

"Ihr wolltet mir irgendwann mal sagen, ob es für mich und Fleur in Ordnung wäre, zu sehen, wohin die Dinge gehen." Daphne nickte, bevor sie sich wieder vorwärts bewegte, um mich zu umarmen.

"Fleur hat uns erzählt, dass sie dich eine Weile gemocht hat, bevor es nur darum ging, dass du gegen ihre Anziehungskraft immun warst. Aber wenn du anfängst, wirklich mit ihr darüber zu reden, was du getan hast. Dein Bruder ... der Basilisk ... sie will dich, und wer könnte ihr die Schuld geben? " Sagte sie und küsste mich auf die Lippen. "Wir sind alle unter 'deine' _Anziehungskraft_ gefallen." Ich kicherte.

"Ich werde dann versuchen, eine bessere Kontrolle darüber zu bekommen." Wir lachten beide einen Moment leicht.

"Persönlich denke ich, dass wir alle mit etwas von ihrer Veela-Magie unser Aussehen ein bisschen einfacher gestalten können. Sie ist auch schön zu haben, weil sie ein bisschen älter ist, und obwohl sie das gleiche Erfahrungsniveau wie wir hat, denke ich, dass es einfacher ist mit deiner ‚verständnisvollen großen Schwester zu reden 'als mit deiner Mutter'. "

"Ich mag deine Mutter." Daphne schnaubte.

"Sie mag dich auch, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie unbedingt erwartet, dass wir unsere Beziehung so weiterentwickeln, wie wir es getan haben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie denkt, wir sind immer noch in der Phase 'Küssen ist umständlich'." Was offensichtlich vor einiger Zeit passiert war.

"Also habe ich deine Erlaubnis?"

"Ja, von uns allen. Traceys ist eher so, als würde sie dich"drängen", anstatt dir die Erlaubnis zu geben, die Französin in die Gruppe zu bringen. Sie mag das Mädchen wirklich." Die Tatsache, dass ihre Stimme keinerlei Eifersucht oder ähnliches zeigte, sprach Bände darüber, wie wir seit dem ersten Jahr gekommen waren.

Veelas waren bekannt für ihren sexuellen Appetit und wenn ich sie bei mir hatte, konnte ich die Mädchen zufrieden stellen. In diesem Fall müsste ich im Verlauf unserer Reise prüfen, ob wir kompatibel sind. "Es gibt noch eine letzte Sache, an die du denken sollst." Ich wartete, als sie fortfuhr. „Was du im Fahrenden Ritter getan hast, war einfach unglaublich, du hast mein Leben und das Leben von einem Dutzend anderen Menschen gerettet. Also bin ich dein. So einfach ist das. Jeder andere mit einer solchen Lebensschuld, würde mich anders behandeln. Es ist mehr als ein Spielzeug, aber ich liebe dich und du hast mir gesagt, dass es dir genauso geht. Ich möchte, dass wir unsere Magie so verbinden, wie sie es in alten Zeiten getan haben. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es nicht tue. Ich würde sehr gerne in ein paar Tagen mit dir schlafen, unsere beiden Geburtstage stehen vor der Tür und mit jedem Jahr habe ich mir mehr zwischen uns vorgestellt. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, bei mir zu sein. "

Das war ... na ja, nicht unerwartet, wir waren hormonelle Teenager und hatten zu Beginn unseres ersten Hogwarts-Jahres einen Sprung nach vorne gemacht. Soviel zur unangenehmen Küssen. Ich fand sie äußerst attraktiv, das hätte nur ein blinder Idiot übersehen. Andererseits gebe ich gerne zu, dass ich voreingenommen bin und ehrlich glaube, dass dies für alle gilt. Ich würde ihnen mehr vertrauen und mich um sie kümmern als um irgendjemanden anderen. Und das, besonders jetzt nach dem, was Daphne mir gerade erzählt hatte, schloss meine Mutter ein.

Gerade als ich darüber nachdachte, hörte ich Stöhnen aus dem Bett, Hannah und Tracey hatten sich umeinander gewickelt und hatten anscheinend ... sehr freche Träume. Ich lächelte, als Susan errötend aufwachte. "Du gehst jetzt duschen, ich sage Susan guten Morgen und wenn du willst und nicht damit beschäftigt bist, ein französisches Frühstück zu bekommen, kannst du dich uns anschließen, wenn du zurückkommst."

"Obwohl ich eher bezweifle, dass wir so weit kommen, bist du dir da sicher?" Daph grinste mich zuversichtlich an.

"Geh und hol sie dir."

Ich bezweifle, dass es für Fleur besser hätte laufen können, wenn sie es versucht hätte. Als ich die Duschtüren öffnete, stellte ich fest, dass sie sich gebeugt hatte und immer noch nackt ihre Haare wusch. Veela ... ihre Existenz ist gegenüber allen anderen Frauen irgendwie unfair. Sie war perfekt, es gab nicht mehr das Mädchen, das ich vor einem Jahr getroffen hatte, sondern eine junge Frau, die einfach ... genau das war. Perfekt. Sie war formschön, aber nicht ungesund dünn. Und jede Faser meines Wesens wollte den perfekten Arsch erkunden, der mich begrüßte, als ich hineinkam.

"Na guten Morgen Hadrian." Sagte Fleur lächelnd und stand auf, um mich anzusehen und ihre gut gerundeten Brüste zu zeigen. „Ich bin sicher, eine von den anderen hat dir von meinen Plänen für uns erzählt. Also werde ich ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich mag dich und das seit diesem Tag auf dem Balkon. Du hast mich mit deiner Immunität gegen meinen Charme beeindruckt, und bald auch ich Ich hoffe, dass du mir genug vertraust, um deine Okklumentikschilde fallen zu lassen und mich dich an deinen Erfolgen messen zu lassen. "

Ihre Messlatte war ziemlich hoch angesetzt, soviel wusste ich. Alain Delacour hatte seine Karriere in der Strafverfolgung gemacht und seine Geschichten über die Gefangennahme der "Bösen" hatten seine Töchter stark geprägt. Dann sah ich zu, wie sie plötzlich die Schultern senkte, und es gab wieder diesen Mangel an Selbstvertrauen, den Daphne erwähnt hatte.

"Aber vor allem möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich die Mädchen mit meiner Anziehungskraft getroffen habe. Ich verspreche, es nicht noch einmal zu tun." Sie holte tief Luft und war offensichtlich nicht daran gewöhnt, ihren Stolz herunter zu schlucken. Daphne hatte recht, das Mädchen wollte das wirklich. "Es tut mir wirklich leid."

»Daphne hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Es schmeichelt mir, dass du soviel von mir und den Mädchen hällst. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, können wir sehen, wohin unser Urlaub uns führt. Ich bin nicht böse. Vielleicht sollte ich es aber sein. Ich habe einige Probleme. " Hingabe... habe ich das schon mal erwähnt? "Du hast mir etwas Wertvolleres gegeben, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Blindes Vertrauen. Denn wenn sie dir nicht nachgeben." Sagte ich, sah sie anerkennend von Oben bis unten an, werden sie niemandem nachgeben." Das brachte ihr Selbstvertrauen auf die Sprünge und ich wurde mit einem hellen, glücklichen und strahlenden Lächeln des älteren Mädchens belohnt.

Sie drückte langsam und verführerisch ihren nackten Körper gegen meinen, während ihre Lippen an meinen Mundwinkeln verweilten. "Sie lieben dich, zweifle keinen Moment daran." Flüsterte sie schwer mit geröteten Wangen. "Nun viel Spaß beim Duschen." Dies war eine Herausforderung ... und ich bin nie von einer Herausforderung zurückgetreten. Vor allem nicht, seit ich gerade die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, das Mädchen zu verfolgen.

Ich war jetzt nicht wie ein Pferd ausgestattet, aber ich war gut ausgestattet und keines der Mädchen hatte sich beschwert oder mir Grund zu der Annahme gegeben, dass es mir irgendwie "mangelt". Ich ließ meine Kleidung überraschend fallen, Fleur, ich schämte mich nicht dafür, dass mein aufrechtes Glied ihren Bauch berührte. Sie lächelte leicht rot, bevor sie einen diskreten Schritt zurücktrat.

"Das werde ich, danke. Wenn du mit den Mädchen reden willst, sind sie gerade in meinem Zimmer." Sagte ich ihr.

"Ich freue mich sehr auf unseren gemeinsamen Urlaub." Sagte sie noch einmal, als sie ihr Handtuch um sich zog, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Ich ... würde dann eine lange Dusche haben und den neu auferstandenen Knochen wieder verschwinden lassen, den ich zur Schau stellte.

In einer ganz anderen Sache wurde Sirius, wie ich später beim Frühstück erfuhr, von meiner Mutter bestraft und musste sich auf Arbeit krank melden, weil er sich nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden auf einmal hinsetzen konnte. Sie würde mir nicht sagen, was genau sie getan hatte. Tracey teilte die Geschichte jedoch am nächsten Morgen, während wir uns eine Dusche teilten. Meine Mutter hatte Sirius mit einem Zauber belegt, der für die nachkommenden Black Generationen in Ehre gehalten werden würde.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Frankreich**_

Das Lustige an diesem Urlaub war, dass wir schon einmal hier waren. Naja ohne die meisten Mädchen, aber trotzdem. Das Sommerhaus der Delacours war nicht weit von den der Blacks entfernt, was wir alle lustig fanden. Während Hermine letztes Jahr hier war, war sie diesmal nicht da. Sie hatte beschlossen, Zeit mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen, die sie sowieso so selten zu sehen bekam.

Gabi war sehr enttäuscht, dass nur ich und nicht mein Bruder gekommen waren, um die Ferien dort zu verbringen. Das Mädchen erwärmte sich später langsam für mich, aber für sie und ihre Heldenverehrung ... war ich nur der falsche Bruder. Zum Glück für alle Betroffenen würde diese Anbetung bald vergehen. Daniel war zweifellos immer noch ein talentierter Zauberer. Und was er im dritten Jahr getan hat, ist mehr als genug, um jedes Veela-Mädchen zu verzaubern. Aber was er nicht ist ... ist ein mächtiger Zauberer wie Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore oder sogar Merlin. Im Gegensatz zu mir ... Es fehlt der Ehrgeiz und die Disziplin, um die harte Arbeit zu leisten, die erforderlich ist, um dieses Maß an Magie zu erreichen.

Alain, Fleurs 'Vater, ein großer, aber vernarbter Mann, der jahrelang im Aurorenkorps gearbeitet hatte, begrüßte mich herzlich. Er war beeindruckt von mir, seit ich für seine Tochter eingetreten war. Es gab auch die Tatsache, dass jedes Mal, wenn er mich ansah, ich geschworen hätte, dass er meine Gedanken las. Was mit meinen Schildern unmöglich war ... und doch. Seine vielfarbigen Augen hatten diesen „durchdringenden Effekt".

Appoline war eine atemberaubende Hexe und sah überhaupt nicht so alt aus wie sie war. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie Mitte zwanzig ist, und wenn ich nicht die Mädchen bei mir gehabt hätte und sie am Strand getroffen hätte, standen die Chancen gut, dass ich sie getroffen hätte, was wahrscheinlich an meinem Alter scheiterte.

Wie Fleur hatte sie hellblondes Haar, nur der Glanz von Silber war bei ihr viel ausgeprägter als bei Fleurs. Es gab echte silberne Haarsträhnen. Sie versuchte mich zuerst mit ihrem Charme zu testen und ich musste zugeben, dass der Zug, den er für mich erzeugte, viel stärker war als bei einer ihrer Töchter. Trotzdem blieb ich standhaft und gab nicht nach und sammelte weitere Punkte bei ihr. Sie grinste glücklich über meine scheinbare Immunität und küsste meine Wangen zum Gruß.

Fleur hatte natürlich darauf bestanden, dass wir jede Beziehung, die in diesen Ferien zwischen uns aufblühte, für uns behalten sollten, besonders vor ihrer Schwester. Veela bleiben für den größten Teil ihres frühen Lebens klein. Ihr kindlicher Körper und die fehlende Anziehungskraft schützen sie bis zur Pubertät. Dann wuchsen sie sehr plötzlich, etwas, von dem ich jetzt weiß, dass es eine sehr schmerzhafte Erfahrung ist. Fleur wollte nicht, dass ihre Schwester eifersüchtig war und sich in irgendetwas stürzte, sobald sich ihre Pubertät erreichte. Wir haben es geschafft ihr kurz nach meinen Letzten Schuljahr das Geheimnis zu verraten. Spoiler?

Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, um es zu verdienen ... aber irgendwie war ich in den Himmel gekommen. Es war die einzige Erklärung die Sinn machte. Warum sonst würden all diese atemberaubenden jungen Frauen um mich herum sein wollen? Bikinis und Rundungen soweit das Auge reichte.

Es gab zwei Dinge, an die ich mich an dieser Reise am meisten erinnere. Meine Strandspaziergänge hauptsächlich mit Fleur und ihrer Erklärung, warum sie mich wählen wollte. Und die Nacht meines Geburtstages, die ich mit Daphne am Strand verbracht habe.

Fleur hatte kein Problem damit, dass Leute sie in ihrem eisblauen Zweiteiler anstarrten, und die Frage nach der Nähe zwischen uns war sowieso an diesem Tag im Badezimmer im Grimmauldplatz überflüssig. Also ging sie neben mir, die Seite ihrer Brüste drückte sich in meinen Arm, der weiße warme Sand zwischen unseren Zehen. Wir hatten unseren privaten Teil des Strandes verlassen.

"Also warum ich?" Fragte ich sie Frei heraus

"Die Frage wäre einfacher zu beantworten, wenn du mich fragen würdest, warum mich es nicht sollte. Die Liste ist sehr kurz, das versichere ich dir." Während der gesamten Zeit, die wir mit ihr verbracht hatten, war ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Es gab Männer, die mich finster ansahen, als sie von ihrer passiven Anziehungskraft getroffen wurden. Ich wünschte, sie wären gekommen, um etwas zu versuchen. Ich wollte immer die Rolle des beschützenden Freundes spielen. Leider ... war keines meiner Mädchen jemals in solch einer Situation. Und in dem Moment, als ich Hannah sowohl Daphne als auch Tracey vorstellte, verlor ich auch sie. Jetzt saß sie wie die anderen oft in meinem Zimmer in Hogwarts. Ich habe die Erlaubnis erhalten, in meiner privaten Bibliothek sowie in einigen Kapiteln meiner Familienchronik zu stöbern. "Als ich dich das erste Mal traf ... war ich vorsichtig mit dir. Du bist mir zu Hilfe gekommen, obwohl du keinen Grund dazu hattest. Du wolltest mich deinen Freunden vorstellen. Und normalerweise hätte ich gedacht, du wolltest das zeigen." Veela, den du gerade kennengelernt hast ... aber dann hast du mir gesagt, dass sie alle Mädchen sind und ehrlich gesagt, hat mich das verwirrt. Mein Charme hatte gerade erst richtig angefangen und ich war mitten im Wachstum. Erst als mein Vater darauf hinwies, dass du Immun zu sein scheinst, da bemerkte ich etwas, das ich beinahe übersehen hätte, du hast mich auch in der Nacht bei deiner Präsentation auch zum ersten Mal beeindruckt, als du dich gegen meinen Vater gestellt hast, ohne Angst. Es gibt nur wenige Leute, die dasselbe sagen können, wenn er sie ansieht."

"Kannst du erklären, was genau du mit beeindruckt meinst?" Fragte ich neugierig.

"Jeder weiß, wie Veela Männer dazu bringen, ihnen Geschichten über ihre größten Errungenschaften zu erzählen. Aber das ist nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Ein Mann, der instinktiv stolz auf etwas ist, wird den Veela die Wahrheit sagen. In diesem Moment, wenn unsere Magie diese Männer berührt, und sie uns davon erzählen, sind wir die besten Lügendetektoren für Menschen. Wenn man als Veela-Kind aufwächst ... wird einen beigebracht, dass das andere Geschlecht bald zu einen kommt. Wir werden natürlich schön und unser Charme erledigt den Rest. Währenddessen tun wir dies oft. Dies ist sehr gefährlich, da manche Männer keine Kontrolle über sich selbst haben und es auch die Möglichkeit gibt, nicht wirklich zu wählen. Wenn also ein Mann oder eine Frau uns mit ihren Leistungen beeindrucken, erregt es uns. Diese Erregung kann alles sein für die Veela, Sexuelle Erregung bis zum völligen Verlust der geistigen Kontrolle. " Erklärte sie und seufzte am Ende.

"Bedeutung?" Ich bat um Klarstellung.

"Das heißt, wenn das, was du getan hast, groß genug ist und die Veela nicht auf eine Erklärung der Größenordnung dessen vorbereitet war, was auch immer das war, könnte sie versuchen, sich gewaltsam mit dir zu paaren. Kurz gesagt, sie oder er werden es versuchen." Vergewaltigung, dass ist es was es ist ... "Sie seufzte schwer. Sagen wir einfach, die Veela-Konklaven nehmen so etwas nicht leicht und die Bestrafung ist streng und hart. Nun, was dich betrifft, hat mein Vater Kontakte in Großbritannien. Und ich habe dich getroffen ... ich habe deinen Bruder getroffen. Eine Veela, zusätzlich zu ihren anderen Talenten, hat eine Affinität für das Gefühl magischer Kraft. Und lass mich dir nur sagen, du und dein Bruder mögt euch äußerlich ähnlich sehen, aber innerlich ... könntet ihr unterschiedlicher nicht sein. " Ich hatte das noch nie gehört, also drängte ich sie weiterzumachen.

"Kannst du versuchen es zu erklären, ich werde meine Schilde senken, wenn das auch nur ein bisschen hilft?" Bat ich sie fragend, und sie nickte zustimmend.

"Jeder fühlt sich anders an. Meine Mutter und meine Schwester fühlen sich beide wie ... Seide oder Wolle an. Magie, die nie zum Kämpfen gedacht war. Das ändert sich, wenn sich meine Mutter verwandelt. Mein Vater ... fühlt sich an wie das Feuer, vor dem du in einem kalten Winter sitzt. Bis er zur Arbeit geht,dann ändert sich das Feuer, es wird wilder, unkontrollierter, du bist meinem Vater näher als meiner Mutter, dein Bruder fühlt sich an windstillen Tagen wie ein stetiger Fluss an. Während du dich wie ein ruhiger Ozean anfühlst, solange du mit den Mädchen oder deiner Mutter zusammen bist. Wenn du mit deiner Mutter zusammen bist, wie in den letzten Tagen, ist deine Magie am ruhigsten. Ein flacher Ozean ohne Wellen. Aber sogar jetzt ... "Sie schloss die Augen, bevor sie meinen Arm losließ und ihre rechte Hand auf meine Brust legte. "Bei dem, was du als Bedrohung für deine Geheimnisse wahrnimmst, beginnt sich der Ozean zu bewegen ... es tobt, der Wind tost, aber es gibt noch mehr ... einen Wahnsinn, den du niedergedrückt hast. Ein Sturm aus Eis und Feuer den du für besondere Leute reserviert hast. " Ich nahm ihre Hand und entfernte sie schnell von meiner freiliegenden Brust. Fleurs silberne Augen flackerten wieder auf.

"Spürst du das alles von meiner Magie?" Ihr Gesicht senkte sich leicht, als würde sie sich schämen.

"Ich bin weiter eingetaucht, als ich sollte. Ich habe nicht nur die Oberfläche deiner Magie gelesen ... mangels einer besseren Erklärung habe ich mich darin eingewickelt und für einen Moment ... ich habe mir erlaubt, darin zu ertrinken."

"Bist du in Ordnung?" Frage ich sie mit besorgter Stimme.

"Deine Magie war ... wilder als ich erwartet hatte. Nach den letzten Tagen habe ich nicht erwartet, dass sie sich so verhält wie bei meinem Eindringen. Aber das verstärkt meinen Wunsch, dich besser kennenzulernen, Hadrian. Ich denke du bist sehr interessant, man muss über die Mädchen nachdenken, mit denen du dich umgibst. Ich bemerkte, dass einige Leute um uns herum uns anstarrten, als wären wir verrückte Leute. Niemand würde an die Erwähnung von Magie denken. Aber es gab diejenigen, die nah genug an unserem Gespräch waren, um jetzt verdammt noch mal ausgeflippt zu sein. Ich lächelte ihnen zu, bevor ich Fleurs Hand sanft ergriff. Wir gingen weiter, ich war noch nicht bereit, ihr den vollständigen Zugang durch meine Okklumentikschilde zu ermöglichen.

Am Abend nach dem Abendessen zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück, um in einen tiefen meditativen Zustand zu gelangen. Die Animagus-Verwandlung konnte auf zwei Arten erreicht werden. 1. war ein Trank, der dein inneres Tier nach außen drängte. Viele der Bücher, die ich gelesen hatte, waren der Meinung, dass dies das Schlimmste von beiden war, aber leider die Art und Weise, wie es bisher üblich war. Fast alle Zauberer, die mehr als die normale Zeit in ihrer Animagus-Form verbracht hatten, stellten fest, dass etwas fehlte. Etwas wie ein Funken, den sie nie finden konnten.

Ein afrikanischer Zauberer, der zwei Jahre als Gazelle in den Steppen Afrikas verbracht hatte, argumentiert, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass manchmal Magie durch ihn floss, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Der Mann benutzte später den zweiten Weg, um eine Animagus-Form zu erreichen. Die meditative Suche nach dem inneren Tier und erkannte, dass seine Form auch etwas magisch war, da er in der Lage war, magische Auren zu sehen, während er sich verwandelte. Meine Vermutung war also, dass magische Kreaturen im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung möglich waren. Die Menschen erhielten einfach keine Erlaubnis von ihren inneren Tier und waren daher nicht in der Lage, es zu erfassen. Das war der Unterschied zwischen "einem großen schwarzen Hund" und "Grimmartigen Hund".

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich meditierte. Um Okklumentik zu meistern, war es ein notwendiger Schritt, um eine vollständige Denkweise zu erreichen.

Diesmal kam ich an der Black Bibliothek vorbei und ging weiter zurück, wo sich die Essenz meiner Magie verbarg. In meiner inneren Mitte.

Ein Meer von Veilchen wirbelte und bewegte sich, als ich von einer Klippe herabblickte, eine visuelle Darstellung des Punktes ohne Wiederkehr. Unter mir war der Sturm, den Fleur erwähnt hatte. In der Grube unten eingesperrt. Ich breitete die Arme aus und ließ mich langsam nach vorne fallen, mir konnte hier nichts passieren. Das war mein Verstand, und da drinnen ... bin ich Gott.

Ich stieg durch die Wolken herab, als dicker Regen mich schnell durchnässte. Dort gab es Gras und Wälder, die die Gegend umgaben. Ich konnte kaum vor mir sehen, so stark war der Wasserschauer. Ich hörte auf, als ich ein Knurren hörte, als würde es donnern. Zwei smaragdgrüne Augen mit goldenem Rand starrten von weiter oben auf mich herab. Ein Blitz traf den Weg, als ich langsam aufwärts ging und hin und wieder ein paar Meter zurückglitt. Der Regen hatte es rutschig und schwer gemacht, aufzusteigen.

Am Ende, hinter der Baumgrenze ... versteckt von Holz und Unterholz, war etwas groß, wie ein Pferd, aber größer. Ich habe es nicht angestarrt oder bin weiter gegangen. Ich folgte den Anweisungen aus meinen Büchern. Ich ließ mich meditativ auf dem nassen Gras nieder und schloss die Augen. Dies war unser erstes Treffen und es würde nicht viel passieren. Das Tier, was auch immer es war, würde irgendwann auftauchen, um meine Anwesenheit zu spüren, aber es wäre am besten, es nicht zu stören. Was dann folgen würde, war eine Migräne nach einem heftigen raus wurf aus meinem Zentrum und ich freute mich nicht wirklich darauf, das auszuprobieren.

Zeit ist ein Fremdwort, wenn Sie in Ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt wandeln. Eine Stunde drinnen könnte eine Sekunde draußen sein. Oder was sich drinnen wie ein Tag anfühlt, kann auch nur eine Sekunde draußen sein.

Ich blieb eine Weile dort, vollkommen still und unbeweglich. Ich fühlte das Knurren näher hinter mir als starke Beine oder Pfoten? Hörbar das nasse Gras platt drückten. Es war eine starke statische Aufladung in der Luft, die die Haare in meinem Nacken aufstehen ließ.

"Hadrian?" Hörte ich eine Stimme leise flüstern. Ich grinste und hob mich langsam vom Boden ab, ohne aufzustehen.

"Ich komme wieder." Sagte ich zu dem Tier, als ich stetig, aber schnell durch meine Gedankenwelt flog, um meine Meditation zu beenden.

Ich fand Daphne angezogen auf meinem Bett sitzend vor. Ich gähnte und streckte mich, anscheinend konnte diese tiefe Meditation etwas Ruhe ersetzen. "Es ist schon Morgen." Sagte sie, ich könne mein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Ich grinste und stand zitternd auf. Meine Beine waren eingeschlafen.

"Und dir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Wir küssten uns sanft, bevor sie mich zum Bett schob.

"Du brauchst ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Die Gäste werden in ein paar Stunden hier sein, also nutze diese Zeit gut." Dann wurde sie rot und flüsterte viel leiser. "Und ich möchte, dass du heute Nacht wach bist."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Strand, Sonnenuntergang …**_

Wir sahen zu, wie die Orange in den blauen Himmel blutete, als die Sonne um uns herum unterging, ein wunderschöner Anblick. Keiner von uns trug mehr als unsere Badeanzüge und in ein paar Minuten würden wir diese nicht einmal mehr brauchen. Daphne hielt meine Hand sanft und lächelte etwas schüchtern. Das war auch nicht so schlimm und genoss die Privatsphäre eines Augenblicks zwischen uns.

Ich fühlte ihre Berührung auf meiner Wange und küsste mich sehnsüchtig so, wie wir es unzählige Male zuvor getan hatten. Nur dieses Mal ließen wir uns von den wütenden Emotionen und Hormonen im Teenager-Alter mitreißen, die wir normalerweise so sehr mühsam unterdrückt hatten.

Unsere Hände erkundeten das bekannte des anderen Körpers und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich den Knoten löste, der ihr Bikini-Oberteil zusammenhielt. Es war ein Tanz für uns. Der älteste Tanz überhaupt, und man lernt absolut jeden Schritt instinktiv kennen.

Wir waren damals so vorsichtig, sicher, dass wir den anderen brechen würden, wenn unsere Hände zu weit gingen oder etwas ein bisschen zu früh, zu hart berührten. Es war furchterregend aufregend.

Stattdessen gingen wir langsam und stetig vor, immer vorsichtig. Ich konnte nicht mit Recht sagen, wann wir nackt waren. Woran ich mich erinnere, ist die violette Magie, die um uns herumwirbelte. Eine magische Aura ... nicht nur von mir. Aber auch von dem Geburtstagskind wuchs ihr Kern wieder, nur dieses Mal ... mit diesem kleinen zusätzlichen Funken. Eine Infusion von Magie, die entstand, als ich sie zum ersten Mal mit mir teilte und sie sich selbst erlaubte nachzugeben. Sie wollte es, niemand zwang sie zu etwas ... und das war der Punkt. Das war schon immer der Punkt. Wir waren zusammen. Niemand voraus, niemand dahinter.

Die zusätzlichen Zaubersprüche, mit denen wir alles so viel lebendiger gemacht hatten, halfen. Zaubersprüche, um die Sinne zu stärken, ... mehr voneinander zu fühlen. Ein paar Lichtblitze der Magie gingen von uns aus, als wir zärtlich teilten, was wir hatten, Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Liebe, in dieser Reihenfolge. Immer.

Es war natürlich keine seltsame magische Verbindung. Verbindungen passieren nicht einfach so. Du küsst oder hast nicht nur Sex mit einem Fremden und merkst plötzlich, dass die Person dein Seelenverwandter ist. Ein Bund entsteht langsam. Er wird gepflegt und wächst langsam ... für die meisten Paare gegen Ende ihres Lebens, wenn sie eine schöne gemeinsame Lebenszeit hatten.

Das war immer noch sinnlich, sexuelle Magie. Roh ... ich weiß. Aber immer noch wahr. Von da an, es sei denn, sie hätte eine Reihe schwieriger Reinigungsrituale durchlaufen. Waren Daphne und ich verbunden. Kein Mann konnte ihr jemals so viel Vergnügen bereiten, wie ich es konnte. Dafür würde sie natürlich jedes Mal, wenn wir zusammen waren, mit einem Schuss Magie belohnt. Es war nicht viel, aber es würde ihr helfen, im richtigen Tempo stärker zu werden.

In den alten Tagen ... wurde dies für die Mutter verwendet, um ihre Kinder leichter schützen zu können. Und eines Tages ... vielleicht würde dies auch für sie und mich gelten. Vorerst ... würden wir einfach zufrieden in der Umarmung des anderen bleiben. Während wir das nachglühen der Magie genossen, die wir gerade geteilt hatten.


	13. Creatures, Runes and Numbers

**Creatures, Runes and Numbers**

Ich habe es nie ins Drachenreservat geschafft, nicht weil mir Zeit fehlte. Die Wahrheit ist, ich wollte Frankreich und Fleur einfach nicht verlassen. Also blieben wir den Rest der Ferien dort und teilten uns die Nachhilfe, die meine Mutter so bereitwillig zur Verfügung stellte. Der Ort hatte eine beruhigende Ausstrahlung und es schien leicht, in die Meditation einzusteigen. Ich hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was genau mein Tier war. Es war riesig und knurrte. Das war es so ziemlich, was ich wusste.

"Ich werde euch vermissen." Fleur sagte zu uns allen, wir umarmten einer nach den anderen dass Mädchen, sie erwiderten alle das Gefühl. Die französische Hexe war schnell die große Schwester ihrer Gruppe geworden. Obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen immer wegrennen würde, wenn die ganze Diskussion über Schönheitsprodukte geredet wurde. Im Moment waren wir in meinem Zimmer und verabschiedeten uns für die nahe Zukunft. Zumindest bis die Zeit der Ferien wieder kam.

"Bereit?" Fragte ich ruhig, kurz nachdem sie mich umarmt hatte. Fleur grinste hell, bevor sie tief Luft holte und sich auf das stählte, was kommen würde. Ich lehnte mich an ihr Ohr und flüsterte leise: "Ich habe einen tausendjährigen Basilisk getötet." Sie errötete sofort, behielt aber ihr Grinsen bei. Das war es, die Werbung des Sommers war vorbei. Keine Veela, die jemals das Äquivalent von: Ich habe einen Drachen getötet. Hatte jemals den zukünftigen Partner entkommen lassen, nicht, dass ich es gewollt hätte.

"Wir sehen uns alle in der Ferien. Und vergesst nicht zu schreiben." Sagte Fleur wieder und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Wie ich bereits sagte. Kamen wir uns sehr nahe. Ich umarmte sie erneut und trat auf meine Mutter zu. Unser Port-Schlüssel wollte gerade aktiviert werden.

"Bis bald." Sagten wir ihr.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Kings Cross, 9 ¾. 1. September**_

Wie üblich traf ich zuerst Hermine. Sie war wie immer früh gekommen und genoss den Austausch mit meinen Mädchen und ihre Nacherzählung unserer Sommerferien an einem atemberaubenden Strand in Frankreich, was unseren Lieblingsbücherwurm zumindest ein wenig eifersüchtig machte, nicht beschlossen zu haben, wieder zu uns zu kommen.

"Tante Cissa." Sagte ich und breitete meine Arme aus, was die überraschte ältere Frau leicht grinsen ließ, bevor sie die Umarmung warm erwiderte.

"Schau, wie du wächst. Zweifellos Charlus 'Blut." Sagte sie, nachdem sie mich aufmerksam angesehen hatte.

"Du siehst selbst sehr gut aus." Ihr Grinsen wurde zu einem Lächeln, bevor sie mir auf die Schulter schlug.

"Ein Charmeur, genau wie dein Großvater." Ich gluckste und sah dann, dass Draco mit seinem Vater herüberkam. Dracos Verdienst war, dass er nicht zu den guten alten Lucius rannte, nach seiner Lektion in Sachen Demut, die ich ihm beigebracht hatte.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?" Ich fragte sie freundlich, nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

"Ungefähr so gut wie gewöhnlich." Was bedeutete, dass Lucy immer noch gespannt auf die Rückkehr seines Meisters wartete, damit er ihn wieder absaugen konnte. Es bedeutete auch, dass ihre Versuche, entweder seine ... oder die Meinung seines Sohnes zu ändern, bis jetzt völlig gescheitert waren. Ich begrüßte sie höflich, wie es von mir erwartet wurde. Draco, weil wir Mitbewohner waren und solange er nett spielte ... ich es ebenso tat. Und Lucius, weil ich immer noch eine Schachpartie spielte, tatsächlich mehrere. Und im Moment hatte keiner meiner Gegner eine Idee, dass sie spielen würden.

Nachdem ich den Rest der Eltern und meine ankommenden Freunde begrüßt hatte, war es wieder an der Zeit, sich von meiner Mutter zu verabschieden. Ich würde sie weiterhin stolz machen. Nur so konnte ich ihr die Erziehung mit all dem Wissen zurückzahlen, das ich jemals brauchen würde.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Hogwarts Express**_

Den größten Teil unserer Reise las ich im Buch über die Flüche und Schutzzauber der Perenelles. Sowie Nicholas 'Alchemiebuch, das auch eine Anleitung zu Verzauberungen und deren Anwendung enthielt. Ich war weit gekommen, seit ich sie erhalten hatte. Aber es schien, dass jedes Mal, wenn ich das Ende der Bücher erreichte, es automatisch an Größe zunahm. Die ursprünglichen 2 Bücher hatten sich inzwischen in 4 geteilt. Macht Sinn, nicht wahr? Das Paar ist 800 Jahre alt. Es würde also natürlich eine Weile dauern, bis ich aufholen würde.

In einem anderen Punkt gewann Theodore eine Partie Schach gegen Susan und verlor dann erneut gegen Daphne. Blaise las über Kampfzauber für die bevorstehenden U17-Duellmeisterschaften und Tracey. Nun, Tracey tat, was sie immer getan hatte. Sie war müde geworden und döste an meiner Schulter. Etwas von dem rhythmischen Zittern des Zuges wiegte sie nur in den Schlaf. Gähnend gesellte ich mich bald zu ihr und bekam ein Auge zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wieder aufstand, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Jemand muss gewunken haben, wer auch immer das war, denn im nächsten Moment glitt es auf. "Hallo allerseits. Luna bestand darauf, dass wir hierher kamen, um euch zu besuchen." Das junge Mädchen grinste alle an, als ich versuchte, den Schlaf von meinen Augen zu reiben.

"Kannst du bitte die Leute bitten, leiser zu sein? Ich versuche hier zu schlafen." Beklagte Tracey sich weithin gähnend. In diesem Moment begann das Fenster von außen zu gefrieren.

"Was zur Hölle?" Fragte Hannah und versuchte etwas zu sehen, während ich zu Luna starrte.

"Ist es das, was ich denke?" Fragte ich sie ernst, sie gab mir ein Nicken der Bestätigung.

Das Gefühl der Verzweiflung breitete sich aus, als die knochige Hand des Dementors die Tür aufmachte. Das Letzte, was ich vor dem Spruch hörte, war, dass Luna Cho davon erzählte. Dass sie es niemandem erzählen sollte.

Die Erinnerungen an meinen Sommer überfluteten mich. Die Erinnerung an meine Magie und meinen Körper, die sich mit Daphnes vermischten, erfüllte mich schnell.

"Expecto Patronum." Knurrte ich. Die silberne Schlange schien sich um mich zu winden. Ich wusste, dass diese Dementoren hier waren, um nach Pettigrew zu suchen, aber wenn sie nicht bemerkt hätten, dass seine Rattenform aus Askaban herausrutschte, hätte ich nicht wirklich gesehen, wie sie ihn in einem Zug voller glücklicher und aufgeregter Kinder finden sollten.

Ich sah ... nein starrte den Dementor an, der vor mir erschien. Ein Teil von mir ... ein unerklärlicher Teil hatte das Gefühl, ich schulde der dunklen Kreatur eine Schuld aus Schmerz und Blut, als hätte es mir in der Vergangenheit ernsthaft Unrecht getan.

Das 'Ding' holte tief rasselnd Luft. Es war der Versuch, etwas von mir zu "ziehen", aber es gelang ihm nur, meinen Patronus zu fühlen und zu lokalisieren. Bis heute konnte ich nicht sagen, was mich dazu bewegt hat, das zu tun, was ich getan habe. Vielleicht war es das Gefühl einer Schuld in der Luft. Oder vielleicht ... war es nur mein Black Erbe, das feststellte, dass diese Kreatur versuchte, meine Familie anzugreifen.

Unabhängig davon hob ich meine Hand darauf zu. "Sag mir ... hast du jemals Verzweiflung gefühlt?" Bevor die Kreatur überhaupt einen Moment Zeit hatte, über den Basilisk Patronus nachzudenken, stürzt sich mein Patronus von mir aus in den Dementor. Es sank mit seinen Reißzähnen in die von Maden zerfressene Robe. Dann beobachtete ich, wie mein Patronus den Dementor wiederholt hin und her auf den Boden des Korridors knallte. Ich kniete nieder, als mein Patronus zu Ende schimmerte, als das dunkle chaotische Wesen wieder aufzusteigen begann. Ich fühlte die Kälte ... und mein Glück ließ nach, bevor ich meinen Birnenstab wieder ausstreckte. "Ich frage mich, was passiert ... wenn ich das tue?" Der Dementor blieb plötzlich stehen, als er spürte, wie die Spitze des Zauberstabs unter seine Robe griff.

"Sag mir ... hast du Angst?" Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, als ich erklärte: "Expecto Patronum." Noch einmal über die Familie nachdenken, meine Mutter ... die Mädchen. Mein Sommer. Es war alles noch so frisch.

Ein Lichtblitz füllte den Korridor und das Abteil. Und ein Schrei, einer Todesfee gleich brach aus der Kreatur vor mir hervor, als kleine Lichtspitzen es von innen zu durchdringen schienen, bevor es mit einer Explosion von Magie implodierte und nur seinen Umhang zurückließ. "Incendio." Ich fing an, den Stoff brennen zu sehen. Ein Teil von mir ... wollte es anprobieren. Ich meine es ernst. Wer kann wirklich sagen, dass er einen Umhang der Dementoren getragen hat? Aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Wer weiß, was mir das antun könnte ...

Ich drehte mich um und sah meine Freunde mich anlächeln. Luna wurde bald um meine Front gewickelt. Das arme Mädchen brauchte dringend Freunde. Und ob meine Magie und ihre Ankunft hier irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür waren. Sie war wirklich eine Art Seherin. Was bedeutete, dass sie vor Jahren in Okklumentik hätte unterrichten werden sollen. Kein Wunder, dass sie so seltsam war. Egal, ob sie die Möglichkeiten der Gegenwart, der Zukunft oder der Realität sah. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass alles, was es war, für sie immer furchtbar verwirrend gewesen sein musste. Ich beschloss an diesem Tag im Zug, ihr die Geisteswissenschaften beizubringen. Es war immer gut, einen Seher in der Nähe zu haben.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Hogwarts**_

Cho Chang verhielt sich ein bisschen anders als in den Vorjahren. Ich merkte schnell, dass sie tatsächlich versuchte, mit mir zu flirten. Ich machte schnell klar, dass ich mehr als genug Mädchen in meinem Leben hatte und in keiner Weise daran interessiert war, weitere hinzuzufügen. Zumal ich wusste, dass sie immer noch mit einem Hufflepuff namens Cedric Diggory zusammen war. Um mir ihren Dank für meinen Schutz im Zug zu zeigen, bot sie eine sehr ähnliche Lösung an wie die, die Hermine im ersten Jahr vorschlug. Das war natürlich, um ihre Augen und Ohren für etwas Seltsames in ihrem Haus offen zu halten. Natürlich ... sagte ich zu.

Währenddessen erzählte Weasley, wie mein Bruder einen echten körperlichen Patronus beschworen hatte, um die Dementoren aus ihren Abteil zu schicken, und ließ mich meinem Bruder ein stolzes kleines Nicken geben, das er mit einem Grinsen bestätigte.

Weiter geht's ... Dumbledore warnte natürlich vor Peter Pettigrew und der Möglichkeit, dass er nach Hogwarts kommen und sich an den Potters und Daniel rächen wollte. Daher die Notwendigkeit unserer neuesten Wachen und Wächter. Unser lieber Schulleiter hatte Hogwarts erfolgreich in Askaban verwandelt.

Wenn dieser kleine Stunt nicht schlimm genug war, begrüßte er auch unseren neuesten Lehrer ... einen gewissen Remus Lupin. Nun, während viele meinen Hass auf diesen Kerl bisher nicht verstanden, war es eine ganz einfache Sache. Er hat meiner Schwester gedroht.

Es war zum 3. Geburtstag meiner Schwester eingeladen worden und ist mit einem Geschenk aufgetaucht ... allerdings nicht für sie, oh nein. Er hat stattdessen etwas für meinen Bruder mitgebracht. Das Schlimmste war jedoch nicht das Geschenk, sondern das, was ich an diesem Abend mitbekommen habe, als er und James Potter dachten, niemand würde zuhören.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Rückblende**

Remus und James saßen im Wohnzimmer von Potter Manor vor dem Feuer und tranken, was ich heutzutage als Feuerwhiskey kenne. Sie müssen gedacht haben, dass ich ins Bett gegangen bin oder vielleicht bei Mutter und Lily geblieben bin.

Aber die Luft um sie herum war dick wie eine Ziegelmauer und es wurde nicht wirklich geredet. Das meiste, worüber sie damals sprachen, hing mit Lilys Arbeit in Hogwarts, den Klassen und der Schule zusammen. Und wie sie mit all dem fertig wurde.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es damals noch steinig war. Ich weiß natürlich, dass Rosy keine geplante Schwangerschaft war. Meine Schwester würde erwachsen werden, um es auch zu realisieren. Aber wie konnte sie es nur sein? Es geschah so wie Daniel und ich. Wenn die Potters erregt waren, trieben sie es wie die Karnickel. Anscheinend ohne die Anwendung der grundlegendsten Menge des gesunden Menschenverstands. Ich würde gerne glauben, dass gesunder Menschenverstand in der Zauberer-Welt eine echte Sache ist. Lily Evans hätte nie James Potters Kind austragen sollen. Stattdessen hätte sie vielleicht etwas Wertvolles mit ihrem Leben anfangen können. Komm schon, sie ist eine Hexe. Sie wird eine Weile da sein. Kein Grund, sich frühzeitig niederzulassen.

Ich beobachtete die beiden Männer eine Weile, während ich meinen Kopf neigte, damit ich durch die leicht geöffnete Tür mehr sehen konnte.

"Du hilfst nicht, Moony." Erklärte James mit einem schweren Seufzer.

„Es soll nicht helfen, es soll deine Augen öffnen. Sie wird ein Hindernis für Daniel sein. Eine Ablenkung, die niemals das Licht der Welt erblicken hätte sollen. Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, du hättest vorsichtiger sein sollen ... oder zumindest dafür sorgen müssen. " Sagte Remus ihm, als er sich in den bequemen Sessel zurücklehnte

"Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass man magische Kinder nicht abtreiben kann. Ihre Magie würde nicht nur den Arzt töten, der es versucht, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich auch das Kind und die Mutter."

"Kollateralschaden. Es ist wie Albus sagt, Krone. Das Wohl der Vielen überwiegt die Not der Wenigen. Daniel wird das Licht gegen den Dunklen Lord führen und als Sieger hervorgehen! Was ist 1 Kind und eine Muggel- Geborene Hexe im Vergleich dazu? Man wird sich immer daran erinnern, dass wir ihn großgezogen haben ... ihn trainiert haben. "

Sein Leben ... natürlich. War in dem Moment verwirkt, als die Worte an diesem Tag seine Lippen verließen. Lily ... sie versuchte es. Und obwohl ich mich in Bezug auf sie nicht sonderlich gut fühle, kann ich ihren Versuch, ihre Söhne mit einen Blutschutz zu beschützen, zumindest begrüßen. Aber niemand auf dieser oder einer anderen Welt kann davon sprechen, meine Schwester zu verletzen. 

**Rückblende Ende**

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Vorerst konnte die Rache warten. Während ich wieder gesund war, war ich nicht zu meinem gewohnten Selbst zurückgekehrt. Eine Krankheit wie Drachenpocken ist nicht etwas, das man einfach wegsteckte. Währenddessen wurde Astoria Greengrass nach Slytherin sortiert und setzte sich schnell grinsend neben ihre Schwester. Glücklich, wieder vereint zu sein, nachdem sie solange voneinander getrennt waren.

Später an diesem Abend wagte es niemand in Slytherin, Tracey und Daphne zu befragen, die sich mir in meinem Zimmer anschlossen. Niemand fragte, warum sie nicht in ihr Zimmer gingen. Wir kannten die Regeln und würden vorsichtig sein, wenn wir sie brechen würden. Aber nicht so offensichtlich würde es uns oder sogar Professor Snape in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Der Mann war nicht gerade ein ausgeglichener Mensch, aber auch er hatte immer versucht, mir beim Lernen zu helfen. Studien, die im Begriff waren, viel komplizierter zu werden.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass wir uns alle für Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe entschieden haben. Der dritte Grund war der Respekt vor Professor Kesselbrand, der allgemein als einer der besten Experten für magische Kreaturen in Europa galt. Es war äußerst enttäuschend, von seiner Pensionierung zu hören. Das wilde beißende Buch ... obwohl es interessant war, war es eindeutig nicht sein Stil gewesen. Jetzt wussten wir warum. Hagrid, der "sanfte" Halbriese, sozusagen ... Ich seufzte. Zumindest würden sich uns später Susan und Hannah für Alte Runen anschließen. Natürlich war die erste Stunde eine Katastrophe. Ich gebe Draco nicht einmal die Schuld für das, was er getan hat. Ich hätte die Gelegenheit auch gerne genutzt, wenn ich die Chance gehabt hätte!

Die meisten ... oder besser gesagt alle bis auf einen Slytherin blieben zurück und beobachteten die Hippogreifen. Daniel ging es ziemlich gut, da ich wusste, dass die Potters mindestens einen Greifen auf ihrem Anwesen hatten, war ich nicht überrascht. Sie verneigten sich und Daniel machte sogar einen Ausflug über den See, bevor er zurückkam. Es war alles sehr schön, Schön und voller Sonnenschein. Aber hier endete das "Schöne". Ich befahl fast allen, die noch nie in ihrem Leben einer magischen Kreatur begegnet waren, hinter mir zu bleiben und sich nicht den extrem gefährlichen Kreaturen zu nähern. Respektlosigkeit in irgendeiner Form, zur falschen Zeit blinzeln, den Rücken kehren, lachen kann dich töten ... und während die Kreaturen, die Hagrid ausgesucht zu haben schien, nicht besonders böse wirkten, war es falsch sie vorzuführen. Für jemanden, der neu in diesem Fach ist, waren Hippogreife meiner Meinung nach viel zu gefährlich.

Der Rest des Jahres begann erwartungsgemäß mit vielen langweiligen Gesprächen über die Unterrichtsziele. Alte Runen und Arithmantik erhielten jeweils eine ausführliche Broschüre über alle Feinheiten des Fidelius-Zaubers. Die erste erhielt eine vollständige Runen-Karte und alle Verbindungen, die hergestellt werden mussten, damit der Bann funktionierte. Während die zweite alle Zahlen über die benötigte Zauberkraft enthielt. Individuelle Runen-Stärke was benötigt wird und der beste Weg, den Zauber durchzuführen. Es war eine Arbeit, die die Schüler am ende des Schuljahres abgeben sollten. Welches war genau das, was ich von ihnen wollte. Ich würde in der Klasse anwesend sein, durchschnittlich arbeiten, aber meine U.T.Z früher ablegen.

"Professor?" Fragte ich während der ersten Stunde, Alter Runen.

"Mr. Black. Was ist los? Jetzt schon Fragen" Ich lächelte sie an. Babblings Ruf war hervorragend und ich hatte das Glück, dass sie mich unterrichtete. Leider kannte ich die meisten, wenn nicht sogar alles, was sie mir beibringen konnte.

"Ich möchte, dass sie sich das hier anschauen" Ich hielt das Notizbuch hin. Sie wollte es greifen, bevor ich es etwas weiter wegzog. "Ihr Wort, dass Sie zuerst mit mir darüber sprechen werden? Nicht der Schulleiter oder sonst jemand, vorab davon erfährt? Es ist wichtig. Und Sie werden verstehen. Ich bitte nicht um Ihren magischen Eid oder irgendetwas. Nur um Ihr Wort." Für sie ... so wurde mir von ihren Schülern gesagt: bedeutet es das gleiche.

"Sehr gut, Mr. Black." Sie nahm es und ich holte die Mädchen ein, die sich unterhielten und sich Gedanken über die bevorstehenden Weihnachtsferien und Pläne machten.

Mein "Gespräch" mit Vector verlief fast genauso. Beide Hexen hatten mich nicht enttäuscht.

Wir drei trafen uns drei Tage später am späten Abend in Professor Babblings persönlichen Gemächern. Beide Notizblöcke lagen auf einem Schreibtisch neben dem Raum, während die beiden Frauen jeweils eine Tasse Tee genossen, während sie darauf warteten, dass ich Platz nahm. "Guten Abend Professoren." Ich dachte, dass mich eine menge Fragen erwarten würden. Stattdessen bewegte Professor Babbling ihren Zauberstab an die Wand und zeichnete eine dünne Linie. Ich dachte nicht viel darüber nach, bis sich die Wände plötzlich mit Runen-Magie überzogen.

Für mich war es natürlich wie schon früher an der Zeit, die Dinge zu verlangsamen. Ablesen der Runen und der verwendeten Leistungsstufen. Dies schien auf Futhark-Runen zu beruhen, einem Liebling der relativ jungen Hogwarts-Lehrerin.

Sie hatten nichts übermäßig Gefährliches getan. Oder in der Tat alles, was nicht innerhalb eines Augenblicks rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Es war ein Runen-Muster um den Raum zu erwärmen. Solche wurden normalerweise von Hexen benutzt, um einen Muggel-Ofen zu ersetzen. Nur dieser schien direkt mit dem Raum verbunden zu sein, in dem wir uns gerade befanden.

Also musste ich arbeiten. Das Muster an und für sich war einfach genug, die einzige Frage war, was man damit anfangen sollte. Ich hätte es einfach abbrechen können, bevor es vollständig aktiviert war. Aber wo wäre der Spaß dabei? Wenn ich wollte, dass sie mich als Meister betrachten, musste ich etwas auffälligeres tun.

Mal schauen. Die Energie ein wenig unterbrechen. Da die Magie umleiten.

Sie beobachteten, wie Runen mit meinen sich bewegenden Händen im Takt glühten, sich drehten und wandten, während sich magische Gruppen bildeten und die an der Wand gemalten überschrieben. Ich musste nur vorsichtig sein, um es aktiv zu halten, bis die ganze Sache vorbei war. Mein Runen-Zweig soll die Dinge nicht endlos am Laufen halten. Dafür gab es die Gravur. Und während die Professoren leichte Kratzer unter der farblosen Tinte eingraviert zu haben schienen, dachte ich wirklich nicht, dass sie es schätzen würden, wenn ich neue Runen-Pfade in die Wände brenne.

Das ätherische Violett wirbelte um uns herum und dann ... sahen beide Frauen auf ihre Tassen hinunter, als ihre Tees anfingen leicht zu sprudeln.

"Dafür ist gesorgt." Vector lachte scherzhaft. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Charlus sein Geschenk an seinen Sohn weitergegeben hat ... geschweige denn an sein Enkelkind."

"Wir ebenfalls nicht." Sagte ich einfach, als das Leuchten, das meine Augen erreicht hatte, zweifellos zu Ende ging und die Magie auf meiner Stirn nachließ. "Ich und meine Familie würden es schätzen, wenn dies nicht diesen Raum verlassen würde." Sie lächelten, hoben ihren Zauberstab und umkreisten ihn für einen Moment, bevor sie sie in den Tempel des anderen setzten. Es gab eine kleine magische Schwankung, dann grinsten sie wie Schulmädchen. Was, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, etwas beunruhigend war.

"Ich wollte das schon eine Weile probieren." Bemerkte die dunkelhaarige Professorin Vector . Erst dann bemerkte ich die kleinen Runen an den Seiten jedes Kopfes. Sie waren kaum zu bemerken ... aber da. Es war eine Art Schutzrune, aber zu meiner Überraschung konnte ich es nicht genau benennen. Was bedeutet. Dass es neu geschaffen wurde.

"Stellen Sie sich das als eine Art Erinnerung an den Fidelius Zauber vor." Sagte Professor Babbling einfach.

"Nun zur Meisterschaft. Ich glaube, wir könnten es versuchen. Wenn wir oder auch du irgendwann das Gefühl haben sollten, dass du dich selbst überanstrengst. Endet es."

"Deal." Sagte ich und streckte meine Hand aus und schüttelte sie beide. Es endete natürlich nie. Warum sollte es, ich war buchstäblich dafür geboren worden.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Etwas später...**

Ich hatte eine ganze Weile in meinem Zimmer gesessen. Das zweite Wochenende des Jahres und Susan hielten einen Überraschungsangriff für eine gute Idee. Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausgemacht hätte. Wir rollten gerade im Bett herum und gaben gelegentlich ein Stöhnen von uns, als ich ein leises Knallen neben mir hörte.

"Meister Hadrian, Sir?" Fragte Dobby.

"Wirklich schlechtes Timing, Dobby, was ist los?"

"Miss Hermy bat darum, zu Ihnen zu kommen, Sir." Ich seufzte. Ich hatte sie früher erwartet und wusste genau, warum sie gekommen war. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Hermine würde enttäuscht gehen. Der Hippogreif, so hatte ich Malfoy prahlen hören, sollte getötet werden. Natürlich wollte das Ministerium zuerst eine Anhörung durchführen. Aber es war alles andere als entschieden. Es gefiel mir nicht, da ich das Gefühl hatte, dass die Kreatur selbst sehr wenig Schuld an dem hatte, was passiert war. Ich würde abwarten, was Dumbledore vorhatte. Wenn er nicht komplett für die Welt verloren wäre. Er würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, um seinen Fehler zu beheben und Hagrids Position wieder von ihm zu nehmen.

"Ich werde bleiben." Sagte Susan und fuhr mit ihrer Hand sanft durch meine Haare.

"Danke, Susan. Bring sie her Dobby." Wir standen auf, als Dobby gerade verschwand, schwang ich meinen Birnenstab, um das Porträt von Slytherin mehr aus Reflex als alles andere zu verbergen. Während ich spürte, wie Susans Schilfrohr Zauberstab auf meine Roben klopfte, um sie zu glätten. Das habe ich dann auch für sie getan. So war der zerzauste Blick verschwunden.

"Hey Hadrian, Susan."

"Hermine." Der Rotschopf neben mir lächelte.

"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Zuhause." Sagte ich, eine kleine Umarmung anbietend, die das Buschhaarige Mädchen in der Art zurückbrachte.

"Nicht ganz so bescheiden." Grinste sie mich an.

"Ich denke darüber nach, es mit einem Schwimming Pool aufzurüsten. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es erlaubt ist, also muss ich es zuerst mit Professor Snape klären." Das ist wahr. Wir hatten genug für diese Art von Verwandlung gelernt. Obwohl es den meisten meiner Jahrgangskollegen höchstwahrscheinlich nie in den Sinn kommen würde, etwas so Großes auszuprobieren. Ehrgeiz ... ist keine schlechte Sache. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung macht es dich nicht böse, an Slytherin zu glauben. In Slytherin zu sein bedeutet, reich zu sein. Was natürlich für mich gilt.

"Bitte setz dich, kann ich dir etwas anbieten?" Hermine schüttelte sanft den Kopf, bevor sie sich setzte.

"Ich nehme an, du weißt warum ich hier bin?"

"Das tue ich, und ich hoffe, du wirst dir meine Meinung dazu anhören." Diese Aussage ließ sie den Kopf hängen. Sie war klug genug zu wissen, dass ich ihr schon nein gesagt hatte.

"Daniel ... hat auch nein gesagt." Das war eine Überraschung. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sie wenigstens informiert hätte.

"Magische Kreaturen sind extrem gefährlich. Etwas wie ein Greifen oder ein Hippogreif wird dich verletzen, wenn man sie nur falsch ansieht. Verdammt, sie verteidigen sich direkt, wenn sie etwas falsches in deinen Augen sehen. Es ist absolut undenkbar, dies Drittklässlern in der ersten Stunde zu zeigen. Du kennst das Bewertungssystem in Hinblick auf Magische Kreaturen des Ministeriums? " Das Mädchen nickte. "Findest du es angemessen, dass Schüler, die noch nie mit einer magischen Kreatur interagiert haben, eine Stufe-3-Bedrohung gegenüber standen? Das Jahr sollte klein anfangen, Diricawls, Feen und vielleicht sogar ein geflügeltes Pferd. Sie alle können Schüler verletzen, ohne tatsächlich bleibende Schäden zu hinterlassen, also ... womit einen die eigentliche "Pflege" beigebracht werden konnte. Lehrer und Eltern lassen solche Verletzungen in der Regel zu und lassen sie ohne Gefahr für das Tier durchgehen, denn niemand hätte ernsthafte Schäden anrichten können. Glaubst du, Malfoy hätte dies versucht, wenn er mit den Hufen geschlagen worden wäre? Glaubst du, er hätte es versucht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Hagrid nicht eingreift? Malfoy ist ein Arschloch. Und er bekommt keine Hilfe von mir. Aber er ist auch schlau und weiß, wie man das System spielt. Als er die Kreatur sah, die keinen Platz in der ersten Klasse hatte, hasste er Hagrid aus Prinzip, weil er ein Halbblut ist. Also nutzte er seine Chance und zugegebenermaßen. Es könnte der erste echte Slytherin-Zug sein, den ich von ihm gesehen habe und bin beeindruckt von dem Jungen. "

"Aber ... aber Hagrid ist ... ich möchte nicht, dass er seinen Job verliert." Ich seufzte und sah Susan um Hilfe an, als ich Tränen sah, die bald zu fallen drohten.

"Ich mag Hagrid auch. Die meisten Hufflepuffs tun es. Er ist lustig und hat einige großartige Geschichten aus dem Wald. Hannah und ich waren beide auf einen Tee in seiner Hütte." Sagte sie und setzte sich neben Hermine, während sie einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, um sie zu trösten. "Aber was er tat, war unentschuldbar. Er erlaubte einer Klasse freien Zugang zu nicht einem, sondern zu 3 Hippogreifen. Er schaffte es Malfoy zu helfen, aber was wäre, wenn Harry die Slytherins nicht zurückgehalten hätte? Wie viele hätten verletzt werden können, weil sie es einfach nicht getan hatten. Egal was passiert, der Schulleiter wird nicht zulassen, dass Hagrid einfach rausgeschmissen wird, aber es ist besser für ihn, die Kursarbeit und deren Fortschritt zu studieren, bevor er beschließt, einen ausgewachsenen Drachen in den Vordergrund einer Klasse zu stellen.

"Was wäre, wenn es Rosys erster Tag in dem Fach gewesen wäre?" Ich sagte es Hermine vorsichtig. "Ich hätte die Kreatur selbst geköpft, bevor die Schüler auf dem Rückweg jemals das Schloss erreicht hätten und Hagrid hatte vor Sonnenuntergang ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten. Rechne mit seinen Segen, da seine Familie nicht so alt ist, wie die meinige. Aber Geld öffnet Türen. Und Lucius hat etwas zu verschenken. " Ich seufzte, die meisten meiner Argumente im Laufe der Jahre schlossen ein: Wenn meine Schwester ... Es ist nicht einmal meine Schuld, weißt du? Genau das steht im Regelwerk für große Brüder: "Muss übervorsichtig und manchmal peinlich sein." "Es gibt Bücher über Verfahren unter ähnlichen Umständen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das Ministerium zuhören würde, aber ich kann sie zumindest auf die Bücher hinweisen."

Sie stand auf, um mich zu umarmen und flüsterte einen Dank, bevor sie ging.

"Sie werden nicht zuhören." Bemerkte Susan, nachdem Hermine durch meinen Geheimgang in Richtung der großen Halle gegangen war.

"Nein ... nein, werden sie nicht. Aber sie versteht noch nicht, wie das britische Ministerium funktioniert. Recht ... ist hier nur ein Wort. Die größeren Kassen gewinnen. Genau so ist es hier." Sie grinste mich an.

"Vielleicht kannst du das eines Tages ändern." Ich hielt sie fest, aber sie musste das verstehen.

"Als ich sagte, ich würde nicht hier bleiben ... ich habe es so gemeint. Ich muss nicht hier leben, um meine Mutter sehen zu können. Und es sei denn, ihr vier entscheidet euch, trotz allem zu bleiben. Ich habe keinen Grund dazu." Ich überlege sogar, wie das Land weiter zerfallen kann. "

"Du wirst uns nicht mehr los." Sagte sie nur auf den Zehen stehend, bevor sie mich küsste.

"Nein, nicht wenn ich es wenigstens ändern kann." Sagte ich ihr grinsend. Sie nickte, bevor sie mich zum Bett schob.

"Nun ... wo waren wir?" Fragte Susan und kletterte verführerisch auf mich. Ruhe im Irrenhaus ...


	14. To Conquer Fear

**_**To Conquer Fear**_**

Die folgende Woche verlief ruhig. Während Ronald Weasley hier und da über Slytherins sprach und wie sie anfingen, ihr Quidditch-Team komplett zu überholen und wie dumm es war. Ich habe es genossen zu sehen, wie Hermine und Daniel ihn dafür mieden oder es zumindest versuchten.

Was das Quidditch-Team selbst betrifft ... nun, ich hatte beschlossen, in diesem Jahr zu spielen. Meine Familie war gesund und ich sah keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun. Obwohl ... um ganz ehrlich zu sein, während ich das Spiel liebe, genieße ich das Fliegen mehr als das Spielen. Aber wenigstens würde Slytherin einen Sucher haben, der meinen kleinen Bruder herausforden würde, was wirklich der wichtigste Teil der Sache war. Ich hätte die Position als Jäger zumindest vorgezogen, aber was sollte ich tun? Es war immer noch Zeit im nächsten Jahr.

Nebenbei bemerkt, ich musste meine beiden Vertrauten zu meiner Mutter nach Hause schicken. Mia, weil sie nicht frei fliegen konnte, während sich die Dementoren frei bewegten. Und Lutain, weil ... nun wirklich derselbe Grund. Seine üblichen Jagdausflüge in den Wald waren seit unserer Rückkehr ins Schloss oft abgebrochen oder ganz abgesagt worden.

Deshalb habe ich ihm natürlich keinen bösen Willen entgegengebracht, als er erklärte: _"Meister, ich möchte nach Hause in die Höhle zurückkehren. Diese Kreaturen machen mich krank."_

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Susan mich gewarnt, dass ein ernstes Gespräch auf mich zukommen würde. Da wir in der Schule waren und Privatsphäre schwer zu bekommen war, zumindest für die beiden meiner Mädchen, die nicht in Slytherin waren. Hannah und Susan waren nicht glücklich. Ich hatte das erwartet und musste einen Weg finden, um auch mit ihnen mehr Zeit zu verbringen. Tracey hatte klargestellt, dass sie mich am Heiligabend an ein Bett fesseln würde, wenn ich versuchen würde, sie abzulehnen. Was ich natürlich nicht vorhatte. Sie war sehr gnädig darüber gewesen, dass Daphne zuerst dran war, da sie auch zuerst gefragt hatte.

Der angenehme Frieden der Monotonie, der in unserer ersten Woche im Schloss eingesetzt hatte, wurde bald darauf gewaltsam unterbrochen, als ein bestimmter Professor beschloss, dass es eine gute Idee sein könnte, dass jeder seiner größten Angst gegenüber stehen sollte. Ich meine, hört sich das nicht nach Spaß an? Wolltest du nicht schon immer, dass die gesamte Schule weiß, wovor du dich am meisten fürchtest?

Manchmal ist es schwer zu sagen, ob Hogwarts eine Schule oder eine Irrenanstalt ist. Wer stellt diese Leute ernsthaft ein? Warte ... Ich habe den Fehler im System gefunden. Lass nicht zu, dass der senile, verrückte alte Mann den Laden regiert ... ja, das könnte einfach funktionieren.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**_

Sie waren aufgeregt ... ich meine, sie sind Gryffindors, aber immer noch. Sie können sich in ihrer Freizeit ihren Ängsten stellen! Sei mutig ... sei ein Idiot. Tu es einfach weg von mir. Kein Grund, die ganze Schule in die Irre zu führen. Es gab nur eine Sache in der magischen Gemeinschaft, die schlimmer war, als den Namen der Dunklen Lords am Esstisch zu erwähnen. Und das war die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts.

Lupin hielt sich sicherlich für einen großartigen Lehrer, als er seinen Zauberstab schwang und im Hintergrund Musik spielte. Zumindest schienen viele der Schüler positiv zu reagieren. Ich denke, es hatte einen Sinn. Die Musik sollte dich daran erinnern, dass dies nicht ernst gemeint war, dass es nicht real war. Was auch immer der Irrwicht dir gezeigt hat ... war genau das. Der Mechanismus zur Verteidigung der Kreaturen. Und in keiner Weise eine tatsächliche Bedrohung. Das macht die Kreatur natürlich nicht weniger gefährlich.

Viele der Dinge, die auftauchten, waren ziemlich einfach, übergroße langbeinige haarige Spinnen, verdammte Geister, magische Kreaturen wie Vampire und Todesfeen. Dies waren Kinder und die schlimmsten Befürchtungen, die näher beschrieben worden wären, als ob existenzielle Krisen noch in ihrer Zukunft stünden.

Malfoy weigerte sich vehement, einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen. Ich hätte mir Dinge vorstellen können, aber ich schwöre, er schaute immer wieder zu mir herüber, was ich nur als Ausdruck völligen Grauens beschreiben kann. Wärmt das Herz wirklich ... um zu wissen, dass ich jemanden beeinflusst habe. Sowohl Blaise als auch Theo grinsten Malfoy wild an, bevor er sich schnell abwandte.

Hermine wurde von McGonagall gesagt, dass sie in allen Prüfungen durchgefallen ist. Ron bekam die Spinne, Theo sah einen Troll, Blaise sah seine Mutter auf dem Boden anscheinend getötet. Sowohl Trace als auch Daphne hatten einen Mantikor als ihre größte Angst. Dies geht auf eine gute Nacht Geschichte zurück, die Cyrus Greengrass den Mädchen einmal erzählte, als sie viel jünger waren und die nicht allzu gut ankam. Neville hatte das Pech, dass seine Angst vor Professor Snape für alle sichtbar wurde und löste sich beinahe in Tränen auf, bevor er wagemutig, den Irrwicht die Kleidung anzog, die seine Großmutter normalerweise trug. Was alle Slytherins wussten, würde ihm bei unserem Hauslehrer überhaupt nicht helfen. Eigentlich freute ich mich darauf zu sehen, wie Snape sich an dieser Sache rächen würde.

Ich hatte einige Ängste von meinem Bruder erwartet. Vom Scheitern vor James Potter bis zu unserer toten kleinen Schwester. Was ich nicht vorausgesehen hatte, war, dass er das offensichtlichste von allen fürchtete. So feierte der Dunkle Lord an diesem Tag ... in einem Klassenzimmer voller Schüler des dritten Schuljahres seine Rückkehr zur vollen Macht, wenn auch natürlich ... nur für einen Moment.

Stille ... Remus Lupin war zurückgetreten und vor Angst vor dem schlangengesichtigen Mann in der Mitte des Raumes fast auf seinem Schreibtisch gefallen. Die Reaktionen der Klasse sprachen Bände. Es gab jene unter meinen Slytherins, die lächelten. List, verdammt noch mal? Leider hatte ich schon von Malfoy und seinen beiden Gorillas gewusst. Pansy löste sich in Tränen auf, hatte einen kompletten Zusammenbruch, schnell von Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown gefolgt. Die Gryffindors drängten sich um sie und suchten Schutz und Trost miteinander.

Meine Freunde ... meine Familie packte ihre Zauberstäbe fester. Bereiteten sich darauf vor, an meiner Seite zu kämpfen. Die Erinnerung zaubert mir immer noch ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Wäre dies wirklich er gewesen, wären wir innerhalb weniger Augenblicke getötet worden, ohne die geringste Überlebenschance. Meine Runen wurden stärker, genauso wie meine Magie. Aber ich war ein 13 Jahre alter Zauberer und das war Tom Riddle auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht gewesen. Wer oder was auch immer er wurde. Zu dieser Zeit war er nicht weniger als ein Erzmagier-Zauberer.

"Knie nieder, Potter." Malfoys Lächeln verschwand schnell, als sein Eidechsengehirn eine automatische Kampf- oder Fluchtreaktion auslöste, als die Stimme des Dunklen Lords langsam und mit tiefer Stimme erklang. Sie brauchen nicht zu sagen, was er richtig gemacht hat?

Das schwarze Gewand schleppte sich über den Boden, als er näher zu meinem Bruder trat, während fast die gesamte Klasse in leerer Panik den Raum verließ. "Du stehst vor deinem Tod, du kannst nicht hoffen, dass du mit der vollen Macht des Dunklen Lords mithalten kannst." Eine Lichtshow ... der Irrwicht machte einen guten Eindruck von einer magischen Aura. "Ich werde dich töten, deine Familie ... und jeden, den du jemals gekannt hast. Die Erinnerung an den großen Retter wird nichts anderes als ein Staubkorn sein, auf meinen Weg an die Spitze der Macht." Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hob der Irrwicht-Voldemort seinen Zauberstab. Seine Spitze leuchtet mit einem allzu bekannten grünen Licht. Natürlich konnte er es nicht einsetzen, wenn er wollte. Irrwichte waren Trickster und während wir gefesselt waren, würde es in Kürze versuchen, dies weiter auszunutzen. Es war im Begriff, genau das zu tun, als zu meinem völligen Schock ein ziemlich mächtiger Bannzauber die Kreatur in der Seite traf und sie in den hinteren Teil des Raumes warf.

Ehrlich ... Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er noch da war. Granger war an Ort und Stelle verwurzelt ... starrte und kämpfte mit der schrecklichen Erkenntnis, dass der Albtraum des Dunklen Lords, über den sie so viel gelesen hatte, tatsächlich wahr war. Weasley wartete ... auf ein Ereignis. Wie er es später nennen würde. _"Eine Sache" _geschah immer, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten waren. _Diese Sache_... war in der Vergangenheit natürlich ich gewesen. Der Schatten in der Ecke suchte sich seinen Platz, um die Schlacht zu wenden.

Diesmal war es jedoch Neville Longbottom, der in der Tür stand und sein Gesicht mit einem Ausdruck purer Konzentration verzerrte. Unglaublich, was er gerade getan hatte, rutschte er zu Boden. Da war es ... der Funke, der einen Mann machen oder brechen konnte. Ein Funke, der Hannah später auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht haben könnte. Leider war dieses Schiff vor einer Weile davon gesegelt.

Ich holte tief Luft und trat vor.

"Steh auf Daniel." Er schaute mich mit glasigen Augen an, da er vom Irrwicht völlig ergriffen war. Ich zog ihn an seiner Robe hoch. "Ich sagte, steh auf. Seit wann knien wir nieder ...", fragte ich und deutete auf die Kreatur, die sich jetzt in meine größte Angst zu verwandeln begann. Ich habe bereits erwähnt, dass ich keine Abbruchprobleme habe? Kein Wunder also, dass der Irrwicht die Form einer etwas jüngeren Dorea Black hatte.

"Ich hätte dich nie aufnehmen sollen. Du bist ein Versager. Genau wie es dein verdammter Vater war." Meine Okklumentikschilde beschützten mich. Ebenso wie Tracey, die meine Hand hielt und nach Trost drückte. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und schnippte ihn zu der Kreatur, die vorgab, meine Mutter zu sein.

"Riddikulus." Das Ding explodierte sofort in einem Feuerwerk und löste bei beiden Mädchen ein Kichern aus. Ich ging dann weiter, ich hörte nicht auf, meinen Zauberstab zu bewegen. Dieses Ding hatte seine Zulagen überlebt, als es sich traute, mir meine Mutter zu zeigen. "Lacero." Wiederholte ich immer wieder und traf den schwarzen Dampf, der aus dem Irrwicht kam.

"Harry! Hör auf!" Über meine Schulter sah ich, wie Daniel zusammenzuckte, als ich ihn ansah. Ich lächelte, senkte meine Arme und drehte mich zu ihm und dem sprachlosen Lupin um, bevor ich einfach erklärte:

"Nein." Mit einer letzten Bewegung meines Zauberstabs verdichtete sich der Irrwicht und explodierte heftig, wobei nichts von der Kreatur zurückblieb.

Ich ging auf sie zu ... Ich sah, wie Lupin neben Daniel eine Art Verteidigungsstellung einnahm. "Ich würde dich schlagen, wenn ich nicht befürchten müsste, dass unsere Familien das weiter bringen würden, als es nötig wäre. Aber bitte sag mir ganz ehrlich, wie du ... lieber Bruder, erwartest, den größten dunklen Zauberer seit Grindelwald zu töten und Morgana selbst, wenn du nicht einmal in der Lage bist, dich einer Kopie zu stellen.".

"Ich muss das fragen, all diese Geschichten ... ist es einfacher, ihn zu töten, wenn er normal aussieht? In diesem Fall ... stimmt vielleicht etwas nicht mit dir. Oder war es nur die Angst? Egal, du bist eine Enttäuschung. Erlöser in der Tat." Knurrte ich wütend und spuckte auf den Boden. Vielleicht sah Quirrelmort für den lieben alten Daniel unschuldig genug aus. Vielleicht sah die jüngere Version von Tom Riddle gerade gut genug aus, so dass Daniel ihn nicht als echten Voldemort ansah. Ich kannte meinen Bruder, er war mutig. Ich hatte gesehen, wie er mit unmöglichen Chancen kämpfte. Der Basilisk war kein Kinderspiel. Ich glaube, dass Daniel ein Monster töten kann. Ich denke nur, dass er Voldemort als Person ansieht Und das war der Tag ... ich wusste, dass ohne Hilfe ... an die Zauberer Großbritanniens zum Scheitern verurteilt waren.

Als ich sah, dass mein Bruder nicht geistig stabil oder trainiert genug war, um mit einem einzigen müden Jungen fertig zu werden, eröffnete sich mir eine neue Perspektive. Tom Riddle konnte und wollte diese Schwäche zu seinem Vorteil nutzen und obwohl ich nicht genau sagen konnte, wie er das tun würde. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es tun würde. Was irgendwie bedeutete, dass er Okklumentik lernen musste, ohne ihn selbst unterrichten zu können. Die Antwort darauf ... kam sofort als ich rüber schaute. Hermine.

Das nächste Problem wurde von Peter Pettigrew verursacht. Wenn Daniel das Monster, das Dutzende getötet hatte, nicht töten konnte ... Hunderte Muggel- Geborene und Halbblüter, der Mann, der seine ganze Familie getötet hätte, wären sie im Haus gewesen ... Welche Chance bestand für ihn, sich zu rächen? An jemanden Rache zu nehmen, der unser Zuhause dereinst so verraten hatte ...

Ich wurde heftig aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Remus Lupin die Vorderseite meiner Basilisk-Robe packte. Die Chance, dass er etwas darüber sagen wollte, dass ich meinen Bruder schlagen wollte und ein bisschen gemein war, war ziemlich hoch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es seine höchste Priorität war, als er plötzlich wegen dem Silber schrie, das ich aus genau diesen Grund in die Roben hab einnähen lassen. In diesem Fall bin ich froh zu sagen, dass meine Voraussicht bei 50/50 lag..

Meine Mutter hat einen alten Bekannten im Aurorenkorps, der sich mit beständiger Wachsamkeit beschäftigte. Kann ich das jetzt nicht auf einen Werwolf anwenden? Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, glaube ich, dass er zu der Zeit sowohl Cameron als auch Tonks unterrichtet hatte.

Das Gewand würde nicht viel ausrichten, wenn er mich während der Verwandlung angreifen würde, aber im Moment ... gab es keinen Vollmond. Nur ein Mann, der von Silber verbrannt werden konnte. Als Nächstes stürmt Professor Dumbledore in den Raum, und die Magie als Oberhaupt seines Hauses brannte in seinen Augen. Ich war ehrlich beeindruckt. Zauberstab bereit und alles. Da war der Mann, der mit Grindelwald gekämpft hat ... der Zauberer, der angeblich das einzige Lebewesen auf dieser Welt ist, das Lord Voldemort Angst machte.

Während Remus vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden kniete und seine rechte Hand pflegte, wandte ich mich an die Lehrer. Snape war in einem Moment bei mir. Es gab nichts Wichtigeres für diesen Mann, als sein eigenes Haus zu beschützen. Mehr so ... viel mehr als bei allen anderen. Zugegeben, in allen anderen Aspekten war er ein bisschen schwachsinnig und scheiterte an einem Lehrer wegen seiner offensichtlichen Bevorzugung.

"Der Irrwicht hat mit Professoren zu tun." Daphne teilte ihnen mit, dass sie meine Robe ausziehen sollten, als Tracey ihren Arm mit meinem verband, bevor sie sich der Versammlung anschloss, Remus erneut zu zerreißen. Es schien, als würde ich keine große Chance bekommen, meine zwei Cent auch dort einzuwerfen.

"Ich möchte auch eine offizielle Beschwerde an die Schule wegen des auffälligen Verhaltens von Professor Remus Lupin richten. Der, wie Sie gesehen haben, als sie herein kamen, Hand anlegte, an einen seiner Schüler."

"Denken Sie nicht, dass der arme Mann nicht schon genug gelitten hat, Miss Davis?" Fragte Dumbledore in seinem großväterlichsten Ton und seine Augen funkelten glücklich.

Natürlich sprach er mit Slytherins und während Trace ein Halbblut war, wuchs sie mit dem wissen der Reinblüter auf. Also hatte keines der Mädchen an meiner Seite irgendetwas von seinem Mist.

"Die Tatsache, dass Hadrian nicht so leichtgläubig ist wie der Rest dieser Burg und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen hat, um Angriffe von diesem ... Ding abzuwehren." Habe ich jemals erwähnt, wie erfrischend und erregend es ist, wenn die Mädchen andere Menschen als mich selbst so niedermachen? Nein? Na dann los gehts. "Bedeutet es nicht, dass Mr. Lupin ohne einen Schlag auf das Handgelenk davon kommen kann. Und wenn Sie denken, Sie können das irgendwie unter den Teppich kehren ... lassen Sie es mich Ihnen sagen, sobald wir zu unserem Schlafsaal zurückkehren werden, werde ich Lady Black einen aussagekräftigen Brief darüber schreiben, wie bestimmte Lehrer mit ihrem Sohn umgegangen sind und sich ihm gegenüber verhalten haben. Seien Sie sich bewusst, dass Hogwarts weit davon entfernt ist, das Institut zu sein, an dem man einmal gern und gut gelernt hat. Beauxbatons könnte uns genauso gut alles beibringen, was wir für unsere Zukunft wissen müssen, und gleichzeitig eine viel sicherere Umgebung dafür schaffen. " Das Geheimnis ist nicht, Tracey einen guten Start zu lassen. Unterbrich sie am Anfang, sonst wird sie wie ein Zug und wird mit der Zeit immer schneller und bösartiger. Daphne lächelte stolz ihre beste Freundin an, die ihre Liebhaberin geworden war, bevor sie meinen angebotenen zweiten Arm nahm.

"Oder mit anderen Worten, die Professoren." Sagte ich lächelnd. "_Adieu_." Es war klar, dass Professor McGonagall sich nicht sicher war, ob sie von uns beeindruckt sein sollte oder wütend über den Mangel an Respekt, den wir ihr, den anderen Hauslehrern und vor allem dem Schulleiter selbst entgegengebracht hatten. Ich sah zu, wie sie ihr Gesicht zusammenzog, bevor sie sich scheinbar entspannte, und entschied, dass es in diesem Fall besser war, still zu bleiben und nichts zu sagen. Die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout nickten uns einfach zu, als wir in unsere Schlafsäle gingen, ohne uns zu tadeln. Während unser Zauberkunstprofessor ziemlich stolz wirkte und ... obwohl ich es mir hätte vorstellen können. Bedaure, dass wir nicht in das Haus der Raben eingewiesen wurden.

Die folgenden Wochen wurden wie üblich damit verbracht, Geburtstage zu feiern und Briefe mit der Familie und Freunden auszutauschen. Rosy erzählte mir freudig, wie gut sie in der Schule war und wie oft sie und Haley jetzt zusammen spielen durften. Ich erhielt einen Brief von Gaby Delacour, in dem sie fragte, wann sie meinem Bruder vorgestellt werden würde. Worauf ich antwortete: _"Wenn du Manieren lernst." _Was sie meiner Meinung nach ein wenig verstimmt hat, da ich für den Rest des Jahres keinen weiteren Brief von ihr erhalten habe. Währenddessen konnte Fleur nicht anders, als sich über ihre Schwester lustig zu machen. Laut Fleur hatte Gaby sogar ein bisschen geweint. Eine Sache, bei der ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie wahr war und dies wurde von der jüngeren französischen Hexe selbst nachdrücklich bestritten, wenn sie danach gefragt wurde.

Meine Ausbildung in Alchemie und Zauberei verlief wie selbstverständlich, und ich kam in einem anständigen, aber gemächlichen Tempo voran. Ich habe nicht versucht, es zu zu beschleunigen, und weder Nicholas noch Perenelle haben mich dazu gebracht. Ich war noch Schüler und ein Kind. Und wollte in der Tat so viel von meiner Freizeit genießen, wie ich nur konnte.

Die Trainingseinheiten des Quidditch-Teams waren hart, aber lustig. Theo, Blaise und Tracey hatten als neue Jäger einen Platz im Team bekommen. Tracey war eine kleine Überraschung, da sie als Spielerin zweifellos extrem talentiert war. Wir hatten sie vorher privat spielen sehen, hatten aber nie viel zu vergleichen. Sie konnte Blaise und Theo überholen, aber nicht mich. Aber so war es schon immer. Zu sehen, wie sie gegen den Rest von Slytherins flog, war ... gut. Sagen wir einfach, es gibt einen Grund, warum die Mannschaft schmutzig spielen musste, um zu gewinnen. Etwas, das mit unserem Beitritt endete, dass kann ich versichern.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Endlich kam Halloween und der erste Hogsmeade-Besuch.

Ich glaube, ich habe erwähnt, dass ich Halloween hasse. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Und lass mich nicht mal in Hogwarts anfangen, jedes Jahr ist es etwas anderes.

Dieses Jahr hatten sie die Idee, die Schüler an diesem Tag aus dem Schloss zu lassen. Natürlich habe ich es angenommen. Oder das heißt ... wir haben es angenommen.

Ich würde meine vier Mädchen mitnehmen, während Theo Pansy nahm, was Draco wütend machte, und Blaise, nach die Carrow-Zwillinge mit.

Den größten Teil des Tages verbrachten wir damit, das zu tun, was vermutlich jeder zum ersten Mal in Hogsmeade getan hat. Jeden einzelnen Laden besuchen. Unter ihnen war die Heulende Hütte, die ich zufällig kannte, nur wegen unseres ansässigen Werwolf-Lehrers dort. Es war nicht ganz die Winkelgasse, aber auf jeden Fall gut für einen Tagesbesuch. Wir haben uns alle mit Süßigkeiten und Schulsachen eingedeckt, bevor wir in die Drei Besen gingen, um ein Butterbier zu genießen.

"Also, was ist heute mit euch beiden los? Hannah fummelt weiter an ihren Haaren herum und Susan ist irgendwie abwesend." Fragte Tracey.

"Es ist nichts ...hoffe ich. Ich habe einen Brief von meiner Tante bekommen, in dem sie mir mitteilte, dass sie über eine Verabredung nachdenken würde." Antwortete Susan mit einem dunklen Blick in ihren Augen. Was bedeutete, dass sie befürchtete, dass ihre Tante wahrscheinlich mit Sirius ausgehen würde. Als Regentin des Hauses Bones musste sie Susan auf dem Laufenden halten.

"Hat sie dir tatsächlich gesagt, dass es Sirius ist?" Fragte ich.

"Nein, und das ist es, was mich beunruhigt. Sie hat mich ernsthaft um Erlaubnis gebeten. Sie hat mir nicht gesagt, wer es ist. Aber ich kann nicht so gut nein sagen, die Frau hat mich praktisch großgezogen." Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Dann verstehe, dass du ihr Verhalten und das ihres ... Freundes erwartest. Um den Namen Bones zu verdienen." Warf Daphne ein. Susan atmete tief durch. Das war wirklich nicht das Problem. Sie hatte Sirius gehasst, seit sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte und das war lange bevor wir uns jemals näher kamen. Er war unhöflich, sah meistens wie ein Obdachloser aus, da er es vorzog, in seiner Animagus-Form zu reisen, und war im Allgemeinen nur ein Frauenheld.

"Er hat ihr einmal das Herz gebrochen, ich möchte nicht, dass er es noch einmal tut." Ich kicherte darüber. Rollen vertauscht und alles. Dieses Gespräch hätte Amelia mit einer ihrer Freundinnen über Susan führen sollen. Das war nichts, was Susan über ihre Tante wissen wollte. Eine Gruppenumarmung wurde geteilt, um sie zu trösten, woraufhin Daphne das Mädchen auf ihren Schoß zog und ihre Zunge mir gegenüber ausstreckte.

"Du bist dran." Sagte ich zu Hannah, dass sie Daphne ignorierte, die über meine mangelnde Reaktion ein wenig schmollte.

"Meine Mutter will dich kennenlernen. Ich meine dich wirklich als meinen Freund kennenlernen. Wenn ich Neville sehe ... nun, so sehr mich die Geschichte des Irrwichts beeindruckt hat, wird er mich nie interessieren. Sie hat angefangen, nach anderen passenden Kandidaten Ausschau zu halten um eine Ehe für mich zu arrangieren. "

"Ich werde sie treffen, wenn auch nur, damit sie versteht, dass dieser arrangierte Ehe-Schwachsinn aufhören muss. Keine Beleidigung, aber deine Familie ist nicht so reich, dass irgendeiner der höheren Ränge irgendetwas aus einem Bündnis mit dir gewinnen könnte. Abgesehen davon, vielleicht ... von deinem Platz im Zauber- Gamot. " Hannah zuckte die Achseln.

"Sie haben mir meine Möglichkeiten erklärt, damit mich ein paar Interviews mit weniger attraktiven Jungen nicht stören sollten. Und wenn meine Mutter etwas so ungewöhnliches tun würde, dass sie mich tatsächlich dazu zwingen würde, irgendetwas zu tun, würde ich die Rolle der bescheidenen kleinen Prinzessin mit Vergnügen bis zum Tag der Zeremonie spielen, wo ich glücklich zusehen werde, wie sie ihre Magie verliert. " Wir starrten sie alle ein wenig an. "Was?"

"Babe ... wir machen noch eine Slytherin aus dir." Sagte Tracey breit grinsend und küsste ihre Wange, was die blonde Hufflepuff erröten ließ.

Wir waren kaum ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, zugegebenermaßen etwas spät, als uns eine deutlich verunsicherte Professor McGonagall sagte, dass wir für die Nacht nicht in die Kerker zurückkehren würden. Halloween Menschen. Es ist nur der Tag des Universums, Daniel und mich ficken würde.

Anscheinend hatte Pettigrew einen leichten Wutanfall, als das Porträt des Gryffindorturms ihn nicht hereinlassen wollte und schlitzte sie auf. Also wurden wir in die Große Halle gebracht, um dort sicher zu übernachten.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Die Große Halle**

Percy Weasley, verantwortlicher Vertrauensschüler ... zumindest glaubte er gern, dass er es war. Er sah sich nach seiner Arbeit um und legte die Schüler zu Bett ... einige hatten gemurrt und folgten dennoch den Anweisungen. So sollte es sein. Das würde eine gute Ausbildung sein, wenn er schließlich Zauberei-Minister wurde. Zum Glück schien der Zauberer ziemlich darauf aus zu sein, jemandem zu folgen, der laut genug war. Mach es ihm einfach.

Er ging die Ecken des Raumes entlang. Er bemerkte, dass seine Brüder und seine Schwester dicht beieinander lagen und sich um Daniel Potter und Hermine Granger drängten.

In einem anderen fand er Susan Bones und das junge Abott-Mädchen, die sich an zwei der Slytherins festhielten. Er wollte sie gerade wecken und schimpfen, weil sie den Schülern, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, unangenehmes Benehmen angetan hatten, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sich Magie um ihn wickelte. Er wusste nicht, wann es passiert war und wie er es vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber es war immer noch ein Schüler wach. Etwas Kaltes krabbelte über Percys Haut, als er feststellte, dass Hadrians Augen nun Schlitze waren.

Als die Luft um sie herum mit den Geräuschen eines leisen Zischens vibrierte, fand sich Percy wieder da, wo er am Lehrertisch angefangen hatte. Den jungen Black Erben und die Mädchen völlig vergessend. Als er zum zweiten Mal an der Ecke vorbeikam, war einfach niemand da.

Er würde nie erfahren, dass ich es war, der seine Erinnerungen auslöschte und einen Parselschutzzauber in unserer unmittelbaren Umgebung errichtete. Was wäre der Punkt. Ich blieb nicht die ganze Nacht dort sitzen, weil Pettigrew im Schloss war. Wenn er irgendwo in der Nähe gewesen wäre. Hätte ich es auf meiner Karte gesehen. Ich blieb dort ... weil ich sicher sein musste. Weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es das war, was ich tun musste. Die Mädchen können auf sich selbst aufpassen ... aber wann immer ich konnte, war ich ihr Beschützer. Und es war und wird immer mein Privileg sein.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**6\. November, Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin**_

Oliver Wood war mit Sicherheit nicht der glücklichste Kerl in ganz Hogwarts gewesen. Er war seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr glücklich. Nicht seit er Hadrian Blacks neues Team gesehen hatte. Sie konkurrierten nicht nur mit ihren eigenen Jägern. Sie hatten auch einen anständigen Sucher mit Hadrian. Und wenn das nicht genug war, hatte der Junge seinen Freunden alle neue Silverlight-Besen gekauft. Er seufzte. Das war Karma ... mit Sicherheit. Er war so begeistert von dem Nimbus, den Daniel Potter in seinem ersten Jahr mit ins Team gebracht hatte. Jetzt würden sie von der anderen Mannschaft mit dem besseren Besen übertroffen werden. Natürlich ... es war keine Frage, dass die Jäger und Black selbst fähige Flieger waren, da sie keine Probleme hatten, ihre Hochleistungsbesen zu kontrollieren. Normalerweise gab er nicht vorzeitig auf, aber es schien, als ob dieses Slytherin-Team, das sich auf Geschicklichkeit anstatt schmutziger Tricks stützte, in der Lage wäre, ihm auch seinen Pokal abzunehmen. Und dann ... gab es dieses beschissene Wetter, das ihnen nicht einmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Er hoffte nur, dass dies bei diesem Wetter nicht zurückschlagen würde. Dies war wahrscheinlich ihre einzige Chance, dieses Ding zu gewinnen. Ihre Fähigkeiten hätten gut zusammenpassen können, aber die Besen würden den Unterschied ausmachen.

Ich grinste Wood an, als die Kapitäne aufgefordert wurden, sich die Hand zu geben. Flint kannte seinen Platz. Er war im Team, nur weil er der Älteste war, ich wollte ihn nicht die Chance nehmen, den Pokal in den Händen zu halten. Was die tatsächlichen Fähigkeiten angeht, könnte der Typ genauso gut ein Höhlentroll gewesen sein, der versucht, zauberstablose Magie auszuführen. "Ich will ein sauberes Spiel, da oben nimmt der Sturm zu." Wir nickten der hellhaarigen Frau zu. "Gut, besteigt die Besen." Sagte Madame Hooch zuschauend, wie wir gerade die Besen bestiegen. "Fertig? Fertig!" Das Pfeifen ertönte und mein Team war bereit.

Tracey nahm zuerst auf den Ball, wie sie es im Training getan hatte. Bei einer Partie Hühnchen hat sie meistens gewonnen. Sie durchbrach die Gryffindor-Jäger, rollte aus dem Weg eines Klatschers, den einer der Zwillinge auf sie Schickte und flog rechts zum Hüter der Gryffindors. Holz war fertig. Das einzige Problem war, dass wir Liga-Quidditch spielten, als die Gryffindors noch auf dem Schul-Quidditch eingestellt waren. Der Wurf von Tracey kam nie. Stattdessen straffte Blaise seinen Weg nach vorne und warf Angelina Johnson hart aus dem Weg, bevor er den Pass bekam. Wood bemerkte es zu spät, dass er nicht mein Mädchen, sondern das Feld beobachten sollte. Als Tracey seine Sicht versperrte, brach Blaise zur Seite ab, warf ihm einen scharfen Pass zu und schoss das Tor. Puddlemere nannte dies das "Trojanische Pferd".

"Schönes Wetter für einen Flug, nicht wahr Daniel?" Er versuchte verzweifelt, sein Glas von der herabfallenden Wasserflut zu befreien. Ich hörte ihn durch das Donnern oben knurren, als ich lachte und dem Team meine Handzeichen gab.

Gryffindor musste ein wenig verwirrt darüber sein, warum die Mannschaft ohne Ball zu den Toren aufstieg. Als Alicia versuchte, den Ball an Katie Bell weiterzugeben, unterbrach ich den Flug und fing den Ball ab, bevor ich ihn mit dem Rücken meines Besens weitergab. "Was zum Teufel?" fluchte Alicia und suchte nach Madame Hooch, die ihren Kopf schüttelte und ihnen signalisierte, dass sie weitermachen sollten, gerade als Theo das Tor erzielte.

"Lerne die Regeln, Schätzchen." Sagte ich ihr, als ich ihr zeigte, dass sie wieder auf den Besen steigen sollte. Beeinflussende Sucher wurden einfach nicht mehr eingesetzt. Einfach, weil der Schnatz schneller geworden war als vor hundert Jahren. Zuletzt spielte ein französischer Sucher, ein Lucien Soleil, so wie ich. Eine Legende vor 20 Jahren, die für die Quiberion Quafflepunchers spielte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Spiel ein bisschen bösartiger wurde. Die Sicht auf dem Feld verschlechterte sich ebenso wie das Wetter bis zu einem Punkt, an dem wir kaum etwas sehen konnten.

Die ehrenwerten Gryffindors waren anscheinend nicht so ehrenwert, als sie zur Abwechslung nicht die beste Mannschaft auf dem Platz waren. Sie verstießen nicht genau gegen die Regeln, sondern bogen sie bis an ihre Grenzen. Oliver Wood wurde so wütend, nachdem Tracey ihr sechstes Tor gegen ihn erzielt hatte, dass er den Ball schnippte und ihn schlug, so nah wie sie nach dem Treffer war, hätte er auch versuchen können, ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Sowohl Crabbe als auch Goyle wollten sich mit einem Klatscher revanchieren, als ich sie stoppte. So sehr ich Wood für seinen kleinen Stunt in den Boden rammen wollte. Das war Quiddich. Und die besagten Regeln gaben, dass man den Hüter nun mit einem Klatscher treffen durfte, wenn der Quaffel in der Nähe war.

Blaise und Theo zahlten ihm nur einen Moment später ein Doppelspiel zurück, kurz bevor Katie Bell einen Wahnsinnsschlag auf unsere Tore machte und einen hinter Flint bekam. In diesem Moment rief Gryffindor zu einer Auszeit auf.

"Was ist das Ergebnis?" Fragte ich und schüttelte das Wasser ab.

"360-210. Sie können nicht mit unseren Besen mithalten." Sagte Blaise und wrang seine Roben aus. "Aber verdammt ... sieh dir diesen Sturm an."

"In Ordnung, alle reihen sich aneinander." Ich tippte mit meiner Hand auf den Kopf. Ein zauberstabloser, trocknender und wärmender Zauber. Alle zitterten und Tracey umarmte mich weiter.

"Vielen Dank." Ich lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Du warst großartig. Du weißt es, richtig?" Sie schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, kurz bevor Madam Hooch vorbeikam.

"Gryffindor scheint das Spiel stoppen zu wollen. Unter Berufung auf den Sturm." Meine Augen verengten sich, Gryffindor hatte noch nie ein Spiel gestoppt, kein einziges Mal in seiner Geschichte.

"Sagen sie ihnen, dass es nicht Ordnung ist, wenn sie das Spiel absagen wollen. Wir sind 150 Punkte voraus. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass sie versuchen, dies jetzt abzusagen. Wir haben ihnen ihre Chance vor dem Spiel gegeben. Wood bestand darauf, dass wir spielen." Sagte ich ihr, während sie mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie schien auch ihre Absichten gelesen zu haben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ältere Frau zurückkam. Überraschung, Überraschung ... sie wollten nicht aufgeben. Wer hätte das gedacht...

Gryffindor traf ... wir trafen. Als Slytherin endlich den 160. Punkt erreicht hat, explodierte die Tribüne voller Slytherins. Sie waren tatsächlich ... laut genug, um den Donner darüber zu übertönen. Ich konnte Daniel jetzt mit einem Wasserabweisenden Zauber an seiner Brille fliegen sehen. Irgendwann half jemand meinem lieben kleinen Bruder aus. Wir rasten ein paar Mal um die Zielvorgaben und versuchten, den anderen zu bluffen und in einen Sturz zu verwickeln. Aber es würde einfach nicht passieren.

Wir beide erkannten den plötzlichen goldenen Schimmer in der Luft, als er den Ort des Schnatzes enthüllte. Wie Kugeln rasten wir in die Umarmung des Sturms, umgeben vom Donnern und den Wassermassen, die gegen uns schlugen. Ich überholte Daniel mühelos, als ein plötzlicher Eisstoß mich überflutete. Wieso war ich wieder in meinem Kinderbett? Warum war ich so klein?

"So töte ich die Prophezeiung." Erklärte die kalte hohe Stimme.

Ich durchbrach die Wolken und fand mich von ungefähr hundert Dementoren umgeben wieder.

"Daniel ..." Ich atmete schwer und wusste genau, dass der Idiot in diesem Moment in den Tod fiel. Ich ließ mich von Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit überwältigen. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, bevor eine Lichtrune über meinen Arm aufleuchtete. "Expecto Patronum."

Die silberne Schlange eilte aus meinem Körper und wollte unbedingt die Dunkelheit bekämpfen, die mich mitnehmen wollte, als ich fast rückwärts von meinem Besen rutschte. Schnell rief ich: "Nach Hause!" Der Besen war unsicher, würde sich aber vorsichtig durch die starken Winde auf den Boden begeben.

Ich andererseits ... das war eine andere Sache. Ich fiel.

In Ordnung, ein Perspektivwechsel war angebracht. Ich bin nicht wirklich gefallen, ich würde es stattdessen als unfreiwillig fliegen betrachten ... nach unten. Zumindest klang es besser.

Ich zog schnell meine Arme hinein und streckte mich, dann ließ ich einen magischen Impuls aufblitzen, um meine Position zu stabilisieren, bevor ich die Wolkendecke durchbrach. Ich hörte Schreien ... von den Dementoren, den Tribünen ... den Teams? Es war schwer zu sagen, wahrscheinlich alles zugleich.

Logisch betrachtet. Es gab nur wenige mögliche Wege, wie dies enden konnte. 1: Jemand hat uns beide gekonnt mit einem Arresto Momentum erwischt. Sehr unwahrscheinlich, da wir ziemlich schnell fielen und es Dementoren gab, die sich von den Zauberern und Hexen ernährten, die das Spiel sahen. 2: Alle Schüller in der Umgebung benutzten eine Massenverwandlung, um den Boden in Gelee zu verwandeln, da ich nicht stark genug war, um das selbst zu schaffen, zumindest noch nicht. Dies war noch weniger wahrscheinlich. 3: Sowohl mein Bruder als auch ich sind mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf dem Boden gelandet. Platsch. Oder ... oder ich habe irgendwie etwas anderes herausgefunden.

Polsterungszauber? Nein, bei der Geschwindigkeit, die wir drauf hatten, würden wir vom Boden abprallen, nachdem wir etwas getroffen haben, das dem flüssigen Beton ähnelte. Ein paar Windrunen später holte ich Daniel immer mehr ein.

Das einzige, was helfen könnte ... Ich hatte es nie versucht. Es war eines dieser Dinge, die für einen wachsenden magischen Kern zu gefährlich waren. Ich seufzte. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Inzwischen auf dem Boden**_

"Dobby? Du musst aus dem Weg gehen." Tracey versuchte so gut sie konnte zu zielen, aber der Elf behielt einfach sein warmes Lächeln bei, bevor er sanft seine Hand auf ihre Schulter tätschelte.

"Die Herrin muss jetzt umziehen. Dobby wird es gut gehen." Die Spieler zwangen sie zur Seite, da keiner der anderen fähig war oder den Elfen überhaupt wegbringen wollte. Wenn er so sehr sterben wollte, würden sie bestimmt keinen Finger rühren, um zu helfen.

"Dobby, ich befehle dir, aus dem Weg zu gehen!" Der Befehl von Dorea hatte mehr Einfluss auf ihn als der der jüngsten dunkelhaarigen Davis-Erben. Trotzdem blieb er stehen und beobachtete die beiden fallenden Zauberer.

"Dobby hat Vertrauen. Dobby weiß, was der Meister braucht." Der Elf zog seine Hand zurück und nahm ... was viele als eine Art Kampfhaltung interpretieren würden. Die Hand der kleinen Kreatur leuchtete unheilvoll von dem violetten Schein, was pure Magie war, und knisterte von der verdichteten Energie. Als sich der Druck ausreichend aufgebaut hatte, warf er seine Hand nach vorne und damit einen mächtigen Stoß magisch erzeugten Windes, der Daniel Potter einfing und ihn auf mich zuwarf. Ich schloss die Arme um meinen Bruder und drehte uns so schnell ich konnte mit Runen, die mir dabei halfen, meinen Körper zu drehen, so wie ich es mit dem Fahrenden Ritter getan hatte.

Dobby wartete, ich sah ihn dort. Entspannt wie immer, als würde ich darauf warten, dass ich nach Hause komme, vielleicht tat er genau das, und der Rest von uns hatte alles falsch. Ich schloss die Augen, da ich wusste, dass wir und Dobby nur einen Moment später auf den Boden auftreffen würden. Ich fühlte, wie Zaubersprüche an mir vorbeizogen. Diese Leute konnten einen Drachen nicht treffen, wenn er direkt vor ihnen war.

Das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas erfüllte die Luft wie ein donnerndes Brüllen. Der Versuch, des Sturms, seinen Tribut einzufordern. Für alle, die in einer magischen Familie aufgewachsen waren, war das an sich kein gutes Zeichen. Je besser du bei Apparition warst, desto leiser würde der Knall sein.

Meister des Fachs bezeichneten ihren Weg oft als 'Lautlose Apparation', völlig lautlos, und ließen nur ein Nachbild von sich zurück. Ich wurde nicht unterrichtet, und ich war mit Sicherheit kein Meister, und der Schmerz, den ich fühlte, ließ alles andere um mich herum verschwinden.

Daniel und ich stießen einen Moment später auf den Boden. Alles, was ich tun musste, war, die Geschwindigkeit unseres unvermeidlichen Sturzes zu verringern, bevor wir auf den Boden fielen. Ich hatte all diese Dinge geschafft. Das einzige Problem, das wir jetzt, als wir heftig durch das durchnässte Gras geworfen wurden, hatten, war der immense Schmerz, der sich auf der rechten Seite meines Körpers befand.

Ich hörte ein leises Knallen. Und Dobbys Stimme quietschte besorgt: "Ihm geht es gut." Aber nicht über mir. Meine Augen überblickten die Gegend und fanden meinen Bruder und meinen Elfen nicht weit von mir entfernt. "Madame Pomfrey." Ich atmete plötzlich und hustete heftig. Ich konnte Blut schmecken. Es gibt einen Grund, warum man nicht ohne festen Kern apparieren sollte. Zersplintern ... ist äußerst schmerzhaft.

Das Meer der Schüler teilte sich, als meine Mutter sich schnell von den Reihen oben auf den Boden bewegte. Tracey, Blaise und Theo waren zuerst da. Sie hatten immer noch Besen. Sie dachten, ich würde sterben. Ich würde nicht Sterben, mir ging es nur beschissen ... sicher. Ich hatte buchstäblich mein Inneres verdreht und blutete tatsächlich an Orten, an die ich lieber nicht denken würde. Aber dies war ... obwohl es kein normales Ereignis war, sicherlich ein behandelbares Ereignis für jemanden, der in der Heilung des Zersplinterns geschult war. Und die liebe Poppy war mehr als nur ein bisschen geschult. "Dein Arm." Bemerkte Tracey mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich lächelte sie an.

"Er ist irgendwo in der Nähe." Dobby, immer der pflichtbewusste Freund und Diener. Ist damit auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel aufgetaucht. Es würde in ein paar Tagen behoben sein, zugegeben ... es waren ein paar sehr schmerzhafte Tage, aber immer noch. Ich würde überleben.

Zumindest der Okklumentikunterricht bei Luna wurde auf diese Weise viel einfacher. Lily blieb nicht bei Daniel, sondern ging, um mich zu Poppys Obhut zu bringen. Ich habe es nicht vermisst und es auch wirklich geschätzt.


	15. Christmas Cheer?

**_**Christmas Cheer?**_**__

Ich muss entweder unter einen Schlafzauber gestanden haben oder in einen traumlosen Schlaf versetzt worden sein. Als ich aufwachte, war es mitten in der Nacht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich bemerkte, dass meine kleine Schwester Rosy sich an meine linke Seite klammerte und dort schlief, während sie sich an mich kuschelte. Die Überreste von dem, was ich als ihr weinendes Gesicht kannte, waren immer noch deutlich zu sehen. Manchmal wünschte ich mir nur, ich könnte mir in den Arsch treten, weißt du? Währenddessen schliefen Susan und Hannah tief und fest. Ihre Oberkörper ruhten auf der rechten Seite des Bettes.

Was meinen Arm betrifft? Nun, es war zumindest wieder angebracht, und die Hitze der Magie, die das Muskelgewebe mit dem Rest meines Körpers verbinden sollte, begann gerade erst in meiner Schulter. Für eine Person, die weniger trainiert war als ich, wäre eine einfachere Alternative das Nachwachsen des Arms gewesen. Das erneute Anbringen war nur für diejenigen, die irgendeine Art von Training hatten und Muskeln aufgebaut hatten, die sie nicht verlieren wollten. Da ich seit meiner Kindheit Kampfsport gelernt hatte, wäre es extrem komisch gewesen, mit zwei unterschiedlich muskulösen Armen herumzulaufen. Es hätte auch eine Weile gedauert, um das verlorene Gewebe wieder aufzubauen. Das würde also länger dauern, würde aber nicht erfordern, dass ich wieder Muskeln aufbaue.

"James, Daniel. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ihr jetzt gehen würdet." Sie starrten einen Moment, bevor James seiner Frau und seiner Mutter gegenüber die Achseln zuckte. Lady Black tat ihr verdammtes Bestes, um die Davis-Erben davon abzuhalten, Daniel Potter, den sogenannten Retter, zu töten. Von einem Ende des Raumes zum anderen. Sei es mit ihrem Zauberstab oder einem Schuss zufälliger Magie. Beide schienen in diesem Moment genauso wahrscheinlich wie die anderen zu sein.

"Wenn du es so liebst, nimm deinen verdammten Besen mit." Zischte Daphne und schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab zu den beiden Potter-Männern, wodurch die Splitter gegen ihre Roben schlugen. Daniel war der stolze Pfau, der sein Vater war. Das war zumindest ihre Meinung. Allein mit Granger war er ... erträglich. Zusammen mit seinem Vater verdiente er kein Gramm der Fürsorge und Sorge, die ich für ihn übrig hatte. Zumindest hat mir das Daphne oft erzählt.

"Ein Mitglied eines niederen Hauses ... wie das ihrige, Miss Greengrass. Sollte es besser wissen, als ihren Zauberstab gegen mich zu erheben." Knurrte James, um seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu heben, bevor seine Hand mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Meine Mutter lächelte Dobby an, als er hörbar die Splitter und Stücke von Daniels altem Nimbus vom Boden sammelte, den er jetzt hatte.

"Die Herrin wird von meinem Meister beschützt. Dobby schlägt vor, dass Sie ihn nicht dazu bringen, Ihnen zu zeigen, was der Meister ihm befohlen hat, mit den Gefahren für Miss Daphy umzugehen." Der Ton in seiner Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was das war. Der Befehl war allgemein, aber stark. Tu, was immer du tun musst, um sie zu retten. Der Auftrag umfasste nicht nur Daphne, sondern auch Tracey, Susan, Hannah, Rosy und natürlich in geringerem Maße auch Fleur, weil sie in unserem Leben nicht so eine Rolle spielen konnte, wie sie es wollte in Beauxbatons und allen.

Als Dobby sich zu ihnen umdrehte, nachdem er die Stücke wieder aufgesammelt hatte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral.

"Als persönlicher Elf von Hadrian Black. Erbe der Blacks. Dankt Dobby Ihnen für Ihre Sorge. Er erzählt seinem Meister von Ihrem Besuch." Dann reichte er Daniel eine kleine Tüte mit dem Besen, bevor er sich verbeugte und seine Hand zur Tür winkte. "Gute Nacht, Lord Potter."

James grinste den Elfen an, bevor er sich an Lily wandte. "Wir gehen."

"Ihr geht, ich bleibe." Sagte sie, ihre Augen verengten sich. James kannte diesen Ton gut. Er hatte dieses Argument bereits verloren. "Dein Verhalten ist unentschuldbar, Har ..." Sie seufzte. "Hadrian hat gerade Daniels Leben gerettet. Dabei erlitt er eine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung. Du drohst hier mit Vergeltung, weil die Mädchen darauf hingewiesen haben, dass der Besen deines Sohnes im Moment nicht das wichtigste Problem ist. Also wiederhole ich. Es wäre das Beste, wenn ihr beide jetzt geht, Daniel, geht ihr direkt zum Gryffindorturm. James ... Wir sehen uns zu Hause. "

Daniel, der zumindest den Anstand hatte, rot zu werden, murmelte: "Gute Nacht." Sie beide gingen dann kurz danach. Das Beste, was ich über diesen Besuch sagen kann, ist, dass James die Türen nicht zertrümmert hatte, als er gegangen ist. Nicht, dass es jemanden geweckt hätte. Da es um mein Bett einen Stille-Zauber gab, so machte ich innerlich Lily ein Kompliment.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sagte Lily und senkte ihren Kopf zu der älteren Dame, die Traceys Rücken rieb.

"An diesem Punkt erwarte ich von James nichts Besseres, was dich betrifft ... ich gebe zu, dass ich ein wenig beeindruckt bin. Wir werden vielleicht noch eine richtige Mutter aus dir machen." Lily kommentierte das nicht. Meine Mutter hatte immer ein Händchen dafür, jemandem ein Kompliment zu machen, während sie im selben Atemzug ihr Ego niedermachte. "Nun zu Ihnen junge Dame, vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn Sie sich der jungen Miss Lovegood in ihrem Okklumantik- Unterricht bei Hadrian anschließen?" Tracey nickte ihr zu, kurz bevor sie an Daphne übergeben wurde, die das dunkelhaarige Mädchen weiterhin tröstete. Dorea wandte sich wieder Lily zu und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Es wäre klug, Ihren Ehemann darüber zu informieren, dass das Haus Black eine Allianz mit den Familien Greengrass und Davis eingegangen ist. Und dass seine Tapferkeit, so entzückend ich sie manchmal finde, letztendlich dazu führen wird, dass er den Rest verlieren wird. Hadrian hat in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr Geld verdient als James in den letzten zehn Jahren und es in der Zukunft tun wird." Lily verstand und bestätigte die Warnung mit einem Nicken. Dann saßen sie eine Weile in völliger tödlicher Stille, und mir wurde gesagt, dass ich auf mich aufpassen sollte, während ich mir erlaubte, wieder in einen komfortablen Schlaf zu fallen.

Ich erwachte, als meine Slytherin-Mädchen an meine Seiten gedrückt wurden und Susan mit meinen Haaren spielte. Rosy war natürlich weg. Wahrscheinlich von Lily mit nach Hause genommen. Ich stöhnte vor Schmerzen in meinem Arm, aber zumindest schien ich es wieder fühlen zu können. Ich könnte meine Finger zucken lassen, aber sonst wenig. Ich würde den Rest der Woche wieder voll ausnutzen, um mich auf die Heilung zu konzentrieren.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich beeindruckt oder wütend sein sollte, wenn du darauf bestehst, jemanden zu beschützen, der es so offensichtlich nicht verdient." Ich gluckste, da ich wusste, dass Susan diese Standpauke für mich vorgesehen hatte.

"Die meiste Zeit verdient Daniel meine Hilfe. Ich vermute, du hast erfahren, wie Lord Potter mich normalerweise behandelt?" Fragte ich sie, was ihre Augen verdunkeln ließ.

"Wenn er nicht bald Manieren lernt, werde ich ihm welche beibringen." Daphne knurrte von links. Ich schaute zu ihr und lächelte. Sie erwiderte das Gefühl und nickte Tracey zu, als das Mädchen sanft und glücklich ihre Wangen gegen meine rieb. Offenbar hatte sie einen sehr angenehmen Traum.

"Vergewissert euch auf jeden Fall, dass ich da bin, um zuzusehen." Ich küsste die beiden Mädchen und nachdem Tracey aufgewacht war, tat ich dasselbe mit ihr.

Der Krankenflügel schien größtenteils leer zu sein. Etwas zu leer, da ich Hannah und meine Mutter immer noch vermisste. Daphne war diejenige, die sie schnell aufgegriffen und erklärt hatte.

»Deine Mutter hat sich mit den Schulleiter unterhalten und uns alle aus dem Bett geworfen. Sie wollte eine Zeugin, und Hannah meldete sich freiwillig.

"Also ... Zeit für ein paar Antworten." Sagte Tracey und richtete sich auf dem Bett auf. "Du hättest schweben können, warum hast du es nicht getan?" Ich kicherte. Ich war nicht überrascht, dass sie es nicht wusste. Nur wenige wussten es.

"Magie oder zumindest die Energie, die wir zum Wirken verwenden, schwankt immer. Diese Schwankung ist am stärksten gegen Lebewesen. Ein Gegenstand, eine Person oder wirklich alles, was unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers steht, wird diese Magie stören. Also, war das Schweben im ersten Jahr, das gefährlichste was ich je gemacht habe. Da ich nicht nur versucht habe, einen Schwebezauber zu wirken, stand ich auch unter dem Einfluss von anderen Dingen: Größe, Gewicht und magische Kraft. Die Schätzungen sind gut, aber nicht perfekt. Ich kenne mich gut genug aus, um es zu berücksichtigen, wenn ich einen Zauberspruch auf mich selbst ausübe, aber was ist dann mit dem Einfluss der Natur? Luft? Sinkende Geschwindigkeit? Magie wirkt die meiste Zeit einer bestimmten Kraft entgegen. Deshalb lautet die grundlegendste Regel der Verwandlung: Gegenstände können nur in einen anderen Gegenstand umgewandelt werden, der ungefähr dieselbe Größe oder Masse wie das Original hat. Wege dem Kräfteverhältnis. Hätte ich mich zu Boden schweben lassen können? Wahrscheinlich. Aber hätte ich dies dann auch für Daniel tun können? Nein, nicht so, wie ich es gerade bin. Ich habe noch nicht so viel Kontrolle und Präzision mit meiner Magie. Eines Tages vielleicht. Aber jetzt nicht. Alle Zaubersprüche, die mir möglicherweise geholfen haben könnten, waren entweder groß angelegte Verwandlungen oder für die Situation ungeeignete Zauber. "

Die Tür öffnete sich und mein Kopf drehte sich automatisch, um meine Mutter und Hannah zu finden. Das jüngere Mädchen eilte sofort herbei, um mich fest zu umarmen, und gab ihre Sorge um mich sowie die Sicherheit, dass es mir gut ging. "Alles ist großartig. Ich schwöre. Ich habe Schmerzen und mein Arm ist immer noch außer Gefecht, aber ich bin gesund und munter."

"Bitte mach so etwas nicht nochmal." Ich grinste das Mädchen an. Wir wussten beide, dass ich dieses Versprechen nicht geben konnte. Ich hatte mir im zweiten Jahr geschworen, den Gaunt Emporkömmling auszuschalten. Also wusste ich eines Tages, dass ich Tom Riddle auf dem Schlachtfeld treffen würde. Und sie alle wussten es auch, einschließlich meiner Mutter.

„Schlägst du mich jetzt?" Fragte ich sie, als sie einen langen und schweren Seufzer ausstieß.

"Manchmal erinnerst du mich so sehr an Charlus. Er hatte die gleiche Fähigkeit, die du zu haben scheinst."

"Welche den?" Fragte ich neugierig.

"Mich unsicher machen, ob ich dich küssen oder verhexen soll." Von meiner Mutter verzaubert zu werden, war nicht das, was ich wollte. Eigentlich würde es niemand wollen. Während ihr Alter vielleicht voran schritt, war ihr Wissen über dunkle Zaubersprüche höchstwahrscheinlich nur mit dem des Dunklen Lords oder meinen gleichzusetzen. Sie nahm mich in die Arme und umarmte mich fest, um all die Liebe zu vermitteln, die wir teilten.

"Muttersöhnchen." Neckte Trace grinsend, als ich die ältere Frau fester umklammerte.

"Und auch stolz darauf."

Dorea spielte sanft mit meinen Haaren, bevor ich ihr von meinen neuen Plänen erzählte. "Ich möchte im Sommer apparieren lernen." Sie beobachtete mich eine Minute lang genau, bevor sie endlich einen langen Atemzug ausstieß.

"Das wäre illegal." Sagte sie und lächelte mich an.

"Es ist illegal, ohne eine Lizenz zu apparieren, eine Lizenz, die ich mit 17 bekommen kann, zuvor kann ich es auf Privatgelände von dir lernen. Wird mir viel über die Kontrolle der Magie beibringen, die ich derzeit nicht habe ..." Sie alle wussten, was ich sagen würde, fliegen ... war und war immer das Größte für mich. "Ich möchte fliegen ohne Hilfsmittel lernen."

"Du bist verrückt!" Kommentierte Susan mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck

"Absolut Fledermaus-scheiße." Hannah nickte zustimmend.

"Wir lieben es." Erklärten Tracey und Daphne grinsend.

"Ich werde es erlauben, aber nur bedingt." Sagte meine Mutter und ließ mich aufrecht sitzen. "Du wirst nicht apparieren, es sei denn, es ist absolut notwendig, wenn du erst einmal gelernt hast. Und absolut niemand außerhalb dieser Familie kann jetzt von deinen Fähigkeiten Gebrauch machen. Wir brauchen keine Familien wie die Potters, die versuchen, diese kleine legale Grauzone zu nutzen, um uns diese zu verletzten."

"Das verspreche ich." Sagte ich sofort und wusste genau, dass meine Mutter die Regeln ändern würde, wenn ich älter werden würde. Nächstes Jahr konnte ich bereits die Erlaubnis erhalten, die Mädchen während der Sommerferien zu besuchen.

„Gut, du solltest wissen, dass ich die Delacours eingeladen habe, Weihnachtsferien mit uns zu verbringen. Für die junge Gabrielle wäre es eine Chance, deinen Bruder zu treffen. Da war ein böser Schimmer. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich neckte oder aktiv versuchte, mich zur Ruhe zu bringen. Nicht, dass es mir so oder so etwas ausgemacht hätte.

Ich wusste von Daphne, dass Cyrus und Isabella ebenfalls zu uns stoßen würden. Susan verbrachte Weihnachten mit ihrer Tante und kam ein paar Tage später vorbei. Hannah würde bei ihr bleiben. Altehrwürdige Traditionen und alles. Sie wollten Tracey und mir auch ganz offensichtlich Raum und Privatsphäre geben, da wir die Nacht am Weihnachtstag voll und ganz teilen wollten. Welcher jetzt schnell kommen würde

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Rumänien, Weihnachtsferien**_

Hat lange genug gedauert, ich meine ehrlich gesagt, ich habe den Laden gekauft und könnte mich auch umschauen, oder? Ich hatte noch nie versucht, mit einem Drachen zu sprechen, und dies war auch mein Ziel ... nun, welches Kind möchte keinen Drachen treffen?

In meinen Büchern hieß es, Legimentik sei notwendig. Ich würde früh genug herausfinden, ob das wahr ist.

Es waren nur meine Mutter Tracey und ich, die gingen. Daphne wollte einige Zeit mit ihren Eltern alleine verbringen, bevor sie zu Weihnachten zu uns kam.

Der Ort war offensichtlich wie ein massiv abgeschirmter Wildpark geplant und gebaut worden. Als wir zum Treffpunkt gingen, befand sich eine kleine Hütte, wo die Mundane geschworen hätten, irgendwo am Arsch der Welt. Wir drei wurden von einem kleinen, untersetzten Mann mit langen roten Haaren begrüßt, deren genaue Färbung es sofort ermöglichte, ihn zu erkennen. Ich sollte seinen Namen nennen. "Mr. Weasley." Sagte ich, während ich meine Hand zur Begrüßung ausstreckte, die er natürlich sachlich erwiderte.

"Dann müssen Sie der neue Besitzer sein, Mr. Black?" Ich nickte ihm zu und wir teilten uns einen Handschlag. Ich bemerkte die Blasen an seinen schwieligen Händen. Geheilte Verbrennungs- und Bisswunden. Diesen Job zu erledigen war nicht einfach.

"Meine Mutter, Lady Dorea Black." Ich machte eine kurze Pause, um ihm Zeit zu geben, seinen Oberkörper vor ihr zu beugen.

"Charlie Weasley, ich bin entzückt." Sagte er nur bevor er sanft auf ihren Handrücken küsste.

"Ich hoffe, mein Sohn hat sich nicht geirrt, Sie für diesen Job auszuwählen, Mr. Weasley." Der rothaarige Mann lachte freundlich und antwortete ihr.

"Ich hoffe wirklich nicht, Ma'am. Mit dem, was ich jetzt bezahlt bekomme, würde ich ihn nur ungern enttäuschen." Dann wandte er sich an Trace, die auch ihre Hand ausstreckte.

"Tracey Davis." Stellte sie sich glücklich vor.

"Ihr könnt mich alle nur Charlie nennen. Wir sind eine Familie hier."

"In diesem Fall nenne mich Hadrian."Sagte ich ihm. Alles in allem dachte ich, es würde die Dinge einfacher machen. Man traf nicht jeden Tag seinen Chef, vor allem da dieser noch ein Kind war und zur Schule ging.

"Dann Tracey." Nur meine Mutter hatte nicht die Absicht, ihm zu gestatten, sie so persönlich anzusprechen. Dies war das Vorrecht des fortgeschrittenen Alters.

"Großartig, sollen wir jetzt die Tour durchführen? Es gibt viel zu sehen."

Und damit wurden wir von Charlie herumgeführt. Es war ein interessanter Ort und es gab auch nicht nur Drachen. Occamys Wyvern und andere große Schlangenwesen. Ich hatte halb gehofft, dort einen ausgewachsenen Basilisken zu finden. Lutain auch. Leider hatten wir kein solches Glück. Stattdessen wurden wir durch die Wohnbereiche der Drachen geführt. Chinesische Feuerbälle ... ungarische Hornschwänze, ein paar walisische Grünlinge und sogar ein paar schwedische Kurzschnäuzler.

"Ich sollte es niemandem erzählen, aber da du dieses Haus besitzt, solltest du die Verträge der Vorbesitzer nachschlagen. Besonders den letzten. Das britische Zauberei-Ministerium führt das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts wieder ein. Sie haben jeweils einen Vertrag abgeschlossen." Die vier Arten, die wir hier haben, sollen Brutmütter sein. Ihre Eier werden anscheinend auch gebraucht. " Tracey grinste lange bevor ich mich zu dem Rotschopf umdrehte und meinen Mund öffnete. Sie wusste genau, was ich dazu sagen würde.

"Lass uns etwas klarstellen, dies ist ein Drachenreservat. Ein Ort, um sicherzustellen, dass mindestens eine der alten edlen Spezies die wachsende Technologie mundanischer Art überlebt. Dies ist kein Drachenverleih!" Charlie zuckte leicht zurück. "Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ich dein Neugeborenes ein paar Kobolden zur Unterhaltung geben würde?"

"Okay ... okay ... Scheiße. Sieh mal, wir haben bereits einen Vertrag abgeschlossen, und wenn du nicht möchtest, dass deine erste Aktion als Eigentümer dieses Ortes darin besteht, ihn zu brechen, müssen wir einen Weg finden, diesen Vertrag zu umgehen, so dass es für alle Akzeptabel ist. " Ich nickte ihm zu, zumindest schien er es zu verstehen. Drachen sind empfindungsfähige Wesen um Merlins willen. Wie schrecklich wäre es für sie, versehentlich eines ihrer Babys zu zermalmen, wenn du versuchst es zu beschützen?

"Schicken Sie den Vertrag an Griphook in Gringotts. Er wird ihn durchsehen. Wenn wir nicht aus der Vereinbarung herauskommen, stellen wir die Drachen zur Verfügung und finden einen Weg, die Eier vielleicht zu ersetzen." Glücklich, dass er seinen Job nicht verloren hatte, lächelte er und stimmte dem zu.

"Lass mich dir die schwangere Hornschwanz Mutter zeigen, die größte, die wir je hatten." Tracey nahm meinen Arm und konnte ihre Erregung kaum aufhalten. Sogar meine Mutter lächelte über die Aussicht.

Wir sind nicht dorthin gelaufen, oh nein, es war ein gutes Stück entfernt, also nahmen wir ein paar Besen und flogen langsam und knapp über den Boden. Alte Sauberwischs ... nicht sehr komfortabel für lange Flüge ... sogar Flüge von 20 Minuten wirklich.

Nachdem wir einen ziemlich dichten Wald überquert hatten, erreichten wir eine Lichtung in der Mitte, das Nest war riesig, so wie man es von einem Vogel erwarten könnte.

"65 Fuß lang war der Durchschnitt für einen Erwachsenen." Nur Augenblicke später erfüllte ein tiefes dunkles Knurren die Luft. Es ließ die Haare in meinem Nacken stehen. Zumindest war ein Basilisk am Boden und kam nicht auf dich zugeflogen ... dann nochmal. Sie war nicht aggressiv, das Knurren war eine Warnung. "Kommt nicht in meine Nähe, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist. Sagte sie. Nicht Wort für Wort. Aber die Schwingungen der Drachenzunge sind denen von Parsel sehr ähnlich. Deshalb brauchte Merlin Legilimentik. Die Geisteskunst füllte die Lücken, um ein wirkliches Gespräch zu beginnen. Noch ein Knurren ... dieses mal länger, eher ein lautes Geräusch.

"Sie hat Schmerzen." Sagte ich ihnen, dass sie nach unten steigen würden und ignorierte ihre Warnung.

"Hadrian ... wir sollten hier oben bleiben." Charlies Warnung war auch fair, aber ich würde nicht darauf reagieren.

"Was du hören und sehen wirst, ist ein Geheimnis, das nur der Familie bekannt ist. Wenn es deine Lippen verlässt ... wird deine Arbeit die geringste Sorge für dich sein." Ich würde ihn nicht einfach feuern. Ich würde sein Leben, seine Familie auseinander nehmen. Er würde nie wieder Arbeit finden.

_'Ich bin hier um zu helfen.' _Zischte ich sie freundlich an, der Drache hob seinen massiven Kopf und sah mir in die Augen.

"Bleibt da und nehmt meinen Zauberstab." Sagte ich ihnen, sie gaben Tracey das kleine Stück Holz aus meinem Holster. Damit ging meine Stirn in Flammen auf, und schnell begannen Runen, meine Arme und meinen Körper in einer einfachen, aber mächtigen Feuerwerk zu bedecken.

Die Brutmutter biss die Zähne zusammen, eine Drohung, als ich näher kam. Ich hörte für einen Moment auf, ihre Wünsche zu respektieren, bevor ich mich noch einmal wiederholte. Wenn ich herausfinden könnte, was sie mir sagen wollte, könnte sie es auch. _"Ich bin hier um zu helfen, was ist los? '_

Sie schnaufte und knurrte erneut. "Sie ist hungrig." Sagte ich zu Charlie Weasley, der anscheinend nicht in der Lage war, mit einen Parselmund umzugehen, und starrte mich nur an. "Weasley!" Ich knurrte ihn an und ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln.

"Tut mir leid ... tut mir leid. Was?" Ich seufzte.

"Sie hat Hunger, sie konnte nicht jagen, gemessen an ihrem Bauch, sie wird gleich eine ziemlich große Menge Eier legen. Sie kann sich kaum bewegen, weshalb sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal versucht hat, mich anzugreifen."

"Hunger? Ich kann ihr Essen innerhalb einer Stunde besorgen."

"Dann mach dich dran." Befahl ich, während ich mich neben sie setzte. _"Das Essen kommt, keine Sorge!" _Sagte ich dem Drachen, als ich sie ansah.

"Tracey, Mum ... ihr könnt näher kommen und euch zu mir setzen. Sie wird mich an euch riechen und die Familie erkennen. Stell einfach sicher, dass ihr den Drachen gegenüber sitzt. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie uns misstraut."

Die Drachendame atmete kein Feuer und ließ uns nicht gehen. Sie war zu schwach und hätte sicherlich einige ihrer Eier verloren, weil sie nicht genug zu essen hatte. Stattdessen kam Charlie und lieferte Schafe und Kühe. Normalerweise mussten Drachen nicht viel essen, manchmal kamen sie monatelang ohne Essen aus. Die letzte Besitzerin des Reservats hat jedoch nicht berücksichtigt, dass eine nistende Mutter mehr Nahrung benötigte als ein normaler Drache. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Charlie Weasley seine Leute aussandte, um alle Brütenden Drachen zu untersuchen und dafür zu sorgen, dass ihnen Futter und Wasser zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, damit sie gesund blieben, bis es Zeit war, ihre Eier zu legen.

Wir sind nicht geblieben, um ihnen beim Essen zuzusehen, ich habe einen starken Magen ... das will ich einfach nicht sehen. Noch sonst jemand aus meiner Familie. Stattdessen gingen wir nach Muggel-London und sahen uns im Kino den Film Jurassic Park an. Guter Film, obwohl viel weniger beeindruckend, nachdem man gerade einen Drachen im wirklichen Leben gesehen hatte.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Heiligabend, Black Manor**

Daniel hatte verschissen, als er Gabrielle grüßte. Das Mädchen war jung, aber sie war immer noch als Veela erzogen worden. Eine Frau oder in ihrem Fall ein junges Mädchen zu respektieren, stand ganz oben auf der Prioritätenliste für einen neuen Partner.

"Hallo." Sagte er nur, als er ihr ein verdammtes Grinsen gab, das sie tatsächlich zusammenzucken ließ. Ich wette, er hat das von James gelernt. Fleur schaute natürlich aufmerksam zu und würde ihn mit den extremsten Vorurteilen niederwerfen, wenn er Gaby irgendwie verletzt hätte, zum Glück für ihn ... musste er sich noch ihren Zorn zuziehen.

Was ich von Anfang an gesagt habe, hat sich wieder bewahrheitet. Reinblüter Traditionen zu kennen ... wie die Art jemand zu begrüßen ... hielt einen davon ab, im vierten, fünften und sechsten Jahr viel hin und her zu flirten. Der erste Eindruck zählte, ob man will oder nicht.

Als ich über den ersten Eindruck sprach, sah ich, wie Cyrus Greengrass und Alain Delacour sich die Hände schüttelten und wusste, dass sie schnell Freunde sein würden. Cyrus, ein Auror im Ruhestand, wurde Geschäftsmann, und Alain selbst war Leiter der Leibwache des französischen Zauberei-Ministers. Ein Posten, den er kurz zuvor aufgegeben hatte, um die Leitung der Magischen Strafverfolgung zu übernehmen. In den nächsten Stunden hörten sich viele von uns sporadisch alte Geschichten über die Gefangennahme von Kriminellen an.

James Potter war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ... der Ungewöhnliche. Sein großes Ego, hatte hier nichts für ihn getan, und während er sich ein paar Mal über seine Arbeit als Auror lustig machte, ging ihn sein Ruf als arroganter Erbe der das Potter-Vermögen verschleuderte voraus.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Ich war fast aus meinem eigenen Zimmer verbannt worden. Meine Mutter fand es lustig. Obwohl ich dieses Gefühl nicht teilte, hatte ich an diesem Tag kein Problem damit, Tracey zu unterhalten. Wenn man sich überlegte, was in Kürze zwischen uns passieren würde.

Ich bin am späten Abend dorthin gegangen, genau wie sie es mir gesagt hatte. Jetzt hatte ich nicht gerade erwartet, dass sie in sexy Unterwäsche die Tür öffnete. Das war schon immer Fleurs Stil. Was ich jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, war, die Tür zu öffnen und den gesamten Raum zu finden, der von Runen-Tinte durchzogen war. Trace selbst saß hinten im Raum und beendete gerade ihre letzte Arbeit, als sie bemerkte, dass ich hereinkam.

Die Helligkeit ihres Lächelns ... es wurde nie alt, weißt du? Du wärst überrascht, wie viele Menschen sich in einer Schule wie Hogwarts verstecken, wer sie wirklich sind.

"Hallo." Sagte sie nur, sie wische etwas Tinte von ihrer Hand auf ihrem Hemd ab. Runen-Magier ... brauchten nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden, um herauszufinden, dass dies ein Ritual war, um die Regeneration-Fähigkeiten des Körpers aufzuladen. Ich hatte schon früher etwas Ähnliches getan, um mich auf die Krankheit meiner Mutter vorzubereiten.

"Tracey ..." Ich seufzte.

"Ich will es nicht hören." Sagte sie und winkte mit der Hand. "Ich habe mit Fleur gesprochen und sie hat mir gesagt, dass das funktionieren würde. Das Prinzip des gleichen Austausches. Sex Magie ist einfach das beste! Alles was ich tun muss, ist es zu aktivieren, kurz bevor du mich zum Höhepunkt bringst. Mit dem, was Daffy mir sagt, solltest du damit keine Probleme haben." Ich habe keine Probleme damit. " Sie war so zuversichtlich. Ich hätte damals wissen müssen, dass die Mädchen über diese Dinge reden würden. Ich habe nur gelacht. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Daphne und ich hatten so große Angst vor Tracey ... das Mädchen hatte vor nichts Angst. Na ja, fast nichts.

Plötzlich drückte sie mir einen erhitzten Kuss auf die Lippen, als wir zusammen auf das Bett fielen. Ich war damals zuversichtlicher. Immerhin hatte ich es schon einmal gemacht.

Tracey wollte es rau und viel härter als Daphne. Wo sie nach sanfter Liebe fragte, bat mich Tracey, sie aufs Bett zu werfen und einfach zu nehmen.

Das war auch bei unserem ersten Mal so, obwohl zugegeben. Auch sie legte sich in einen bequemen Rhythmus und wiegte ihre Hüften gegen mich, als sie sich auf mich setzte.

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass wir unsere Magie genauso wie Daphne geteilt haben. Und genauso würde ich es mit den anderen bald tun. Es versteht sich auch von selbst, dass Traceys Ritual reibungslos verlief. Sie ist so talentiert.

Wir erreichten den Höhepunkt auf dem Bett und sie ließ sich erschöpft auf mich fallen. "Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst." Gab sie leise zu, eine ihrer größten Befürchtungen. Dass sie eines Tages aufwachen und sich alleine wiederfinden würde. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme und drückte sie so fest ich konnte. Sie stöhnte unbehaglich, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie es genoss.

"Ich werde nicht sterben."

„Du kämpfst weiter gegen diesen verkleideten Arsch für deinen Bruder. Du könntest sterben, du bist mein bester Freund. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Also benutze dieses verdammte Ritual ... und stelle sicher, dass alles passiert. Du kommst immer zu uns nach Hause. Verstanden? " Wir lagen noch dort während ich noch ihn ihr war. Als ich alles auf alles schwor, was mir wichtig war, dass ich mich niemals einfach für irgendjemanden opfern würde, wenn es irgendeinen Weg gäbe, dies zu vermeiden. Ich erklärte, dass das Ritual wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern würde, und dass es eine gute Idee für uns wäre, dies weiter zu tun, damit das Ritual ständig mit neuer Magie versorgt wird. Und nein ... dieses Argument wird nicht ganz dafür gebraucht, nur um mich fertig zu machen. Aber sie beklagte sich auch nicht über das Nebenergebnis.

"Ich liebe dich, Tracey." Sie schnüffelte ein wenig, bevor sie mich angrinste.

"Ja ... dir geht es besser."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Nächster Morgen ...**

Von allen Mädchen ist Tracey diejenige, die die höchste Aufmerksamkeit benötigte. Nicht, weil sie sich übermäßig unsicher ist, anhänglich ist oder einen solchen Unsinn ist. Tracey testet nur gerne ihre Grenzen, genauer gesagt "unsere" Grenzen. Besonders in der Öffentlichkeit. Wir haben das früh herausgefunden.

Sie würde auf meinem Schoß sitzen und dann plötzlich so subtil gegen mich reiben. Im Unterricht würde ihre Hand meinen Oberschenkel hinaufbewegen. Es war die meiste Zeit ein lustiges Spiel. Aber es gab Zeiten, in denen ich mich stark beherrschen musste.

Das erste Mal geschah genau am Weihnachtsmorgen. Wir setzten uns zum Frühstück und sie dachte, es wäre eine großartige Idee, mir in den Schritt zu greifen. Ich sah sie an, ich lächelte sogar. "Tracey, kann ich bitte etwas sagen?" Grinsend bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie dachte, ich würde sie an eine Wand oder so bringen. Dort fortfahren, wo wir gestern Abend aufgehört haben. Es macht mir nichts aus, dass sie es rau mag ... aber verdammt.

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich noch einmal auf mich warf. Ich küsste sie. Ich war nicht böse auf sie. Zur Hölle, ich habe es genossen. Aber das war unsere Familie am Tisch.

"Sieh mal, Trace. Es macht mir nichts aus, dass du die Dinge jetzt in der Öffentlichkeit weiterführen willst ... seit. Nun, seit letzter Nacht. Aber das war der Frühstückstisch."

"Es hat dir nicht gefallen?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Das ist nicht der Punkt, Tracey. Der Punkt ist, dass deine Eltern am Tisch sind, meine Mutter ... die Delacours, einschließlich unserer Freunde. Es ist genug, dass dein Vater mich ansieht, als würde er mich fesseln und ausweiden wollen." Im Nachhinein verstehe ich es. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Rose nach Hogwarts ging und sich dann ... für das andere Geschlecht interessierte. Dann wieder. Ich glaube ich hatte Glück.

"Also keine Spielereien am Frühstückstisch?" Fragte Tracey unschuldig lächelnd.

"Keine Spielereien, wenn wir mit der Familie zusammen sind. Wenn wir eines Tages eine Tochter haben, möchtest du auch nicht, dass sie das mit ihrem Freund vor dir macht, oder?" Sie erblasste sofort. Das absolute Killerargument und Traceys größte Zukunftsangst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte, oder vielleicht nur daran, dass sie in diesem Alter war. Aber der Gedanke an eine zukünftige Tochter, die sich in sie verwandelte, eine rebellische junge Frau, die keine Angst hatte, ihrem Freund irgendeine Zuneigung zu zeigen, erschreckte sie positiv.

Für uns ... würde ihr Charakter und Verhalten so bleiben, wie sie es immer gewesen war. Aber zu Hause. Ihre Eltern würden eine bemerkenswerte Veränderung ihres Verhaltens bemerken, vor allem ihre Lehren über Reines Blut würden mehr in Erscheinung treten.

In diesem Moment ließ sie enttäuscht den Kopf hängen.

"Es tut mir leid." Ich tröstete sie, indem ich das Mädchen in eine warme Umarmung nahm.

"Nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du ein bisschen Druck machst. Es ist immer noch eine Lernerfahrung, oder?" Das hat sie erheblich aufgehellt.

"Ich liebe dich wirklich." Es war gut, geschätzt zu werden.

"Und ich liebe dich auch." Wir fingen gerade an, was versprochen war, eine exzellente Knutsch-Session zu werden, als sich niemand anderes als Daphne räusperte.

"Tut mir leid Leute, es macht mir nichts aus, das zu sehen. Aber die Eltern werden ein bisschen nervös. Sie wissen, was du getan hast, aber ..." Tracey wurde verlegen rot.

"Ich weiß ... es ist mein Vater ..." Das schwarzhaarige Slytherin-Mädchen seufzte, bevor es mein Quidditch-Trikot ausbaute.

"Fortsetzung folgt?" Fragte ich schlau.

"Bestimmt." Sagte sie breit grinsend.

Der Rest unserer Ferien verbrachten wir mit dem Lernen in aller Ruhe und natürlich mit gelegentlichen Experimenten. Hauptsächlich in Bezug auf zwei Partner im Bett.

Habe ich erwähnt, wie sehr ich mein Leben liebe?


	16. Slaughter!

**_**Slaughter!**_**

**Hogwarts, 5. Februar**

Die Schule hatte so gut begonnen, dass ich in meinem Zimmer ein kleines Hallenbad eingerichtet hatte, das jetzt häufig von den Mädchen und mir selbst genutzt wurde. Sogar einige meiner anderen Freunde kamen vorbei. Unter ihnen Ernie, Padma, Theo und Blaise. Blaise brachte natürlich die Carrow-Zwillinge mit, mit denen er sich noch inoffiziell verabredete. Es war ein ganzer Monat, in dem wir kaum mehr als normale Schüler waren, vielleicht bin ich albern, aber ist es zu viel, um Frieden zu fordern, der länger als 30 Tage blieb?

Ich habe den späten Nachmittag damit verbracht, über meine Animagus-Form zu meditieren. Ich kam näher, obwohl ich damals keine Ahnung hatte, wie nahe ich tatsächlich war.

Der Himmel war klar, es wehte eine kühle Brise. Dann, aus dem Nichts, überkam mich ein magischer Impuls, ein tiefes Gefühl der Vollständigkeit, wenn das irgendeinen Sinn ergibt.

Als ich auf meine rechte Hand hinabblickte, sah ich, dass sie sich in eine schwarze Pelzpfote verwandelt hatte. Es stach hervor wie eine Hudnepfote.

Ich habe mich ziemlich konzentriert, um die Änderung rückgängig zu machen, obwohl es mir wehgetan hat. Alles, was zurückblieb, war gereizte Haut und das schmerzhafte neue Wissen, dass mein Körper noch nicht bereit war, die Verwandlung zu durchlaufen. Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, und ich werde es noch einmal sagen. Ein Metamorphmagus, der sich in einen Animagus verwandelt, ist schmerzhaft und nur mit Alter, Erfahrung, Genauigkeit und Präzision in der Magie wird es weniger sein, nicht jedoch für einen 13-jährigen Schüler.

Ganz anders gesagt ... mein Bruder hatte im Laufe des Vormonats beschlossen, den Pfau, der James Potter war, weiter zu imitieren. Anscheinend störte ihn der miserable erste Eindruck, den er bei Gaby hinterlassen hatte, überhaupt nicht. Ich denke, sie sah ein bisschen jung für ihn aus ... oder vielleicht war Daniel nur ein Spätzünder. Armer Idiot.

Nein, stattdessen ... konnte der Junge nicht aufhören darüber zu reden, wie er zwei Veelas kennengelernt hatte. Es waren Fleur und Appoline Delacour. Als wäre es irgendwie eine Errungenschaft, als hätte er das Ganze durch bloße List inszeniert. Ich schwöre, ich hätte gelacht, wenn es nicht so erbärmlich gewesen wäre.

"Mr. Potter, darf ich vorschlagen, dass Ihre Zeit besser dafür verwendet wird, sicherzustellen, dass Ihr Trank uns nicht alle umbringt?" Sprach Snape erst Tage zuvor leise gedehnt, als er den Jungen gerade davon abgehalten hatte, Feuersamen, die falsche Zutat, zu seinem Trank hinzuzufügen. Die alte Fledermaus hat im Gegensatz zu meinen Brüdern meine eigenen Zaubertrankfähigkeiten oft kommentiert. Es war wirklich kein Wettbewerb. Daniel hat schon immer die Geduld gefehlt, etwas gut gemachtes ... naja alles zu produzieren.

In Quidditch hatten die Löwen die Raben um hundert Punkte geschlagen, das Spiel selbst war auch gut. Natürlich feierten sie bis in die späte Abendstunde. In diesem Moment erwachte meine Rumtreiber-Karte zum Leben. Und ich kam ... auf die Füße.

Bevor Tracey oder Daphne ihre Augen öffnen konnten, um darüber zu streiten, dass ich mitten in der Nacht aufstehen würde, war ich durch den Geheimgang in Richtung der Großen Halle verschwunden. Ich schnitt eine Abkürzung zur Treppe und überprüfte noch einmal. Pettigrew näherte sich bereits dem Eingang zum Lions-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich würde nicht dorthin kommen, bevor er reinkam, aber vielleicht gerade rechtzeitig, um abzufangen, als er ging. Eine plötzliche Idee kam mir in den Sinn. Ich hatte es noch nie zuvor versucht und so etwas für einen echten Notfall aufbewahrt. Gibt es eine bessere Gelegenheit, es zu testen, als einen Massenmörder abzuwehren? Ich rutschte unweit des Porträts eines Jägers und seines Hundes zu einem Griff.

"Was hat dich so in Eile gebracht?"

_"Denk an Aliza._" Zischte ich ihn an und lauschte dem Klickgeräusch, das ich auf das folgende Leuchten der Augen des Porträts wartete. Es kam.

_"Das Schloss hört dich jetzt, Erbe."_

"Sperren Sie die Gemeinschaftsräume ab. Ein Feind von Hogwarts beabsichtigt, den Löwen Schaden zuzufügen. Dann entfesseln Sie die Kammer. Ich werde die Kontrolle über die Schlangen übernehmen." Der Mann und sein Hund nickten schnell verständnisvoll, also rannte ich davon.

_"Hogwarts! Ein Rattenanimagus versteckt sich in Ihren Wänden, finden Sie ihn, bringen Sie ihn zu mir. Töten Sie ihn, wenn Sie es nicht können! Er nähert sich dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sir Cadogan soll ihn nicht die Passwörter durchgehen lassen, die er kennt!"_

Das Zischen wurde nun von jedem einzelnen Porträt im Schloss wiederholt. Trugen meine Nachricht zu den letzten Ecken des Gebäudes.

"Mach auf, verdammt noch mal! ", Schrie Peter wütend.„ Ich habe die Passwörter! Du musst mich durchlassen! "

Plötzlich leuchteten die alten Ritteraugen drohend auf.

"Dann tritt ein ...", sagte seine Stimme jetzt langsamer, als er zur Seite schwang und ein Loch in der Wand enthüllte. Eine, durch die allzu plötzlich Schlangen glitten, um beschützend vor der Löwengrube zu stehen.

Als Ratte wusste Animagus Peter, wann er verschwinden sollte, und drehte sich so schnell um, um zur Treppe zu gehen. Erst jetzt ... starrte er eine viel größere Bedrohung an.

_"Hallo Peter ~." _Ich zischte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Harry? Bist du das? Lieber Junge ... du bist gewachsen." Meine Runen flackerten und als ich meine Handfläche öffnete, zeigte sich eine ganz besondere Art von Runenmuster auf meiner Hand. Ich würde den Mann nicht einmal dafür ausschimpfen, dass er mich Harry genannt hat. Das würde einfach zu gut werden. Stattdessen würde ich alles genießen. Wirklich genoss es.

"Ich habe mir diesen Moment von dem Tag an vorgestellt, als meine Mutter mir von dir erzählt hat. Und ich habe das gemacht ... nur für dich." Ich würde seine Knochen langsam zu Staub zermahlen, es würde seine Nerven in Brand setzen, wie es nur der Cruciatus bisher vermocht hatte. Aber es wäre langsam und nicht dauerhaft. Der wahre Schmerz ... würde in Wellen kommen. Ich wollte ihn doch nicht zum Gemüse machen.

"Komm schon, Wurmschwanz ... lass uns tanzen." Ich knurrte tief.

"Obsidio!" Rief er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, ich sprang zur Seite, obwohl die Explosion immer noch leicht meine Beine traf. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Nein." Sagte ich, dass ich zwischen mir und dem Zauber einen Felsschild aus dem Boden heben soll. "Caligo Scindo!" Er wich aus und rannte an dem Zauber vorbei, als ich ihn mit meinen Händen lenkte. "Du kannst dich nicht vor den Schatten von Wurmschwanz verstecken."

"Du ... das warst du!"

"Nein ... das war meine Freundin, du kleine Scheiße. Obliviate!" Der Zauber verfehlte ihn knapp. Er sah sich einen Moment desorientiert um, und das Runenmuster flammte in meiner Handfläche auf. Süßer, süßer Sieg. Ich habe es entworfen. Ich wartete auf seine qualvollen Schreie ... aber stattdessen hörte ich nur das Geräusch einer aufsteigenden Schutzbarriere.

"ZU dumm." Ich fühlte den Zauber in meinem Rücken, bevor ich zu Boden sackte.

"Nein ...", hauchte ich.

"Los! Lehrer kommen!" Schrie die Stimme hinter mir.

_"Tötet ihn!" _Befahl ich den Schlangen, als ich gerade die Dunkelheit bekam ... Godric mochte keine Schlangen, schon gar nicht in der Nähe seiner Schüler. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gegen sie geschützt war?

Was Pettigrew betrifft ... Lutains Erinnerung würde die Geschichte erzählen. Er hatte es als Schüler oft getan. Sprang wie eine Ratte die Treppe hinunter. Er kannte immer noch die subtilen Muster, denen sie folgten, und war auf dem Boden, bevor meine Schlangen jemals die Chance hatten, ihn zu erwischen.

Der Junge im Gryffindor-Eingang hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich ein Parselmund war, und als meine Schlangen von meiner Vertrauten den Befehl erhielten, sich zurückzuziehen, konnte man es deutlich sehen. Er würde bald erfahren, was passierte, wenn man mir in die Quere kam. Er hatte gerade seine Seite gewählt. Und ich würde sicherstellen, dass er diese Entscheidung bereute, bevor ich sein Licht auslöschte. Dann spürte ich den allzu vertrauten Ruck hinter der Marine.

_"Der Junge hob seinen Zauberstab euch gegenüber, Meister." _War das, was Lutain mir später erklären würde_. "Deshalb habe ich unseren Portschlüssel genommen."_ Mein persönlicher Notfall-Portschlüssel. Ich hatte zwei davon, einen, um nach Hause zu gehen. Einen für mein Zimmer. Zum Glück hat Lutain die letztere Option gewählt, also sind wir gleich zurück in mein Zimmer gegangen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**2 Stunden später...**

Ich beobachtete den sich nähernden Punkt auf der Karte. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so bald kommen würde. Sie stürzte durch meinen Geheimgang, kam durch und war völlig außer Atem. Hermine Granger erklärte: "Es war Mclaggen! Cormac Mclaggen verfluchte dich hinterrücks!"

Ich hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt, ich wollte sehen, was sie lernen konnte. Sie war schneller als ich gedacht hatte. Ich trat auf sie zu und schlang eine enge Umarmung um sie, so dass das junge Mädchen rot wurde.

"Weißt du ... ich verstehe warum sie ..." Sie zeigte auf die beiden Mädchen in meinem Zimmer. "Es so oft wollen. Du gibst tolle Umarmungen." Das brachte sie dazu, leicht zu lachen und mitzumachen. "Es gibt aber noch mehr. Ich weiß, wer es vermasselt hat. Neville hatte die Passwörter auf einem Stück Pergament geschrieben, das er verloren hat." Ich seufzte.

"Sag ihm, ich möchte mit ihm sprechen. Von einem Erben zum anderen." Dies würde eine weitere dieser „Wenn meine Schwester" -Gespräche sein. Wegen seiner völligen Inkompetenz näherte sich Longbottom gefährlich nah der tatsächlichen Bedrohung meiner Familie.

Wenn nichts anderes drohte ich ihm mit einer sehr visuellen Beschreibung dessen, was ich ihm antun könnte. Das Gespräch endete mit seiner neuen größten Angst, die sich von Snape zu mir wandelte. Das hatte 2 Vorteile. 1. von einen Black bedroht zu werden, ließ den Zaubertränke Unterricht dagegen verblassen. Was bedeutete, dass in den nächsten paar Monaten. Der liebe alte Neville tatsächlich Rückgrat bekommen hatte. 2: Stimmte er den Unterricht zu. Was bedeutete, dass ich Okklumentikunterricht nicht nur Luna, sondern auch für Neville lehren würde. Wenn ich den Raben dem Löwen vorstelle, würde ich in ferner Zukunft zu einer großen festlichen Hochzeit eingeladen werden. Mit viel Alkohol.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**9\. Juni**

Die Monate nach dieser Nacht waren die ruhigsten, die wir je hatten. Meine beiden Schüler machten ihre Okklumentik-Studien gut. Während die Mädchen und ich gute Zeiten hatten, sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb des Pools. Unsere Studien ... na ja. Sagen wir einfach, wir haben es gut gemacht.

Das Leben hätte perfekt sein können, leider ... es gab immer noch diesen nervigen Dunklen Lord, der versuchte zurückzukommen.

Ich wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Daniel seine eigene Rumtreiber-Karte hatte, die er von meinem lieben alten Vater bekommen hatte, da bin ich mir sicher, während ich meine eigene machen musste. Ich schaue es mir nicht immer an, aber es ist manchmal interessant zu sehen, wer welche Besenschränke besuchte und mit wem.

Der einzige Alarm, den ich aktiviert hatte, war, wann immer Pettigrew auftauchte. Was er in den späten Stunden des Nachmittags tat, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Er war in der Heulenden Hütte eingesperrt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er vorhatte, noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor zu gehen.

Dies war jedoch ein Problem, da Daniel Potter, gefolgt von seiner hirnlosen Freundin Weasel und Hermine, auf dem Weg dorthin waren. Dahinter höchstens eine Minute. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und James Potter.

Die Rumtreiber sind wieder vereint, wenn man es so sah.

Ich war mir sicher, dass sie ihn töten würden. Ich meine, wer würde das nicht? Sie hatten das Gesetz auf ihrer Seite, er hatte versucht, das Oberhaupt eines Alten und Noblen Hauses zu töten. Also mit gesenktem Kopf ... richtig?

Ich gebe zu, zu der Zeit war ich traurig, dass ich nicht der Eine war. Aber selbst dann hatte ich das Gefühl, zumindest das Recht zu sehen.

Es war ein Fehler...

Ich dachte, es gäbe zumindest einen Teil von James Potter, der eigentlich 'Potter Blut' in sich trug. Ich dachte falsch. Der Mann ist in allen Dingen eine Enttäuschung, und er wird niemals etwas anderes sein. In dieser Nacht verstand ich endlich, dass wir keine Familie sind und vielleicht hätten wir es nie sein können. Ich schäme mich zu sagen, dass ich fast die gleiche Schlussfolgerung über meinen Bruder gezogen habe. Er musste ein junges Mädchen mit silbernen Haaren aus dem Schwarzen See ziehen, damit ich wieder mit ihm sprach.

"Du gehst doch, oder?" Fragte Daphne vorsichtig.

"Ich möchte die Ratte sterben sehen." Sie wusste mit ihrem wunderbaren Verstand, dass ich eine Illusion lebte. Das würde niemals passieren. James hatte es nicht in sich.

"Du weißt, wir wollen mitkommen." Tracey hat es nur deswegen erwähnt. Ich musste mich zurückhalten, um unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken.

"Sagt Susan und Hannah, sie sollen im Schloss bleiben, bitte keine nächtlichen Spaziergänge." Sie lächelten und beide küssten mich auf die Wange, bevor ich meine Hand ausstreckte. Dobby erschien wie gerufen und schimmerte uns zum Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide. Nachdem ich den Desillusionierungszauber und ein paar Stillezauber auf den Boden und auf meine Füße gewirkt hatte, ging ich alleine weiter.

"James ... du musst verstehen. Der Dunkle Lord ... die Macht, die er ausübte. Fragt euch meine alten Freunde. Was hättet ihr getan? Er kam zu mir, er wollte Informationen. Ich habe es getan, um euch zu beschützen. Informationen über andere schienen ... ein kleiner Preis … zu sein. " Wurmschwanz erklärte gerade, als ich den Raum betrat.

"Was ist mit Halloween damals? War es dann noch ein kleiner Preis? Als du Lily, Daniel und mich verkauft hast?" Fragte James giftig. Hermine bemerkte die sanfte Berührung meiner Hand mit ihrer. Und als sie nach unten schaute, drehte ich meine Hand, damit der Zauber leicht versagte. Sie bemerkte das auch und nahm schnell meine Hand. Es ist ihr zu verdanken, dass James diese Nacht überlebt hatte.

"Der Dunkle Lord wäre niemals zu euch gekommen, wenn die Prophezeiung nicht gewesen wäre. Hast du dich nie gefragt, wer es ihm gesagt hat?" Hermine musste das Zaubern durch meine Hand gespürt haben, als ich bemerkte, dass es noch jemanden gab.

"Wer?" Fragten sie, bevor jemand sie aufhalten könne. Er grinste.

"Ich werde es euch sagen, aber dafür müsst ihr mich gehen lassen."

"Cruciatus." Zischte ich leise und sie starrte mich ungläubig an. Ich habe mich damals nicht für Zivilisierte interessiert. Indolor oder Crucio ... Ich wollte nur, dass sie einen benutzt. Schmerz war in allen Dingen ein starker Motivator ... vor allem, um jemanden zum Teilen von Informationen zu bewegen. Hermine wusste genau, dass, was sie als Nächstes tat, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, sie von der magischen Gemeinschaft zurück in die Welt der Mundanes getrieben hätte, denn mit einer Beweglichkeit, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte, ließ sie meine Hand los und griff um meine zurück und zog meinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster. Dann griff sie wieder nach meiner Hand und hielt den Zauberstab zwischen ihnen fest.

"Es spielt keine Rolle mehr." Sagte James. "Was jetzt zählt ... bist du. Peter." Ich sah ihn an ... es war egal? Natürlich war es wichtig. Es bedeutete alles. Wenn da noch einer wäre. Das bedeutete, dass noch einer sterben musste. Ein anderer, der uns Blut schuldete.

"Wir werden sehen, wie du leidest für das, was du getan hast. Die Dementoren könnten sogar aufgeregt genug sein, dich zu küssen." Das brachte die Ratte sogar zum Lachen.

"Ich bin ihnen einmal entkommen, Sirius. Ich kann es wieder tun." Dementoren? Nein nein Nein! Das wollte ich nicht. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach verfluchen? Die Kinder einfach zurück schicken. Zurück zum Schloss, warum trödelten sie. Komm schon. Ein weiteres Drücken der Hand von dem braunhaarigen Gryffindor neben mir. Sie bemühte sich um Trost, um mich zu beruhigen. Es hat geholfen ... wenn auch nicht viel.

"Incarcerus!" Remus Lupin erklärte mit einem gewissen Vorteil. Das konnte unmöglich real sein. War das alles? Das war der Lord Potter? Und ein Erbe der Black Familie? Sentimentale Dummköpfe, die unwissentlich die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords selbst herbeiführen würden. Barmherzigkeit ist für Zeiten des Friedens. Es hatte keinen Platz im Krieg.

"Du wirst meine alten Freunde sehen. Ich komme wieder." Peter hockte gemächlich und streckte die Beine aus.

"Das nächste Mal, Sohn ... sag du es mir. Vielleicht hätte er dich getötet, bevor wir hier gewesen wären." Beschwerte James sich, als er auf Daniel herabblickte, der Peter anstarrte. Er dachte, er könnte es mit ihm allein aufnehmen. Idiot.

"Sollten wir ihn jetzt nicht töten? Ich meine, wir können es richtig machen? Hat er den Herrn eines alten Hauses angegriffen?"

"Jeder, egal wie weit weg er sich vom Licht entfernt, kann erlöst werden, mein Sohn." James Potter hat Dumbledore rezitiert und alles war ehrlich ... es hat mein Blut zum Kochen gebracht.

"Das ist ... höchst unwahrscheinlich." Kommentierte Hermine. "Wenn wir nur über Wahrscheinlichkeit sprechen. Nichts, was existiert, hat eine 100% ige Wahrscheinlichkeit von irgendetwas. Es gibt immer eine Chance, dass ... Zufällige Ereignisse beeinflussen, was gerade passiert."

"Ja, was sie gesagt hat." Ron stimmte zu.

"Wir müssen Vergebung lernen." Wiederholte James nur und lächelte freundlich. "Wir müssen großartig sein wie Dumbledore." Oh ja, du machst weiter und lutschst einen alten, geschrumpften Schwanz. Oh, eines Tages bald ...

Ich wollte schreien, alles rauslassen. Hermine ließ den Zauberstab bei mir, als sie die verdammte Hütte bebte.

Ich habe gewartet ... und noch etwas gewartet und dann? Geschrien habe ich, aber es war nicht mein Schrei. Stattdessen war es ein ohrenbetäubendes Löwengebrüll. Zumindest ... fühlte ich mich besser. Aber das war nicht das Ende ... oh nein. Von da an ging einfach alles schief.

Meinem Gebrüll folgte schnell ein langes Heulen, ich musste kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass Remus jetzt für die andere Mannschaft spielte, und Peter war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bereits verschwunden. "Dobby." Fragte ich und fühlte, wie der Kleine meine Hand nahm. "In Richtung des verbotenen Waldes." Mit einem Schimmer meiner Augen hoffte ich das vielleicht ... zumindest. Ich würde einen Trostpreis bekommen. Vielleicht in Form eines neuen Wolfspelzes?

Und so heulte ich in die Nacht, als der große Hund und der Hirsch versuchten, den Werwolf von den Kindern fernzuhalten. "Stell sicher, dass sie ins Schloss gelangen." Der Elf verneigte sich und war weg.

"Mia, Zeit zu spielen." Ich hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht, dass meine Vertrauten zu weit von mir entfernt waren. Ein ferngesteuerter Portschlüssel, der sie direkt zu mir brachte, schien die logische Lösung für mein Problem zu sein. "Serpensortia: Lutain." Mit der Aufmerksamkeit des Werwolfs jetzt auf uns, eilten die beiden Erwachsenen zu den Schülern, als die Schlange die Spitze meines Zauberstabs verließ. Sie haben nie geschaut, es war ihnen egal. Sie rannten einfach.

_"Meister?_" Fragte er nur leicht verwirrt, warum er plötzlich gerufen wurde. Seine Augen verengten sich jedoch, als er sah, dass Lupin auf uns zukam

"Führe ihn weiter in den Wald, weg von den Schülern. Mia macht den Weg frei. Lutain, wachse und beschäftige ihn. Wir gehen auf Werwolfjagd."

Meine Vertrauten waren natürlich gewachsen, während Mia keine übergroße Kreatur war, sie war magisch mächtig, Lutain war jetzt leicht 14 Fuß lang und hatte genug Kraft, um Metall zu zerquetschen. Ich sagte ihnen, sie sollten sich in den Bäumen verstecken, während wir warteten. Ich sah auf, als sich meine vertraute Schlange um einen Ast schlang, während Mia an der Spitze saß und den Kopf neigte, um zu warten.

Ein Erinnerungsblitz traf mich. Ein dunkler Raum, eine Art Versammlung. Ein älterer Kobold streckte seine Hand aus und wir schüttelten etwas. Ein Geschäft?

Das Heulen von Lupin brachte mich wieder aus meinem Kopf. "Argentum Salvete." Er versuchte auszuweichen, indem er um die Bäume lief und sich durch das Unterholz schlängelte, als meine magischen Pfeile ihn ununterbrochen um Zentimeter verfehlten. Ich bewegte meinen Zauberstab schneller und zielte vor ihm, ein Schmerzensschrei von einem Treffer meines Silberpfeil-Zaubers, brachte den Wolf in einem Akt der Verzweiflung nach vorne.

In diesem Moment wurde er von meinem Donnervogel attackiert.

Mia schlug mit den Flügeln, als Lutain kam und seinen massiven Schwanz über das Gesicht des Wolfes schleuderte und ihn gegen einen Baum schleuderte. "Du hast mich Pettigrew gekostet." Knurrte ich und schlug meinen Zauberstab zur Seite, wodurch sich eine große blutende Schnittwunde über seine Brust zog, die ein weiteres Schmerzknurren von der Kreatur auslöste.

Er stand nicht auf, er konnte nicht. Und trotzdem stand ich da und besetzte weiter. Werwölfe sind robust und er würde dies morgen fühlen. Der Grund, warum ich ihn immer noch so gnadenlos angriff wie ich es tat? Ich war mir damals nicht sicher, ob ich aufhören wollte. Ich wollte, dass er seit jener Nacht im Potter Manor tot ist, das steht außer Frage. Aber er hatte Schlimmeres verdient. Er verdiente noch viel schlimmeres, dass er Peter davonkommen ließ. Was er wirklich verdiente ... war Hoffnung. Ein großartiges Licht, um ihn am Laufen zu halten. Ein Licht, das ich dann gerne wegreißen und löschen würde, als ich ihn brechen sah.

Nachdem eine besonders gut gezielte Reihe von Reducto Flüchen, die die Arme des Werwolfs fast abgerissen hatte, lag er auf den nassen Waldboden und ich zeugte von der langsam zurückgehenden Veränderung, die bald genug die nackte Gestalt von Remus Lupin offenbarte.

Ich erinnere mich an das Schlurfen durch die Bäume. Die vielen Beine die näher kamen. Sie waren zu der Zeit schon überall um uns herum.

"Du hast den großen Feind in unsere Mitte gebracht." Beschuldigte mich eine tiefe Stimme. Lutains Augen verengten sich, der breite Hals flammte auf und ich sah, wie sich das letzte seiner Augenlider für einen Moment öffnete, als die Magie in ihnen aufflammte. Da war etwas in ihm, das ihn zum Schlemmen rief.

_"Acromantulas Meister."_ Kommentierte er unnötigerweise. Mia erhob sich vom Boden und flog schnell auf meine Schulter zu, bevor sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf neigte und den Bereich um uns herum überblickte.

"In eure Mitte?" Fragte ich und holte tief Luft. "Wir sind kaum am Waldrand." Einer von ihnen sprang nach außen, aber Lutain war schneller und erhob sich schützend direkt vor mir, um zu sehen, wie viele Augen auf ihn gerichtet sind. Das Spinnentier fiel tot um wie ein Sack Drachendung. Es folgte ein Keuchen der Spinnen. Anscheinend glaubten sie nicht, dass das Halbblut es in ihm hatte.

Es ging alles so schnell, wie eine Seuche, die plötzlich ausbrach. Mias Blitze erhellten den Wald, als der Ansturm der Spinnentiere über uns hereinbrach.

Mein Zauberstab wirbelte herum, von einer Seite zur anderen, vergessen war Gnade und stattdessen blieb nur Gewalt übrig, deren Absicht sich nur auf eine Sache allein konzentrierte. Zerstören. Um mir zu helfen, schuf ich eine Verstärkungsrune unter meinen Füßen, die so hell leuchtete wie jedes Fackellicht.

Körperteile, Beine und Spinnenköpfe flogen in die Ferne und bildeten eine Blutspur, als die entgegenkommende Horde forderte, den großen Feind zu töten. Zum Wohle des Waldes geschlachtet zu werden.

In diesem Fall hatten sie recht, es gab ein größeres Wohl, diesmal ... war es auf meiner Seite. Was ich an diesem Abend tat, war nicht zum Wohle des Waldes, es war zum Wohle aller Schüler, die sich in Zukunft darauf einlassen würden, jedes Kind, das sogar die Möglichkeit hatte, dort Strafarbeit ableisten zu müssen. Meine Gedanken beziehen sich natürlich genauer auf meine Schwester.

Mia ging zum Nachthimmel und schlug mit ihren blitzenden Flügeln. Und mit ihnen wurden die Wolken um uns herum dicht und schwarz. Sie war anscheinend in diesem Alter.

Mein Thunderbird brachte den Regen und dann brachte sie den Donner über sich. Der Blitzschlag, der folgte und eine ganze Gruppe der Acromantulas traf, war in der Tat nichts anderes als eine weitere Bombe. Der Boden schaukelte und zitterte vor dem Aufprall, Schmutz und Staub stiegen in die Luft und mischten sich mit dem Geruch von Blut und verbrannten Spinnenkörpern.

Ich habe nicht mehr einzelne Zauber gewirkt, ich habe meine Zauber verkettet ... getanzt, in einer endlosen Aufführung des Todes. "Daemons Ignis!" Rief ich endlich. Mein Teufelskerl löste sich von meinem Zauberstab und schlängelte sich um die Bäume in der Nähe, durch und um die Spinnen, und sie schrien vor Qualen, als sie weiter auf uns zueilten. Zusammen setzten Mia und ich die Nacht in Brand.

Immer mehr von ihnen kamen, um den großen Feind, der ein Basilisk war, abzuschlachten, und sie opferten Hunderte von ihnen. Zu viele für einen Zauberer im Alter von 13 Jahren. Schließlich wurde ich auf einen Baum geworfen, und Mia schoss herab, nachdem sie sich mit mir zusammengetan hatte und verzweifelt ihren Blitz anrief.

Die beiden wurden vollends meine Vertrauten.

Die Black Familie ... hat ein anderes Motto. Ein Offizielles und eines, über das niemand wirklich gerne spricht. Die Leute sagen, wir haben Temperament. Das stimmt aber nicht ganz. Wut ... ist ein mächtiges Werkzeug für Zaubersprüche, bei denen Wut ausgelöst werden muss. Und während die Potters Runen zu einer Kunstform gemacht haben. Taten die Blacks das gleiche, indem sie ihre Gefühle zum Kampf geschult hatten. Ich habe es schon mal erwähnt ... obwohl nicht mit Namen. Als ich es kurz vor dem dritten Jahr verlor, als ich hörte, dass Pettigrew frei war, nahm mich der Black Wahnsinn mit sich mit. Und sich darauf einzulassen, ist das inoffizielle Motto.

So stärker es dich auch machen mag ... es macht dich auch dumm und töricht. Im Nachhinein stelle ich fest, dass es vielleicht am besten gewesen wäre, den Portschlüssel zu verwenden und einfach da rauszukommen, bevor der Kampf überhaupt begonnen hat. Aber jetzt, da sie meine Vertrauten angegriffen hatten und versuchten, sie auseinander zu ziehen. Würde ich verdammt sicher gehen, einen Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

In der Magie ... und das habe ich schon oft erwähnt, es kommt nur auf die Absicht an. Auch wenn ich es damals nicht wusste, mein Körper ... meine Magie. Sie waren sich bewusst, dass ich die "Erlaubnis" hatte.

Ich habe es immer gemocht zu vergleichen, was ich in dieser Nacht durchgemacht habe, mit einem schmerzhafteren Werwolfsverwandlung. Denn wesentlich ist es, was es war. Wie es sich für mich als Metamorphmagus anfühlte, mit einem gesteigerten Gefühl, dass sich mein gesamter Körper so veränderte, wie er es tat.

Ich war zu der Zeit noch am Baum. Ich habe mich auf dem Boden verändert, und die Verletzungen, die ich bereits erlitten hatte, heilten nicht mehr. Sie würden sich erweitern und ich fühlte es. Ich schrie zuerst ... dann brüllte ich vor Schmerz, als schwarzes Fell meinen Körper bedeckte. Ich drückte meine Pfoten nach unten und zog mich vom Boden hoch. Ich war nicht groß, die Form war, wie ich, jugendlich. Im besten Fall die Größe eines Panthers. Das schloss die nicht existierende Mähne ein. Ich würde wie die Mähne meiner König-Löwen-Form mit der Zeit wachsen. Ich war weniger beeindruckend als ich hätte sein können, wenn ich gesund gewesen wäre, mit einem großen Schnitt an meiner rechten Seite, der vor Blut tropfte und über meinen gesamten Körper lief. Ich bäumte mich auf und knallte meine Pfoten zu Boden, und mit ihnen kamen die Blitzeinschläge für die Spinnentiere, die immer noch meine Basilisk- und Donnervogel Vertrauten hielten. Ich stürzte auf die großen Spinnen mit wildem Gebrüll, um sie alle zu töten. Ich hatte die Kraft, sie hatten die Zahlen.

Ich war bald mit Spinnenresten übersät, als ich sie in den Wald schleuderte und in einem vollen Schuss nach dem anderen zusammenstieß. Ich war durch und durch, durchnässt. Während sie weiter versuchten, mich zu bezwingen, wischte ich meine Pfote in die Ferne, in die sie flogen. Also rannten sie davon.

Ein weiteres Brüllen entkam meinem Hals, und was diesmal folgte, war im Grunde ein Blitz aus meinem Mund. Ich verbrannte sie dort, wo sie standen. Ich wurde allerdings schwächer. Körperlich und magisch. Und ich wollte Pomfrey wirklich nicht noch einmal wegen magischer Erschöpfung besuchen. Aber waren nicht mehr viele da. Vom Rest verlassen. Und ohne Bedeutung für ihr Nest. Lutain war schon lange weg, zurück im Schloss, während Mia noch einmal in die Luft geflogen war. Es war ihre Hauptanweisung. Überlebe um jeden Preis. Der ganze Grund für den Kampf der Spinnentiere war nicht mehr. Diese letzten ... wollten nur eine Rechnung begleichen.

Sie griffen an, ich spürte den Aufprall, der mich zurückwarf. Sie folgten mir und nutzten ihren Vorteil. Ich spürte, wie ihre Vorderbeine in meinen Körper eindrangen und mich aufspießten. Ich war für einen Moment einfach zu langsam.

"Testa Ferri!" Das Geräusch eines Kanonenschusses erfüllte die Luft, als der Granatsplitter die beiden Spinnen von mir wegwehte. "Lacero, Decapitare, Sectumsempra." Die dunklen Augen des Mannes richteten sich auf mich, als ich mich verwandelte. "Wir werden später darüber sprechen, dass Sie die Ausgangssperre gebrochen haben." Erklärte Snape ernst, er wollte sich gerade der letzten Spinne zuwenden, als sie tot in ihren Spuren stehen blieb. Ein Messer durchbohrte die Vorderseite des Körpers und trat aus dem Loch. Dobby, der Hauself, schwang zwei Messer.

"Du hast sie getötet?" Fragte Snape überrascht.

"Hauselfen dürfen keine Dinge töten, Professor Batsy."

"Aber du hast es getan. Die Spinne hinter dir."

"Dobby weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Dobby bereitet das Abendessen für seinen Meister vor, verstehen Sie? Dobby holt einen großen Spinnen-Giftbeutel heraus." Das unschuldige Lächeln der kleinen Kreatur war entwaffnend und in extremem Kontrast zu seinem Körper, der mit den Innenseiten der besagten Spinnenkreatur bedeckt war. Er hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit, sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Die Luft um uns herum wurde im Handumdrehen kalt und wir wussten, dass dieser Kampf noch nicht vorbei war. Es war jedoch der dunkelhaarige Zaubertrankmeister, der bemerkte, dass sich die Dementoren weiter in den Wald hineinbewegten. Sie gingen vorbei. Die Frage war weshalb?

Ich stöhnte und bewegte meine unverletzte linke Hand automatisch zur Seite meines Körpers. Blut ... natürlich. Schon bald schrie es. Dobby erbleichte.

"Du hast sie zum Schloss gebracht, nicht wahr?"

"Ich brachte die Schüler zur Treppe, sie sagten, sie würden ins Bett gehen! Alter Meister Black sagt Dobby, er werde nach seinem Freund suchen. Meister´s nicht Vater, sagen dasselbe!" Ich seufzte, also log Daniel natürlich und ging stattdessen seinem höllischen Vater nach. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, wurde aber schnell zu Boden geschleudert. Ich war nicht in der Verfassung für einen weiteren Kampf.

"Professor? Können Sie mir bitte helfen?" Mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs wurde ich vom Boden aufgerichtet.

"Nicht lange, einige dieser Schnitte sehen ernst aus und diese rote Haut sieht unnatürlich aus. Ich würde Sie lieber zu Madame Pomfrey bringen für eine Untersuchung."

"Danach." Mit jedem Augenblick beruhigte ich mich und mit dieser Ruhe kam das nachlassende Adrenalin. Und damit ... kam der Schmerz. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich meinen Schmerzzauber oder den Crucatius vorziehe.

Wir gingen weiter, durch die Bäume und Spuren der Zerstörung, die die sich zurückziehenden Acromantulas hinterlassen hatten. Wir gingen weiter und fanden die Gruppe von Idioten, die von zwei Patronen beschützt wurden. Ein schwarzer Hund und ein Hirsch.

Sie waren schwach, man konnte leicht sehen, wie sie aus der Existenz verschwanden, als die Dementoren ihre Energie abzogen.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als über den Schmerz zu wimmern, als ich versuchte, meinen Arm zu heben. Ich könnte ihnen helfen. Es würde mich noch einmal auf magische Weise umhauen. Aber es würde helfen. Ich zögerte und sah zu ihnen hinüber. Snape sah es auch. Obwohl er niemals einer Seele von dem schwachen Licht in meinen Augen erzählen würde, als ich überlegte, sie sterben zu lassen.

Hermine war da ... ich mochte sie. Es gab Daniel, der es immer schwieriger machte ... aber wenn ich sie in diesem Moment geopfert hätte. Dumbledore wäre entlassen worden ... der Minister wäre wahrscheinlich auch entlassen worden. Und vielleicht hätte ich Frieden gehabt.

Ich seufzte. Ich schuldete der braunhaarigen Hexe etwas. Und ich denke, Daniel hat zumindest gefragt, ob er Pettigrew getötet hatte. Am wichtigsten ist jedoch, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass Rosy mich niemals wieder angesehen hätte, wenn sie es jemals herausgefunden hätte.

"Die Dementoren werden durchkommen." Erwähnte Snape, während er auf meine Entscheidung wartete.

Ich streckte meine Hand nach Dobby aus, der mich fragend ansah. Das haben wir nur einmal gemacht. Und selbst dann war es, weil ich so wütend auf Sirius war, dass ich nicht klar dachte. Aber er war treu. Das war er schon immer gewesen.

"Dobby, ich breche die Ketten, die dich binden und entfessle deine Magie. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, mein Freund." Der Elf wuchs leicht, als seine Haut dunkler wurde.

"Was brauchst du, Meister?" Fragte er und nahm meine Hand.

"Du musst die Quelle sein, ich werde dein Fokus sein." Snapes Mund öffnete sich schnell, während der Mann laut nach Luft schnappte, wäre seine Überraschung nicht klarer gewesen.

"Black. Nein, ich biete mich an ... "Ein Blick war alles, was der Mann brauchte, um zu schweigen. Ich war ihm dankbar. Und bevor der Tag vorüber war, würde ich es noch mehr sein. Aber in einem Vertrauenswettbewerb zwischen Dobby und Snape gab es nicht einmal einen Wettbewerb.

"Dobby ist an meine Magie gewöhnt. Während Sie es nicht sind. Es könnte Sie töten." Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber es war nett zu sagen. "Eine weitere Sache ... das ist ein Familiengeheimnis. Also werden Sie darüber Stillschweigen bewahren. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie als Hauslehrer von Haus Slytherin ganz genau wissen, was passieren würde, wenn Sie diese Verbindung auflösen würden." Er nickte leicht, als die Runen um meinen Körper herum aufflammten, bevor er zu der entspannten Gestalt des Hauselfen Dobby aufstieg, auf dessen Stirn sie die Gestalt eines Raben hatten und als er seine Magie nach vorne pulsierte, zuckte er nicht einmal zusammen vom brennenden Licht. Die kleine Rune lief den Boden entlang und verbrannte den Waldboden mit verdichteter Magie, bevor er unter den Füßen von Hermine, Daniel und den anderen wuchs.

Sie bemerkten natürlich die Magie und besetzten sie erneut. Mit zwei Hirschen und einem Hund, der jetzt mit weißer Magie pulsierte, wurden die Dementoren zurückgedrängt, einige wurden sogar durch die plötzliche Kraft des Ganzen auseinandergerissen, und damit ... machten sie sich daran, alle Dementoren, die gekommen waren, abzuschrecken. Ich entspannte mich ... ich denke, das war mein Fehler. "Ich gewinne." Erklärte ich lächelnd, bevor meine Hand von Dobbys rutschte und ich hinunter sackte.


	17. Summer Interlude

**_Summer Interlude_**

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger.", Sagte Snape zu der braunhaarigen Gryffindor, die definitiv nicht zuhörte.

"Was ist mit Hadrian passiert?" Fragte sie und starrte ihn wütend an. Snape wurde natürlich unangenehm an die alte Lily Evans erinnert.

"Ein Trankunfall." Log Snape sanft.

"Was der Professor gesagt hat." Stimmte ich zu, meine Stimme klang dabei kratzig. Die braunhaarige Hexe war augenblicklich verschwunden und ich wurde lebendig unter meinen Freunden begraben, sowohl Männern als auch Frauen. "Hallo Leute." Sagte ich und sah auf. Sie müssen kurz vor der Gruppe meiner Brüder reingekommen sein. Daniel schien es nicht allzu gut zu gehen.

"Wenn alle hier bleiben würden. Ich werde gehen und den Schulleiter holen. Mister Black und Mister Potter, zu mir bitte. Sie sind die Erwachsenen und könnten es genauso gut erklären." Sagte Pomfrey in einem Ton, der keinen Raum für Argumente ließ. Und so ließen sie uns allein. Ich zog Susan näher an mich heran, da sie diejenige war, die direkt an meiner Seite war. Es dauerte etwas, aber ich schaffte es.

"Sag ihr, sie soll jetzt gehen." Flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. "Sie kann den Vogel retten." und so tat sie es und ließ Hermine für einen Moment meine geistige Gesundheit in Frage stellen, die Kreatur war schließlich schon tot. Oder nicht. Sie küsste Susan auf die Wange, bevor sie nach der Hand meines Bruders griff. Er sah sie an, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was los war. Ich hätte gelacht, wenn es nicht so weh getan hätte. Stattdessen verschwanden sie. Niemand hat es in Frage gestellt. Die meisten Slytherins hatten herausgefunden, wie Hermine den Unterricht besuchen konnte. Aber selbst wir waren nicht dumm genug, einen Zeitumkehrer zu stehlen. Ein Leben in Askaban? Nein Danke!

Es dauerte ungefähr 10 Sekunden, bis sie durch die Tür zurückkehrten. Hermine alles andere als meinen Bruder zu tragen. Susan und Hannah gingen rüber, um zu helfen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Oh, nicht viel ... Daniel hat nur gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, auf der Lichtung nach einem Geist zu suchen, den er dort zu sehen glaubte. Ich bin da anderer Meinung ... nun. Weißt du? Dementoren? Also habe ich ihn getäuscht." Gelächter folgte und die Leute entspannten sich und warteten darauf, dass Albus Dumbledore kam. Ich hätte ihn feuern lassen können, wenn ich wollte. Ein paar Erinnerungen, etwas Veritaserum und es wäre getan worden. Aber für was er diese Schule und Daniel angetan hatte, würde ich ihn zerstören. Wenn in den Geschichtsbüchern von Albus Dumbledore die Rede war, wollte ich, dass sie nichts weiter als seine ungesunde Besessenheit gegenüber meiner Familie, Daniels Training und die Art und Weise, wie er die Schüler in Gefahr brachte, aufschrieben. Es wurde immer klarer, dass ich derjenige sein musste, der dieses Land aufräumte, bevor ich gehen durfte. Das war ein Problem. Es würde meine Gedanken für die kommenden Wochen beschäftigen. Es war meine Schwester, die die Angelegenheit bald erzwang. Alles, was ich jemals getan habe, war für sie und die Kinder, die wie sie waren.

Ich war nicht überrascht, als meine Mutter ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später in den Krankenflügel rannte, kurz bevor Dumbles, Pomfrey, Sirius und James folgten. Für eine Weile machten sie sich Sorgen um Daniel, Hermine und Ron.

Sirius kam zuerst herüber. Er musste es, weil er ein Teil der Familie war. Er nahm meine Hand und versuchte sie schnell wegzuziehen, als eine kleine brennende Rune seinen Handrücken beschädigte. "Ich weiß, was du heute Abend getan hast." Sagte ich ihm, bevor ich ihn blass sah. Er war zuvor aus der Familie geworfen worden und war nicht daran interessiert, diese Aufführung zu wiederholen. "Noch eine Sache und du bist für mich gestorben." Dorea hat mich natürlich gehört. Sie hatte Ohren wie eine Fledermaus, wenn sie wollte. Also würde ich es ihr später erzählen und erklären, was wirklich passiert war. Sie war nicht glücklich, dass ich gegen einen Werwolf gekämpft hatte, und noch weniger darüber, die Hälfte der Acromantula-Bevölkerung zu töten. Ich wurde stärker. Das war es, was ich von diesem Kampf mitgenommen habe. Ich hielt länger durch und wirkte stärkere Zauber in längeren Ketten. Mein Kern beruhigte sich immer mehr. Und während die Störung, die ich verursacht hatte, das Wachstum für ein paar Wochen stören würde, wäre ich auf lange Sicht stärker dafür.

Alles, was in dieser Nacht übrig blieb, war, dass die Mädchen die Bühne betraten. Susan, Hannah, Tracey und Daphne kamen zu dieser Gelegenheit und stellten sicher, dass die gesamte Schule wusste, bevor die Sonne aufging, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war. Er wurde am nächsten Morgen vor dem Unterricht entlassen. Schade, wirklich ...

Daniel würde nie erfahren, dass ich fast die Hälfte der zweiten Nacht im Krankenflügel am Kopfende seines Bettes verbringen würde und meinen Zauberstab über seine Stirn wirke, wodurch die meisten Heiler angewidert zittern würden. Ich hatte es nicht vergessen. Und es war an der Zeit, herauszufinden, was für ein Gefühl ich vor langer Zeit hatte. Wenn man weiß, wonach man sucht, wenn du schon eine Idee hast, ist es nicht allzu schwer herauszufinden. Ich würde mit Griphook darüber sprechen müssen.

Das war das Ende unseres Schuljahres. Tests wurden durchgeführt, die Studien wurden fortgesetzt und die Dinge blieben friedlich. In den nächsten Wochen wurde mein linkes Bein manchmal steif, ansonsten war ich wieder bei voller Gesundheit. Und dazu gehörte auch meine Heilung von den Drachenpocken. Ich habe einige meiner Freunde mit einem Geschenk zurückgelassen ... natürlich für Notfälle. Ein Trank und eine spezielle Rune. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie bald beides brauchen würden.

Was dann folgte, waren 3 Wochen spartanisches Training. Ich war kaum zu Hause, als ich fragte: "Also ... wie funktioniert das Apparationstraining?"

Die drei wichtigsten Punke, kennst du die richtig? Ziel, Wille und Bedacht. Es ist wirklich gar nicht so anders als der General: "Denk an deine Absicht." Ich wurde als Erwachsener mit dem Löffel gefüttert. Um die Magie zu starten, musste sie gedreht werden. Die meisten Zauberer erreichten dies, indem sie einfach ihren Körper drehten. Die fortgeschritteneren Benutzer des Handwerks würden einfach ihre Magie verdrehen, um ihren Bedürfnissen zu entsprechen.

Ich hoffe es versteht sich von selbst, dass ich mich nie mit der ersten Methode beschäftigt habe. Drehen bedeutete, den Blick eines Gegners auf sich zu ziehen. Nicht etwas, zu dem ich jemals bereit wäre. Apparation ... es ist wirklich viel einfacher als die meisten Leute denken würden.

Während ich die Grundlagen studierte. Erklärte mir mein Großvater, die Notwendigkeit der Geschwindigkeit. Man kann sofort Apparieren oder Disapparien ohne sich drehen zu müssen. Das bringt uns zurück zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Es braucht Zeit ... ich wollte Apparieren ... und weg sein. Apparieren bevor ich 17 wurde, war ein Traum, der für die meisten gewöhnlichen Menschen zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Nicht für einen Black. Nicht für mich.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Black Manor, Ende Juli**

Es war genau 11:52 Uhr, am 23. Juli 1994, als unsere Türklingel läutete. Warum kann ich mich so gut daran erinnern? Denn nur eine halbe Stunde später nahmen wir einen Portschlüssel nach Tokio in Japan für die U17-Duell-Weltmeisterschaft.

"Hadrian, da ist ein Besucher!" schrie meine Mutter die Treppe hoch. Kreacher seufzte als er ankam und ließ mich seufzen. Meine Mutter hat es nie genossen zu warten. Also ging ich in einem lässigen blauen Gewand nach unten. Eine, die ich in Kürze gegen eine Jeans und ein Businesshemd umtauschen würde, müssten wir noch eine Weile laufen, um tatsächlich die unterirdische Arena zu erreichen.

Zu meiner Überraschung stand ein Mann in unserem Wohnzimmer, den ich seit ungefähr zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. "Cameron?" Fragte ich und veranlasste ihn, sich umzudrehen und etwas unbeholfen zu lächeln. Meine Augen verengten sich bei ihm. "Geht es Ihnen gut?" Mein erster Instinkt ... frage immer nach der Familie.

"Dora ist absolut perfekt. Sie ist eigentlich der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Nur in diesem Fall bin ich mir nicht sicher, mit wem ich sprechen soll. Deshalb habe ich eure Mutter gebeten, sie zu rufen." Ich trat näher und bot meine Hand an. Er nahm es und bemühte sich, die Stelle zu küssen, an der sich normalerweise der Ring der Familie Black befand. Er wiederholte diesen kleinen Auftritt mit meiner Mutter. Ich winkte mit der Hand zu einem leeren Stuhl.

"Bitte, setzen Sie sich. Können wir Ihnen etwas anbieten?" Er lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

"Ich schätze das Angebot, aber mir ist klar, dass ich kurzfristig gekommen bin. Dora hat nicht erwähnt, dass Sie nach Tokio abreisen. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne zu meinen Anliegen kommen?" Meine Augen blieben auf ihn gerichtet, und hätte ich Augen im Hinterkopf gehabt, hätte ich gesehen, wie mein Großvater mich angrinste.

"Machen Sie weiter." Sagte ich vorsichtig. Cameron schien sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen, fuhr aber trotzdem fort.

"Wie es Brauch ist. Habe ich mit Doras Eltern gesprochen, bevor ich hierher gekommen bin. Sie haben mir versichert, dass die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter und mir sei. Also bin ich heute zu Ihnen nach Hause gekommen, um Sie um Erlaubnis zu bitten, etwas vorzuschlagen." Dora. " Ich meine ... es steht außer Frage, dass ich eine ältere Schwester habe. Denn genau das war Nymphadora für mich als Erwachsener. Sie hätte seinen Arsch im Ministerium in einem Duell ohne Grenzen auf und Grün und Blau fluchen können. Als sie aufgewachsen war, hatte sie so ziemlich alles gelernt, was meine Mutter unterrichten wollte. Was ich aus eigener Erfahrung kannte ... war es ziemlich viel. Also wusste ich genau, dass sie es ihm sagen würde, wenn sie es nicht wollte, und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun könnte. Das heißt ... es ist meine Aufgabe, meine Schwester zu beschützen. Auch wenn sie nicht von meinen Blut war.

"Warum denken Sie dass Sie ihrer würdig sind?" Schnappte ich, vielleicht ein bisschen aggressiver, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Wir hatten gelegentlichen Briefe ausgetauscht. Also nahm er es in dem Geist, wie ich es sagte. Das war ... immerhin. Für Dora.

"Mir wurde kürzlich eine Beförderung angeboten, Unterstaatssekretär des Leiters der Magischen Strafverfolgung. Weg von der Feldarbeit und stattdessen mehr in die Theorie, von der Sie wissen, dass sie immer mein Ziel war. Dora fängt sie, ich stecke sie weg. Mein Punkt ist, dass die Beförderung eine beträchtliche Erhöhung meines Gehalts mit sich bringt. Das bedeutet, dass ich jetzt in der Lage bin, für sie und jede Familie, die wir eines Tages haben könnten, zu sorgen. " Dora wollte schon immer Strafverfolgung betreiben, nicht weil es ihr Traumberuf war, sondern weil es viel zu wenige gute Auroren gab. Sie würde den Job ein paar Jahre später fallen lassen, aus einer Reihe von Gründen, hauptsächlich wegen der Gefahren für ihr Leben.

"Ihr Geld interessiert mich nicht. Sie interessiert mich. Sie sind kein Name, niemand, Sie haben bisher wenig bis gar nichts in Ihrem Leben erreicht. Dora ist eine Familie und nur das Beste wird für sie gut genug sein. Meine Antwort lautet also." klar. „Nein. " Er sprang von seinem Stuhl und zog mich an meiner Robe hoch.

"Das ist inakzeptabel."

"Was es ist, ist nicht ihre Wahl."

"Wir gehören zusammen! Ich liebe sie, wir sind jetzt seit 2 Jahren in einer Beziehung. Wer sind Sie, dass sie uns den letzten Schritt verweigern wollen?" Mit einem Schuss Magie ließ ich ihn rückwärts stolpern, ich ließ meine magische Aura sich um mich ausbreiten.

"Ich bin ihr Bruder und am wichtigsten. Ich bin ihr Oberhaupt. Was ich sage, ist für Sie Gesetz."

Okay, ich habe ein bisschen dick aufgetragen. Aber in Haus Black gab es eine gewisse Tradition in diesen Situationen. Wann immer ein Bewerber kam, um die Eltern um Erlaubnis zu bitten ... so wurden sie begrüßt. Wenn ein Mann oder eine Frau nur durch Einschüchterung kam und ging, waren sie die Luft, die sie atmeten, nicht wert. Persönlich ... habe ich Cameron immer gemocht. Er ist Mächtig, charmant und ehrgeizig. Alle drei Dinge würden ihn weit bringen. Die einzige Frage war jetzt, ob er es nehmen und für das Mädchen kämpfen würde, das er liebte und das er heiraten will. Oder würde er stattdessen aus dem Haus rennen, um nie wieder etwas von sich hören zu lassen? Weil ... da waren auch solche Leute.

Cameron seinerseits wusste, dass ich nicht dasselbe Kind war, dessen Hand er vor 3 Jahren angefasst hatte, um einen Mitschüler zu verfluchen. Er konnte die Aura sehen und als Auroren-Auszubildender konnte er höchstwahrscheinlich zumindest einen kleinen Teil meiner Magie spüren, als er mir gegenüber stand. Und es war mit Sicherheit nicht mehr das 11-Jährige Kind.

"Es ist mir egal, wer zum Teufel Sie sind. Sie nehmen sie mir nicht weg! Ich habe sieben verdammte Jahre lang darum gekämpft, von ihr gesehen zu werden. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie mir Dora wieder wegnehmen." Gut, ich wusste, dass die Sollbruchstelle erreicht war. Er konnte wegrennen, seinen Zauberstab holen oder mich schlagen. Beide der letzten beiden Optionen waren akzeptabel, um den Test zu bestehen. Wenn er das erste getan hätte, hätte ich ihn bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit alles verweigert und ihn nebenbei ruiniert.

"Was wird ein Squib dagegen tun?" In seinen Augen blitzte Magie auf, als er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster seines Handgelenks zog und von einer Seite zur anderen peitschte.

"Ignis Flagellum." Er beschwor, die Feuerpeitsche. Lutain war dort und ließ sich einwickeln, bevor es mich jemals traf.

"Gut." Sagte ich und starrte ihn an. "Wenn Sie jemals nicht so für sie kämpfen, wie Sie es gerade getan haben ... werde ich Sie und jeden töten, den Sie jemals geliebt haben." Er starrte auf seinen Zauberstab und glaubte nicht, dass er gerade das Mitglied einer alten Familie in ihrem Haus angegriffen hatte. Er muss gedacht haben, ich würde eine Blutfehde anfangen. Das ist dreckiges Geschäft. Mehr dazu in Kürze.

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Ich meine, Sie dürfen sie fragen, was sie antwortet, liegt immer noch bei ihr." Er nickte. "Sie werden an ihrer Entscheidung festhalten, oder wir werden uns wiedersehen. Und das nächste Mal werde ich auch meinen Zauberstab ziehen."

"Jetzt, wo das erledigt ist. Sollten wir gehen." Sagte meine Mutter und schaute auf ihre Taschenuhr.

"Richtig. Cameron, du kannst dir gern ein Mittagessen von Kreacher servieren lassen. Es ist wirklich sehr gut." Ich zwinkerte dem Elfen zu, der streng im Gesicht blieb, obwohl ein leichtes Elfenrot seine Wangen färbte.

Wir ließen ihn dort, Kreacher erzählte uns später, dass Cameron in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Zum einen, weil er nur so erleichtert war, dass er nicht mit "der Blutfehde einer alten Familie" oder anderen als "Reinblütigen" bekannten Personen konfrontiert werden würde. Und zweitens ... na ja. Er war glücklich. Dora hat eine ganze Woche gebraucht, um uns zu besuchen und uns von ihrer Verlobung zu erzählen. Sie würden kurz vor Beginn meines siebten Jahres heiraten.

"Zu viel?" Fragte ich meine Mutter lächelnd.

"Oh nein Liebling! Arcturus hat einen Schmerzzauber auf deinem Großvater angewendet und nicht nur dort gesessen. Du erinnerst mich gelegentlich an beide." Ich bot meinen Arm an und zusammen verschwanden wir.

"Das ist so ein großes Kompliment, das ich jemals bekommen könnte." Sagte ich ihr stolz, was sie veranlasste, meine Wange zu küssen. Es war Zeit, die Mädchen, Blaise und Theo zu treffen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Duell-Weltmeisterschaften, Finale**

Ich war nur froh, dass ich mich weder Susan noch Blaise stellen musste. Beide haben an einem anderen Wettbewerb teilgenommen. Meisterschaft nach Duellregeln. Der arme Blaise. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Fleur auftaucht? Es war kein komplettes Trabrennen. Aber es war klar, dass meine französische Lieblingshexe einiges von ihrem erwachsenen Aurorenvater gelernt hatte. Sie hatte einfach die Erfahrung auf ihrer Seite.

Su hatte an diesem Tag das ganze Jahr über trainiert, daher war es ein harter Kampf zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen. Eine, die letztendlich dazu führte, dass Fleur 1994 als Weltmeisterin in der fortgeschrittenen Klasse unserer Altersgruppe auftrat.

Ich dagegen? Ich würde mich für die „Keine Regeln" Option entscheiden, keine Regeln, wer zuletzt stand, gewinnt. Das war natürlich der schwierigste und gefährlichste Wettbewerb. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich das Finale erreicht habe. Mein Gegner war ein Schüler der japanischen Magieschule Mahoutokoro namens Kenji Takada, er war auch der derzeitige Weltmeister in meiner Gruppe, er war auch dabei, die Altersgruppe zu verlassen, seinen Geburtstag, genau wie Fleurs. Näherte sich schnell. Ich hatte ihn natürlich beobachtet und wusste, dass sein Kampfstil Fleurs sehr ähnlich war. Vor allem Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen. Er versuchte, einen Punkt zu machen. Dunkle Künste wurden nicht benötigt. Was ich persönlich beleidigend fand. Die meisten Länder der Welt im Allgemeinen haben einen verzerrten Blick auf die sogenannten "Dunklen Magier". Ich könnte den Imperius-Fluch benutzen, um einen Patienten in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen, ruhig zu bleiben. Ich könnte den Todesfluch benutzen, um Tiere human zu töten, oder einen Todkranken die letzte Gnade zu erweisen. Nicht in allen Ländern gibt es das Problem, die dunklen Künste zu hassen. Aber es gibt viele, die das leider tun.

"Takada, Kenji!" Schrie der Kommentar, während er seine Stimme mit einen Sonorus Zauber verstärkte. "Aktueller Titelverteidiger für seine Alters- und Fähigkeitsgruppe. 64 Siege - 4 Niederlagen." Die Menge mochte ihn. Hübscher Junge, disziplinierter Kämpfer. Es war an der Zeit, dass jemand das Kind vom Podest stoßen würde. Willkommen in der realen Welt, in der ich keine Angst habe, dir den Arm abzureißen.

Er ging in die unterirdische Arena, während knapp 1000 Menschen die Arme hochrissen und ihn bejubelten..

"Der Herausforderer mit einem Rekord von 42 Siegen – 0 Niederlagen im zarten Alter von fast 14. Ein junger, aufstrebender Meister der Runen und der Dunklen Magie. Hier ist ... Hadrian Black!" Ich habe etwas von Tom gelernt ... mache immer einen Auftritt, auch wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist.

Ich erinnere mich ... wie es sich anhörte, als Voldemorts Robe über den Boden gezogen wurde. Ich erinnere mich, wie der Schatten der Kapuze auf seinen Roben sein Gesicht auf Reisen verbarg.

Das war ich da, fürchte ... was auch immer du sonst noch hören könntest. Ist eine mächtige Waffe. Ich glaube, ich habe das schon mal erwähnt? Ein verzweifelter und ängstlicher Gegner wird normalerweise zwei Dinge tun. Er wird alles geben und möglicherweise eine falsche Wahl treffen. Schritt nach rechts statt nach links. Sie müssen dafür bereit sein. Ein erstklassiges Duell wird nicht durch einen einzigen Zauber entschieden. Es wird entschieden, indem du deinen Feind in eine Falle führst. Indem ich ihn in die Irre führte. Und dann in dem Moment zuschnappen lasse, in dem er in die Falle tappt. Wenn du derjenige bist, der überrascht wird ... ist alles vorbei.

Er beobachtete mich mit zusammengekniffenen misstrauischen Augen. Der japanische Ehrenkodex verbietet die Verwendung von dunklen Künsten. Was leider schade war ... für ihn. Es bedeutete, dass sie nicht in der Schule unterrichteten. Du musst die Bewegungen der Feinde kennen, um zu lernen, wie du sie hindern oder abwehren kannst.

"Sie kennen die einzige Regel. Kein Töten. Alles andere ist erlaubt." Erklärte der stark akzentuierte japanische Schiedsrichter. "Fertig? Set? Fight!"

Ich blieb für eine Weile stehen, als er versuchte, mich mit den üblichen Anfänger-Zaubersprüchen zu attaktieren. Schockzauber, Bannflüche und Kinderzauber wie der Wabbelbein. Ich ließ einen kleinen Stein auf den Boden fallen, ein Runenstein mit einem Schildzauber. So musste ich nicht einmal meine eigene Magie anwenden.

"Ich bin dran!" Sagte ich gerade als er seine Zauberkette pausierte. Erstens ist der Schutz wichtig. Die jungen Duellanten vergessen diesen Teil. Du wirfst nicht nur einen Zauberspruch. Es geht nicht darum, das Ziel zu treffen, es geht darum, es dahin zu bringen, wo du es haben willst. "Lacero!" Schrie ich laut, während ich in Wahrheit ein leisen einfachen Wurfzauber warf, der ihn unvorbereitet erwischte. Das ist es. Sie können den ganzen Tag Zaubersprüche wirken, wenn sie ihre Magie nicht kanalisieren, wenn sie nicht vorhaben, dies zu tun. Nichts wird passieren.

"Terra Anima." Bevor er jemals auf dem Boden aufschlug, schoss der Stein hinter ihm aus dem Boden und stellte ihn zuerst auf, bevor er ihn mit dem Gesicht voran in den Dreck fiel. "Bombarda!" Bevor der Zauber zuschlagen konnte, wirbelte der Junge herum und nutzte damit die Erde. Wie ein verdammter Ninja. Er versteckte sich unter der Erde. Er konnte nicht lange dort bleiben und ich würde ihn auch nicht lassen. Stattdessen hob ich meinen Zauberstab und schoss schnell einen Zauber zur Decke und zog mich hoch.

Dann zeigte ich nach unten. "Obsidio." Der Belagerungszauber riss den Boden in einer gewaltigen Explosion auseinander und warf Staub, Schmutz und Steinbodenstücke in die Luft. Kenji lachte, fing aber schnell an, die Trümmer in meine Richtung zu verbannen. Ich zog den Boden hoch, um einen Schild vor mir zu bilden, und ging in Deckung.

Er war desorientiert. Was gut war. Jetzt war die Zeit für die Kontrolle. "Caligo Scindo!" Der schwarze Dampf schoss wie eine Schlange auf meinen Feind zu. Er versuchte zu rennen, aber das war mein Zauber, und es gab Trümmer, er stolperte und fiel, als der Dampf schnell sein Bein ergriff. Er schrie, als der Obsidian eintrat und sein Bein durchbohrte.

Er war jedoch noch nicht fertig, sondern beschwor etwas aus Wasser und animierte es, um eine Schlange mit vielen Köpfen zu formen, oder war es ein Drache? Es war klar, dass er sich vom japanischen Orochi inspirieren ließ. Es kam für mich und damit der Wasserdruck. Ich habe nach Luft gerungen, als ich beschlossen habe, das verdammte Ding einfach zu zerstören.

Mit einem allmächtigen Blitz explodierte das heraufbeschworene Wasser, das den japanischen Zauberer auf dem Boden durchnässte, als es um ihn herum zusammenbrach. Jetzt rang er nach Luft. Und das ... war das Ende. Ich sprach einen wortlosen Glacio-Zauber aus, der das Wasser um ihn herum einfrieren ließ. Aber ich wollte unbedingt gewinnen. Er versuchte immer noch zu atmen, als ich es dort hin schaffte und meinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Hals legte. "Decapitare." Natürlich ging der Zauber nicht los. Kein Grund, ihn zu enthaupten.

"Der Gewinner ist: Hadrian Black!" Der Schiedsrichter hob meinen Arm zum Sieg, als die Tribünen, meine Familie natürlich, einschließlich des Überraschungsbesuchers Fleur, mich anfeuerten. Dann zerstreute der Mann schnell das Eis und begann, uns beide mit wärmenden und trocknenden Zaubern zu überziehen.

Wir haben uns natürlich die Hand geschüttelt, Sportlichkeit und so. Er war besser gewesen als erwartet. Aber die Wahrheit war ... ich hätte den Boden mit ihm wischen können. Ich war immer noch darauf bedacht, meine Runenmagie geheim zu halten. Ich würde damit herauskommen, wenn Tom Riddle irgendwie Wind davon bekommen würde. Keinen Moment früher.

Habe eine glänzende neue Trophäe für die Schwierigkeiten bekommen und verbrachte einige Zeit in einem anderen Land. Die Mädchen machten einen riesigen Einkaufsbummel ... natürlich. Was den Rest von uns betraf? Wir haben uns einfach entspannt. Als nächstes stand ein kurzes Gespräch mit Griphook auf der To-Do-Liste für diesen Sommer. Wer sonst hätte mich über meine Geschäfts- und Geldsituation auf den laufenden halten können? Alles lief gut und brachte uns ordentliche Mengen Gold ein.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Gringotts**

****

"Wie würde ich ... theoretisch einen Horkrux in einem Lebewesen loswerden?"Fragte ich ihn, was ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Das war Magie, die die Kobolde absolut verachteten. Den Tod auf diese Weise zu betrügen, war für sie der Höhepunkt von Feigheit und Schande. Der Gedanke, dass eines dieser Dinge die Kontrolle übernahm und einen von ihnen versklavte, war noch schlimmer. Aus diesem Grund haben Fluchbrecher im Umgang mit ihnen normalerweise große Sorgfalt walten lassen, als sie auf sie gestoßen sind.

"Ist das theoretische Ziel besessen oder ist es der Behälter?" Fragte er langsam.

"Letzteres, das theoretische Ziel, hat das Ritual ebenfalls nicht durchlaufen. Im besten Fall handelt es sich also um einen unfreiwilligen Horkrux."

"Es gibt Zaubersprüche und Rituale, um einen Gegenstand von seinem Horkrux zu befreien. Und während sie für Menschen funktionieren, sind sie äußerst schmerzhaft. Wir hatten auch Erfolg damit, Zauberer in ihre wahren Animagus-Formen zu verwandeln. Das dauert aber am längsten." war bisher der Weg mit dem geringsten Kollateralschaden. " Beide Optionen waren nicht möglich. Ich habe Daniel Okklumentik durch Hermine unterrichten lassen. Ich wusste, dass James versuchte, meinen Bruder in einen Animagus zu verwandeln. Die Form, die er erreichen würde, würde jedoch nicht unserem Zweck dienen.

"Irgendwelche anderen Möglichkeiten?" Er seufzte.

"Nur Gerüchte, ein albanischer Zauberer hat versucht, seinen Horcrux-Behälter zu vernichten, und stattdessen nur sein eigenes Seelenstück getötet."

"Wir sollten versuchen herauszufinden, ob das stimmt. Es sollte ein Kinderspiel sein, Voldemort dazu zu bringen, Daniel mit den Todesfluch zu beschießen." Griphook zuckte nicht einmal zusammen und nickte stattdessen verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf.

"Vielleicht könntest du die Flamels fragen? Sie haben vielleicht mehr Informationen zu diesem Thema als wir. So alt wie sie sind."

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bin sicher, Nicholas würde gerne Tom nach der ganzen Stein-Affäre gern mal treffen und noch einiges mehr."

"Du hast deine Hausaufgaben gemacht." Bemerkte er mit einem Grinsen, während er an seinem Feuerwhiskey nippte.

"Habe ich mich beschwert? Ich sage nur, dass sie auch hier leben." Wir stießen auf zukünftige Geschäfte an und es dauerte nicht lange. Es war Zeit für ein weiteres Treffen. Eines, das ein bisschen überfällig war, wenn Sie mich fragen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Black Manor, 24. August 1994**

Ich habe sie natürlich alle umarmt. Geteilt mit Isabella Greengrass und Anna Davis. Sie wussten von meiner Beziehung zu ihren Töchtern und hatten es wahrscheinlich vorher gewusst. Ich teilte dann einen starken Händedruck mit Cyrus Greengrass und Fredrick Davis, den jeweiligen Vätern, und hieß sie in meinem Haus willkommen.

Hannahs Mutter Marian war nicht besonders glücklich, als wir unsere eher intime, einladende Umarmung teilten. Hände wandern ... du verstehst. Konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich grinste sie an. Wir haben es ihnen gesagt und nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten.

Amelia Bones kam so steif durch die Tür, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie würde schwer zu überzeugen sein. Aber Susan hatte sie dorthin gerufen, also hatte sie keine andere Wahl.

Ich führte sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo Erfrischungen auf die Gäste warteten, ebenso meine Mutter, die bei dieser Gelegenheit drin saß. Wir haben uns nicht um besondere Dekorationen gekümmert, obwohl ich Charlus an seinem üblichen Platz an der Wand hängen hatte.

"Charlus." Sagte Cyrus lächelnd und stieß den Mann an.

"Ich beobachte dich, Kind." Lord Greengrass lachte, er hatte Charlus gekannt. Andererseits ... wer hatte das nicht.

"Wenn Sie alle Platz nehmen würden." Sagte ich ihnen, dass sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren würden. Ich wartete, bis sich die Letzten gesetzt hatten und fuhr fort. "Sie sind alle hier, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, es sei Zeit für ein paar Klarstellungen." Sowohl die Familien Davis als auch Greengrass lächelten nur. Sie wussten von meiner Beziehung zu den Mädchen. Ich hatte nie genau versucht, es zu einem Geheimnis zu machen.

In der Schule neigten wir einfach nicht zu allzu öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen. "Ich habe eine Beziehung mit all ihren Töchtern." Sagte ich frei heraus. Fred und Cyrus konnten nicht anders, als laut und achselzuckend zu lachen. "Oh ... warte. Außer natürlich Astoria." Isabella grinste hell und lehnte sich weiter an ihren Ehemann.

"Das ist eine dreiste Erklärung." Sagte Marian Abbott und starrte mich so an, wie ich es für bedrohlich hielt.

"Es ist wahr. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass niemand hier irgendwelche Illusionen einer exklusiven Beziehung hat. Hannah hat mir letztes Jahr erzählt, dass Sie darüber nachgedacht haben, einen Ehevertrag abzuschließen. Lassen Sie mich nur meinen Fall klarstellen. Ich habe die Einzelheiten erklärt. Von solchen Verträgen mit Ihrer Tochter gibt es auch die Tatsache, dass ich Ihren Ruf glücklich ruinieren und Sie für die nächsten Generationen Ihrer Familie finanziell ruinieren würde, wenn Sie versuchen würden, sie dazu zu zwingen." Wenn dieser Schlag nicht genug war, versetzte Hannah ihr einen schnellen Todesstoß.

"Hannah Black klingt jetzt nicht allzu schrecklich, oder?" Sagte sie ruhig bevor sie seufzte. "Weil wir uns im magischen Britannien befinden, zahlt Hadrian unserer Familie den Standard-Brautpreis. Nur für den Fall, dass jemand jemals eine Idee über das Gesetz oder die Gepflogenheiten des reinen Bluts hat, die uns in den Rücken fallen könnten."

"Es ist zu früh für dich oder Susan, dich auf diese Weise an jemanden zu binden." Amelia stimmte zu.

"Es ist, als ob sie immer noch im dunklen Zeitalter leben." War Susan anderer Meinung. "Wir haben eine Auszeit, wann immer wir wollen. Wenn wir eines Morgens aufwachen und feststellen, dass wir ihn nicht mehr lieben. Gehen wir einfach, er bekommt das Geld zurück und wir gehen unsere eigenen Wege." Die Bones Erbin verdrehte die Augen, sodass Hannah hinzufügen konnte:

"Aber ich würde nicht darauf wetten, so wie es aktuell ist." Beide, Amelia und Marian, verschränkten trotzig die Arme.

"Was wäre, wenn wir zu den Longbottoms gehen würden?" Meine Augen blitzten bei der offensichtlichen Respektlosigkeit und Herausforderung.

"Ich würde Sie als mutig und extrem dumm bezeichnen. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Augusta das Thema erzwingen würde. Neville ist keine Herausforderung. Und während sie sich streiten wü ich keine Minute, dass ich in einem Duell siegreich hervorgehen würde." Das ließ sie blass werden und langsam bemerkte sie, dass wir über verschiedene Dinge sprachen. Ich wusste genau, dass sie nach dem Brautpreis fragten. Während ich weiter gegangen war. Ich hatte Ihnen das gesagt, wenn sie mich übergehen würden, und die Longbottoms zustimmen würden. Ich würde gegen meine Familienehre ein kleines Zeichen setzen und damit ... eine Blutfehde beginnen. Es ist eine blöde Tradition aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Die Gesetze existieren jedoch immer noch. Was zeigt, wie weit Großbritannien hinter dem Rest der Welt lag.

In der Muggelwelt hätten Amelia und Marian vielleicht versucht, ihre Töchter und mich zu trennen. Das Problem bei diesem Szenario war einfach das Wie. Wie um alles in der Welt konnten sie das schaffen, wenn wir in der gleichen Schule waren und 10 Monate im Jahr nicht bei ihnen waren? Es war eine einfache Antwort ... sie konnten nicht, es sei denn, sie hätten sie aus der Schule abgemeldet. Auch keine sozialverträgliche Wahl. Die üblichen Drohungen, ihre Erben zu enterben, waren nutzlos. Auch wenn ich nie einen Tag im Leben arbeiten würde, könnte ich für jedes meiner letzten Mädchen sorgen. Und hier war ich und verdiente mit der Zeit Gold.

"Also, wie ich schon sagte. Hallo. Mein Name ist Hadrian. Ich bin ihr zukünftiger Schwiegersohn." Zu gewagt? Sicher. Aber zumindest konnten sie nicht sagen, dass ich sie irgendwie Kalt gestellt hätte.


	18. The Fourth Side

**_**The Fourth Side**_**__

Natürlich ließen wir die Eltern nicht einfach davonlaufen. Ich war kein komplettes Arschloch. Ich wollte Amelia und Marian besser kennenlernen, da ich im Grunde genommen mit den beiden anderen Elternteilen um mich herum aufgewachsen war und sie gekannt hatte, seit ich Windeln trug.

Also bot ich ihnen an, mit uns an der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft teilzunehmen. Meine Mutter war so freundlich gewesen, eine zusätzliche VIP-Lounge zu kaufen, in der wir uns das Spiel ansehen konnten.

"Harry!" schrie meine Schwester glücklich. Die einzige Person außer meinen Mädchen, die ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zaubern und diesen verdammten Namen sagen konnte.

"Rosy." Ich öffne meine Arme, damit sie hinein laufen konnte. Nachdem ich sie fest gedrückt hatte, umarmte ich sie leicht mit ihrer Freundin Halley, die die Potters mitgebracht hatten. Ich bin sicher, dass Lily darauf bestand. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Mum sagt, ich wachse!" Erklärte sie glücklich, während sie sich drehte. "Nur noch zwei Jahre, bis ich auch nach Hogwarts kommen kann!"

"Deine Mutter hat recht. Du wächst." Ich grinste sie an. "Und Halley auch." Es war immer schwer für mich zuzugeben. Rose wird immer meine 'kleine' Schwester sein. Egal wie alt sie wird oder mit wem sie zusammen sein wird.

Kurz nachdem meine Mädchen zu ihren beiden 'kleinen Schwestern' Hallo gesagt hatten, fing James an, nervös zu werden.

"Können wir jetzt gehen?" Fragte James leicht verstört, weil er warten musste. Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus nickten ihm zu. Ihnen folgten schnell einige der Weasleys und Hermine.

"Nun gut, wenn das nicht die Potter Familie ist und ihr Schwarzes Schaf ist ebenfalls anwesend." Mit leiser Stimme erkannte ich sofort Lucius Malfoy. Der Mann hatte sich immer für so viel wichtiger gehalten, als er eigentlich war.

"Bitte nenn ihn das weiße Schaf, ich bin der einzige Black aus dieser Familie." Sagte ich lächelnd, es verdorrte schnell, aber es war Magie um das Gesicht seiner Frau, ein starker Tarnzauber. Das hatte den Ton geändert, in dem wir sofort gesprochen haben. "Lucius, auf ein Wort."

"Nach dem Match, Mr. Black." Meine Mutter legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, nachdem sie das Gleiche wie ich bemerkt hatte.

"Er hat nicht gefragt, Malfoy. Er hat es dir gesagt." Wir haben ihn unter den wachsamen Augen einiger Leute weggezogen.

"Ich werde dich nur einmal fragen. Wenn du lügst, wirst du hier direkt leiden. Hast du Cissa geschlagen?" Er versuchte es nicht einmal, der Bastard war auch stolz darauf.

"Sie hat den Namen Malfoy beschämt. Meine Frau musste erzogen werden." Wir sollten seinen Vertrag wegen seiner Anklage als Todessers aufheben. Es wäre einfach, sauber und sogar schnell gewesen. Lucius hätte einfach gehen dürfen. Die Augen meiner Mutter verengten sich, aber ich nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich lächelte den Mann an, als die Mädchen hinter mir ihn anstarrten. Sie wussten, was jetzt passieren würde.

"Ich verstehe. Es kann manchmal schwierig sein, die Familie in Schuss zu halten. Mach weiter und genießen Sie das Spiel, Mr. Malfoy, und entschuldigen Sie mich für die harte Behandlung." Es wäre sein letztes Quidditchspiel. Ich brauchte nur eine Chance. Eine Chance ... komischerweise. Sorgte er selbst dafür.

Wo soll ich anfangen? Diese Nacht hat alles verändert. Für mich, für die Mädchen. Und zumindest für eine Handvoll Leute in Großbritannien. Das Spiel selbst war in Ordnung, aber es war nicht legendär und das einzig denkwürdige daran war, dass Krum den Schnatz erwischte und Irland das Spiel gewann.

Wir legten uns ins Bett und zeigten unsere Beziehung gegenüber unseren Familien, damit sie die Sinnlosigkeit der Hoffnung verstanden, dass sie vergehen würde.

Jetzt möchte ich sicherstellen, dass sie Folgendes verstehen: Ich war es nicht. _**Sie**_ haben den Krieg begonnen. _**Sie**_ haben uns angegriffen. Ich habe einfach Schluss gemacht mit dem, was sie begonnen haben.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

"Avada ..." Ich riss meine Augen auf, als ich hörte wie jemand nach Luft rang. Schwarze Roben und eine Maske. Kein langer Schuss und Daphne mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

_"Töte!"_ Zischte ich zu meiner Schlange, die sofort gehorchte, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern und in den Hals des Mannes biss. Es wurde von außen geschrien und schnell war jeder auf den Beinen.

"Hadrian!" Schrie meine Mutter zu mir herüber. Amelia starrte den Mann an.

"Er ist tot." Sagte ich, ich kümmerte mich keinen Moment um sie. Und stattdessen Daphnes Wange bedecken. Sie hatte es nicht getan ...

"Es geht mir gut." Sagte sie, während ich nickte.

"Lutain dies ist Amelia Bones, Madam Bones dies ist Lutain, meine Schlange." Ich zog meine Roben an und zog sie fest. Ich wusste, was das Gesetz in der Theorie sagte, aber Theorie und Praxis waren in diesem Land immer sehr unterschiedlich. "Was sagt das Gesetz?"

"Das Gesetz sagt ... Sie können sich und andere schützen." Ich nickte ihr zu.

"Das bedeutet, dass Sie mit einer hohen Opferzahl rechnen können."

"Weniger reden, geh und finde Rose und Fleur." Sagte Susan und küsste mich auf die Wange zum Abschied. Dies wurde von den anderen wiederholt und bevor jemand mehr sagen konnte, wirbelte ich sofort herum und verschwand mit einem hörbaren Knall.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Im Wald**_

"Hast du keine Angst, kleines Mädchen?" Ich erinnere mich an die Stimme ... das Gesicht des Mannes. Jede Falte und Unvollkommenheit auf seiner Haut. Denn ich wusste, dass ich mich erinnern musste, wenn ich ihn in der Hölle traf.

"Nein, mein Bruder wird dir in den Arsch treten." Erklärte Rose trotzig. Ich sah, wie ihre Augen voller Tränen waren, als sie den erwachsenen Mann anstarrte. Da war dieses Black Blut in ihr, das auftauchte. Ich war so stolz ... ich dachte, ich würde platzen.

"Das solltest du aber sein, ich weiß, wer dein Bruder ist, der Goldene Junge und alles. Ich werde eine Nachricht damit übermitteln." Er leckte sich über die Lippen und trat näher, das Leuchten einer Rune später und "das Ding" bemerkte, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

"Ich fürchte, sie hat zwei Brüder. Und ich leide nicht unter Daniels Gewissen." Ich trat vor und hob das kleine Mädchen schnell auf, sie schrie nicht. Jetzt gab es nur noch leises Schluchzen, als ein weiterer Schrei aus der Ferne sie zusammenzucken ließ.

"Lass es aufhören." Bettelte sie. "Bitte lass es aufhören!" Ich holte tief Luft. Ihre Stimme ... das hat mich gebrochen. Das war der Grund, warum ich mich für eine aktivere Herangehensweise entschieden habe. Immer für sie, niemals wegen ihr. Die Verantwortung liegt bei mir und mir allein. Ich habe immer darauf geachtet, dass jeder den Unterschied kannte.

"Rosy? Wo sind deine Eltern?"

"Daddy ist gegangen ... Mum, ist dort drüben." Der Mund des Mannes bewegte sich jetzt, aber er hörte kein Geräusch mehr. Selwyn oder so, denke ich. Er war eh ein toter Mann, also war es nicht weiter wichtig.

Ich drückte Rosy an meine Vorderseite und wir wandten uns beide Lily Potter zu. Es war kein dramatisches Kommando und keine Theatralik erforderlich. Lutain löste sich einfach von meinem Arm und ging zu dem gefrorenen Zauberer. Er wuchs und rollte sich langsam um den Mann. Ich bin sicher, es gab Schreie, der irrationale Teil von mir wünschte, ich hätte sie gehört, für das, was die Schlange ihn antun würde. Der vernünftige Teil von mir weiß, dass es meine Schwester gebrochen haben könnte. Also bin ich zufrieden zu wissen, dass der Todesser in der liebevollen Umarmung meiner Schlange zermalmt wurde und starb.

"Rennervate!" Sagte ich und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf Lily Potter.

"Mum!" Rose sprang schnell auf die Frau zu, die sie umarmte, froh, dass sie noch hier war. "Du bist nicht ... du bist nicht ..." Ich hob einen kleinen Stein auf, der neben ihr lag, der Versuch eines Runensteins. Ich habe die Arbeit erkannt. Sie versuchte es erneut. Und wieder hatte sie versagt. Ich beobachtete sie für einen Moment, als sie Rosy beruhigte.

"Es ist noch nicht fertig. War es nie." Sagte ich ihr, die Augen der rothaarigen Frau fielen auf meine Hand und den Stein. Schock färbte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

"Nimm Rosy und geh, das ist ein Kriegsgebiet." Als wollte ich damit klarstellen, krachte rechts von uns ein Explosionszauber in einen Baum.

"James ..." Ich schlug ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

"Ist nicht hier. Dein Mann und dein Sohn haben dich und deine Tochter verlassen, um zu sterben. Jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich dafür sorge."

"W-wie?" Lily schluckte und hielt ihre Wange mit der einen und meine Schwester mit der anderen Hand. Dobby erschien nur einen Moment später und bot seine Hand mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an. Und damit verschwanden sie. Nun, um die anderen zu finden ...

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

"WARUM LAUFT IHR FEIGLINGE WEG?" Schrie ich die drei erwachsene Männer in Roben an, die durch die Bäume rasten, als ob der Teufel selbst ihnen auf den Fersen wäre. Ein Zittern ging über meinen Körper als ich wuchs und mich etwas mich erfüllte. Es machte keinen Unterschied für meine Magie. Aber manchmal war ein Geist besser als nichts. "LUX IN TENEBRIS!" brüllte ich, mein Zauberstab zeigte nach oben, der Drache flog von dort in den Himmel. Er flog davon, während ich mein Gewehr reparierte. Das dröhnende Geräusch des Drachen brachte jeden sofort aus der Trance.

Bei dieser Weltmeisterschaft waren ein paar Männer, die sich plötzlich sehr schämten. Darunter Filius Flitwick, Augustus Smythe und natürlich Alexander Livet. Alle starrten auf das Schild, das ihnen einst Hoffnung in die Schützengräben gebracht hatte. Sie hatten einmal gegen genau diese Art von Dingen gekämpft. Und jetzt ... hatten sich die Dinge nicht geändert. Erst jetzt waren sie älter und sahen Schülern zu ... ja, Schüler kämpften gegen diese Todesser.

Flitwick selbst war Zeuge wie der Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, der eine Art Muggelgewehr aus dem Gürtel zog, bevor er zwei Männer auf die Knie zwang, die seine Mutter Erica angriffen. Die Männer verschwanden dann schnell, während sie immer noch vor Schmerz schrien. Dann brachte er seine Mutter so schnell er konnte in den Wald und schien mit einem Portschlüssel zu verschwinden.

Fleur war mehr als nur in Ordnung, sie und eine Handvoll anderer Veela hatten buchstäblich einen der maskierten Bastarde knusprig gebraten! Sie zogen sich jetzt vollständig in die Kutsche von Beauxbatons zurück. Als ich an ihnen vorbeikam, durchschaute sie meine Verkleidung und lächelte für einen Moment.

Als ich durch das Unterholz des dichten Waldes um uns herum stürzte, stieß ich rein zufällig auf ein bekannt aussehendes Gesicht. Er machte Aufnahmen von Familien, die an ihm vorbeikamen. Aus einer Laune heraus entschied ich mich für einen Plan, von dem ich persönlich glaube, dass er uns letztendlich den Krieg gewinnen ließ.

"Expelliarmus." Ich fing seinen Zauberstab leicht mit meiner freien Hand auf und wechselte zurück, um wie ich anstelle meines toten Großvaters auszusehen. "Hallo Cormac." Seine Augen wurden groß, und bevor ich etwas anderes sagen konnte, schluchzte er auf dem Boden wie ein kleines Kind, dessen Hand in den Keksdose gefangen war, und dafür ausgeschimpft werden sollte.

"Es tut mir Leid." Schluchzte er.

"Schlägern tut es immer leid, wenn sie erwischt werden." Sagte ich zu ihm, als Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. "Du weißt, was als nächstes passiert, nicht wahr?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf. Ich hätte das legal tun können und hatte es geplant. Er griff den Erben eines alten Hauses an, ohne irgendeine Provokation, ich hätte eine Blutfehde oder sogar ein einfaches Duell bis auf den Tod fordern können, und es gab nichts, was er oder seine Familie dagegen hätte tun können. "Ich möchte nur, dass du es weißt. Dass du dich an mich erinnerst." Ich kniete mich hin und deckte das grob gezeichnete Todesser-Tattoo auf seinem Unterarm auf. "Du wirst als Märtyrer für alle stehen, die sich die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords wünschen. Du wirst ihr Symbol sein, um diese Dummheit zu vergessen. Durch dich werden sie erkennen, dass alles, was der Dunkle Lord bringen wird, Tod und Zerstörung ist, nicht nur für sie, aber auch für ihre Familien und ihre Freunde. Lieber Cormac ... dein Tod wird Voldemorts Rekrutierungsversuche scheitern lassen."

"Ich will nicht sterben." Flehte er.

"Und ich wollte nicht den Verräter verlieren, der mich töten wollte, als ich ein Baby war. Ich wollte nicht, dass er abhauen konnte, weil ich hinterrücks verflucht wurde. Genau wie ich ... musst du mit dieser Schande leben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird nicht einmal weh tun. " Ich legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und klopfte leicht darauf, als wollte ich ihn trösten. In dem Moment, in dem er abgelenkt war, sagte ich: "Avada Kedavra."

Ich habe ihn damals getötet ... Ich war nie stolz darauf, es war einfach notwendig. Ich brannte das Wort _**Verräter**_ in seine Haut und kreuzigte den toten Körper einige Male mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab. Regulus ... Sirius Bruder war ein religiöser Mensch. Nicht anders als Daphne. Es war leicht gewesen, den Zauber für das Dunkle Mal unter ihnen zu finden. Ich war mir sicher, dass es sich irgendwann als nützlich erweisen würde. "Morsemodre." Ich machte es klein, hängte es über den Kopf des Jungen, wobei sein Unterarm freigelegt war. Dies würde ausreichen, damit auch der am meisten zurückgebliebene Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen konnte.

Nun ... ich musste nur noch einen Besuch machen, den Mann, den ich eigentlich gesucht hatte. Lucius schlug Cissa ... was bedeutete, dass er heute Abend auch sterben würde.

Da war eine kleine Familie, die sich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert hatte, als ich das Unterholz durchbrach. Der maskierte Mann drehte sich zu mir um. "Depulso." Schrie ich, als ich schwer atmete und ihn zurück in den Wald schleuderte. "Verschwindet hier!" Habe ich sie angeschrien. Man musste mir nicht zweimal sagen, dass sie schnell verschwanden und ich trat langsam auf den Mann am Boden zu.

"Hallo Lucy." Ich schnippte mit meiner Hand zu ihm und damit zu einer kleinen Rune, die sich in die Maske einbettete und schnell explodierte und sein Gesicht mit nicht so schönen Verbrennungen beschädigte.

"Du ..." Er versuchte aufzustehen.

"Ja ... ich. Deine Leute scheinen immer noch den Eindruck zu haben, dass ich mein Bruder bin. Ich habe bereits ein halbes Dutzend deiner Freunde umgebracht, und wenn ich wirklich Glück habe, könnte ich möglicherweise die gesamte Unterstützungsbasis von Voldemort auf einmal auslöschen." Ich danke dir für diese Chance, Lucy. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen. " Der platinhaarige Mann blickte auf und begriff schließlich, warum die Leute den Grimm fürchteten. Es lag an der Herkunft.

"Sag mir ... wie hast du gedacht, dass ich reagieren würde, wenn ich ihr Gesicht von all diesen Tarnzaubern verdeckt sehen würde. Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich einfach gehen lassen?" Er versuchte zu atmen, das einzige Problem war, dass ich jetzt meinen Fuß auf seiner Kehle hatte. "Familie Lucy ... ich weiß, dieses Wort bedeutet dir wenig. Aber für mich ... bedeutet es alles. Und du ... hast dieser Familie weh getan." Der Mann am Boden kannte dieses Gefühl, dieses kalte langsame Ziehen in meiner Stimme. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Meister, kurz bevor der Dunkle Lord einen Untergebenen wegen Versagens hinrichten würde. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen lesen. Er sendete seine Gedanken aus ... so erschrocken war er. Der Terror hatte seine Okklumentik gebrochen und mir erlaubt, direkt in seine Gedanken zu sehen.

"Habe Erbarmen." Kräzchte er und brachte mich zum Lachen.

"Ich bin nicht das Ministerium. Aber ich gebe dir eine Chance. Dobby?" Der Elf schien grinsend zu wissen, was ich vorhatte.

"Ja, Meister?" Ich trat zurück und erlaubte ihm aufzustehen, während ich mit einer Handbewegung den Zauberstab des Mannes beschwor, Dobby reichte ihm diesen.

"Nimm auch meinen Zauberstab und Mantel. Lass uns sehen, wie der große Lucius Malfoy seine Ehre verteidigt. Steh auf, Todesser. Lass uns sehen, dass du für deinen Meister kämpfst." Knurrte ich.

Ein Kampf? Ich glaube nicht. Es hätte nie wirklich ein Kampf sein können. Der Mann hatte noch nie Kampfkünste ausprobiert, er war ein Reinblut und die meisten von ihnen haben nicht trainiert. Tränke ... Zauber ... sicher. Magie, damit sie attraktiv erscheinen. Um andere in ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit zu wiegen, bevor sie einen in den Rücken stechen. Aber kein wirkliches Muskeltraining. Es war für mich unvermeidlich, ihn auseinanderzunehmen.

"Bereit?" Fragte ich, als er aufstand, nicht ganz fest auf den Beinen. Er trat vor und innerhalb einer Sekunde war ich an ihn vorbei. Ich drehte seinen Arm, als ich an dem Mann vorbeischlüpfte. Er schrie über das widerliche Geräusch des Knackens und Brechens von Knochen. Ich zog ihn mit und warf ihn zu einem Baum, ein Knall und ein Stöhnen später hob ich meine Hand und zeigte damit auf das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie. "Crescere Comas." Sein Haar wuchs schnell aus und wurde länger, bevor es sich um den dicksten Ast des Baumes wickelte. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig, obwohl Lucy. Wie mein Großvater so gern sagt, gehe niemals unvorbereitet irgendwo hin. Und ich ... habe ein paar Fragen zu diesem Tagebuch aus dem zweiten Jahr. Also sag es mir bitte ... alles, was du über die Horcruxe des Dunklen Lords weißt. " Der Mann erblasste und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Niemals! Der Dunkle Lord würde mich töten!" Ich lachte kalt, er hatte seine Situation immer noch nicht begriffen.

"Lucius, du musst inzwischen gemerkt haben, dass du hier nicht Lebend heraus kommen wirst. Ich werde dich töten, es ist mir egal, was du mir sagen willst oder nicht. Habe ich nicht gesagt, das man immer vorbereitet sein muss? " Ich reichte Dobby eine kleine Phiole, die dann Elf zu seinem alten Meister auftauchte und den Inhalt in die Kehle des Mannes schob, was ihn zwang, schwer zu schlucken. "Was sind Voldemorts Horkruxe?" Forderte ich zu wissen.

"Ein Tagebuch ..." Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, verlor aber letztendlich. "Ein Ring, eine Tasse."

"Hat er nur diese 3?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete er .

"Du kennst nur diese 3?"

"Ja."

"Wer weiß noch davon?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Ehemann." Ich seufzte natürlich, sie waren seine treuesten Diener.

"Wo ist der Ring und die Tasse?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Warum weißt du es nicht?" Präzise Fragen stellen zu müssen war ärgerlich.

"Ich habe mich nur um das Tagebuch gekümmert." Was bedeutete, dass ich den Rest selbst finden musste. Vielleicht war ein Besuch in Askaban angebracht. Ich seufzte müde. Hätte so einfach sein können. Leider schien es nicht so zu sein.

"Weißt du was Lucy? Als ich aufwuchs ...", sagte ich und zog meine Ärmel hoch. "Ich habe wirklich nachgedacht. Mein Großvater hat mir immer erzählt, wie ich mich im Krieg verhalten soll, was ich tun soll, was nicht. Das Wichtigste ... sagte er. Ich sollte nicht vergessen, dass die andere Seite … nur für eine andere Idee kämpft. Auch sie ... waren nur Männer und Frauen, die Befehle befolgt haben. Siehst du, hier sind wir nie wirklich auf eine gemeinsame Basis gekommen. Weil ich glaube nicht, dass du so bist. Du willst wissen was ich denke?" Der Mann jammerte, als sich das platinfarbene Haar langsam über seinen Nacken bewegte. "Ich denke, ihr seid ein Haufen tollwütiger Hunde. Und ich denke ... genau wie mein Großvater in dieser Nacht vor all den Jahren. Manchmal ... braucht es ein Monster, um ein anderes Monster zu töten. Nun er wurde vielleicht von den Verlust seines besten Freundes Arcturus getroffen, aber die Tatsache bleibt: Er hat Dutzende von Menschen abgeschlachtet, die unschuldige Menschen ermordet, vergewaltigten und gefoltert haben, die ihr Bestes getan haben, um sich vor dem Krieg zu verstecken. ... dass er mir einst zugestimmt haben muss, dass diejenigen, die zu solchen Dingen fähig sind ... Tiere sind! Wilde, nicht gefesselte, tollwütige Tiere! Und du weißt, was mit denen zu tun ist, nicht wahr, Lucy? " Dann schiss er sich in die Roben. Ich kann euch sagen ... es ist eine meiner schönsten Erinnerungen. "Du hast sie fertig gemacht!"

Das Rumtreiber-Schild schwebte jetzt näher an den Campingplatz heran, was mich etwas knurren ließ. Sie haben sie falsch ausgesprochen ... nun ja, eigentlich keine harten Gefühle. Wir waren keine wirklich ausgebildete Einheit.

"Im Namen der unschuldigen, hilflosen Menschen dieses Landes. Hauptsächlich der nächsten Generation von Kindern. Befinde ich dich für den Hochverrat gegenüber den magischen Britannien für Schuldig. Du wirst Hängen, bis du stirbst. Und da du bereits bereitwillig dafür gesorgt hast, wirst du an deinen eigenen Haaren aufgehängt. " Ich wollte gerade gehen, als mir klar wurde, dass ich etwas anderes brauchen könnte. "Ich hätte es fast vergessen. Ich brauche eine Hand ... oder vielmehr ... einen Unterarm. Ich werde es auf jeden Fall zurückgeben, damit sie später wissen, was du bist. Lacero." Blut spritzte auf den Boden und ließ mich meine Nase kräuseln. Es roch ... schlecht. Es war nicht nur so viel Blut in der Luft, sondern auch ... du weißt schon. "Tschüss, Lucy!" Er schwang sich leicht im Wind, als sein Körper plötzlich herunterfiel. Und damit verschwand ich.

Das Treiben ... es war schon immer eine sehr schöne Sache. Jeder Duellant, der seinen Zauberstab wert ist, weiß, dass dies möglicherweise der wichtigste Aspekt eines Kampfes ist. Einen Feind dahin führen, wohin er gehen muss. Genau das geschah. Einige Zauberer waren aufgewacht und zauberten nun nach den Vorbildern der neu aufgetauchten Rumtreiber.

Filius Flitwick beobachtete eine viel jüngere Version von sich selbst, zwei Todesser, die mit einem Knurren leicht durch die Beine schlüpften, bevor er beide Beine ohne Zögern oder Erbarmen abschnitt. Der Schock ... war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, den er erhielt, als kein anderer als Charlus Potter hinter dieser jüngeren Version von sich selbst auftauchte. Das ... hat mich natürlich dazu gebracht, meine metamorphen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. Ich schlug sie schnell mit einem Tritt und einem Atemraubenden Fluch gegen den Kopf aus.

"Bist du okay?" Fragte ich dann. Die junge Flitwick, Su Li, die eine sehr alte Probe der jetzt älteren Zaubererhaare verwendete, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte. Die anderen schlossen sich uns an. Mein Großvater ... Arcturus. Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Theo gab es ein sehr dunkles Knurren gegenüber den Todessern, wodurch sekundenweise mehr von ihnen verschwanden. Sie nahmen einander die Hand und verbanden sich. Ich war noch nicht mein Großvater. Es war Zeit, die Hilfe zu nutzen, die meine Freunde bereitwillig zur Verfügung stellten.

"Das ist für alles, was ihr getan habt. Ich hoffe ihr schmort in der Hölle, Todesserabschaum. Ihr und all eure Freunde!" Blaise, der das Aussehen des Mannes von Professor McGonagall hatte, war zu meiner Rechten und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. In der Zwischenzeit tat Theo dasselbe zu meiner Linken.

Ich breitete meine Arme aus und zeichnete eine zischende Linie von Magie zwischen meine Hände, während Runen sich jetzt bewegten und sich über meine 6 Freunde, die sich hinter mir verbanden, die Haut hinunter und hinauf zu meiner Schulter brannten. Es gab ein Zischen von Schmerz, aber keines von ihnen, nicht einmal das, das ich das ohne ihr Wissen getan hatte ... lies los.

"Alle runter!" Schrie der alte Flitwick verzweifelt.

Sie alle zogen es jedoch vor, gebannt zu starren, da ich meine Runenzauber benutzte, damit alle Zeuge wurden. Jeder wusste von Charlus Potter. Über den Kriegshelden. Drei miteinander verbundene Runenmuster, die ein Dreieck bildeten erschienen. Die Idee war, eine Art umgekehrten Proteus-Zauber auszudrücken und eine magische Rückkopplung auf all ihre netten kleinen Schlangentatoos zu erzeugen. Im Grunde genommen rissen sie ihren magischen Kern so heftig auseinander, dass ihr Körper es nicht aushalten konnte und sie starben. Mein Großvater hatte es erfolgreich gemacht. Also konnte ich dies auch.

"Walpurgis Take Down." Sagte ich und knallte das Muster runter. Ich beobachtete die Linie heftiger bunter Magie von den Runen zu den Männern und Frauen in der Nähe. Wie eine Kette würde alles, was übrig blieb, verbrannt werden. Einer der Todesser, Travers, wie er hieß, hat versucht, mich zu treffen, bevor ich den Zauber vollenden konnte. Leider hatte ich für ihn schnelle Freunde. Und das Ding wurde sowohl von Alexander als auch von Albert von einer beschworenen Erdwall blockiert. Vielen Dank, Hestia und Flora Carrow.

Ich dachte wirklich, ich könnte sie alle erwischen, ich denke, ich sollte mich nicht beschweren, ich legte den Grundstein für die Zukunft an diesem Tag. Aber ich hätte mir mehr gewünscht ... was mich wirklich wie ein Psycho klingen lässt. Böse Leute ... tun böse Dinge. Um andere davon abzuhalten, diese Dinge zu erleben, trete ich ein. Sollte ein 14-Jähriger diese Last tragen? Aber wer war noch da? Die Erwachsenen saßen alle nur da und spielten mit ihren verdammten Daumen. Ich habe die Last getragen ... weil ich konnte. Das möchte ich nicht sagen, weil ich so aufgewachsen bin. Das wäre, als würde man Dorea und Charlus beschuldigen, aber im Grunde ist es wahr. Ich bin mit einer Reihe von Grundsätzen aufgewachsen, die es mir im Nachhinein ermöglicht haben, mich von meinen Gefühlen oder der Menschlichkeit zu lösen oder wie auch immer Sie es nennen wollen ... im Umgang mit Monstern. Und Todesser ... haben mit Sicherheit immer als solche gezählt. Es tut mir nicht leid, zugeben zu müssen, dass sie meiner persönlichen Meinung nach keinen Atemzug verdienen, wenn sie eine andere unschuldige Person töten, foltern oder vergewaltigen.

Nun dann ... zurück zum Problem, während sich die Todesser nun auf dem Rückzug befanden. Zogen wir uns auch zurück. Die anderen benutzten Notfall-Portschlüssel, während ich ... nun, ich musste einen Arm zurückgeben. Also tauchte ich noch einmal auf an anderer Stelle. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ließ ich die Charlus-Persönlichkeit verebben. Weiter so, es war magisch anstrengend und nach dem, was wir gerade getan haben, musste ich etwas davon aufheben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich das Dunkle Mal in der Nähe meines Aufenthaltsortes in den Himmel aufsteigen sah. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand so dumm sein konnte, fühlte mich aber verpflichtet, nachzuforschen. Mit dem Glück meines kleinen Bruders. Befand er sich direkt unter dem Ding und sollte vom Ministerium zur Vernehmung weg gebracht werden.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Aufklärung**_

Ich trat ins Mondlicht hinaus und behielt die Auroren im Auge, die fünf kleine Kinder anstarrten. Ich zähle Daniel, Ron, Ginny, Hermine und einen äußerst verängstigten Halley, die sich an den älteren Bücherwurm klammerte. "Wer von euch hat es getan? Wer hat das Mal heraufbeschworen?" Hörte man Crouch mit seinen Hitlerbart rufen.

"Wir haben es nicht getan!" Schrie Ron Weasley. Ich seufzte. Was habe ich gerade über das Glück meines Bruders gesagt? Es tut nicht immer gut, Recht zu haben. Ich wartete auf ihre Erklärung, woher das Mal gekommen war, und die Stimme des jungen Mannes, die sie gehört hatten, sprach die Beschwörung.

"Du warst es damals!" Schrie er, als plötzlich ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet waren und meine Augen sich verengten. "Natürlich wäre es ein Black! Nehmt ihn fest!" Schockzauber trafen meinen Schild, als ich meinen Zauberstab hochhielt, damit sie es überprüfen konnten.

"Sie können ihn auf Zauber und Flüche überprüfen. Ich versichere Ihnen ... ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, dieses Mal zu beschwören." Arthur Weasley kam herüber und streckte seine eigene Hand aus, also ließ ich sie fallen. Der Priori Incatatem enthüllte natürlich Heilzauber. Warum? Nun, ich hatte Lucys Arm doch gerade wieder an seinem Körper befestigt.

"Woher kam das Mal dann?" Fragten sie begierig, als ich auf den Weasley Patriach zuging.

"Mein Zauberstab ... wenn sie so wollen." Ich habe noch nie etwas gegen Arthur gehabt. Er war gerade in der schlechten Lage, Molly Prewett geheiratet zu haben. Er errötete, hatte aber deutlich vergessen, dass er diesen immer noch in der Hand hielt und gab ihn zurück.

"Hadrian!" Hermine atmete erleichtert bevor ihr Gesicht fiel, offensichtlich hatte sie Angst ... "Wir haben Rosy verloren." Gab sie zu, während sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und schluchzte. Ich ignorierte sie für einen Moment und ging auf Daniel zu und kniete mich neben ihn.

"Hast du sie zurückgelassen?" Fragte ich ihn, mit einer Note zu meiner Stimme, die Gewalt versprach.

"Ich schwöre, Mum und Rose waren direkt hinter uns. Dad hat uns gesagt, wir sollen in den Wald gehen und dorthin sind wir gegangen ... dann ... dann waren sie nicht mehr da." Ich legte grob meine rechte Hand auf seine Wange, die immer noch Anzeichen von Runenverbrennungen zeigten.

"Du solltest besser hoffen, dass das die Wahrheit ist, Daniel, denn wenn ich jemals herausfinde, dass es nicht so ist, werde ich dich selbst töten." Ich drückte ihn dann grob zu Boden, bevor ich tief Luft holte, um mich zu beruhigen. "Lily und Rose geht es gut. Ich habe sie vor ein paar Minuten gefunden. Sie sollten sicher zu Hause in Potter Manor sein."

"Oh Gott sei Dank." Sagten Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig, während Ron mich nur anstarrte. Der Junge hatte immer eine kranke Fixierung auf meinen Bruder ...

"Willst du ein Bild, Weasley?" Er wurde tiefrot und wandte sich murmelnd ab. Ich schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge und kniete mich neben Hermine und das weinende Mädchen.

"Das wird schon werden." Das junge Mädchen sah mich schluckend an, nickte aber verständnisvoll.

"Ach je." Sagte Arthur plötzlich, als die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums eine Hauselfe aus dem Unterholz zogen. Weiblich ... hätte nicht älter sein können als Dobby. Ich hörte ihnen zu, wie verlegen dies für Crouch war. Idioten ... das waren die meisten von ihnen.

"Mir ist klar ... Mr. Diggory. Warum Sie nicht Auror geworden sind"

"Entschuldigen Sie mich?"

"Nein ... ich glaub es nicht. Ich habe gesehen, wie mein Hauself Dobby einen Greifen mit nichts als seiner ausgestreckten Hand zurückgeschlagen hat. Ihre Art braucht keine Zauberstäbe. Selbst wenn sie es täten, funktioniert ihre Magie, ganz anders als bei uns. Sie erinnern sich , hoffe ich … an Meister Ollivanders berühmtes Zitat: Der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer? Nicht der Zauberer den Stab. Eine gebundene Kreatur wie diese Elfe würde das Mal mit einem Zauberstab nicht beschwören können, dessen Treue sie eindeutig nicht hat, oder? "

Nun ... ich meine zu sagen ... es ist klar ..." Er rutschte unbehaglich herum und räusperte sich. "Es verstößt immer noch gegen das Gesetz. Klausel drei des Gesetztes zur Zauberstab Regulierung ist gebrochen worden. Kein nicht-menschliches Wesen darf einen Zauberstab tragen oder benutzen." Ich seufzte ihn an.

"Klausel vier desselben Gesetztes fügt jedoch eine Ausnahme hinzu. Sie besagt, dass es dem fraglichen Wesen diese Freiheit zu, wenn es ihr gelungen ist, einen selbstständig zu erschaffen. Ihre Gesetze tendieren dazu, auf die Intelligenz von Kreaturen herabzublicken, die Sie für _'geringere Existenzen'_ halten." Diggory ... Cedric ist ein netter Kerl. Etwas zu sehr eine Personifizierung des hübschen Jungenbildes, wenn Sie mich fragen. Aber sonst ein anständiger Typ. Es ist klar, dass er das alles von seiner Mutter bekommen hat. Das schließt seine Intelligenz mit ein."

"Noch ein Wort aus deinem Klugscheißer Mund, Black ..." Es war windig, als ich meine Arme zur Seite hob und die Herausforderung begrüßte.

"Sagen Sie die Worte, Mr. Diggory und die Familie Black, wird Ihnen genau zeigen, was mit Menschen geschieht, die die Familie bedrohen." Es war ein leiser Zug ... aber meine Stimme klang weit. Der Mann wusste genau, dass er nicht dorthin wollte. Wenn nichts anderes ... er hatte schon immer Angst vor meiner Mutter.

"Das ist aber mein Zauberstab." Sagte Daniel, und war schon mal nicht der hilfreiche kleine Bruder. Das brachte Amos natürlich dazu, sich vor Freude fast selbst zu bescheißen.

"Das heißt, er wurde gestohlen." Manche Leute ... haben viel zu viel Spaß bei der Arbeit. Und es war klar, dass Diggory einer von denen war. Er war Teil der Abteilung für Regulation und Kontrolle von magischen Kreaturen. Ich persönlich fand die ganze Vorstellung von dieser Abteilung dumm. Wie schaffte es eine friedliche magische Welt zu existieren, wenn sie intelligente Arten wie Zentauren und Kobolde als Minderwertig betrachteten? Es ist Wahnsinn. Was unterscheidet sie von Voldemort? Nichts. Das ist, was! Abgesehen von vielleicht ihrer Neigung, diese Kreaturen zu töten.

Wir wurden kurz von Bagman und seinen Idioten unterbrochen, die vor Ort ankamen.

Sie belebten sie wieder und befragten die kleine jetzt verängstigte Elfe. Amos amüsierte sich offensichtlich, während Hermine für die Unschuld der Hauselfen plädierte, der sich auch der Rest ihrer kleinen Gruppe anschloss.

Schließlich wurde der Mann zum Schweigen gebracht, als Crouch ihn fragte: "Vielleicht glaubt Amos, dass ich meinen Dienern routinemäßig beibringe, das Dunkle Mal zu beschwören?"

Er ging zu einer Tirade über, darüber, wie er sein Leben lang gegen dunkle Künste gekämpft hatte. Sie haben ihre Arbeit gut gemacht. Ich habe ihnen eine ganze Weile keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt. Stattdessen fing ich an, Kratzer und kleine Verletzungen nicht nur an meinem Bruder, sondern auch an den Mädchen zu heilen. Ich habe Ronald nicht angerührt. Ich wollte oder brauchte keinen Stalker. Vielen Dank. Sein unaufhörliches Starren, selbst dann, als ich Hermines Bein vorsichtig berührte, war wirklich sehr ärgerlich. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken über den nervigen Jungen gerissen, als ich Crouch das Thema wechseln hörte. Zumal Winkys Körpersprache deutlich machte, dass ihre Verbindung zu ihrem Meister schwankte.

"Winky hat sich heute Abend so verhalten, wie ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte", sagte er langsam. "Ich sagte ihr, sie solle im Zelt bleiben. Ich sagte ihr, sie solle dort bleiben, während ich die Probleme lösen wollte. Und ich stelle fest, dass sie mir nicht gehorchte. Das bedeutet Kleidung." Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Das in Gesellschaft zu erklären ... War für seine Familie der Höhepunkt der Schande. Sogar Amos Diggory und Arthur Weasley wussten das. Man entlässt nicht in der Öffentlichkeit einen Diener, der einen seit Jahren dient.

Winky ... verständlicherweise Angst um ihr Leben gab ein Schluchzen von sich: "Nein! Bitte keine Kleidung, Meister! Keine Kleidung, bitte!" Bettelte sie fast zu Crouchs Füßen.

"Nun, Gentleman." Ich sagte, während ich Mitleid mit dieser kleinen Kreatur hatte. "Es muss allen Anwesenden klar sein, dass Mr. Crouch in der Tat gegen die Dunklen Künste ist. Er behob die Probleme ... Gut gemacht, als ich hierher gekommen bin, wollte ich nur über ein paar Rumtreiber reden, kein Wort über das Ministerium. Ich muss mich fragen, worauf haben Sie gewartet? " Er wollte gerade antworten, aber ich hob meine Hand, damit er den Mund hielt.

"Aber nicht nur das ... wir haben auch gehört, wie Mr. Crouch seine Diener behandelt. Sie haben ihr gesagt, sie soll im Zelt bleiben. Warum, Mr. Diggory, wenn ich mich nicht irre, klingt das gefährlich wie ein Geständnis eines geplanten Mord an einem magischen Wesen in seiner Obhut, indem er seine Pflicht zur Obhut vernachlässigt hat. " Amos schluckte schwer, es war wahr. Du musst deinen Dienern viel antun, sei es dem Greifen in deinem Hinterhof oder dem gewöhnlichen Hauselfen. Aber was sie nicht durften, war einen Mord an einem Lebewesen zu begehen, nur weil sie konnten. Dies beinhaltete das Vernachlässigen der Kreatur. Als würde man sie aushungern lassen oder der Elfe sagen, sie solle ertrinken. Nicht, dass sie tatsächlich in der Lage wären, jemanden zu verfolgen, der es tatsächlich so machte, so funktionierte die britische Gesellschaft leider.

"Passen Sie auf ihren Mund auf, Mr. Black." Drohte Crouch.

"Auf frischer Tat ertappt, versucht Mr. Crouch, die Elfe ... dafür verantwortlich zu machen, wie er sie behandelt hat ... gut gemacht, Sir. Ich bin sicher, Ihre Kollegen wären allzu glücklich gewesen, Ihr verrücktes Geschwätz zu ignorieren, wenn Sie, wie gerade gewusst hätten wie ich, wann Sie aufhören sollten. Sehen Sie ... genau deshalb feuert man keine Elfe in der Gegenwart anderer. Lässt einen wie ein Arschloch aussehen. Schauen Sie sich die Elfe an. Sie konnten Sie nicht direkt töten, also gaben Sie ihr Kleidung ... was natürlich völlig legal ist. " Meine Augen verengten sich zu dem Mann. "Jetzt haben Sie es gesagt ... und nun tun sie es auch."

"Nein, bitte nein!" Winky schrie verzweifelt. Crouch, der eine Erklärung abgeben wollte, zog seinen teuren Umhang von seinem Rücken und warf ihn über die Elfe.

"Du hast deine Familie enttäuscht, also befreie ich dich damit." Schluchzen und Krokodilstränen folgten, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, ihr zu erlauben, lange frei zu bleiben.

"Hör auf mit dem weinen, Winky." Befahl ich. Sie tat es, gezwungen von der Aussicht auf einen möglichen neuen Meister. "Das ... war nicht deine Schuld. Dein Meister wollte, dass du stirbst, es gab keine Möglichkeit für dich, hieraus herauszukommen." Ich streckte meine Hand aus. "Dobby spricht oft von seiner Freundin Winky, obwohl mir nie gesagt wurde, für wen du arbeitest. Kann man annehmen, dass er über dich sprach?" Die Elfe lächelte leicht.

"Sie haben Recht, Master Black, Sir! Dobby spricht die ganze Zeit über von Ihnen, Sir."

"Ja ... ich bin ein Black. Und es gibt keine höhere Empfehlung als Dobbys Wort." Ich streckte meine Hand aus und meine Augen glühten vor Magie. "Diese Hand zu nehmen bedeutet, in meinen Dienst zu treten. Bis zu deinem Tod oder dem Tag, an dem ich gezwungen bin, dir Freiheit zu gewähren. Ich verspreche ... dir niemals eine Wahl zu lassen, wie es dein vorheriger Meister getan hat. Meine Befehle werden klar und präzise sein, aber vor allem werden sie unmöglich zu missverstehen sein. " Sie griff schüchtern nach meiner Hand, während sie auch knickste. "Die Magie der Familie Black bindet dich an die Familie. Willkommen ... in meiner Familie." Ich grinste, als die anderen immer noch starrten. Crouch stampfte davon. Offensichtlich hatte ich genug davon, ihn zu diffamieren.

"Wir waren noch nicht fertig, Crouch." Schrie ich ihm nach. "Ich glaube, es gibt noch eine andere Angelegenheit, die erledigt werden muss."

"Und was wäre das, Junge?"

"Sie haben den Namen Black entehrt und besudelt. Ich glaube, Ihre genauen Worte ... waren: Natürlich wäre es ein Black gewesen!" Mein Lächeln war jetzt weg. "Sie haben die Familie Black beschuldigt, Todesser zusein. Das heißt, ich brauche eine Entschuldigung, ich brauche eine Rückzahlung ... oder ich fordere Ihr Leben."

"Komm schon, lass uns gehen. Das sollten wir nicht beobachten." Erklärte Arthur hinter mir und wusste genau, wohin ich ging. Crouch lachte darüber.

"Du hast ein großes Ego, junger Black. Aber du bist mir nicht Ebenbürtig. Noch nicht." Ich sah zu Amos Diggory und hoffte, der Mann könne seinen Freund davon überzeugen, dass etwas in Ordnung sei, um den Mist zu beseitigen, den er sich erlaubte, zu begehen.

"Der Junge liegt nicht falsch. Besser du räumst das mit ihm auf als mit seiner Mutter." Das war anstößig, wenn auch nicht ganz ungenau. Was? Meine Mutter ist unheimlich ...

"Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit einer Hure und ihren Sohn, die beide die Dunklen Künste praktizieren, herumzuschlagen." Unnötig zu sagen ... dass das völlig falsch war. Wenn ich meine Mutter eine Hure nenne, ist das in meinem Wortschatz fast gleichbedeutend mit: Bitte töte mich, ich bin wertlos.

"Da ist eine Fäulnis an Ihnen und ihrem Haus Crouch. Ich werde Sie Ausweiden und ihre Blutlinie auslöschen." Amos seufzte, als er mich aufmerksam beobachtete. Er erkannte den magischen Lichtbogen zwischen meinen Fingern und um meine Hände. Arthur hatte ebenfalls angehalten.

"Haus Diggory steht als Zeuge." Diggory sprach zuerst, dann folgte dasWeasley-Oberhaupt:

"Haus Weasley steht als Zeuge."

"Sie haben einen Tag, ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln, dann werde ich kommen, und dieses Ärgernis beenden." Ich spuckte giftig.

Also, was habe ich gerade gemacht? Wisst ihr noch, als ich das Thema Blutfehden ansprach? Es ist eine alte Praxis, die oft bedrohlich ist, aber in Wahrheit seit etwa zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr umgesetzt wurde. Blutfehden sind für unüberbrückbare Unterschiede zwischen zwei Reinblütigen Häusern gedacht. Sie drehten sich oft um einen bestimmten Aspekt der Familienehre. In diesem Fall? Rief ich sie aus, da er meine Mutter als Hure der dunklen Künste nannte und uns als Todesser betitelte. Ein Versprecher, weil ich ihn verärgert habe? Sehr wahrscheinlich! Aber das entschuldigt nichts, deshalb gibt es Okklumentik. Es ist so, wie Großvater immer sagte ... in deinem Leben wird es niemals etwas Wichtigeres geben als Kontrolle.

Nun könnte man mich fragen, wie man diese Angelegenheit aus der Welt schaffen könnte? Mir stehen 3 Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung. 1: Der traditionelle Weg wäre, die gesamte Crouch-Linie zu töten, was nicht so schwierig wäre, da er der letzte wäre. Ich würde dann einfach alles, was er besitzt, als Wiedergutmachung erben. 2: Crouch gibt selbst zu, was er getan hat und zahlt eine angemessene Menge Gold, um seinen traurigen Kadaver begnadigen zu lassen. 3: Ist der ersten Variante sehr ähnlich. Wir duellieren uns und ich würde ihn fertig machen. Bis er mich um öffentlich um Gnade bitten würde, dass er es nicht wert ist, getötet zu werden. Ich würde seinen Zauberstab zerbrechen und ihn zu einen Niemand erklären, was seine Rechte im Magischen Britannien mit einschloss. Theoretisch könnte ich den Mann versklaven, aber das war verpönt. Ihn als Niemand zu deklarieren würde dann alles, was er besitzt, auf mich übertragen und ihn mit nichts zurück lassen. Es gilt als das Schlimmste der drei. Manchmal kann das Töten ... eine Gnade sein.

"Guten Abend, Gentleman." Ich drehte mich zu Winky um, die meine Hand nahm und uns in Richtung Black Manor davon schimmerte. Wo ich meine Familie wiedersehen würde und sicherstellen würde, dass sie alle gesund und munter sind.


	19. Tradition

**_Tradition_**

Beim Betreten des Hauses wurde ich sofort unter 4 Hexen begraben. "Hallo Leute." Stöhnte ich.

"Geht es dir gut?" Fragten sie mich alle besorgt.

"Gut. Ich habe es geschafft, jeden zu finden und habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie überlebt haben und verschwinden konnten." Allgemeine Erleichterung erfüllte den Raum, als ich mich dem zuwandte, von dem ich nicht dachte, dass er es zeigen würde.

"Ern." Der junge Macmillan sah von seinem Sitz auf der Couch auf. Vielleicht sogar von sich selbst geschockt.

„Du hättest mich warnen können ... ich habe gerade den verdammten Trank genommen und dann verwandle ich mich plötzlich in den älteren Mann. Ich lächelte ihn an.

"Sie haben sich in Augustus Smythe verwandelt. Er war einer der Rumtreiber-Sanitäter. Das war praktisch."

"Ich bin nur müde." Er antwortete, und ich verstand, dass Ernie an diesem Abend wahrscheinlich mehr als je zuvor besetzt hatte, was nicht wirklich überraschend war.

"Ich schulde Ihnen etwas." Sagte ich ihm, was den Kerl zum lachen brachte.

"Unsinn." Sagte er nur, während er mich anstarrte. „Ich erinnere mich an das zweite Jahr. Ich erinnere mich, was andere nicht tun. Sie haben mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, aufzustehen, ohne meine Familie in Gefahr zu bringen, indem Sie mir die Möglichkeit der Tarnung gaben. Dann stand er auf und streckte sich. "Jetzt, wo der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung verloren hat, würde ich gerne nach Hause gehen und meine Mutter besuchen. Ich hätte sie vielleicht rausschicken können, aber ..." Ich verstand es völlig und bot Dobbys Dienste an, die der Junge dankbar annahm. Es war nur ein paar Sekunden später, dass die beiden verschwanden.

"Also ... ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten. Welche wollt ihr zuerst hören?" Daphne war die erste, der meinen Hinterkopf schlug.

"Komm einfach raus damit." Nach all dem Scheiß über die Jahre, den Kämpfen und Verletzungen ... hatte sie nie Geduld mit meinen Spielereien gehabt.

"Die Gute Nachricht vorab, wir haben ein neues Familienmitglied. Leute, dass ist Winky." Sie trat aus dem scheinbar Nirgendwo heraus und verbeugte sich vor ihrem neuen Meister und was sie für die Herrinnen hielt, denen sie dienen sollte.

"Winky, das sind meine Mädchen. Daphne, Tracey, Susan und Hannah. Du wirst von nun an für sie verantwortlich sein." Die kleine Elfe konnte sich nicht halten und fing stattdessen an laut zu weinen.

"Winky wird wieder einer Herrin dienen. Winky hat von Dobbys großem Meister gehört. Winky hätte nie gedacht, dass er die Wahrheit sagt." Ich zischte, als ich spürte, wie meine Mutter plötzlich einen Heilungszauber auf meinen Rücken schoss, während sie mich dabei angrinste ... nur damit ich verstand, dass sie es genoss. Konnte nichts an ihr bemängeln, es war nicht so, als ob sie es übermäßig genossen hätte, wenn ich in einem Krieg kämpfte. Sie mochte es nicht, als Großvater es tat, und sie mochte es sicher nicht, als ich in den Krieg zog.

"Du gibst uns eine Hauselfe?" Fragte Daphne, auch nach all den Jahren schien ihr die Vorstellung, dass jemand etwas umsonst herausgibt, fremd zu sein. Ich grinste sie an. Es war nicht ganz kostenlos. Ich hätte ihnen keine Elfe gegeben, die sich um sie kümmert, wären wir nicht zusammen gewesen. Sie verstand so viel ohne Worte, bevor die Blondine an mich heran trat. Wir teilten einen Moment der Intimität, einen, zu dem sich die anderen schnell gesellten.

Ganz anders gesagt, zur Überraschung vieler von uns würde Daphne die ganze Nacht durchschlafen. Es würde keine Albträume geben. Kein Aufwachen in einem schrecklichen Schweiß. Offensichtlich würde sie sich an das erste Leben erinnern, an dem sie noch lange gearbeitet hatte, es zu verarbeiten. Aber sie verstand, warum es so sein musste. Und sie war bei Bewusstsein.

"Was jetzt?" Fragte Hannah. "Gehen wir ins Bett?" So sehr ich diesen Abend hinter mich bringen und auf den Fall warten wollte. Für diese Nacht war noch eine Sache auf meiner Liste. Naja, eigentlich zwei.

"Noch nicht. Ihr müsst Fleur einen kurzen Brief schreiben, ich möchte sicherstellen, dass es ihr auch gut geht. Ich werde Lord Potter einen dringend benötigten Besuch abstatten."

"Sohn ..." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sah meine Mutter an. Dieser Besuch war längst überfällig, meine Geduld war in dieser Nacht versiegt und ich hatte vor, James Potter so zu schlagen, dass er sich bis zum Ende seiner Tage daran erinnern würde. Im Gegensatz zu ihm ... bin ich erwachsen geworden.

"Bleibe nicht zu lang weg." Sagte Susan und küsste mich auf die Wange. Ich nahm an, dass Amelia Bones mich missbilligte. Sowohl Daphne als auch Tracey drückten mich noch einmal in eine Umarmung, bevor Hannah ihre Lippen auf meine presste. Es war nicht unser erster Kuss ... aber es war einer jener leidenschaftlichen Momente, an die ich mich immer erinnern würde.

"Muss ich meine Auroren schicken, um dies zu verhindern, Mr. Black?" Sogar Susan sah angewidert aus und verlor keine Zeit, als sie zu ihrer Tante ging, um sie zu schlagen.

"Ich lasse Susan das für mich beantworten." Warum? Weil sie muss. Lady Bones musste hier in Erscheinung treten.

Häusliche Streitigkeiten bezüglich der Familien der alten Häuser waren immer sehr kompliziert. Je älter das betreffende Haus ist, desto schwerer kann sich das Ministerium einmischen. Es wird allgemein angenommen, dass in solchen Auseinandersetzungen beide Seiten Zaubersprüche und potenziell schädliche Flüche auf den anderen werfen. Eine solche Auseinandersetzung zu beenden, würde jede Seite entehren, die sich zu der Zeit am empfangenden Ende des Zauberspruchs befand. Und da es Auroren schwer fällt, das Wort Vertraulichkeit zu verstehen, würde das gesamte Ministerium bald genau wissen, wer gewonnen und wer verloren hat.

Einige unwissende Mundanegeborene sind sogar so weit gegangen, dass sie vermuten, dass ihre Art nicht nur in der Schule, sondern auch in den häuslichen Streitereien gezogen, gefoltert oder / und getötet werden könnten, ohne dass sich dies auf den Täter auswirkt. Das ist natürlich kompletter Drachenmist.

Gesetze werden immer noch eingehalten, der Täter erhält möglicherweise nicht die Höchststrafe, wird aber bestraft. Sonst würde kein Mundanegeborener jemals in einer magischen Familie heiraten oder tatsächlich Hogwarts besuchen.

Stellen Sie sich einen Moment vor, wenn Sie so wollen. Hermine Grangers Eltern fragten McGonagall, wie mit Übergriffen auf ihre Tochter umgegangen werden würde. Und die strenge Professorin erklärte ruhig, dass wegen des Blutstatus nichts dagegen unternommen werden würde. Wie viele Mundanegeborene würden sich Ihrer Meinung nach in unsere Welt begeben?

"Du hörst mir zu, Amelia. Es ist mir egal, welche Titel dich deiner Meinung nach schützen werden. Aber wenn du jemals wieder etwas so krass Respektloses fragst ... vor irgendjemandem. Werde ich sicherstellen, dass du deine Position als Regent des Hauses Bones kündigst und dich im Anschluss in ungnade aus der Familie verstoßen. Wenn die Potters deine Hilfe brauchen, werden sie kommen und danach fragen. Sie haben Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk, nicht wahr? " Eher geistesabwesend streichelte die Frau ihre Wange und nickte dem jüngeren Mädchen zu.

"Gut, du kannst gehen, wir werden ausführlich darüber sprechen, sobald ich nach Hause zurückgekehrt bin." Es war eine Premiere für beide. Susan hatte noch nie derart mit ihr gesprochen und dabei ihren Titel als Oberhaupt beansprucht. Die einfache Wahrheit war, dass Susan das Sagen hatte, da sie die designierte Erbin war. Amelia kümmerte sich einfach um ihre Geschäfte und sozialen Verpflichtungen, zu denen Susan zum Teil gezwungen war, beizuwohnen.

Das junge Mädchen seufzte und sah uns alle leicht nervös an.

"Ich vertraue darauf, dass das unter uns bleibt?" Niemand hätte es gewagt, etwas anderes zu sagen, nicht wenn Lady Dorea Black da war und ihre Reaktionen beobachtete und auswertete.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**_Potter Manor_**

Es war Daniel, der die Tür öffnete, ich sagte nichts und hob einfach meine Hand, die jetzt den Ring der Familie Black zierte. Was mich zum Oberhaupt machte. Während es zumindest nicht Offiziell war, wegen der Sozialen Verpflichtungen. Er trat unbeholfen zur Seite und ließ mich ein, bevor er den Weg zu dem führte, von dem ich wusste, dass es das Wohnzimmer war.

Er hatte anscheinend dort mit James gesessen und ein Glas Feuerwhiskey genossen.

"Mum, Dad, wir haben einen Besucher. Lord Black ist hier, um euch zu sehen." Jeder halbwegs ausgebildete Erbe des Landes schauderte bei dieser Einführung.

"Du bist es." Sagte James,während er unsicher aufstand. „Hab gehört, was du Barty angetan hast oder was du vorhast ihm anzutun, und bist stolz auf dich selbst, oder? Ich wusste schon immer, dass meine liebe Mutter dich zu nichts anderem als einem Mörder erziehen würde. Genau wie mein Vater." Spie er aus und war offensichtlich ziemlich betrunken. Der Typ war an seinem besten Tag erbärmlich ... und dies war eindeutig nicht einer seiner besten Tage.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie nicht von Dingen sprechen, von denen Sie nichts wissen, aber ich denke, ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, dass Sie mit ihren losen Mundwerk für einen Mann sprechen, von dem Sie genau wissen, dass er gerade eine Blutfehde gegen jemanden begonnen hat, und dabei seine Familienehre beschmutzt hat. Etwas, wenn ich hinzufügen darf, Sie gerade ebenfalls getan haben. " Meine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, das einzige, was mir wichtiger war, als die beabsichtigte Prügelei niederzulegen, die ich beschlossen hatte, James zu schenken ... das eine, das alle anderen Gedanken außer Kraft setzte und immer sofort Vorrang vor fast allem anderen hatte. Mein Leben ... meine Schwester war nicht in der Nähe.

"Wo ist Rosy?"

"Warum sollte ich dir etwas sagen ?!" Fragte er und spuckte mich an.

"Erbe Potter, wo ist ihre Mutter? Wo ist meine Schwester?" Mein Bruder bemerkte natürlich, wie ich ihn ansprach. Als wäre er niemand für mich. Und in diesen Monaten, als ich mich damit abgefunden habe, dass Pettigrew weggelaufen ist und seiner gerechten Bestrafung entkommen ist ...

Daniel war genau das, ein Niemand. Meiner persönlichen Meinung nach war er genauso verantwortlich wie der außer Kontrolle geratene Werwolf und die beiden unqualifizierten Auroren in dieser Nacht. Egal in welchem Alter, wenn nötig, stehen sie auf und stellen sicher, dass jeder weiß, dass das, was er tut, falsch ist.

Wären sie im Dienst gewesen und dort "offiziell", wären sowohl James als auch Sirius gefeuert worden.

"Sie sind oben in Rosys Zimmer."

"Du gehst nirgendwo hin in meinem Haus!" Schrie James und hob seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt war mein erster Instinkt ... den oben erwähnten Schlag zu erwidern. Aber wozu, fragte ich mich? Der Typ war ein Niemand und hatte sich auf nichts belaufen, und selbst damals war ich mir sicher, dass er es niemals tun würde. Jeder erinnert sich an Lily Evans für das, was sie im Laufe der Jahre getan hat. Für ihre Lehre und den erstaunlichen Professor, den sie zweifellos gewesen ist ... James andererseits ist bekannt für großartige Leistungen wie die Zeugung des Jungen, der als Hogwarts-Schelm und Witzbold gelebt hat. Nicht mehr. Betrunken und dumm ...

Meine Augen leuchteten kurz, Daniel war da, um den Mann abzufangen, als ein stummer Schlafzauber, Lord Potter traf und er zusammen sackte. Manchmal ... ist das Erwachsenwerden beschissen.

Das Schreien hatte seine Frau Lily angelockt, dicht gefolgt von Rosy, die ohne ihren üblichen enthusiastischen Schrei "Harry!" auf mich zu kam. Sie hatte so viel geweint, schien sich aber jetzt zu entspannen.

"Sie wollte nicht schlafen gehen, es sei denn, dass ich sicherstelle, dass es dir gut geht, und sie diesbezüglich informiere. Wir wollten dich gerade über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktieren." Sagte Lily und lächelte leicht bevor sie traurig auf ihren Ehemann herabblickte. "Wenn du willst, kannst du sie ins Bett bringen. Ich werde auf deinen ... Ich werde auf James aufpassen." Ich seufzte und nickte ihr zu. Es war sinnlos, jemanden zu schlagen, der bereits unten war. Das war es, was James war ... jemand, der schon weit in der Gosse war, übertroffen und überstrahlt von seiner Frau und seinen beiden Söhnen ... und es dauerte nicht lange, also war ich mir sicher, zweifellos auch von seiner Tochter.

"Zieh dich fürs Bett an." Sagte ich ihr und sie ging wie eine kleine Kugel davon. Sie rief zweimal nach mir, während sie in ihrem Zimmer war, um sicherzustellen, dass ich noch da war und wartete. Als ich die Tür öffnete, strahlte sie mich glücklich an.

"Bleibst du?" Fragte Rosy leichthin.

"Nur dieses eine Mal. Dobby wird es dem Rest meiner Familie erzählen." Ich spürte eine kleine Schwankung der Magie, als der Elf aus den Schatten verschwand.

"Was passiert jetzt?" Fragte sie und kuschelte sich an meine Seite als wir uns ins Bett legten.

"Für dich ändert sich nichts. Du wirst weiterhin deine Bücher lesen." Ich winkte mit der Hand über ihr Zimmer, zu den bis zum Rand gefüllten Regalen. "Und stell sicher, dass kein Ravenclaw deinen Namen vergisst, sobald du nach Hogwarts gehst." Sie lächelte, sah aber ernst auf.

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Für was?" Fragte ich überrascht.

"Dass du darum gebeten hast, dass es aufhört, wenn die anderen nicht ... dich fragen, ist nicht fair." Ich hielt sie dann fester.

"Ich bin dein großer Bruder, Rosy. Du kannst mich fragen, was du willst. Was ich tue ... liegt in meiner Verantwortung, nicht in deiner. Denk immer daran."

"Wirst du schlechte Dinge tust?" Ich seufzte und setzte sie auf, damit sie mich besser ansehen konnte.

"Ich werde die Dinge tun, die notwendig sind, ich bin kein Heiliger und ich werde es nie sein. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass die Menschen, denen ich diese 'Dinge' antue, es verdienen werden, und Hunderte Male schlimmeres. Ich muss es tun, weil es keine andere Wahl gibt. Um meine Familie und Familien wie dich zu beschützen. Wenn ich helfen kann ... wird der Dunkle Lord niemals wieder an die Macht kommen und alles, was sie jemals über ihn erfahren werden ist das: "Sie wartete geduldig und starrte mich an und brachte mich zum Lächeln. "Das er damals starb."

Sie kicherte, ich bin froh, dass sie das als Scherz aufgefasst hat. Es würde noch ein paar Monate dauern und ein paar Zeitungsartikel, damit meine Schwester merkte, dass ich nicht gelogen hatte. Menschen sterben in Kriegen ... zum Glück für mich ... war ihre Liebe zu mir stärker als der Einfluss von James Potter in ihrem Leben.

"Schlaf jetzt, Rosy ... lass dich von Morpheus in die Welt der Träume entführen. Ich bin hier, wenn du aufwachst ... und wache über dich." Ihre Augenlider waren ein bisschen flacher, als sie vor Müdigkeit gähnte und sie schläfrig machte.

"Ich liebe dich." Murmelte sie und rollte sich wieder an meine Seite.

"Ich liebe dich auch, kleine Schwester." Ich fühlte es in den Wänden ... den versteckten Runen ... bevor ich mich ihr anschloss, stellte ich sicher, dass ich sie reparierte ... um zu beenden, was Lily angefangen hatte. Sie hatte es zweimal versucht. Ich hoffte, dass meine Arbeit niemals notwendig sein würde und sie wurde es folglich auch nicht. Aber ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es beendet wurde ... für alle Fälle.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Wie zu erwarten war, bewegte sich die Welt weiter ... und meine Pläne auch. Ich frühstückte mit meiner Schwester und las dabei den Tagespropheten. Ich erinnere mich nicht an den genauen Wortlaut des Artikels, aber es genügt zu sagen, dass die Überschrift auf der Titelseite kein anderer als Cormac McClaggen war, ein junger Todesser, der von der Gruppe von Menschen, der er sich so sehr anschließen wollte, brutal ermordet wurde.

Im Vergleich dazu? Nun ... war Lucius Malfoy wirklich nur eine Randnotiz.

Die Tatsache, dass er nach all der Zeit das Dunkle Mal hatte und Fudge seit einigen Jahren so nahe stand, ließ viele Menschen nachdenken. Was bedeutete, dass der Minister plötzlich nicht mehr so scharf darauf war, sich mit dem Patriarchen der Familie Malfoy als guten Freund zu brüsten. Hätte es tatsächlich jemals einen neuen Krieg gegeben, hätten sie ihn ausgelöscht ... oder zumindest glaube ich das. Stattdessen wurde er einfach am Ende meines siebten Jahres von seinen Posten entfernt.

Ich kehrte zu den liebevollen Umarmungen meiner Freundinnen nach Hause zurück und teilte alles, was in der vergangenen Nacht passiert war mit ihnen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie die halben Wahrheiten des Propheten glauben schenkten, also erzählte ich ihnen genau, was passiert war, während sie nicht an meiner Seite waren. Daphne und Tracey kümmerten sich kaum darum und waren einfach froh, dass Rosy und ich gerettet waren. Hannah und Susan brauchten etwas länger, um sich mit dem auseinanderzusetzen, was ich getan hatte, aber sie schätzten die Ehrlichkeit, mit der ich mich dem Thema näherte.

Was die erklärte Blutfehde betrifft ... na ja. Sie verstanden, dass, da Crouch sich nicht zurückgezogen und sich entschuldigt hatte, musste etwas getan werden. Als sie hörten, warum ich dorthin gegangen war, lachten sie: "Selbst wenn wir dort gewesen wären ... Ich bezweifle, dass wir dich davon hätten abhalten können. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich überrascht, dass du ihn nicht sofort getötet hast." Sagte Daphne mir lächelnd, während meine Mutter uns mit Stolz von der Ecke aus beobachtete.

Die Mädchen halfen mir bei meinen Nachforschungen über Crouch, so ging es schneller. Gemeinsam haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass der Mann allein war und keine nahen Verwandten an seine Stelle kamen, was mir die Sache wirklich sehr leicht machen würde.

Wie zu erwarten war, hatten wir später am Tag auch einen Besucher. Wir waren gerade am entspannen gewesen, als Tante Cissa mit etwas ... wiederstrebenden Draco im Schlepptau, vorbei kam.

"Hadrian." Sagte sie lächelnd, bevor sie mich zu einer Umarmung zog, die Draco angewidert zum würgen brachte. Der Junge war immer noch nervig.

"Mein Beileid, für ihren Verlust." sagte ich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Und ebenso mein Beleid." Mischte sich meine Mutter sich schnell ein, gefolgt von den Mädchen.

"Ich danke Ihnen allen." Sie starrte dann Draco an, der ebenfalls einen Dank murmelte. Zumindest gehorchte er der Etikette.

"Stört es Sie, wenn sie bleiben?" Fragte ich sie, meine Hand in Richtung der Mädchen bewegend. Cissa lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie können bleiben, was ich zu sagen habe, kann vor Ihrer Familie gesagt werden." Wir warteten darauf, dass sie weiterhin genau wusste, warum sie schon hier war. Lucy war tot, was bedeutete, dass sie nun alle Vermögenswerte von Malfoy kontrollierte. Allerdings war auch allgemein bekannt, dass Cissa, als Black, nie die Vorliebe ihrer Männer für ... Ärger mit den Mundanegeborenen der Welt geteilt hatte.

"Nachdem mein Ehemann eher ... den unglücklichen Tod und seinen klaren Bruch unseres Ehevertrages durch die Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords und die Begehung zahlreicher Verbrechen in seinem Namen begangen hat, versuche ich jetzt, wieder in die Black Familie aufgenommen zu werden. Ich werde all das Geld der Familie Malfoy mitbringen, sowie zahlreiche Kontakte, die ich im Laufe der Jahre pflegen konnte. " Dorea drehte sich zu mir um und gab mir eine Handbewegung, ein Signal, damit ich fortfahre und die Angelegenheit an ihrer Stelle als Lord Black ansprechen kann, wie ich es für richtig hielt.

"Sie wissen, dass die Familie Black, Sie gerne wieder in der Familie haben würde, aber es gibt Probleme, die gelöst werden müssen, bevor wir Ihren Wunsch erfüllen können, nämlich ..." Meine Augen ruhten auf ihrem Sohn in der Ecke. "Draco." Die Wut hinter seinen Augen in diesem Moment ... Ich wusste damals, dass auch er ein Opfer seiner Erziehung und des Einflusses seines Vaters war, aber im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich mir für Daniel erhofft hatte, war Draco schon jenseits der Erlösung. Er war mit einer List seiner Slytherin Mutter geboren worden und hätte mich vielleicht täuschen können und genauso wie sein Vater ... hinter den Kulissen arbeiten können. Stattdessen wuchsen Dracos Gryffindor-Tendenzen im Laufe der Jahre und erreichten ihren Höhepunkt am Ende unseres sechsten Hogwarts-Jahres.

"Draco hat den Wunsch geäußert, ein Malfoy zu bleiben. Ich wäre bereit, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erlauben, unter der Bedingung, dass er der Familie Black einen Treueid schwört, damit er ihre Mitglieder niemals verletzt oder tötet." Wie von ihr erwartet ... hatte sie an alles gedacht.

"Bist du bereit so einen Eid zu leisten, Draco?" Ich habe nie verstanden, wie er so wurde, wie er es tat. Lucius war ein Kranker Bastard ... sicher. Aber er war auch schlau wie ein Fuchs, er hat das System auf eine Weise bearbeitet, die nur wenige Menschen jemals getan haben. Jahrelang hatte er es geschafft, einen Einfluss auf den Minister zu haben, der seine Entscheidung manchmal in eine Richtung lenkte, die er natürlich nie getroffen hätte.

Tante Cissa war die selbe, Black Frauen waren am häufigsten der sogenannte "Einfluss hinter dem Thron". Ich bin sicher, meine Tante hat sich mit Leuten angefreundet, die sie heimlich in der richtigen Position haben wollte. Stattdessen hatte sie die Leute nie bestochen oder erpresst.

Für mein Leben kann ich nicht herausfinden, wie Draco aus dieser Vereinigung hervorgegangen ist.

"Ja, Lord Black. Ich bin bereit, den Eid zu leisten." Erklärte er, bevor ich mich wieder an Cissa wandte.

"Ihr Vermögen?"

"Gehört alles der Familie Black, sobald Draco volljährig ist, werde ich ein Viertel des Malfoy-Reichtums auf ihn übertragen, um ihm den Start ins Leben zu ermöglichen." Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, war ich nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass Draco diese Art von Geld bekam, aber er war derjenige, der er war ... das wahrscheinlichste Ergebnis wäre, Alkohol und Nutten, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, würde er versuchen, jemanden damit zu beeindrucken.

"Wenn es das ist, was Sie beide wollen, dann lasst uns den Eid ablegen und das hinter uns lassen. Ich fürchte, es gibt heute mehr für mich zu tun."

Der Eid war kurz, Draco schwor dem Haus Black die Treue und bekräftigte seine Verbundenheit mit der Magie der Familie Black.

"Dobby, bitte etwas Feuerwhiskey." Natürlich servierte er diesen, damit wir anstoßen konnten. "Auf die Blacks." Sagte ich. "Auf die Familie."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_Ministerium, Magische Strafverfolgung_

Ich hätte es wirklich erwarten sollen, wie der Tyrann, der plötzlich die Prügel auf sich gezogen hatte, Crouch war zu Mama und Papa nach Hause gerannt. Die erbärmliche Ausrede eines Mannes, der über Nacht versucht hatte, das Blutfehde-Gesetz zu widerrufen, war dann nicht nur zu Albus Dumbledore und Amelia Bones gerannt.

Ich hatte in der letzten Stunde im Büro der sogenannten Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung gestanden und versucht, die Dinge in Bewegung zu bringen.

Leider ...und ihr wärt überrascht, wie schnell sich Menschen plötzlich bewegen können, wenn es um ihr Leben geht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Ministerium ein Gesetz in seiner Geschichte noch nie schneller überprüft hat. Immerhin ... war alles für DEN Barty Crouch. Der Typ könnte ein ruiniert gewesen sein, aber sein Name hatte immer noch Gewicht.

"Ich fürchte, das ist alles in Übereinstimmung mit dem Gesetz, Barty. Sowohl Arthur Weasley als auch Amos Diggory haben über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht berichtet. Und obwohl ich diesen Unsinn nicht so kurz nach dem, was passiert ist, schätze ..." Sie warf mir einen ernsten Blick zu. "Kann ich wirklich nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht, wenn Sie Ihr Temperament gezügelt hätten ..."

"Der Junge ist eine ungezogene kleine Göre, zu meiner Zeit hätte ich den Gürtel erhalten." Sagte Barty Crouch benebelt.

"So sehr ich den Einblick in die familiären Traditionen von Mister Crouch schätze, möchte ich dies vorantreiben und die Situation aufklären. Wie Sie zweifellos wissen, wird in Hogwarts bald das neue Schuljahr starten. So dass ich meine Schulmaterialen besorgen muss."

"Ihre Schularbeit ist mit Sicherheit nicht wichtiger als ein Leben, Mr. Black." Ich hob eine Braue. Wieder einmal hatte die liebe Amelia ihre Schule vergessen. Für mich ... zumindest auf dem Papier war sein Leben wertlos. Genau das war eine Blutfehde: Sie erklärten jemanden für so wertlos, dass sie nicht glaubten, er hätte es verdient, zu atmen. Ich hatte damals nicht wirklich vor, ihn zu töten, aber ich wollte seinen ganzen beträchtlichen Reichtum mitnehmen. Je mehr ich von ihm bekam, desto weniger Gold würde ich von Nicolas brauchen. Was? Der kommende Krieg würde sich nicht auszahlen.

"Er ist für mich wertlos. Wenn wir also Ihre Unterschrift haben könnten, würde ich das so schnell wie möglich machen." Sie wollte endlich damit weitermachen, als die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufging und sich niemand anderes als mein geschätzter Schulleiter durch die Tür kam.

"Amelia, ich entschuldige mich, ich konnte es nicht früher schaffen." Meine Entschuldigung, ihn nicht die Knie abgeschnitten zu haben? Flugtraining. Ich hatte mir nur Formeln durch den Kopf laufen lassen ... das war bis zur Tasse und dem anschließenden Chaos, was meiner Konzentration auch nicht allzu sehr half. "Mein lieber Junge." Begann er. "Sicher kannst du Bartys Leichtsinn vergeben, es passierte letzte Nacht so viel. Die Stimmung war am Brodeln ..." Mein Temperament würde bald ebenfalls am Brodeln sein und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich überrollen.

"Bei allem Respekt, Mr. Dumbledore. Das Gesetz ist auf meiner Seite. Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie möglicherweise sagen könnten, was das nicht weniger wahr machen würde. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe Mr. Crouch dort mehr als genug Gelegenheit gegeben, zu reagieren, für sich selbst einzustehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Stattdessen nannte er meine Mutter eine "Hure der dunklen Künste". Nur weil er Zeit hatte, mich aufzusuchen und zu lernen, was ich mit ihm anstellen könnte, entschuldigt er sein Verhalten nicht, in Wirklichkeit ist es ziemlich beleidigend. Er dachte nicht, dass ich letzte Nacht eine Bedrohung war, also dachte er, er könnte meine Familie offen herausfordern, jetzt weiß er es besser und versucht, seinen erbärmlichen Hintern zu retten."

"Daraus wird nichts Gutes, mein Junge." Ich fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, bevor er reagieren konnte und hinterließ nicht nur einen Abdruck meiner Rückhand, sondern auch einen aus dem Ring der Black-Familie.

"Eines Tages, Mr. Dumbledore. Wird ihnen jemand Respekt beibringen. Ich bin es nicht und ich werde es auch nie ... Ihr Junge sein. Sehen Sie diesen Ring nicht? Verstehen Sie nicht, was er bedeutet? Es bedeutet, dass Sie mich nicht korrekt ansprechen. Ich bin Lord Black, während wir nicht in Ihrer Schule sind, und selbst dann bin ich für sie Mr. Black. Jetzt treten Sie beiseite. Nicht nur im Büro von Amelia, sondern in der gesamten Aurorenabteilung konnte man eine Nadel fallen hören. Niemand hatte mit Albus Dumbledore so in einer aufgezeichneten Erinnerung gesprochen. Man musste ihn zu gute halten, dass er nicht zuckte oder sogar wütend wurde, sondern versuchte, meine Meinung zu ändern, verdammt, wenn der Typ nicht lernen wollte, dann sollte er bei Merlin den Mund halten

"Ich flehe Sie an, für die Zukunft unserer Welt, beenden Sie nicht eine weitere alte Familie." Flehte er mich an mich. Na das war neu.

"Ich bin sicher, dass es einen Cousin vierten Grades gibt, der den Namen Crouch annehmen könnte. Ich bin nicht hier, um seine Familienlinie zu töten." Ich drehte mich zu dem fraglichen Mann um. "Ich bin hier, weil Sie mich herabgesetzt und meine Mutter beleidigt haben. Ich werde Sie nicht dafür töten ... aber ich werde verdammt sichergehen, dass Sie sich für den Rest Ihres Lebens daran erinnern werden."

"Denken Sie nach, Mr. Black. Denken Sie an die Dunkelheit, die Sie damit umarmen." Oh, um Himmels willen!

"Genug davon." Ich Trottel schlug dem alten Schulleiter in die Magengrube und sah zu, wie er niederkniete. "Das Gesetz ist nicht für ihre Interpretation da, Mr. Dumbledore. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie lernen, wie die Welt funktioniert, nur weil jemand ihren Ratschlägen nicht folgt, macht es sie nicht zu einer Art imaginärem Dunklen Zauberer. Wenn Sie möchten, dass die Blutfehden enden, dann wissen Sie, was Sie zu tun haben. Bis dahin werde ich sie nach dem Gesetz verwenden. Nun, da dies gesagt ist, gehen Sie beiseite. .. Sie haben zwei Möglichkeiten, um Ihren Namen zu kämpfen oder ihn aufzugeben. "

"Ich werde dir die Manieren beibringen, die du so gerne predigst ... _Junge_." Er war nicht schrecklich und bot zumindest in der Abteilung für Zauberkunde eine gute Herausforderung, obwohl ... und ich schreibe dies seinem Alter zu ... er war ziemlich unbeweglich.

Infolgedessen würden die Gesetze in Bezug auf Blutfehden bald einer strengen Revision unterzogen, zwei Jahre nach dem "Crouch Vorfall" würden sie für immer aus den Gesetzbüchern gestrichen werden.

Ich hatte noch nie die sogenannten Sucherzauber in Aktion gesehen, spezifizierte und modifizierte Aurorenzauber, die gewirkt wurden, um ihrem Ziel selbst in einer großen Menge aktiv zu folgen und es zu suchen. Laut Tonks hatten nur sehr wenige Auroren jemals den Dreh raus, Ausweichen war nutzlos und sogar das Abschirmen funktionierte nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Warum? Es war einfach! Die meisten magischen Schilde wirkten, indem sie Zaubersprüche auf den Zaubernden zurückwarfen.

Die Zauber, die er sprach, waren jedoch recht einfach, Crouch hielt an seinen Grundsätzen fest, etwas, das ich respektieren kann. Er benutzte kein einziges Mal einen dunklen Fluch. Es war alles sehr ordentlich und logisch. Er wollte mich festhalten, mich nicht auf den Boden sehen ... das war letztendlich sein Untergang.

Er war bemüht, mich zu "behüten" und scheiterte kläglich. Die Zaubersprüche des alten Mannes schlugen in nichts als beschworene Mauern um mich herum.

"Können Sie nicht ein wenig einfallsreicher sein? Kein Wunder, dass Sie während des Krieges so elend durchgefallen sind, den Feind verzaubert haben und auf Merlin gehofft haben, dass sie durchkommen ... Ich meine ehrlich! Sind Sie dumm? Verwandlungen. Zauber allein reichen nicht aus. Werden Sie nie. Sie sind die am einfachsten zu konternden Zaubersprüche. Fragen Sie die Japaner ... sie werden es ihnen sagen. "

"DU BIST EIN NIEMAND!" Ich lächelte.

"Ich bin bekannt für die falschen Dinge, fleißiger Schüler, Duellant, nur ein weiterer Erbe mit zu viel Geld. Warum interessiert dich das? Ich bin kein Politiker, meine Mutter ist immer noch diejenige, die in der Politik aktiv ist, warum sollten Sie also auch nur für einen Moment darüber nachdenken, dass ich mit wenigen Worten die Zukunft dieses Landes mitgestaltet habe?" Ein Betonklumpen stieg hinter ihm auf, als ich meinen Zauberstab drehte, und wie die große Flutwelle fiel er auf seinen Rücken, warf den alten Mann zu Boden und sperrte seine Gliedmaßen auf den Boden. "Schachmatt."

Ich ging hinüber, da der Raum sonst leer war, und machte es mir so einfach. Es gab nur vereinzelt Brandflecken und Dellen durch die einschlagenden Zauber.

"Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns Crouch, ich kann meine Drohungen unterstützen. Jetzt ... sind Sie der Namenlose Niemand. Sie sind nicht länger ein Teil der Crouch Familie." Ich trat auf seinen Zauberstab. "Sie haben keine rechte im Magischen Großbritannien. Sie haben vergessen, was es bedeutet, ein Zauberer zu sein, das es ein Privileg ist. Sie sind ... das beste Beispiel dafür, was ein Blutverräter wirklich ist. Und eines Tages, wenn Sie weitermachen, wie bisher, wird Sie jemand dafür töten." Ich drehte mich um und ging zur Tür. "Behalten Sie den Umhang ... es ist das Einzige, was sie jetzt Besitzten."

Das Ministerium würde ihm weiterhin die Hälfte von dem bezahlen, was er zuvor erhalten hatte, um die Organisation des geplanten Trimagischen-Turniers abzuschließen. Fudge war eine zu goldhungrige Hure, um einen Niemand weiter voll zu bezahlen. Diese weitere Missachtung war ihm zu verdanken.

"Es wurde beedent." Sagte ich den Auroren, die am Ende des Korridors stationiert waren. Sie sollten sich nicht einmischen, und niemand würde versuchen zu erfahren, was genau passiert war, weil er Angst hatte, dasselbe zu erleiden, was Barty gerade erlebt hatte.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Gringotts**_

Ich betrat die Bank und bevor ich meinen Mund öffnen konnte, um nach meinem Manager zu fragen, war er da. Er winkte mir mit der Hand, ich solle ihm folgen.

Erst als wir sein Büro erreichten, begrüßten wir den anderen mit einem Handschlag und einer Berührung der Schulter.

"Es ist schön dich gut zu sehen, Hadrian."

"Und dich ebenfalls, Griphook." Er lächelte zahnlos, bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

"Was kann Gringotts heute für Sie tun, Mr. Black?" Ich schob ein Stück Pergament über den Tisch, das er eifrig ergriff und las, bevor er ein kurzes Lachen ausstieß.

"Sehr gut, entschuldige mich für einen Moment."

Zu meiner Überraschung kehrte Griphook fast eine Stunde lang nicht zurück. Währenddessen hörte ich ihn nicht nur andere Kobolden schreien und anschreien, sondern auch einen von ihnen schlagen und einen anderen beinahe mit einem Messer ausweiden, das er ihn aufhielt. Als er endlich zurückkam, sah er - gelinde gesagt - ... unglücklich aus.

"Es scheint ein Problem zu geben." Er knurrte halb.

"Welche Art von Problem?"

"Die unerklärliche Art. In unseren Unterlagen steht eindeutig, dass Barty Crouch der letzte seiner direkten Familienlinie war. Als er jedoch entfernt wurde, ist ein anderer Name als Inhaber des Crouch-Vermögens erschienen. Barty Crouch Jr." Meine Augen verengten sich, ich hatte nachgesehen und geforscht. Das war nicht möglich.

"Wie haben wir ihn übersehen?"

"Haben wir nicht." Erklärte Gryphook wütend. "Der fragliche Sohn ist vor Jahren in Askaban gestorben. Es ist unmöglich, dass er noch lebt."

"Ich nehme an, Sie haben die notwendigen Schritte unternommen?"

"Die Magische Strafverfolgung wird informiert und eine Anfrage an Askaban wurde vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesendet. Die Verliese der Crouch´s werden verschlossen, bis Barty Crouch Jr. auftaucht, um sich zu erklären. Oder er als letzter in seiner Familie stirbt, was dich zum Sieger erklärt, bleibt die Blutfehde aktiv."

"Gehen Sie diesem auf den Grund, Gripook, in der Zwischenzeit werde ich im Ministerium einen allmächtigen Sturm hervorrufen." Was ich auch getan hatte. Die Verbreitung von falschen Informationen in der Halle der Aufzeichnung war Illegal. Sie existierten für genau diese Situationen. Gaben bei Bedarf, die Fakten heraus. Und sie hatten mir erzählt, dass Crouch ... der Letzte seiner Linie war.

Nun zu einer ganz anderen Sache, ich kam in meinen Alchemiestudien gut voran und obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass ich jemals den Ruf von Nicholas selbst erlangen würde, machte mich das Wissen, das ich bereits in diesem Fach erworben hatte, zumindest zu einem Meister der Zaubertränke und natürlich machte ich damit auch Fortschritte in der Alchemie.

Was für die absehbare Zukunft bedeutete, dass ich meine Meisterschaften in Alte Runen und Arithmantik fortsetzen würde, gefolgt von einer in Zaubertränke und schließlich in Dunklen Künsten. Alchemie und Zauberkunst würden als letzte kommen.

Die Bücher haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen, nicht nur mir, sondern auch meinen Freunden und vor allem natürlich den Mädchen.

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Crouch Jr. nicht hervorkommen würde und ich mit einer halbfertigen Blutfehde hängen bleiben würde. Als das neue Jahr in Hogwarts näher rückte, hatte ich kaum eine andere Wahl, als die Angelegenheit zumindest für den Moment ruhen zu lassen.


	20. Visions Past and Future

**_**Visions Past and Future**_**__

Die Zugfahrt im Hogwarts Express am 1. September verlief ruhig und es passierte überhaupt nicht viel. Luna kam vorbei, um Hallo zu sagen, also wollte Daphne mit dem Mädchen über die seltsamen Halsketten sprechen, die sie gerne um den Hals trug, von Gemüse bis zu Flaschenverschlüssen.

Alles, was Luna einmal zusammen mit ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte, die leider vor Jahren verstorben war, und die Ausreden, die sie benutzte, um sie zu tragen, waren einfach so, dass die Leute sie nicht störten. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass dies alles so gut wie gescheitert war. Lunas Fremdartigkeit hatte stattdessen Mobber wie Motten das Licht angezogen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Dinge würde Daphne sie bald dazu bringen, ihre Lebenseinstellung zu ändern. Was soll das heißen: Lass die Leute denken was du willst, und lebe einfach dein Leben. Es ist sowieso dein Leben.

Dumbledore kündigte das Turnier während des Willkommensfests an und Daniel tat sich schwer damit. Schon vor allem wusste jeder, dass er irgendwie darin landen würde. Ungeachtet der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die Dumbledore verkündete, um den Kelch und die Schüler zu schützen, weil ich wusste, dass er und das Ministerium tatsächlich 4 statt 3 Drachen bestellt hatten.

Nachdem dies gesagt worden war, war es an der Zeit, dass die Schlangenhöhle darüber aufgeklärt wurde, was reiner Blutstolz wirklich war. Ich hatte es viel länger verschoben, als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, aber nach der letzten Pause und der Fertigstellung von Salazar Slytherins zweitem Porträt war es Zeit für ihn, seinen rechtmäßigen Platz an der Wand unseres Gemeinschaftsraums einzunehmen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Gemeinschaftsraum, Am selben Abend**

"Alle versammeln sich." Sagte ich als die Leute nach drinnen strömten. Es war jetzt mein Privileg, neue Schüler einzuweisen. Ich war alt genug und die Vertrauensschüler wussten es besser, als sich einzumischen. "Zu unseren neuen Erstklässlern: Willkommen im Haus der Schlangen." Sie lächelten darüber. "Zu unseren Rückkehrern ... Willkommen zurück. Meine Regeln haben sich nicht geändert. Haltet den Rassismus auf ein Minimum. Das Wort Schlammblut, so dumm es auch sein mag, ist verboten. Die anderen Häuser haben eine weichere Haut ... sie sind nicht so belastbar wie die schuppigen Schlangen ... also passt auf, dass sie nicht weinen. " Ein leichtes Lachen. Ich erinnerte mich an Cameron und beschloss, ihn zu kopieren. "Sie werden schnell genug feststellen, dass einige Vorurteile gegen Sie haben werden, weil Sie ein Teil des Hauses Slytherin sind. Genau wie Sie feststellen werden, dass ein Teil unseres Hauses Reinblut Proganda ausstößt. Sie werden es ertragen, und Sie werden alle unterschiedlichen Meinungen akzeptieren. Sollte eine Zeit für Sie kommen, um sich zu streiten, so wird dies zivilisiert in diesem Gemeinschaftsraum ausgetragen. Mehr als jedes andere Haus, mehr als sogar Hufflepuff, steht das Haus Slytherin zusammen, weil wir für die meisten außerhalb dieser Wände, die nächste Generation an dunklen Magiern sind."

"Niemand in Slytherin kümmert es, wenn Sie die Ausgangssperre brechen oder draußen sein müssen. Stellen Sie sicher, dass jemand weiß, dass er die Tür von innen für Sie öffnen kann. Das Bild draußen lässt Sie nicht aufwecken. Wenn Sie gegen Regeln verstoßen, stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht erwischt werden. Wenn doch ... wird ihre Strafe von Professor Snape oder mir verhängt."

"Die Regeln unseres Hauslehrers und Meisters der Zaubertränke lauten wie folgt: Er hasst Schüler, die ... sprechen, wenn sie nicht angesprochen werden. Heben Sie Ihre Hand in seiner Klasse, aber schweigen Sie. Auch wenn er Sie nicht anerkennt, wird er ihr Anstrengung gesehen haben. Wenn er Ihnen eine Frage stellt, beantworten Sie diese mit Sicherheit und Zuversicht. Stehen Sie zu dem was Sie sagen. Beantworten Sie eine Frage nicht mit einer anderen Frage. "Die wenigen neuen Schüler nickten alle verständnisvoll.

"Gut, weil sich unser Haus im Laufe der Jahrzehnte verschlechtert hat, habe ich mich entschlossen, endlich vorzutreten und Ihnen von meinem Erbe zu erzählen. Viele von Ihnen haben es vermutet, einige haben die Wahrheit erfahren, obwohl sie nichts beweisen konnten." Ich hielt wegen der dramatischen Wirkung inne, bevor ich tief Luft holte und im gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum erklärte: "Ich bin der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin." Einige keuchten, andere lächelten. Meine Freunde und Familie wussten alles darüber. Also war es ihnen egal. Draco und seine Freunde waren dagegen erheblich verblasst. Wenn sie vor mir Angst hatten, war das nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt. Insbesondere Draco würde bald das Bedürfnis nach verzweifelten Maßnahmen spüren. "Viele von Ihnen haben mich Parsel sprechen hören, wenn das nicht ausreicht, um Sie zu überzeugen, tut es das vielleicht ... Dobby, wenn du so freundlich wärst." Das Gemälde des blutigen Barons über dem Kamin wurde schnell entfernt, und dort erschien mein Vorfahr, der den Raum mit seinem üblichen scharfen kalten Blick betrachtete und den etwas chaotisch aussehenden Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem weiten Blick betrachtete.

"Es ist Zeit." Sein Ton war nicht glücklich und ich wusste warum. Er war seit Jahren daran interessiert, den dunkleren Familien etwas zu sagen. "Ihr seid alle Blutsverräter!" Bellte er zur Begrüßung und ließ den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum vor Angst zusammenzucken. Ich schaute mir die Show an, saß auf meinem Lieblingssessel und Tracey gesellte sich schnell zu mir.

"Sehen Sie sich Ihren Nachkommen an! Er ist der größte Blutverräter von allen, der sich mit Schlammblütern und kleineren Kreaturen gleichermaßen trifft." Schrie Draco und fühlte sich mutig.

"Blondy ... du bist Malfoy-Kind, richtig? Hadrian hat mir alles über dich erzählt. Weißt du überhaupt, was der Begriff Blutverräter bedeutet?"

"Es bedeutet..."

"SCHWEIG!" Die alten Zaubereraugen leuchteten drohend vor Magie. "Es bedeutet sicherlich nicht, was Sie denken, was es tut. Zu meiner Zeit ... waren wir in Gefahr. Mindestens 1 zu 10.000 den Mundane unterlegen. Ihre Zahlen sind noch schlimmer und es sei denn, Sie bündeln die letzten magischen Ressourcen." Dieser Planet, wird von Wesen bevölkert, die Sie als "niedere Kreaturen" bezeichnen, sie könnten diesen Planeten in jeden Krieg verwüsten und nichts als verbrannte Erde würde zurück bleiben. Schauen Sie sich nur Ihren "Poser" eines Dunklen Lords an. Er ist kaum mehr als ein magischer Terrorist. "

"Er ist auch einer der mächtigsten Zauberer seit Merlin." Salazar gab Draco ein angespanntes trockenes Lachen.

"Ist er das, Junge? Nun, es könnte dich interessieren zu erfahren, dass auch er eine dieser niederen schlammblütigen Kreaturen ist, die du so verachtest." Die Wirkung seiner Aussage war in der Luft spürbar, als sie seinen Mund verließ. Ich konnte es schmecken, die Magie vieler im Raum spüren. " "Der Dunkle Lord, ihr geliebter Voldemort, hatte nicht nur einen seiner Rekruten für seine Sache während der Weltmeisterschaft getötet, sondern er war auch genau das, was sie aus ihrer Lebensweise entfernen wollen. Ich hatte einen Sarg für Toms Rekrutierungsversuche angefertigt ... alles, was ich jetzt brauchte? Waren ein paar Nägel.

"Du lügst!"

"Ich könnte." gab Salazar zu. "Ich habe es so oft getan, mein Haus bestand zu meiner Zeit aus begabten Silberzungen. Wir waren diejenigen, die mit Mundane sprachen, wenn das Bedürfnis aufkam, wir haben gelogen und sie von unseren Leuten weggeleitet. Die magischen Leute.

"Der Begriff Blutverräter wurde als Beleidigung für diejenigen geprägt, die Magie, magisches Blut und unsere Gemeinschaft verraten. Wo ich am Anfang Zweifel an der Weisheit von Rowena hatte, alle magisch veranlagten Kinder nach Hogwarts bringen zu wollen, hätten wir nicht überlebt, ohne dass ihre Anzahl unsere Reihen gestärkt hätte. Eure sogenannten heiligen Achtundzwanzig ... sind alle Lügner. Mehr als die Hälfte unserer Schüler waren mundangeboren und hatten keine magischen Eltern. Wären Sie wirklich 'Reinblütig' geblieben, hätten Sie mehr Beine und ein drittes Auge durch die ganze Inzucht. Es hat Sie bereits betroffen, schaut euch nur an. "Sein Gesicht wurde ernster. "Einige ihrer Familien folgten den Halbblut, das Ihnen erzählte, was Sie hören wollten, um andere Reinblüter aus Alten und Noblen Häusern zu töten. Ein großartiges Geschenk für alle, für alle außer Tom Riddle ... der sogenannte Dunkle Lord, hat verloren. Unzählige ihrer sogenannten alten Familien, sind tot. Mundanegeborene, Kobolde ... denen wir immer unser Gold anvertraut haben? Verraten! Sie haben Glück, dass sie sich nie für eine Vergeltung entschieden haben. "

"Was können sie tun? Sie sind nur ..." Salazar seufzte über die Unwissenheit der Jungen.

"Ihre Ausbildung ist wirklich unzureichend, wenn Sie mir diese Frage stellen. Kobolde, mein lieber Junge, sind vielleicht die einzigen Leute, die in der Lage sind, einem vollständigen mundanen Angriff standzuhalten. Erforschen Sie sie alle. Erforschen Sie, was die Mundane tun können Sie und Ihre Freunde. Erfahren Sie, wer die Kobolde wirklich sind. Deshalb waren Hadrian und ich uns einig, dass ich hier besser dienen könnte als auf seinem Zimmer, um meine Weisheit zu teilen. Und vielleicht retten Sie ein paar von Ihnen vor dem gleichen schlecht beratenen Schicksal dummer Gryffindor Jungen, während der Weltmeisterschaft. " Ich sah, wie Draco seinen Mund öffnete, bevor er ihn schnell schloss. Der Raum war völlig still geworden, da niemand etwas sagen wollte.

"Jetzt, da wir das abgedeckt haben." Sagte ich und hob meine Stimme in die Stille. "Alle ins Bett, Malcom, Graham, bitte zu mir." Beide Jungen waren die einzigen Erstklässler, die wir in diesem Jahr bekamen.

"Die linke Seite ist für Jungen, die rechte Seite für Mädchen. Seien Sie sich bewusst, dass die Räume stark abgeschirmt sind und dass Jungen, die sich in irgendeiner zwielichtigen Angelegenheit befinden, ein Mädchen dazu zwingen, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht will ... das Schloss wird dies nicht nur Professor Snape mittteilen. Sondern auch mir, die Vorteile, der Erbe zu sein. Wenn ich Sie dabei erwische, glauben Sie mir, Ihre Strafe wird ... kreativ sein. " Sie schauderten.

"Jetzt, da es nur Sie zwei sind, werden Sie Mitbewohner sein. Dort finden Sie das Nötigste. Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl und ein Schrank. Es wird erwartet, dass Sie Zauber und Verwandlungen anwenden, um Ihr Zimmer zu dekorieren, wie es Ihnen gefällt. Ihr Zimmer wird Ihr Statussymbol sein. Einige von Ihnen werden ihren Status erkaufen, andere werden die oberen Klassenkameraden bitten, dies für sie zu tun. Geld oder Gefälligkeiten können ausgetauscht werden. Wie Sie es tun, liegt es bei Ihnen. Dies ist das Haus der List. Machen Sie Ihren Namen Ehre ... gehen Sie ihren Weg. " Sie lächelten und nickten erneut aufgeregt. "Gut, stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie früh zum Frühstück sind, um Ihren Stundenplan zu erhalten."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Ich hoffe, Sie erinnern sich an meine Karte von Hogwarts. Ich benutze sie nicht allzu oft, weil ich mich ziemlich gut vor denen verstecken kann, die den Professoren erzählen wollen, was ich bei meinen gelegentlichen nächtlichen Spaziergängen vorhabe. Nachdem dies gesagt worden war ... hinterließ ein bestimmter Professor keinen sehr guten Eindruck, als er die Unverzeihlichen Flüche an Spinnen demonstrierte und sogar den Imperius an meinem Bruder ausführte.

Jetzt wusste ich von meiner Mutter, dass Mad-eye nicht ganz da war. Der Krieg hatte ihn bis zum Äußersten paranoid gemacht, diese Paranoia war es gewesen, wie er überlebt hatte. Nach den Kämpfen und dem Ende des Krieges blieben Leute wie Moody einfach auf der Strecke. Aber ... er war besser geworden. Dank meiner Mutter, die ihn mit einem Muggelgeistheiler in Kontakt gebracht hatte, wurde er gesünder und stabiler.

Natürlich war es ein bisschen seltsam, als er nicht zu wissen schien, wer ich war. Zugegeben, wir selbst hatten über die Jahre nicht viel Interaktion, aber zumindest hätte ich ein freundliches Wiedersehen erwartet. Moody, der über _ständige Wachsamkeit_ gepredigt hatte, wann immer wir gesprochen hatten oder wann immer er in Grimmauldplatz war, hätte einem seiner Bekannten als erster beweisen müssen, dass es wirklich er und kein Betrüger war.

Stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor, als ich zwei Namen in seinem Büro fand. Einer war Alastor Moody und der andere Barty Crouch. In der ersten Nacht, als ich es auf der Karte sah, hielt ich es nicht für zu seltsam, um ehrlich zu sein. Die beiden waren alte Freunde aus ihrer Zeit im Krieg un dem Ministerium. Es machte Sinn, dass Barty zu ihm kam und ihm das Beste wünschte.

Die dritte Nacht in Folge jedoch ... machten die Dinge ein bisschen seltsamer. Als ich die Karte am nächsten Tag während des Unterrichts überprüfte … war ich verwirrt, ich schaute Moody ins Gesicht, aber auf der Karte stand, dass Barty Crouch an seiner Stelle sein sollte, um an der Spitze der Klasse zu unterrichten ...

Am selben Abend, als Professor Moody in sein Zimmer zurückging, fand er den üblichen, sehr lebhaften Korridor, der seltsamerweise keinerlei Aktivität aufwies.

"Zabini, Nott." Bellte er die beiden Jungen an, die auf ihn zukamen.

"Jawohl?"

"Sagen Sie mir, haben Sie das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt?" Blaise schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Nein Sir." Sagten sie beide und als sein magischer Blick auf das leere Porträt an seiner Seite gerichtet war, steckte Blaise seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand und warf ein Fluch. "Depulso!" Theodore sprintete dem Mann hinterher, dann richtete er schnell seinen eigenen Zauberstab nach unten und intonierte:

"Stupefy." Während Blaise eine schwarze Tasche um den Kopf des Mannes zauberte, band Theo seine Glieder zusammen und rief nach: "Dobby?"

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Hadrians Room, einige Zeit später …**

"Es ist erstaunlich, weißt du. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang mit Magie verbracht und trotzdem ist jemand, der sein Aussehen komplett verändert hat, jetzt genauso cool wie damals, als ich 5 Jahre alt war." Sagte ich breit grinsend.

"Sagt der Metamorph." Erklärte Blaise trocken.

„Oh, sei nicht eifersüchtig, was auch immer ich mit meinem Verwandeln anfangen kann, du kannst es genauso gut mit Verwandlung tun. Es wird nur länger dauern! Und wenn du es nicht selbst machen willst, geh einfach nach St. Mungo . "

"Er wacht auf." Theo deutete nach oben und nickte dem jungen Mann zu, der Alastors Platz eingenommen hatte.

"Gib es ihm." Als Blaise die Kiefer des Mannes aufstieß, ließ Theo das Wahrheitsserum in seinen Mund fallen. Wir sahen zu, wie er sich entspannte und verhörten ihn. Es wird Sie natürlich nicht überraschen zu erfahren, dass der Mann Barty Crouch Junior war. Er nahm den Platz des Professors ein um den Dunklen Lord zu seiner Rückkehr zu verhelfen.

Er konnte mir nicht nur sagen, wo Wurmschwanz und der Dunkle Lord zu finden waren ... sondern er würde uns auch helfen, den zweiten Sturz einzuleiten oder vielmehr den zweiten Aufstieg insgesamt zu verhindern.

Leider ... wiesen meine Forschungen alle auf eine Tatsache hin: Man kann einen Geist nicht töten.

Wir könnten es einsperren, aber die Gefängnisse könnten kaputt gehen, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte keine Lust, mich in 50 Jahren wieder mit Tommy Boy auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Also, wenn ich wirklich wollte, dass Tom Riddle dauerhaft tot ist, würde er zumindest zuerst zurückkommen müssen. Nicht mit voller Kraft, nicht ganz gesund ... aber er brauchte einen Körper. Es schien wenig Auswahl zu geben ... also? Würden wir helfen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Wir haben Crouch jr. Behalten. 3 Tage lang betäubt und gefesselt, wurde der Unterricht in dieser Zeit natürlich von unserem Hauslehrer erteilt. Am dritten Tag kehrte der echte Moody von einer kurzen Abwesenheit und ärztlichen Behandlung in Black Manor zurück, nachdem er aus dem Koffer des Betrügers gerettet worden war.

"Hab gehört, dass du es warst, danke, dass du mich da raus geholt hast." Knurrte er.

"Es ist so, man könnte sogar sagen, dass du mir deswegen eine Lebensschuld schuldest." Der alte Mann dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

"Ich würde nicht so weit gehen, schien nicht, dass er mich bald tot sehen wollte. Ich gebe zu, dass ich dir etwas schulde." Ich nickte und erklärte meinen unmittelbaren Plan, er würde mir und Nicholas helfen, den Rest der Horkruxe zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit würde der Betrüger seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen. Ich wollte den Schmerzenszauber auf den Mann legen, dessen Mangel der Grund war, warum und wie Barty jr. Den Imperius seines Vaters brach. Moody wollte es nicht und hielt mich zurück, bevor ich konnte.

"Es ist mir egal, in welchem Krieg du kämpfst, Junge. Aber das machst du nicht, nicht mit mir hier." Ich habe das Gefühl sehr geschätzt, aber ehrlich gesagt, wie ich bereits sagte ... diese Leute waren für mich keine Menschen. Aber ich dachte mir, wenn es Moody besser gehen würde, warum nicht richtig? Anstelle von mir war es also Mad-Eye, der den Mann einen richtigen Cruciatus verpasste.

Völlig anders und zutiefst glücklicher, führten meine nächtlichen Ausflüge schließlich dazu, dass ich über den sogenannten Raum der Wünsche stolperte. Zugegeben, ich habe es nur geschafft, indem ich Dobby gefragt habe, auf welcher Etage ich suchen müsste. Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe den einfachen Weg genommen, also verklage mich!

In dem Bestreben, meinem Vorfahren mein Wort zu ehren und ein Geschenk zu haben, für das ich im Grunde genommen mein zweites Vorbild und mein Vater geworden war, versuchte ich sofort, den Raum zu einem Ort zu formen: "Ich muss die Porträts der Gründer finden."

Ich durchsuchte den gesamten Ort von oben nach unten und fand Bücher, Notizen und andere Gegenstände von nicht geringem Wert. Der Ort, den ich gefunden hatte, schien ein bisschen mehr zu sein, als ich erwartet hatte. Irgendwo sind Dinge verborgen.

Auf einem Podest fand ich etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hatte.

Der erste von vielen weiteren Nägeln.

"Dobby, komm her! Bring es zu Griphook, lass es niemanden sehen! Ich glaube, ich bekomme eine Vorstellung davon, was Tom sonst noch in einen Horcrux verwandelt haben könnte." Es war das einzige existierende Artefakt von Rowena Ravenclaw. Ihr Diadem. Im Nachhinein war es für Toms, der Dramatik liebte und beweisen musste, dass er uns allen überlegen war, durchaus sinnvoll, Objekte von hohen magischen Wert zu verwenden. Es machte auch Sinn, dass er diese Objekte an für ihn wichtigen Orten platzierte. Wie Hogwarts, wie das Haus der Familie Slytherin. Vielleicht ... wenn ich Glück hatte, hatte Tom ... in seiner Eile, sein Erbe zu beweisen, die Gaunts für echte Slytherins gehalten. Während sie vielleicht Blut geteilt haben, waren sie aufgrund ihrer Inzuchttradition der verleugnete Teil der Familie.

"Sag ihm, dass es egal ist, was es kostet, ich möchte, dass das Seelenstück entfernt und das Diadem gereinigt wird. Tatsächlich ... sag ihm, dass er es den Flamels in Rechnung stellen soll, sie haben gesagt, dass sie helfen wollen. Sie können also hiermit anfangen."

"Dobby macht das jetzt, Sir."

Wir würden mit ihrer Zerstörung warten, bis wir sicher sein konnten, dass der Dunkle Lord es irgendwie nicht fühlen konnte. Als wir dort waren, setzten wir eine ähnliche magische Signatur auf gefälschte Kopien der Originalgegenstände und schickten sie an Dumbledore und seinen Club der brennenden Taube. Armer Fawkes, der alte Dumby hatte seinen Namen wirklich durch den Dreck gezogen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Der Beginn des Jahres verlief dann ruhig und die einzigen aufregenden Momente waren die Geburtstage, die wir mit Freunden, darunter natürlich Hermine, feierten.

Das war, bis die Schule schließlich die Ankunft der konkurrierenden Schulen ankündigte. Was dann eine lebhafte dreitägige Diskussion darüber startete, wie sie nach Hogwarts kommen würden.

Selbstverständlich freuten wir uns alle darauf, dass Fleur nicht nur in der Schule, sondern auch noch intensiver zu uns kam.

Außerdem ... spricht es Bände über eine Schule und die Qualität des Unterrichts, wenn der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Todesser unter dem Imperius. Ich glaube für einen Moment nicht, dass Dumbledore es nicht wusste, vielleicht war er wirklich senil, aber wie kann man die veränderte Magie in dem Mann nicht bemerken ... selbst wenn der alte Schulleiter irgendwie an Blindheit gegenüber Magie gelitten hatte, sicherlich hätte er bemerken sollen, dass Moodys sich verändert hatte. Sie sollten Freunde sein.

Es gab ein paar Lehrer, die es in Frage stellten, die zweimal schauten. Angesichts der Schwierigkeiten, die die Schule hatte, einen Lehrer für das Fach zu finden, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich nicht allzu tief mit der Sache befassten und einfach alles in Ruhe ließen.

Slytherin als Haus hatte sich im Laufe der ersten Wochen unseres vierten Jahres verändert. Das Porträt meines Vorfahren hatte häufig laute Diskussionen und Auseinandersetzungen mit einigen Schülern meines Hauses, bei denen er erklärte, dass dies nicht der Fall sei und Tom Riddle seine Lehren verdrehte um, mehr Anhänger um sich zu scharen.

Als er schließlich beschloss, ihnen zu erzählen, wie er gegen Ende seines Lebens eine romantische Beziehung mit niemand anderem als Rowena Ravenclaw gehabt hatte, waren sie verblüfft.

Salazar gepaart mit den häufigen Diskussionen um einen Cormac McClaggen hatte bereits zu einem Seitenwechsel geführt. Wenn der Dunkle Lord wirklich wiederkäme, würden sie sich dagegen aussprechen, nicht für ihn.

Mein Plan hat funktioniert!

Was sonst? Ah ja, wie ich bereits erwähnte, hatte ich angefangen, einen Trank mit Mias Donnervogel-Feder zu brauen, um eine Vision von der gemeinsamen Zukunft meiner Familie zu entwickeln. Sobald Fleur in Hogwarts angekommen war, wollte ich die Erfahrung mit allen teilen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**30\. Oktober**

Wir begrüßten die französische Delegation mit dem Rest von Hogwarts und teilten mit Fleur unschuldige Umarmungen. "Es ist so schön, euch alle wiederzusehen." Sagte Fleur glücklich und blieb etwas länger in meinen Armen als der Rest von ihnen. "Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst." Da sie so nahe war, bemerkte ich einen starken Unterschied in ihrer Magie, ihre Anziehungskraft war auch stärker als gewöhnlich und ließ viele der anderen männlichen Schülern mit leeren und dummen Blicken zurück. "Ich erkläre es dir später, wirst du mir alles zeigen?"

"Professor?" Fragte ich und sah McGonagall an, der bei unserer Bekanntschaft genauso verwirrt wirkte wie der Rest der Schule.

"Natürlich ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie Hogwarts vertreten, während Sie ..."

"Ich vertrete die Blacks, Professor." Sagte ich ihr ruhig und verständnisvoll, die ältere Professorin errötete vor Scham. "Ich werde gemäß meiner Erziehnung handeln." Fleur lächelte nur freundlich, als sowohl Daphne als auch Susan nur kichern konnten. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die es gewagt haben, unseren Verwandlungslehrerin zu unterbrechen.

"Wie ist es dir gegangen?" Fragte Daphne das Mädchen.

"Die Dinge waren gut, aber bevor wir aufholen können, muss ich dir etwas sagen." Sagte Sie.

"Geht es um den Unterschied in deiner Magie?" Nickend begann sie zu erklären.

"Vielleicht weißt du ... dass alle Frauen, die als Veela geboren wurden, im Wesentlichen Veela sind. Oder zumindest könnten wir es sein. Abgesehen von der beschleunigten Pubertät können wir unseren Kräften erlauben, frei und ohne Kontrolle zu handeln." Magie wird dann die Transformation von Teil-Veela zu Voll-Veela beginnen. Nach unserem letzten Treffen habe ich beschlossen, dass ich es versuchen werde, ich bin ein bisschen spät dran, aber ich dachte, ihr habt es verdient ... na ja, wir alle. " Ihre Schultern sanken ein wenig herab. "Und du hast keine Ahnung, was die Tatsache, dass du immer noch mit mir reden kannst, ohne wie ein Idiot zu heulen, mit mir macht." Sie holte tief Luft und beugte sich zu einer Umarmung, die einen Moment lang dauerte.

"So schlecht?" Fragte Hannah und ließ das französische Mädchen nicken.

„Ich habe angefangen, meine Kontrolle unbewusst zu verlieren, als ich im Sommer mit euch zusammen war, als ihr uns verlassen habt. Meine Mutter ist gekommen und hat mit mir darüber gesprochen. Alles, was ich vorher gefühlt habe, ist jetzt stärker. Was ich wirklich brauche. .. ist Hautkontakt. " Gab sie zu "Während Sex mit euch helfen würde, würde es mich wahrscheinlich für den Rest des Monats beruhigen, wenn Ryan hier in mir ist." Bevor sich jemand streiten konnte, sagte sie: "Aber keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht wollt. Also werde ich mit Weihnachten glücklich sein."

"Dann stell dich hinten an. Susan und ich sind die Ersten." Sagte Hannah sofort, starrte das Mädchen an und fühlte sich offensichtlich ein bisschen herausgefordert.

"Ich würde nicht zwischen euer erstes Mal kommen wollen, Hannah. Weihnachtstage sind die zwei mächtigsten magischen Tage des Jahres. Du kannst den 24. haben, ich bitte um den 25." Sagte sie mit ihren Armen immer noch um mich herum.

"Oh ... okay dann." Susan schlug mir fest auf den Hinterkopf und murmelte:

"Dummkopf."

"Tut mir leid, ich habe nur länger gewartet als sie. Ich entschuldige mich." Hannah trat hinter sie und mit einer Kühnheit, die ich selten von ihr gesehen hatte, schlang sie ihre Arme um den Körper der französischen Schönheit, bevor sie ihre Titten unter ihre Robe griff.

"Dort, da hast du deinen Hautkontakt." Plötzlich fühlte ich mich etwas ausgelassen, weil das Feuer in Fleurs Augen nicht mehr auf mich gerichtet war. So schnell wie eine sich windende Schlange hatte Fleur Hannah die Arme abgenommen und das blonde Mädchen plötzlich an die Wand gedrückt. Hannah stöhnte zufrieden, als Fleur dem Mädchen das Knie zur Verfügung stellte, an dem es sich reiben konnte. Ich räusperte mich und erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ich versuchte nicht einmal, die massive Erektion zu verbergen, die ich jetzt hatte, aber wir waren immer noch in einem Schulkorridor und nicht alle Bilder waren auf meiner Seite, zumal dies ein neues Mädchen von einer anderen war Schule. Die Magie des Schlosses könnte sie gezwungen haben, sich zu melden.

"Nun, während ich es genießen würde zu sehen, wie weit ihr zwei bereit seid zu gehen, könnten wir das vielleicht in mein Zimmer verlegen?" Die beiden Hexen trennten sich mit etwas zerzaustem Gewand und aufgeregtem Gesicht.

"Ich fühle mich jetzt besser." gab Fleur zu, während sie Hannah´s Hand nahm. Fleur war in vielerlei Hinsicht zu einer Art großen Schwester für die jüngeren Mädchen geworden, die oftmals Schönheitsratschläge austauschten, wie sie nur von einer Veela erhalten werden konnten. In diesem Moment sah ich vielleicht zum ersten Mal meine Zukunft, die Zukunft, die ich wollte. Mit uns allen zusammen.

Wir gingen zusammen ins Bett, wir alle nackt ... das erste Mal, glaube ich, und bei weitem nicht das letzte Mal. Fleur entspannte sich und wurde schnell schläfrig.

"Ich nehme an, du willst dich immer noch als Champion profilieren?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum nicht, auch wenn ich nicht gewinnen werde, wird es schön sein, meine Chance zu haben. Ich denke, ich bin ziemlich fähig, die Aufgaben ohne größere Verletzungen zu meistern. Wenn alles andere fehlschlägt, und eine Aufgabe zu gefährlich wird, werde ich einfach zurücktreten und ausfallen. " Das war natürlich der Punkt, den mein lieber Bruder völlig zu vermissen schien. Der ganze Vertrag war Blödsinn, aber zumindest hätte er erkennen können, dass „Mitmachen" bedeutet, in die Arena zu treten. Einen Zeh ins Wasser zu stecken und zu sagen, dass es zu kalt ist, einen Kieselstein auf den großen Bösen Drachen zu werden und zu sagen, ich habs versucht. Unwissenheit ist im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung keine Glückseligkeit. Es ist nur so, Unwissenheit kann Leben retten! Und es hätte ihn umbringen können.

Wie beschissen wäre das gewesen, wenn ich tatsächlich seinen Namen in den verdammten Kelch gesteckt hätte. Was ist mit mir, wenn ich den Dunklen Lords erlaube, wieder aufzuerstehen und alles.

Ich hatte es nicht geplant, aber es war unvermeidlich. Barty hatte ihren Plan erklärt, meinen Bruder als Blutspender einzusetzen. Sogar der Dunkle Lord glaubte, es gäbe eine Art uralter Liebesmagie, die auf Absichten beruhte, anstelle eines einfachen Blutrituals. Also musste ich ihm erlauben, Daniels Namen als vierten Kämpfer für eine vierte nicht existierende Schule in den Kelch zu pflanzen.

Also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Er wurde ausgewählt, jetzt habe ich keine Ahnung, ob Dumbledore geplant hatte, ihn selbst einer Prüfung zu unterziehen, oder ob er nur ein Alter Mann war, aber der Schulleiter leuchtete hell, als Daniels Name herauskam. Eine weitere Notiz für die magische Strafverfolgung, als ich das erstmal beseite schob.

Die anderen Champions waren natürlich Fleur, Cedric 'Pretty Boy' Diggory und Victor Krum aus Durmstrang.

Am Abend des 8. November war mein Trank fertig. Ein Löffel für jeden von uns würde ausreichen, um uns in die Welt der Visionen zu schicken. Es war, als ob wir durch unsere eigenen Augen schauen würden, wir könnten einfach nicht auf unser Handeln Einfluss nehmen, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass wir dies ihnen oft mitteilen. Sich für eine bestimmte Zeit nicht bewegen zu können, könnte eine beunruhigende Erfahrung sein.

Wir versammelten uns in meinem Zimmer und legten uns ins Bett.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Hadrians Vision**

In meiner Vision bin ich im Bett aufgewacht, immer noch nackt. Trace und Hannah standen neben mir und umarmten sich, während ich zur Seite ging. Es brachte mich zum Lachen. Irgendwie war das lustig.

Ich zog nichts anderes an als meine Badehose, bevor ich aus dem Raum ging. In der Küche sah ich, wie die Elfen zusammen mit Susan das Frühstück vorbereiteten. Es war klar, dass sie das Kommando hatte, es war genauso offensichtlich, dass weder Dobby noch Winky es ein bisschen mochten.

Ich schlang meine Arme von hinten um sie, sie trug einen roten Bikini, es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich sie schon einmal darin gesehen. "Morgen." Sagte sie leise.

"Dir auch." Unsere Stimmen waren etwas verändert, erwachsener. Genau wie Tracey und Hannah war auch Susan erwachsener. Sie war größer und kurviger als zuvor. Ich fuhr ein paar Küsse über ihren Nacken und brachte sie dazu, süß zu stöhnen.

"Daphne und Fleur sind draußen, wenn du dich das fragst." Auch das war lustig.

"Ich denke, sie werden nie genug von der Sonne bekommen." Das brachte sie zum Grinsen, es war ... entwaffnend. Es war ein unbeschwertes Lächeln, das ich noch nicht sehen durfte. Ich spielte eine Weile mit ihren langen roten Haaren und sagte ihr:

"Warum sollte ich, es gibt niemanden, der uns stört, niemand, der uns sagt, was wir tun müssen, was von uns erwartet wird."

"Deine Tante?" Fragte ich Susan achselzuckend

"Sie hat ihr Bett gemacht, jetzt wird sie darin liegen ... aber das ist meine Sorge, und das will ich hier nicht! Also wechsle das Thema. Dieser Ort ... dieses Schiff. Es ist mein glücklicher Ort." Sie kniff gefährlich die Augen zusammen und machte einen seltsam ähnlichen Ausdruck wie meine Mutter. "Leg dich nicht ... mit meinem glücklichen Ort an, Capice?" Ich lachte und drehte sie herum.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Jetzt frühstücken wir in zwanzig Minuten, das ist die Zeit, in der die beiden anderen aus der Dusche kriechen sollten." In der Tat war das ungefähr die Zeit, als sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und zwei sehr schlafende, aber tief gebräunte Hexen zu den Duschen weiter hinten schlurften.

Draußen traf ich sowohl Fleur als auch Daphne, die auf langen Stühlen lagen, wie Gott sie gemacht hatte ... nun, er und Magie, beide waren eine angenehme Bräune. Das ganze Babyfett war weg und alles, was übrig blieb, waren kurvige Göttinnen.

Wir befanden uns auf einer Yacht, die, soweit die Augen schienen, vom Meer umgeben war.

"Du starrst wieder." Kommentierte Daphne von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend.

"Und wer würde das nicht?" Ich beugte mich vor, um sie zu küssen, dann Fleur.

"Verdammt richtig." Sagte Fleur scheinbar zufrieden und streckte sich leicht. Sie war diejenige, die sich am wenigsten von ihrem gegenwärtigen Ich unterschied. Ihre Brüste waren etwas größer und ihr Körper insgesamt auch kurviger. Alles in allem konnte man behaupten, dass sie von allen Mädchen die am besten aussehende war, wenn auch nicht bei weitem.

Diese Veela-Gene waren wirklich ein unfairer Vorteil.

Meine Vision beschleunigte sich, um zu zeigen, dass wir in einer ruhigen und entspannten Atmosphäre zusammensaßen. Verschiedene Arten von Zeitungen wurden um den Tisch gereicht und Tracey erklärte bald: "Wir sollten bald im Hafen landen."

"Woher?" Fragte fast jeder von uns.

"Keine Ahnung und ich habe nicht gefragt." Sagte sie lächelnd.

"Frankreich." Dobby stellte Kaffee und Tee zur Verfügung. "Winky dachte, Herrin Fleur würde gerne ihre Familie besuchen." Fleur war in einer Sekunde auf und in der Küche und was folgte, war das unverkennbare Piepen eines Elfen, der umarmt wurde.

Sie kamen nur einen Moment später zurück und Winky errötete wütend und murmelte etwas darüber, dass es nicht angebracht war, dass eine Herrin einen Elfen umarmte. Was natürlich dazu führte, dass wir sie alle umarmten.

Ich hatte meine Familie und meine Familie war glücklich. Als sie anfingen, über Einkaufstouren zu sprechen und wo Fleur sie diesmal hinbrachte, wurde die Magie immer schwächer. Es war, als ob ich plötzlich müde würde und mich ins Bett legte.

Ich wachte wieder auf und fand mich umgeben von den Mädchen in meinem Zimmer in Hogwarts wieder.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren alle unterschiedlich, Tracey errötete einen Sturm und machte deutlich, was ihre Vision ihr gezeigt haben könnte.

Susan sah traurig aus ... irgendwie. Sie schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln, als ich herüberging, um sie in meine Arme zu nehmen.

"Unsere Tochter wird wunderschön sein."

"Wie könnte sie nicht?" Fragte ich den Rotschopf und drückte sie sanft.

Unterdessen war Daphnes Gesichtsausdruck selbstgefällig und verließ ihr Gesicht nicht, als sie sich zu Traceys Wange beugte, um sie sanft zu küssen.

"Gute Dinge kommen zu denen, die anscheinend warten." Sagte Sie auf mysteriöse Weise, wir sollten sie anstarren, sie würde für einige Zeit nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Wir würden jedoch später herausfinden, dass sie ihren endgültigen Sieg gegen die Blutpuristen im Zaubergamot sah. Es würde ungefähr 15 Jahre nach dieser Nacht dauern, bis eine umfassende Überarbeitung des magischen Justizsystems Großbritanniens es wieder auf den gleichen Stand wie den Rest der Welt bringen würde.

Fleur für ihren Teil war ganz einfach glücklich, ihre Vision hatte ihr gezeigt, dass keiner der Menschen, die ihr in diesem Moment nahe standen, sie jemals nur als Veela sehen würde.

Was Hannah betrifft? Das blonde Mädchen ging hinüber, um Fleur fest und innig zu umarmen, was bald zu etwas mehr eskalierte.

Hannah weigerte sich zu erklären und sagte nichts weiter als:

"Sie wird etwas für mich tun ... nicht lange bevor ich dachte, dass es unmöglich ist." Als das nervöseste der Mädchen war, dass Fleur sich ihrer Gruppe anschloss, wurden ihre Ängste beseitigt.

Wir gingen ins Bett und standen uns näher als je zuvor.

Sprachen über Möglichkeiten und Dinge, die sein könnten. Die Zukunft, und das musste klar sein, war nicht in Stein gemeißelt. Alles unterlag der Wahl und einigem Zufall.

So funktioniert das Leben.


	21. Protection

**Protection**

Als der Abend vor der ersten Aufgabe kam, war ich nicht annähernd so nervös, wie ich hätte sein können. Ja, zugegeben, mein Bruder wollte sich einem Drachen stellen und obwohl ich nicht gerade mit meiner Hilfe zur Stelle gewesen war, hatte ich Hermine Granger zumindest in die richtige Richtung geschubst.

Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass ich mir viel mehr Sorgen um die nistenden Mütter und ihre Gesundheit machte. Ich wollte wirklich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ihre ungeborenen Kinder zu Waisen werden.

_"Deine Eier sind in Sicherheit, du hast mein Wort." _Ich hatte es ihnen wiederholt erzählt, seit die Mütter gezwungen waren, das Reservat in Rumänien zu verlassen. Meine Familie und ich hatten täglich viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, und ich versicherte ihnen ausdrücklich, dass keine Gefahr bestehe, da die Eier, die für die Aufgaben verwendet wurden, nur leere Schalen seien und dass alle befruchteten Eier, die ihre Nachkommen trugen, gut versteckt seien, und sie diese zurück bekämen, sobald die Aufgabe vorbei sei.

_"Überzeugen Sie einfach, führen Sie einen Kampf und lassen Sie sie das Ei holen, ohne Sie zu gefährden. Es hat wirklich keinen Sinn, für diese Leute aufzutreten."_ Erklärte ich vorsichtig, wie ich die Schnauze der Hornschwanzs so beruhigend wie möglich tätschelte. Sie ärgerte sich, war überhaupt nicht zufrieden, würde es aber tun. Wenn für nichts anderes, als dies hinter sich zu bringen und ihre Eier in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Fleurs Drache war vergleichsweise gutmütig zu den anderen und es gab einen sehr einfachen Grund, warum ich sie vorgestellt hatte, sie trug meinen Duft mit sich in die Arena und der Gemeine Walisische Grünling bemerkte es sofort und machte es ihr leicht. Die Mutter sah zu, wie die junge französische Hexe einen langatmigen Schlafzauber aussprach und fühlte, wie sie leicht abdriftete. Verbunden mit den Charme der Veela wäre jeder männliche Drache in angenehme Träume verirrt worden, obwohl keine Mutter. Sie sind zu aufmerksam, zu besorgt um ihre Eier, also schüttelte die junge Mutter natürlich ab, ließ sich aber trotzdem hinlegen. Genau wie ich ihr gesagt hatte, machte sie eine kleine Show und war fertig damit.

Diggorys Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler war ein bisschen beleidigt, da er daran dachte, ein einfacher verwandelter Hund könnte sie dazu bringen, ihr Nest aufzugeben. Sie spielte gerade lange genug mit, damit er seinen Goldpreis ergattern konnte, bevor sie ihren Schwanz an seinem Arm streifte und ihm ein Souvenir zurückließ, das er nie vergessen würde.

Viktor Krum, der ansässige Quidditch-Weltstar, war der einzige, der dumm genug war, um tatsächlich zu versuchen, den Drachen zu bekämpfen. Alle Wetten waren beendet, als er dem Chinesischen Feuerball mit einem Bindehautenzündungs-Fluch ins Auge traf.

Normalerweise würde dich ein Drache dann aus mehreren Gründen nicht angreifen, zunächst einmal ist es einfach: Warum sollten sie dann, solange du keine Bedrohung darstellst, den unangenehmen Zauber am besten abwarten? Jetzt, wo sie nichts mehr sehen, heißt das nicht, dass sie dich nicht mehr riechen können. In dem Moment, als sie zurückstolperte und eines der Eier unter ihren Füßen zerdrückte, stieß die Menge ein kollektives Keuchen aus. Der Feuerball dagegen hatte es fast geschafft. Für sie war Krum nichts anderes als ein fleischiges kleines Kauspielzeug, und wie konnte er es wagen, dass sie eines ihrer Eier zerdrückte ... selbst wenn nichts drin war.

Da Drachen nicht dumm sind, wartete die Mutter einfach, bis sie das leicht metallische Summen hörte, als Krum sein goldenes Ei aufhob, bevor sie herumwirbelte und ihn mit einem so kräftigen Schwanzschlag über den Bauch traf, dass er buchstäblich in das Wasser geworfen wurde auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Arena.

Nichts, was Pomfrey nicht heilen konnte, aber es würde ein paar Tage dauern, bis er wieder ganz der alte wäre.

Daniel ... er kam mit zwei Plänen in die Arena. Einer war extrem gerissen, ich wage zu sagen, sehr Listreich, wie ein Slytherin. Der andere Plan muss sich sein Vater und sein Kumpane ausgedacht haben.

Die Idee war, das Schwert von Gryffindor zu benutzen, um den Drachen zu köpfen. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass ich den Plan niemals hätte durchgehen lassen.

Zum Glück für mich und alle Beteiligten entschloss sich Daniel, Hermines Warnungen und Lehren zu beachten und zog seinen Tarnumhang heraus, gepaart mit ein paar Reinigungs- und Schalldämpfungszauber, die er nicht wahrnahm, und machte kein Geräusch, und sobald er unter dem Umhang verschwand, war da auch nichts zu sehen. Die Menge starrte überhaupt nichts an, als Daniel über das goldene Ei trat, es in ein Stück Stoff einwickelte und einfach zum Eingang zurückging und sich damit in den Armen zeigte.

Hermine strahlte meine Familie an, als sie meinen Bruder in eine große Bärenumarmung schlang. Offensichtlich zufrieden damit, wie alles gelaufen war.

Wir sahen zu, wie die Potters und einige von Daniels Mitbewohnern zu ihm rannten ...

"Lass uns gehen." Sagte ich zu meiner Familie, da ich nicht den geringsten Impuls hatte, mich ihnen anzuschließen. Es gab zu viel zu tun.

Wir kehrten kurz in mein Zimmer zurück, wo ich umgehend mein Flugtraining fortsetzte.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**POV Daphne**

Okay, sie werden hören, wie ich es zugebe, Hadrian war vom Fliegen besessen und wir konnten ihn nur davon abhalten, entweder ins Bett zu gehen oder zu essen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, wir alle wussten, dass es notwendig war. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass der Dunkle Lord im letzten Krieg geflogen war, also musste Hadrian dies natürlich auch können.

Was bedeutete, dass wir, die Mädchen, viel Zeit alleine miteinander verbrachten.

Hannah hatte Fleur sogar die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihn als ihr Date mitzunehmen. Da niemand sonst in der Lage war, die Veela ausreichend zu unterhalten, schien es fair, dies zu tun. Was den Rest von uns betrifft, naja, ich würde meine Schwester Astoria mitbringen, die anderen brachten mehr Freunde aus jüngeren Jahrgängen mit.

Wenn ich jetzt zurückblicke, merke ich, dass die Weltmeisterschaft ein Weckruf war. Bis dahin waren wir auf Hadrians Erfolgswelle gefahren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie uns durch den Krieg tragen würde. Es war alles sehr romantisch, zumindest dachte ich das. Der Ritter, der unweigerlich das große böse Monster töten und uns alle retten würde.

Aber als ich aufgewachsen war, wollte ich nie eine Jungfrau sein, ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, ein Teil der Ritter zu sein. Vielleicht habe ich deshalb beschlossen, einen Betäubungszauber auf Richtung Hestia und Flora zu schicken, sobald sie in den frühen Morgenstunden des 24. Dezember des vierten Jahres in 'unser' Zimmer in den Slytherin-Kerker gestolpert sind.

Es sollte ein Protokoll für diese Dinge geben.

Irgendwie ... wollte ich dem damals nicht folgen. Ich wollte meinen Schuss, warum fragst du?

Ich konnte es nicht sagen ... Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, verstehen Sie, es könnte sein, dass ich mir nur beweisen wollte, dass ich nützlich sein könnte, dass ich mich nicht wie die anderen Schafe in unserem Haus verstecken würde, wenn Tom zurück kehren würde. Oder vielleicht habe ich es für Hadrian getan, um ihm nur ein weiteres Leben zu ersparen, um seine Bürde sozusagen zu erleichtern. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus beiden, leider war es egal.

Ein leichter Dämpfungszauber am Boden sorgte dafür, dass keines der Mädchen verletzt wurde, als sie hinunterrutschten. Sie waren hübsch gemacht, geschminkt und alles ... von jemandem, der keine Ahnung von Subtilität hatte. Sie hatten es befürchtet ... aber ich musste sicher sein.

"Legilimens." Ich durchsuchte Floras oberflächliche Gedanken in ihrem Kurz- und Langzeitgedächtnis und fand schnell, wonach ich suchte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie darauf vorbereitet, dass sie mit ihren Vater in der Weihnachtsnacht ins Bett gehen mussten. Etwas in mir wurde in diesem Moment kalt. Die Idee, dass meine eigene Familie dasselbe tat, war absolut unvorstellbar. Hadrian hatte immer geschworen, dass diejenigen, die das dunkle Mal trugen, kaum mehr als tollwütige Tiere waren. Ich verstand warum in diesem Moment. Und ich beschloss, eine ... dauerhaftere Lösung für das Carrow-Problem bereitzustellen. "Obliviate."

Ich schwebte sie beide in Blaises Zimmer und verhexte sowohl ihn als auch Theo. Jeder Junge schlief tief und fest, mit einem Somnus-Fluch. Als ich in unser Zimmer zurückkehrte, wo Hadrian und Tracey noch glücklich schliefen, war ich mir nicht sicher, wie es weiterging.

Wie immer, krächzte der Vogel mich an und schob eine kleine Kiste auf mich zu. Wie sie darauf gekommen war, würde ich nie erfahren, aber es war ein Ring ... der weibliche Slytherin-Familienring, um genau zu sein. Mein Freund hatte es angeboten, sollte ich jemals die zusätzliche Autorität brauchen. In Mias Augen blitzte etwas Magisches auf und schließlich fiel die Galleone, ein Todesserhaus würde geschützt sein ... gegen alles außer dem Erben von Slytherin.

Einen Moment lang wandte ich mich an Hadrian. Hatte er es bereits bemerkt? Ich würde später nachsehen müssen, denn jetzt griff ich nach der Schachtel und setzte den Ring auf, im Grunde genommen, für den Rest der Welt. Galt ich jetzt als die zukünftige Lady Slytherin oder, um es klar auszudrücken, ich war jetzt Hadrians Verlobte.

Ich zog meine Schulroben an wie an jedem anderen Tag, bevor ich einen Kuss auf die Stirn meiner beiden schlafenden Liebenden auf das Bett legte und mich auf den Weg zu einem Geheimgang machte, der es mir ermöglichte, das Schloss zu verlassen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Als ich die einäugige Hexe im Korridor erreichte, die den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade bot, sah ich Susan auf mich warten und schläfrig mit Mia auf ihrer Schulter lächeln.

"Dieser Vogel ... ist total verrückt." Erzählte sie mir, wie sie wild in ihren eigenen Schulroben gähnte.

"Dann solltest du wieder ins Bett gehen." Erzählte ich ihr sachlich. Meine Okklumentik, die meine Stimme ruhig machte, weder mein Gesichtsausdruck noch mein Ton verriet, was ich vorhatte zu tun.

"Ich bezweifle, dass du Hogwarts verlassen willst, was ist los?" Ich seufzte sie an.

"Ich gehe nach draußen, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand etwas von mir mitbekommt. An diesem Punkt bin ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, welche der Schutzzauber an diesem Ort wirken, welche nicht und welche von ihnen Dumbledore gerade bequem ignoriert. "

"Das wirft die Frage auf, warum du gehst, Daphne." Fragte sie noch einmal, ohne den Köder zu schlucken. Ich seufzte und sah sie direkt an.

"Ich werde Alecto und Amycus Carrow töten."

"Und warum genau würdest du etwas so extremes tun?" Fragte sie nur, nicht einmal einen Schritt zurückweichend

"Sie wollten die Zwillinge heute Nacht vergewaltigen. Sie haben es geschafft, nach Hogwarts zu fliehen. Ich beabsichtige, diese Angelegenheit zu klären, bevor sie morgen aufwachen." Susan schien überrascht zu sein, normalerweise war es Hadrian, der diese Art der permanenten Lösung von Todesserproblemen bewarb.

"Richtig, das Gesetz besagt, dass jeder Todesser, der mit dem Dunklen Mal gefangen wurde, sofort wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet werden kann. Nicht, dass viele der Auroren tatsächlich die Eier hatten, um damit durchzukommen. Was bedeutet, dass ich mit dir komme."

"Susan ..." Ich stöhnte, bevor ich ihre Lippen auf meinen spürte.

"Wir sagten, wir würden alles teilen, und ich möchte nicht, dass das nur dich belastet. Denk auch daran ... wenn wir die Unverzeihlichen verwenden müssen, ist es am besten, wenn wir diese Erinnerung voneinander löschen können."

"Gut, du gewinnst." Sagte ich ihr, dass sie schmunzeln und grinsen ließ.

"Nur etwas, um es für die Zukunft zu lernen, das mache ich immer am Ende." Sagte sie und brachte mich zum lächeln. Meine Augen schauten zu Mia hinüber, von der ich immer noch schwören würde, dass sie in diesem Moment lächelte, bevor sie in einen Blitz verschwand.

Nachdem wir den Gang verlassen hatten, wurden wir im Keller von Hinogtopf vom neuesten Mitglied unserer Familie begrüßt.

"Winky hat versprochen, sich um ihre Misses zu kümmern, und Winky hat auch die Absicht, genau das zu tun. Sie nehmen bitte Winkys Hand." Und wir taten es.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Carrow Manor, Familie Carrow …**_

"Siehst du es?" Fragte ich meine rothaarige Begleiterin, während ich zu dem kleinen Herrenhaus starrte, das zu einem der sogenannten Heiligen Achtundzwanzig gehörte.

"Nein du?" Fragte sie und trat an meine Seite. Ich nahm Susans Hand in meine, das anschließende Keuchen machte deutlich, dass es tatsächlich nicht sehen konnte, aufgrund der Schutzzauber. Nur nicht gegen den Erben von Slytherin oder in diesem Fall ... seiner Verlobten.

Ich hob die Hand, der Ring öffnete ein Loch und ließ uns durch.

"Tarnzauber und Stillezauber?" Schlug Susan vor, was mir eine gute Idee schien.

"Ich bin in diesen Dingen nicht so gut wie Hadrian." Sagte ich ihr grinsend.

"Ich meine, wer ist das wirklich?" Sagte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab über meinen Kopf, genauso wie ich es tat.

Ich bin wirklich kein Fan von Desillusionierungszauber, es fühlt sich an, als würde jemand Eiswasser über deinen Kopf und dann deinen ganzen Körper gießen. Es ist überhaupt kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl.

Wir zogen dann in das Herrenhaus, es war alles sehr antiklimatisch, wenn Sie mich fragen. Was wir in diesem Moment richtig gemacht haben, war der genaue Grund, warum sie jemandem keine Immunität gegen Blut und Banne von Verbündeten gewähren, um ihr Zuhause zu betreten. Man weiß einfach nie, wer es sonst noch haben könnte. Es gab ein Stöhnen, als wir vorsichtig die Treppe hinaufgingen. Bald schloss sich dem ein Grunzen an und folgte dann dem Fluchen. Es war nicht hübsch, und auch der ältere Carrow war kein schöner Anblick.

Mir hatte der Inzest-Teil nichts ausgemacht, es gibt genug davon in den Reinblut-Familien. Zugegeben, auch für sie waren Geschwister eher selten. Normalerweise waren es Tanten, Onkel und erste Cousins.

"Accio Zauberstäbe." Flüsterte Susan neben mir, als wir vor der Tür stehen blieben und beide Carrow-Zauberstäbe durch die Luft auf uns zuschwebten.

"Schockzauber zuerst." Sagte ich ihr, nachdem die Tür geöffnet wurde von uns. Ja, ich weiß. Wie sehr unladyhaft von mir. "Stupefy! Ich holte tief Luft und ging mit Susan an meiner Seite in den Raum. Beide liegen jetzt auf dem Bett. Ich hob meine Nase und erklärte in meinem besten Eindruck von Narcissa Black: "Jetzt fesseln wir sie und dann wecken wir sie auf, ich will mich daran erfreuen." Nicht, dass ich es ernst gemeint hätte, die Leute werden auf diese Weise verletzt. Es ist wirklich das Beste, wenn sie einfach das tun, wozu sie gekommen sind und gehen.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir das nicht tun und einfach fertig machen." Ich grinste sie an und zuckte die Achseln.

"Bevor wir sie dazu bringen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, lassen wir einen von ihnen das Dunkle Mal über das Haus werfen. Auf diese Weise sollte es Hadrians Plan helfen, Toms Rekrutierung zu unterbinden." Erklärte ich.

"Zuerst sollten wir sie dazu bringen, sich anzuziehen." Susan schlug vor, etwas angewiderter zu sein als ich.

"Gut. Du lässt Alecto aufwachen, ich werde sie unter dem Imperius stellen." Mit einem einfachen Ruck ihres Zauberstabs erwachte die Todesserin und wurde direkt von meinem Imperius-Fluch getroffen.

"Zieh Dich an." Befahl ich, bevor ich sah, wie sie mir gehorchte. "Stell dich neben das Bett." Sie hat das auch getan. Wir haben dann die ganze Show mit ihrem Bruder Amycus wiederholt.

"Richtig." Sagte Susan und schaute sie beide an, um sicherzugehen, dass sie das Mal hatten. "Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen den Befehl geben, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, nachdem wir wieder im Schloss sind."

"In einer völlig unabhängigen Angelegenheit ...", sagte ich zu ihr. "Mord zu planen macht dich extrem attraktiv."

"Konzentriere dich, Daphne!"

"Ich bin konzentriert, ich meine nur ..." Ich räusperte mich und lehnte mich zurück an die Wand. "So etwas wie: Wirf das Dunkle Mal genau um 8 Uhr morgens über dein Haus, zähle bis drei und wendet den Todesfluch aufeinander an. Wenn du überlebst, wende den Todesfluch auf dich selbst an."

"Klingt ungefähr richtig, aber lassen sie sich gegenseitig die Treppe hinunter im Wohnzimmer töten. Wir können selbst ein paar Flüche um den Platz werfen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass es so aussieht, als würden sie tatsächlich gegen jemanden kämpfen." Sie klopfte an ihr Kinn. "Noch etwas?"

"Nun ... ich würde gerne diesen Zauber benutzen, von dem Hadrian uns erzählt hat. Flagrate?"

"Der, mit der man Briefe in die Luft schreiben kann?" Fragte sie.

"Ja, etwas in der Art von: _**Der Dunkle Lord vergibt nicht, er vergisst nicht. Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht.**_" Ich dachte, dass es sehr nach Voldemort klang. Der erste Teil war eigentlich eine gut dokumentierte Phrase, die er gerne um Todesser warf, die ihn enttäuscht hatten. "

"Ich mag das." gab Susan zu.

"Mein Ziel ist es, zu gefallen." Wir machten uns dann an die Arbeit und stellten sicher, dass das Haus so durcheinander gebracht wurde, dass es keinen Zweifel gab, dass es der Dunkle Lord selbst war, der angegriffen hatte, aber nicht so sehr, dass die Zwillinge nicht in der Lage waren, ihren Wohnsitz zu beziehen, wann immer sie wollten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben sie die nächsten Sommer bei Blaise zu Hause verbracht und beschlossen, das Herrenhaus zu verkaufen.

Als wir das alte Carrow-Haus verließen, standen die beiden Todesser wie Statuen still und starrten ins Nichts. Sie würden noch ein paar Stunden so bleiben.

Währenddessen kehrten Susan und ich dank dem Winky Express ins Schloss zurück und zogen uns wieder in unsere Nachthemden an, bevor wir wieder ins Bett krabbelten. Nur dieses Mal begleitete sie mich zu Hadrians Schlafsaal.

"Du kannst ihn haben, ich bleibe bei Tracey." In der Tat brauchte ich wenig, um wieder in die Arme der Mädchen zu gelangen.

Ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass unser Herumalbern so wird ... aber Junge, ich war froh, dass es so war. Bei diesen Leuten, meiner Familie, hatte es nie wirklich ein Bedürfnis gegeben, kalt zu sein und sie auf Distanz zu halten, so wie es meine Mutter mir gesagt hatte. Slytherin war kein schöner Ort gewesen, bevor Hadrian nach Hogwarts gekommen war, aber jetzt war es soweit. Und ich war dankbar, dass ich Teil der Veränderung war.

Susan selbst wurde schnell von dem Jungen eingehüllt, den wir alle so sehr lieben gelernt hatten und schlief mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ein.

Es dauerte fast bis Mittag des nächsten Tages. Zu dieser Zeit wurden die Zwillinge aus privaten Gründen in das Schulleiter-Büro gerufen. Unser Hauslehrer, Professor Snape, gab Zeugnis, dass er beide Mädchen gegen Mitternacht per Flohverbindung zurück in die Burg gelassen hatte.

Als wir zu Mittag aßen, sah ich, wie Hadrian uns einen Blick und ein kleines Lächeln zuwarf. Ob er wirklich wusste, was wir getan hatten oder nicht? Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, aber er war mit Sicherheit glücklich darüber, wie es ausgegangen war. Bald darauf erschien ein weiterer Zeitungsartikel, der den Massen erzählte, wie der Dunkle Lord seine früheren Anhänger gejagt hatte

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Weihnachtsball und nach Weihnachten**

**POV Hadrian**

Wusste ich, was sie taten? Nein, aber ich vermutete es. Das war genug. Lange Zeit fühlte ich mich sogar schlecht, weil ich stolz auf sie war. Immerhin ... hatten sie gerade zwei Menschen ermordet. Aber egal, da ist es. Sie zeigten mir genau, was passieren würde, wenn jemand versuchen würde, ihre Familien zu verletzen.

Blutige Rache sollte vielleicht nicht dein erster Impuls sein ... aber manchmal funktioniert es verdammt gut.

Der Weihnachtsball verlief genau so, wie man es erwarten würde, einschließlich viel Tanzen, Lachen und leckeres Essen. Natürlich haben wir alle darauf geachtet, gemeinsam Zeit bei diesem Ball zu verbringen. Fleur und ich wären vielleicht die Dates gewesen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass wir nicht mehr auf den Rest unserer Familie achteten.

Mein Bruder hatte die rothaarige Ginny Weasley gebeten, seine Begleitung zu sein. Sie schien sehr zu Hause zu sein und mit all der Aufmerksamkeit umzugehen, die sie auf sich zog, Arm in Arm mit den Jungen-der-Lebte. Fleur kicherte, als ich sie ansah, bevor ich mir die Stirnfalten wegmassierte.

"Konzentriere dich auf die guten Dinge." Sagte sie nur, dass ihr Arm um meine Taille wie ein Engel in ihrem silbernen Kleid aussah. Es floss schön nach unten und umgarnte all ihre Kurven, um ihre natürliche Schönheit perfekt hervorzuheben. Was die guten Dinge angeht? Es gab viele.

Hermine war von einem der französischen Jungen begleitet worden, der wiederholt zu mir statt zu Daniel sah. Neville hatte ihm eine Warnung ausgesprochen, was passieren könnte, wenn er versuchen würde, das Gryffindor-Mädchen der ersten Generation auszunutzen. Es war sehr anschaulich. Leider war sie sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Date und im Laufe des Abends war Henry sichtlich entspannt.

Neville und Luna tanzen zu sehen, war ein bisschen wie eine Live-Comedy-Show. Er war es immer noch nicht gewohnt, sich mit jemanden zu verabreden und versuchte, so weit wie möglich am Spielfeldrand zu bleiben. Luna dagegen hätte es nicht weniger interessieren können. Sie zog ihn öfter über die Tanzfläche, als ich zählen wollte.

Auf die Frage, was das absolut Beste an diesem Ball war, gab es in der großen Halle mehr Paare aus verschiedenen Häusern als je zuvor. Wenn nichts anderes … war das ein Gewinn in meinem Buch.

Und am Ende ... brachte ich Fleur endlich ins Bett. Hannah, immer die Selbstlose. Bestand darauf, dass wir den Abend miteinander abrunden würden. Davon abgesehen hätten sie und Susan vielleicht etwas Geduld gehabt, aber sie würden nicht lange warten müssen, tatsächlich würden sie am nächsten Morgen da sein und mich wecken, während Fleur noch neben uns schlief.

Ich bin nicht sicher, wer eifriger war, sie ... oder ich. Je weiter wir in den verbotenen Wald gingen, desto unklarer wurde, wer wen zog. Veela sind sehr traditionelle Menschen, Sexzauber, Rituale ... das gehört alles dazu, wer sie sind. Aus diesem Grund haben mir Tracey und Daphne geholfen, das Bett der Natur aufzubauen.

Das Ding bestand ausschließlich aus Blättern und Holzstücken, die sich wie weiche Federn anfühlten und wirkten. Als wir es erreichten, verlor Fleur ihr Kleid in nur einer geübten Bewegung. Meine Roben landeten ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit auf dem Boden und dann ... nun, alle Gedanken an "sozial verträglich" gingen aus dem Fenster.

Wir wollten weitermachen und so wurde das Vorspiel fast vergessen und sie schien es eher so zu mögen. Ich hob sie hoch und warf sie mit gespreizten Beinen zurück auf das Bett. Alles, was ich wirklich tun musste, war nach vorne zu gehen und in sie einzudringen. Was ich gerne gemacht habe. Der leidenschaftliche Kuss, der folgte, ließ sie zittern und sie reagierte so, wie eine Veela es tat, wenn sie verliebt ist. Sie hat die Gegend mit ihrer Anziehungskraft überzogen, und ausnahmsweise ... habe ich es zugelassen. Es ist angenehm genug, solange man nicht zulässt, dass es deinen Verstand außer Kraft setzt.

Sie zog mich mit ihren Armen um meinen Hals und rieb ihre Hüften gegen meine. Als Fleur stöhnte, was ich als Missfallen interpretierte, bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal, dass sie einige Federn sprießen ließ. Der Blick, den sie hatte ... Angst davor, was ich von ihrer verwandelten Form halten könnte? Das war das verwundbarste, das ich jemals sehen würde.

Ich legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange, gefolgt von einem Kuss, der keuscher war als alles, was wir in den letzten Minuten getan hatten. Aber mit dieser Gewissheit bewegte ich mich in ihr. Je näher wir dem Höhepunkt kamen, desto mehr wurde die Magie um uns herum lebendig und genau wie bei den anderen, als wir unseren Höhepunkt erreichten und ineinander kollabierten, bildeten wir eine kleine Bindung.

Sie und ich schliefen ein, während ich immer noch in ihr war. Das Warten hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt ... für uns beide, nach ihrem glückseligen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen.

Als der nächste Morgen kam, weckten mich Susan und Hannah und achteten darauf, Fleur neben mir nicht zu stören.

"Sie sieht glücklich aus." Hannah kicherte langsam und zog ihren Bademantel auf. "Kannst du das nochmal machen?" Ich grinste und zog sie zum Bett und auf mich und ließ sie schaudern. Wir waren nicht zum ersten Mal nackt zusammen. Es war jedoch das erste Mal, dass sie so über mir saß.

"Du musst nicht rot werden, weißt du." Sagte Susan, klettere hinter sie und griff von dort aus nach ihren Brüsten. "In Anbetracht dessen, was wir hier tun werden, würde ich sagen, dass es uns peinlich ist." Hannah lehnte sich an das rothaarige Mädchen zurück. Ich suchte Trost in ihrer Berührung, wie ich es gewohnt war. Überraschenderweise zog Hannah dann ihre Hand zurück, um nach dem Kopf ihrer besten Freundin zu greifen, und zog sie in einen brennenden Kuss, der sie sichtbar entspannte.

"Das ist besser." Dann spreizte sie die Beine und zeigte sich in all ihrer Pracht. "Ich bin jetzt bereit." Mit ihnen ... war es anders, zahmer als mit Fleur. Die französische Schönheit war mehr als bereit zu erkunden, was wir beide von Anfang an genossen haben. Während der Rest der Mädchen im Allgemeinen 'Normalen Sex' zum ersten Mal vorgezogen hatten.

Um ehrlich zu sein, genieße ich das auch. Vielleicht mehr als alles andere. Die Intimität, jemanden als eine große Welle von Ekstase-Raketen festzuhalten, geht euch beiden durch den Weg. In der Lage zu sein, das zu tun und zu zeigen, dass du so die Kontrolle verlierst. Das ist ein Teil ... zumindest für mich, Liebe zu machen, anstatt nur Sex zu haben oder zu ficken.

Hannah amüsierte sich, als ich in sie eindrang und sie immer wieder gegen Susans Vorderseite drückte. Ihre Positionen würden sich kurz vor Fleurs Aufwachen ändern und die beiden waren mehr als zufrieden damit, sich gegenseitig zu säubern.

Ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich es verdient habe, dort zu sein, was ich getan habe, um unter ihnen zu sein. Aber ich hatte mich auf keinen Fall beschwert. Ich habe sie geliebt, und sie haben mich geliebt. Und wir hatten dafür gesorgt, diese Liebe zu vermitteln ... jetzt auf alle möglichen Arten.


	22. Never Forgive, Never Forget

**Never Forgive, Never Forget**

Die zweite Aufgabe drehte sich früh genug um Hermine, die uns alles erzählte, nachdem sie meinem Bruder geholfen hatte, es herauszufinden.

Natürlich dachte ich damals, sie würden _etwas_ nehmen, anstatt _jemanden_.

Sie würden denken, zumindest die Verantwortlichen, unter anderem Dumbledore, würden die Erlaubnis erhalten, bestimmte Leute im Februar in einen gefrorenen See zu bringen.

Cedric war sich an diesem Morgen ziemlich sicher, als wir ihm begegneten.

"Jeder wird deinen Bruder nach dieser Aufgabe vergessen. Ich habe das in der Tasche." Erklärte er schlau lächelnd, als wir uns auf den Weg zum See machten.

"Sicher hast du das. Viel Glück damit, Diggory. Du wirst es brauchen." Sagte ich ihm, während ich nicht in Stimmung war für seine Haltung.

"Du solltest dir wirklich mehr Sorgen um deinen Bruder machen, Black." Sagte er, mich zum Lachen bringend. Selbst wenn Daniel kein Talent für Zauberkunst hatte, hatte Lily wahrscheinlich dafür gesorgt, dass er alles im Schlaf tun konnte, was er brauchte.

"Wir werden sehen." Sagte ich, während Hannah bei ihm blieb, sie wollte ihm auch viel Glück wünschen. Er war für die jüngeren Hufflepuffs da gewesen, als sie jemanden brauchten, so dass sie zumindest das Gefühl hatte, an diesem Tag eine Hufflepuff-Flagge zeigen zu müssen.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du diesen pompösen Arsch ertragen kannst." Sagte Cedric und schaute mir, nach, als hätte er etwas Schlechtes gerochen.

"Wie Fleur einmal sagte." Sagte Hannah grinsend. "Es wäre einfacher, dir zu sagen, was dir an ihm nicht gefällt. Es ist eine sehr kurze Liste." Cedric stöhnte. "In aller Ernsthaftigkeit. Ich werde dir sagen, warum wir ihn alle mögen. Und warum auf der ganzen Burg Schlampen auf ihn losgehen. Weil er nett ist. Weil er ein unersättliches Bedürfnis nach Familie hat, das alles andere übertrifft." Und ich bedaure jeden armen Idioten, der jemals versucht hat, die um ihn herum zu verletzen. "

"Das schließt Dich ein, nehme ich an? Wie nah seid ihr euch eigentlich?" Hannah lächelte und tätschelte sanft seine Wange.

"Das, mein lieber Cedric, geht dich nichts an. Wir stehen uns nahe, wir sind Freunde, das gesamte Schloss weiß es, also ja ... wenn du mich verletzt, würde er kommen. Er will die beschützen, für die er sich interessiert, er ist politisch und magisch mächtig, er hat Geld ... ja, Cedric, auch das ist ein Grund, warum wir ihn mögen. Ihm gehört das Black Vermögen, es wäre idiotisch und eine offensichtliche Lüge, wenn ich sage, dass dies nicht auch ein Grund ist. Ich mag ihn auch wirklich, weil er ehrgeizig ist, nie aufhört zu lernen. Er ist neugierig, stellt immer die richtigen und manchmal unangenehmen Fragen aber er hat sich immer für einen von uns eingesetzt. Sowohl Daphne als auch Susan hätten so dumm sein können, und seine Konkubinen sein können ... er lehnte das ab. Hadrian hätte lieber keine von ihnen, als sie zu einer solchen Bindung zu zwingen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was viele unserer Mitschüler angedeutet haben, würde er die Reinblüter Traditionen niemals gegen uns einsetzen, und er weiß, wie man die Gesetze zu seinen Vorteil nutzt.. Er ist selbstlos ... hat er ein großes Ego? Sicher. Wenn jemand aus unserem Haus die Ressourcen und Kontakte hätte, die er hat ... würde er wahrscheinlich erwarten, dass wir den Boden anbeten, auf dem er geht. Unter den gegebenen Umständen würde ich sagen, dass er ziemlich Normal ist. "

Der Junge ärgerte sich darüber.

"Solange er mir nicht in die Quere kommt." Räumte er ein.

"Warum sollte er? Er kümmert sich wirklich nicht um dich." Sagte sie ihm, als sie sich dann umsah, bevor sie leicht besorgt wurde. "Nun, wo ist Cho? Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie die erste ist, die Cheerleader für dich spielt." Es war sehr plötzlich, dass Cedrics Gesichtsausdruck alle Farbe verlor.

"Du hast recht. Ich habe sie den ganzen Morgen nicht gesehen." Seine Augen strahlten jetzt Panik aus, als er murmelte. "Sie würden nicht ... es kann nicht sein …"

"Oh nein ...", hauchte Hannah leise und merkte plötzlich, was passiert sein könnte. "Ich muss Hadrian suchen, bevor er den Schulleiter tötet. Bis später Cedric! Und viel Glück!"

Ihre Befürchtungen waren berechtigt. Weil ich ungefähr zur selben Zeit nach meiner Schwester Ausschau hielt. Ich wartete und entdeckte Lily, die krank aussah ... und James, der besorgt zu sein schien, die Hand seiner Frau in einem Ausdruck der Zuneigung haltend, die in ihrer Beziehung seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Der Knut fiel, als schließlich, Fleur auf uns zukam und verzweifelt nach Gabrielle suchte.

"Ich kann sie nicht finden." Schluchzte sie, während Tracey sanft auf ihren Rücken klopfte.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde die beste Wache herunterschicken, die ich habe." Sie sah mich an und beobachtete, wie Lutain sich unter meinem Umhang abwickelte und mit Leichtigkeit auf den Boden rutschte. Er streifte ihr Bein zur Sicherheit.

_"Ich werde das Junge beschützen, Meister." _Schwor er, sich heimlich ins Wasser begebend.

"Vielen Dank." Sagte Fleur und drückte meine Hand.

"Jetzt trockne deine Tränen, es sind Reporter hier."

"Richtig." Sie schniefte schnell los, um sicherzugehen, dass ihr Gesicht nicht aufgedunsen oder tränenüberströmt war. Das war genau das, was diese Harpyien bei Beauxbatons gerne hätten. Sie konnte sie schon hören. "Oh, sieh dir Fleur an, sie zerbricht unter dem Druck!" Nicht heute, oh nein, Sir.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich unserem lieben Schulleiter einen Besuch abstatten würden? Ich glaube, jemand muss sein Leben bedrohen." Sie alle grinsten und nickten verständnisvoll.

"Wir werden einen Platz für dich frei halten." Sagte Tracey.

Ich schlüpfte unter einem starken Desillusionierungszauber in die oberste Kabine und erschien erst hinter dem Dumbledore, nachdem ich die anderen Richter passiert hatte. Für den zufälligen Betrachter hätte es einfach so ausgesehen, als würde ich ihm etwas extrem Wichtiges erzählen, während ich in Wirklichkeit meinen Zauberstab in seinen Rücken drückte und eine Rune in seine Haut brannte.

Das schmerzhafte Zischen war leise und still genug, dass niemand etwas bemerkte.

"Professor, falls Sie sich nicht sicher sind, was ich gerade getan habe ... Ich habe eine Opferrune in Ihr Fleisch geschnitzt. Sie wird dort bis zum Ende der Aufgabe bleiben. Und wenn meiner Schwester etwas passierten sollte ... Soweit es sich um einen Kratzer handelt, werde ich Sie aktivieren und einen viel zu starken Austausch vollziehen, als dass Sie es heilen könnten. "

"Mr. Black ... sicherlich sehen Sie, dass Sie überreagieren?" Er war nervös, gut. Ein normaler Schüler, der ihm das erzählt, hat vielleicht nicht einmal ein trockenes Lachen hervorgerufen. Aber das war ich. Black Erbe und alles. Und er hatte bereits erfahren, dass ich ein Mann meines Wortes war.

"Ich glaube, ich habe Sie mehr als oft genug gewarnt, was passieren könnte, wenn Sie mich weiter bedrängen. Rosy auf den Grund dieses Sees stellen, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was dort vor sich geht ... na ja, man würde denken, dass das Ministerium mehr Sinn für Moral und Anstand hätte als dies. "

"Ich versichere Ihnen, es wird ihr gut gehen." Ich gluckste den Mann finster an.

"Ich hoffe es, Schulleiter, um Ihretwillen. Es wäre eine Schande ... wenn Ihr Herz aufgeben würde, weil ein kleines Mädchen wegen Ihnen verletzt wurde. Andererseits ... wäre dies der Weg für den großartigen Albus Dumbledore, das nächste große Abenteuer zu beschreiten, nicht wahr." Der alte Mann schluckte schwer, ich sah es seinen Augen in diesem Moment. Er glaubte mir, endlich hatte ich ihn überzeugt, dass ich ihn töten könnte und würde, wenn er zu weit gehen würde, also nickte er verständnisvoll.

Als Lutain den Grund des Sees erreichte, wurde er wie erwartet begrüßt. Die Meermenschen hatten noch nie eine Schlange wie ihn gesehen. Es hatte natürlich ein Fauchen und Fauchen von sich gegeben. Wie es im Schloss vorkam. Augenzeugen, die schwören würden, dass ein oder zwei Mal so etwas wie er aus einem der Rohre gekommen war, die in ihren See führten.

Der Halbblut Basilisk schlang seinen Körper um die Stangen von Roselyn Potter und Gabrielle Delacour, bevor er sein Schwanzende langsam über den Boden zog und eine dünne, kreisförmige Linie um sie zog. Er tat dies, während er Häuptling Murcus anstarrte.

Die Botschaft an ihr Volk war allen anwesenden Wesen klar. "Jenseits dieser Linie wartet der Tod."

Dies brachte natürlich all diese traditionellen Hardliner auf Trab. Sie waren nicht glücklich, eine Veela in ihrer Mitte zu haben. Aber keiner von ihnen wagte es, näher zu treten, aus Angst, was die Schlange ihnen antun könnte.

Als Diggory das Meermenschen-Dorf erreichte, war er ein bisschen verwirrt, da er starken Widerstand erwartet hatte und war sogar mit gezogenem Zauberstab dorthin gekommen. Stattdessen schien sich das gesamte Dorf zurückgezogen zu haben, nur eine Handvoll von ihnen standen noch da ... und wie er vermutete, bewachten sie die Geiseln.

In seiner Eile, zu seiner Freundin zu gelangen, bemerkte er nie die seltsamen Markierungen auf dem Seeboden. Er schnitt sie frei und stieg aufwärts.

Lutain kniff die Augen zusammen, als er einen entgegenkommenden Hai sah. Sein erster Instinkt war: _"Mittagessen!"_ Aber dann fühlte er seinen Meister ... er fühlte mich. Ich hatte nie wirklich alles versucht, was mit einem Vertrauten möglich war. Aber in dem Moment, als ich gesehen hatte, wie Krum eine halbe Verwandlung an sich vornahm, wollte ich das unbedingt meinem schlangenhaften Freund im Wasser mitteilen. Andernfalls hätte sich der idiotische Bulgare möglicherweise mit einem sehr großen Basilisken konfrontiert gesehen.

Der Vertraute verstand es zu warten. Also warte er seine Zeit, die er getan hat. Sicher, dass die Kreatur in kürzester Zeit zu ihm kommen würde. Stattdessen ... sehr zu seiner Enttäuschung, zog Krum den jungen Mann am Ende der Stangen frei, bevor er sich schnell wieder auf den Weg zur Sicherheit der Oberfläche machte.

Dies war ungefähr die Zeit, als Fleur wieder auftauchte und von einer Attacke von Grindelohs abwehren musste und dabei schwer blutete und mein lieber Bruder Daniel das Dorf erreichte.

Er wartete weitere fünf Minuten, bevor er das Mehrzweckmesser, das Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte, herausnahm und beide Mädchen freischnitt.

Der Kopfblasen-Zauber ermöglichte ein einfaches aufsteigen, was bedeutete, dass er ziemlich schnell an die Oberfläche aufstieg, allerdings immer unter den wachsamen Augen von Lutain.

Sobald das Wasser brach, hoben sie alle durch eine Reihe von Schwebezaubern aus dem Wasser und zu den Tribünen, an denen Poppy Pomfrey die Gelegenheit erwartete, die Kinder zu untersuchen.

"Wahnsinn. Das ist was das ist. Völliger Wahnsinn." Murmelte sie weiter vor sich hin.

In der Zwischenzeit ging ich zum Wasser, um meinem vertrauten leichten Zugang zu meiner Körperwärme zu ermöglichen. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis ich erfuhr, dass Rosy ihn tatsächlich sah, als er auf mich zu glitt.

Denn als ich mich umdrehte, um sie anzusehen, fand ich, dass sie von ihrer Mutter bemuttert wurde. Lily, die vor Sorge in Tränen war, klammerte sich an ihre Tochter, was ich als eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch las

_"In unserem Zimmer wartet ein warmes Feuer auf dich."_ Zischte ich kaum hörbar.

_'Danke Meister.'_ Er klang schwach, ich war nicht überrascht, da er noch nie unter Wasser war. Vorerst würde der wärmende Zauber auf der Innenseite meiner Robe genügen.

Tracey gesellte sich einen Moment später zu uns ans Wasser.

"Fleur wird es gut gehen. Ihr Vater dagegen ... na ja, er ist nicht gerade Rational im Moment. Im Moment stutzt er Fudge auf die richtige Größe zurecht, während ihre Mutter den ganzen Land Krieg droht, weil sie eine junge Veela bei den Meermenschen als Geisel gelassen haben."

"Das Ministerium wird sich entschuldigen, wahrscheinlich die Franzosen auszahlen und damit wird es erledigt sein." Sagte ich ihr. "Immerhin ist nicht wirklich etwas passiert." Susan kam näher und umarmte mich von vorne, als ich meine Schwester beobachtete.

"Bist du okay?" Fragte sie besorgt. Ich seufzte und ballte meine rechte Faust fest, bevor ich mich bewegte, damit sie sie sehen konnten. Dort schwebte auf meiner Handfläche eine kleine Rune.

"Dumbledore?" Fragte Hannah.

"Ja ..." Ich schloss die Augen und erlaubte der Rune, sich aufzulösen, zugegebenermaßen etwas enttäuscht war ich schon. "Dann nicht heute."

Der alte Schulleiter stöhnte währenddessen und bückte sich mit einer Hand auf der Seite. Während des Gesprächs mit dem französischen Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung und dem internationalen Veela-Botschafter und zeigte somit ein wenig Schwäche. Die Tatsache, dass er es tat, brachte sogar jemanden wie Cornelius Fudge dazu, die Rückzahlung nach Hause zu bringen. Wenn der alte Mann nicht mehr geradeaus gehen konnte, wie sollte er dann einen Stamm von Meermenschen davon abhalten die Champions anzugreifen, wenn sie wirklich darauf bestanden hätten, ihrer traditionellen Haltung gegenüber den Veela zu folgen? Der Mord an zwei jungen Mädchen hätte die Magische Britische Gemeinschaft auf der internationalen Bühne, deren Spieler uns bereits für einen Scherz hielten, sicherlich nicht gut getan. Es ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass sie nichts von der Rune wussten.

Wir verbrachten den Abend mit den Potters, James nutzte natürlich die Gelegenheit, um allen klar zu machen, wie sehr er seinen Sohn für diesen besonderen Anlass trainiert hatte. Die Black-Familie schaltete sich größtenteils aus, hörten stattdessen Rosy zu und erfanden Geschichten darüber, wie sie dachten, dass es wirklich glauben würde. Darunter ein Ritter, ein Pegasus und ein vielköpfiges Geschöpf.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Das Jahr ging weiter mit meiner Ausbildung sowohl in der Apparation als auch in dem persönlichen Flugtraining. Und die dritte Aufgabe brach an. Crouch jr. hatte mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen musste. Zuerst mussten wir ihn aus dem Koffer des echten Moody's ziehen, wo wir ihn verstaut hatten, aber das war leicht genug erledigt. Wir ließen ihn jedes Mal raus, wenn eine Eule für Mad-Eye eingetroffen war. Riddle glaubte immer noch, Crouch würde sich als der alte Auror ausgeben, so dass es ein kluger Schachzug war, die Post an ihn zu richten, aber wir stellten fest, dass die Post verflucht und blutgebunden an Crouch Jr. war. Also konnten wir nicht zulassen, dass Moody den Brief öffnete.

"Also, was ist der nächste Teil des Plan?" Fragte ich den Mann, der schlaff auf einem Stuhl vor mir saß.

"Ich soll den Pokal bezaubern und daraus einen Portschlüssel machen." Antwortete er gleichmäßig ohne Emotionen.

"Also hat er vor, Daniel zu holen ... wohin will dein Meister, dass er geschickt wird?"

"Zum, Friedhof von Little Hangleton, die letzte Ruhestätte meines Meisters aus Fleisch und Blut." Es ergab alles plötzlich einen Sinn. Verdammt ... ich hätte es genauso gemacht. Es war auch so ein einfaches kleines Ritual. Sag was du willst über Tom Riddle, aber der Typ kannte seine Magie.

"Black?" Fragte Moody.

"Ritual mit drei Zacken, bei dem die Knochen eines Elternteils verwendet werden. Es ist kaum ein Schritt weiter als der Homunkulus, den er gerade verwendet. Aber es wird einen Körper haben und, was noch wichtiger ist, es wird in der Lage sein, seine Magie zu halten. Das wird anscheinend das Ritual sein, dass er verwenden wird. Jetzt ist er zu schwach. Je mehr Magie er benutzt, desto schwächer muss es werden. Aber egal, desto wichtiger ist es, dass dieser neue Körper rituell vorbereitet wird. Es wird wie ein Schwamm sein. Wir wollen nicht, dass er mehr Rituale als nötig vollzieht." Ich drehte mich wieder zu Barty um. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass er die Knochen des Vaters benutzen wird?"

"Ja."

"Gut, ich werde sie verhexen. Etwas Pech und zerbrechliche Knochen sollten uns einen kleinen Vorsprung verschaffen."

"Ich komme mit dir." Moody erklärte, ich solle mit den Schultern zucken. Es war mir ehrlich gesagt egal.

Alles, was notwendig war, war die Vorbereitung. Diese Idioten, die den Ruf des Dunklen Lords folgen würden? Nun ... sie würden den Friedhof von Little Hangleton nicht wieder verlassen. Ich würde nicht wieder den gleichen Fehler machen. Die Weltmeisterschaft hatte mir eine unerwartete Gelegenheit geboten, die ich nicht ausnutzen konnte. Dieses mal wäre anders.

Ich konnte ein Dorf sehen, zweifellos Little Hangleton, eingebettet zwischen zwei steilen Hügeln, dessen Kirche und Friedhof deutlich sichtbar waren. Es war eine unheimlich aussehende Stadt und aufrichtig, woher sonst, sollte Tom auch stammen.

"Hier entlang." Sagte Moody versteckt unter seinem eigenen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel. Wir haben hier nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Wenn Tom uns gesehen hätte, hätte er vielleicht alle seine Pläne geändert. Wir mussten also vorsichtig sein.

Es war Moody, der die Erde des Grabes nach oben schweben ließ, damit ich meine Flüche platzieren konnte.

_"Infelicitas. Ossum Futilis. Religo Maxima."_ Der erste war ein einfacher Pechfluch, er würde nicht wissen, dass er ihn aktiviert hatte, bis ich ihn aktiviert hatte, und in dem Moment, wenn ich es tat ... würde es wenig geben, was er dagegen tun könnte. Der zweite war der Fluch der brüchigen Knochen. Tom würde das für normal halten und ein anderes Ritual vorbereiten. Gab mir mehr Zeit, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Der letzte war eine magische Bindung, die normalerweise Kindern in Muggelvierteln auferlegt wurde, um Ausbrüche versehentlicher Magie zu verhindern.

"Will ich wissen, woher du dieses Ritual und diese ersten beiden Flüche kennst?"

"Ich bin ein Black, Professor. Was müssen Sie noch wissen?" Er bellte ein Lachen und nickte und beobachtete, wie ich ein kleines Runen-Muster vorbereitete. Ich musste an jedem Grabstein auf dem Friedhof arbeiten, als diese fertig waren, nahm ich Steine und Kieselsteine auf, die groß genug waren, um meine Runen darauf zu malen. Wenn mein Plan funktionieren würde, stünde ich einem geschwächten auferstandenen Dunklen Lord sowie einem Dutzend seiner engagiertesten Anhänger gegenüber. Zu der Zeit dachte ich, selbst wenn es nur einen Anhänger wäre, müsste ich sicherstellen, dass er nicht lebend verschwinden konnte. Was die Öffentlichkeit wusste ... musste eine einzige Tatsache bleiben.

_Voldemort würde niemals denen vergeben, die ihn verraten haben._

Mein gesamter Plan für seine endgültige Zerstörung basierte auf dieser einfachen Konstante. Ich nutzte die Angst, die er im ersten Krieg gegen ihn erzeugt hatte, und so leichtgläubig die Menschen auch waren, sie hatten meine Lügen und Einstellungen mit beiden Armen angenommen.

Als ich fertig war, gab ich dem alten Moody das Signal, damit er uns zurück nach Hogsmeade begleiten konnte. Von dort nahmen wir den Kamin zurück in sein Büro. Es war eine Reise, die nicht länger als 3 Stunden dauerte. Und doch ... war es vielleicht einer der wichtigsten Ausflüge, die ich jemals gemacht habe.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Die dritte Aufgabe**_

Es war ein Summen in der Luft, als sich die letzte Aufgabe des Turniers näherte. Immer häufiger sah man die Champions überall murmeln, nachdenken und zaubern. Für mich war diese Veränderung in Fleur natürlich am bemerkenswertesten. Sie würde ihr Bestes geben, bis zum Pokal, den sie nie erreichen würde. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht die Absicht, sich mit dem Dunklen Lord zu duellieren. Andernfalls wären möglicherweise verzweifeltere Maßnahmen ergriffen worden, um zu verhindern, dass sie verletzt wird.

Als es soweit war, verabschiedete ich mich von meiner Familie. Während Bagmans Rede, die Sieger und Gäste zu der Aufgabe begrüßten, gefolgt von seiner Erklärung der Regeln, wurde ich in einer Gruppe an die Seite gedrückt.

"Ich würde mich wirklich besser fühlen, wenn du uns mitkommen lässt." Sagte Tracey mir.

"Ich könnte nicht tun, was ich zu tun habe. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr alles seht. Vergisst nicht, dass ihr mich vom Kampf ablenken würdet."

"Versprich mir nur, dass du vorsichtig bist." Flüsterte Hannah und bemühte sich sehr, nicht zu weinen. Schließlich wollte ich zu einem Ort gehen, an dem höchstwahrscheinlich in Kürze der auferstandene Lord Voldemort zu sehen sein würde. Ich verstehe, warum sie nicht wollten, dass ich gehe. Und obwohl das Ganze nicht gerade sicher war, hatte ich alle erdenklichen Vorkehrungen getroffen, um derjenige zu sein, der Siegreich dort verschwand.

"Ich verspreche es, ich werde wieder hier sein, bevor ihr euch umschaut" Versicherte ich ihnen. "Ihr sorgt dafür, das Barty dort sein wird."

"Überlasse es uns." Fluchte Tracey mit einem verrückten Schimmer, ich wusste, dass sie der Aufgabe gewachsen waren. Wem sollte ich sonst noch vertrauen?

Inzwischen hatte Crouch jr. die Aufgabe, sowohl Krum als auch Diggory mit nicht tödlichen Mitteln vom Pokal fernzuhalten. Der bulgarische Champion würde bald den Befehl erhalten, aufzugeben und würde dies auch tun. Der Imperius-Fluch kann das, fürchte ich. Diggory hingegen konnte einfach nicht anders, als ... gut zu sein.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Der Friedhof**_

Ich ging von der Aufgabe weg und nahm Dobbys Hand, während ich mich noch in den Schutzzaubern von Hogwarts befand. Wir schimmerten davon und warteten kurz hinter dem Portschlüsselpunkt auf dem Friedhof. Ich hörte Wurmschwanz, der versuchte, seinen Herrn bei Laune zu halten, indem er ihm sagte, wie nahe sie seiner Auferstehung waren.

"Sei bereit, Wurmschwanz."

"Ja Meister!" Seine Augen wurden glasig und bewegten sich automatisch über die Stelle, an der ich dank eines Starken Ablenkungszaubers stand, so dass er mich nicht bemerkte.

Daniel und zu meiner Überraschung Diggory kamen nur Momente später an, sie hatten sich kaum zwei Schritte bewegt, als Tom schrie:

_"Töte den Überflüssigen!" _Ich ließ einen Stein vor Cedric schweben, sobald die Worte den Mund des Dunklen Lords verlassen hatten. Die Avada Kedavra wurde schnell geworfen, traf den Stein und verteilte eine Art grünen Rauch um ihn herum.

"Verblüffend." Murmelte ich, als ich sah, wie der Hufflepuff-Junge fiel, als ein Zauber von Wurmschwanz, Daniel ausschaltete. Ich wartete, bis Peter weiter auf uns zukam und begann, Daniel zum Ritualort zu schleppen. Mit einer plötzlichen Eingebung drehte ich meinen Zauberstab zu ihm und sagte schnell: "Imperio." Wie erwartet waren seine mentalen Abwehrkräfte leicht zu überwinden. "Nachdem Ihr hier abgereist seid, wirst du alle 6 Stunden einen Verfolgungszauber auf dich sprechen und mich über alle Pläne deines Meisters informieren. Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ich verstehe." Seine Stimme antwortete leer.

"Obliviate, Finite." Wurmschwanz schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich einen Moment um, bevor er seine Aufgabe fortsetzte. Andererseits habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass Cedric da lebend rauskam.

"Portus." Sagte ich und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf einen Kieselstein auf dem Boden, bevor ich ihn auf ihn richtete. Er war innerhalb einer Sekunde verschwunden. Es war natürlich ein Problem im Plan, aber keines, das sehr aufdringlich war.

Und so habe ich das Schlimmste getan, was ich je getan habe. Ich habe Wurmschwanz dabei zugesehen, wie er das Ritual durchführte. Ich wartete, bis er fertig war, und mein Bruder versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen und sozusagen an seine Menschlichkeit zu appellieren.

"Es ist nicht zu spät, um nach Hause zu kommen." Flehte Daniel eifrig darum, sowohl seine eigene Haut zu retten als auch diesem Mann zu helfen, der meiner Meinung nach weitaus schlimmeres verdiente, als einen einfachen Folterfluch.

Er hörte nicht zu, sondern ließ den Homunkulus in den brodelnden Kessel fallen, um Voldemorts Auferstehung zu vollenden.

Der dünne Mann trat heraus und starrte Daniel an ... und er schwieg zum ersten Mal. Kein Wort von Gryffindor´s Mut. Trotzig bis zum Ende. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich es vielleicht Black Stolz genannt. Rückblickend gesehen, war da das Gesicht, das er seit unserer Kindheit nur in seinen Alpträumen gesehen hatte. Weißer als ein Schädel, mit großen, lebhaften, scharlachroten Augen und einer schlangenförmigen Nase mit Schlitzen für die Nase…

Ja, der Dunkle Lord war wieder auferstanden.

Meine Hände ballten sich zur Vorbereitung und ließen meine Magie und damit die Runen verbreiten.

'Geduld.' Sagte ich mir. Ich war nicht hier, um ihn zu töten, ich hatte das schon lange geplant, wenn ich recht hatte ... und ich wusste, dass ich recht hatte. Das Ministerium würde am nächsten Tag einige seiner Mitglieder vermissen.

Ich sah zu, wie Voldemort sanft seine Finger über seinen Zauberstab gleiten ließ. Für ihn war es mehr als ein Fokus. Er betrachtete Magie als seine Geliebte.

"Wurmschwanz, streck deinen Arm aus." Der Verräter war außer sich vor Freude, dies war sein Moment, um dafür belohnt zu werden, dass er ein Körperteil bei dem Ritual verloren hatte.

"Danke, Meister. Danke." jammerte er schnell und bot den noch blutenden Stumpf an.

"Nein ... der anderen Arm." Und während der Mann weinte, nahm sich der Dunkle Lord Zeit, um sein Mal zu untersuchen. Ein verstörendes Lächeln huschte langsam über seine Züge. "Es ist zurück", sagte er leise, "sie werden es alle bemerkt haben ... und jetzt werden wir sehen ... jetzt werden wir es wissen ..." Er drückte seinen langen weißen Zeigefinger gegen das Mal auf Wurmschwanz 'Arm.

Und in diesem Moment hob Daniel die Hände an den Kopf und schrie, als der Horkrux versuchte, auszubrechen und zurück zu kehren.

Wäre er ausgeruht gewesen, hätte der Dunkle Lord vielleicht gemerkt, dass mein Runenkreis gerade seinen Schwanz gefressen hatte.

"Wie viele werden mutig genug sein, zurückzukehren, wenn sie es fühlen?" flüsterte er, seine leuchtend roten Augen auf die Sterne gerichtet. "Und wie viele werden dumm genug sein, um fern zu bleiben?" Er begann vor Daniel und Wurmschwanz auf und ab zu schreiten und blickte die ganze Zeit über den Friedhof. Nach ungefähr einer Minute sah er wieder auf meinen Bruder herab, ein grausames Lächeln verzog sein schlangenartiges Gesicht. "Du stehst auf den Überresten meines verstorbenen Vaters, Daniel Potter", zischte er leise. "Ein Muggel und ein Dummkopf ... nicht anders als die Elfe, der es vor so vielen Jahren gewagt hat, mir in dieser Nacht in die Quere zu kommen. Leider hatten sie beide ihre Nützlichkeit, nicht wahr? Die mitleidige Kreatur starb, um dein Leben zu retten, während ich meinen Vater tötete und sieh mal, wie nützlich er sich im Tod erwiesen hat." Ich hätte fast meine Beherrschung verloren ... dieses Black Temperament hätte mich fast besiegt, aber oh, wie sehr würde er es bereuen, auf die Erinnerung an Nibs gespuckt zu haben. Sie war nie weit von mir entfernt. Das ist es, was du tust, wenn ein anderer sein Leben für dich opfert.

Mir ist jetzt klar, dass es dieser Moment gewesen sein muss, der den Dunklen Lord in dieser Nacht vor größeren Verletzungen bewahrt hat. Der magische Aufschwung durch die Rune, der ihn alarmierte, dass jemand etwas über seinem Ritualgelände geschichtet hatte. Er sah sich berechnend um und änderte seine Haltung. Wäre ich nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte ich es vielleicht gesehen.

Als die Todesser zu apparieren begannen, mit Masken und Kapuzenroben, drückte ich den Abzug und schlug meine Hände auf die vorbereiteten Steine auf den Runen.

Der Friedhof leuchtete in einem violetten Licht auf und als es passierte, drückte der neu auferstandene Voldemort seinen Zauberstab nach oben, packte Wurmschwanz an seinem Nacken und benutzte jedes bisschen Magie, damit er fliehen konnte.

Als sie immer höher stiegen, prallten blitzende violette Blitze durch das Dutzend Menschen, die tatsächlich beschlossen hatten, zu kommen, um ihren Meister wieder in der Welt der Lebenden willkommen zu heißen.

Meine Haut brannte und zischte noch immer von Runen, ich hob meinen eigenen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Dunklen Lord. Ich feuere alles, was mir einfiel, schnell hintereinander ab. Der Punkt war, ihn zu verstümmeln, zu verletzen ... nicht zu töten. Erst mussten alle seine Horkruxe vernichtet werden.

Voldemort benutzte jedoch Wurmschwanz als Schild und so war es er, den ich traf und Schreie hörte.

"Sieht nur, wie der Feigling, versucht zu verschwinden." Knurrte ich und trat hinter den Bäumen hervor und zwang Daniel, einen Schritt zurück zu machen.

"Großvater?!" Ich bewegte meinen Zauberstab, um sein Gedächtnis zu verändern, bevor ich beobachtete, wie mein Bruder sich verdoppelte, nachdem der Pokal ihn in den Bauch getroffen hatte. Ich hörte, wie er stöhnte und verschwand, als der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde.

Dann ging ich hinüber, um ein paar rauchende Roben zu untersuchen, die eine violette Wolke um die Gegend zogen. Der alte Charlus hatte mit Sicherheit ein Gespür für Kampfmagie, ich habe es immer gewusst.

Ich identifizierte Avery, Yaxley, Crabbe Sr. und Goyle Sr. als die Gestalten, die noch lebten, als ich auf sie stieß.

"Hab Erbarmen." Ich lächelte ihnen zu, bevor ich klar sagte:

"Nein." Mein Zauberstab schlug über ihre Roben und öffnete große Wunden. Sie bluteten schnell aus, was mehr eine Gnade ist, als sie jemals jemand anderem gezeigt hätten. Der Rest schien neue Rekruten gewesen zu sein, namenlose und gesichtslose Menschen, die sich einfach der langen Liste der armen Menschen anschließen würden, die vom Dunklen Lord getötet wurden. Ich stellte sicher, dass sie so aussahen, als hätten sie seine Wut gespürt, sein Missfallen, verlassen zu werden. Mit jedem Zauber, den ich ausübte, wuchs der Mythos des Monsters. Als ich fertig war, war ich mir absolut sicher, dass niemand mehr, sich ihm anschließen würde.

Wie falsch ich doch lag ... die Kranken werden von den Kranken angezogen. Das ist die Wahrheit. Und wenn sie das an einem Ort nicht finden können, schauen sie an einem anderen.

Als ich auf dem Friedhof arbeitete, bemerkte ich jedenfalls, dass sich zu meiner Überraschung Theos Vater nicht anwesend war. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass der alte Tommy von dieser Wahl nicht begeistert sein sollte. Zum Glück für meinen Freund Theo glaubte Voldemort, dass er den alten Mann wirklich mochte und ließ ihn nur den Cruciatus Fluch spüren. Mit seinem Talent für Okklumentik verkaufte er das ganze Geschäft prächtig und konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, den Fluch selbst in Empfang zu nehmen.

Jetzt ... musste ich nur die Geschichte verkaufen. Und so habe ich gewartet.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Hogwarts, ein paar Minuten zuvor …**_

Daniel wurde verschleppt, das schwere Klappern von Moodys Holzbein verriet den Mann. Als er zurück kam, ... war dort das pure Chaos ausgebrochen.

Amelia Bones hatte jeden verfügbaren Auror mitgenommen und dann Dumbledore angestarrt, der seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, bevor er den Portschlüssel zurückverfolgte. Die kleine Gruppe von Menschen verschwand danach schnell.

"Er ist zurück, ja?" Fragte Fake Moody und leckte sich die Lippen.

"Jawohl." Fluchte Daniel.

"Was hat er getan? Erzähl mir davon, Junge." Beide Augen richteten sich auf den jungen Gryffindor und baten ihn um eine Antwort.

"Lass ihn fallen, ich nehme seinen Arm." Murmelte Tracey zu den anderen.

"Stupefy!" Vier Stimmen erklangen, während sie intonierte:

"Ossis Effergo." Das knochenexplodierende Fluch war schneller als der Betäubungszauber, so dass der Betrüger gerade noch genug Zeit hatte zu schreien, bevor sein rechter Arm völlig verstümmelt war.

Dann drehten sie sich um und ließen Moody den Korridor entlang auf Daniel zugehen.

"Zu vertrauenswürdig, Junge. IMMER WACHSAM! Würde dich in der Verteidigung durchfallen lassen, wenn ich könnte." Grunzte er, bevor er mit einem gefährlichen Schimmer im Auge auf den Betrüger hinabblickte.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Little Hangleton, Friedhof**_

Die Gruppe traf ein, um auf das Mal von Voldemort zu starren, das über dem Ort hing. Genau wie zuvor traten sie vor und aus dem Unterholz.

"Hier wurde heute Abend definitiv ein Blutritual durchgeführt." Sagte Dumbledore ihnen, sie würden tief durchatmen. "Kannst du die Magie in der Luft riechen?"

Und dann haben sie ... mich gesehen.

Meine Metamorph-Fähigkeiten erlauben mir nicht nur, mich in meinen Großvater zu verwandeln. Ich könnte genauso gut aussehen wie der Dunkle Lord.

"Tom." Der Schulleiter atmete tief ein, als ich mich umdrehte, um sie anzusehen. Es war eine übertriebene Bewegung. Die Art, wie ich meinen Zauberstabarm hob und mich leicht zur Seite drehte. Jeder Auror über einem bestimmten Alter hätte automatisch den Boden geküsst. Es war Amelia, die ihren Zauberstab nach unten bewegte, um dies zu ermöglichen.

"RUNTER!" Schrie sie. Die anderen, außer Dumbledore, duckten sich jetzt alle auf ihren Knien, als ich meinen Zauberstab entlang einer horizontalen Linie vor mir bewegte. Der Schnittfluch fällte zwei Bäume, bevor er sie zerteilte, und er konnte Dumbledores Schild nicht überwinden.

Ich verneigte mich leicht und grinste. Wie zu erwarten war, feuerte keiner von ihnen einen einzigen Fluch ab. Albus selbst schien verloren da zu stehen.

All das ... das war der Grund, warum ich verwickelt war, dass sich dieser verängstigte Haufen Kinder mit Tom auseinandersetzen würde? In welcher Welt? Ich konnte zugeben, dass Daniel eine bessere Show als im dritten Jahr gegen den Irrwicht hingelegt hatte, aber das war es. Sie waren nicht bereit zu kämpfen. Also musste es jemand anderes tun. Mit einem Knall disapparierte ich davon und verlor meinen Halt bei der Verwandlung während der Reise.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Hogwarts Ländereien**_

Ich stöhnte, als meine Füße hinter einem Baum auf dem Boden aufprallten und auf einer Grasfläche unweit von Hagrids Hütte und dem Rand des verbotenen Waldes landeten. Die Runenverbrennungen waren schlimmer als gewöhnlich und die betäubenden Zauber ließen nach.

"Endlich ... es scheint, der Reaper zeigt sich." Ich wirbelte herum, mein Zauberstab war bereit für alles, aber ich musste nicht einmal der Stimme ins Gesicht sehen, bevor meine Hand sich senkte.

Dann sah ich mich Filius Flitwick gegenüber, der mehr als ein bisschen grimmig aussah.

"Professor?"

"Ja, Mr. Black oder soll ich Sie Charlus nennen?" Während ich mir erlaubte, zu Boden zu gleiten, wanderten seine Augen über meinen Körper, insbesondere meine exponierten Hände und meinen Nacken. Als er all die Verbrennungen bemerkte, die er einmal bei meinem Großvater gesehen hatte, sagte er schließlich. "Also sind sie es." Bevor er seinen Zauberstab senkte.

"Wie haben Sie..."

"Sie gefunden?" Fragte er dann. "Mr. Black, Sie sind einer der begabtesten Schüler, die ich jemals unterrichten durfte, aber beleidigen Sie bitte nicht meine eigenen Fähigkeiten, indem Sie auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben, dass ich keinen Erscheinungsort finden könnte. Sehr gute Arbeit übrigens. "

Stützräder sind sehr hilfreich bei der Portalmagie. Erfordert weniger Nachdenken von der eigenen Seite, man muss einfach nur zurück wollen.

"Vielen Dank." Ich stöhnte erneut.

"Sie haben das Walpurgis-Muster verwendet?" Ich habe nicht nachgesehen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was er tun würde und einen Todesser zu töten war eine Sache. Ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht töten, selbst wenn ich wollte.

"Ja."

"Wie viele?"

"Ein klares Dutzend."

"Und der Dunkle Lord?" Fragte er ängstlich.

"Zurück in einem Körper." Filius seufzte schwer.

"Mit der Zeit werden die Leute es herausfinden. Der Vorfall mit dem Fahrenden Ritter im letzten Jahr, die dunkle Magie, die das Schloss im zweiten Jahr durchdrang. Ich nehme an, Quirrel war auch Ihre Arbeit?"

"Sie können niemandem sagen, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen."

"Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich versuche nur, es zusammenzufügen. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich da war, als die liebe Dorea noch Intentionsbasierter Magie forschte. Sie hat es erfunden, weil Charlus 'Runenmagie im Wesentlichen das war. Er wollte, dass Dinge passieren. Sie scheinen da näher dran zu sein, als er. "

"Vielen Dank?" Fragte ich vorsichtig und brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

"Gern geschehen, jetzt schlage ich vor, wir bringen Sie zu Poppy, sie wird Stillschweigen. In der Zwischenzeit können Sie mir sagen, woran Sie noch beteiligt waren." Und so habe ich es gemacht.

Pomfrey warf einen Blick auf mich, als ich den Krankenflügel betrat, und dann zu Filius, und es schien, als hätte er es getan. Sie stellte die Verbindungen ins erste Jahr zurück. Die Runenverbrennungen sagten ihr alles, was sie wissen musste. Als Daniel in den Raum gebracht wurde, war ich immer noch hinter einem Vorhang versteckt, als sie den Trank in meine Haut rieb. Mein Geheimnis ... war kein Geheimnis mehr.

Wäre ich nicht so außer mir gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht Dobby angerufen, um mich einfach vom Friedhof in mein Zimmer zu bringen ... oder vielleicht nach Hause zu meiner Mutter. Es wäre der bessere Schachzug gewesen. Leider macht es keinen Sinn, über verschüttete Drachenmilch zu weinen.


	23. Bones and the Hunt

**Bones and the Hunt**

Die folgenden zwei Tage wurden damit verbracht, alle Leichen auf dem Friedhof zu identifizieren. Währenddessen belagerten die Diggorys, Daniel, um ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert war, ohne zu wissen, dass er tatsächlich nichts wusste.

Ich selbst bin mitten in der ersten Nacht wegen einer Aufregung im Krankenflügel aufgewacht.

"Dann lass ihn seine Geschichte noch einmal erzählen, Dumbledore! Der Dunkle Lord ist zurückgekehrt, also frage ich dich." Cornelius Fudge erwies sich wieder einmal als nutzloser Idiot, der am besten als Wachmann in Askaban eingesetzt worden wäre, schließlich war er ein so großer Fan ihrer Wachen ...

"Sowohl Amelia als auch ich haben ihn gesehen, Minister."

"Unsinn! Unmöglich!"

Er würde versuchen, diesen Kurs in den nächsten Monaten beizubehalten, bis ich ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass er ein Idiot war.

In der Zwischenzeit gab Daniel wieder, was er gesehen hatte.

"Seine Anhänger kamen und er wurde wirklich wütend. Voldemort schrie, wie sie ihn betrogen hatten, wie sie seinen Zorn fühlen würden. Ich schaffte es, den Pokal gerade rechtzeitig zu beschwören, bevor mich ein Fluch traf. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr tat. Weißt du, was mit Cedric passiert ist?" Ich hörte Mrs. Diggory schluchzen und seufzte, ich musste warten, bis sie gingen, um es ihnen zu sagen.

Ich humpelte mehr als ich ging, es war schwierig, mich zu bewegen, da Pomfreys Zauber mich immer noch heilte, obwohl gesagt werden muss, dass Dobby eine Schulter zum Anlehnen bereitstellte, was machbar war. Schließlich wäre es für das künftige Oberhaupt des Hauses Black eine schlechte Form gewesen, sein Beileid nicht auszusprechen.

"Black." Amos Diggory bemerkte es mit wenig Gefühl in seiner Stimme, während er seine Frau stützte, während sie darauf warteten, dass Professor Sprout kam, damit sie den Kamin in ihren Büro nehmen konnten, um nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

"Mr. Diggory." Eher automatisch streckte er seine Hand nach meiner aus. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter, nah genug, dass der Mann mich klar verstehen und hören konnte. "Das Haus der Familie Black befindet sich am Grimmauld-Platz Nr. 12." Er starrte mich nur an, wirklich verständlich. Er hatte das oben erwähnte Beileid anstelle einer Einladung zu mir nach Hause erwartet. Dies hat natürlich den Mann zum Nachdenken gebracht. Nachdem ich dasselbe mit seiner Frau gemacht hatte, waren beide ziemlich verwirrt. "In Kriegszeiten müssen die alten Familien zusammenhalten. Unabhängig von unserer Geschichte können wir die Dunkelheit nur zusammen überleben." Dann zog ich die kleinste Nadel aus meiner Robe. Als Amos Diggory zuließ, dass es in seine Hand fiel, schaute er plötzlich der Ohnmacht nah. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden daran festhalten lassen, die Erkennungsmarke meines Großvaters aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg und einen meiner Notportschlüssel. "Gehen Sie nach Hause, Familie Diggory, gehen Sie nach Hause."

Mrs. Diggory ergriff fest die Hand ihres Mannes, nachdem sie meine Bedeutung verstanden hatte, flüsterte sie. "Zuhause." Das brachte beide direkt zu meiner Mutter.

"Nun zurück zur Ruhe, Meister." Sagte Dobby besorgt und drehte uns herum, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Es waren nur Runenverbrennungen, die am Morgen verschwunden sein würden.

"Du musst nicht so besorgt klingen, mir geht es gut." Versicherte ich ihm, er würde es natürlich nicht haben und zwang mich fast wieder ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag erhielt ich einen Flohnotruf von meiner Kontaktperson im Ministerium, nämlich Nymphadora, die mir mitteilen wollte, dass das Ministerium beabsichtigte, Barty Crouch jr. Mitzunehmen zurück nach Askaban. Dadurch hätte ich meine fortdauernde Blutfehde mit der Familie nicht gewürdigt und dem Ministerium erlaubt, Anspruch auf das Crouch-Reichtum zu erheben. Anscheinend hatte Fudge einige Tricks von seinem guten alten Freund Lucius Malfoy gelernt.

Offensichtlich konnte ich das nicht zulassen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich mich weniger um das Geld kümmern könnte, aber von Fudge überlistet zu werden, war mit Sicherheit nichts, was ich in meinem Lebenslauf schreiben wollte. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Barty das Gefängnis niemals erreichen würde. Ich würde dafür sorgen.

Wir waren im Bett, als es Zeit für mich wurde, die Crouch-Fehde zu beenden und mich gegen eine nackte Fleur zu lehnen, die gemächlich meine Schläfen massiert hatte. Es war einfach, von dort aus mit meiner Magie zu erreichen, von der Sicherheit ihrer Umarmung und den wachsamen Augen der anderen in meinem Zimmer.

Plötzlich lag der Geruch eines Sees in der Luft und eine merkwürdige kälte auf meiner Haut. Dobby setzte mich sanft auf den Boden. Jetzt besaß er meine vertraute Schlange.

"Ich denke, Fudge unterschätzt ihn." Hörte Lutain jemanden sagen.

"Um dem Kind nicht zu viel Ehre zu machen, aber vielleicht sollte unser lieber Minister wirklich ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, mit wem er so spielt."

"Ja, die Familie Black scheint das völlig falsche Ziel zu sein." Ich fühlte, wie meine Vertrauten dem Gefühl zustimmten, als wir über den Boden ins flache Wasser glitten und die Wachen beobachteten, die Crouch sicherten, der am Pier festgebunden und auf das Boot gebracht werden sollte.

Die beiden namenlosen Wärter unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, die Unterhaltung wurde immer weniger enthusiastisch, als sie sich der Gefängnisinsel näherten.

Mit einem kleinen Schubser unter dem Boot zitterte es ein wenig, ob einer von ihnen wusste, dass etwas kommen würde oder nicht, sie machten immer noch Platz. Die Wachen zogen es nicht vor, sich von ihrem Gefangenen fern zu halten, und versuchten auch nicht, sich magisch gegen das zu verteidigen, was sie für eine gefährliche Bedrohung halten mussten.

Es war ein schnelles Ende für Crouch jr. Viel schneller als er verdient hatte. Lutain sprang aus dem Wasser und zeigte mit weit geöffnetem Kiefer zwei Reihen beängstigend scharfer Zähne und noch größere Giftzähne. Coruch Jr. fand sich sauber in zwei Hälften zerteilt wieder.

Beide Männer starrten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf die untere Hälfte ihres Gefangenen und dann aufeinander.

"Du hast nicht gesehen, was ich gerade gesehen habe, oder?"

"Nein, nicht einmal ein bisschen. Keine große Schlange, die den Kerl in zwei Hälften beißt." Der ältere der beiden nickte erleichtert und drehte das Boot um. Niemand konnte es ihnen anhängen, es wurden keine Zauber gewirkt, und wenn es darauf ankam, konnten sie ihnen unter dem Einfluss eines Wahrheitstranks sagen, dass Crouch Jr. von einer großen, übergroßen Schlange getötet wurde. Nicht, dass das glaubwürdiger gewesen wäre, als wenn sie geschworen hätten, dass Crouch Jr. sich spontan selbst entflammt hatte und verbrannte.

Ich seufzte, als ich spürte, wie Dobbys Arme sich um meinen Vertrauten legten. Ich fühlte, wie 'wir' schrumpften und als ich es tat, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder in meinem Zimmer. Fleur hatte ihre Massage nicht gestoppt, aber Daphne und Tracey waren mit geröteten Gesichtern, die glücklich grinsten, von ihrer Dusche zurückgekehrt. Wie es in meinem Zimmer immer üblicher wurde, nutzten sie die Möglichkeit, keine Kleidung zu tragen.

"Verdammt." Sagte ich nur, sie ansehend, als sie ins Bett kamen.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?" Fragte Tracey und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl zu unserer Rechten, damit Daphne ihre Haare trocknen und bürsten konnte.

"Es ist geschafft, mit dem Crouch Geld und Nicks Vereinbarung, werden wir mehr als in der Lage sein, jemanden einzustellen, den wir brauchen, um herauszufinden, wo diese Todesser Bastarde sich verstecken, bevor wir sie alle vernichten." Erklärte ich, meine Augen wieder schließend. Ich würde Susan und Hannah verpassen, die sich uns auf dem vergrößerten Bett anschlossen, als ich in einen friedlichen Schlaf versank.

Ein Monster weniger, um das man sich Sorgen machen muss.

Es war nur zwei Tage vor Jahresende, genau am ersten Juli, als ich Besucher in meinem Zimmer unterhielt.

Die erste war Madame Maxime, die von Fleur und Dobby sowie den Diggorys und Cho Chang hereingebracht wurde. Ich hatte zugesehen, wie sich das Mädchen verhielt, seitdem ich Cedrics Tod vortäuschte und wollte etwas Schönes für sie tun.

Als das asiatische Mädchen den Raum betrat und ihren Hufflepuff-Liebhaber entdeckte, war sie schnell wie der Blitz bei ihm.

"Es tut mir leid wegen der Täuschung, ein paar Leute, mit denen ich in diesem Sommer zusammenarbeiten werde ... werden die zusätzliche Motivation eines weiteren Todes eines Reinblüters brauchen. Cedric ... Es tut mir leid zu sagen, dass du das Opfer bist" Sowohl Amos als auch seine Frau mochten es nicht, dass ich das getan hatte, obwohl sie die Notwendigkeit verstanden hatten, den Tod ihres Sohnes vorzutäuschen, um Voldemort zu vernichten.

"Vielen Dank." Sagte Cho mir, während sie sich nicht von Cedric´s Seite bewegte.

"Ihr alle habt die Wahl." Sagte ich ihnen allen, während ich mich in meinen Stuhl zurücklehnte. "Obwohl ich euch nicht trennen möchte, könnte ich noch ein paar Spione gebrauchen, sowohl in Hufflepuff als auch in Ravenclaw, sowie Leute, die aus dem Ausland operieren. Ich muss wissen, ob oder wann Voldemort anfängt, außerhalb Großbritanniens zu rekrutieren . "

"Nun ... Hufflepuff ist raus. Den ich kann kaum zurückkommen." Cedric atmete schwer.

"Das ist es nur, deine Mitbewohner haben keine Lust auf Blut. Ich habe schon Leute, die die Augen offen halten. Diese Dinge passieren im Schatten, nicht im Freien. Denk dran ... wo es einen Hufflepuff gibt, gibt es viele." Er grinste und es stimmte. Ihre Loyalität untereinander war psychotisch und um ehrlich zu sein? Manchmal fand ich es besorgniserregend. Persönlich glaube ich, dass es daran liegt, dass die meisten in Hogwarts denken, sie seien das schlechteste Haus. Die Außenseiter, die sonst nirgends hin passen würden. Glaubt mir ... das sind sie nicht. "Zurück zum eigentlichen Punkt. Madame Maxime hier hat zugestimmt, dass Sie beide die Schule wechseln dürfen, wenn dies euer Wunsch ist."

"Wir werden uns gut um euch beide kümmern." Sagte die französische Schulleiterin. "Ich habe die Zulassungsschreiben bei mir." Und damit reichte sie ihnen ihre kostenlose Ausweichkarte. Alle waren sich schnell einig, nur ... Cho kehrte für das nächste Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück. Nicht, weil ihre Beziehung zu Cedric aufgehört hatte oder weil jemand sie dazu gebracht hatte. Stattdessen entschied sie sich zurückzukehren, weil es das Richtige war. So werden Leben gerettet.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Susan POV**_

Im Allgemeinen standen unsere Pläne für den Sommer fest. Wir alle durften mehr oder weniger viel Zeit mit unseren Familien verbringen, bevor wir uns irgendwo am Strand ausruhten. Dies war so ziemlich die Norm für uns. Sich irgendwo in der Sonne entspannen und eine weile keine Sorgen auf der Welt haben.

Hadrian selbst hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, dass seine Schwester und ihre Freundin Haley eingeladen wurden, mindestens ein paar Tage mit uns zu verbringen, in denen wir die beiden Mädchen auf magische Weise Trainieren konnten und würden. Nichts zu großes, ein bisschen Theorie und Geschichte hier und da und ein paar leichte Flüche, um unerwünschte Idioten und die hartnäckigeren Jungs später abzuwehren.

Zu diesem Zweck trennten wir uns alle und kehrten nach Hause zurück. Meine Tante, die nicht auf dem Bahnsteig auftauchte, war nichts unbekanntes, sie hatte einen wichtigen Job und das habe ich immer verstanden.

Davon abgesehen war ich ein bisschen besorgt. Der Dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt und ... nun, ich war paranoid, In Ordnung?

"Winky?" In dem Wissen, was ich sie fragen würde, erschien die kleine Elfe mit ihrer bereits ausgestreckten Hand, die ich nehmen sollte. Sie hatte sich mit Sicherheit zu einem unschätzbaren Mitglied unserer Familie gemacht, immer da, wenn wir Mädchen etwas brauchten. Und für Daphne, die Erinnerungen an die Einnahme ihres Verhütungstranks hinwies. Eine Menge Dinge passierten um Hadrian herum. Es sollten noch mehr Tode kommen, das war nur eine Tatsache.

Nachdem Winky mich direkt in mein persönliches Zimmer im Bones Manor gebracht hatte, was, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, nichts von dem Reiz hielt, das es einmal für mich hatte, vergrößerte ich meinen Koffer und lege ihn in die Ecke. Jedes Jahr, seit ich elf Jahre alt war, hatte ich versucht, mein Zimmer in etwas zu verwandeln, das mir nach der Rückkehr aus der Schule mehr gefiel, obwohl das wahrscheinlich mehr mit dem Hass zu tun hatte, allein zu schlafen als mit dem tatsächlichen Spielzeug. Ich mochte sogar die Bücher und das gepflegte Aussehen des Ortes ... und doch ... Es schien mir, dass Hadrians Zimmer, unser Zimmer in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, wo manchmal die gelegentlichen Unterwäsche aus früheren Nächten herumliegen, mehr zu Hause als das hier war. Es waren keine von Traceys Hemden im Raum ausgebreitet, die sie jeden Abend gern über den Schreibtisch verteilte, damit sie besser wählen konnte, was sie morgens anzog, ohne den Geruch von Tinte, wenn wir gemeinsam Hausaufgaben machten, oder der leichte Geruch von brennendem Holz des Kamins. Von Hannahs Rückkehr aus den Gewächshäusern keine Spur, oder von Fleurs Parfüm oder Schmutz auf dem Teppich zu sehen.

Es war eine plötzliche Erkenntnis, die mich ein wenig abschreckte. Das Bones Manor ... war nicht länger mein Zuhause.

Das habe ich zumindest nicht bedacht.

Zuhause roch es jetzt im Badezimmer nach Früchten, weil Daphne unsere Shampoos ausgetauscht hatte, um ihre Lieblingswünsche zu erfüllen.

Ich seufzte und verließ den Raum. Meine erste Station ist das Schlafzimmer meiner Tante. Ich klopfte vorsichtig zweimal und öffnete langsam die Tür, nur um sie friedlich schlafend unter der Decke zu finden. Ich lächelte und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Die Idee war, etwas leichte Musik von der Welt und dann vielleicht einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu machen.

Auch das schaffte ich nicht.

Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass sie meine Warnungen missachtet und ignoriert hat. Es war auch nicht wirklich die Frage, wer es war, was mich dazu veranlasste, seinen traurigen Hintern zu verfluchen.

Nein, die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft weiß, dass jedes Jahr am selben verdammten Tag Hogwarts-Schüler zum Bahnhof Kings Cross zurückkehren und dann nach Hause gehen würden. Warum zum Teufel hielt er es für eine gute Idee, am Tag meiner Rückkehr nackt dazustehen und mitten in meiner Küche Milch direkt aus dem Karton zu trinken, als würde er in meinem Manor wohnen! Sitten und Bräuche! Eine Warnung! War das zu viel verlangt?

"Eh ... hi?" Sirius Black murmelte unbeholfen seine Augen jetzt auf mich gerichtet anstatt auf die Milch, die er jetzt vergessen hatte und die nun seiner Brust herunter floss ...

Ich sah rot in Ordnung?

Ich schnippte mit meinem Zauberstab, dann schnippte ich immer wieder und bevor ich es wusste, schoss ich ein: "Incendio." Am Kamin und erklärte: "Black Manor, Tojours Pur." vor dem schnipsen puderte etwas floo ins feuer.

Hadrians Gesicht war ziemlich unbezahlbar, als ich herauskam, ich hatte jedoch ... ein bisschen Angst vor den dreißig Zauberstäben in seinem Wohnzimmer, die alle in meine Richtung zeigten.

"Beruhigt euch!" Schrie er und ging weiter. Ich trat eher automatisch in seine offenen Arme. "Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmacht, wenn du vorbeischaust, aber ich dachte, du würden mindestens ein paar Tage mit deiner Tante verbringen."

"Sirius war da." Ich sah auf und sah, dass er eine fragende Braue hob.

"Mhm, und er hat keine Klamotten getragen." Fügte ich vorsichtig hinzu.

"Ach je." Ich nickte und drückte ihn sanft fester. Das war jetzt zu Hause. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Rest der Mädchen. "Was hast du getan?"

"Sagen wir einfach, er ist gerade gefesselt." Er lächelte mich an. "Dann schau ich besser mal nach ihm." Dann wandte er sich an die Zauberer und Hexen im Raum.

"Das ist Susan ... Susan, dass sind die Schädlingsvernichter." Einige murmelten ein Hallo und nickten mit dem Kopf. Er hatte uns von den Barmherzigkeiten erzählt, die er treffen und einstellen würde.

Sie sahen alle gruselig und unterschiedlich verwittert aus.

"Das Wichtigste fürs Erste ist, Informationen zu sammeln, herauszufinden, wohin sie gehen möchten, was sie gerne tun, wo sie schlafen. Ich möchte, dass diese ganze Sache so sauber wie möglich ist." Hadrian erzählte ihnen. Alle nickten. "Mr. Trades?" Fragte er, als ich sah, wie ein Mann in braunem Lederstaubtuch und Cowboyhut mit einer Schachtel voller Schmuck nach vorne trat. Der Mann sprach mit einem dicken amerikanischen Akzent und einen Befehlston, der allen Anwesenden sagte, dass dies nicht sein erstes Mal war, dass er an so etwas teilnahm.

"Alle hier treten vor, Ihnen wird ein nicht registrierter Notfallportschlüssel ausgestellt. Lassen sich nicht vom Ministerium aufspüren, verlieren Sie sie nicht und missbrauchen Sie sie vor allem nicht. Wenn Sie dies tun, werden wir sie nicht besser als den Todesser Abschaum behandeln." Jeder hob etwas auf und setzte sich wieder hin. "Die Einsatzregeln sind die von unseren Arbeitgebern Misters Flamel und Black festgelegt. Wir operieren in Gruppen von mindestens drei Personen. Wenn Sie vom Feind entdeckt werden, werden Sie das Problem dauerhaft lösen. Sie werden es so aussehen lassen, als ob der Dunkle Lord sie getötet hat. Seien Sie einfallsreich und brutal, wie der Dunkle Lord es gegenüber Halbblütern und No Majs. Alle Fortschritte und Informationen in dieser Operation werden hierher zurückgeleitet. Für schnelle Nachrichten haben wir Zugriff von der Black Familie selbst. " Dann zeigte er auf Dobby, der an der Seite stand und eine leichte Verbeugung machte. Er grinste froh, diese wichtige Aufgabe erhalten zu haben.

"Viel Glück und viel Spaß beim Jagen." Erklärte Hadrian laut und beobachtete, wie sie alle aus dem Haus apparierten. Als sie gegangen waren, hob er seine Hand und Magie pulsierte nach außen. Ich fühlte sofort, wie die Anti-Apparations-Schutzzauber wieder hochkamen. "Also ... sollen wir zu Sirius gehen?" Ich seufzte, ging aber mit ihm durch den Kamin.

Sirius war immer noch in einem Netz gefangen und hing an der Versiegelung. Ich hatte ihn Stumm gezaubert, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass meine Tante nackt die Treppe herunter kam, weil jemand nach Hilfe schrie.

"Eh ... hiya Hadrian."

"Ist das deine Idee eines Streichs?" Der erwachsene Mann wurde rot.

"Ich habe nur ... gut, ich habe es vergessen, okay?" Zumindest war etwas Scham in seiner Stimme, aber es war kaum genug.

"Du hast vergessen, dass ich heute nach Hause kommen würde?" Bellte ich ihn an.

"Nun ... wir waren ein bisschen ... beschäftigt, wenn du weißt was ich meine." Er versuchte sein bestes Grinsen und wenn Hadrian nicht sanft seine Arme um mich geschlungen hätte, um mich davon abzuhalten, ihn zu verfluchen, hätte ich ihn dafür in die Station für dauerhafte Fluchschäden in St. Mungos gesteckt. Hadrian schüttelte derweil den Kopf. Es war klar, warum seine Familie Sirius als schwarzes Schaf ansah. Entschuldigung ... ich meinte natürlich das weiße Schaf.

"Liebling, wir müssen ihn freilassen."

"Warum?" Jammerte ich.

"Zum einen sehe ich ihn nicht gerne nackt an. Außerdem würde ich ihn gerne nach Hause mitnehmen, um ein wenig über akzeptiertes Verhalten zu plaudern. Ich bin sicher, meine Mutter wird mehr als glücklich sein, den Unterricht, noch einmal abzuhalten." Das Geräusch, das Sirius ausstieß, war nicht unähnlich, wie ein getretener Hund geklungen haben könnte. Während Hadrian weithin als alles angesehen wurde, was ein Erbe sein sollte, war bekannt, dass Sirius von seinem Oberhaupt am Ende der Disziplinarmagie stand, mit der sich viele wohler fühlten.

"Gut, achte nur darauf, dass ich nichts sehe, was rumhängt. Es macht mir keinen Spaß, den alten Mann anzusehen." Hadrian lächelte, als er seine Hand winkte, während Sirius schrie:

"Hey! Ich bin in der Blüte meines Lebens, ich wollte euch das wissen lassen!"

"Ach halt den Mund!" Schnappte ich gerade noch rechtzeitig nach ihm, als meine Tante in ihrem Nachthemd herunterkam.

"Susan, was ist das für ein Lärm?" Meine Augen verengten sich augenblicklich. Ich hatte das von Hadrians Mutter gelernt.

Während sich das Netz, in das Sirius verwickelt war, in eine Hose verwandelte, starrte ich sie an.

"Ich denke, wir sehen uns bald?" Fragte er etwas unsicher bevor er mich auf die Wange küsste.

"Sehr bald." Er nickte und verschwand mit Sirius im Schlepptau im Kamin. Inzwischen hat meine liebe Tante schwer geschluckt. "Setz dich." Sagte ich ihr.

"Susan, ich weiß was du ..." Ich knallte meine Hand auf dem Tisch und brachte sie zum Schweigen.

"Setz dich." Sie zog den Stuhl zurück und zog das Nachthemd enger um sich. Ich würde dieses Gespräch nicht mit ihr führen. Ich wollte nicht. Ich holte tief Luft und setzte mich ihr gegenüber.

"Ich bin deine Nichte. Und du hast dein Bestes getan, um mich zu einem wertvollen Mitglied unserer Gesellschaft zu machen. Du hast mich dazu erzogen, verantwortlich zu sein und meine Fehler zu akzeptieren. Offensichtlich ... hast du deine eigenen Lehren nicht befolgt . " Sie wollte sprechen, aber ich hob meine Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich bin viel jünger als du. Um ehrlich zu sein, kümmert mich die Hälfte der Scheiße, die mit dem Geschäften der Familie und dem Zaubergamot zu tun hat, nicht. Lass mich ausreden, ich werde nicht hier sein, wenn er dir das Herz bricht, ich werde nicht da sein, wenn er mit anderen Frauen schläft. Du wirst das alleine tun, ohne mich. Behalte das Haus. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass es sich auf jeden Fall wie zu Hause anfühlte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hadrian nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich ein Zimmer im Black Manor beziehe." Dann stand ich auf und sah sie enttäuscht an. Ähnlich dem, den sie mir gegeben hatte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ich mit einem Black zusammen bin.

"Susan ... ich ..."

„Du folgst deinem Herzen. Ich verstehe das. Und ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Damit ging ich zum Kamin. "Ich habe dich nie für jemanden gehalten, die zweimal den gleichen Fehler macht."

"Ist es nicht, Siri hat sich verändert." Sagte meine Tante leise.

"Um deinetwillen, hoffe ich, dass du hast recht." Ich rief mein Ziel und sein Passwort heraus, bevor ich eine traurige, gebrochene Frau zurückließ.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Black Manor**_

"Hallo Schatz." Ich lächelte die ältere Frau an. "Tee?" Ich hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie auf mich gewartet hatte, also setzte ich mich. Es war nett und süß, fruchtig.

"Vielen Dank."

"Überhaupt nicht. Ich werde versuchen, Sirius es noch einmal beizubringen. Obwohl ich in diesem Fall traurig bin zu sagen, dass das Sprichwort: Du kannst einem alten Hund keine neuen Tricks mehr beibringen, zutreffend ist" Ich kicherte, was sie zum Lächeln brachte. "Winky hat bereits alle deine Sachen mitgebracht und richtet dein Zimmer ein, während wir sprechen." Für einen Moment war ich schockiert, dann wurde mir klar, dass Hadrian dies wahrscheinlich entweder kommen sah oder einfach gehofft hatte, dass es passieren würde. Als mir das klar wurde, stand ich schnell auf, um die ältere Frau zu umarmen.

"Du wirst hier immer willkommen sein, meine Liebe. Und da sich deine Beziehung zu meinem Sohn so gut entwickelt, könnten wir es vielleicht bald mit Mum versuchen?" Ich grinste sie an. Sie war uns Mädchen gegenüber nie besonders streng gewesen. Dorea hatte uns oft erzählt, was wir in einem bestimmten sozialen Umfeld falsch gemacht hatten, woran wir arbeiten sollten. Für viele von uns ging es darum, sich zu beherrschen und das Temperament zu zügeln. James Potter hatte schon immer ein Talent, Menschen aufzuregen.

"Danke, Mum." Ich sah das größte Lächeln, das ich je auf ihrem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Plötzlich sah sie zwanzig Jahre jünger aus.

"Nein, danke, dass du einer alten Kriegswitwe wie mir etwas gegeben hast, auf das du dich freuen kannst." Ich wurde rot und wusste genau, wovon sie sprach. Ich würde ... wir würden ihr die Enkelkinder geben, die sie wollte. Nur noch nicht jetzt, das war in der Zukunft weiter weg ... nach Hogwarts. Nachdem wir uns mit Voldemort befasst hatten.

Ich ging ein Bad suchen, und dann ging ich, um mein Jungenspielzeug mit mir hineinzuziehen.

Dort ... im Wasser baden, mit etwas Musik im Hintergrund, gehalten von dem Jungen, den ich liebte. Ich fühlte mich wie zu Hause. Wenn ich nur den Rest der Familie dorthin bringen könnte.

Tatsächlich wartete Hannah in meinem neuen Zimmer auf uns, kurz nachdem wir die Wanne verlassen hatten. Ich beeilte mich, sie zu umarmen, sobald ich sie sah.

Ja ... ich bin die anhänglichste Sorte. Ich mag meine Familie nah und sicher. Verklagt mich dafür.

"Hallo." Sagte Hannah nur, als ich uns beide aufs Bett fallen ließ. "Ich ... ich, hab gehört, du hattest einen interessanten Start in den Sommer." Sie strich mit ihren flinken Fingern durch meine Haare und bewies weiter, dass mein Platz war, wo immer sie waren.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an das erste Mal, als wir uns kennengelernt haben.

Ich ohne Eltern, sie ohne Vater ... und zu der Zeit mit einer Mutter, die nicht in der Lage war, jemanden aufzuziehen. Während Amelia half, Marian in Ordnung zu bringen, blieben Hannah und ich auf eigene Faust. Also spielten wir, als würden zwei Kinder zusammen in einem Raum spielen ... und dann unterhielten wir uns. Über unsere Familien, darüber, wie es war, einen Teil davon für immer verloren zu haben.

Es begann dort ... als einer von uns von Trauer und Traurigkeit überwältigt wurde, hielt der andere sie fest und erlaubte ihnen, es herauszuschreien. Dann schliefen wir ein ... in den Armen der anderen, träumten von besseren und helleren Tagen. Als wir Kinder waren, schaute niemand auf die kleinen Zeichen der Zuneigung, die wir uns manchmal gaben, eine Umarmung hier, eine Liebkosung dort. Es war erst nach unserem zehnten Geburtstag, als meine Tante und ihre Mutter uns beiseite nahmen.

"Ihr müsst aufhören, gemeinsam zu duschen." Sagten sie. Das war uns natürlich egal. Kein Bisschen. "Es ist nicht richtig." Erklärten sie streng. Aber für uns war es Richtig. Zugegeben, ich war viel mehr auf Empfang als Hannah. Wir hatten es nicht gewagt, weiter als mit einer Handbewegung über den Körper des anderen zu streichen. Ich habe meine "Reinheit" gegenüber Einhörnern verloren, nachdem Hannah eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht hatte, ihre Finger von meinen Schultern bis zu meinem Bauch auf und ab zu fahren. Sie hatte es gemocht, als sich meine Brüste entwickelten, da sie etwas später als ich angefangen hatte zu wachsen. Für uns ... diese kleinen Kleinigkeiten, die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, um uns zu trösten, das war Familie. Das war zusammen zu sein. Sogar dann ... schienen Worte wie Freundin nicht in der Lage zu sein, die Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit, die ich ihr gegenüber immer empfunden hatte, richtig zu beschreiben, nur weil sie bei mir war.

Als Hadrian unser Leben betrat ... in jenem ersten Jahr in unserem sozialen Umfeld über Politik sprach und sich fühlte, als wären wir Erwachsene in diesem trostlosen Kerkerraum? Er gab uns die Kraft, unseren Vormündern standzuhalten. Und nach diesem Sommer wurde es immer besser.

"Susan?" Ich lächelte.

"Ich war nur in der Vergangenheit. Glaubst du, wir können die anderen auch hierher bringen?" Sie lachte, als Hadrian zu uns aufs Bett ging.

"Fleur wird in einer Woche zu uns kommen. Sie beendet ihre Pläne, für eine Weile hierher zu ziehen, und beabsichtigt, bei Flitwick für die Meisterschaft in Zauberkunst in die Lehre zu gehen." Erzählte er uns aufgeregt. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Fleur sich schnell in all unsere Herzen eingeschlichen hatte. Sie war ein Teil von uns.

"Oh das ist gut." Ich atmete erleichtert. Das bedeutete, dass sie auch im nächsten Jahr bei uns sein würde und hoffentlich alle, die uns folgten, bis wir Hogwarts verließen. Ich spürte, wie seine Hand Hannahs berührte und spürte sofort, wie meine Haare trocken wurden.

"Tracey hat mir erzählt, dass sie an einem Projekt arbeitet und es möglicherweise etwas länger dauert. Und was Daphne betrifft, möchte sie ein bisschen Zeit mit Astoria verbringen." Was folgte, war eine dreifache Umarmung mit mir in der Mitte, so dass ich mich vollkommen entspannen konnte. Hier war ich sicher und aufgehoben.

Ja ... ich war definitiv zu Hause.


	24. A Black Lesson

**_**A Black Lesson**_**__

_**Hadrian POV**_

Ich stellte sicher, dass mein Geburtstag eine verschwenderische Angelegenheit war. Zur Abwechslung haben wir es nicht außerhalb des Landes gefeiert, sondern beschlossen, es im Manor zu feiern. Daphne feierte natürlich mit mir, mit zwei von uns war buchstäblich die Hälfte der britischen Zauberer-High-Society anwesend. Dies schloss natürlich viele Ministerialbeamte sowie den Minister selbst ein.

Ich schüttelte die Hände von Leuten, die ich kaum ausstehen konnte und von denen ich einige tot sehen wollte, aber so ist die Art, der Erbe von Black zu sein.

Das bemerkenswerteste Geschenk von allen war ein privat überreichter Ring des Flamel-Paares. Es war ein Fokus für meine Runen und nahm einige der Verbrennungen, die ich normalerweise während des Wirkens auf meiner Haut hatte, und leitete sie stattdessen auf das Metall um. Was in Zukunft weniger Schmerzen bedeutete.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Dumbledore es noch nicht geschafft, dass die Flamels ihn vergaben, dass er ihren Stein "verloren" hatte. Er würde sie auch nie bekommen ...

Natürlich habe ich mit Rose getanzt, die immer mehr zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen ist. Im folgenden Jahr würde sie Hogwarts besuchen. Als ich sie mit Haley beobachtete und mich über einige der Gäste lustig machte, und dabei lächeln musste, bestand meine einzige Hoffnung für die Zukunft darin, dass ich zu gegebener Zeit ein Kind wie sie großziehen könnte.

_**.**_

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Tracey POV, der Anfang des Jahres**_

__

Also ... wie Sie alle wissen, bin ich im Allgemeinen eine friedliche und verzeihende Person. Kleine Schnitzer berühren mich nicht wirklich. Ich meine, die ganze Sache mit dem reinen Blut nimmt man sowieso viel zu ernst, und ja, das schließt Hadrian ein.

Als ich wusste, was Daphne und Susan für die Carrow-Zwillinge getan hatten, wollte ich auch helfen. Wie? Nun ... da war etwas im Wald, das ziemlich viel mehr getan hatte als nur ein kleiner Teil meiner Familie. Diese Acromantulas hatten sich sehr bemüht, eine der Liebsten meines Lebens zu töten. Das konnte ich jetzt nicht gut heißen, oder? Es dauerte nicht lange, Hannah für die ganze Sache zu rekrutieren. Ich war gut mit Flüchen, sie war gut mit Kräuterkunde. Also haben wir eh ... etwas ausgeheckt.

"Und Sie sind sicher, dass dies die Dinge töten wird?" Ich bat sie zuzusehen, wie sie in Gewächshaus zwei arbeitete.

"Nun, das wäre einfacher, wenn ich Neville um Hilfe bitten könnte, aber ja. Ich würde sagen, dass es so sein wird." Ich stöhnte und ließ meine Beine vom Tisch baumeln, auf dem ich saß.

"Könntest du dir da ein wenig sicherer sein?" Für einen Moment starrte sie mich an, das tut sie manchmal, wenn sie wegen einen von uns verärgert war.

"Du hast mich gebeten, etwas zu züchten, das diese Spinnen tötet, glaube ich. Aber da es nie getestet wurde ... kannst du kaum Zusicherungen erwarten!" Sie schnaufte und blies sich die Wangen aus. Es fand es ziemlich süß, ehrlich.

"Friede, Liebes. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass wir Mist bauen und sie das Schloss angreifen oder so." Hannah schenkte mir ein böses Lächeln.

"Dann solltest du deine Flüche besser nicht vermasseln, oder?" Ich drehte sie herum, bevor ich sie sanft gegen den Tisch drückte.

"Ich habe den ganzen Sommer an nichts anderem gearbeitet." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter, als sie meinen Rücken packte und meine Lippen küsste.

"Ich habe ein paar theoretische Fragen an Neville vorbeigeführt und mich mit Freunden in der Familie in Verbindung gesetzt. Wenn dies funktioniert, werden wir es veröffentlichen und Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt werden diese Methode anwenden, um diese Dinger zu töten. Was wir jetzt tun, ist egal. Es könnte am Ende vielen Menschen helfen"

"Nun, ich werde nicht lügen, ich könnte mich wirklich nicht weniger darum kümmern. Ich möchte nur zur Abwechslung nützlich sein. Es nervt mich auch ein bisschen, die Zuneigung nur in unserem Zimmer auszuleben." Hannah kicherte und umarmte mich noch ein bisschen mehr.

"Es ist besser so, ich möchte nicht von der gesamten Schule befragt werden, wie und warum wir alle mit ihm zusammen sind. Egal wie es funktioniert. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute wissen, dass wir alle im selben Bett schlafen. "

"Es würde mich wirklich nicht interessieren." Sagte ich ihr ehrlich. Wenn die ganze Welt in Flammen aufgehen würde, würde ich nur sie brauchen. So fühlte ich mich damals, und selbst als wir Kinder waren, war nichts wichtiger als sie, selbst nachdem unsere Familie gewachsen war. Sie stieß mich dann ein wenig weg und drehte sich um.

"Wir brauchen einen Körper, an dem wir das pflanzen und eine Weile wachsen lassen können."

"Einen Körper?" Sie zitterte und sah mich mit einigem Ekel an.

"Tracey ... manchmal? Da machst du mir Angst."

"Es tut mir leid." Ich atmete und sah nach unten. Dieser Umbridge-Charakter war mir sofort in den Sinn gekommen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, sie loszuwerden. Infolgedessen würde sie aus diversen Gründen, und da ich sie nicht mochte, in Kürze unsere unwillige Inkubatorin werden. Und Hannah würde sogar zustimmen. So funktioniert das, wenn sie unschuldige minderjährige Kinder foltern.

_**.**_

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Hogwarts, 12. Februar**_

Hannah hatte überhaupt keine großen Schwierigkeiten, Professor Sprout davon zu überzeugen, dass sie eines ihrer Gewächshäuser weiterhin benutzen darf. Das Projekt, das sie für ihre Hauslehrerin geplant hatte, konnte ihr eine frühe Meisterschaft in Kräuterkunde einbringen, und obwohl alle Flüche, die ich auslöste, mir zusätzliche Anerkennung einbrachten, waren sie weit verbreitet und nie so miteinander verwoben, wie ich es in einige Monate zuvor getan hatte.

Was alles auf den Kopf stellte, war, dass Umbridge die Dinge zu weit gebracht hatte. Bis zum Februar dieses fünften Jahres hatten die meisten Schüler in vier Häusern, Wunden auf dem Handrücken. Und in der Nacht, bevor wir uns mit ihr befassten, hatte sie versucht, Susan und Daphne dasselbe anzutun. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die beiden bekanntermaßen Hadrians Freundinnen waren, wollte der Lakai des Ministeriums, dass sie lernten, ihre Beine für würdigere Zauberer zu spreizen ... ihre Worte, nicht meine.

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Daphne sie nur ausgelacht hat, sie war Lady Slytherin und Susan war Erbin Bones. Und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall wäre. Sie stand immer noch unter dem offiziellen Schutz der Blacks. Aber der Versuch selbst, hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde einen schrecklichen Unfall haben, die Frau würde in unseren Feldtest geraten und von der _Black Night-Pflanze_ verschluckt werden, die Hannah seit dem Sommer gepflegt hatte. Wenn alles so funktioniert hätte, wie wir es geplant hatten, wären sie und diese verdammten Spinnen am Valentinstag alle tot. In der Zwischenzeit haben wir natürlich dafür gesorgt, dass sich das Ministerium gerade mit einem gefährlichen Befall einer Hybrid Pflanze befasste. Nur damit sie uns nicht im Weg standen.

Folglich? Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert.

Ich bot Hannah an, sich aus den Dingen herauszuhalten und sie nicht zu etwas zu drängen, was sie später bereuen könnte. Plausible Leugnung und so weiter. Ich habe sie sogar gewarnt, dass wir ihre Veröffentlichung auf den Plan setzen. Es könnte nicht gut gehen, dass jemand bei der ersten Verwendung gestorben ist, das Mädchen würde es jedoch nicht auf sich nehmen müssen. Ich hatte sie noch nie wütender gesehen. Nicht vorher oder seither. Es war keine Frage, dass wir alle für sie wichtig sind, dass sie uns liebt. Aber es ist keine Lüge, wenn ich sage, dass jeder, der Susan eine Hand auflegen will, lernen wird, was Zorn wirklich ist.

Das Lustige ist, dass die Frau nicht einmal Schutzzauber in ihrem Büro hatte. Wir gingen einfach rein und setzten uns.

Niemand hat es dort wirklich gemocht, viel zu viele Katzenbilder an den Wänden, zu viel rosa Farbe. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn, Umbridge war eine böse alte Fledermaus und das war ihr Sinn für Stil? Irgendwas stimmte mit dieser Frau nicht.

Die Tür klickte und schwang sich nur ein paar Minuten später langsam auf, sodass ich meinen Ebenholz-Zauberstab schwang und sie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegte, als sie eintrat

"Hallo, Professor." Ich sagte ihr, sie gleichmäßig und so sanft an die Wand zu lehnen, wie ich konnte. "Ich bin niemand, der lange Reden hält. Um das einfach zu halten ... für die Gesundheit aller Schüler in Hogwarts müssen Sie sterben." Tränen ... natürlich gab es Tränen. Ich seufzte. "Sehen Sie, Sie sind uns gefolgt ... nicht umgekehrt. Sie hätten über die Konsequenzen ihrer Handlungen nachdenken sollen, bevor Sie sie ausführen."

"Lass sie uns in den Wald bringen." Sagte Hannah nur und ließ sie mit einen grimmigen Ausdruck voraus Schweben. Sie hat das nicht genossen ... und ich auch nicht ... in Ordnung, es gefiel mir ein wenig. Aber die Hündin hatte bereits bewiesen, dass sie böse war, so einfach war das.

"Einverstanden." Ich sah, wie Hannah einen Desillusionierungszauber über den Körper warf. Bis dahin war sie wirklich sehr gut darin geworden. Jetzt gebe ich zu, dass ich es damals nicht besonders bereut habe, den Frauenmord geplant zu haben. In den kommenden Jahren würde ich mich ein bisschen anders fühlen, nicht über Umbridges letztes Schicksal, sondern über die Art und Weise, wie wir es taten und wo. Eine Schule sollte nicht der Ort für so etwas sein. Auf der anderen Seite würden wir früher oder später die abgrundtiefen Schutzzauber der Burg gegen alles aufrüsten müssen, was wir während unserer Schulkarriere dort getan hatten, also war es wirklich eine Lehrerfahrung.

Als wir etwas tiefer im verbotenen Wald ankamen, legten wir Umbridge auf den Boden.

"Winky?"

"Ja, Missy?" Ich mochte die kleine Kreatur, als ich aufwuchs, hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass Hauselfen etwas gruselig waren. Aber sie und Dobby waren in Ordnung. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Teil der Familie.

"Du musst uns die _Black-Night_ bringen, weißt du, an welcher Anlage Hannah gearbeitet hat?" Sie sah zu dem Mädchen neben mir, um eine Bestätigung zu erhalten.

"Und bitte verbreite die Neuigkeiten so, wie wir es besprochen haben." Sagte Hannah ihr, als sie sich leicht verbeugtee. Es würde für einen Zentauren nicht genügen, sich auf das einzulassen, was wir vorhatten. Ich seufzte und streckte mich.

"Also, wie wird das Ding funktionieren?" Ich fragte meine zweite Lieblingsblondine.

"Normalerweise würden wir versuchen, entweder eine Acromantula oder etwas anderes zu fangen, das groß genug ist, um ihr Interesse zu wecken. Der Körper wird dann ... aus Mangel an einem besseren Wort als Wirt und Inkubator der Pflanze handeln. Die Hoffnung ist, dass die Spinnen dann den Körper fressen, und seine Pollen die Flüche und Banne bricht, die wir ihm auferlegt haben, sobald die Pflanze eine große Anzahl von ihnen aufspürt und entscheidet, dass es ein Nest gefunden hat. Es ist eine art Biologische Waffe, wenn man es so sieht. Sobald eine Acromantula in der Umgebung nicht mehr verfolgt wird, sollte sie entweder Sterben oder sich im Boden vergraben und darauf warten, dass eine andere Kolonie dumm genug ist, sich dort Niederzulassen. "

"Du sagst, es wird neutral auf Menschen reagieren?" Fragte ich dann.

"Nun, diese Sorte ist in meine Magie eingebunden, also sollte sie nur meinen Befehlen folgen. Das ist die Sicherheit, die ich eingebaut habe, damit sie erkennt, dass es sich um einen Meister handelt."

"Also musst du der Pflanze befehlen, sich in Umbridge einzunisten?" Die fragliche Frau jammerte laut.

"Ja. Wenn alles andere fehlschlägt, kannst du Feuerzauber einsetzen, um es unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es ist leicht entflammbar." Ich nickte und sah zu, wie Winky zurückkam. Ich hob sofort meinen Zauberstab dagegen, als die normalerweise kleine Pflanze plötzlich einen Fuß aus dem Topf wuchs und ihre Blätter bedrohlich raschelten.

"Es verfolgt bereits einige von ihnen weiter im Wald. Wir sollten uns beeilen." Erzählte Hannah mir, als ich auf unseren baldige Ex-Professorin zuging.

"Ich bin kein Monster, also werde ich Sie davor töten und versuchen, die Pflanze in Ihren Körper zu deponieren. Ich verspreche, dass es schnell vorbei sein wird. Letzte Worte? Finite."

"Sie sind Mörder! Ich bin die Unterstaatssekretärin des Zaubereiministers! Sie können nicht hoffen, damit durchzukommen!" Ich seufzte schwer, als sie gegen die Ganzkörperklammer kämpfte.

"Wir führen Krieg, Madame Umbridge. Und Sie haben sich für eine Seite entschieden, für die es völlig in Ordnung zu sein scheint, minderjährige Schüler zu foltern. Von meinem Standpunkt aus sind Sie eine gefährliche feindliche Kämpferin, die wir festgenommen haben und die sich in unser Lager eingeschlichen hat. Hadrian hat mir das einmal gesagt: Barmherzigkeit ist für diejenigen, die den Krieg bereits gewonnen haben. Und ich denke, er hat Recht. Also, an welchen Gott oder an welche Götter Sie auch glauben. Ich hoffe, sie zeigen Ihnen die Liebe, die Ihnen so deutlich fehlt. "

"Wartet! Ich kann dich bezahlen, ich kann ...!"

"Avada Kedavra." Der Zauber selbst ... das Unverzeihliche im Allgemeinen ist mir immer lächerlich leicht gefallen. Ich bin nicht so gut mit dem Imperius, ich habe Probleme, mich lange genug zu konzentrieren, um meinen Willen durchzusetzen, aber mit Crucio oder den Todesfluch? Sie sind nicht so schwer. Ich wusste von Daphne, dass sie sich ... schuldig fühlte, nachdem sie den Carrows befohlen hatte, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Und ich? Ich war nur froh, dass diese besondere Bedrohung verschwunden war. Und das erschreckte mich mehr als Voldemort jemals zuvor.

"Trecey?" Ich sah Hannah an und steckte schnell meinen Zauberstab weg. "Sie hat das verdient." Versicherte sie mir. Ich nickte ihr zu, ich wusste, dass vorsätzlicher Mord immer noch etwas anderes war, als jemanden zu verhexen, der eine andere Person angriff, um diese Person aufzuhalten. Ich sah, wie Hannah den Topf abstellte und ihren Zauberstab schwang. Die Ranken hielten die Leiche schnell fest. Wir drehten uns dann um und wollten nicht zusehen, wie es in sie eindrang. Wir haben uns sogar taub gehext, damit wir es nicht hören mussten. Wir riefen Winky dann noch einmal an und baten sie, den "Köder" irgendwo in der Nähe der Kolonie abzulegen, wobei wir natürlich darauf achteten, dass sie nicht von den verdammten Dingen gefangen genommen und gefressen wurde.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**14\. Februar**_

Hannah und ich waren uns nach der ganzen Sache sicher näher gekommen. Unsere erste Nacht, die wir ausschließlich mit der anderen verbracht haben, fand einen Tag vor dem eintreffen der Nachrichten statt.

An diesem Morgen eilte Hagrid in die große Halle, offensichtlich weinend. Sein Bart war ganz nass und seine Augen geschwollen und rot.

"Sie sind alle tot." Schrie er wütend. Ich sah, wie Hannah sich leicht zur Seite drehte und nahm an, dass sie Dobby anwies, nach Griphook zu suchen, um ein paar Leute zum Aufräumen zu schicken. Die Kobolde würden in der Lage sein, einen Teil der Seide von den Körpern zu ernten.

"Hagrid, bitte ... beruhige dich." Sagte Dumbledore und trat vom Lehrertisch zurück, um mit seinem Lakai zu sprechen ... ich meine, Freund. Ich war nah genug, um ihn über etwas reden zu hören, das jemanden namens Aragog und seine Familie getötet hatte, und für eine schreckliche Sekunde fürchtete ich wirklich, dass wir irgendwie einige Unschuldige getötet hatten. Dies wurde jedoch behoben, als sich herausstellte, dass der Halbriese einfach die "Boss-Spinne" genannt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie dieser Mann jemals in Hogwarts unterrichten konnte. Seine Lehrfähigkeit ist miserabel. Du stellst in deiner ersten Stunde nicht einigen Drittklässlern eine Kreatur der Gefahrenstufe 3 vor und hoffst auf das beste.. Du fängst klein an, bringst den Schülern den Respekt bei, den sie vor den magischen Kreaturen der Welt haben müssen, und machst sie dann und nur dann mit Dingen bekannt, die sie Pflegen können. Hippogreife gehören bestimmt nicht dazu. Und noch schlimmer, man kreuzt keine Feuerkrabben mit anderen Kreaturen und setzt sie Viertklässlern vor. Warum? Aufgrund ihrer Abstammung werden sie automatisch als Gefährliche Kreaturen der Stufe-5 klassifiziert und eignen sich daher nur für die U.T-Z. Klassen. Ich weiß, dass diese Meinung in meiner Familie nicht weit verbreitet ist, aber manchmal hatte ich ehrlich gesagt das Gefühl, dass Hagrid für die Schülerschaft eine größere Gefahr darstellte als Voldemort.

Dumbledore versuchte später, mit Hannah und mir darüber zu sprechen, was er als Mord an einer ganzen Kolonie empfand. Nachdem wir grünes Licht vom Ministerium erhalten hatten, war es uns wirklich egal und wir weigerten uns, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Das Ministerium erhielt auch eine Zählung der Kobolde und war gezwungen, uns beide einen Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse zu verleihen. Fudge hielt es für einen ziemlich großen Coup, denn das würde die Blacks mit Sicherheit auf seine Seite bringen. Natürlich ... irrte er sich. Hadrian war fest entschlossen, den nutzlosen Mist unter einem Berg seiner eigenen Scheiße zu vergraben.

Hannah´s Arbeit wurde veröffentlicht, sie erhielt auch eine ehrenvolle Erwähnung, und ich wurde neben ihr erwähnt. Sie war wirklich sehr stolz auf sich. Andererseits schaute Hagrid uns nie wieder an und sprach auch nicht direkt für den Rest unserer Schulzeit mit uns, was nicht allzu lange war, da keiner von uns seinen U.T.Z. In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ablegte. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, welche Kreaturen Hagrid den Siebtklässlern vorsetzt? Das Jahr, in dem er dir im Grunde vorsetzen kann, was er will? Also ... ja. Ich Passe, danke.

Der Rest des Valentinstags verbrachte ich damit, Pralinen zu essen .. und zu entspannen, während ich in Hadrians Zimmer und im Whirlpool herumlungerte. Die Kleidung war optional.

Ungefähr eine Woche später hatten wir die Gelegenheit, etwas von der Seide der getöteten Bestien zu verwenden. Also haben wir uns ..., mit Klamotten eingedeckt. Einschließlich, aber nicht beschränkt auf Kleider, Hemden, Unterwäsche und Dinge, die unseren Freund glücklich machen. Im Allgemeinen waren es gute Wochen. Das endete, als Dumbledore ankündigte, dass Dolores Umbridge durch keinen anderen als James Potter ersetzt werden würde. Hadrian war nicht glücklich.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Hadrian POV**

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich auf die eine oder andere Weise darum gekümmert habe. Was sollte er tun? Grade mich schlecht machen? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre ich durchaus in der Lage gewesen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste selbst zu unterrichten. Meine Meisterschaft in diesem Thema würde rechtzeitig kommen. Im Moment würde ich dieses Jahr zwei meiner Meisterschaftsprüfungen ablegen. Es waren Alte Runen und Arithmantik. Alchemie und Zaubersprüche waren immer noch etwas schwer und würden eine Weile länger dauern.

Zu der Zeit hatte ich vor, Severus zu bitten, mich als Lehrling für Zaubertränke anzunehmen. Aber wie Sie alle wissen, tendieren die Dinge dazu, nicht so zu verlaufen, wie Sie es möchten.

Vor diesem Hintergrund war der Jahresbeginn sicherlich kein Spaß, aber mit Umbridge war es die größte Aufregung, die wir hatten, als wir um die 'Blutfeder'-Leute gingen.

Mit ihr aus dem Weg nutzte ich meine Zeit für einen kurzen Ausflug nach Askaban. Mit dem Ring der Familie Black an meinem Finger war es einfach, Zugang zu Bellatrix zu bekommen. Wir betäubten sie und gossen ihr Veritaserum in den Hals. Nun ... ich sage gegossen, aber es waren wirklich nur ein paar Tropfen. Mehr hätte sie getötet. Sie wären überrascht, was Sie Ihren Familienmitgliedern als Oberhaupt nach den alten Gesetzen alles antun dürfen.

Auf jeden Fall erfuhr ich durch sie von der Tasse Helga Hufflepuff in ihrem Verlies, dem Familienring der Familie Gaunt und Salazar Slytherins eigenem Medaillon. Ich entdeckte auch, dass die einzige andere Person, die etwas über die Horkruxe wusste, nichts anderes als Regulus Black war. Was bedeutete, dass ich mich bald mit Kreacher unterhalten würde.

Rückblickend ... muss man verstehen, würde ich es wohl anders machen. Ich würde in die Politik gehen und die Leute dazu bringen, Todesurteile zu verhängen. Vielleicht hätte ich es sogar geschafft, sie mit Hilfe von Lutain zu töten, hätte sie einfach im Schlaf vergiftet. Ach ... ich hatte noch Vertrauen in den Überlebensinstinkt der Gemeinde. Niemand erwartete, dass der Dunkle Lord vorbeikommen und seine Anhänger persönlich herausholen würde.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Gringotts**_

Ich stand in einem speziell vorbereiteten Raum mit Griphook und einem halben Dutzend Kobolden an unserer Seite. Viele von ihnen mit Waffen und Ketten bewaffnet, falls etwas schief gehen sollte und einer von ihnen besessen war. Horkurxe waren für die Fluchbreches nichts neues, manchmal fanden sie sie in alten Gräbern. Und genau wie es mir mein Freund und Verliesmanager zuvor gesagt hatte. Einen von einem Gegenstand zu entfernen war weitaus weniger problematisch als dies von einem Lebewesen zu tun. Das Problem war, dass nur wenige so dumm waren, ein Stück ihrer Seele in ein Lebewesen zu pflanzen

"Ich garantiere, dass wenn Bellatrix Lestrange wieder in Gringotts eindringt, sie es nicht überleben wird." Fluchte Griphook mit verschränkten Armen und starrte auf das ekelhafte Stück Magie in der Tasse.

"Ich weiß, mein Freund." Sagte ich ihm, mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Das sind unbezahlbare Gegenstände, die von einem Idioten besudelt wurden." Er kicherte leicht darüber. "Wenn noch welche am Leben sind, gib sie der Hufflepuff-Linie zurück, behaltet es, zerstört es ... es ist mir egal, aber ich brauche das Medaillon zurück." Griphook nickte und wusste, dass dies für mich wichtig war. Kreacher hatte das verdammte Ding in einer Bleikiste eingeschlossen und damit unter seinem Kissen geschlafen. Weder meine Mutter noch ich hatten ihn dafür anschreien können. Da Regulus sich mehr als ein Black herausgestellt hatte, als wir jemals gedacht hatten. Ich seufzte.

"Alle Gegenstände werden gereinigt, ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass dieser Ring auch beseitigt wird. Obwohl ich befürchte, dass wir warten müssen, bis Sie uns begleiten können. Unsere ersten Erhebungen des Gebiets zeigten auf schwere Schutzzauber auf dem Haus. Ich verstand, dass ich es sogar erwartet hatte, aber nach dem äh ... "Zwischenfall mit Umbridge" hatte Dumbledore mich genauer beobachtet, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, also hatten wir im Grunde genommen bereits zwei der Anker der Dunklen Lords gereinigt, bei den dritten, konnte ich bis zum Sommer warten, wenn der Alte Mann nicht mehr so hinter mir her wäre.

Der Kobold-Gesang erreichte seinen Höhepunkt und mit der magischen Ansammlung versuchte der Horcrux, seine Schutzzauber zu aktivieren. Die Magie war stark und peitschte nur für einen Moment, ergriff einen der Sänger und schleuderte ihn durch den Raum, in dem er gegen die Wand fiel. Nur einen Moment später erschütterte eine kleine Energiestoßwelle und ein erschrockener Schrei von Tom Riddles Schatten den Raum und dann ... herrschte nur noch Stille.

"Meister Ugnuk, ist es fertig?" Fragte Griphook vorsichtig.

"Ist es." Sagte der Kobold, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, bevor er die Halskette aufhob und sie Griphook reichte. Dann gab er es mir.

"Wie versprochen."

_"Zeig mir mein Herz."_ Zischte ich das Schmuckstück an. Es sprang auf und löste seinen Schutzzauber auf, und enthüllte die zwei Porträts im inneren. Es gab zwei Frauen, die lächelten, eine von jeder Seite. Sie sahen sogar etwas ähnlich aus, was sofort klar machte, dass Salazar mit Sicherheit eine Art von Frau gehabt hatte, die er zu Lebzeiten bevorzugt hatte.

Sie könnten beide Vorfahren der Familie Black gewesen sein, dasselbe dunkle Haar, dieselben starken scharfen Gesichtszüge. Und die Art, wie sie dort saßen, erinnerte mich an Frauen wie meine Mutter oder Augusta Longbottom. Der einzige Hauptunterschied war in ihren Augen. Während die linke Frau streng und ernst wirkte und eine kurze, spitze Nase hatte, waren die Augen der rechten Frau freundlich und luden jeden ein, sie etwas zu fragen. Es war das sanfte Aussehen von jemandem, der gut studiert und es gewohnt ist, mit Kindern umzugehen. Ich grinste beide Porträts an, als sie mir zu winkten. Die Linke war natürlich Aliza. Aus einer Familie, die später als die Familie McKinnon bekannt wurde. Die rechte war niemand anderes als Rowena Ravenclaw. Beide zusammen waren die Liebe des Lebens in Salazars Leben.

_"Schließen", _zischte ich und wandte mich wieder Griphook zu. "Danke, ich bin sicher, Salazar wird begeistert sein, sie wiederzusehen, wenn auch nur in Form eines Porträts." Mein Kobold-Freund hat mir nur die Hand geschüttelt.

"Wir werden weiter nach den anderen suchen." Schwor er. "Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich kehrte zum Schloss zurück und nahm das Porträt des Gründers im Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Trug ihn unter großer Verwirrung in mein Zimmer, nicht nur von den anderen Schülern, sondern auch von ihm. Er verstand es, als ich das Medaillon und die darin enthaltenen Geheimnisse präsentierte. Keines der Häuser musste Salazar Slytherin wie ein Kind weinen sehen, als er die beiden Frauen sah, die ihm in seinem Leben so viel bedeutet hatten.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Am Ende des Jahres war ich gut vorbereitet, dass Voldemort meinen Bruder in den Dienst lockte, auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht zugeben wollte ... Wurmschwanz verschont zu haben und ihn am Leben zu lassen, hatte sich als ... nützlich erwiesen. Die Idee war, Voldemort zum Bluten zu bringen und ihn dann der gesamten britischen Zaubergemeinschaft zu zeigen. Indem ich ihm das Image, unzerstörbar zu sein, nahm, hoffte ich, andere Hexen und Zauberer zu finden, die mir bei meiner Aufgabe halfen. Ich glaubte wirklich, dass die Zerstörung der Legende sie umbringen würde.

Zu diesem Zweck stieg ich die Treppe hinauf von den Kerkern in die die Eingangshalle und durchschritt das Eingangstor in voller Kampfmontur. Daniel und seine Freunde waren vor ungefähr 10 Minuten mit ein paar Besen und Thestralen nach London geflogen. Ich erwartete einen klaren Himmel und eine kurze Erscheinung.

Als der Idiot mich auf seiner Rumtreiber-Karte in seinem Büro sah und mich auf dem Weg nach oben sah. Müssen alle Ängste und Hoffnungen bestätigt worden sein. Aus diesem Grund befand sich James Potter am Ausgang des oben genannten Geländes.

"Ich habe dich jetzt." Sagte er triumphierend, als hätte er entdeckt, dass der Dunkle Lord sich aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatte.

"Worüber plappern Sie ..., Professor?" Fragte ich.

"Du wirst gegen Daniel kämpfen! Ich weiß es!" Ich seufzte wirklich zu der Zeit, er war völlig von seiner Intelligenz befreit. Ich würde später von Lily erfahren, dass er sich irgendwie selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich Voldemorts rechter Mann war. Ich schüttelte zu der Zeit nur meinen Kopf und hatte nichts davon übrig, um seine Dummheit zu vermeiden.

Das war, bis James den zweitgrößten Fehler seines Lebens machte.

Als ich an ihm vorbeiging, zog er plötzlich einen Schutzzauber hoch, um mir den Ausweg zu verweigern. Dieser Schutzzauber bestand aus reiner Runenmagie. Es wäre lustig gewesen, wenn es nicht so äußerst beleidigend gewesen wäre.

Ich konnte das Knurren nicht unterdrücken, als ich herumwirbelte und nach seiner Kehle griff. Er schaffte es aus dem Weg zu rollen und feuerte dabei ein paar Stupor Zauber ab. Durch sein Aurorentraining, war ihm das möglich. James beobachtete mich dann, als ich jeden Zauber mit meiner linken Hand wegschlug.

"Ich bin dieses Mal nicht betrunken!"

"Nein ... nur dumm." Ich ballte meine rechte Hand. "Dobby, wie weit sind sie entfernt?" Er erschien neben mir und schenkte meinem Erzeuger den verabscheuungswürdigsten Blick, den jemals jemand von einem Elfen gesehen hatte.

"Sie sind gerade dabei zu landen." Ich nickte ihm zu und klopfte sanft mit der rechten Hand gegen James 'schwachen Versuch, einen Runenschutzzauber zu errichten, der Zauber zersplitterte sofort.

"Gut." James zitterte bei dem eisigen Ton in meiner Stimme. "Hast du eine Idee, was ich dir antun könnte, Idiot?" Runen kamen von meinen Händen, die ihn umkreisten, während er versuchte, die Verwandlung zu bekämpfen, und versuchte, eine Art Kuppel zu beschwören, was beeindruckend war. "Wie kannst du es wagen, diese Scheiße zu probieren ..." Mit einem Fingerschnipsen umgaben ihn die Felswände, die er zu Staub zerfallen war. "Du dreckiger ... widerlicher ..." Er beschoss mich mit wortlosen Zaubersprüchen, als ich ihnen aus dem Weg ging und ein Schutznetz hinter mir jedes einzelne von ihnen einfing und zurückbrachte. In dem Moment, als ich auf ihn zukam, verstand James, dass dies nicht ganz der Kampf war, den er gesucht hatte. "DU WAGST ES, RUNEN GEGEN MICH EINZUSETZEN?!" Donnerte ich und drückte meine Hand direkt auf seine Stirn und verbrannte eine blitzblitzförmige Opferrune genau dort, wo Daniels war. "Du machst mich krank, die Tatsache, dass du mich tatsächlich gezeugt hast ..." Ich trat ihm in die Eier. "Ist für immer ein Zeichen der Schande in meinem Leben. Du bist einer der schlimmsten Blutsverräter in der Geschichte, schon bevor du dein eigen Fleisch und Blut angegriffen hast." Er versuchte dann eine Animagus-Verwandlung, der ich auch schnell widersprach. "Jetzt aber ..." Meine Augen blitzten, als er zurücktrat. "Ist es Jagdsaison für Blutsverräter. Ich atme die Lehren von Charlus Potter. Du bist nichts." Mit etwas Kraft warf ich ihn dann weiter zurück. Der alte Mann landete ziemlich unbehaglich auf seinem Hintern und stöhnte und hob eine Hand, um nach dem Blut zu greifen, das aus der eingravierten Rune sickerte. "Seit Jahren ... habe ich versucht, über ... dem zu stehen." Ich bewegte meine Rechte zwischen uns. "Das. Ich dachte, ich müsste besser sein als du. Dass ich dir durch Taten zeigen könnte, dass ich mein Blut ehre, woran du so spektakulär gescheitert bist." Er hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab, aber wo meine Hände ruhig waren ... zitterten seine heftig. "Durch all das schlechte, all den Mist, den du auf mich geworfen hast, wollte ich meines Erbes würdig sein. Du hast dies zu einer unmöglichen Aufgabe gemacht." Eine andere Rune pulsierte aus meiner Hand, das war viel einfacher als in den letzten Jahren. Nicht nur, weil ich jetzt älter war, sondern auch durch den Ring, den Nicholas mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. James wurde noch einmal angehoben. "Während meine Mutter und ich einfach wollen, dass du still bist und uns aus dem Weg gehst, hast du es dir zur Aufgabe gemacht, jedes Mal, wenn du die Gelegenheit wahrnimmst, uns zu beleidigen und fertig zu machen, wenn du deinen Mund öffnest." Ich trat auf ihn zu und wollte, dass die Zukunft unserer Beziehung klar ist, damit ich sicherstellen konnte, dass er mir in die Augen sehen kann. "Das endet jetzt. Wenn du mich das nächste Mal angreifst, wenn du meiner Mutter gegenüber den Mund aufmachst, wenn du das nächste Mal in irgendeiner Weise handelst ... und nicht der zahme kleine Schoßhund bist, zu dem ich dich hiermit erkläre. Werde ich ein „Ehrenduell" zwischen uns ausrufen. In diesem Duell wirst du nicht dem Black in mir gegenüberstehen, sondern deinem erstgeborenen Sohn gegenüberstehen. Wenn das passiert, werde ich dich zerstören. Als dein Erbe werde ich Rose für mich beanspruchen. Sie als meine Tochter großziehen, um sicherzugehen, dass du ihren Verstand nicht mit deinen Unsinn vergiften kannst. Danach, versichere ich dir, werde ich dir nicht die Gnade deines Todes gewä Frau? Ich werde Lily aus der Potter-Familie werfen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Brillanz wieder findet, die sie einst zur Schulsprecherin in Hogwarts machte und dass, wenn sich Daniel nicht drastisch, werde ich ebenfalls mit Daniel machen. " In diesem Moment sah James zum ersten Mal meine Dunkelheit, ich bin kein freundlicher Mann, und ich behaupte auch nicht, dass Mord für mich allzu leicht zu kommen scheint. Angst stieg in ihm auf und schließlich ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen, wohl wissend, dass dies der letzte Strohhalm sein würde und im Grunde das Ende eines Potter Einflusses in der Regierung bedeuten würde.

"Meister Hadrian, Sir?" Meine Augen wanderten zu Dobby, der verstand, was er zu sagen versuchte.

„Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe, James. Um weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu vermeiden, bleibst du in Zukunft immer höflich. Deine erste Nichtbeachtung erinnert dich daran, dass dieser Abend seinen Weg in das Ministerium gefunden hat. Du wirst der Lächerliche sein. Und dann ... wenn du deine Sorgen in genug Feuerwhiskey ertränkt hast, werden wir das Duell führen ... "

"Der Spion hat ein Wort geschickt, Meister." Wiederholte Dobby dringender. Dies bedeutete, dass Tom sich darauf vorbereitete, sich seinen Todessern im Ministerium anzuschließen.

"Daniel versucht dich zu beeindrucken, indem er die Prophezeiung holen will. Ich schlage vor, deinen Vogelclub zu sammeln und ihm und seinen Freunden zu helfen. Todesser warten darauf, sie zu überfallen." Er fiel zu Boden, befreit von meinem magischen Griff.

"W-was wirst du tun?" Krächzte er. Ich ging einige Schritte weiter.

"Was auch immer notwendig ist." Damit bedeckten Runen meinen Körper, glichen den magischen Schein über meinen Körper und so sprang ich in die Luft. Das Letzte, was James Potter von mir sah und hörte, war das leichte Knacken der Erscheinung, sobald ich Augenblicke später die Hogwarts-Schuzzauber verließ.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

.

_**Über London**_

Tom Riddle hatte einen für ihn schönen Ausflug. Der Auftritt im Ministerium würde Macht zeigen und dem Ungeziefer genau zeigen, wer der bessere Zauberer war.

Das war zumindest die Idee, bis ein knochensplitterndes Zauber seine linke Schulter beinahe abgetrennt hätte und ihn in die Stadt hinunter geworfen hätte.

Er rappelte sich kurz vor dem Aufprall auf, als mein Sprengzauber mit seiner Brust in Verbindung stand und ihn mit dem Kopf voran auf den Bürgersteig einer Seitengasse trieb. Jeder normale Mann wäre schon tot gewesen. Aber als Voldemort aufstand, bog sich sein Arm wieder in Form. Der Mann atmete schwer, als seine Magie versuchte, ihn zu heilen.

"Du hättest tot bleiben sollen, Tom."

"Wer traut sich!" Als er sich umdrehte, um herauszufinden, wem die Stimme gehörte, sah er sich Charlus Potter gegenüber. Es war Vielsafttrank, urteile nicht ... Fliegen und gleichzeitig Zaubern ist schon schwer genug, eine Metamorphmagus Verwandlung gleichzeitig aufrechtzuerhalten, ist nichts, worauf ich wirklich Lust habe. Er war von Natur aus blass ... aber ich schwöre, die restliche Farbe in seinem Gesicht ist ihm in diesem Moment entgangen.

"Du! Ich habe dich getötet!"

"Es stellt sich heraus, dass wir beide nicht so leicht getötet werden können, oder? Möchtest du es erneut versuchen?" Fragte ich, wie ein Runenkreis hinter mir zum Leben erwachte, es war ein ähnliches Sicherheitsnetz wie das, das ich nur Minuten zuvor bei James verwendet hatte, nur dieses war bedeutend mächtiger.

Verstehe das.

Die Fertigkeit des Dunklen Lords war noch nie in Frage gestellt worden. Die Geschwindigkeit und Genauigkeit seiner Zaubersprüche würde jeden Duellanten von Weltrang vor Neid erblassen lassen. Nicht nur das, Tom wurde als außergewöhnlich mächtiger Zauberer geboren, was er verlor, als er seine Horkruxe erschuf, die er mit Ritualen der abscheulichsten Art wiedergutmachte. Und wenn das nicht genug wäre, ist das Dunkle Mal mehr als nur ein magisches Tattoo. Es ist ein Kanal, der direkt zu seinen Anhängern führte. Als der Mann herumwirbelte und seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft schoss, Folterflüche und Todesflüche abschoss, griff er auf die Magie derer zurück, die seiner Sache treu waren, die er als zu ihm gehörig gebrandmarkt hatte. Sie waren sein Eigentum, damit zu tun, was er wollte. Obwohl er das tat, indem er sich auf die Magie anderer stützte ... nun ja, alles hat seine Schattenseiten und sein Körper war nur ein magisches Konstrukt. Je mehr Magie ich daraus zog, desto schwächer würde er werden, desto mehr Rituale würde er brauchen, um alles zurück zu erlangen. Und erlaube mir, etwas sehr klares zu sagen ... Ich erlaubte ihm, wiederaufzuerstehen, um ihn zu töten, zu keinem Zeitpunkt würde ich ihm erlauben, unkontrolliert herumzulaufen. Ich grinste, als ich anfing, Zauber für Zauber auszuweichen und zurück zu werfen

Ich beugte mich zur einen Seite und dann zur anderen. Je mehr ich ausweichen musste, desto weniger Zaubersprüche durften auf mich wirken. Einer seiner eigenen Explosionsflüche wurde von dem Runennetz hinter mir zurückgeschleudert, und der Zauber zerriss leicht einen nahegelegenen Mülleimer. Ich zeigte mit meinem Zauberstab auf die nächste Straßenlaterne, die herunterkam und sich wie jede Schlange bewegte und sich um den feindlichen Zauberer schlängelte. Tom apparierte aus seinem Griff zurück in den Himmel, mit mir in heißer Verfolgung.

"Wo ist diese Listigkeit, die du normalerweise so gern hast, Tom?" Der Dunkle Lord ließ ein wildes Brüllen los und spuckte mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit Flüche aus seinem Zauberstab, die mich wieder zum Grinsen brachten. Ja ... Tanz Puppe. Tanze.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_Ministerium, Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, Abteilung: Halle der Prophezeiungen._

Mister Stuart Reddington war einer der jüngsten Angestellten dieser Abteilung im Ministerium. Der junge rothaarige Mann war dank seines Vaters, der es vor ihm besetzt hatte, in diese Position aufgestiegen. In der Tat, wenn jemand jemals die Aufzeichnungen über die Geschichte des Ministeriums betrachtete, bemerkte er vielleicht, dass ein Reddington seit der Idee von Nicholas Flamel immer eine Position in der Halle der Prophezeiung innehatte. Der meinte, dass es eine gute Idee sein könnte, große Ausbrüche von Magie aufzuspüren, so dass der Vermissmich-Trupp sofort losgeschickt werden und sich um jedes vermeintliche Problem kümmern konnte.

"Sir, wir stellen eine große Ansammlung von Runenmagie fest." Stuart, ein kleiner, aber gut gebauter Mann, trat sofort an seinen Kollegen heran.

"Querverweis auf die magische Signatur." Sagte er und sah zu, wie ein magisches Band um sie herum und durch den Raum flog, vorbei an etwa hundert violett leuchtenden Kugeln.

"Wir haben einen Treffer, Sir! Hogwarts Gründe vor zwei Jahren." Stuart jedoch hatte seine Augen auf eine einzelne Kugel gerichtet und sie war so verzaubert, dass niemand außer ihm etwas sehen konnte. In der Tat hatte diese Kugel in den letzten 150 Jahren nur ein einziges Mal geglüht. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein Urgroßvater gegangen, um Griselda Marchbanks zu besuchen und zu treffen.

"Überprüfen." Befahl er schnell, die Magie zog wieder durch den Raum, als die Augen des Mannes mit einem sanften Schimmer aufleuchteten. Es war einer von ihnen ... es gab keinen Zweifel, aber es gab keinen mehr, der offen seine Runengabe zeigte, seit ... Seine Augen weiteten sich. Der Mann schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und sandte seine zwei Raben Patronus an die Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung und an jemand anderen. Amelia Bones würde in Kürze ihre Büros verlassen, gefolgt von allen Auroren im Gebäude. Der Zweite Patronus ging an Croaker und seiner Abteilung. Stuarts Botschaft war einfach: "Der Dunkle Lord greift das Ministerium an."

Dies war die Zeit, in der alle Alarme verstummten.

"Gentleman, wir haben ein magisches Ereignis der Stufe fünf über London. Alle Vermissmich müssen sofort zum aktiven Dienst antreten." Befahl Stuart, als die Kugeln im Raum zu rasseln begannen. Alle seine Männer und Frauen verließen den Raum so geordnet wie möglich. Mit einem Moment starrte er zurück auf seine Kugel, die sich wieder verdunkelt hatte, und lächelte traurig.

"Und lange möge der Rabe fliegen."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Hogwarts**

Dieses Ritual, das ich für meine Mutter durchgeführt hatte, brachte immer höhere Erträge, als meine Magie zunahm, und auch mehr Vorteile. Ich war auch froh darüber, sonst hätte ich vielleicht keine Arme mehr gehabt.

Poppy beendete gerade ihren Heilzauber, als Magie aufstieg und die unvermeidliche Ankunft einer Reihe von Portschlüsseln ankündigte. Seufzend trat sie für die Verletzten zur Seite.

Es war nur einen Moment später, als eine Reihe von Gryffindor-, Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuff-Schülern auf den Boden fiel, die meisten von ihnen bluteten aus einer Art Fluchwunde.

Gerade als ich die Robe hochzog, um meine Schulter wieder hochzuziehen, trat Lily Potter in den Raum und sah ein bisschen verblüfft und außer Atem aus. Offensichtlich hatte sie im Ministerium mit dem Rest des Ordens gekämpft.

"Hadrian?" Fragte sie überrascht mich zu sehen.

"Nur ein weiterer Unfall." Ich ging vom Bett zur Tür, ich brauchte etwas Ruhe. Ach ... das war noch eine Weile nicht auf der Speisekarte.

Ich weiß, dass es an diesem Abend war, als sie es bemerkte. Ich weiß, dass sie mich ansah, als ich mich den Korridor entlang zurückzog. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es der Rest von dunkler Magie an mir war oder ob sie es einfach wie Flitwick zusammen gefügt hatte. Wie dem auch sei, Lily Potter beobachtete, wie Fleur mich umarmte, bevor sie mit Flitwick in den Krankenflügel eilte, um den Verletzten zu helfen und sie so gut sie konnte zu heilen.

Rose erzählte mir später, dass Lily an diesem Abend nach Hause zurückgekehrt war und den Dachboden des Manor nach unserem Kinderbetten abgesucht hatte. Mit dem Tagespropheten, der ein sehr beeindruckendes Bild von Charlus Potter veröffentlichte, der auf einen sich zurückziehenden Dunklen Lord herabstarrte, einen Runenkreis, der sich wild hinter meinem Rücken dreht, und dem stark eingravierten, blitzblitzförmigen Brandfleck im Holz auf der unteren Seite der Krippe, hatte sie alle Antworten, die sie wollte. Ich überprüfte Rosys Bett und fand die gleichen Runenschutzzauber, von der Lily dachte, sie wären Jahre zuvor beendet worden, und bringe die Dinge einfach nach Hause. Ich weiß, dass sie geweint hat ... Rosy hat mir das auch erzählt.

Gestattet mir daher, meine frühere Erklärung zu ändern. Ich denke, Ignoranz kann Glückseligkeit sein, es ist manchmal wahr.

Ich kehrte in meinen Schlafsaal zurück, um mit einer Gruppenumarmung begrüßt zu werden, mit Ausnahme von Fleur, die immer noch die Verletzten betreute.

Als sie fragten, erzählte ich ihnen, was passiert war. Es war alles wirklich sehr therapeutisch und entspannend. Das änderte sich, als Lutain den Raum betrat. Sie können es sich wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, aber er sah ein bisschen krank und nervös aus. Ich hatte ihn ausdrücklich gebeten, sich in der Nähe oder innerhalb von Dumbledores Büro zu positionieren. Ich hoffte, mehr Hinweise auf den Horcrux oder weitere Informationen über die Aktivität der Todesser zu finden. Technisch gesehen, denke ich ... habe ich letzteres bekommen.

Er erzählte mir, was er gehört hatte, der Wortlaut der Prophezeiung in diesem Fall ... ich fühlte mich zweitrangig. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass Daniel oder ich Voldemort töten mussten, wie hättet ihr euch da gefühlt? Nein, ich meine den Rest ...der versteckten Informationen. Ich hatte im dritten Jahr recht gehabt, da war jemand anderes. Jemand, der mir Blut schuldete. Jemand in der Nähe. Jemand, an den ich nicht gedacht hatte.

Die anderen sahen zu, wie sich mein Gesichtsausdruck langsam in Wut verwandelte. "Snape." Ich atmete schwer.

Das war schlimmer als nur ein weiterer Todesser. Dies war ein persönlicher Verrat.

Ich war gekommen, um diesen Mann zu respektieren. Ich hatte unter ihm lernen wollen.

"Was ist passiert?" Fragte Fleur vorsichtig.

"Snape war derjenige, der Voldemort die Prophezeiung erzählte. Er brachte ihn zu uns." Danach hatte niemand mehr etwas zu sagen, eine weitere Gruppenumarmung folgte, voll ihrer Fürsorge, ihrer Liebe, aber diesmal ... es half nichts.

"Ich muss mit meiner Mutter sprechen." Sie musste mir sagen, dass sie nicht dabei war. Dass sie mir nicht erlaubt hatte, in der Schule so weit zu kommen, vor genau dem Mann zu sitzen, der für all das genauso verantwortlich war wie Pettigrew, wenn nicht noch mehr.

Dobby brachte mich aus dem Schloss, bevor ich nach Hause apparierte. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl beim Fliegen, da ich immer noch müde von meinem Kampf mit Tom war.

Ich hatte ein paar Worte übrig. Die Augen meiner Mutter verloren ihren gewohnten Funken, als sie mich ins Haus gehen sah. Sie erkannte, dass ich es wusste, als sie mich ansah, so wie sie es an meinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte, auch an ihrem.

"Wie lange hast du das gewusst?" Knurrte ich wütend.

"Ich habe meine Nachforschungen angestellt, Hadrian. Ich habe von dem Versuch deiner Mutter, einen Blutzauber zu erstellen, genau wie ich erfahren habe, wer daran beteiligt war. Als ich Severus mit meinen Erkenntnissen konfrontierte, gab er frei zu, was er getan hatte. Der Mann schwor dann einen Blutschwur. Er schwor mir, dass er alles tun würde, um dich zu beschützen und sich um dich zu kümmern, während du noch in der Schule bist. " Ich starrte sie an.

"Also hast du es zu gelassen, dass ich ihn respektiere?"

"Ich wollte dir eine Chance geben, ihm zu vergeben."

"SIE VERDIENEN KEINE VERGEBUNG!" Ich schrie und ließ die Fenster um uns herum mit einem Schuss Magie klappern. "Alle diese Blutverräter verdienen den Tod. Man sollte sie alle töten, die Magie selbst sollte sie aussortieren." Es war ein mitleidiges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

"Und genau deshalb habe ich getan, was ich getan habe, mein Sohn. Du hast Charlus 'Einstellung zur Familie, aber du hast auch Arcturus _Blutrausch_, genau das, den man sehen konnte, als er die Verteidigungsformation durchbrach und durch Grindelwald in den Tod stürzte. Ich bin auf alles stolz. Du hast es geschafft, ich bin stolz auf deine Auseinandersetzung mit Crouch ... aber während Albus zu glauben scheint, dass jeder erlöst werden kann, glaubst du das Gegenteil, du würdest jeden zum Henker führen, ohne die Gründe oder Motivationen zu kennen und vor allem, ohne herauszufinden, warum die Person es getan hat, oder ob sie es bereut. Er ist ein Extrem, du bist der andere." Zugegeben, das hat mich ein bisschen geärgert. Ich war noch nie zuvor mit Dumbledore verglichen worden, aber nun, nachdem ich jahrelang meine Familie unterrichtet hatte, sollte ich plötzlich Gnade zeigen?

"Also was jetzt?" Fragte ich wütend und brachte sie zum seufzen.

"Benutze deinen Kopf, sieh dir an, was er über die Jahre getan hat und was nicht. Du hast gesagt, dass du diesen Mann respektierst, was hat er getan, um diesen Respekt zu verdienen? Alles, was ich möchte, ist, dass du deinen brillanten Verstand zum Denken einsetzt. Lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen überwältigen. Ich habe das Ganze immer gehasst. Umarme nicht den Wahnsinn. Vielleicht ist das mein Scheitern. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mich zu sehr darauf konzentriert habe, dir die Familientradition beizubringen, ohne dir zu zeigen, wohin uns diese Traditionen gebracht haben. Du musst verstehen. " Sagte sie, legte ihre Hände fest zusammen und sah mich an, wie sie es so oft mit scharfen Augen getan hatte, um zu sehen, wie ich ein Problem verstehe, das sie aufgeworfen hatte. "Manchmal erschreckst du mich, Hadrian. Mit jedem Jahr wirst du stärker, mit jedem Jahr wirst du einflussreicher. Denk an die Magie, die du bereits beherrschst und was du noch lernen wirst an Magie. Denke darüber nach, wozu du andere inspirierst. Was diese Mädchen bereits für dich getan haben. Wer wird sie regieren, wenn ich weg bin? " Meine Mutter hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr so mit mir gesprochen. Ich hatte nur Stolz auf das gesehen, was ich erreicht hatte. Das kam seltsamerweise aus dem Nichts. Obwohl ... vielleicht war es nichts. "Ich bitte dich nur, den Weg zu erkennen, auf dem du dich befindest, bevor du zu einen Blutsjäger wirst, die du so sehr verachtest." Tief durchatmen.

"Alles, was ich getan habe, war für diese Familie, für dich, für die britische Zaubergemeinschaft." Argumentierte ich, Dorea schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln und nickte.

"Das ... hört sich für mich nach allem an, als hättest du es zum Wohle Aller getan."

"Ich bin NICHT DUMBLEDORE!"

"Nein, nein, bist du nicht. Aber wie lange noch? Wie lange noch, bis du anfängst, deinen Einfluss zu nutzen, um Leute zu manipulieren, um zu tun, was immer du willst? Ich fürchte, du bist betrunken von deinem eigenen Erfolg. Ich verstehe. Selbst jetzt willst du immer noch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Severus töten. Dann geh, geh und tu es. Ja, du wirst einen weiteren Fehler in dieser Familie gerächt haben, aber du wirst es bei einem Mann getan haben, der sich sehr bemüht hat, seinen Weg zurück ins Leben zu finden. Und die Erlösung sucht." Zu der Zeit war ich so wütend auf sie, für alles. Um diese Geheimnisse zu bewahren, mich mit Dumbledore zu vergleichen und meine Leistungen zu vermindern. Also drehte ich mich um und stürmte von Grimmauldplatz weg, um Severus trotz ihrer Warnungen zu töten.

Währenddessen drehte sich meine Mutter zu einer schwer bewachten Ecke des Raumes und starrte sie einen Moment lang aufmerksam an.

"Du wirst dich für den Rest deiner Tage an diesen Moment erinnern. Mach keinen Fehler, er wird dir und ihm etwas schulden."

"Ich liebe ihn." Antwortete Narcissa Blacks Stimme ihr.

"Ich hätte dem Stolz meines Lebens nicht alles erzählt, was ich getan habe, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten. Jetzt ... wirst du bis nach der Konfrontation warten. Du schuldest ihm zumindest so viel." Die Schutzzauber hoben sich für einen Moment und mit ihnen hallte ein leichtes Ploppern durch den Raum und ließ eine schwer seufzende Dorea Black zurück in ihren Stuhl lehnen.

Es würde Jahre später sein, als ich erfuhr, dass alles, was meine Mutter gesagt hatte ... obwohl es in Teilen wahr war, von Narzissa verursacht wurde, die für das Leben von Severus plädierte. Wen würde sie sonst bitten, auf alle meine Fehler hinzuweisen, als die Frau, die mich aufgezogen hat, um mich dazu zu bringen, sein Leben zu retten.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Hogwarts**

Ich bin nie in mein Zimmer oder zu den Mädchen zurückgekehrt. Ich bin in die Kerker gegangen, ja. Aber ich brach in Snapes Büro ein und setzte mich in die Ecke, in der ich warten wollte ... Ich wollte noch eine Weile in meiner Wut schwelgen.

Severus Snape war kein freundlicher Mann. Alle, die ihn kannten, konnten das bezeugen. Im Laufe der Jahre, seit seiner Jugend und dem bekannten Rivalität mit James Potter, war er jedoch gewachsen. Severus war nicht länger das missbrauchte lieblose Kind. Er hatte Freunde, eine Unmöglichkeit, wie sie jedem erscheinen mag.

Jetzt war ihm klar, dass die Liebe, die er einst zu Lily Evans hatte, einfach dadurch zustande kam, dass sie die erste Person war, die jemals freundlich zu ihm war. In den Jahren nach Hogwarts hatte sie oft genug bewiesen, dass sie nicht die Frau war, für die er sie gehalten hatte.

Man könnte fragen, warum? Warum sich einem psychotischen Verrückten anschließen? Warum für den Mann töten und foltern? Snapes Entscheidung, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, war eine direkte Folge der Schläge, die er regelmäßig von seinem Vater erhalten hatte, des Mobbings gegen das Slytherin-Haus in fast ganz Hogwarts und schließlich ... nun, die Versprechen der Dunklen Lords reichten mit Sicherheit aus, um ein idiotischer Todesser zu werden. Sein eigenes Labor, alle Zutaten, die er jemals brauchen würde, kein Versehen ...

Dann kam die Nacht, in der er den Preis für all diese Freiheit bezahlte.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn gebeten, seine Loyalität gegenüber der Sache zu beweisen, und er hatte es getan. Er war schon zu tief drin gewesen, um sich zu weigern. Entweder er... oder diese Muggelfamilie. Da Severus der Überlebende ist, der er ist, hatte er sie getötet. Schnell und schmerzlos je einen Avada Kedavra für Eltern und das Kind. Er bedauerte die Tat, aber wieder dachte er, er sei zu weit weg, um herauszukommen, ich habe es in seinem Kopf gesehen. Es war nur ein paar Tage später, als Voldemort ihn zu einer Rekrutierungsmission nach Hogsmeade geschickt hatte, wo er diese dreimal verdammte Prophezeiung hörte.

Natürlich sagte er sie seinem Meister, ein namenloses Kind habe ihm doch wenig bedeutet. Aber dann ... sagte ihm sein Meister, wen es betreffen würde.

Von da an gerieten die Dinge außer Kontrolle. In derselben Nacht wurden Killertrupps ausgesandt, um Familien auszulöschen und jedes Kind zu töten, das für die Prophezeiung von Bedeutung sein könnte. Magisch oder anders. Voldemort wollte sicher sein. Schließlich konnte Severus nicht mehr und näherte sich Dumbledore.

Es war in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages, als der Mann angezogen in sein Büro zurückkehrte. Der seltsame Druck im Raum wurde auf seine eigenen Kopfschmerzen zurückgeführt, die möglicherweise darauf zurückzuführen waren, dass ich die Geduld verlor, zu seinem Bett ging und ihm Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf riss.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde und Severus ging einige Male zurück und durch sein Büro, bis er es endlich schaffte, mich hinter der kleinen Ecke zu fühlen, zumal ich keine Zauber auf mir hatte. Dann hörte er plötzlich auf und erlaubte sich, einen langen Atemzug zu machen, der genauso gut lautete: "Endlich."

"Hadrian." Sagte er gleichmäßig und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

"Gib mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dein erbärmliches Todesserleben nicht beenden sollte." Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Dass ich so an ihn dachte, tat ihm weh, aber er verteidigte sich nicht und hatte auch nicht die Absicht, es zu tun.

"Ich habe keine zu geben." Er lächelte, als er mich ansah und seine Hände auf dem Tisch faltete. "Als ich jung war ... war ich mir so sicher, dass ich der Richtige war. Was auch immer der Dunkle Lord vorhatte, welche Opfer er von mir verlangte ... am Ende? Ich war mir sicher, dass sich sich am Ende Lohnen würde ... Dann nahm Lucius mich mit, um ein paar Muggel zu verfluchen. Die Dinge eskalierten ... "

"Das ist es?" Fragte ich mit kaum versteckter Wut.

"Das war's. Ich habe keinen Ausweg gesehen und bin tiefer in mich hineingekommen. Albus allein hat mich vor einem Leben in Askaban gerettet. Ich habe versucht, einige der Dinge wiedergutzumachen, die ich getan habe ... aber leider sind die meisten unverzeihlich. " Es gab dort Bedauern, keine Haltung ... keinen Blick auf einen Schüler. Dies war ein Mann, der sich bereits damit abgefunden hatte, was ich ihm antun würde. "In dem Moment, als du durch das Tor von Hogwarts gegangen bist ... wusste ich, dass wir hier enden würden. Du würdest unweigerlich herausfinden, was ich getan habe, und du würdest klopfen und dein Recht auf Rache geltend machen. Ich habe nur ein paar Dinge, zu sagen, bevor du tun kannst, was immer du willst." Ich hatte es bereits gesehen, da ich seine Pläne ihn in der Nacht bereits aus dem Kopf gerissen hatte. Also habe ich nicht darauf gewartet, dass er seine kleine Rede darüber hält, dass ich sein Vermächtnis in Zaubertränke weiterführen sollte. Mit einer Bewegung meines Zauberstabs schleuderte ich ihn über seinen Schreibtisch auf mich zu.

Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu verhexen, sondern fuhr fort, den Mann zu besiegen. Es war in Ordnung, einseitig, er hat nicht versucht, mich aufzuhalten, verteidigte sich nicht... irgendwie hat es mir nicht genau die Befriedigung gegeben, die ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Mit jedem Schlag auf sein Gesicht, mit jedem Tritt auf den Körper ... fühlte es sich betäubend an. Er bettelte nicht um sein Leben und ja, ich wollte, dass er bettelte.

Ich hatte seine Alpträume gesehen, wie er seine Opfer immer noch in seinen Träumen sah.

In diesem Moment, als er schlaff an meiner Hand hing und lächelte, als Blut aus der Nase quoll, war ich gerade gebrochen? Ich war nur noch wütender. Wie konnte er es wagen, dies nicht für mich befriedigend zu machen. Ich habe meine Rache verdient.

Das war der Moment, als ich ihn zu Boden fallen ließ, als ich nach meinem Zauberstab rief und er in meine Hand flog.

"Erbärmlich." Knurrte ich und zeigte auf ihn. Es war auch der Moment, in dem die Tür zu seinem Büro aufging und Narzissa eintrat. Sie hat mich nicht entwaffnet, was gut war, in dem Zustand, in dem ich mich befand, hätte ich sie vielleicht angegriffen, wenn sie es versucht hätte.

"Severus!" Sie atmete tief durch, als sie ihn dort liegen sah. Sie eilte nicht hinüber, sondern starrte mich eine Weile an. "Hab Erbarmen." War alles, was sie sagte, um sein Leben flehend.

"Warum erwartet ihr alle, dass ich plötzlich jemand anderes bin? Ich habe geschworen, alle, die für diese Nacht vor so vielen Jahren verantwortlich waren, umzubringen. Er ist ein Verräter! Er hat es verdient, vernichtet zu werden!" Zischte ich und spuckte leicht.

"Ich weiß. Und Severus ist der Letzte, der argumentiert, dass er alles verdient hat, was du getan hast und was auch immer du ihm antun willst. Also werde ich das Argument für ihn vorbringen. Seine Fähigkeiten wären nützlich in jedem Krieg, in dem wir kämpfen, Zukünftig kann er dir und der Gesellschaft nützlich sein. " Es war ein Oberflächenblitz ... nichts weiter, ein Blick, der von etwas passiver Legimentik eingefangen wurde.

"Und er ist dein Liebhaber ?!" Bellte ich und ließ sie nervös zusammenzucken. "Das ist der Punkt, nicht wahr? Wie lange ist das denn schon so? Du bist gerade wieder in unsere Familie gekommen! Und was? Du hast gedacht, du könntest einfach weitermachen und mit einem anderen Blutverräter davonkommen?" Sie bewegte sich langsam vorwärts zwischen Severus und mir, um ihn zu beschützen, zuversichtlich, dass ich sie nicht verhexen würde. Da war ich mir nicht so sicher.

Magie kann deinen Verstand durcheinander bringen ... Hermine würde dies feststellen, nachdem sie viele Jahre als Unsägliche gearbeitet hatte. Magie ... versucht dich zu verbessern. Es kann deine Sinne stärken, aber sobald deine Kraft einen bestimmten Punkt überschreitet, tut es dasselbe mit deinen Emotionen. Du magst sicherer lieben, aber das Gleiche gilt für Wut. Vielleicht spielte das sowohl bei Tom Riddle als auch bei Albus Dumbledores eine Rolle. Egal was, obwohl es keine Entschuldigung ist. Leider hatte ich zu der Zeit keine Ahnung, dass es passierte.

"Aus dem Weg, Frau." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, niemals."

"Als dein Oberhaupt befehle ich dir, zur Seite zu treten." Es war ein starker Zwang und ich wusste, bevor ich ihn benutzte, dass Narissa mehr als geistig in der Lage war, ihn abzuwerfen.

"Ich werde nicht beiseite treten." Ich habe sie dann geschlagen, für mich ... das ist wohl eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die ich je getan habe. Was auch immer sie tat, sie war immer noch meine Familie. Und selbst wenn ich es damals nicht sehen konnte, versuchte sie zu helfen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kannst dich bald deinem Geliebten anschließen ..." In diesem Moment kroch ein zufriedenes Grinsen über mein Gesicht? Ich war mir sicher. Ich kümmerte mich nicht mehr darum, was meine Mutter mir erzählt hatte. Sein Bedauern oder was auch immer er getan hatte, um seine Verbrechen an die Magische Gemeinschaft zurückzuzahlen, war mir egal. Ich habe mich um meine Rache gekümmert. Die Rückzahlung schuldete er mir. "So töte ich den Verräter ..." Mein Zauberstab kam hoch, standhaft wie ein Chirurg.

Zu plötzlich lag statische Aufladung in der Luft und meine Schulter fühlte sich schwerer an.

"Mia?" Als sie mich mit ihren blitzfarbenen Augen ansah. Ich hätte schwören können, dass es der Ausdruck meiner Mutter war. Ein trauriger Blick, der zu bedeuten schien: "Verstehst du nicht, was du tust?"

Plötzlich hörte ich einen Umhang, der sich über den Boden bewegte. Ich hörte das Rascheln von Blättern, als es hinter dem Mann dahinzog, der gekommen war, um uns zu töten..

Eine alte Erinnerung verfolgt mich, als ich auf meinen Zauberstab starrte und mich erinnerte.

Es war wortlos, als Mia uns aus dem Raum zu Gringotts führte. Mein Zorn musste woanders entladen werden.

"Hadrian?" Griphook eilte von seinem Schalter weg, sah aber sofort, dass ich nicht in der Stimmung war, jemanden zu begrüßen. "Folge mir." Wir stiegen nur wenige Minuten später auf die Karren. Ich war unbekleidet und stand keine halbe Stunde später in der Kobold-Grube. Kämpfende Verbrecher des Imperiums sterben mit einem noch verletzten Arm.

Ich habe mich nie wütender gefühlt als an diesem Tag. Also habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass ich in Zukunft bereit bin. Ich hatte es versäumt, die Lehren meiner Jugend anzuwenden. Ich hatte mir fast erlaubt, in meinen Gefühlen zu ertrinken, verdammt noch mal, ich wollte es. Das würde nie wieder passieren dürfen. Also nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt an der Grube, habe ich Zeit damit verbracht, meine Okklumentikschilde zu verstärken.

Als ich zurückkam, stellte niemand Fragen, die Mädchen führten mich zum Bett und stellten mich hin. Alle waren da und versuchten mir etwas Frieden zu geben. Ich habe ein paar Stunden geschlafen und mir endlich Zeit gegeben, um richtig zu heilen und mich auszuruhen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Theo und seinem Segen darüber, was ich als nächstes vorhabe, war es besser. Ich habe Hogwarts wieder verlassen. Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich mich mit Snape und Narzissa auseinandersetzen musste, die wahrscheinlich noch in seinem Quartier warteten, aber ich nahm an, dass das Zeit hatte.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Der Abend nach der Schlacht in der Magischen Strafverfolgung**_

Es war so einfach, wie man es erwarten könnte. Ich kannte das Nott Manor genauso gut wie mein eigenes. Und dies war der perfekte Weg, um den Wutanfall zu beenden, den ich gerade hatte. Es war so einfach wie eine Stufe auf der Treppe verschwinden zu lassen, als Tiberius Nott nach unten stolperte. Mit einem kleinen Schubser an seinem Körper und Voila ... brach er sich beim Aufprall den Hals. Dies würde nicht nur Theo zum neuen Lord Nott machen, sondern ihm auch erlauben, mehr Informationen über Todesser-Aktivitäten zu erhalten. 

_**.**_

_**ooOoOoo**_

_**.**_

_**Kerker**_

Diesmal klopfte ich an und ging erst hinein, als Narzissa die Tür öffnete. Ich seufzte, als ich den blauen Fleck sah, den ich ihr auf die Wange zugefügt hatte.

"Das tut mir leid." Sie lächelte leicht.

"Ich bezweifle, dass jemand anderes weniger getan hätte." Ich hob meine Hand zur Seite ihres Gesichts ... eine Einladung, die sie annahm und in die sie sich lehnte. Während die Heilmagie wirkte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Die Wunde, die ich dort hinterlassen hatte, war in wenigen Minuten verschwunden. "Vielen Dank."

"Wo ist er?"

"Ich habe ihn ins Bett gebracht, nachdem ich eine Salbe gegen Blaue Flecken aufgetragen habe."

"Bring ihn bitte hier raus." Ich setzte mich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite von Snapes Schreibtisch und wartete.

"Lord Black." Er schaffte es kaum vom Türrahmen aus, es fehlten ihm ein paar Zähne, und obwohl Narzissa seine Nase wieder richtig geheilt zu haben schien, war er immer noch schwer zu verstehen. Ich sah zu Narzissa und dann zurück zu ihm.

"Ich werde das einfach machen. Wir werden das so behandeln, als hätte ich eine Blutfehde zwischen Ihrer Familie und meiner ausgerufen. Nur niemand wird es wissen. Das Buch, das Sie mir geben wollten? Es wird in die Black Bibliothek in Grimmauldplatz gebracht und es wird dort bleiben, um zukünftigen Generationen meiner Familie zu helfen. Da sich ein Mitglied dieser Familie für Ihr Leben einsetzt, wird es Ihnen gestattet, weiterhin zu arbeiten und Magie zu verwenden. Sie werden jedoch jeden Monat ein wenig Gold bezahlen, um dieses Privileg zu bewahren. Verstehen Sie Snape. Sie sind ein Vasall des Hauses Black in guten Tagen und ein Sklave in schlechten Tagen. "

"Ja, Lord Black." Murmelte er und senkte seinen Kopf.

"Gut, diese Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Narzissa kommt zum Stillstand." Die Frau neben mir schnappte nach Luft. "Solange ich diese Schule noch besuche, werden Sie keinerlei Interaktion haben. Sie werden sich von ihr fernhalten, um zu beweisen, dass Sie mir treu und ihr gegenüber liebevoll sind. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass Sie sich hinter meinem Rücken getroffen haben, werde ich wiederkommen und Sie töten. Dies wird meine Strafe für Sie und Narzissa sein. " Ich konnte sehen, wie Narzissa versuchte, einen Ausweg zu finden. Aber auf jeden Fall würde sie die erste Black sein, die seit Jahrzehnten aus der Familie verbannt wurde. "Und nur für den Fall, dass Sie irgendwelche Ideen haben ... das ist kein Test. Wenn ich sage, dass Sie sich voneinander fernhalten, dann meine ich das auch so!."

"Hadrian bitte!" Fragte Narzissa mit zusammengefügten Händen.

"Nein ... es ist meine inbrünstige Hoffnung." Ich fuhr fort, als ich sie anstarrte. "Dass diese zwei Jahre deine Augen für das öffnen werden, was dieser Mann ist. Du hast dich zweimal mit Ungeziefer in Verbindung gebracht. Ich hoffe, ich kann dich von einem dritten Mal fernhalten. Wenn nicht ... wenn ich diese Schule verlasse und ihr beide diese Beziehung weiterhin eingehen wollt, dann habt ihr meinen Segen. Ich will es nur nicht sehen. Nachdem ich gesagt habe, Snape, werden Sie nicht mit mir sprechen, wenn ich Sie nicht zuerst anspreche. Jedes Mal, wen Sie Kontakt mit meiner Familie aufnehmen müssen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, wird dies über meine Mutter geschehen." Ich sah sie beide an. "Sie können Sich jetzt verabschieden, wenn die Uhr heute Nacht Mitternacht schlägt, bete ich um Ihretwillen, dass sie nicht in der Nähe dieses Raumes ist und machen Sie keinen Fehler ... ich werde es wissen." Damit habe ich sie verlassen.

Die Mädchen hatten vor dem Raum der Wünsche gewartet, Fleur eingeschlossen. "Ist alles bereit?"

"Sie warten alle auf dich." Sagte Daphne mir.

"Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, Daniel für die reale Welt zu wecken. Expecto Patronum." Mein Schlange Patronus stürmte so schnell es ging auf meinen Bruder zu. Es war höchste Zeit, ihn in diesen Krieg zu locken.


	25. Preparation

**Preparation**

Daniel betrat den Raum der Wünsche ohne ein geringes Maß an Nervosität. Normalerweise rief ich nicht einfach nach ihm und er pflegte nicht zu antworten, wann immer ich es tat. Zum Glück für uns beide schien er begriffen zu haben, dass alles, was ich ihm sagen wollte, etwas mit seinen letzten außerschulischen Aktivitäten zu tun hatte.

Was ich tat, war nicht zu groß oder geheim. Es war ein Haufen Kinder, die ein Spiel spielten. Das wollte ich Dumbledore zeigen lassen, da entweder Daniel es ihm sagte oder er seine Legimentik benutzte, um an der Verteidigung meines Bruders vorbeizukommen.

Daniel bemerkte die anderen, die um den runden Tisch saßen. Cho, Ernie, ein paar Schüler aus den anderen Häusern.

"Jetzt, da wir endlich alle hier sind, kommen wir zum Punkt. Das Ministerium glaubt endlich, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, was bedeutet, dass es höchste Zeit ist, unsere eigene Flagge für den Krieg zu hissen. Sozusagen der Beginn des Spiels." Mein Bruder schnaubte.

"Das ist kein Spiel!" Bellte er fast. "Menschen sterben in Kriegen." Meine Augen verengten sich bei ihm.

"Sagt der Junge, der fast alle seine Freunde getötet hat, weil er Spezialeinheiten spielen wollte. Kein Plan, keine Ahnung von der Stärke des Feindes, du hast dein Gesicht zuerst in einen riesigen Haufen Drachenmist gestürzt." Jetzt genug eingeschüchtert, sah ich meinen Bruder in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken und fuhr fort. "Wir alle wissen, dass den drei Mannschaften, die derzeit kämpfen, nicht vertraut werden kann, um dies zu beenden. Deshalb habe ich Schritte unternommen, um es selbst zu tun."

"Drei Seiten?" Fragte Daniel verwirrt und zog einige Augenrollen vom Tisch auf sich.

"Das Ministerium, Dumbledore und Lord Voldemort." Erklärte ich.

"Also, wer ist dann auf deiner Seite? Warum glaubst du, dass du gewinnen kannst, wenn die anderen scheitern?" Die Wahrheit war, dass es nur um Geld, Macht und Planung ging. Die Söldner, die ich mit meinem eigenen Geld angeheuert hatte, und das Geld der Flamels waren fast das doppelte von dem was Riddle zur Verfügung hatte. Und wir würden ähnlich wie die Todesser operieren. Als eigene terroristische Kraft. Nur würden wir nicht den Unschuldigen nachjagen.

"Meine Seite ... ist jeder, den du hier siehst. Meine Freunde, meine Familie." Ich sah es in seinen Augen, er dachte, ich würde das tun, was er getan hatte. Meine Freunde in ihr Verderben führen. „Und bevor du fragst ... nein, ich werde nicht in Dumbledores kleinen Vogelclub eintreten. Die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium davon weiß und ihm erlaubt, eine nicht genehmigte Miliz zu betreiben, macht mich wahnsinnig. Dass es tatsächlich noch mehr Ministeriumsmitglieder gibt um dir zu zeigen, dass Ängste, die die Umbridge hatte, nicht völlig unbegründet sind. Egal, ich denke, es ist mehr als an der Zeit, dass du aufhörst, Dumbledore zu erlauben, mit deinem Leben zu spielen, als ob es ihm irgendwie gehörte. " Das ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Die Potters waren so weit oben, der Schulleiter direkt dahinter, es war schwer zu sagen, wo sie endeten und er begann.

"Nun, ich werde mich ihm anschließen, um die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen!" Er schnaufte trotzig und erinnerte mich für einen Moment an Rose. Der Tisch gluckste, da die meisten Leute meine Pläne nicht kannten. Keiner von ihnen würde tatsächlich in einen von ihnen verwickelt sein. Sie sollten nur Informationen sammeln und niemals losziehen, um zu kämpfen. Das bedeutete nicht, dass einige von ihnen nicht gezwungen wären, beides zu tun.

"Genau das möchte ich, dass du meinen kleinen Bruder machst. Ich möchte, dass du mir Dumbledores Pläne und Truppenbewegungen erzählst. Was auch immer du hörst, ich möchte es wissen."

"BIST DU VON SINNEN!?" Schrie er und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Was hat dich auf die Idee gebracht, dass ich jemals so etwas zustimmen würde?" Ich seufzte und sah zu Susan.

"Susans Eltern, ihre Brüder Onkel Edgar, Fabian und Gideon Prewett, Verwandte von Molly Weasley, eine Frau, von der ich glaube, dass du sie sehr magst. Dann haben wir die Familie McKinnon, ich bin sicher, deine Mutter hat dir von ihrer besten Freundin aus der Schule erzählt, ja? Nevilles Eltern, Fleamont und seine Frau und viele, viele unzählige, namenlose Menschen mehr. Weißt du, was sie alle gemeinsam haben, Daniel? " Mein Bruder bemerkte diesen Tonfall, ich wollte ihn wieder an seinen Platz setzen.

"Was?"

"Sie vertrauten Dumbledore, dass er die schwierigen Entscheidungen traf ... stattdessen befürwortete ihr so geliebter Merlin-Imitator Betäubungszauber Zaubersprüche und weitere nicht tödliche Zaubersprüche. Vor allem Erlösung. Keine Rachegefühle, sie sollen alle ins Gefängnis gehen und um Erlösung bitten. Und woher haben uns all diese Dinge? " Meine Augen blitzten ihn an. "Runde 2." Er schluckte schwer wie viele andere auch. "Ich lehne es ab, eine 3. Runde zu geben. Was ist mit dir? Was ist mit einem von euch?" Für Daniel war es keine Überraschung, dass sie alle diese beiden Wörter in rascher Folge aussprechen:

"Ich lehne ab."

"Dumbledore ist durch seinen eigenen Hype verloren. Ich folge ihn nicht mehr und auch keiner meiner Freunde tut es. Also werden wir uns um dieses Problem kümmern. Auf Dauer." Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich weiter in seinen Stuhl sinken.

"Es ist Albus Dumbledore, Hadrian. Überlege mal, was das für einen Moment bedeutet!" Ich seufzte, es war auf jeden Fall in meinen Plänen.

"Er ist im besten Fall ein manipulativer alter Mann, schau dir nur seine Behandlung von dir an."

"Mir?" Fragte Daniel verwirrt.

"Schau im ersten Jahr, wie könnte man seinen kleinen Gryffindor-Schützling besser pflegen, als ein Artefakt von immenser Kraft in das Schloss zu bringen und dich auf die Spur zu bringen."

"Das waren Fallen, um den Dunklen Lord zu fangen!" Er argumentierte vehement und verursachte ein Gelächter im Raum.

"Ist das so? Wie haben es dann vier Erstklässler geschafft, dorthin zu gelangen? Es gab nichts, was den Dunklen Lord hätte aufhalten können. Nicht die Teufelschlinge, nicht das Schachspiel und schon gar nicht eine Aufgabe, die man durch das Kennen der Flammen leicht umgehen kann mit einen Gefrierzauber. " Er starrte mich an, als mein Ton mit jedem Satz spöttischer wurde.

"Es gab nur Ron, Hermine und ich ... du warst nicht ..."

"Du hast nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sich ein erwachsener Zauberer in Asche verwandelt hat ... nur weil du ihn berührt hast, oder? Ich meine es wirklich so."

"Deshalb warst du im Krankenflügel. Deshalb hast du mir von Großvater erzählt."

"Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du mit dem fertig wirst, von dem du glaubst, dass es ein legitimer Mord für dich ist. Und dein Vater hat dir sicherlich nicht viel geholfen. Diese eine Sache war immer wahr und wird wahr bleiben, bis der Dunkle Lord tot ist, Daniel. Ich bin dein Schatten. Wohin auch immer du gehst, ich werde nicht weit sein. " Seine Augen waren feucht geworden, trotzdem drückte ich weiter.

"Dein zweites Jahr war ein weiterer Test ... vielleicht nicht von Albus Dumbledore selbst organisiert, aber sicherlich auch nicht gestoppt. Ich hätte mehr getan, aber wie du weißt, habe ich in diesem Jahr fast meine Mutter verloren. Es reicht zu sagen ... dass ich am Ende dort war."

"Du bist kein Parselmund." Die Slytherins am Tisch lachten alle, bevor sie sich schnell unter Kontrolle brachten.

_„Ich bin __**der**__ Parselmund, Daniel. Wenn Tom Riddle weg ist, möchte ich als der wahre Erbe von Slytherin hervorgehen. Jemand muss den Schaden beheben, den der Mensch meinem Erbe zugefügt hat. '_

"Am Ende standen wir Seite an Seite und haben das Biest getötet." Meine Hand bewegte sich zu ihm und löste diesen besonderen Erinnerungszauber.

"Aber ... aber Dumbledore hätte nicht wissen können, wo die Kammer war, er hätte es nicht aufhalten können!"

"Fawkes hat dich leicht genug gefunden." Konterte ich. "Und wie kommt es, dass der „Neue Merlin, den Standort der Kammer all die Jahre angeblich nie herausfinden konnte, aber Hermine Granger, eine 12-jährige, tat es innerhalb weniger Monate? Nimm deinen Kopf aus seinem Arsch und beginne zu überlegen, Daniel. Wenn auch nicht, hätte er die Üblen Nachreden dir gegenüber in diesem Jahr stoppen können. Erbe von Slytherin in der Tat. Wenn sie es bei mir so versucht hätten, so wie sie es bei dir getan haben, hätte ich ihnen etwas zu Fürchten gegeben. Aber wir werden darauf zurückkommen, wenn wir zu diesen letztem Jahr kommen. Aus gesundheitlichen Gründen überspringen wir das dritte Jahr, da der einzige große Teil das Ende war und ich immer noch nicht sicher bin, ob ich dir vollkommen vergeben kann, dass du Peter die Flucht ermöglicht hast. "

"Es tut uns leid." Er murmelte leise und zwang mich, es wegzuwinken.

"Das liegt hinter uns. Das vierte Jahr war anders, ich bin sicher, Dumbledore war begeistert, als du für das Turnier ausgewählt wurdest. Sein perfekt geformter kleiner Spielzeugsoldat."

"Die Regeln haben ihn davon abgehalten ..."

"Hast du diese Regeln gelesen? Schon mal? Es ist egal, dass nichts auf diesem Planeten dich tatsächlich zu einem verbindlichen magischen Vertrag zwingen kann, ohne deine Zustimmung und deine ausdrückliche Absicht, es ging darum mitzumachen. Du hättest vielleicht einen Kieselstein in die Richtung der Drachen werfen können, und die Aufgabe wäre erledigt gewesen. " Dies machte ihn völlig fertig. "Sie waren verpflichtet, dir alles darüber zu erzählen, dass taten sie aber nicht ... auch dein Albus Dumbledore tat es nicht ... ist das nicht genug, um zu sehen, was für ein Mann er ist? Aber oh, warte ... da kommt noch mehr. Wir kommen noch zu meinem Lieblingsjahr. Das vergangene. Es ist nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass die Potters eine Verleumdungskampagne gegen ihren Erben zugelassen haben, aber was, um Himmels willen, hat es dir erlaubt, dass diese abscheuliche Umbridge-Frau dich foltert? "

"Ich dachte nur..."

"DU HAST NICHTS GEDACHT!" Brüllte ich wütend und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. "Dein ererbter Potter-Pfauenstolz hat mehr geschadet als genutzt. Du bist der Erbe eines alten Hauses, ein Wort von dir, dass sie eine Blutfeder benutzt und schlimmstenfalls wäre sie in Askaban verfault. Stattdessen wurden unzählige Mundanegeborene und Halbblut-Schüler gezwungen, die Blutfeder zu benutzen. Sei nur froh, dass sie diesen unglücklichen Unfall hatte, oder du wärst für viel mehr verantwortlich. " Daniel würde das niemals laut aussprechen, aber er würde nicht glauben, dass Umbridge selbst für einen kurzen Moment an "natürlichen" Ursachen gestorben ist. "Aber auch das ist nicht genug, denn Dumbledore ließ gerade genug Informationen fallen, um dich dazu zu bringen, diese Prophezeiung zu hören. Niemand im Orden hätte euch dorthin gebracht ... also natürlich immer der natürliche Gryffindor ... du nahmst deine Freunde auf eine selbstmörderische und tödliche Mission ins Ministerium mit, in der Voldemort nicht nur versucht hat, deinen Geist und Körper zu übernehmen, nein, denn im letzten Moment kam dein großer Albus Dumbledore und lenkte ihn ab, damit die Todesser verschwinden konnten. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass er markiert ist." Daniel hatte keine Argumente dafür. Ich weiß das. Ich sah das Verständnis des Artikels, den er im Propheten gesehen hatte. Endlich begriff er das Wiederauftauchen der Potter Rumtreiber. Mein Bruder war noch nie dumm, er hat es so zusammengestellt, wie es unsere Mutter getan hat.

"Warum nicht wenigstens Mum und Dad einbeziehen?" Ich hob nur eine Augenbraue und ließ ihn seufzen. "Richtig."

"Wirst du ein anderer Name auf einer Liste von Leuten sein, die Dumbledore zu seinem Tod geführt hat? Oder wirst du mir helfen, diesen verdammten Krieg zu gewinnen, bevor es jemals wieder so wird." Schließlich nickte er.

"Ich werde ihn für dich ausspionieren." Es war eine leise Stimme, die nicht einmal annähernd der üblichen Lautstärke entsprach.

"Gut. Wenn Susan Informationen von ihrer Tante bekommt und Theo seinen Platz als neuer Lord Nott nach dem ... unglücklichen Tod seines Vaters einnimmt, haben wir alles in der Hand. Cho und Padma werden einige Informationen bei ihren Auslandsaktivitäten und die anderen werden weitergeben, was sie hören, wie sie es getan haben. Während wir dabei sind, Theo, mein Beileid. " Das fast grausame Lächeln des zweitnächsten Freundes seines Bruders sagte Daniel alles, was er über das, was dort vor sich ging, wissen musste.

"Ja, das ist eine echte Tragödie. Danke." Ich klatschte in die Hände.

"Lasst die Spiele beginnen." Daniel Potter hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, er hätte gerade einen Deal mit dem Teufel gemacht.

Alle verließen den Raum, was ungefähr der Zeit entsprach, als Blaise und Tracey zurückkehrten.

"Ist es fertig?" Fragte ich sie.

"Ja, wir haben eine Menge ihrer Sachen mit Verfolgungszauber versehen. Blaise hier ist kreativ geworden." Ich nickte, das war das Endspiel ... Ich würde mich nicht von einem Verräter in meinen Reihen überrumpeln lassen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Das Jahr ging schleichend zu Ende. Wir sind alle zusammen im Express gefahren, Fleur war natürlich dabei. Sie würde den Sommer in meinem Manor verbringen.

Um uns von den Dingen abzulenken, die bald kommen würden, hatten wir beschlossen, diese Yacht zu kaufen, die wir alle in unseren Tränkevisionen gesehen hatten.

Bis dahin wurden wir jedoch von meiner kleinen Hyper-Schwester begrüßt, die sofort auftauchte, um mich und dann die anderen zu umarmen. Fleur schien besonders froh zu sein, so schnell aufgenommen zu werden. Infolgedessen und sehr zu Lilys eigener Enttäuschung würde meine Schwester sich im folgenden Sommer so sehr mit den Mädchen verbinden, dass Rose sie lieber bitten würde, ihr fast alle Zaubersprüche beizubringen, die ein Mädchen jemals kennen sollte.

"Nächstes Jahr fange ich auch an! Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" Ich lachte leicht.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Schule überleben wird." Das ließ sie noch breiter grinsen. Gleichermaßen trafen James und Lily, ihren Sohn Daniel nicht weit entfernt von uns. Als sie beide in Hogwarts unterrichteten, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie gelangweilt Rose den größten Teil des Tages gewesen sein musste. Zum Glück hatte sie immer Haley, mit der sie etwas Zeit hatte totschlagen können.

Meine Mutter ist dann etwas vorsichtiger zu uns gekommen, als ich es von ihr gewohnt war. Ich würde natürlich nichts davon haben und die Frau umarmen, wie ich es immer tun würde.

"Lass uns nie wieder über diesen Tag reden." Murmelte ich in ihr Ohr..

"Ich ..." Sie seufzte. "Ja, das ist vielleicht das Beste." Sie rieb meinen Rücken und stählte ihren eigenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder in den neutralen Zustand.

"Dorea, hast du es ihm gesagt?" Lily Potter war herübergekommen, James mit sich ziehend, der seinen Blick senkte und grüßend nickte.

"Nein, Liebling, ich war gerade dabei." Diese Freundlichkeit ließ meine Scheiß-Sinne kribbeln. "Lady Potter hier hat zugestimmt, dass Rose den Sommer bei uns zu Hause verbringen darf, um die junge Dame auf alles vorzubereiten, was eine junge Erbin wissen muss." Übersetzung? Sie wollte, dass James allein zu Hause war, zu welchem Zweck, wusste ich nicht, es interessierte mich auch nicht.

"Du hast es ihnen gesagt, oder?" Fragte Rose und hüpfte vor Aufregung auf und ab.

"Ja Schatz, das habe ich getan." Daniel lächelte, er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, mit wem Rose gerne mehr zusammen war. Das hatte viel mit den Dingen zu tun, die er in jungen Jahren getan hatte, als er es genossen hatte, unserer Schwester einen Streich zu spielen.

Es sollte selbstverständlich sein, dass ich nie einen besseren Sommer hatte. Wir verlegten die Kommandozentrale in den Keller und sahen zu, wie Rose zu einer jungen Dame aufblühte. Sie würde immer versuchen, mich zu beeindrucken, sie hatte Jahrelang darauf gewartet, dass Dorea Black-Potter sie unterrichten würde. Sie griff schnell zu, was wir ihr über Etikette oder Magie beigebracht hatten, und hörte aufmerksam zu, als wir ihr von den vier Säulen der Magie erzählten. Du erinnerst dich an sie, hoffe ich.

Rose war außer sich, als mein Zauberstab für sie arbeitete, als sie es das erste Mal versuchte, und umarmte alle in Sichtweite, einschließlich Lutain und einen sehr verwirrten Donnervogel.

An der Frühlingssonnenwende, kurz nachdem wir nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren, führten wir für sie und Haley den traditionellen Ritus der Black Familie durch. Soweit ich weiß, ist es das einzige Ritual, das ein Mädchen jemals durchgemacht hat.

Trotzdem machten wir einige Ausflüge und meine Schwester half glücklich dabei, die Yacht auszusuchen, die wir kaufen wollten. Wir alle wussten es, sobald wir sie sahen. Davon abgesehen hatten meine Freunde ihren Kreuzzug gegen die Todesser begonnen. Mit jeder Information, die überprüft und auf die Nachrichten reagiert wurde, war es bald vorbei. Jeder war überzeugt, dass der Dunkle Lord seine eigenen Anhänger tötete. Bald würden nicht einmal die Söldner für Tom Riddle kämpfen wollen.

Es war Anfang Juli, als sich die Familien in der Winkelgasse versammelten. Vielleicht ein bisschen früher als sonst, aber wir wollten, dass beide Mädchen sich zuerst mit ihren Zauberstäben vertraut machen. Patricia Larkin, Haleys Mutter, hatte sogar Maße für einen persönlichen Zauberstab mitgebracht. Ich hatte ihr privat gesagt, dass ich Haleys kaufen wollte und keinen Keil zwischen die beiden Freunde treiben wollte. Und obwohl es nicht so schien, als wäre Haley ein Mädchen, das sich um solche Dinge kümmerte, fand ich es so richtig. Ich wollte sie nur auf ebenem Boden haben. Es hatte Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, und ich hatte einen Teil davon bezahlt, aber sie hatten am Ende zugestimmt.

So kamen wir zu Ollivanders Laden. Der Mann selbst verteilte eifrig Holzproben und Kerne.

Das Holz war leicht zu finden. Rose fühlte eine enge Verbindung zu dem Schilfrohr, während Haley sich für Buchenholz entschied. Nach fast zwei Stunden Tests zeigte sich Ollivander als gealterter und leicht gebrochener Mann.

"Das ist mir noch nie passiert." Fluchte er leise. Es hatte viele Kerne gegeben, die den Mädchen die Treue zeigten. Keiner aber war perfekt. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug kapitulierte der ältere Mann und leitete uns zu einem Ort in der Nokturngasse weiter, der sich auf die Herstellung von Persönlichen Zauberstäben spezialisiert hatte.

Flintwoods Zauberstäbe und Zubehör. Wir gingen zweimal daran vorbei und verpassten den winzigen Eckeneingang, und ehrlich gesagt sah es mehr als ein bisschen schäbig aus.

Als wir den Laden betraten, wurden wir von Gerüchen von verbranntem Holz, Blut und allerlei Unannehmlichkeiten angegriffen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich meine Sinne daran gewöhnt hatten. Rose und Haley drehten sich überall um und versuchten, die verschiedenen Zutaten, Kerne und alles, was sich in den Regalen befand, zu sehen. Sie schienen den Geruch nicht allzu sehr zu stören. Der Laden roch nach Benutzung, was ich für eine gute Sache hielt.

"Ich fürchte, Sie haben den Falschen Laden betreten." Eine klare Stimme ertönte hinter einem staubigen Regal zu meiner Rechten. "Sie werden Ollivanders finden, die Gasse hinunter in der Winkelgasse."

"Es scheint, als ob Mr. Ollivander Schwierigkeiten hat, meiner Schwester den richtigen Zauberstab zu verkaufen." Es gab ein fröhliches Kichern, als ein großer, aber extrem dünn aussehender Mann nach vorne trat. Blondes Haar mit klischeehaftem Schnurrbart nach hinten gekämmt.

"Woodrin Flintwood, mit wem darf ich heute Geschäfte machen?"

"Hadrian Black, Sir. Wir suchen die ersten Zauberstäbe für Hogwarts." Woodrin, Woody zu seiner Freude schaute sich schnell die jungen Mädchen an, Rose Potter stand neben ihrem Bruder und versuchte trotzig, vor dem großen Mann unbeeindruckt auszusehen. Ihre beste Freundin hatte es inzwischen vorgezogen, meiner Mutter näher zu treten.

„Dann wurde Ihnen doch gesagt, dass der liebe Ollivanders-Laden mehr ist, wonach Sie suchen sollten? Ein erster Zauberstab muss nicht perfekt passen, Wissen Sie?"

"Versuchen Sie mich gerade davon zu überzeugen, den Zauberstab nicht bei Ihnen zu kaufen?" Fragte ich, als der Mann sich auf seine Theke lehnte.

"Meine Zauberstäbe sind nicht billig, Mr. Black. Ollivander verkauft seine für 7 Galleonen pro Stück, und sie sind gute Zauberstäbe, mittelmäßige Zauberstäbe ... Zauberstäbe für die ... nicht beeindruckend sein wollen. Viele von ihnen halten dem Zauberspruch nicht lange aufrecht. Seit über 7 Jahren sind sie nicht mehr auf ihre Hexen und Zauberer eingestellt. Vielleicht haben Sie Garrick Ollivander sagen hören: Der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer. Und es ist wahr, aber es ist auch komplizierter. Der Zauberstab ist ein Fokus, also alle Teile des Fokus. Er muss den Zauberer auswählen und mit seiner Magie mitschwingen. "Das beste Ergebnis, das ich bisher von dem alten Mann gesehen habe, war ein Eibenholz-Phönix-Federstab, der an ein Tom Marvolo Riddle verkauft wurde. Nun, das Hauptaugenmerk aber ... die Feder war nicht so gut gewählt und so ... wurde die Macht des Dunklen Lords verringert. " Hadrians Augen verengten sich.

"Ja, Mr. Black, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es wussten ... nur sehr wenige wissen es. Natürlich nahm der junge Tom Riddle an Blutritualen teil und verstärkte seine Magie auf eine andere Weise, wenn die Geschichten geglaubt werden sollen, darum hat der Dunkle Lord ein kleines Arsenal an Zauberstäben in seinem Hauptquartier, deshalb verlässt er sich nur auf die Unverzeihlichen. "

"Die Zauberstäbe konnten seine Magie nicht ertragen." Sagte ich ihm. Gelegentlich fühlte sich mein eigener Zauberstab unter dem Druck auch so an.

"Sehr scharfsinnig von Ihnen, in der Tat." Der Mann schritt langsam herum, und sein schlaksiger Körper warf einen großen Schatten auf die vergleichsweise kleineren Mädchen. "Sie sehen also, wenn ich sie mit einem Fokus von mir ausstatten würde, wäre der Zauberstab perfekt und würde ihnen jahrzehntelang gute Dienste leisten, aber meine Zauberstäbe sind für Auroren, Eingriffs-Zauberer und gelegentlich für Duellanten. Für bloße Kinder, wie sie, wäre es nahezu unmöglich, die Treue eines solchen Zauberstabs zu erlangen. Ihre Magie ... ist ganz einfach ausgedrückt ... nicht stark genug. "

Es gab einen kleinen violetten Schimmer in den Augen meiner Schwester, den ich nicht sehen konnte, aber er tat es. Dies schien den Mann unerklärlich zum Lächeln zu bringen.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit der Show aufhören und Sie Ihren Job machen und mir Sorgen um das Geld machen. Sie werden ihre Zauberstäbe schaffen und Sie sollten besser sicherstellen, dass die Leute daran zweifeln, dass es jemals so etwas wie den Todesstab gab. "

"Sehr gut, meine Zauberstäbe kosten 1000 Galeonen, ich werde es heute schaffen, und es wird so gut passen, wie ich es schaffen kann." Ich hielt dann meine Hand hin.

"Wir haben einen Deal." Ein Zauberblitz durchfuhr sie, als der Blitz zwischen unseren Händen trat.

"Hier entlang bitte." Wir gingen nach hinten in einen Raum ohne Fenster und mit nur einer Tür. "Lassen Sie alle Kleidungsstücke und Gegenstände auf Ihrer Person fallen. Sie haben das Wort, dass ich keinen Fleck auf Ihrem Körper berühren werde, solange Sie sich nicht bewegen oder zappeln." Dies war der Moment, als ich ging, während meine Mutter natürlich zurückblieb. Woodrin weigerte sich, die bereitgestellten Maße zu verwenden, und nannte sie nicht genau genug.

Meine Mutter erzählte mir später, dass sie den spürbaren Unterschied zwischen Garrick Olivander und diesem Mann gespürt hatte. Er unterbrach seine Arbeit kein einziges Mal, alles, was jemals die Körper der Mädchen berührte, war ein Maßband, als Woodrin selbst alles aufschrieb, was er sah.

Er war sehr genau. Einschließlich jugendlicher Verletzungen, alter Kratzer und Blutergüsse. Bis in den Raum zwischen einem Nasenloch und dem anderen.

"Sehr gut, Sie können sich wieder anziehen." Nachdem sie das getan hatten, rief mich meine Mutter zurück.

"Hadrian, du kannst wieder herein kommen."

"Und?" Habe ich gefragt.

"Ihre Schwester, Mr. Black, wird sich eindeutig um Sie kümmern. Ich glaube, Buche wird die beste Wahl sein. Ein Schlangenkern ..." Er eilte zwischen den verschiedenen Zutaten hin und her. "Nein, das wird zu stark sein ... vielleicht etwas sanfter." Der Mann lächelte, als er vor ein paar Federn zum Halten kam. "Ja. Das sollte funktionieren." Nachdem Woody alles gesammelt hatte, von dem er glaubte, dass es für sie notwendig sein könnte, tat er dasselbe für Hailey und legte alles auf ein anderes Tablett.

"Miss Potter. Wenn Sie die Zutaten für einen Moment anfassen würden, um etwas zu fühlen." Mit meiner Hand immer noch auf dem Kopf trat sie ohne Angst vor. Buche war eine andere Wahl als Ollivanders, der Schilfrohr bevorzugt hatte. Es war weniger aggressiv, was sicherlich keine schlechte Sache war. Rose berührte es und stöhnte sofort.

"Das ist besser." Sie sagte mit leiser Stimme, enttäuscht, dass sie nicht das gleiche Holz haben würde wie ich. Der Kern reagierte genauso heftig wie ein Blitz mit violetter Magie, sobald sie einen Finger darauf legte.

"Occamy Feder." Sagte Woody stolz und offensichtlich begeistert darüber, recht gehabt zu haben. Rose sah zu mir auf und lächelte breiter. Ein Schlangenkern war so eng mit mir verbunden, wie sie es brauchte.

"Die Länge wird genau 30 cm betragen. Es wird ein starker Zauberstab für starke Magie sein." Dann wandte er sich an das andere Mädchen. "Miss Larkin." Sie trat ebenfalls vor, nahm aber Rosies Hand, als sie näher kam. Die Reaktionen der Materialien waren nicht anders als bei meiner Schwester. "Ebereschenholz, der Kern, den ich ausgewählt habe, sind Späne aus dem Horn eines jungen Re'em. Ein sehr schützender Zauberstab, sowohl für den Besitzer als auch für die Freunde des Besitzers." Mr. Flintwood lächelte dann zwischen den Mädchen. "Sie werden noch sehr lange in dem Leben der anderen sein." Diese Aussage machte beide Mädchen glücklich. "Die Länge wird gleich sein. 30 Zentimeter genau. Eine hervorragende Übereinstimmung."

"Vielen Dank." Beide Mädchen erzählten es dem Mann.

"Sie sind sehr willkommen, aber Sie müssen sich immer noch den Zauberstäben beweisen. Wie ich bereits sagte. Es ist nicht einfach, die Treue eines solchen zu erlangen."

"Werden wir." Sagte Rose ihm, was mich trotzig zum Lachen brachte.

"Sehr gut, jetzt ... mache ich mich am besten an die Arbeit."

An einem anderen Tag, in der Zukunft weiter vorne, würde ich ihm erlauben, mich zu vermessen. Meine Neugier war geweckt und ich wollte wissen, was er für mich wählen würde. Europäische Eibe und ein Haar aus der Mähne eines Nachtmahrs. 13,5 Zoll. Mit der Zeit ... hätte ich es geschafft, es dauerte noch viele Jahre, bis ich endlich den Stab wechselte. Woodrin Flintwood erzählte mir, dass mein Zauberstab das nächste Perfekte Ergebnis war, das Olivander jemals geschafft hatte. In meinem Fall bestand er darauf, dass Schilfrohr und Eibe austauschbar waren. Einer war dunkler als der andere, aber weder war er besser, noch fühlte ich mich anders in seiner Verwendung. Der Kern war, wo der Unterschied lag. Ollivander war den einfachen Weg gegangen und hatte meinen eigenen vertrauten benutzt, um einen Kern bereitzustellen. "95% Übereinstimmung." Woodrin würde es mir sagen. "Ganz und gar nicht nach meinem Standard, aber es reicht für jemanden, der normalerweise durch seinen Laden stolpert und nach Stäben sucht."

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Woodrin kein Fan von Ollivanders Wegen war.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Schließlich wurde das, was vom Sommer übrig blieb, mit täglichen Übungen für Rose verbracht, und manchmal, oder genauer gesagt, auch für Haley.

In der Zwischenzeit organisierte Jack Trades eine chirurgische Entfernung aller Anhänger von Tom Riddles. Ein massiver Schlag, um seine Unterstützungsbasis im kommenden Jahr zu dezimieren.

Am Ende ... dankten die Mädchen meiner Mutter und mir dafür, dass sie so oft bleiben und vorbeikommen durften. Genau wie Dorea es ihnen beigebracht hatte.

"Es war uns ein Vergnügen." Erzählte meine Mutter ihnen, und umarmte beide. "Kommen Sie in Zukunft wieder! Sie sind jederzeit willkommen." Sie grinsten abrupt, um den Zug von vorne nach hinten zu sehen. Sie würden nicht zurückkehren, um sich zu uns zu setzen. Wie üblich fanden sie ein paar andere Erstklässler und lernten sie kennen.

Schließlich rief McGonagall: "Rose Potter." Ich lächelte sanft, als ich sah, wie der Hut wieder wach wurde. Die beiden schienen sich einen Moment zu unterhalten und dann:

"RAVENCLAW!" Ich hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass sie dorthin gehen würde, obwohl für alle Häuser eine strenge Ausnahme gemacht werden musste. Ich dachte es trotzdem. In ihrem Fall? Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit dem Hut gestritten hatte, also wurde sie mit Haley zusammengebracht.

"Hadrian?" Fragte Daphne vorsichtig. "Bist du in Ordnung?" Sanft nahm ich ihre Hand in meine.

"Slytherin war für sie immer die unwahrscheinlichste Option. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass sie zu den Raben geht und ich habe meinen Wunsch bekommen." Ich freute mich für sie.

"Was jetzt?" Fragte Tracey wissend.

"Jetzt ... ist es Zeit für das Endspiel."


	26. The Slytherin Redemption

_**The Slytherin Redemption**_

Das Jahr begann mit einem gewissen Dämpfer. Keiner von uns hatte bemerkt, dass Dumbledores Hand am Abend zuvor Anzeichen eines tief verwurzelten Fluchs zeigte. Der Ring, den wir an diesem Morgen an derselben Hand bemerkt hatten, kam uns unheimlich bekannt vor. Nachdem wir Dobby zur Überprüfung geschickt hatten, wurde bestätigt, dass die Gaunt Hütte leer war, was uns zu dem Schluss führte, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine von Toms Horkruxen handelte.

"Wir sind von Idioten umgeben." Ich seufzte schwer und warf mich in mein Bett.

"Er ist selbst schuld, er ist eindeutig einigen von Voldemorts Verzauberungen zum Opfer gefallen." Sagte Susan immer noch am Tisch, ihr Teller von dem Abendessen, das wir gerade geteilt hatten, war nicht ganz leer.

"Wenn der alte Mann so eifrig ist, sie loszuwerden, ist er bereit, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Vielleicht möchtest du die Übergabe der bereits erledigten Gegenstände überdenken." Tracey deutete darauf hin, dass sie sich neben mich fallen ließ.

"Du willst Kopien machen?"

"Wir wissen genug, um es durchzuziehen. Wir sollten aber anfangen, nach dem im Schloss zu suchen."

"Salazar schlug vor, die Burgelfen auszusenden. Die Idee hat ihre Berechtigung. Auf diese Weise muss ich nicht die volle Kontrolle über die Schutzzauber übernehmen. Ich würde wirklich gerne den Abfluss vermeiden, der meine Magie in diesem Moment in Anspruch nehmen würde. Stellt euch vor Tom kommt durch die Schutzzauber, während ich noch mit der Übernahme der Schutzzauber beschäftigt bin."

"Wie wäre es, wenn du uns die Kopie Horkruxe überlässt?" Schlug Fleur vor. Und so würde ich es dann tun.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

In einigen Monaten würden sie einen Weg finden, um die magische Signatur des Horcrux zu kopieren, und ich würde beginnen, die gleichen Gegenstände an Dan zu übergeben, um sie Dumbledore zu geben. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich natürlich viel Zeit mit Rose und Haley verbracht, um sie mit den Geheimgängen des Schlosses bekannt zu machen.

Es war ein vergleichsweise ruhiges Jahr, und wenn Draco nicht versucht hätte, Dumbledore auf die geistig am meisten herausgeforderte Art und Weise zu töten, wäre es vielleicht sogar in die Geschichte eingegangen, wie es das "normalste" Jahr in Hogwarts seit Jahren war. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass wir ihn genau beobachtet haben, immer da, um zu verhindern, dass seine idiotischen Ideen unschuldigen Schülern schaden würden.

Die von mir angeheuerten Söldner haben ihre Arbeit gemacht, wöchentlich tauchten im Ministerium Todesser auf. Manchmal waren es Gruppen von Ausländern, die eine Art Schlangensymbol trugen, um sich als Voldemort-Anhänger zu identifizieren. Diese befanden sich in lebhaften Gegenden der Zaubererwelt und zeigten mit Symbolen und Unterarmen das hässliche Mal von Tom Riddle, das für alle sichtbar war. Ein paar Auserwählte ... sind einfach tot in ihren Häusern aufgetaucht. Sie waren diejenigen, die keine Seite offen favorisierten, sondern heimlich Geld in die Sache des reinen Blutes fließen ließen.

Endlich, als das Jahresende immer näher rückte. Ich habe von Pettigrew erfahren, dass die Rekrutierung zu einem schlechten Ende gekommen ist. Der Dunkle Lord würde seine gesamte Kampagne auf einen beinahe selbstmörderischen Versuch setzen, Hogwarts einzunehmen, um zu zeigen, wie mächtig er wirklich war. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass ich nicht die Absicht hatte, ihn das durchgehen zu lassen.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Susan saß auf einem kleinen Hocker und beobachtete, wie der Rest von uns Runen in die Wände um uns herum schnitzte. Wir stellten eine Falle her und schnitzten diese in die Wände der Großen Halle, damit Tom, als er eintrat, nicht wieder heraustreten konnte. "Ich mag diesen Plan nicht." Sagte sie, sodass mehr von uns aufhören mussten, was wir taten. "Ich mag es nicht, diese Leute nach Hogwarts zu lassen. Ich weiß, es ist alles, was Draco gerade tut, aber was ist, wenn jemand verletzt wird?"

"Es ist ein Glücksspiel." Sagte Daphne, sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Es wird auf jeder Ebene einen Hinterhalt geben, die Hauptstreitkräfte werden einer gewaltigen Explosion ausgesetzt sein und der Rest von Tommy´s Bande wird von den Schlangen der Kammer zusammengetrieben und von wem auch immer, wenn sich welche aus den oberen Jahrgängen uns anschließen werden "

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es ein schlechter Plan ist." Murmelte Susan. „Nur, dass es mir nicht gefällt." Ich seufzte und um ehrlich zu sein, hat er mir auch nicht gefallen. Aber wenn Voldemort wirklich nach Hogwarts kam, musste die ganze Schule ihn verlieren sehen."

"Er hat dieses ... unzerstörbare Bild geschaffen. Ich ... oder genauer gesagt, wir müssen das von ihm wegreißen. Deshalb schnitzen wir diese Runenfalle in die großen Halle. Wenn wir jedem zeigen, wie schwach er ist, stirbt sein Image und seine restliche Unterstützung wird in sich zusammen fallen. Wie Daphne sagte, ist es ein Glücksspiel. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht Stehende tun, um sicherzustellen, dass keine verirrten Todesser die Erstklässler ermorden. Denk daran, Rose ist eine davon und ich würde mir eher einen Arm abtrennen, als dies zuzulassen, während sie hier ist. Aber auch sie muss verstehen, dass er nichts anderes ist als ein aufgeregtes Kind, das einen Wutanfall hat. "

"Und wie stellst du sicher, dass niemand verletzt wird?" Fragte Hannah, während sie Hocker für alle beschwörte.

"Am Abend werde ich die Kammer freigeben, die Schule zu bewachen. Es gibt keine Tür an diesem Ort ohne eine Schlange, die die Augen darauf hat. Mia hat Fawkes davon überzeugt, allen Deckung und Hilfe zu gewähren, die sie möglicherweise brauchen." Dumbledores Orden wird da sein, die Söldner, die ich angeheuert habe, werden die Explosion auslösen und einige von ihnen werden zusätzlichen Schutz bieten. Das versichere ich euch."

"Und vergiss nicht die Karten, die ich gemacht habe." Wies Fleur darauf hin.

"Und das." Fügte ich lächelnd hinzu.

"Aber was ist, wenn ...", fragte Susan ihre Stimme, die vor Angst zitterte und die Möglichkeit hatte, dass jemand aufgrund dessen, was ich orchestriert hatte, starb.

"Dann muss ich damit leben. So schrecklich es auch klingen mag. Wenn ich zwischen 5 Kindern wählen muss, die jetzt sterben, und hundert Mundanegeborenen, die später sterben, weil wir uns nicht um diese Terroristen gekümmert haben, dann muss ich mich für die Kinder entscheiden. Und ja ... "Meine eigene Stimme brach, weil es ein undenkbares Szenario war. "Das schließt Rose ein." Wir teilten eine weitere Gruppenumarmung. Wir würden alle tun, was wir in dieser Nacht konnten.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Mitte Juni**_

Ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Erstklässler und Zweitklässler entsprechende Anweisungen bekamen. "Verlasst nicht eure Zimmer." Sagte ich ihnen. Ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt warum. "Bleibt einfach dort und kommt nicht raus, egal was ihr hört."

"Hadrian?" Ich drehte mich von meinem Platz am Feuer zu Blaise um. "Sie sind alle zurück, wie du es ihnen gesagt hast."

"Gut, sag allen, sie sollen früh schlafen gehen oder einfach in ihren Zimmern bleiben." Er nickte und ging und ließ Theo an meiner Seite stehen.

"Das wird keine gute Nacht." Theo scherzte schon und ballte seinen Zauberstab fest zusammen.

"Nein Theo, du hast alles falsch verstanden. Dies wird die beste Nacht. Denn am Ende wird jeder wissen, dass Slytherin mit Hogwarts im Bunde steht und nicht mit einem kleinen Betrüger mit Größenwahn." Er grinste und zuckte die Achseln.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du der einzige lebende Mensch bist, der denkt, dass der Dunkle Lord nur 'Größenwahn' hat."

"Er fand eine Botschaft, die für ihn genauso wirkte wie für Hitler, und er wirft den Todesfluch herum wie Süßigkeiten. Das macht ihn weder zu einem mächtigen Zauberer, noch führt er Regenerationsrituale durch. Alles, was er zeigt, ist, dass er Anweisungen befolgen kann. Schlaue vielleicht ... obwohl er zunehmend den dreisten Gryffindor spielt. " Ich stand auf, um mich meinem Vorfahren zu stellen. "Für das, was es wert ist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich daran erinnern muss."

"Stell sicher, dass du die Schule beschützen wirst." Drängte Salazar scharf, als Antwort nickte ich ihm leicht zu.

_"Erinnere dich, Aliza!"_ Viele der Schüler, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, wandten sich an mich. Parsel sprechen zu hören, war schon immer ein Spektakel. Salazar vergoss eine einzige traurige Träne, bevor auch seine Augen glühten.

_"Das Schloss hört dich jetzt, Erbe."_

_"Öffne die Kammer, um das Gelände von Hogwarts zu bewachen. Ich werde die Kontrolle über die Schlangen übernehmen. "_Es sind alle Verteidigungsfähigkeiten freigesetzt, die Korridore von Hogwarts wurden bald von Tausenden Schlangen überrant, die sich noch versteckt hielten, wie ihnen befohlen wurde. Ich hatte sie bereits vor diesem Abend unterrichtet. Sie waren mit der Magie der Todesser vertraut und ich zeigte ihnen ihre dummen kleinen Masken und Roben.

"Und nun?" Fragte Blaise, als die jüngeren Schüler gingen. Einige der Älteren blieben auf ihren Plätzen und lernten. Sie kümmerten sich nicht um meine Befehle, nur weil sie Hogwarts bald verlassen würden und auf ihre U.T.Z. vorbereitet sein mussten. Wenn sie aufgestanden wären, um gegen mich und meine Freundezu kämpfen, hätte eine unter ihnen versteckte Schlange sie gebissen und gestürzt.

"Jetzt warten wir." Sie hörten natürlich zu, ein Slytherin hört immer zu. Unterdessen erschien Dobby für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und legte einen Stapel Pergament auf den kleinen Tisch neben meinem beschworenen Chinz-Stuhl am Feuer.

"Richtig. B. Wir haben ein Schachspiel." Erklärte Theo zu Blaise, der nachsichtig seufzte.

"Lass uns was machen, ich hasse es nichts zu tun." Er gab zu, das Spiel vorbereitet zu haben.

In dieser Nacht verließen keine Briefe das Schloss. Alle Kommunikationsmagie war blockiert, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Ich weiß jetzt, dass McGonagall die meiste Zeit des Abends versuchte, ihre Feuerstelle zum wirken zu bringen, bis ein Hauself neben ihr auftauchte und ihr mitteilte, dass Todesser das Schloss betreten würden.

Susan und Daphne besuchten Hermine Granger im Gryffindorturm.

Hannah war bei Cedric und wartete wie ich darauf, dass die Sympathisanten des Dunklen Lords ihr wahres Gesicht zeigten.

Tracey und Fleur waren beide mit meiner Schwester im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw. Lutain war natürlich bei ihnen. Ich würde kein Risiko bei Rose eingehen.

Die Zeit kam kurz nach halb zehn. Ich fühlte sie ... die Störung der Magie hinterliess ihre Spuren, noch bevor sie auf der Karte der Rumtreiber erschienen. "Sie sind hier." Beide Jungen standen von ihrer damaligen zweiten Partie Schach. Pünktlich, um Marcus Flint mit einer kleinen Gruppe namenloser und vergessener Idioten den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten zu sehen.

"Hallo Marcus." Sagte ich immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, flankiert von meinen besten Freunden, die ihn anstarrten.

"Black?" Dann grinste er und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Es wird heute Abend einen Führungswechsel geben." Ich hatte ihn ignoriert.

"Ihr alle habt zwei Möglichkeiten, Ihr könnt eure Zauberstäbe fallen lassen und in eure Zimmer zurück kehren. Niemand muss verletzt werden." Ich stand auf, um mich ihnen zu stellen.

"Oder?" Fragte Marcus und leckte sich die Zähne.

"Oder ich werde euch Idioten die verdammte Hackordnung beibringen und euch zeigen, was das Überleben des Stärkeren wirklich bedeutet." Mein Ton war eisig, meine Augen strahlten die Magie aus, für die ich damals bekannt war. Einer von ihnen ... ergriff die erste Option, starrte mich an und dann seine Freunde, bevor er entschied, dass es sicherer war, wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und entfernte sich mit erhobenen Händen, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Bedrohung darstellen würde.

"Verdammter Feigling, es sind nur drei! Wir sind ..." Er sah sich um und begann, seine Finger zu zählen.

"Sieben Marcus, da sind sieben von euch."

"Richtig! Das sind mehr als drei!" Ich seufzte, er bemerkte wahrscheinlich nie das kleine Leuchten von Nicholas Flamels Geschenk, der Ring an meinem Finger signalisierte, dass meine Rune geflochten war.

"Letzte Möglichkeit." Theo sagte ihnen, während er seinen Zauberstab hob

"ERGREIFT SIE!" Brüllte Flint und ging bis zu: "Av ...", bevor die explosive Rune, die von mir bis unter seine Füße gereist war, tat, wozu sie bestimmt war, und seine Füße bis zu den Knien nach oben zerfetzte. Meine anderen Runen taten dasselbe mit seinen Gefährten und warfen sie heftig gegen die Decke. Wir haben sie für ein gutes Maß betäubt und sie gebunden, unabhängig davon, ob einer von ihnen die Begegnung überlebt hatte. Die höheren Jahrgänge, schienen noch zu schockiert, um mich zu bewegen, wandte ich mich meinen Freunden zu.

"Weckt den Rest, Slytherin zieht in den Krieg." Viele von ihnen waren bereits durch die 7 kleineren Explosionen aufgeweckt worden. Die höheren Jahrgänge versammelten sich bald im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrten auf das Gemetzel. "Tom Riddles Terroristen haben Hogwarts infiltriert." Meine Worte wurden dann durch eine viel größere Explosion akzentuiert, die mir mitteilte, dass Jack gerade das Runenmuster um das Verschwindekabinett gezündet hatte. "Ich habe vor, da rauszugehen und jeden letzten maskierten Bastard zu töten, den ich finde. Der Grund, warum ihr alle hier seid, ist, dass ich sehen wollte, ob jemand mit genug Eiern da ist, um für diese Schule einzustehen" Sie hatten das Aussehen.

Im Slytherin-Haus ist es bekannt. Meistens passiert es nach dem ersten Halbjahr in Hogwarts. Die Erkenntnis, dass du für die meisten anderen Häuser, egal wer du bist und was du tust, niemals mehr sein wirst als der nächste Dunkle Lord in der Entstehung. "Es ist an der Zeit, die Zukunft zu verändern und die Art und Weise, wie nachfolgende Generationen unsere Kinder kennenlernen. Dies ist eure Chance, allen zu zeigen, dass Slytherin mit Hogwarts zusammenarbeitet. Wir haben den Blutwahnsinn in unserem Haus bereits fast ausgerottet, das haben wir gemeinsam getan." Lasst uns ihnen nun gemeinsam zeigen, dass wir bei Ihnen sind, ungeachtet, aus welchen Haus wir kommen."

"Scheisse!" Jemand schrie von hinten. "Hätte auch sagen können, dass wir etwas getan haben." Ich lächelte.

"Was ist mit dir? Wenn sie dich in 10 Jahren fragen, wo du während der Slytherin-Revolte von 1997 warst, was wirst du ihnen sagen?" Fragte ich dann. Einige von ihnen grinsten, während einer schrie:

"Ich stand knietief in Todesser-Masken!"

"Lass es uns aufräumen!"

"Gut. Wir wollen jeden töten, der denkt, dass er nicht kann, wird hier bleiben." Sagte ich ihnen, sie würden nach den gestapelten Pergamenten greifen. "Der Aktivierungscode lautet" Für Hogwarts ". Es ist eine vollständige Karte des Schlosses und zeigt alle darin befindlichen Personen. Alle Geheimgänge sind jetzt für euch geöffnet. Trefft sie aus dem Schatten heraus, und schlagt Hart zu. "

Das Slytherin-Haus schloss sich der Schlacht an und wie die von hohem Gras geschützten und versteckten Schlange schlugen wir zu. Sie haben uns nie kommen sehen.

"Einige von ihnen kommen mit dem Besen herein!" Schrie jemand das Porträt an, gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend anderen.

Wir gingen hinter ihnen her und sahen zu, wie immer mehr Löcher in die Wand entstanden. Die Porträts gewährten Zugang, sobald der Blickkontakt hergestellt war. Blaise zog seine Glock und entriegelte sie.

"Es stellt sich heraus, dass ich auch das Kind meines Großvaters bin."

"Scheint, als ob die meisten von oben kommen. Ich gehe nach draußen. Ihr zwei seid vorsichtig."

"Du auch! Sei vorsichtig oder die Mädchen werden dich töten!" Schrie Theo und rannte davon, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Wie richtig er doch damit lag.

Auf den Mauern von Hogwarts regnete eine Reihe von Ritterbogenschützen Pfeile auf die entgegenkommenden Besen.

"Leblose Dinge!" Zischte ein Söldner und nahm einen an seinen rechten Arm. Er bemerkte nie, dass ich da war, bis eine Explosionsrune auf seinem Besen verschwand und ihn in den Tod stürzte. Ein anderer Zauberer, von dem ich annahm, dass er sein Partner war, stieß einen furchterregenden Schrei aus, als er bemerkte, dass ich hinter ihm abhob.

"Wer bist du?!" Ich flog direkt in ihn hinein und trat den letzten Teil seines Besens ab. Als alle Verzauberungen versagten, ging er schreiend unter.

"Sucht einen anderen Weg!" Schrie jemand, als die meisten von ihnen schnell versuchten, auf den Boden zu gehen.

"Tötet sie!"Befahl ich knapp über der Erde, die Söldner erkannten zu spät, dass das Gras unter ihnen nicht sicherer war, als mit mir in der Luft zu sein. Dafür hatte die entfesselte Kammer der Schreckens gesorgt.

Es war wirklich wie ein Tanz, unter dem Glanz von Mond und Sternen war der gesamte Kampf sehr ... filmisch. Die Burg blitzte mit Zauberfeuer auf, nur sehr wenige Todesser schafften es überhaupt hinein.

Ich schwenkte meinen Zauberstab über einen mutigen entgegenkommenden Flieger, der mich mit Betäubungszaubern bombardierte, während ich ihn einen Schnittfluch entgegen schickte. Obwohl er nicht mächtig genug war, um an meinem Schild vorbei zu kommen, der die entgegenkommende Barriere ohne Schwierigkeiten durchbrach, hatte mein Schnittfluch nicht das gleiche Problem. Der Mann rutschte von seinem Besen, eine Hälfte auf jeder Seite.

Ich überprüfte noch einmal meine eigene Karte und sah Bellatrix Lestrange und Walden McNair in der Nähe des Eingangs der großen Halle landen. Natürlich habe ich sie verfolgt. Ich warf meinen zerlumpten Umhang weg, als ich ging, und bald kamen Jack und mehr seiner Leute hinzu. Sie sahen mehr als die meisten so aus, als hätten sie gerade etwas Scheiße gesehen.

"Wir sind größtenteils alle klar." Er sagte, er habe seinen Cowboyhut abgenommen, mit dem er sich jetzt Luft zufächerte, bevor er auf die Karte zeigte. "Vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend oder so mehr."

"Fangen wir mit ihm an." Sagte ich, ich mache einen kleinen Umweg dahin, wo Sue Li sich mit einem von ihnen duelliert. Es war jedoch kein Zauberspruch meinerseits notwendig. Ein kleines Pfeifen unterbrach die Konzentration des Mannes, die Tatsache, dass er dumm genug war, sich von einem Gegner abzuwenden, der auch zufällig eine Duellistin von Weltrang war, besiegelte sein Schicksal. Er war von seinen beiden Armen befreit, bevor sie dem Kopf des Mannes einen Tritt in die Ferse versetzte und ihn zu Boden schickte, wo er regungslos blieb.

"Hadrian?"

"Haben wir verletzte?"

"Nicht so weit ich weiß. Ihre Zahlen waren wirklich ein bisschen lächerlich. Andererseits schätze ich, dass alle Widerstände, die sie erwartet hatten, wahrscheinlich ein halbes Dutzend Ordensmitglieder waren, nicht die ganze Schule." Ihre Augen wanderten dann auf meine Stirn und Arme, die immer noch mit Runen bedeckt waren. "Und nur fürs Protokoll, das ist immer noch so cool." Sie grinste.

"Vielen Dank." Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass das Dunkle Mal über dem Hogwarts-Astronomieturm aufstieg, es ist nur etwas, das die Karte nicht zeigen kann.

"Dumbledore." Ich drehte mich zu Jack und hob eine Augenbraue. "Dein Bruder und der alte Mann sind gerade in die Burg zurückgekehrt." Ich hatte natürlich gewusst, dass sie einen Horkrux jagen würden. Zu der Zeit hatte ich keine Ahnung, warum sie beschlossen hatten, beim Astronomieturm zu landen, wo Draco war. Sowohl Lestrange als auch McNair gingen direkt auf sie zu. Da war ... folglich die Hälfte der Schülerschaft. Ich eilte an James Potter vorbei, der seine Frau überprüfte, und durch zwei Abkürzungen die Treppe hinauf.

Ich konnte kaum eine Stimme sagen hören:

"Nein, nein, Draco! So geht das Spiel: Crucio." Ich schwang das erste Mal meinen Zauberstab, während ich auf die Stimme zielte und durch die offene Tür ein Redukto aussendete, von dem ich hoffte, dass es dieses spezielle Problem langfristig lösen würde.

"Wa .." Bevor McNair fertig werden konnte, schwang ich meinen Zauberstab ein zweites Mal und sendete einen weiteren aus, bevor ich etwas außer Atem den Raum betrat. Überall war Hirnsubstanz und Blut, tatsächlich sprühten die beiden Körper, die ich gerade von ihren Köpfen befreit hatte, überall noch rot. Daniel starrte mich nur an und nahm zum ersten Mal meine Runen in sich auf. Ich drehte meinen Zauberstab ein drittes Mal, sendete einen Schnittfluch aus und nahm Dumbledores verrotteten Anhang weg. Ich würde ihm nicht erlauben, einen Märtyrertod zu sterben, kein einfacher Ausweg für ihn, er musste sich immer noch seinem eigenen Mist stellen.

"Steh auf und bring ihn zum Krankenflügel." Ich atmete erleichtert aus und überprüfte meine Karte. Keiner der Todesserpunkte, die sich noch im Schloss befanden, bewegte sich überhaupt. "Sieht so aus, als wären alle Todesser im Schloss neutralisiert."

"H-harry?" Ich sah wieder zu meinem Bruder.

"Verschwinde Daniel, bevor der alte Mann stirbt." Dabei traf er unten seine Eltern und einige Lehrer, die alle bestrebt waren, Dumbledore zu helfen, wieder Gesund zu werden. Es wurde laut angefeuert und alle gratulierten einander.

Mir? Ich ging zu Draco und zog ihn an den Haaren hoch.

"Hadrian, Hadrian bitte!"

„Konntest dir nicht helfen, oder? Weißt du, ich merke jetzt, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht besser bin als du. Ich wusste, was du tust und nutzte deinen Plan, um mir zu helfen, viele Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen und sogar zu akzeptieren die Möglichkeit schwerer Verluste und doch ... alles, woran ich denken kann, ist, dass deine völlige Inkompetenz so gut wie jeden getötet haben könnte, Rose eingeschlossen. Es ist also wirklich an der Zeit, dies zu beenden ... keine zweiten Chancen mehr und kein hinwegsehen mehr." Ich zog ihn ans Geländer und schob ihn rüber. Er schrie den ganzen Weg nach unten, als er ungefähr zur Hälfte in Ohnmacht fiel. Das war ungefähr zu der Zeit, als sein Körper begann, violette magische Seile um ihn zu wickeln.

"Oh verdammt noch mal." Ich schaute fluchend zu, wie die Abteilung für kinetische Aufhebung in Hogwarts seinen Fall verlangsamte. Er würde sich beide Beine brechen, aber überleben. "Es ist wie der Versuch, eine verdammte Kakerlake zu töten." Natürlich war dies die Zeit, zu der die Auroren ankamen, immer pünktlich.

Blaise trat hinter mich, um auch nach draußen zu schauen.

"Ich glaube du denkst, dass diese Schutzzauber auch auf den Qudditchfeld sinnvoll wären, oder." Scherzte er.

"Und du würdest denken, Dumbledore war schlau genug, mehr Leute das Schloss bewachen zu lassen. Er ließ sich von 2 zu 1 in die Überzahl bringen." Wir beide seufzten tief.

"Richtig ... Ich denke, Logik ist nicht die stärkste Kraft für Zauberer. Aber im Moment kann ich vorschlagen, dass du dich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machst. Die Hauslehrer werden versuchen, alle zu sammeln." Ich schnaubte.

"Viel Glück damit."

In der Tat starrte jeder einzelne Hauslehrer beim Betreten der Gemeinschaftsräume auf die geschäftlichen Enden eines Dutzend Zauberstäbe. Jeder von ihnen fand eine Schlange um den Hals gewickelt, als sie eintraten. Da die Anti-Slytherin-Verzauberungen entfernt wurden, war es nun auch so in Gryffindor.

"Beweise, wer du bist." Verlangten die Schüler. Und so taten es die Professoren.

Meine Schwester Rose eilte mit offenen Armen an ihren beiden Eltern vorbei. Sie etwas verblüfft zurücklassen. Ich bemerkte kaum, dass sie die Große Halle betreten hatte, als sowohl Daphne als auch Susan sich um mich stritten. Wir hatten uns alle auf Verletzungen und dergleichen untersucht. Dann ging es nur noch um Nähe, die Schlacht war vorbei. Die Söldner waren tod oder sind verschwunden. Die Schule war gerettet.

Dann warf sie sich auf uns, packte uns von unseren Sitzen und klammerte sich an mich, um mein Leben zu genießen.

"Die Schlacht ist vorbei, Rosie. Dies war ein guter Tag, ein sehr guter. Jeder lebt." Sie ließ nicht los und würde es die nächste Stunde nicht tun.

Amelia Bones und etwa zwei Dutzend Auroren strömten in Kürze durch die Schule. Susan konnte nicht anders, als darauf hinzuweisen: "Vielleicht glauben Sie mir das nächste Mal, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Todesser einen Weg ins Schloss haben."

In der Zwischenzeit war es ein dunkelhäutiger Mann namens Kingsley Shacklebolt, der näher kam, um mich zu befragen, und folglich durch ein Meer von Schlangen ging.

"Also ... mir wurde gesagt, dass Sie der Mann sind, mit dem Sie darüber sprechen sollen, was passiert ist?" Ich lächelte ihn an.

"Wo soll ich anfangen?"

"Wie wäre es mit den Schlangen rund um die Burg?" Schlug er vor, bevor er seufzte. "Beginnen Sie am Anfang." Und so habe ich es gemacht. Ich erzählte dem Ministerium, dass ich Draco Malfoy und ein paar seiner idiotischen Freunde das ganze Jahr über beobachtet hatte. Es wurde bemerkt, wie ich sie ausspioniert hatte, um etwas über das Verschwindekabinett zu erfahren. Sagte ihm all die guten Teile meines Plans ... keiner von denen, die schrecklich schief gelaufen sein könnten. Was? Ich bin kein Idiot, ich würde sehr gerne nicht nach Askaban gehen.

"Sehr gut, wenn wir weitere Fragen haben, können wir Sie kontaktieren. Sie können Ihre Schwester in ihr Zimmer bringen." Sagte der Mann sanft.

"Danke. Die Schule vertraut uns vielleicht nicht und vielleicht werden sie es nie, und das ist in Ordnung." Sagte ich aufstehend. "Wir brauchen das Vertrauen der Menschen nicht, wir brauchen ihre Freundschaft nicht. Aber wissen Sie, was wir haben werden? Ihre Angst. Dies ist auch unsere Schule. Und für meinen Teil? Ich habe nur Mitleid mit den Armen Narr, der das Schlangen-Nest aufscheucht. Erzählen Sie dies Ihren Zeitungen: Hogwarts ist von hohem Gras umgeben und wir Slytherins wissen, wie man sich darin versteckt."

Rose sah mich mit Zuversicht an. Ich würde mein Wort halten und sie wusste es.

"Geh zu deiner Mutter, nimm am besten Haley mit."

"Vielen Dank." Ich grinste sie an.

"Ich bin dein großer Bruder, es ist meine Aufgabe, auf dich aufzupassen. Jetzt geht's los." Und sie umarmte ihre beste Freundin, bevor sie zu Lily und James ging, die mich mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrten, bevor sie sich ein Nicken erlaubte, das ich als: "Danke" interpretierte. Nicht, dass es mich interessiert hätte.

"Wir wussten bereits, dass Voldemort verzweifelt wurde und viel mehr verloren hat, als wir dachten." Wies Hannah darauf hin.

"Wir haben ihn bluten lassen." Stimmte Fleur zu, trat an meine Seite und ließ ihre Hand in meine gleiten, als die anderen kamen, um uns zu umgeben.

"Ich muss nur das letzte Kanonenfutter loswerden." Erklärte Daphne mit ihrem Kopf auf meiner anderen Schulter.

"Und dann stecken wir die Klingen weg." Stimmte ich zu.


	27. Sic Semper Tyrannis

**_**Sic Semper Tyrannis**_**__

Die Zeitungen haben das Ende unseres sechsten Jahres für immer verewigt. Sie verteufelten Voldemort an, weil er eine Schule voller Kinder angegriffen hatte. Die Reinheit des Blutes war zweitrangig bei dem eigentlichen Problem, dass jeder hätte sterben können.

Peter übermittelte kurz die Nachricht, dass Voldemort über den gesamten Überfall wütete. Er war besonders sauer darüber, dass wir die zweite Hälfte des Verschwindekabinetts zerstört hatten, das den sogenannten Dunklen Lord für fast zwei Tage ohne Nahrung oder Wasser eingeschlossen hatte.

Jetzt würden Sie denken, dass Tom vielleicht eine Weile seine Wunden lecken wollte, aber das ist nicht passiert. Es würde ... immerhin eine Black Hochzeit geben. Was für eine Gelegenheit, uns alle Blutverräter loszuwerden. Richtig?

Falsch!

Die Hochzeit zweier beliebter Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums zog immer eine Menschenmenge an. Die Tatsache, dass sowohl Nimphadora als auch Cameron mit vielen Menschen aus dem magischen Großbritannien und einigen anderen Ländern befreundet waren, bedeutete, dass das Gelände von Black Manor bereits sehr voll sein würde. Fügen Sie nun hinzu, dass Cameron ein Black werden sollte, wodurch eine der alten heiligen Familien gestärkt wurde, und fast jeder Magier in Großbritannien war verzaubert, um einen Sitz bei der Hochzeit zu bekommen. Mit Auroren, Eingriffs-Zauberern und allen Arten von Strafverfolgungsbehörden im Raum musste ich nicht wirklich viel tun, um mich um die Angriffstruppen zu kümmern, die der alte Wichser uns geschickt hatte. Tatsächlich habe ich nur eine kurze Nachricht an eine kleine Handvoll Leute geschickt, als ich eine Störung der Schutzzauber verspürte.

Es war wirklich lächerlich. Tom hatte bereits während des Angriffs auf Hogwarts einen Großteil seiner Streitkräfte verloren. Den rund zwölf Zauberern, die versuchten, die schwarzen Zauberer aufzubrechen, würde es nie gelingen, etwas zu tun.

Wir standen da, alle in ihren schönsten Gewändern und Anzügen. Es war wie eine Art bezahlte Unterhaltung. Einige der Leute schlugen sich mit schwachen Stillefeldern, als die feindlichen Streitkräfte an den Schutzzaubern der Black Familie herumfummelten. Schließlich schüttelte ich den Kopf und räusperte mich.

"Entschuldigung?" Sie alle erstarrten, als ich sie mit verschränkten Armen anlächelte. Hinter mir stand eine Mischung aus Zauberern und Hexen. Es war Pettigrew selbst, der über seine Schulter blickte, um etwas zu sagen, kurz bevor seine Augen glasig wurden, als er seinen wahren Meister erkannte.

"Erbarmen?" Murmelte einer von ihnen.

"Das hängt stark davon ab, ob Sie und Ihre Freunde ihre Zauberstäbe fallen lassen." Sagte meine Mutter, während sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab bereits drohend erhoben hatte.

"Wäre keine Black Hochzeit ohne Blutvergießen." Ich kicherte. Es war Kingsley, der versuchte, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

"Nehmen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe an der Vorderseite und lassen Sie sie fallen. Wenn jemand eine falsche Bewegung macht, werden wir entsprechend reagieren." Ein anderer seiner Auror-Freunde rief dann die Zauberstäbe herbei.

"Ich möchte, dass sie im vollen Umfang des Gesetzes angeklagt werden. Sie haben nicht nur versucht, in das Haus einer der heiligen Familien einzubrechen." Die ausländischen Zauberer, die nichts als Söldner waren, hatten keine Ahnung, dass der Tod vorzuziehen gewesen wäre, als das, was mit ihnen geschehen würde. Normalerweise wäre es ein langer Aufenthalt in Askaban, vielleicht sogar der Kuss. Reinblüter nahmen solche Dinge sehr ernst. Aber damals haben wir sie einfach abgeschoben. Warfen sie nach Nurmengard, außerhalb von Voldemorts Reichweite. Er wagte es nicht, sich gegen fremde Nationen aufzulehnen, da er schon so kurz davor war, zu verlieren.

Die kleine Auseinandersetzung würde in keiner der Zeitungen erwähnt. Niemand wagte es, den Hochzeitstag des jungen Black Paares zu ruinieren.

"Stellen Sie sicher, dass diese Leute verschwinden." Habe ich den anwesenden Auroren gedroht. "Sonst werden Sie lernen, dass Blacks einen großen Groll hegen können."

Wir kehrten zurück und fanden Ted Tonks, der seine Tochter den Gang entlang führte. Nymphodora sah konzentrierter aus als sie es ihr ganzes Leben lang getan hatte, um ohne Stolpern oder andere Kastastropen zum Altar zu gelangen.

Cameron sah mit nicht geringer Belustigung zu, aber es gelang ihm, sein Lachen recht gut zu halten. Meine Mutter, die als Beamtin für das Verfahren ausgewählt wurde, lächelte breit und ging sie bald mit geübter Leichtigkeit durch.

"Tojours Pur. Ein Versprechen an Sie und andere. Ein Versprechen, an das Sie durch den Verstand gebunden sind." Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab zwischen ihren Köpfen und erzeugte eine blitzende magische Kette, die sich bald auflöste. "Durch den Körper." Sie wiederholte die Bewegung. "Und Magie." Diesmal wirbelte das Holzstück in kreisenden Bewegungen um sie herum. Es war nichts anderes als ein bisschen ausgefallene Zauberkunst, es hatte keine Wirkung, es war einfach die Zeremonie, die sie mit meinem Großvater abgehalten hatte. Nur wenigen ist aufgefallen, wie glücklich sie war, es endlich für die nächste Generation von Blacks einsetzen zu können. Es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass sie es tat. "Ehre dein Blut." Sagte sie laut.

Viele Zuschauer wiederholten ihre Worte und dies schloss die Braut und den Bräutigam von vorn mit ein.

"Ich spreche Euch jetzt als Ehemann und Ehefrau frei." Es klatschte und jubelte, als sie dem glücklichen Paar erlaubte, sich endlich zu küssen.

Eine kleine Party folgte und wir mischten uns natürlich unter die Menge. Ich habe mit meiner Schwester Haley und sogar Lily Potter getanzt. Es war eine festliche Atmosphäre und ausnahmsweise gab es keine Auseinandersetzungen oder Kämpfe zwischen uns. James Potter blieb den ganzen Tag weg und wurde eingeladen, weil er einfach mein Blutsverwandter war.

Die Party endete mit einem jungen Journalisten namens Terence, der ein Gruppenfoto der gesamten Familie und der Teilnehmer der Hochzeit machte. Es würde seine Karriere machen. Warum hatte ich das zugelassen? Weil er mir im Gegenzug helfen würde. Ich brauchte eine Pressekonferenz. Ich überlegte, ob ich Tom jetzt gleich hervorlocken könnte. Ich fühlte mich so bereit, wie ich es jemals sein würde. Bestenfalls würde es ihm die Hände binden, schlimmstenfalls würde ich sterben, denn lebt doch wieder niemand für immer, oder?

Scherze beiseite ... es war wirklich an der Zeit, alles zusammenzufassen und weiterzumachen. Die Mädchen und ich würden Ende des kommenden Jahres auf unserer eigenen Yacht um die Welt fahren. Sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen und einige alte Kultstätten ansehen. Danach ... vielleicht ein paar Meisterschaften, lernen so viel wie möglich, bevor wir uns endlich niederlassen würden.

Das Treffen mit Terrence war eine kurze Angelegenheit. In dem der Lord Black ... der ich war, verkündete, dass Tom Riddle einen Titel für sich beanspruchte, der ihm nicht zustand. Ich offenbarte der Welt seinen Blutstatus und verleumdete ihn als Betrüger, da er sich als Erbe Slytherins ausgab.

"Um Slytherins Vermächtnis zu verstehen, muss man sich den ganzen Baum und nicht nur einen Ast ansehen. Es gab zwei Familien, die einen Anspruch auf den Namen Slytherin hatten. Eine war tatsächlich Slytherin und die andere war eine Familie namens Gaunt. Sie waren Radikale , schlimmer als jetzt. Töchter haben mit Brüdern oder Vätern geheiratet. " Der Reporter stöhnte sofort und tadelte sich für seinen Ausrutscher. "Oh ja. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass wir unser Blut mit nahen Verwandten verdünnen, aber das ist einfach unangenehm. Ich habe ein paar wissenschaftliche Artikel aus der Muggelwelt dabei, die ein Freund von mir zum leichteren Verständnis umgeschrieben hat. Es zeigt, warum neues magisches Blut jetzt stärker ist als reines Blut. Und um es klar auszudrücken. Es ist unsere eigene verdammte Schuld. " Ich lachte und rieb mir den Hinterkopf, als wir in einem Privatzimmer im Black Manor waren. Ich hinter dem Schreibtisch, er vorne. "Wir haben uns anscheinend vom eigentlichen Thema entfernt." Der Reporter lächelte und nickte. Dies wäre nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir uns treffen, und es wäre auch nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir über dieses Thema gesprochen haben.

"Gibt es noch etwas, was Sie gerne über ... über den Dunklen Lord sagen möchten?"

"Wenn er ... ist, wie er behauptet, ein Verfechter des reinem Blutes, dann biete ich ihm ein förmliches Duell mit dem Potter-Erben an. Alles oder nichts. Bis einer von uns tot ist. Ich beabsichtige, es etwas persönlicher zu nehmen. Sollte er die Herausforderung annehmen, soll er einen Brief schicken mit Zeit und Ort für das Duell und die Zukunft der magischen Welt. Bis dahin soll er, wenn er die alten Wege einhält, mit dem sinnlosen Abschlachten von wehrlosen Frauen und Kindern aufhören. Lassen Sie ihn seinen Wert gegen eine echte Bedrohung unter Beweis stellen. "

"Und wenn nicht?" Fragte Terrence mit einem Zittern der Angst in seiner Stimme.

"Dann wird jeder wissen, wer er wirklich ist, nur ein traurig gestörter alter wahnhafter Mensch ohne Freunde oder Familie." Und wie wahr das nicht nur für Tom Riddle war ...

War es dumm? Vielleicht. Aber es war der einzige Weg für den Dunklen Lord, relevant zu bleiben und nicht auf den Seiten einiger verstaubter alter Geschichtsbücher zu verschwinden.

Also konnte er sich einfach nicht erlauben, seinen Ärger über die Menschen in Großbritannien auszudrücken. Wenn er dann all diesen guten Willen tat, würden die Zahlungen von Gold und Respekt, die er von dem Rest seiner reinen Blutkräfte genoss, einfach verschwinden. Und dann wäre er wirklich nicht viel mehr als ein einziger Zauberer, der, obwohl er mächtig ist, niemals den Pfad der Geschichte verändern würde.

Denn das war das Ziel des Dunklen Lords. Als der Dunkle Lord in Erinnerung bleiben, der alles verändert hat. Derjenige, der den magischen Menschen ihren Platz zeigte ... unter seinem Stiefel.

Wir haben kaum bemerkt, dass unser letztes Jahr vergangen ist ... so ruhig und friedlich war es. Es war kein großer Plan in Arbeit, alles, was ich brauchen würde, um Tom Riddle zu töten, war vorhanden. Es gab keine nennenswerten Truppen, und während er versuchte, neue Anhänger zu gewinnen, war die Rekrutierung eindeutig zum Erliegen gekommen.

Die Herausforderung sollte beim Abschiedsfest stattfinden, damit jeder Tom Riddles letzten Tag sehen konnte.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Abschiedsfest**_

Ich sah Daniel mit seinen Freunden sprechen. Die Gryffindors erzählen ihnen jetzt alles in allem von seinen Plänen. Seit seinem zweiten Treffen mit Gabriel bei Nymphadora´s Hochzeit waren die beiden in Kontakt geblieben. Fleur war sich immer noch nicht so sicher, ob sie den Jungen mochte, erkannte aber dennoch seinen Wert an. Mehr als alles andere vertraute sie darauf, dass ihre Schwester die richtige Wahl traf.

Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk von zwei Kommunikationsspiegeln wurde gut angenommen, er vertraute mir sogar an, dass er vorhatte, für eine Lehrstelle in Zauberkunst nach Frankreich zu ziehen, möglicherweise sogar in Beauxbatons selbst, um ihr nahe zu sein.

Ich saß am Slytherin-Tisch, schaute auf meine Taschenuhr und öffnete den Deckel. Es gab ein Gruppenbild von den Mädchen und mich, immer nah dran, ja ich weiß ... ich bin weich geworden. Die Inspiration dafür war natürlich niemand anderes als Salazar selbst gewesen. Pünktlich zur festgelegten Zeit flogen die Tore zur Großen Halle auf und entlarvten die eindrucksvolle Gestalt von Lord Voldemort, der seinen blassen Oberkörper in einem lockeren Gewand zur Schau stellt.

"POTTER! Ich bin hier, da du mich heraus gefordert hast. Jetzt komm raus und sterbe." Ich seufzte und stand auf, als er sich selbstbewusst hineinbewegte und sein dunkler Umhang über den Boden zog, wie es normalerweise der Fall war. Natürlich war er barfuß, er war über einfache Dinge wie Schuhe erhaben ... er war schließlich ein mächtiger Zauberer. Es gab Zauber für solche Dinge.

"Ich bin nicht hier, um _**dich**_ zu bekämpfen, Junge."

"Oh, aber das sind Sie. Ich bin der Potter-Erbe, Mr. Riddle. Nur ein paar Sekunden, aber ich bin es ... bis zum Ende dieses Kampfes. Immer noch rechtmäßig, das nächste Familienoberhaupt."

"Aber du ... das ist ..." Der dunkle Lord hatte nicht nur gestottert. Er überlegte es sich mitten im Satz anders. Großer Unterschied.

"Ich habe öffentlich klargestellt, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, das nächste Potter Oberhaupt zu werden. Und das werde ich auch nicht. Aber zum Zweck der Herausforderung sind Sie hier, um sich mir zu stellen. Hadrian Salazar Black-Potter." Ich hoffe, niemand hat den Schauer bemerkt. Lieber Merlin, ich nenne mich nicht gerne so.

Dumbledore hatte anscheinend seine Post nicht gelesen, denn er saß einfach da und starrte uns beide an. Voldemort war wütend, so viel war klar ... aber wann war dieser Mann nicht wütend? Es ist ein Wunder, dass er nicht wegen Blutdruckproblemen umgekippt ist. Immerhin war er ein alter Mann.

"Du hast mich zum Narren gehalten, Potter."

"Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du nicht recherchieren kannst, um dein Leben zu retten." Sie haben vielleicht eine Nadel fallen hören, niemand hat es gewagt, auf diese Weise mit dem Dunklen Lord zu sprechen. Niemand. Viele Schüler schauten mich an, als hätte ich plötzlich den Verstand verloren.

"Du wagst es mit Lord Voldemort zu reden wie ..."

"Lassen Sie uns etwas klarstellen, Mr. Riddle. Sie sind kein Lord." Unterbrach ich ihn, seine Augen weiteten sich, die Leute unterbrachen ihn nicht beim Reden. "Du stehst vor dem zukünftigen Lord Black, du bist ein Niedriger geborener, der einen Titel angenommen hat, den er nicht zu nehmen hatte, und durch ihre eigene Propaganda sollte ich ihren Zauberstab zerstören und sie auf die abscheulischste Art und Weise töten, die mir einfällt." Voldemort würde bald im Tagespropheten verewigt sein und einem klaffenden Fisch ähneln. Zum Glück konnte man Bilder vom Denkarium machen. "Nun kommen wir zu dem Punkt, warum Sie hier sind, um sich förmlich zu duellieren und allen zu zeigen, wie mächtig Sie wirklich sind. Wenn das gesagt ist ... möchten Sie zuerst essen?" Ich zeigte auf den Slytherin-Tisch, an dem viele meiner Mitschüler erblassen.

"Was ich tun möchte, ist dein schlagendes Herz aus deiner Brust zu reißen und es meiner nächsten vertrauten Schlange zu werfen." Ich kicherte darüber.

"Ja, sehr gut. Dann nehme ich das als Nein." Ich winkte mit der Hand und so hob sich der Slytherin-Tisch, um sich zur Seite zu bewegen.

"Also ... wer von deinen kleinen Freunden wird heute für dich sterben? Vielleicht ein weiterer Hauself?" Er hörte den Schrei des Donnervogels, als sie scheinbar über uns schwebte. "Oder vielleicht wird es das Huhn sein."

"Du könntest es nicht, selbst wenn du es noch einmal probieren würdest, Tom. Das ist die Wahrheit. Du bist in dieser Nacht zum Potter nach Hause in Godrics Hollow gekommen und hast es nicht nur versäumt, meinen Bruder und mich zu töten. Du hast überhaupt nichts getötet." Der Dunkle Lord leckte sich über die Lippen, als er seinen Mantel zur Seite schleuderte und mich umkreiste, während ich es ihm gleich tat. Ein Trick natürlich, um ihn dahin zu bringen, wo ich ihn brauchte.

"Oh, aber ich habe diesen kleinen Elfen von dir getötet, nicht wahr?" Ich lachte. Er hatte es noch nicht aufgehoben.

"Aber das ist mein Punkt, hast du nicht. Der selbsternannte größte Dunkle Lord der lebendigen Erinnerung hat es nicht geschafft, einen einfachen Diener zu töten. Willst du wissen, was in dieser Nacht wirklich passiert ist, Tom?"

"Für jedes Mal, wenn du mich diesen dreckigen Muggelnamen nennst, werde ich dein Leiden um Jahre verlängern." Zischte er wütend. "Ich weiß, was passiert ist, ich kenne den Schutz um deinen Bruder. Opfermagie. Geschaffen durch Mutterliebe." Der Dunkle Lord war verblüfft, als fast der gesamte Slytherin-Tisch über ihn lachte, während ich grinste.

"Wirklich, Liebe? Ich verstehe, warum Dumbledore so dumm war, das zu schlucken. Er wird senil. Aber ich habe etwas Besseres von dir erwartet." Die Proteste von McGonagall wurden vom lauten Gelächter der Schüler übertönt. "Nein, was dich zu Fall gebracht hat, war ein experimenteller Runenblutzauber, die von einer begabten jungen Frau entworfen wurde."

"ES GAB KEINE OPFER!"

"Wirklich nicht?" Ich griff in meine Robe und warf das Pulver, das ich dort aufbewahrt hatte, und pulsierte meine Magie nach außen, sodass es mir die Erinnerung nahm.

Eine Elfe, stand zwischen den Dunklen Lord und den Krippen.

"Du verletzt die jungen Meister nicht!"

"Eine Elfe ... natürlich ist es eine Elfe." Da war es wieder, der dunkle Lord ging die Treppe hinauf.

"Ist das alles, was der großartige Albus Dumbledore seinem größten Champion gegeben hat? Einem Elfenbeschützer. Du solltest auch lachen ... es ist lustig."

"Was du an deiner Verblendeten Idiotie nicht gesehen hast, war Nips, der sich an diesem Abend an die Magie des mächtigsten Familienmitglieds im Haus klammerte." Ich öffnete meinen Umhang und bedeckte mich mit einem weiteren Puls violetter Magie mit Runen. "Nips hat das Einzige getan, was sie konnte, sie hat ihr heiliges Band gebrochen und ist in meine Magie eingetaucht. Dann hat er ausgegraben, was meine Zukunft werden würde. Er hat dies getan, während er deine Versuche, an uns heranzukommen, gegenzusteuerte und abzuwehren versuchte. Und so habe ich getan, was Lily Potter nicht geschafft hatte. Runen sprangen aus meiner Hand. Ich habe die Runen eingefädelt, die Verbindungsrunen in die Wände um uns herum gebrannt und als ich fertig war ..." Die Erinnerungsprojektion bewegte sich vorwärts und zeigte, wie die Schutzzauber zusammenbrachen und Nips lächelte. Ein Schnittfluch flog auf ihn zu, aber bevor er ihre Kehle öffnete, umgab sie Magie, es war nur für einen Moment, nur der Blitz einer Sekunde, bevor der Fluch sie aufschlitzte. Der Dunkle Lord sah wütend aus, wie konnte er es übersehen haben?

"Also siehst du Tom ... du warst es nicht, der Nips getötet hat. Ich habe es getan. Weil sie es so gewollt hat und die Schutzzauber aktiviert hat." Endlich entspannte ich mich. "Und du bist endlich in Reichweite gekommen. Mia, Energie." Tom Riddles Kopf schoss nach oben, als Mias Augen meinen nachahmten und einen starken Schimmer ausstrahlten. Ihre Energie erfüllte die Luft und brachte die Schutzzauber hervor, die wir in den letzten zwei Jahren in die Wände eschnitzt hatten. Um uns herum brutzelte ein Käfig aus reinem Blitz. Ich grinste. "Willkommen im _**Thunderdome**_."

"Zwei Männer gehen herein." Sagte Blaise von der Seite.

"Nur ein Mann kommt wieder heraus." Sagte Theo und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Mylord, ich habe eine Frage, lässt der Begriff _Glock 26 _irgendwelche Glocken bei Ihnen läuten?" Die Augen des Mannes richteten sich auf einen meiner besten männlichen Freunde, der unerschütterlich da stand. "Nein?"

"Wirf keine unverständlichen Worte herum wie ein gemeiner Schelm, Junge."

"Hadrian, ich denke das zählt!"

"Es tut es." Ich trat ans Ende der Blitzarena. Die Größe einer gemeinsamen Duellplattform. "Wir duellieren uns nach den alten Gesetzen. Kein erstes Blut, keine Sekundanten. Der Sieger nimmt alles. Das Duell endet, wenn einer von uns tot auf dem Boden liegt."

"Ich werde deiner Frechheit müde, also werde ich vielleicht vor dem Duell einen anderen Namen aus dem Stammbaum der Potter streichen." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab leicht auf meine Seite, auf den Gryffindortisch. "Avada Kedavra." Der Zauber flog davon und ich schnippte mit der Hand, die Station öffnete sich und der Zauber kam durch, ich wusste, dass dies nicht so schwer sein würde. Der Typ neigte dazu, diese tödlichen Flüche wie Süßigkeiten herumzuwerfen.

Daniel Potter, der genauso zugesehen hatte wie alle anderen, wurde sofort von seinem Platz gehoben und musste den tödlichen Fluch abfangen. Lily Potters schrie laut: "MEIN BABY!" Viele haben mich angestarrt. Völlig ungläubig, dass ich gerade meinen Bruder als menschliches Fleischschild benutzt hatte. Ich seufzte und ging auf ihn zu.

"Daniel, wach auf." Der Junge stöhnte, als ich ihn schlug. "Wach jetzt auf, oder Bilder von dir in einem Kleid werden den Weg zum Tagespropheten finden." Seine Augen flogen auf.

"Ich hasse dich." Stöhnte er.

"Ich weiß."

"Du hättest mir sagen können, dass das so wehtun würde." Ich seufzte

"Du weißt nichts über Schmerzen, Daniel. Sprich mit mir, wenn du deine Mutter auf ihrem Sterbebett beobachtet hast. Das ... ist nur körperlich. In einer Stunde wirst du es nicht einmal fühlen." Er grinste und griff nach meinem Nacken.

"Geh diesen Bastard töten." Ich lächelte und mit einer weiteren Handbewegung verließ mein Bruder erneut die Schutzzauber. Tom starrte immer noch nur.

"Es sieht nicht so gut aus für deinen siebenstufigen Plan der Unsterblichkeit aus." Eine glühende Wut stieg auf den Dunklen Lord herab und er begann am Gryffindor-Tisch zu explodieren.

Nur die Energie prallte gegen eine Energiewand, und als sie auf der anderen Seite verließ, waren es nur noch grüne Rauchschwaden, die einen schockierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigten.

"Und so sehen es ... alle. Die wahre Natur des Dunklen Lords hat sich offenbart. Als ob jemand irgendwelche Zweifel übrig hätte. Jemand spricht sich gegen ihn aus und er versucht unschuldige Hexen und Zauberer zu töten. Blutsverräter sei verdammt. " Tom biss die Zähne zusammen und hob wieder seinen Zauberstab, diesmal in meine Richtung. Währenddessen gingen Lily und James auf meinen Bruder zu, um sicherzustellen, dass es ihm gut ging. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Es ist Zeit, dies endlich zu beenden ..."

"Nimm deinen Zauberstab heraus, Junge."

"Ich werde keinen für dich brauchen, Tom. Das Erbe meines Großvaters wird mehr als genug sein, um dich zu zerstören." Die Runenmuster auf meinen Händen begannen sich zu drehen, die Magie auf meinem Körper pulsierte. Es war lange her, dass ich wirklich gespürt hatte, dass es brennt. Diesmal ... hatte er kein Kind vor dem Gesicht. Theo trat vor.

"BIS ZUM TOD! KÄMPFT!" Der Dunkle Lord ließ eine Flut von Zaubersprüchen los, während ich mich drehte, und verwandelte die violetten magischen Gebilde, die vor mir pulsierten, in einen mächtigen Runenschild. Wie eine große Flutwelle, die am Ufer auf den Felsen bricht.

"Ist das alles, was du hast, Tom? Erbärmlich ... wage ich zu sagen, enttäuschend." Ich schob meine Hand nach vorne, nachdem ich ein halbes Dutzend Flüche in einem Runennetz hinter dem Schild gefangen und nach vorne geschickt hatte. Die erste Hälfte wurde blockiert, dann brach sein Schild und Hogwarts sah zu, wie der Dunkle Lord aus dem Weg sprang und über den Boden rollte. Ich ging weiter. "Macht." Eine Explosion stieß ihn in Richtung der Blitzkuppel. Er schrie vor Schmerz, und die Spannung zog leicht durch seinen Umhang. "Schmerzen." Er bereitete sich darauf vor, dass ein Crucio erneut von hinten durch einen Stromschlag abgewehrt wurde.

"HÖR AUF DAMIT!"

_"I.B.M Tom, I.B.M! Intension Basierte Magie_. Es gibt Dutzende Möglichkeiten, wie ich Gewalt anwenden kann, ich kann drücken, ich kann ziehen, ich kann dich anheben und dich durch den Raum werfen. Ich kann andere Dinge auf dich werfen."

"So funktioniert Magie nicht!" Jammerte er, als er einen Teil des Bodens in eine Schlange verwandelte, die sich vorwärts bewegte, nur um auf eine weitere kleine Runengruppe aus meiner Hand zu stoßen, die sich in Staub verwandelte.

"SO FUNKTIONIERT ES FÜR MICH!"Schnappte ich zurück. Der Dunkle Lord glitt über den Boden auf mich zu und schleuderte seinen Zauberstab schnell auf die Kuppel, die ich geschaffen hatte. Er war geschickt darin, Energie von anderswo zu nehmen, um seine Magie zu stärken, nur stellte er schnell fest, dass er es nicht konnte. "Du versuchst, meine Kraft zu entziehen, oder? Nun, es ist keine wirkliche Überraschung, du wirst dich bereits schwach fühlen. Du bist von den letzten Anhängern, die du hast, abgeschnitten, kein Zustrom von Magie mehr ..." Er war nicht froh, dass ich es wusste. "Infelicitas." Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab, um etwas zu blocken, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Fluch bereits auf ihm lastete und ich ihn einfach aktivierte. Dabei ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen und versuchte, danach zu greifen. Dann verfing er sich in seiner Robe und stolperte zu Boden. "Macht." Toms Zauberstab schoss auf mich zu und wurde sofort von meiner ausgestreckten Hand erfasst. "Feuer." Es war ein Blitzfeuer und alles, was davon übrig blieb, war Asche, die um mich herum geweht wurde.

"DU BIST NICHTS, JUNGE! NICHTS! Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich getan habe ?! Die Magie, die ich gesehen habe?"

"Du hast versucht, die ältesten Rituale auszuführen, die der Magischen Welt bekannt sind, und bist gescheitert. Das hat deine Magie durch die chaotische Natur deiner Emotionen verdreht, was durch die Tatsache, dass du noch nie jemanden geliebt hast, noch schlimmer geworden ist. Und daher bist du darauf hereingefallen, und zu dem geworden." " Ich verschwand und tauchte in magischen Streifen hinter ihm wieder auf. Ich schlang die Arme um ihn und erwürgte ihn von hinten. "Ich weiß alles über die Gerichtsverfahren, ich weiß über dein Versagen Bescheid. Ich weiß über dich Bescheid. Ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht zu wissen, weil ich immer wusste, dass ich es sein werde, der zu dir kommt." Ich schloss meine Arme etwas fester um seinen Hals, da war es das Röcheln nach Luft. "Und jetzt? Ich möchte, dass du um Vergebung bittest, Tom. Ich möchte, dass du all diesen Kindern dein Gesicht zuwendest. Den Lehrern. Und ich möchte, dass du um Vergebung bittest. Sag ihnen, wie sehr es dir leid tut." Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er nach vorne fiel und heftig nach Luft hustete.

"Ich ... es tut mir leid. Ich ... bitte ..."

"Sag Neville, dass es dir leid tut für seine Eltern. Sag McGonagall, dass es dir leid tut für ihren Ehemann. Sag meiner Mutter, dass es dir leid tut für ihren Ehemann." Ich packte seine Kehle und drückte zu. "ERZÄHL ES IHNEN!" Meine Magie donnerte durch den großen Saal, der die Tische und das Besteck rasseln ließ. Und so tat Tom Riddle das Einzige, was er konnte, weinte Tränen der Niederlage und bat um Gnade, um Vergebung von jedem, der es ihm geben könnte. "Und so seht ihr... Lord Voldemort ist nichts weiter als der kleine Tommy Riddle, ein missbrauchtes kleines Kind mit Allmachts Fantasien. Du hättest wirklich nicht deine Seele spalten sollen."

"Bitte töte mich nicht, ich gebe dir was du willst."

"Nein Tom, dich einfach zu töten ... würde mich, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, nicht befriedigen. Wusstest du, dass wir zwei Hexen aus Indien in dieser Schule haben? Sie waren so nett, mir das Pulver zu besorgen, das ich für die Erinnerungswiedergabe verwendet habe ... sie haben mir noch etwas besorgt ... "Ich steckte meine Hand in eine andere meiner Taschen und warf sie auf ihn, was ihn zum Niesen zwang. Es war ein stark halluzinogenes Phänomen. "Ich bin der Lord Black. Und das bedeutet, dass ein Grimm zu dir kommt." Was folgte, waren die Umrisse eines massiven schwarzen Hundes, der sich um mich bildete. Es tropfte Feuer aus dem Schlund und knurrte.

"Nein, nein, nein! Bitte!"

"Du wirst sterben und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst." Als sich das Bild um mich herum öffnete, griff Tom nach der Vorderseite seines Umhangs und fiel um. "Was jetzt?" Fragte ich mich dabei umsehend. Ich versuchte mein Bestes, um das Grinsen nicht zu zeigen. "Nun, antiklimatisch? Ein bisschen. Aber siehe da!" Sagte ich mit einer übertriebenen Welle. "Der gefährlichste Dunkle Lord in der jüngeren Geschichte, der durch eine Lichtshow zur Niederlage gebracht wurde. Geschlagen, weil ein Schuljunge ihn so sehr erschreckt hat, dass er einen Herzinfarkt hatte." Einige Leute lachten, andere waren einfach sprachlos. Ein Nagel im Sarg, nichts weiter. So wollte ich, dass sich die Geschichte an ihn als einen Mann erinnert, dass er mehr bellt als beißt.

"Mia, du kannst es jetzt loslassen." Und so tat sie es und landete auf seiner Schulter, bevor sie an seinem Hals knabberte. "Das hast du gut gemacht." Sagte ich ihr. Lutain rutschte näher.

_"Für eine Taube."_ Er zischte kurz und wich einem kleinen Blitz aus, der von ihr kam.

_"Ihr zwei werdet niemals erwachsen werden._" Sagte ich ihnen, als Amelia Bones zu Tom Riddle eilte und sogar ihren Zauberstab herausholte.

"Er ist tot." Ich zuckte die Achseln.

"Danke, dass du darauf gewartet hast, besonders als ich Daniel in den Fluch gezogen habe."

"Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Meine Nichte vertraut dir, also werde ich dir vertrauen." Sagte sie mir, dass sie ihre Leute auf die Leiche richten würden, sie würden ihn aufheben und ihn für ein gutes Maß durch den Schleier werfen.

"Gut, weil es noch mehr gibt." Sagte ich, während Cornelius Fudge anfing, neben dem Körper des Dunklen Lords zu posieren. "Ich habe zwei Notizbücher bei mir. Das erste ist für Sie, das zweite für Lady Longbottom. Dies zeigt jedes Bestechungsgeld, das jemals von unserem lieben Minister angenommen oder ausgezahlt wurde. Es zeigt jedes Gesetz, gegen das er verstoßen hat, solange ich es zurück verfolgen konnte. Ich habe Tom Riddle für euch getötet. Das Mindeste, was ihr tun könnt , ist, das Ministerium zu reinigen. " Die strenge Frau seufzte und streckte die Hand aus.

"Ich übergebe Ihnen die Asche Ihres Ministeriums." Sagte ich grinsend. "Zumindest bildlich gesprochen." Dumbledore wartete bereits auf meine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Das war extrem gefährlich, Mr. Black. In einer Schule voller Kinder." Ich ignorierte ihn und ging geradewegs zu Nevilles Oma.

"Das ist für Sie. Es wird im Detail die Verstöße zeigen, die der Schulleiter begangen hat, seit ich diese Schule besuchte. Das schließt den größten Teil des zweiten Jahres aus. Verstöße sowohl gegen kleinere als auch größere Regeln und Gesetze, gegen die er verstoßen hat, und Aussagen, die er verdreht hat . "

"Die Schulräte werden es sehen, genau wie die Magische Strafverfolgung, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Gut." Ich sagte, ich wandte mich an Susan und Daphne, die geduldig darauf gewartet hatten, an die Reihe zu kommen. Zuerst schlug Daphne mich.

"Das ist dafür, dass du mich 10 Jahre meines Lebens so erschreckt hast." Dann küsste sie mich so leidenschaftlich sie konnte, streifte Hände und die jüngeren Schüler sich darüber empörten, aber nicht näher kamen, was ihr Glück ist, und die älteren Schüler in errötende Raserei ausbrechen ließ. Susan folgte dem Beispiel. Ich zog sie an mich, umfasste ihren Arsch mit meinen Händen und beugte sie fast über den Tisch.

"Ich kann mit ein paar Ohrfeigen fertig werden, wenn ich das mehr tun kann." Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Glaube mir, die anderen wollen auch ihre zwei Knut einwerfen." Ich wusste es und es war mir egal. Die letzten, die sich meldeten, waren die Potters.

"Ich denke, du schuldest uns eine Erklärung."

"Ich glaube, ich schulde euch einen Scheiß." Sagte ich ihnen freundlich lächelnd. "Ich entschuldige mich zwar für Daniel, aber er wusste, dass es notwendig war und bat mich, sicherzustellen, dass er an Ort und Stelle war, als es an der Zeit war, zu handeln. Da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es alleine schaffen konnte."

"Schau was..."

"Ist passiert? Ich habe gewonnen. Das ist passiert, freut euch ... feiert und macht mehr kleine Potters." Sagte ich ihnen, und grinste dabei die ganze Zeit.

"Aber die Prophezeiung ...", sagte James mit der kleinsten und hohlsten Stimme, die ich jemals von ihm gehört hatte.

"Kann millionenfach interpretiert werden, du und Dumbledore haben einfach die offensichtlichste gewählt." Ich lachte. "Es ist vorbei, Potters, kein Grund so bedrückt zu sein. Invictus Maneo"

"Hadrian?" Es war Tracey, die auf ihr Handgelenk zeigte.

"Richtig. Jetzt war es absolut wundervoll, Sie den ganzen Abend zu unterhalten, aber ich glaube jetzt, da alles gesagt und getan ist, ist es Zeit zu gehen. Wenn es irgendwelche weiteren Fragen gibt, können Sie mich per Eule kontaktieren. Leider müssen wir nun gehen. Ich habe eine Yacht zu Steuern. Sonst werden wir nur unseren Zeitplan vermasseln. " Rose sprang vor und wickelte mich in eine massive Bärenumarmung. "Was immer du brauchst, wann immer du es brauchst." Sagte ich zu meiner grinsenden kleinen Schwester.

"Ich weiß, großer Bruder. Aber ich bin jetzt ein großes Mädchen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." Ich kräuselte ihre Haare.

"Für mich bist du immer meine kleine Rosy." Sie wurde rot, lächelte aber weiter. Die Gesamtheit von Hogwarts sah uns alle gehen. Einige waren überrascht, Tracey, Hannah und Fleur vom Lehrertisch zu sehen, die uns aus der Tür folgten. Andere nicht so sehr.

Es war endlich vorbei.

Na ja ... fast.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Danach**

Wir haben ein Jahr lang auf unserer Yacht gelebt, sind um die Welt gefahren und haben verschiedene Leylinien gesehen. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Fudge nach Askaban geworfen und Amelia Bones stieg zum Minister auf.

Dumbledore plädierte in seinem Fall gegen das britische Volk. Er akzeptierte den vorzeitigen Ruhestand bei halben Leistungen. Er würde ein Jahr länger als Alchemist arbeiten und dann nachts leise in seinem Bett sterben. Persönlich denke ich, hat er Schlimmeres verdient, aber die einfache Wahrheit ist, dass Hogwarts sein ganzes Leben war und er nicht wusste, wie er ohne es überleben sollte.

Bevor wir es jemals wieder geschafft hatten, erhielten wir eine Nachricht, dass Sirius Amelia einen Antrag gemacht hatte und sie ja gesagt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden bekannt gaben, dass ein neues Familienmitglied auf dem Weg war. Eine Familie, die mit der Zeit mit einem Sohn und zwei Töchtern bekommen würde.

In ihrem fünften Jahr kam heraus, dass Rosy lesbisch war. Ich erfuhr es zuerst, als sie Daphne und Tracey fragte, woher sie wüssten, dass sie angezogen und ineinander verliebt waren. Es würde niemanden überraschen, der sie kannte, dass Haley sich bereit erklärte, nicht zwei Tage später ihre Freundin zu sein. Sie würden Jahre später heiraten und eine Tochter adoptieren und großziehen. Die beiden würden eine gesponserte Kreuzfahrt um die Welt machen. Ich würde bezahlen, sie würden alles sehen, was sie wollten, genau wie die Mädchen und ich. Mein Geschenk an meine Schwester und die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben.

Blaise heiratete Millicent Bullstrode. Es wird niemanden überraschen, dass sie einen Tag nach dem Abschiedsfest nach St. Mungo ging und sich genau wie die meisten Reinblüter diversen Verwandlungen unterzog. Mit Zabinis Geld bezahlt, kam sie als junge Frau heraus, die es mit einer Veela aufnehmen könnte. Sie zogen zurück nach Italien, wo er das Familienunternehmen übernahm, er blieb jedoch in Kontakt mit Theo und mir und lud uns zu jeder großen Party ein, die er jemals veranstalten würde.

Theodore Nott schloss sich den Unsäglichen an und wurde mit der Leitung einer neuen Niederlassung betraut, die dem Geheimdienst nachempfunden war. Es war still, aber die Wahrheit war, dass sie da waren, um eine andere Gruppe wie die Todesser davon abzuhalten, zu erstarken. Er heiratete Astoria Greengrass, Daphnes kleine Schwester, die ihm einen Sohn schenkte, den er Hadrian nach mir nannte ... seinen besten Freund. Selbstverständlich bin ich auch Pate des Kindes.

Hermine schloss sich auch den Unsäglichen mit einer Empfehlung meiner Mutter an, sie würde weiterhin nach Blutzaubern und Möglichkeiten suchen, die unverzeihlichen Flüche zu blockieren. Ein Weg, den sie in ihren Dreißigern entdecken würde. Danach besuchte sie eine Reihe von Meisterkursen und wurde eine der qualifiziertesten Professoren, die Hogwarts jemals gehabt hatte.

Sowohl Lily als auch James Potter versuchten, in der Politik Fuß zu fassen, schienen aber immer im Schatten zu stehen. Das liegt daran, dass ich meinen ganzen Einfluss geltend gemacht habe. Und wenn es etwas gab, das mir nicht gefiel? Hatte ich es zerquetscht. Aus diesem Grund habe ich die _Wizards Alliance for Superior Politics _gegründet. Es war eine Firma mit vielen kleineren Firmen unter ihrem Einfluss. Sicherheitsfirmen, Anwaltskanzleien und ein bestimmtes Forschungszentrum arbeiteten an einer Heilung der Werwolfkrankheit.

Die Idee dazu kam eigentlich aufgrund eines Briefes, den ich 6 Monate nach dem Ende von Hogwarts in der Sonne auf dem Deck unseres Bootes erhielt. Die Mädchen um mich herum, waren alle nackt ... gute Zeiten. Ich öffnete es und las es laut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Black,_

_Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten Sie für einen potenziellen Platz an unserer Schule qualifiziert haben. Dort bieten wir Fortgeschrittene Kurse für praktische und theoretische Magie an._

_Sie finden anbei Informationsmaterial zu allem, was angeboten wird sowie zu den erwarteten Regeln und Verhaltensweisen._

_Wir erwarten Ihre Antwort spätestens am Abend der Wintersonnenwende. Wenn Sie dies wünschen, werden Sie von einem Vertreter aufgesucht, um eventuelle Fragen zu beantworten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Stanley Fallen, Direktor der Scholomance Akademie der Magie_

_Agatha Blackwing, stellvertretende Schulleiterin _

Ich bin nicht gleich hingegangen, sondern habe mit dem Vertreter der Schule eine kurvenreiche dunkelhaarige Frau mit schwarzen Flügeln auf dem Rücken getroffen. Eine Succubus. Wie Fleur überrascht bemerkte, als die Frau auftauchte.

Ein volles Jahr später besuchte ich die Schule, um fortgeschrittene Geistesmagie zu lernen, die nützlich sein würde, um die Arbeitsweise der Zauberer in Großbritannien zu verändern. Zwei Jahre lang habe ich studiert und mein ... Ich denke, es ist am besten mit einer Lehre bei einer Naga-Frau namens Lady Reef zu vergleichen.

Währenddessen spielte Tracey professionelles Quidditch. Und war sehr erfolgreich als Jägerin bei den Holyhead Harpies. Daphne war ihre Agentin und versammelte bald mehr Spieler, die alle ziemlich gutes Geld verdienten. Susan und Hannah gingen zur Arbeit, wo immer sie wollten. Die Möglichkeiten waren zahlreich und es machte ihnen Spaß, etwas zu finden, das sie gerne machten. In der Zwischenzeit lernte Fleur die Geschäftspraxis und vertrat mich mit Griphook als Manager meines Vermögens.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**5 Jahre nach Voldemorts Niederlage …**

"Hadrian, ich kann das nicht akzeptieren." Sagte Remus Lupin und streckte den Umschlag aus, den ich ihm gerade gereicht hatte.

"Sie können und Sie werden. Dies ist, was Sie immer wollten. Hoffen Sie auf ein besseres Leben. Fassen Sie es, Mr. Lupin. Sie haben es verdient." Seine Augen glitzerten, als die Magie in meiner Stimme seine Gedanken ergriff.

"Ja, ja, ich denke du hast recht."

"Es ist gefährlich, bitte stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie das James Potter erzählen." Wieder nickte er.

"Danke, vielen Dank." Die Leute hinter mir starrten ihm nach.

"Etwas respektlos, wenn du mich fragst."

"Vergessen Sie es, Mr. Baddock. Halten Sie die Testpersonen bereit, während er sich umzieht." In dieser ersten Nacht ging es nur um Beobachtung, und als Remus Lupin ins Potter Manor ging und über das Programm schwärmte, zu dem er gerade zugelassen worden war, war er ganz glücklich und lachte. Ein besserer Weg für den Wolfsfluch, eine mögliche Heilung. Er war unheimlich aufgeregt. Hoffentlich würde sein Leiden endlich ein Ende haben.

**4 Wochen später ...  
**

Es passierte plötzlich, Remus verwandelte sich gerade ... aber die anderen im Raum waren schneller und sie kamen üner ihn. Zupfte ihn Gliedmaßen von Gliedmaßen, als er sich verwandelte und zurückbiss. Halb bewusst.

"Er scheint zumindest bewusster zu sein." Malcome Baddock bemerkte völlig unbeeindruckt das Gemetzel in dem Raum vor ihm.

"Gute Arbeit." Ich sagte, ich setzte meinen Bowler wieder auf und zog meine Magie von den beiden Werwölfen, die Remus auseinander nahmen. Auch seine Schulden waren jetzt beglichen. James hatte natürlich den Verdacht, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, irgendetwas zu beweisen, und die Zeit für ihn, mir den Mund zu verbieten, war längst vorbei. Ich hatte mehr Einfluss als jemals zuvor und ich war der mächtigere Zauberer. Für ihn war es unmöglich, still zu bleiben.

Draco war jahrelang im Gefängnis. Keine Ahnung, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ich weiß, dass Daniels Freund, Ronald Quidditch für die Canons gespielt hat. Und das weiß ich nur, weil ich eine perverse Freude habe, wenn ich sehe, wie Tracey ihn zerquetscht. Soweit ich weiß, heiratete er eine Gryffindor, die Reporterin wurde.

Mein Bruder kehrte kurz nach Remus Lupins unglücklichen Komplikationen während der neuen Werwolf-Fluch-Tests nach Großbritannien zurück. Nach einem längeren Aufenthalt in Frankreich, um Zauberkunst bis an die Grenzen zu studieren, wurde er zusammen mit seiner Frau Gaby Professor in Hogwarts. Er war bei weitem nicht so qualifiziert wie Hermine, als sie endlich dazukam, aber er war zumindest in Bezug auf Zauberkunst ihr Vorgesetzter. Er und Gaby hatten zwei Zwillingstöchter und einen Sohn.

**15 Jahre nach dem Krieg**

"Ähm, Sir?" Daniel sah freundlich zu dem Jungen auf, der gerade auf ihn zugekommen war. Wir waren zu der Zeit auf einem Ministerialball.

"Ich bin ein großer Fan, Sir. Wenn ich groß bin, möchte ich genau wie Sie sein." Daniel hob die Stirn.

"Sie suchen Hadrian Black, nicht wahr? Unseren neuen Minister?"

"Ja, Sir. Sie sind nicht er?" Daniel seufzte tief. Er hatte ein bisschen zugenommen, während ich offensichtlich gerne trainierte, um fit zu bleiben. Irgendwie müssen die fünf Frauen sonst meinen Arsch verfluchen. Aber anscheinend konnte das Kind den Unterschied nicht erkennen.

Wahrscheinlich die weiten Roben.

„Vielleicht möchtest du dort nachsehen. Immerhin ..." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. "Bin ich nur der _**andere**_ Zwilling."

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Erweiterter Epilog: Legacy**

_**110 Jahre später …**_

Jahre später begannen die Menschen zu sterben.

Die Frauen gingen zuerst. Hannah und Susan waren die ersten, eines Tages wachten sie einfach nicht mehr auf. Die anderen folgten natürlich. Daphne hat sich die magische Grippe eingefangen ... sie hat sie Tracey gegeben und so sind beide innerhalb weniger Monate gegangen. Fleur blieb noch ein Jahr bei Hadrian. Aber bis dahin war alles anders und sie warteten beide darauf, dass es zu Ende ging und starben an gebrochenen Herzen.

Hadrian Black war fast 20 Jahre lang Minister. Unter seiner Führung brachte er die Wiedereingliederung eines Großteils der älteren Ritualmagie sowie die Anpassung elektronischer Muggelgeräte in magische Haushalte. Seine Runenarbeit, um einige der Geräte sowohl vor Magie zu schützen als auch andere zu verbessern, legte den Grundstein für alle Runeninnovationen der nächsten 200 Jahre.

Aber das war dann ... und seine Zeit war abgelaufen.

Mia erhob sich von ihrer Position auf der Brust ihres Meisters, er war friedlich in seinem Bett, umgeben von seiner Familie. Sie hörte den Menschen und ihrem Jammern nicht zu. Sie spielten im großen Schema der Dinge kaum eine Rolle. Trotzdem ließ sich der alte Vogel ein paar traurige Tränen aus dem Schnabel rieseln. Sie war jetzt so nah. Der Moment kam. Sie wusste das. Er war so viel stärker geworden als zu Beginn.

Mit einem letzten knabbern an seinem Hals, wie sie es Tausende Male getan hatte, bevor sie vom Bett zum Fenster gesprungen war.

_„Kümmere dich um ihn" _Zischte Lutain sie an. Sie würde ihn vermissen. Aber er würde wiederkommen. Nicht so wie er jetzt war, natürlich. Nichts war jemals genau das Gleiche.

"Es ist in Ordnung." Sagte eines seiner Kinder zu ihm. "Du hast unserer Familie lange genug gedient." Und so hatte sie es ... und würde es wieder ... und wieder. Auf jeden Fall ohne Pause. Mit einer Kopfbewegung sprang sie aus dem Fenster und breitete ihre goldfarbenen Flügel aus, als sie in den Himmel aufstieg. Ein lautes Donnern brachte Wolken über Potter Manor und dann ... regnete es. Und es würde 3 Tage lang weiter regnen. Der Vogel seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Tränen wegblinzelnd. Pflicht erfüllt. Sie war lange genug geblieben, da gab es Regeln. Regeln, die auch sie nicht brechen konnte. Nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätte.

Mit einem Blitz zogen sich die langen Schwanzfedern zurück. Während ihre Färbung zuerst zu Weiß, dann zu Schwarz wurde. Mit ein paar Flügelschlägen stieg Mia über die Wolken und der Sturm, den sie unnötigerweise mit Magie beschworen hatte, blieb zurück. Ein weiterer Seufzer entkam ihrem Höhepunkt. Wie ihr Vater neigte sie dazu, manchmal dumme Entscheidungen zu treffen, die nur von Sentimentalität getrieben wurden.

Der neu transformierte große schwarze gefiederte Rabe musste neu aufgeladen werden. Und so würde sie.

Zu diesem Zweck reiste sie über das Schloss von Hogwarts und rief nach dem Ley-Linien, die unter dem Schloss versteckt war, und verriegelte ihn direkt. Pure Magie pulsierte vorwärts, als sie danach rief. Die violette Energie drang schnell in sie ein. Ihre eigene Magie stärkend.

Ihre Reisen führten sie um die ganze Welt. Russland, Afrika, Deutschland.

Dann war es genug.

Ihre Geschwindigkeit stieg immer weiter an. Schon bald zog sie violette Bänder hinter sich. Dann breitete sie allzu plötzlich ihre Flügel aus, während Runenabdrücke hell leuchteten.

Diese Magie riss einen Pfad auf, einen kleinen wirbelnden Strudel von Magie.

Und so flog sie direkt in den Riss

Sie mochte diesen Teil nicht. Wie die Erscheinung ... nur ursprünglicher. Das hat dich nicht verdreht und die Welt dazu gebracht, sich zu drehen, bis du deinen Ausgang gefunden hast. Es hat deinen Körper in Partikel verwandelt und sie bei der Ankunft neu angeordnet.

Der Vogel schüttelte sich und ihre Federn. Das wäre mit dem Zugang zum verdammten Tor viel einfacher gewesen.

Dann hörte sie plötzlich ein paar Glocken. Sie wusste sofort, welcher Ausgang dies war.

"Ich bin spät dran!" Überlegte sie, schnell mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, bevor sie, wie immer, wenn sie dort erschien, wo sie war, nach links in Richtung Winkelgasse und dem Eulen Imperium abbog. Sie verdrehte die Augen. 'Richtig.' Sie überlegte, ihren Nacken noch einmal zu recken, als sich ihr Körper erneut veränderte. Ihr Gesicht wurde flach und die Federn wurden weiß. Es war eine der natürlicheren Formen, die sie angenommen hatte. Dies war das erste Gesicht, mit dem sie ihren Vater begleitet hatte.

Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und erkannte bald den großen schwarzen bärtigen Mann, der den ... Jungen für seine Schulsachen eskortierte.

Und so benutzte sie einen Hintereingang, genau wie alle anderen Eulen, die für ihre Trainingsübungen verwendet wurden. Es gab eine ziemlich große stolze aussehende Schleiereule am Hauptverkaufsort. Eine billige Kopie von Mias ... nein, Hedwigs Schnabel später und die Kreatur wusste, wer das Raubtier an der Spitze der Nahrungskette war.

Als der Riese den Laden betrat und nach einer Eule für "Harry Potter" fragte, sprang sie von ihrem Platz und präsentierte ihre perfekte Nachahmung der perfekt gesündesten Eule, die jemals jemand gesehen hatte. Als Hagrid später "Harry" mit seinem neuen Vertrauten präsentierte, strahlte er sie an, wie er es unzählige Male zuvor getan hatte. Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen. Sie war wieder zu Hause.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**6 Jahre später …**_

Oh, wie sie diesen Teil hasste, leider war es notwendig. Sie hatte es noch schlimmer gemacht, ihren Vater am Leben zu erhalten. Ein verirrter Zauber, der unter all den Vielsafttrank Idioten auf den wahren Harry Potter zusteuerte, hätte ihm fast das Leben gekostet. Sie hatte das lange nicht mehr zugelassen. Und so flog sie auch dieses Mal ihn dem Todesfluch und schnitt ihn auf halbem Weg ab. Sie hasste es, wenn er ihren Namen rief. Sie hasste es, wie sie ihn glauben machen musste, dass sie weg war. Alle Verzauberungen scheiterten sofort und sie stürzte auf den Boden, wo sie auf eine Million Holzstücke einschlug und sie zerschmetterte.

Der menschliche Ausdruck von 'Oww' war dafür zutreffend. Es war nicht nett. Es war nicht schmerzlos. Sie blieb dort, ein Teil ihrer Kraft zog die umgebende Magie um sich. Sammelte die Holzsplitter und zündete den gelegentlichen violetten Funken Magie über ihnen und dem Waldboden unter ihr an. Als alles fertig war, ging es in Flammen auf und sie erhob sich. Zuerst als Küken, nicht kleiner als die Handfläche einer anderen Person. Sie wuchs schnell, je größer sie war, desto mehr Magie konnte sie anziehen. Und so tat sie es auch.

Hedwig musste dafür sorgen. Die Ergebnisse waren nicht immer so klar. Und so breitete sie wieder ihre schwarzen Flügel aus und ging auf den Jungen zu. Sie konnte ihn und seine Magie überall finden.

Sie glitt zu einem Baum hinunter, wo sie das vertraute Knacken der Erscheinung hörte, als sie ihn fand. Da war er. Magie rollte um ihn herum, als Gold in seine smaragdgrünen Augen schoss, die sie kannte. Ihr Vater war wach.

"Fick die Regeln." Knurrte er. Sie sah zu, wie er seine Regeln wegwarf. Das war gut. Das war sehr gut für ihn. Der junge Mann hat immer besser gearbeitet, wenn er nicht gefesselt war. Er hatte sich noch nie so ... mächtig gefühlt. Ihre Augen blitzten mit Runen und Magie, als sie es hineinzog. Der Vogel würde zuschauen und warten. Und sicherstellen dass er das Ende erreicht hat.

Er hat es getan, durch Magie hat er es getan. 30. April 2020. Umgeben von so vielen magischen Arten. So viele gerettet, so viele erhalten. Sie sah zu, wie ihr Vater mit dem Jungen von Longbottom sprach. Mann ... Erwachsener. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht wichtig.

"Aber leider ... leben wir alle mit unseren Entscheidungen."

Der Moment kam. Sie konnte es fühlen. Es war noch nie so offensichtlich gewesen. Wieder schlug sie mit den Flügeln. Sammelte ihre Magie in der Wohnung ihres Vaters. Sie würde wieder zu spät kommen. Sie war es immer. Sie durfte nicht abwarten und kam an, wenn sie gebraucht wurde.

Einmal mehr glühte ihr Körper mit Runen auf, einmal mehr breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und verschwand in einem wirbelnden Strudel von Magie.

Hedwig spürte den Ruf plötzlich und stieg aus, nur um auf dem Weg eines Zuges zu sein, der von weißem Nichts umgeben war.

Limbo.

Sie war nur ein paar Mal dort gewesen. Dreimal um genau zu sein.

Drei kritische Momente, die die Ketten brachen, die ihren Vater banden.

Was bedeutete, dass das, was sie gefühlt hatte, wahr war. Diese Momente waren Warnungen. "Mach dich bereit." Und so tat sie es, als sie ihrem Vater und dem Zug folgte, als sie sich dem Licht zuwandten.

Mit einem hohen Schrei beschritt Hedwig erneut den Weg.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

_**Ligusterweg Nr. 4, 1981**_

Wie sie sie hasste. Die Dinge, die sie diesen Leuten antun würde, wenn sie in der Lage wäre ...

Sofort tauchte sie.

Die Ausstiegspunkte, die sie benutzte, waren nicht immer die gleichen. Viel mächtigere Individuen störten ihre auserwählte Mission. Menschen, die stark genug sind, um sie auf Reisen zu hindern. Aber nicht mächtig genug, um ihre eigene Magie daran zu hindern, sie zumindest nahe genug zu bringen.

Sie landete auf einem Baum in der Nähe und sah sich um. Der Rabe raschelte mit den Flügeln. Das war nicht richtig. Die Magie ihres Meisters war schwach. Das war am Anfang oft passiert und obwohl es schwierig war, die Zeit, die Harry dort verbracht hatte, auszumachen, war es zu früh. Viel zu früh, um vernachlässigt zu werden.

Rasend stürmte sie durch ein Fenster und zerschmetterte dabei das Glas. Der Fernseher von Vernon Dursley übertönte alle eingehenden Geräusche und stieß auf diese verdammte Schranktür. Ihre eigene Magie zerbrach bei den Verzauberungen der Tür. Eine durchscheinende Lichtwand. Nichts von der sogenannten sterblichen Gestalt.

Dies war der Moment, in dem sie es fühlte. Ein Zauberer war in der Nähe.

Momente ... das ist alles, was sie oft hatte. Sie hatte den Jungen schon einmal zum Scheitern verurteilt. Gemessen an der Lebenskraft, die den Körper verlassen hatte, und der Geschwindigkeit, mit der er dies tat, hatte Hedwig keine andere Wahl. Sie flog nach draußen und ging an den Resten des Fensters vorbei.

"Urig." Spottete der blonde Mann draußen und schaute auf die Häuser an der Straße. Einer profaner als der andere.

"Prek." Sein Gesicht wurde sofort von dem ziemlich großen schwarzen Vogel auf dem nächsten Laternenpfahl angezogen. Der Vogel zeigte dann mit seinen Krallen auf ein leeres Grundstück.

Lucius Malfoy erlaubte sich dann ein schweres Seufzen, Gott sei Dank war er allein dafür. "Vielleicht hätte ich doch was trinken sollen."

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass der blöde blonde Fanatiker da war. Wo ist er hingekommen, um sie so zu ignorieren? Wie viel einfacher sollte sie das für ihn machen. Mit ein paar wütenden Flügelschlägen flog sie auf das Dach der Dursleys.

Der Rabe breitete seine Flügel aus und kanalisierte ihre Magie, Runen wanderten von ihrem Körper über das Haus und gaben ihm ein hellviolettes pulsierendes Licht.

Es war ... wie es leider viel zu oft zutraf, zu viel für sie. Wenn das so genannte Göttliche dich nicht zum Erfolg führen will, tu etwas dummes, als Leuten wie Albus Dumbledore einen unnötigen Machtzuwachs zu geben

Plötzlich ... überflutete Magie sie.

Unmöglich ... magische Resonanz direkt von ... zu Hause?

Ihre Augen pulsierten mit solcher Wucht und Kraft, dass die Schutzzauber auf dem Ligusterweg Nr. 4 einen katastrophalen Kaskadenausfall aller Runenzauber und Schutzzauber erlebten, der den Hauptschutzstein zerschmetterte. Sie hatte es völlig und vollständig vernichtet.

Die Kraft des Ereignisses warf einen jungen Lucius Malfoy gegen einen nahe gelegenen Baum auf dem Gehweg. Während er noch stöhnte und eine Stimme hinter sich erhob, sprach er:

"Nutze das und sei schnell. Du wirst nicht mehr als 2 Minuten haben, bis die Leute diesen Ort überschwemmen ... dass du nicht in der Lage bist, dich zu duellieren." Die Stimme war langsam und erinnerte viel zu sehr an seinen Meister, als dass sie zufällig gewesen wäre. Malfoy drehte den Kopf und suchte ... fand aber nichts als eine Muggel-Apparatur an seiner Seite. "Wir nennen das eine Schrotflinte, ich habe sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Zeigen Sie es den Abschaum in diesem Haus, ziehen Sie den kleinen Abzug unter dem Lauf. Nehmen Sie den Jungen und verschwinden Sie."

"Wer bist du?!" Zischte Lucius wütend und verlangte, den Namen des Mannes zu erfahren, der ihm Befehle erteilen wollte. Jetzt war nur kein Ton mehr zu hören. Er schnaufte und hob die Waffe auf. Besser retten als entschuldigen, dachte er, bevor der platinhaarige Mann eintrat. Er trat die Tür ein, als er ins Haus ging.

Petunia Dursley und ihr Ehemann Vernon würden das Treffen der Malfoy-Art nicht überleben. Er durchsuchte das Haus, drei Schlafzimmer ... nichts. Das einzige Kind, das er fand, war ein dicker Junge… nein, das war nicht Harry Potter.

Wäre es nicht für den kleinen Harry gewesen, der schwach jammerte, als seine Tante über den bereits toten Körper ihres Mannes gurgelte, hätte er den Jungen vielleicht nie gefunden. Dreckig ... krank. In seinen eigenen Exkrementen verrottet sich selbst überlassen.

"Und die Leute fragen sich, warum wir einige dieser Tiere säubern wollen?" Schnappte er, bevor er den Jungen vom Boden im Schrank unter der Treppe packte. Natürlich würde er Petunia nicht einfach am Leben lassen, er richtete die Waffe auf die Frau auf dem Boden und drückte noch einmal auf den Abzug, der Rückstoß war stark, aber seine zauberstablose Kraft war stark genug, um seine Schulter zu polstern, er wollte den Jungen nicht hinlegen vorerst nochmal. Mit Petunia Dursleys Hirnmasse, die sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet hatte, verschwand Lucius mit einem Knall.

Pünktlich, um einen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums zu verpassen, der auf der Straße appariert. Gefolgt von anderen, die sich verwirrt umsahen, bis sie herausfanden, dass jemand in ein Muggelheim eingebrochen war.

"Da ist jemand schlampig geworden, Stu."

"Ich schwöre, es gab eine Signatur ... es war genau hier." Dann wurden Obliviatoren und Auroren gerufen ... aber keiner von ihnen fand etwas. Stattdessen wurden sie von einer Arabella Figg gerufen, die für sich allein nicht herausfinden konnte, warum sie den ganzen Tag draußen war.

Hedwig beobachtete sie, und sie würde vorerst Wache halten. Es war Zeit, sich später ihrem Vater anzuschließen.

Dies war ... immerhin ... nur ein weiterer Anfang. 

**ENDE**


End file.
